


Love is a Battlefield, Volume 1

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Multi, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 239,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from South Park have gone trough a lot together, but now, as they start their teen years, a lot of things change. Multi volume, multi chaptered novel focused on the lives of the four main boys from South Park as they discover new things about themselves. Mostly focused on Kyman. Angst, comfort, hard themes and lots, lots of fluff.<br/>Rated Mature but with some Explicit content later, rating and warning is a little weird here, this is a really long story with so much on it that is's hard to tag all... The warnings are there because some of those things are hinted or showed, not because this is a story "about" those themes...<br/>This is a slice of life story, mostly romantical, but with other big things too, things that could happen to four boys while growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 1**

**Some nights**

 

\- So... What now? - Asked Kyle. His clothes laid at his feet and his hands were trying conspicuously to hide his crotch. His cheeks were redder than his hair. He was embarrassed and hating that fat son of a bitch for forcing him to do this, although some remote part of his consciousness was anxious to do it with him.

Cartman stared for a few seconds the shaking, pale naked body of the Jew. His mouth watering and his heart racing from excitement. This was it, the moment he had waited for so long. Slowly changed his embezzlement expression and laughing said - What do yo mean with "what now"? Haven't you ever done this? -

Kyle blushed even more and looked at the floor with embarrassment and anger. How did he managed to be in a situation where that fucker was not only forcing him to have sex with him but also laughing at him for being a virgin? He glared at the fat boy and with rage in his eyes said - No you idiot, I'm still a virgin ok? -

Eric stopped his laughter and the look on his face slowly changed from that evil grin to a neutral, almost serious expression. He looked to the floor, then back at Kyle and to the floor again. Then with an almost terrified and certainly sad look on his eyes said - Put on your clothes... Go. -

Kyle stood frozen by those words but mostly by the look on Cartman's eyes. He stuttered - What? -

Eric looked him in the eyes and said with a low and raspy voice - I'm letting you go... You're free. I won't tell anyone about this and won't blackmail you never again. Now go. Please -

Kyle slowly started to get dressed while watching over the corner of his eyes to Eric who was looking down to the floor.

He was free? He couldn't believe it. This had to be another one of the fat fucker's traps... But... Somehow he felt that this wasn't the case, that Cartman really meant what he said. That look on Eric's eyes... Were those tears what he saw in the boy's eyes when he said that last word?

When he was fully dressed, Kyle headed to the window, something wasn't right, something didn't felt "normal". Cartman just sat silent the whole time, he didn't even had one of his usual rage episodes.

Putting one leg across the window, he stopped, and hesitantly looked back. Eric was still in his bed, looking at him. This time he was completely sure, that sadness in his face couldn't be fake or a mistake, Cartman was really crying. But silently, deeply. Not as always with those fake tears that he shed so easily when he wanted something. He was really torn apart this time.

Kyle's mind raced trough a myriad of thoughts. He was finally free from these past days torment. He was full of hate and rage towards the racist fucker. But, also, he felt pity. Seeing Cartman sitting there, crying in silence, with a look of sheer pain made him feel like something were clawing trough his chest and squeezing his heart. He stood a few seconds with one leg outside the window and then said - Hey... Are.. Are you ok? -

Eric just stood there, with his eyes about to burst with tears for a moment, and then, visibly trying to control his voice said - Go. I said go away. Don't want you to see this. GO AWAY! -

The broken voice and the repressed cry on the fat boy's face was too much for Kyle. He had always been empathetic with the pain of others, and hated to see someone cry. He just never imagined that he would be feeling that for Cartman.

He slowly got inside the room and closed the window. Then he took a couple of steps towards Eric's bed and said - Why do you want me to go now? After all you had me do these last days. Why are you crying now? I thought you were hot for me -

Cartman, trying his best to control his body and not to cry said something so quietly that Kyle didn't understood a word

\- What? what did you said? -

\- I, I-I'm not just hot for you. I... love you - Said Eric almost murmuring

Kyle stood frozen again. Love? Could that be true? Could really that racist motherfucker feel true love? And for him of all people? Trying to get out of his shock he said - But then... Why do you want me to go? If you love me, why would you decline the chance to have sex with me? Wouldn't this be like a dream to you? Wasn't this what you wanted all along? -

Cartman started to shake a little and moved his arms like he didn't knew what to do with them.

\- No, I didn't wanted THIS, not like this. I do want to be with you, but your first time should be nice, special, not forced and unwanted, not like... - Tears were running down his chubby cheeks - Not like mine... - His voice broke down and the fat boy started to sob.

Kyle went pale, he felt his blood freezing and the pressure on his chest hurt like hell.

Forced? Cartman's first time was forced? Was he raped? Kyle couldn't bear to be indifferent to the chubby boy's pain. Suddenly he realized, this explained a lot...

Slowly, Kyle started to walk towards the bed. Eric looked like he was going to explode. He said - No, wha-what you're doing? -

Kyle sat on the bed and, not really sure why, but he felt the need to hug Eric, he had been his nemesis, his worst enemy trough all these years, he had done unbelievably evil things to him and to others, but now, seeing him so broken, hurting so bad, just made him feel hurt himself. He slowly reached his arms towards Eric. - NO! Go away, please! - the fat boy tried to stop him, he tried to grab Kyle's arms but the red haired was determined to do this, he pushed harder towards Eric and finally managed to get both of his arms around the chubby boy's torso, making Cartman's face to bury on his chest and said - What happened to you? -

With this Eric stopped fighting and just exploded, he couldn't hold the tears anymore and Kyle felt the boy's whole body shaking while he cried loudly.

Eric cried for a long moment, sometimes even having trouble to breathe. Kyle didn't knew what to do, he just stayed there, hugging the other boy and wanting to talk but the words just wouldn't come to him and so he just waited until Eric had calmed himself.

After what, to Kyle, seemed like an eternity, Cartman stopped crying so intensely. He was still shaking but now his breathing was going back to normal and he was just sobbing a little. The chubby boy said - Let me get up -

Kyle eased his embrace and the other boy raised his head and dried his tears with the back of his hands while stood seated.

\- You really want to know? - Asked Cartman

\- If you want to tell me... -

Eric sighed and looking to the floor started - You know that I never had father, he ran away when he heard that my mother was pregnant. She had a decent job back then and was devastated too with the news, she wanted to get an abortion but it costed too much and nobody would help her with that, so she carried on. After I was born she could only get shitty jobs and for a while she managed to stay afloat until the debts started to amount and pretty soon she even had to quit her last job for not having enough money to even get there, not to mention that she had to feed me too. We were about to go living on the streets when a former boss of her made a proposition. He would pay all our debts and help with the money to raise me and she had to be his sex slave. My mother accepted and so for some time things were better, at least in what money concerned. -

Eric stopped a moment and sighing again said - Apparently she was so good at her "job", that some friends of her boss wanted to rent her as well, and sharing a cut her boss went on and our home started to see a different man almost every day. I wish I could say that she was still a good mother and that she did that only so I could have a good life... But the truth is that she never cared for me, she didn't mistreat me but I was often ignored, and sometimes I heard her say that she would be far better without me, that she could win twice the money if I wasn't there asking for attention... -

Kyle watched the chubby boy talk about that shitty situation without daring to move, he and his friends sometimes had wondered where Cartman's mother was getting money from if she didn't had a job, and many times had joked about this, but he never expected it to be true.

Eric adjusted himself a little and raising his head for a moment let out a big sigh and continued - Then, one day, when I was 6, she was with a client as usual and I wasn't supposed to even make a sound, but I was feeling really sick and needed her help, so I walked to her room's door and since there weren't any sounds I quietly called her. I thought that the man was asleep but then I heard "What was that? is there someone else in here?" I heard footsteps coming and the door opened a little "shit, what do you want?" whispered my mother. "I'm really sick and need your help" I said. "Go away. I'm busy" she said with anger, but when she was turning around the door opened and her client said "what's happening here?" He was naked and when he saw me said grinning "Well well... You didn't told me that you had such a pretty lad in here..." My mother looked at him and said "Don't mind him, he was just leaving, lets continue, you have some time left tonight" The man stepped out and said "No no, someone has to take care of such a cute boy... Tell me, what's wrong?" Being very innocent I just said "I'm feeling sick and need something for my headache..."

"Ok laddie, I'll help you, do you have a problem with that?" Said the man looking to my mother, she just shrugged and said "Whatever, this is on your time, you won't get a discount for this"

The man took my hand and walked me to the bathroom, there he got some aspirin from the cabinet and gave it to me. I filled a glass of water and took the medicine. Then the man said "Ok champ, let's go to bed now" I just stood there and said "But I need to pee too..."

The man grinned again and said "Let me help with that too" and crouching behind me he put me in front of the toilet, pulled down my underwear and grabbing my penis he said "Go on, do it" I was shocked but at the time I didn't thought that that was wrong or anything, so I did it and when I finished the man said "Good boy..." while his hands run slowly around my waist, then he pulled up again my undies and stood up. My mother was standing on the doorway and said "That'll cost you extra you know" The man grinned again and said "My pleasure".

After that my mother sent me to my room but I could hear them talking on the hallway.

For a couple of days everything went as usual and I almost had forgotten about that night until one day my mother came into my room and told me "Eric, remember the man from the other night? The one that helped you? Well, he's coming over tonight and he asked to spend some time with you. Don't you dare to disrespect him and do what ever he tells you ok?"

I was surprised by that but I thought that the man was a friend since he had helped me and all, so I nodded and said "Ok mom, I'll be nice"

So, that night the bell rang and my mother came to my room and told me "Eric, go to my room and wait there" I went and could hear them talking for a while. Then I heard someone coming to the room. The man opened the door and said "Hello little guy, can I come in?"

"Yes" I said a excited that someone had come specially to see me.

He entered and closed the door. I was sitting on the bed and he came over and sat beside me.

"You know, I came to play with you for a while, would yo like to play with me?"

I was happy that someone cared about me like that and said with a smile "Yes, of course"

"Ok then, I have a game in mind that we'll both enjoy" He said coming near me "I'll start ok?" And then he put his hand on my shoulder and then started to move it over my chest for a while. I didn't understood what was happening, that didn't looked like a fun game at all, so I tried to move away and said "I'm getting bored, when are we going to play?"

"We are playing laddie, is a fun game"

"No it's not, I want to do something else, I don't like this" I said getting over to the other side of the bed.

The man quickly went in front of me and grabbing my arm said "Listen kid, I paid a pretty good load of cash to play with your body and I'm gonna do it you like it or not" He then tossed me to the middle of the bed and said "Get your clothes off, now"

I didn't understood what was all that about but the man had a serious and frightening look on his eyes, so I started to get undressed. I don't need to give you more details, he did me a lot of things that night and made me do some more. After that day, sometimes some other of my mother's clients would pay a pretty good extra to have me too as a toy. That has happened for a long time, about a couple years ago, those men stopped coming, maybe I'm getting to old for them, so my mother has been making porn movies, she says that it gives more money and doesn't tire her so much. That's why she's practically never here. We have some pretty good money now but she doesn't want to spend it too fast, that could lead to much more suspicions that the ones that already are over her. -

Kyle was frozen on the bed with a look of absolute horror on his face. He certainly have never imagined something like that happening to Cartman. He was always so pushy and almost all the time an asshole who got what he wanted. But then, all this explained a lot.

The red haired boy didn't know what to do. How do you react to all that? What do you say to someone that's telling you how he lost his innocence to a bunch of greedy and perverted people? Then, Kyle felt something was off. Why was Cartman telling him all that? How could the most egotistical and pride full person ever confess to him something that had put to shame on so many, so much that they carried all that pain in silence for years. And he was telling that to him specially, he who had been his enemy pretty much since they met. And adding to all that, Cartman was unusually calm for someone telling something like that, he looked like he had surrendered. But it had to be a trap, it had to be some sick scheme to gain his trust or something.

Even when the chubby boy seemed really hurt Kyle couldn't help to feel suspicious, all those years of seeing Cartman plotting evil plans and tricking people mercilessly had triggered an automatic skepticism towards all he said.

Slowly trying to regain his speech Kyle said - I'm really sorry to hear about all this, but... Why? Why are you telling me all this? Why would you risk telling something like this? And to me of all people. Aren't you afraid I might tell someone? Or are you planning on doing something to me? -

Eric looked him in the eyes with the stare of someone that has completely given up and said - You know, I don't care anymore about what you might tell. Keep the secret or tell everyone about me. I don't care anymore. - He stood up, walked to the door and looking back at Kyle with watery eyes again said - You see, I'm ending all tonight -

Kyle's mind was working at full speed even when his body was still like a rock. Ending all... Could it be? Cartman was going to kill someone, his mother maybe? But then, he would had spoken about that even with a cheerful tone like other times, so why was he like this now? Maybe... No, certainly, he had surrendered, he was going to kill himself.

Not knowing from where a thought came to his mind "You have to stop him". In a split second the red haired boy managed to wake up from his stillness and raced towards Cartman while the boy was opening the door, and like his body weren't his Kyle grabbed the chubby boy's arm and said - Don't do it Eric -

Cartman looked at him and after a second tried to shake off Kyle's arm from his own saying - You can't stop me, don't you dare to try and stop me! -

Kyle, seeing that the other boy was breaking free from his grasp, quickly managed to put his other arm around Cartman and locked in a firm embrace.

Eric started to shake violently, trying to break free and yelling with sadness and anger in his voice - Let me go you fucking Jew!. You don't have the right to do this. It's my life and I want to end it now! -

The two boys struggled until Kyle led them both to the bed and threw themselves on it, holding Cartman tight.

\- NO! I'm not letting you do this. You don't have to do this! - Yelled Kyle, and noticed that his own eyes were full of tears. - Please, Eric. Don't do it -

When he heard this, the chubby boy stopped struggling and with his voice broken and tears running trough his face again said - I have to! I don't deserve to live! My life has been a shit always and that's because I am a shit. I'm just garbage. I've done horrible things and most of the times I didn't even regretted it. I've enjoyed with others pain and suffering. I was moments away from raping you, and I think I would have done it, I am a menace! -

\- But you didn't, you stopped. No, you've done awful shit, that's right, but you don't have to die, you're not a menace, you... - Kyle was interrupted by Cartman - I am a menace. Do you think I'm stupid? You think I haven't heard what you all say about me at my back? You all hate me, you all want to see me dead and get rid of me, just like everyone else that I have ever met. I want to die too, just let me go, please - Those last words sounding pleadingly.

-Yes, you've done some horrible things, and most of us have been angry at you, but, you could do so much, you could change. Not everyone wants you dead... I... - Kyle was trying his best to say something that could stop Eric from wanting to kill himself. But... Why? He had hated the fat boy many times, and some of those times he had thought about wanting him to die. But, was that what he really wanted? He started to think about it, what would happen if Cartman really died? Then, that thought filled him with an unbearable pain, the anguish built up on his throat and he realized... After a couple of seconds, with a knot in his throat he said - I-I don't want you to die -

Eric ceased to struggle and remained silent for a moment and then he quietly said - You... Are you sure? After everything I've done to you? I mean... I don't know what else to do. I've wanted to changed. I've tried. But every day I feel this rage, this anger, and I don't know what to do with it. I see everyone happy with their lives and I... I think I don't deserve that, why can't I be happy too? And then I just think that if I haven't did anything to deserve this shit, well then, I should. If my life will be shit then I would make sure that at least I deserved it. - He was sobbing again and Kyle could feel Eric's tears falling into the back of his hands while he still had the other boy locked between his arms. And then he felt his own tears running down his face. The red haired boy said - Eric, I... I want to help you. If you really want to change I want to help you do it. But you have to mean it. -

The chubby boy started to shake again and still sobbing said - You... You really want to help me? But why? -

Kyle stood still for a few seconds. He was thinking exactly the same. Why would he want to help a racist son of a bitch like that, someone who had done so many terrible things? But then, he wanted to change, and even if he had said that other times and were all fake, now it was different, he really looked like he wanted something else for his life, he seemed to really need that help. And then Kyle realized something. He wanted Cartman to change, yes he was always willing to help people but now it wasn't just a good deed. He wanted Cartman to be a good person, he wanted to really be his friend and he wanted to help him. He wanted...

Before finishing that idea Kyle said - Because I... I care about you... -

Cartman's body was shaking hard and he stuttered - You... You care... about me? -

Kyle felt a warmth in his chest when he heard that. The chubby boy had said those words with such an innocent voice that he felt the need to protect him. - Yes Eric. I do. And that's why I want you to live. I want you to be a good person. But you gotta be positive about this and you have to give all of you for this to work. Now, are you still wanting to die? -

Cartman was still sobbing and again stuttered - I... No... I want to be good. I want to be happy and I promise to give my best. But... Can I ask you for something? -

Kyle eased the grip on the chubby boy and said - I'm glad to hear that. What do you want to ask? -

Eric once more stuttered in that innocent voice from before - Could... Could you stay here tonight? I... - He gulped and said shyly - I don't want to be alone... -

The red haired boy felt again that warmth and a fit of tenderness overcame him and said - Come here... - Then he motioned both of them to lie on the bed, still hugging the chubby boy and when they were both resting on their sides he said - Of course. I wouldn't leave you being like this. Now, let all that out, don't repress anymore. If you need to cry, do it. It's ok -

Cartman started to say - I... Thanks... - And then he started to cry loudly again. Kyle kept hugging the other boy for a long time, after the cry led to a quiet sobbing and then he felt the chubby boy had gone asleep. His mind was still in shock about all that had happened that night, but the need he felt to protect Eric was far greater and so he let himself drift away to sleep too, with his arms still around the larger boy.

***** Ok, So this is my first SP story, in fact, is my first fanfiction ever... And it's of course Kyman since that pair is like a dream to me. I hope that you enjoyed reading it and if you could be so nice to review it I would be more than glad. I have a lot written so far but this is gonna be a loooong story, like I said in the description, it is a novel. But I'll wait for the reviews to post anymore. Sorry about being so insecure, but I just want to know if people actually like what I do...**

***** Many thanks to all of you who read trough this chapter and if all goes well I'll be uploading more soon. See you! ^^**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Some nights by Fun**


	2. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 2

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 2**

**Love changes everything**

January 14

The morning light amounted at Kyle's face, he grunted and when it became really annoying, he had no other way of staying with his eyes closed. As he was slowly adjusting to the light in the room, he became aware that his arms were still locked in an embrace around Eric. He felt the warmth of the chubby boy against his body and it felt really nice to be there hugging him. Immediately he heard a voice in his head " So, finally you're admitting that you are gay... " Kyle froze, was it true? No... It couldn't be... He wasn't gay... Or, maybe, he was indeed just a little curious... "And you like Eric Cartman of all people..." Said the voice in his head. What? How could he like Cartman? Last night was just about supporting someone hurt, he couldn't like him. So, what if he was gay? There was nothing wrong with that right? But liking Cartman... Then, he realized that his hand had lowered from Cartman's chest to his belly during the night. Kyle felt the soft, big belly and it felt really nice to have his arm like that... So... Maybe he was just curious, maybe he just needed to be with the fat boy to prove himself that he didn't liked him. Kyle couldn't tell where that idea came from, but he was going to do just that, he was going to rub that soft belly and he was going to realize that he didn't liked Cartman and all was going to be back to normal... Or so he expected at least...

He was extremely nervous and for a moment he just stood like that, not knowing when to do it. What if Cartman felt it? What if he knew that Kyle liked him for that? No, not "knew", just "thought", knowing was admitting that it was true and Kyle wasn't ready for that thought. So an idea came to his mind, if the fat boy was asleep maybe he wouldn't feel it, and then he was going to do it and it would be the end of those crazy ideas. So, hesitantly, the red haired boy whispered - Cart- Er... Eric, are you awake? -

Then, something happened that almost terrified Kyle, Cartman began to move a little and said - Hi, I was waiting for you to wake up... -

Was he awake the whole time? But then, Kyle thought that it was better this way, now he wouldn't have to rub Cartman's belly... But that thought made him feel somewhat disappointed... Kyle tried to shake that feeling off and said - So, you were awake? When did you wake up? Why didn't you woke me up? -

\- I don't know. About an hour ago maybe? I stayed like this precisely because I didn't wanted to wake you up. I figured you needed the sleep since these past few days you haven't been sleeping well - Cartman said, and lower he continued - And because being like this with you feels really nice... -

\- Uh... Ok... - Kyle said

Then, immediately Eric moved away, gently breaking the embrace, he sat in the bed and looking at Kyle with a somewhat sad look said - I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that... I mean... I know that this isn't your thing... I'm... I'm sorry - And he began to step out of the bed.

Not really sure why Kyle said - Don't be... I mean, it... It was nice... Sleeping with... Like this... - His face went pure red and said - I'm... Not really sure what I feel about all this but, you don't have to be sorry -

Eric looked at him and his eyes brightened a little, then looking away he said - Well... I am sorry, for a lot of things... I have been a real son of a bitch for a long time... Specially to you. I mean... I... I feel some really... strong things towards you... And, I think I didn't knew how to handle them... Or maybe I'm just a jerk. Or maybe both... - He looked to the ceiling and sighed - Anyways, I'm sorry for the shit I've put you trough... Shit, this apologizing thing is really hard - He said holding his chin on his hand.

Kyle couldn't help but to feel that Cartman looked cute like that... But... No... He wasn't going to admit that. He sat on the bed and said - Yes, it is hard when you really mean it, I guess that it's hard to break an old habit, but with time and practice it will be easier... - Then lowering his head a little continued - I guess I owe you an apology too. Mostly you have earned what I said, but nonetheless... I'm sorry about punching you so many times... And for calling you a Fat Ass so many times... I never should have made fun of your weight... -

Then, Kyle surprised saw how Eric smiled a little and said - Well... It's not the "weight" part that hurt anyways... At first, it annoyed me that you made fun of me for being fat, but then I started to not care about that anymore. Now I'm good with being fat. I think I look good this way. It's just that... - His look became sad again and said - Well, every time that you called me like that, it just made me remember how many of my mother's clients would say how much they wanted to... - The chubby boy's eyes became a little watery and sighed - How much they wanted to fuck my fat ass... -

Kyle was speechless, those words brought him like a punch to the face all that had happened last night and all that Eric had told him. He never imagined that even such a generic insult like that one could hurt Cartman so much, but then, he had no way to have known... That explained why those simple two words sent the fat boy into such a raged state every time...

\- I'm... I'm really sorry Eric... I've never meant... -

\- It's ok Kyle, you couldn't have known. Just... Could you please never call me like that again? - Cartman said looking the red haired boy in the eyes.

\- Yes, I mean, no, I'll never again call you like that - Said Kyle.

Eric then stood up and smiling a little said - Well, we should be going to school already, we're going to miss the bus -

Kyle also stood up and said - Aren't you gonna tell me to never tell anyone about last night? And... About this morning? I mean... Aren't you afraid I might say something? -

Eric stood silent for a moment and then said - Well... It would be really bad if this got out... On the other hand... I'm really sick of secrets and of bearing this all alone... I guess that's why I was such a pussy last night, crying like that and all... - He smiled a little again and looking Kyle in the eyes said - I leave it to you. I... I trust you -

Kyle felt that nice warmth in his chest again and smiling said - I won't say nothing, at least not for now, not until you really feel like you want to say it. And you weren't a pussy last night, there's nothing wrong in crying when you're sad and you were really brave telling me all that, I'm glad that you trust me. I'm not letting you down. I guess we're really friends now? -

Eric nodded, smiling fully and said - If this is how it feels to be a good person, then I'm really gonna like to be one - Then he grabbed his jacket and his backpack and putting his cyan hat said - Thanks for all this. I still don't know if I deserve it but, it feels great -

Kyle said smiling - You don't have to thank me, this is what friends do -

Cartman smiled again and went to the door - Let's go now, it's getting late -

The red haired boy grabbed his stuff and followed the chubby boy. He was already liking this new Cartman.

The morning was pretty warm for a mid autumn day, so the two boys walked down the street regretting having too much clothes. Neither of them talked for a while, it wasn't an awkward silence, but more like if they had made a silent agreement to let the other one think about all that had happened recently. From time to time they would look at the other briefly and when their eyes met they would just smile and continue walking.

They reached the bus stop and saw that Kenny was already there. The blonde boy greeted them - Hi guys. You stayed up all night again? - Said with a grin.

\- Hey! leave us alone! - Said Cartman advancing towards him but Kyle grabbed his arm and said - No Kenny, it wasn't like that. It was just a sleepover, nothing more ok? -

\- Hahaha, there would be nothing wrong if it weren't just that but... Ok. I was just screwing a little with you -

Then the three boys saw Stan coming over. He was running and then abruptly stopped in front of them. - Whew, I thought that I was going to miss the bus... My sister had the great idea of clogging the toilet and so no one could use the bathroom for half an hour... Anyways, how are you guys? - He looked at Kyle and said - Everything ok? -

\- Yeah, we're all fine Stan. Thanks - Cartman said it with a mix of annoyance and, maybe, a little politeness?

Kyle smiled a little looking at Eric and said - Yes Stan, everything's fine. How about you? -

Stan looked a little confused at Kyle's reaction but simply said - Yeah. I'm good -

The bus came right then and they all got up, Cartman picked a seat and waited for Kyle to sit next to him, but Stan put his hand on the red haired boy's shoulder and said - Hey, can I talk to you? -

Kyle looked at him a little puzzled but replied - Yeah, ok -

Eric saw how they both kept going to the back of the bus and tried to get up to follow them but then Butters sat next to him, blocking the exit and said - Hello Eric, how are you? -

Cartman looked at the back of the bus and a bit annoyed and mostly disappointed said - I'm good - And then he did something that surprised both of them, he said - How are you Butters? -

The little, pudgy, blonde boy looked at him with surprise, he was used to Cartman never caring about him and he was really puzzled with the other boy's behavior, but after a few seconds said smiling - I'm fine, thanks for asking! -

Eric tried to smile a little and just stared outside the window as the bus was starting to move.

At that time, at the back seats of the bus, Stan stared at his friend a little while and then said - Are you sure you're ok? Didn't Cartman made you spend the night with him again? -

\- Well... - Started Kyle - He did, at first... But then I stayed because I wanted to. -

Stan looked at him with wide eyes and said worried - Man... This whole thing is affecting you... I mean, we're talking about Cartman The Fat Ass. Why would you WANT to spend the night with him? -

\- Hey, don't call him like that anymore! - Yelled Kyle with a look that frightened his friend a little - I'm sorry but... You shouldn't call him like that, neither of we should. It's just... It's a long story but making it short, he has changed, or at least he's trying, we should give him the chance. That's all -

\- Wow man... I don't know... I'm sorry I guess. Anyways, I don't know if you should trust him about this. How many times he said that he had changed and it was always a lie? -

\- I had my doubts too. I think I still have some, but this time I think he's really serious about this, and we should at least give him the chance to prove he's changing for good. - Replied Kyle.

Stan looked at his friend, he really looked fine and he knew that Kyle was no fool. If he said that Cartman had changed he must had his reasons.

For the entire trip Eric felt uneasy, he was disappointed at Kyle not sitting with him, he wanted to spend more time with the red haired boy. He had really enjoyed last night, sleeping with the boy he loved hugging him all night. And to make matters worse Kyle spent the whole trip with Stan, something that made the chubby boy really jealous. He always thought that those two were more than just good friends and that idea had always crawled inside his mind and heart like a poisonous worm that filled him with anguish. And now that he finally had reached some closeness with Kyle, the possibility of losing him to Stan was driving him crazy.

The bus finally arrived and the boys got out, as they walked to the classroom Eric wanted to talk to Kyle but the boy was still talking with Stan and he didn't wanted to risk being annoying lest he lose that little chance he got with him. So he just walked beside them, sometimes looking at the other boy. Kyle must have caught the pain in his look because when they reached the classroom door he went towards Cartman and said - Hey, are you ok? I noticed you a little, I don't know... Down back there... -

Eric wanted to tell him everything he felt, he wanted to let all out, but just said - I'm fine, it's just that... Fuck, doesn't matter ok? I'm fine. -

Kyle was going to ask what it was but class was starting and he had to go to his desk, he looked at Eric and said - We can talk on lunch ok? -

\- Ok... - Said Cartman

The time went like a snail to Eric who was anxious for lunchtime to come so he could talk again with the boy that occupied most of his mind and all of his heart.

Kyle on the meantime couldn't concentrate in the boring class, his thoughts were mostly with last night's events. On one hand there was all the awful things that Eric told him about. He was still perplexed by that situation and wanted with all his might to help the other boy but he couldn't think of anything that could alleviate such torment. On the other hand, he thought of the rest of the night, the sweet and warm embrace that they shared on their sleep and in the wonderful feeling of waking up next to the chubby boy. Maybe that was it, maybe what Eric really needed weren't words of support but a real demonstration of affection and love. And who was better for that than Kyle himself? Eric said that he loved him. The moment when Eric said those words was like branded with fire on Kyle's head. He had thought many times that the chubby boy could be hot about him, after all there are some signs that no one can ignore, and then, all that scheme and blackmailing just to be with him made all that undeniable. Cartman could have asked for anything in exchange for his silence about Kyle's little "drunken accident", but instead he used all that power just to be able to touch and fondle him. But then, things ran deeper than just that. There was love, and Kyle realized now that all the forceful manners that Cartman showed while handling him, were just the boy's way to show his feelings. Eric himself had said it, he felt things but the only way he knew for expressing them was trough violence and dominance, because that was all he had known trough so many years.

Kyle's eyes were starting to get watery at the thought of the pain that Eric must had gone trough, but then he came back to that morning, to the thoughts he had about the chubby boy and how he felt something too. It was still a terrifying idea on so many levels, but he couldn't deny the signs either.

The bell finally rang and Kyle was leaving his desk when Stan came to him and said - Coming? I'm starving and we should go fast before all the good stuff is gone -

The red haired boy was hungry too but was wanting to talk to Eric first, he had the feeling that the chubby boy was not as ok as he had said. - Get going and if you can, save me a little some, I gotta do something first. -

Stan looked at him and raising his eyebrows said - Ok... But don't be late dude - And left with Kenny to the cafeteria.

Kyle got out of the classroom and went looking for Cartman. He found the boy at the schoolyard, sitting alone near the stairs. He looked a little sad but when Kyle arrived his look changed a little and said - Hey, you came -

\- Of course, I promised it - Answered Kyle

Eric smiled a little and said - Hehe, that's nice, I mean, someone promising something to me and keeping the word... -

Kyle felt a little stab at his heart with those words. Was Cartman so damaged? He sat next to the chubby boy and said - That's what friends do remember? - Eric smiled and Kyle felt really good about putting a smile on him, he looked so cute like that... Anyway... - Hey, what happened earlier? You looked a little sad... Or am I wrong? -

Eric looked to the floor a little and said - Well... Yeah... I mean... This morning felt so good that I just wanted to be close to you a little more. But you went all the trip with Stan. I know I shouldn't be asking that, I know that you don't feel about me the way I do about you, but... I don't know... - The chubby boy was blushing but at the same time his eyes looked a little sad.

Kyle remained silent for a moment. He wasn't surprised about this, but at the same time he didn't thought that Eric could be so affected by that. He realized that the chubby boy was jealous and that idea frightened him. Maybe he was sending the wrong message to Eric? He wanted them to be friends and that was it. But it was? He was really confused and for a moment didn't knew what to say. Finally he decided to be brave, if Eric could talk about his feelings so could he right?

\- Listen Eric, we're friends now, I want to help you change and support you, but there's too much going on here... - The chubby boy looked really sad now but remained silent - I mean, well... You're right about this morning, it felt really good -

Eric looked up with bright eyes and said - Really? -

\- Yes - Said Kyle smiling a little - But you gotta understand that this is too new for me and that there's too much for me to figure out. For starters, we were bitter enemies just yesterday and now we're talking about how good we felt sleeping together... I mean... - The red haired boy was blushing and had a little trouble to talk - I mean that I'm not sure about what to feel, about what I should feel or not... I'm... I'm afraid Eric... And it's not just about you, is about how all this changes my life, or at least how I thought it was... I'm not sure if I'm... -

\- Hey, don't say anything more - Eric interrupted him putting his hand over Kyle's - I know this must be hard for you, it was really hard for me coming to terms with it, so I get it. I don't want to pressure you or to rush anything. Maybe part of what I have to change is exactly that. I'll let you get your head together, take your time, and if at the end you want something more to happen just tell me ok? I just want us to be friends for now. I want to enjoy this feeling without pressure too -

Kyle was speechless. When did Cartman had gotten so mature? Or maybe he had always been like that and just concealed it behind a mask of evilness. The chubby boy's hand on top of his was warm and felt just right. The reassuring smile on Eric's face finally made him feel secure and still blushing said - Thanks Eric. Yes, I need time to figure out a lot of things but I too want to spend more time with you. -

Cartman got up and said - Now that that's settled, let's go eat something. I'm dying here -

Kyle smiled at Cartman just being Cartman but, a nicer one, and said - Ok, I hope it's not too late -

Walking to the cafeteria Eric told him - Hey, no pressure here, but, you wanna come over to my house this weekend? I'm gonna be alone and we could play something or watch a movie or something... You can stay the night too if you want - His face went red again and Kyle felt that warmth in his chest again and smiling said - Yeah, that sounds great -

\- Sweet! - Said Eric smiling wide.

The two boys went to where their friends were sitting. Stan looked at them talking, and even smiling to each other with his eyebrows lifted and when they arrived Kyle said - What's the matter? Did you managed to save me something good or I'm stuck with the leftovers? -

\- Nothing... It's just that... You and... Well, yeah, I asked Chef to save you some, go there before it's to late to even eat - Replied the black eyed boy, pretty puzzled of seeing those two coming together like if they were long time friends. He looked at Kenny expecting to see the same reaction but the boy just smirked at them and continued to eat.

Kyle and Eric went to the counter to get their food, they were greeted by Chef, who had been working both in South Park elementary and junior high because of a cut on his salary - Hi boys, Kyle I saved you some of the good stuff like Stan said, but, Eric, where is your food? -

\- I came late too... I didn't brought anything... But it's ok. I'll settle with what's left -

Chef looked at him surprised that the boy hadn't gone into one of his usual tantrums and served both of them their share.

\- Hey, we could share if you want, I mean, I should have asked Stan to save something for you too... I'm sorry for that - Said Kyle apologizing

\- No problem. I said I'm fine with this and in any case is my fault for not getting here before. - Replied Eric, and then starting to walk said - Besides, even if you had asked he wouldn't had saved me nothing... -

Kyle went in front of him and said - Hey, that's not true. Stan is a good guy and wouldn't do such a thing -

\- Look, I know that he never hated me like the others, like even you sometimes - Kyle looked to the floor with a little regret on his eyes - But he got furious about me blackmailing you and all and I know I deserve his rage - Eric then grabbed his tray with one hand and put the other on Kyle's shoulder - And I deserved your rage too, so don't regret having felt it. I'm the one who should be regretting things... -

The red haired boy looked him in the eyes and said - I'm sorry for that. I mean... I should have tried to understand you... -

Eric patted the boy's shoulder and said - Don't apologize, you couldn't know... Besides, I'm trying to let all that behind and you should too. That's the only way I can really change -

Kyle looked at the other boy a little surprised, here was again a really mature Cartman. That sudden change, or better put, that new side the boy was showing was amazing and certainly appealing to him. He smiled a little and said - You're right, I will give my best too in helping you with this -

\- Thanks dude - Smiled Eric - Now, let's go eat before lunchtime is over -

The boys went to the table and sat in front of their friends. Stan was still very surprised at the way the two boys were acting. He was certainly mad at Cartman for blackmailing his best friend and forcing him to do all kinds of stuff, but Kyle had said that the fat boy was trying to change his ways and he had to trust in his friend's judgment. Still, he didn't trusted in Cartman just yet.

Lunch break came to an end and the boys went back to the classroom. The last hours of school went away uneventful and finally the bell rang and it was finally time to go back home.

The four boys walked to the bus and got inside, the trip went as usual and after a while they got to the bus stop. The boys got out the bus and then Stan said - Hey Kyle, wanna go to my place? -

\- Sure - Said, and looking to the other two - What are you guys doing today? -

\- I gotta go back home to help my father in the garage - Said Kenny

\- I'm just gonna head home... - Said Eric

\- So, maybe... You could come too - Started Kyle, and looked at Stan who looked back with wide eyes and eyebrows lifted - If it's ok with you too Stan... -

\- It's ok Kyle. Stan invited you, not... Us - Said Cartman with a little cold look

Kyle could tell the boy felt left behind and didn't wanted to so he said - I... Eric... It's not like that... -

\- I told you I'm ok. I'm pretty tired anyway... - Interrupted Cartman - Let's go Kenny -

Both boys started to walk away and Kyle felt uneasy with the whole scene. He looked at Stan and said a little angry - That wasn't cool dude. I mean, the guy needs friends you know? -

\- Hey, the guy acted like a dick to you for years and what he did lately was pretty horrible and you're now suddenly standing up for him. That's why I wanted to talk with you alone. You've been acting pretty weird today and I'm really worried for you - Replied Stan a little hurt by his friend's reaction

Kyle felt even worse now, the world had suddenly became overwhelming to him and he wasn't sure what to do about it. - Sorry man. I shouldn't have talked to you like that... It's just that... You're right, I need some help right now... -

Stan couldn't stay mad at his friend and just said - Let's go dude, it's starting to chill out here. We can talk better in my house -

The boys walked down the street not talking much, just some trivial stuff. After about ten minutes they arrived at Stan's house and went inside. Mrs. Marsh greeted them and said - Hi Kyle, you're looking good today. I'm happy that whatever was bothering you these past days is over -

The red haired boy stood surprised a moment by those words and just said - Thanks Mrs. Marsh -

The boys got to Stan's room and Kyle said - Dude, is my face so obvious? I didn't imagined that even your mother knew I was going trough shit... Wait, you didn't told her right? -

\- No dude, I would never tell something like that without you knowing. But yeah, it was pretty obvious that you weren't fine. That's why I was so worried. And yes, I too have noticed that you're looking different now, relieved, even happy I could dare to say. But I'm worried that all that is just a false hope... -

Stan really looked worried and Kyle couldn't help to feel bad for making his friend being like that. He walked to the desk chair and sat down, Stan did the same on his bed.

After a moment in silence Stan said - Look Kyle, I know these past days haven't been good for you and I feel like after all the shit you went trough you might be hanging to the hope of Cartman changing and I'm just worried that you end up broken if this is just another one of his schemes. -

\- Dude, I know you're right, and I myself feel torn between the suspicions and the need to help Eric... I'm feeling like shit for doubting him when he's trying his best to change and at the same time I can't completely let the doubts go... - Kyle looked really hurt.

\- And how do you know that he's really trying? I'm sorry for being too cautious but you and I both know that we can count with a single hand's fingers the times that Cartman has said something honestly over all these years... - Replied the black haired boy

\- If you'd knew what I know now you wouldn't be saying that so easily. But you're right, he lied so many times that I too have learned to never trust him. It's just, this time it feels different... -

Stan looked at his friend and said - What do you know? What did he told you last night that made you change completely the way you act around him? -

Kyle let out a sigh and said - He told me... Well, he told me things about his past... Things that very few people know... I... I can't tell you now, I've promised that I wouldn't say anything until he's ready to tell about it himself but... If you think that I've been trough shit these past days then he's been drowning is a sea of shit for a lot of years - Stan raised his eyebrows - Yes, this is a thing that runs deep and I think that what happened to him may explain pretty much of his behavior for all these years -

\- I didn't knew Cartman was hiding something so big that could make him do the things he has done... I mean, I couldn't have ever imagined it, seeing how he's so pushy and how he's always getting what he wants... Even then... I trust you and I see that you want to find and explanation to all this and I want to help you, but... I just can't trust blindly in Cartman... I'm sorry but I just want the best for you -

Kyle felt overwhelmed, he knew that his friend was just trying to protect him and he really appreciated that and he felt the need to tell him everything so he too could at least start to doubt less... But he had made a promise and he was going to keep it - Thanks man, you're really my best friend and I have no words to thank you enough, but I just want to ask that you trust me, and him, just a little at least. -

\- I do man, and you don't have to thank me for anything, you'd do the same for me anytime. I know it - Said Stan easing his expression - Now... for the other thing I wanted to talk with you... Tell me... Just what he told you is the reason for you to act like you did today being around him? Or there's something else? -

Kyle didn't knew how to express himself about all that was happening inside his head but he started - Well, one big part of what happened today is because Eric is really changing, didn't you noticed that he didn't yelled even a single time? And that he was really polite? Or at least he tried to... - Stan nodded and Kyle, now blushing a little continued - But yes... There was something else... Well, we slept together last night... Um... Hugging... -

Stan looked surprised at his friend for being so blushed and said - But, haven't you already done that the other night that he made you stay at his house? -

Kyle blushed even more and said - Yeah... But this time I hugged him because I wanted to... -

Stan now really looked at him with surprise and with wide eyes said - What?! Don't tell me that you're now falling for the guy... -

Kyle looked up and quickly yelled - NO! - But then he looked down again and still fully blushed said - Well... I... I just don't know... -

Stan let out a loud whistle and reclined a little on his bed - Duuude -

Kyle didn't knew what to do, he looked up again and said - Oh man... I'm really messed up... I don't know what to do, what to think... I have such a mess inside my head that it hurts... -

Stan walked next to the red haired boy and sat next to him - Hey, take it easy dude - He said reassuringly - Let's... Let's try to look at this slowly ok? -

Kyle looked at him and sighing replied - Ok... -

\- Let's see... First of all, why do you think that all that happened? -

\- Well... Eric was feeling really bad last night, I mean, he was really hurting. He even cried... - Replied Kyle

Stan raised his eyebrows, Cartman crying for real? Or at least so convincingly that made Kyle want to hug him? That was a little shocking, but he just said - Ok... So you hugged him because he needed someone to support him and you responded... - Kyle nodded and he continued - But then... why keep it for the whole night? I mean, that's what happened right? -

\- Well... We woke up cuddling yes... - Replied Kyle blushing so hard that it looked like he was about to explode.

\- So, at least part of you wanted to hug him even if he wasn't crying right? -

\- Ye... Yeah... - Said Kyle - Oh man!.. This is so messed up! -

\- Dude, you think that maybe you could like him? - Said Stan

\- I don't know dude... I mean... I'm not even gay or anything... At least I think so... - Kyle grabbed his head and said - Dude! Am I gay? -

\- Well... For starters, it wouldn't be a bad thing if you were. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that right? -

\- No... I don't think so... - Replied Kyle

\- Then don't worry about that ok? If you're into dudes you'll still be the same guy I have known for all these years -

Kyle smiled a little and said - Thanks Stan, you're really a good friend -

Stan smiled too and said - It's ok man. Now, you gotta figure out that one thing first right? I mean, it's a pretty big step to understand and deal with all this... Just think about that and let the Cartman part for later... -

\- You're right Stan. I'll try to figure out what's happening to me one step at a time... -

\- That's the spirit - Smiled Stan and then with a smirk said - But tell me... Did you just hugged? Or there was something else last night? -

Kyle blushed hard again and laughing a little said - You're an idiot Stan. No, there wasn't nothing more Ok? We even slept with our clothes on... -

\- Awww What a pair of boring morons... - Said Stan laughing too

\- You're being such an ass right now... - Laughed Kyle - But thanks for all dude - He really needed that laugh and to release some pressure off himself

\- No problem dude -

\- I should probably get going man... It's getting late already - Said Kyle

\- Ok. See you tomorrow Kyle - Replied Stan - And don't stress yourself with what we talked about, remember, just take things slowly -

\- I'll do. See you -

Kyle walked out of Stan's house and started to walk to his own, feeling truly better now. Talking about all that had happened had been relieving and he was really thankful for having a friend so reliable and supporting like Stan.

***** Well, here it is, the second chapter of this story. I was wanting to wait for the first chapter to be reviewed at least once before uploading the second, but then I thought that maybe it could be more appealing to you, the reader, if you actually could see the story advancing...**

***** I hope You liked this chapter too and I'll be waiting your reviews as always. Thanks for reading my humble work. See you ^^**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Love changes everything by Climie Fisher**


	3. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 3

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 3  
**

**I promise  
**

January 16

Morning came again and Eric sat on his bed, still pretty sleepy, and stopped the buzzer that was ringing. He had set up the clock so he could get up earlier and, for once, wait for the bus like everyone else, and not the other way around. But he knew that that was just another excuse to try and spend some more time with Kyle. That boy was all that Eric could think about now, and even when he had known for a long time that he loved him, he was just now realizing how much, and the things that he could do for love... He had wanted to change before, he had felt all these years the need to have friends and someone who really cared about him, and someone for him to care about too. But then, he was so damaged that he couldn't risk to be beaten again like always, so he had kept going with his evilness until that red haired boy showed him that even he could be loved... Or at least that someone cared about him.

Eric got up and after dressing pretty quickly he left the house and went down the street to the bus stop. When he was reaching it he saw that Stan was already there. He felt again a sting of jealousy inside his chest but then decided that he wasn't going to do anything about it, he had past gone those childish things and he wanted to really change his ways.

Stan saw the chubby boy coming and mustering all his will he tried to be polite, at least for his friend's sake. - Hey Cartman... -

\- Hi... -

\- Listen I... I'm sorry about yesterday... I mean, I really had to talk with Kyle alone. He's been trough a lot and I've been pretty worried about him... He told me that you're trying to change and if it's true then I want to help too. I always wanted for all of us to get along fine -

Eric looked to the floor a little, that statement had taken him by surprise and now he was feeling something strange, he was feeling the need to apologize too. The everyday rage fought to come out but the boy put all his might to control it and then he really felt great realizing that he could do it. Gathering his strength, he said - Dude I'm... I'm sorry too... I mean, I'm the one who should be apologizing... Not only I acted like a moron yesterday but I've been making terrible things throughout all these years and what I did to Kyle recently was really awful and I'm sorry... But I'm trying to change, I really am and so I... I apologize -

Stan was perplexed by what had happened. Cartman apologizing? And it all felt so real, the boy looked really sorry about all.

\- Well dude... It's ok now... I mean, it's time to leave behind all the shit and start over right? -

Eric looked at him and smiled a little - Thanks dude... I mean, I know that you've never really hated me before... Maybe you and Kenny where the only ones... - And then he realized that there had been people that, even if they didn't approached to him it was only because he hadn't let them, the rage and hatred he had always felt had blinded him all this time. Stan, Kenny, Butters... Even Kyle, who said a lot of times that he hated him, had stood up and helped him when he needed it the most... - Man... I've been such an idiot... - He said

Stan looked at the chubby boy and saw the regret and pain on his face and he realized that Kyle might be right about Cartman changing - Yeah... You've been a dick... - Said smiling a little - But at least you're admitting it now and that's a pretty good start -

Eric smiled too and replied - You're right, it's a pain in the ass to say it but you are -

Right then Kyle was coming and saw the boys talking. He feared that they might got into a fight or something when they saw each other that day and so he was pretty surprised by the scene. They saw him coming and Stan said - Hey dude. Feeling better today? -

Cartman looked at him and then Kyle with a little worried look - Hey, are you ok? Were you feeling bad yesterday? -

Kyle couldn't help to feel warm inside at the look of Eric worrying about him, and smiling said - Hey guys. Yeah, I'm feeling fine now - And then looking at Eric - It was nothing, just that I had too much on my head and needed to clear it out, but thanks, to both of you for worrying... -

Stan looked at Cartman with wide eyes. The fat boy was really worried about Kyle and it showed - It's nothing man - Said to Kyle

\- Yeah... - Blushing a little and looking away trying to hide it Eric said - It's nothing -

Kyle smiled, he couldn't help to think that the chubby boy looked really cute like that. Last night he had decided that he couldn't spend all the time fighting what he felt, he was going to take things slow, with caution, but he wanted to let himself feel those things hoping that it might give him some insight on what to do with all those feelings.

A moment later Kenny joined them and then the bus came and they got inside. The four boys went to the back of the bus and spent the trip talking about trivial stuff and enjoying, even if they didn't fully realized it, the first stress free moment after many years of always having to watch at least two of them fight between themselves.

The boys arrived to the school and went to the classroom, things were pretty normal and Kyle was, after many days of worries, finally able to pay attention. Eric on the other hand was pretty anxious because it was Friday and it meant that Kyle was going over to his house the next day. He knew that he had to be cautious with his expectations, probably there wasn't going to happen anything special with Kyle that weekend, it would be just a normal evening between two friends, but even that felt great for the chubby boy, as he understood that it didn't matter what they did as long as he could be next to the boy he loved. But at that moment he just let his imagination run wild and soon he was immerse in a pretty erotic fantasy, paying absolutely no attention to what the teacher said.

The first half of the day went away and on the way to the cafeteria, Eric got next to Kyle and said - Hey Kyle, are you coming to my place tomorrow? -

Kyle smiled and said - Of course, I told you so. When do yo want me to be there? -

\- Sweet! Just come whenever you want, could be at the afternoon maybe? - Eric said smiling, then he blushed and said - Will you... Spend the night? -

Kyle blushed a little and replied - If you want me to... -

\- Of course I do! - Said Eric blushing even more - I mean... By the way... Is there something special that you've been wanting to eat and haven't for a while? -

Kyle looked at his friend puzzled by such an strange question and said - Er... I don't know... I haven't eaten chicken in some time I think... But why? -

\- Oh, just asking... - Replied Eric with a grin - Don't mind that - Then he started to walk down the hallway - You coming? -

\- Sure - Said Kyle and followed him.

The rest of the day went as usual except for the fact that Eric spent it daydreaming with an almost fixed smile. Kyle noticed that and thought that he had never seen the chubby boy like that. Normally his smile would look more like a grin and it was almost always accompanied by an evil bright in his eyes, but now his smile looked really honest, even maybe innocent and every time that their eyes crossed Eric would blush a little and pretend he was reading something. Kyle felt really good about his new found friend looking happy and it made him feel like he wanted to make Eric smile everyday, he wanted to protect him and make him happy. That thought still made him a little uneasy, because it meant that he was probably starting to feel things beyond friendship, for the guy that had made his life a hell trough almost all the past years, not to mention that it meant admitting that he was gay. Those were two things that he wasn't yet ready to face. He needed more time.

The school day finally ended and the boys went back to their respective houses. Kyle felt a little nervous about the next day and about spending the night with Eric but he really wanted to do it. The chubby boy on the other hand was really teeming with excitement and fell asleep still planning all for the next day's evening.

January 17

That morning Kyle woke up feeling pretty good, he had spent the night thinking about the last days events and in all the fears and doubts he had, but finally decided that he would enjoy the evening with Eric and if something were to happen then he wouldn't fight it, after all he needed to try some things if we wanted to be sure about what he felt.

Around midday the phone rang and he answered it - Hey dude, what are you doing tonight? Wanna come to my place? I got a new game that you should try - Said the voice from his friend Stan

\- Hey dude, I'm sorry, I promised to spend the night at Eric's house -

\- Oh... Ok... Are you sure? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that but... You're taking it slow right? - Said Stan, his voice sounded a little worried

\- Why you say that? -

\- Well... It's not like... A date right? - Replied Stan

\- What?! No! It's not a date, we're just friends ok? I mean... - Kyle blushed a little - At least he said that we were going to spend the night as friends... -

\- Mmmm... Ok... If you say so... Good luck then. See you on Sunday? -

\- Ok... Thanks and... Don't worry so much for me. I may be a little messed up with this whole thing but I think I can handle it now - Said Kyle - See you on Sunday -

\- Ok, bye - Stan hung up

Kyle stood for a moment there. It wasn't a date right? Eric had said that he wouldn't rush anything and that he wanted to spend the night with him just as friends... But then... What if it were a date? Would that be such a bad thing? Kyle was again confused but tried to control himself and stay true to what he had decided. He was just going to let things flow.

Time passed and at 7 pm. Kyle left his home and went to Eric's. When he got there, trying not to be nervous, rang the doorbell and after a moment he heard Eric's voice - Coming! -

The chubby boy opened the door and said - Hi Kyle, you came! -

\- Of course Eric, I said I would right? -

\- Yeah, of course it's just that... - Eric blushed - I'm not used to this... -

Kyle smiled and said - Hey, you gotta get used to having real friends now -

\- I know - Smiled Eric - Come on in -

Kyle got inside the house and looked at Eric, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, the brown pants and his red jacket. He was now wearing a buttoned shirt and some jeans that looked like new and his hair was nicely combed. He looked really cute, Kyle thought, but why would the boy get himself so nice if it was just an evening between friends? The red haired boy felt something wriggling in his stomach, maybe it was a date after all... At least to Eric... He tried to shake that thought off his mind as Eric said - So... You wanna play something? I thought that we could watch a movie later after dinner... -

\- That sounds nice - Replied Kyle trying to look relaxed

\- So... What you want to play? I've got this new fighting game that I haven't even tried yet. Or... I don't know, whatever you want... -

Kyle was surprised by that, usually Cartman would always want to decide what to play or where to go but now he was letting him to decide. The red haired boy said - Yeah, I mean. That sounds good... -

\- Is there something wrong? - Asked Eric

\- No... - Said Kyle - It's just that I'm not used to you letting others decide things... I mean... I don't want to be rude or anything it's just that it's a change, a good one at that -

\- Well... I said I wanted to change right? - Replied the chubby boy - And I'm trying my best to do it. To say the truth, I'm a little tired of being an asshole all the time... -

Kyle smiled at him and said - That's great Eric. I'm glad to hear that. I like the new you -

Eric blushed and said - Hahaha, well... I'm happy to hear that too... So... You wanna play? -

\- Sounds great. I bet I can beat you in no time - Said Kyle

\- You're on dude - Smiled Eric

The two boys spent the afternoon playing and talking about a lot of stuff. They soon found out that they shared a lot of things that they had never noticed, mostly for being so concentrated on hating each other over the years. Kyle felt really nice spending time with Cartman and getting to know him more and Eric was enjoying to the max being next to the boy he truly loved, even if they just were playing a game.

After a couple of hours Cartman said - Hey, I'm starving... Do you want to eat something? -

\- Yeah, I hungry too. What we're gonna do? Want to order some pizza or something? -

\- None of that - Replied Eric getting up the couch - Come -

Kyle followed him to the dinning room and saw the table nicely arranged for both of them. Eric pulled a chair and said - Sit and wait a little. I'll be here in a moment - And then the boy disappeared trough the kitchen door

Kyle was really surprised about all of that but he sat and waited, patiently on the outside but on the inside he was feeling a little frightened and nervous.

After a couple of minutes Eric came out with a tray on his hands, carefully placed it on the table and said with a wide smile - We have some roasted chicken with mashed potatoes for dinner -

Kyle was petrified, his fears were coming true, that really looked like a date to him... He stood like that for a moment and then said slowly - Did you cooked it by yourself? -

\- Yup - Replied the chubby boy with a little pride on his voice

\- For... For me? That's why you asked me that yesterday? - Said Kyle

\- Well... For both of us, you're not the only one eating today, but yeah... - Replied Eric and looking at the red haired boy's expression, his smile slowly disappeared and with a worried look on his eyes said - What... What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was it too much? -

\- Well... I... Yes... I mean... - Kyle had trouble speaking - No, it's ok but... It's just that all this looks too much like a date to me and it's a little shocking... -

Eric looked to the floor and said with a little sadness on his voice - Nice way to blow it all to hell... - He looked back at Kyle and said - I'm sorry, I didn't wanted it to look like a date. I mean I just wanted to do something special for you, to thank you for all you did for me these last days... - The chubby boy let out a big sigh and continued - Yes, I would love to have a date with you - He blushed - But like I said the other day, I don't want to rush anything, and tonight was meant to be just about two friends hanging out... I'm... I'm sorry that I made it all awkward... -

Kyle couldn't help to feel again the need to hug Eric, he was just so cute blushing like that, and he felt relieved by what the boy said. - I'm sorry about what I said, I jumped to conclusions and didn't saw that you were doing your best to make this a good time to spend together... - He apologized - It wouldn't be a bad thing if it were a date... I mean... I'm just not ready right now... -

Eric looked up with bright eyes and said - Well... I'm not gonna hide what I feel about you, not anymore, but I'll say this again: Take all the time you need, and whatever you decide at the end will be fine. I'm good with just hanging out with you like this... -

Kyle smiled and said - Thanks for not getting mad at me for being such a moron over this... -

\- It's ok - Said Eric - Now, let's eat something and let the awkwardness behind ok? -

\- Fine by me - Replied Kyle

Eric proceeded to serve the plates for both and sat next to Kyle. The red haired boy tried the food and said - Wow! This is really good! -

Eric blushed and said - Hahaha, thanks. -

\- But I mean it, you really know about this. Do you cook often? - Said Kyle

\- Well... With all the time I've been spending alone it was logical that at some moment I would grew tired of junk food and started to cook for myself. Besides, my taste buds are pretty fine tuned and they can't stand to eat the same thing everyday... -

Kyle laughed a little at that and said - Hehehe you sound a little snob saying that you know? -

\- I'm just a fine gentleman - Said Eric making a jokingly sophisticated voice - I'm funny, smart and can cook really well... I'm a nice catch don't you think? -

\- Hahaha, Yes... You are... - Said Kyle blushing a little

\- Well well... Look who's rushing now - Said Eric with a smirk on his face

\- Shut up - Replied Kyle blushing even more

\- Hahahaha, take it easy man, I'm just joking - Laughed Eric with a pure and nice smile

Kyle felt that familiar warmth on his chest from the chubby boy's smile and said - I know... But... I like this you know? -

\- I'm liking this pretty much too - Replied Eric smiling.

Dinner went pretty well and the boys enjoyed both the food and the company. After they had finished, Eric got up and picked up the plates and the rest of the stuff and took it to the kitchen. Kyle got up too and said - Do you want me to help with the dishes? -

\- Nah... I'll do them tomorrow - Replied Eric - I'll just leave them there and then wen can watch a movie if you want -

\- Ok - Replied Kyle - What are we watching? -

\- Don't know... Just, pick one you like from the list on Netflix while I finish here ok? -

\- I'll do that - Said Kyle going over to the living room. He sat on the couch and started surfing the list of movies. After a moment Eric joined him and sitting on the couch said - So... did you picked something good? -

\- I got some suggestions... There's just so many movies... Your list is huge - Replied Kyle

\- Yup, I got nearly every movie and series package there is... You know that I get bored easily... So, which ones are the finalists? -

\- Well, we have the latest remake of "Night of the living dead" for the horror category, or we have some action/comedy about some dumb cops, or we could go with this Japanese sci-fi flick about time travel... - Said Kyle showing a quick preview of each movie as he was mentioning them.

\- Well... I've already seen the cops one... And the sci-fi looks interesting but it's like 3 hours long... -

\- Oh, I didn't saw that - Said Kyle - Well, we're going with horror then -

\- Nice - Grinned Eric - Oh wait! - He got up the couch and ran to the kitchen. Then he came back with a bucket of popcorn and a soda - I made these too -

\- But, we ate dinner not an hour ago - Said Kyle

\- Yeah... So? I need to keep my figure - Replied Eric sitting on the couch again - Besides you can't watch a movie without popcorn, but if you don't want any then there's more for me... -

\- Hahahaha You're right about that - Laughed Kyle - But about your figure... You should take care a little... -

\- Why? I gave up the everyday junk food a long ago and I eat healthy stuff too. And like I said before, I like to be chubby like this, I mean, I wouldn't want to be a rolling ball of fat, but I think I look good like this - Replied Eric patting his big belly a little

Kyle thought exactly the same thing, Eric did looked cute like he was right now but the red haired boy wasn't ready to admit it loudly and trying to change the subject said - Well... Yo have a point there... - He blushed a little and looking at the T.V. said - So... Are we watching the movie? And don't eat it all... I may want some later... -

Eric noticed the other boy's blushing, maybe he had a real chance there after all... Smiling said - I know dude, I made it for both of us, of course I'll save you some. Wouldn't want you to get all skinny again -

Kyle blushed some more, he wasn't nearly as chubby as Eric, but he had got just a little pudgy over the last year, maybe because of the changes that his body was going trough or maybe just because of his lack of physical activity. Some times he wasn't so comfortable about his figure as Eric was about his own, but most of the time he didn't cared about that. Anyways, he was again surprised about Cartman's willingness to share, a thing that the boy had had too much trouble with, but now he was doing it out of his own volition. Kyle realized that Eric was really changing and at an amazing speed. Maybe the boy only needed someone to show him that they cared...

The red haired boy started the movie and they both relaxed on the couch to watch it.

They had already seen the original movie and the many remakes of it, so this one was nothing new, although it had a few good surprises here and there, but despite that, what the boys were really enjoying was being next to each other. Kyle realized that he had longed for something like this for a long time, just being there with Eric, as friends, no fights, no hate at all, just two friends hanging about, and maybe, at least on a little corner of his mind he had longed for something more. The red haired boy realized of that little corner growing bigger and stronger with every thing that this new and nicer Eric Cartman was doing, and soon he was wanting to reach and cuddle with the chubby boy and stay like that for the rest of the movie, but, even if he had said that he was going to let things flow, his fears took control and he stood still, torn between what his mind said and what his body and heart really wanted.

Eric was having the same struggle, although he knew what he wanted and had come to terms with it a long time ago, he was trying to control himself to keep true to what he had said to Kyle about not rushing anything. Besides, he really was somewhat tired of always getting things by force, and he was really sick of the forced "love" that he sadly knew too well, so if someone were to be with him, if someone were to love him, he wanted it to be true, and nothing better to show that than letting the other one take the first step.

Even with all that was going inside them, both boys loved that shared moment and when the movie finally ended they felt really good, although a little tired. Having an inner battle can be pretty exhausting.

As the credits were rolling Eric said - Well... That was good, although I would have left out the part about the baby-eating mother stuff... I mean, I love gore and stuff but that was pretty stupid. Zombies don't cry... -

\- Yeah... It was lame, but it was meant to give the movie some depth... - Replied Kyle

\- Dude, zombie flicks don't need depth, they just need blood - Said Eric rolling his eyes

\- Hahaha you're right - Laughed Kyle - Say... I'm feeling a little dizzy here -

\- So finally those pills are starting to work... - Said Eric with a grin

\- What?! What pills? - Yelled Kyle with wide and frightened eyes

\- Hey, easy dude. I was just joking - Replied Eric laughing - You should have seen your face... Hey... I was joking ok? - He continued, a little worried that his friend's expression hadn't changed - You don't think that I would have spiked the soda or something right? -

\- Well... You've done that before... - Said Kyle trying to calm himself

Eric looked down and with a sad voice said - Yeah... I know... I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot... -

Kyle saw that the chubby boy was really sorry and said - No... I'm sorry... I should have known you were joking, it's just that I gotta get used to you not doing that crazy stuff again... -

\- Who said I'm not gonna do anything crazy anymore? - Replied Eric, then raising his hands said - Joking joking... Sorry, it's hard to stop being an ass in just a few days. And even harder when one feels safe... -

Kyle looked at him and saw that the boy was blushing and said - You feel safe now? You mean... With me? -

\- Yeah... I feel like I can be myself and that I don't have to act and... Well... - He blushed even harder - You make feel secure... -

The red haired boy was still surprised at how much he affected the chubby boy. He too blushed and said - Well... I'm happy that you feel this way... I mean... I too feel good being around you... -

Eric smiled and with bright eyes said - Thanks for being here Kyle, and for caring about me, even if I don't deserve it -

Kyle smiled too and said - You're doing your best to deserve this and so much more. I'm glad to be here -

\- Sorry about the bad joke from earlier... I'm a little tired too. Wanna go to sleep? - Said Eric.

\- Yeah... I need to rest a little - Replied Kyle.

The two boys went upstairs after grabbing Kyle's backpack, where he had his pajamas, and when they got into Eric's room Kyle saw that next to the bed there was a mattress already with sheets, covers, and a pillow on it. Eric had really worked hard on making the whole evening as nice as he could and Kyle, realizing that, felt the familiar warmth on his chest again, thinking of Eric doing all this just for him.

\- Ok, so, I thought I'd sleep on the floor so you could take the bed. I mean, it's more comfortable and stuff... - Said Eric

\- You sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor, really - Replied Kyle

\- No, no way. You take the bed. I mean it - Said the chubby boy

\- Ok... - Said Kyle and started to take his shirt off

\- Hey... don't you want me to wait outside? -

\- What for? - Asked Kyle

\- So... You know. So you can change... - Replied Eric blushing

Kyle smiled at the cute face his friend was making and said - Dude, you've already saw me fully naked remember? - He blushed too - It's ok, really, we're friends and now, I don't mind it. I mean I'm just gonna put on my pajamas -

\- Well... I just didn't wanted you to feel uncomfortable, that's all... - Replied Eric - But if you say it's ok... - And with that he started to get changed too. Kyle couldn't contain a little laugh when he saw that Eric still wore his green pajamas covered with little bears, although it must have been a new one because it fit him ok even after having grown a little.

Cartman heard him laughing and said - What? -

\- Nothing, it's just that you still wear those... -

\- What's wrong with them? - Said Eric blushing - They're comfy and warm and I like them -

\- There's nothing wrong with that, I mean, you look... - Kyle blushed - You look kinda cute with them... -

Eric blushed harder and said - Thanks... - He went to the mattress on the floor and raising the covers said - Well, enough of this... Let's go to bed ok? - Even saying that, Kyle saw him smiling wide and so he went to the bed and got inside.

\- Good night Eric -

\- Good night Kyle - Replied the boy switching off the lights.

It must had been 2 A.M. and it was the tenth time that Kyle rolled on the bed. He was having serious trouble to sleep, mostly because his mind was again working at full steam, filled with thoughts about Eric Cartman. The red haired boy was desperate to clarify his mind about this issue. Laying on Eric's bed after having such a perfect evening with him was really nice, but he felt that something was missing, and he knew perfectly well the answer, what was missing in that bed was Eric himself. Kyle needed to touch him again, to feel him close, but at the same time he was filled with fear about facing the truth that those thoughts came with.

After much thinking he decided that it was useless to keep fighting his own feelings and that the best he could do was allow them to come out, that was the only way to be sure about this thing, he would go on with this, cautiously of course, but with the confidence that if something happened it was only because he wanted it. He allowed himself to trust in Eric about not rushing things but didn't wanted to give him false hopes, after all, he did cared about the chubby boy and didn't wanted to hurt him. Kyle decided that he would talk about this with Eric the next morning so they could let things clear so no one would end up hurt, but right now he just wanted to have him close and he was going to do something about it.

The red haired boy payed attention to the sounds in the room, he could hear his friend's breathing but he couldn't hear him snore a little like the other nights that he had spent with the boy, so maybe he was awake too? Quietly, almost whispering, Kyle said - Eric... Are you awake? -

He heard the other boy rolling over and with a sigh Cartman said - You too are having trouble to sleep? -

So he had been awake all this time? Kyle thought that maybe the chubby boy was going trough something similar to him. Hesitantly he said - Yeah... Hey... do you... Do you want to come up here? -

\- Uh? No... It's not because of that I can't sleep, besides I already told you that the bed is yours tonight... - Kyle let out a sigh and understanding Eric said - Oh!... You mean to go there... With... You? Are you sure you want that? -

Cartman couldn't saw it but Kyle was blushing and said - Yeah... I'm sure... Just... Just come here... If you want -

Eric was surprised by those words but it was a most pleasant surprise - Of course I want to! - He said, and crawling out of the mattress he went to the bed and lifted the covers, a little hesitantly he got inside and laying on his left side covered both of them with the covers. They stood like that in silence, Eric barely touching the red haired boy, not wanting to overwhelm him fearing that that could ruin this awesome moment. After a couple of minutes, Kyle that had been laying on his back, rolled to his left side too, grabbed the chubby boy's right arm and put it around him, making the hand to rest over his chest and let his own hand rest on top of it.

Eric was speechless, this was too awesome to be true but here he was, hugging the boy he loved and this time it wasn't forced or out of pity, Kyle really wanted him to be like this with him and this filled the chubby boy with joy.

Kyle was blushing pretty hard but also was smiling, it felt wonderful to have Eric hugging him like that, the warmth of the bigger boy was really nice and his hand was soft but at the same time was steady on his chest, protective, Kyle felt secure like that.

After a couple of minutes however, the red haired boy started to feel something that slowly but firmly was poking him right were his back ended and his butt started... He knew pretty well what it was and laughed to himself a little. It was obvious that something like this would happen, knowing the feelings that Eric had for him.

Not wanting to sound accusing he said - Hey Eric... Is that...? -

The chubby boy was red as a tomato, he knew what was going on and he couldn't help it. He was terrified of blowing this wonderful thing for something like that, so when Kyle spoke he said ashamed - I'm... I'm really sorry... It wasn't my intention, I couldn't help it... - He started to move away and tried to get his hand away from his friend's chest - I'll better go back to the floor... I'm really sorry Kyle... -

Kyle felt the shame and sorrow on the bigger boy's voice and instantly regretted having said that - No! Don't go, please - He tightened the grip on Eric's hand and pulling himself towards him said - I didn't meant it like that, I'm not even sure why I said anything. I'm sorry. It's... It's ok, really. I'm not mad about it -

Eric stopped trying to flee and said - You... Are you sure you're not mad about it? -

\- I'm sure, yes. I mean, it's an involuntary reaction right? And a pretty obvious one given our situation... - Kyle tried to sound reassuring - Don't stress yourself about it ok? - He blushed and continued - It's... It's kinda nice to see that I make you feel like this... -

Eric was astounded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. After a moment of remaining silent he said - I... Don't know what to say... Well... Yeah, you make me feel a lot of things you know... Not only this I mean... -

\- I know Eric, and I'm fine with it, really - Replied Kyle, to say the truth, the same thing was happening to him right at that moment, but he preferred not to say it. Things were good like this and he wasn't ready to take another step just yet.

\- I'm happy to hear that Kyle - Said Eric smiling

\- Lets try and get some sleep ok? - Said Kyle

\- Yeah... Good night Kyle - Said The chubby boy pulling Kyle closer to him

\- Good night Eric - Said Kyle smiling.

***** Well, here it is finally, the third chapter of this story. I hope that you're liking this story so far as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you may have noticed, the title for every chapter and even for the story itself are always song titles that I think go pretty well with the sentiment of the chapter. They're not songfics so don't expect the chapters to be a translation of the songs mentioned, it's more like I took those songs because there's a part of the lyrics or it's general meaning that goes well with what's happening in the story.**

***** As always, I'll be waiting for your nice reviews that always gives me confidence and courage to keep posting this story that I love so much.**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is I promise by When in Rome**


	4. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 4

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 4  
**

**Proud  
**

January 18

Eric was having one of the nicest dreams he ever had, but just in the middle of it something started to bother him. After a couple of seconds trying to stay inside the dream, he realized that he was already awake, and what was bothering him was the light that entered trough the window and landed just over his face. Morning had come a while ago but it wasn't until the light shifted into that position, that the boy could leave the dream world. Unlike most mornings, Eric wasn't annoyed this time about waking up, in fact he was feeling wonderful, he didn't remember having slept so well in his entire life. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that Kyle was still in the same position as he was when they had gone to sleep last night, Eric was holding the red haired boy like he could hold a teddy bear, but the feelings he was getting from the boy couldn't compare with anything that he had ever felt. Eric was full with love and a strong sense of protection towards Kyle and at the same time he felt that the other boy gave him the comfort and security that he had been needing through all of his life. Eric felt at home for the first time in his life.

The chubby boy stood still, not wanting to wake up Kyle, for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of his arm around the smaller boy's body. After a while, the sunlight shifted again, and now it was right over Kyle's face. Eric wanted to do something to block it but didn't dared to move fearing that he might wake the other boy up, he couldn't even raise his hand to block the sun because Kyle had it locked tight with his own hands over his chest. Eventually, the warmth of the sun started to take effect on the red haired boy, and he moved a little while waking up, making a couple of little moans that filled Eric's heart with tenderness.

\- So you finally woke up - Said Eric smiling

\- Um... Yeah... Good morning Eric - Replied Kyle yawning a little - Did you waited again for me to wake? -

\- Yup, didn't wanted to disturb such a beautiful view... -

\- Shut up - Laughed Kyle blushing - Watching me sleep can't be something beautiful... I bet I even snore a lot or something like that... -

\- Totally the opposite, you're cute like a puppy when sleeping - Replied Eric holding him tight - Watching you is always something beautiful... - Let out finally blushing

\- You... You really feel like that about me? - Said Kyle blushing hard - I mean... I don't know what to say... -

\- Well... Yeah... I really love you Kyle... -

\- I... I don't know what to say Eric... I've never imagined being like this with you and even more, all of this you're saying... - Kyle felt overwhelmed by those words, Eric had never said something so beautiful like that to anyone, Kyle didn't even thought that he could, but here he was, listening to the chubby boy giving out his heart and the red haired boy didn't knew what to do with it. On one side he wanted to take it and to take Eric and be happy together, but on the other side his fears were really strong and he wasn't ready or even sure that he wanted to take such a huge step. Kyle was torn, feeling like he was letting Eric down but he couldn't help to say - I'm... I'm sorry I can't reply to that... I'm just not ready for all this... -

Sensing the pain that Kyle was going trough, Eric held him closer to him and said - Hey... Don't be sorry. I wasn't expecting an answer to that. I just wanted to say what I feel. I spent all these years hiding my feelings for you, and hurting so much because of it, that now they just get out like a burst... I should control myself... I really don't want to pressure you or make you feel bad about this or about yourself for not feeling the same... -

Both boys had tears in their eyes but even if there was a sort of sadness going trough them, the care and the need to protect each other was much stronger and at the end, the pain started to fade away, leaving just the warmth they both shared at that moment. The two boys stood still and silent for a couple of minutes and then Kyle said - Thanks Eric, thanks for understanding what I'm going trough right now and thanks for all the beautiful things that you've said and done for me these last days. I know now that what you feel for me is too great to contain and I think you shouldn't do it. Just, give me some time to set my mind clear... -

\- I should thank you too for being here with me and for understanding me too. Like I said, I'll give you all the time you need. As long as we can still see each other and hang out like yesterday I'll be happy. - Replied Eric, and then smiling said - And of course I'll be more than happy if you want to repeat this we're having right now... -

Kyle laughed a little - Well... This sure feels great so I think you can expect me wanting to repeat it -

\- Sweet! - Said Eric smiling.

Kyle rolled onto his back and Eric raised himself a little so he was now reclining on his side next to the smaller boy. They looked at each other for a moment and both smiled at the same time - Say... How can you be so sure that I'm always like this when I sleep? - Asked Kyle - We've only slept together a couple of times... -

Eric blushed and said - Well... You know... I've watched you a couple of times... -

\- You've watched me sleeping? - Laughed surprised Kyle - Like from outside my window or something? -

The chubby boy blushed harder and looking away just nodded.

\- Dude! That's creepy! - Laughed Kyle.

\- Hey! I just... - Started Eric.

\- It's a little creepy but at the same time is kinda sweet - Smiled Kyle looking at the chubby boy's eyes

\- Well, I've done quite a lot of crazy things... That it's just a little mischief don't you think? -

\- Hehehe, you're right... - Smiled Kyle.

\- Hey... I'm a little hungry, want to come down to have breakfast? - Said Eric.

\- That sounds great - Replied Kyle.

The two boys got out of the bed and got dressed. Then they went down to the kitchen and Eric prepared a nice breakfast for both of them. After eating they went to the living room and sat on the couch to play some video games. Near 11am Kyle said - Hey... I should get going... -

Eric looked a little disappointed, he wanted to spend more time with Kyle, but he had enjoyed a lot having him there and he decided to keep that feeling on his mind and not be sad about it ending.

\- Yeah... It was great having you here... -

\- I've had a wonderful time with you Eric, I really enjoyed it all - Said Kyle

\- So... You want to repeat it some other time? -

\- Of course! I'll be happy to do this again - Smiled Kyle.

\- Nice! -

Kyle blushed a little and said - Say... If you want... Could we hug a little before I go? -

Eric smiled wide and replied - Of course I want! Come here - And he hugged the smaller boy. Kyle hugged him back and they stood like that for a moment, enjoying the affection they felt for each other.

After a couple of minutes they moved away and Kyle said - This was nice... But I have to go now... -

\- I know... And it was really nice indeed - Replied Eric

They went to the door and Eric opened it. Kyle stood outside and smiling said - See you on Monday Eric -

\- See you at school Kyle. Take care -

\- You too -

Kyle started to walk and looking back he, waved to Eric who was still at the door. Eric waved back and finally closed the door when Kyle walked away.

Going down the street, Kyle felt that, even if the day was pretty cold, it was full of life and he noticed things that he had never payed attention to before, like the colors of the houses, almost covered with snow, the gleam of the sun trough the frozen branches of the trees and the song of the few birds that had stayed that winter. Maybe it was just because of how good he had slept the last night, but he felt happy and full of energy. And he knew that such a good night of sleep was just because trough it all he had had Eric hugging him. Kyle could still feel the chubby boy's arms around him, the warmth of his body on his back and, yes, that hard bit of Eric that had poked him all night long. The red haired boy laughed a little at the thought of that, and even if he still was pretty afraid from the thought of him maybe being gay, feeling Eric getting hard like that because of him, made Kyle feel good and he even recognized that he had been hard all night too.

After a while the red haired boy got to his house and greeting his parents on the way, he went to his bedroom and laid on the bed. He wasn't tired but he needed to be quiet for a while to think about all that had happened. Just an hour later, he heard his mother calling him to eat something before they went to the mall. Kyle then remembered that he was supposed to go to Stan's house that afternoon and so he asked his parents to drop him there on the way back from the mall. Mrs. Broflovski looked at the boy with a frown and said - You're going to Stan's house again? Just yesterday you stayed the night there -

\- I know, but I have to go to finish some homework for school - Lied Kyle. He hadn't told his parents that he had spent the night with Eric Cartman. Kyle knew that his mother resented the chubby boy for the many times that he had said and done terrible things towards their religion.

\- Oh, I see. I'm glad that you're such a good student bubbeleh -

\- Thanks mom - Replied Kyle. He didn't liked lying to his parents, but he didn't wanted them to be against his friendship with Eric or even worse, that they forbade him to see the chubby boy.

The day went away and Kyle was a little bored at the mall, after a couple of hours there, they went back and the red haired boy hopped off the car in front of the Marsh's house - Be back home before 9 ok? - Said his mother

\- Ok mom, bye -

Stan had seen him coming and was waiting on the door. - Hey dude - He looked at Kyle and asked - Why did you brought your backpack? -

\- Hi Stan, I had to bring it because I'm supposed to be here to work on something for school... -

\- What? Why's that? - Replied puzzled Stan.

\- I'll explain inside -

\- Ok, come in... -

The boys entered the house and after greeting Stan's parents they, went to the boy's room and Kyle sat on the chair next to the desk. Stan closed the door and said - So... You're acting weird lately... Could yo explain to me why the backpack? -

Kyle sighed and said - Well, I had to tell my mom that I would be coming today again because we had to finish some homework -

\- Again? - Asked the black haired boy raising his eyebrows

\- Yeah... Cause to them I spent last night here... -

\- What? Why did they think that? Didn't you stayed at Cartman's last night? - Stan asked with wide eyes

\- Well yes, I did, but I didn't told them that. You know that my mother doesn't thinks nicely of Eric and I was afraid that they would get mad at me hanging out with him... -

Stan sat on his bed and said - Oh... I see... That's a shit man, but, you know... If you plan to keep hanging out with Cartman like that, you're gonna have to tell them someday... -

\- I know dude, but, I just want to see how things develops ok? I mean, I shouldn't, but I can't help to keep some doubts about Eric... He's progressing incredibly fast, and everyday I'm more convinced that his change is real, but still I want to be cautious... - Replied Kyle

\- Yeah... I get what you say dude. I've seen that the guy is pretty different from what he used to be but yeah... I too have some doubts left - Said Stan reclining a little - Anyways... Tell me, how did it went? -

Kyle smiled and said - It was awesome! We did a lot of stuff and had so much fun... Dude, he even cooked for me -

Stan raised his eyebrows and said - He cooked? Wow... And so... You still say that it wasn't a date then? -

Kyle blushed a little and said - Well... I was afraid that it would turn out like that, in fact, when he brought the food and said that he had cooked it himself for us I was terrified. But then he assured me that it was just a nice gesture to thank me for helping him to change and for being his friend... In fact, he never made anything that looked like and advance towards me or something - The boy blushed harder and said - Well... In fact I think I did more than him in that aspect... -

Stan looked at his friend with wide eyes and said - Dude! You two did it? -

Kyle looked back with wide eyes - What?! No! We didn't do that! We just played some games, dined, watched a movie and then... - The red haired boy was red as his hair - Well... We did slept together... Um... Cuddling again... But only because... Well... Because I asked him to - He looked to the floor and heard his friend whistling loudly.

\- Wow dude, you're really getting into that guy and he's definitely getting into you -

\- Well, I'm still not sure about what I feel. I mean, I know that when I'm near him, when I hug him, I feel good. In fact I feel better than I've felt ever before, but I still have this voice inside my head that tells me that feeling like that for a guy, and for Eric of them all, is wrong... -

Stan contemplated his friend, he could tell that Kyle was different when he was near Cartman, specially these last few days. He had never seen his friend as happy as he was right now when he told him about the night he spent with Cartman. He still was a little worried about Kyle, but if his friend needed Cartman to be happy then he wanted to help him overcome his fears.

\- Hey man, take it easy ok? Don't try to jump to conclusions and try to listen to your feelings. Who cares what others may say? You can always count on me to support you, even if you want to be with Cartman. - He grinned a little - I mean, after all you could make a nice couple... -

Kyle looked at his friend and laughing a little said - You're a moron... But thanks, I really needed to hear this. I know that I can count on you and I'm really grateful for that. You can count on me for anything you need too -

Stan smiled - I know man, and I'm not the only one... I know that Kenny supports you too on this, he told me the other day that he wanted to help in any way he could -

Kyle smiled wide and said - I'm really glad that I have such good friends... -

The boys spent rest of the time talking, Kyle told his friend about all that had happened at Eric's house, although he left out some details too intimate to tell, at least for now. Finally, the red haired boy looked at the clock on Stan's computer and said - Crap, it's almost 9 already... My mother told me to get back before 9 -

\- It's ok dude, I have some homework left to do anyways -

\- Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you with that - Said Kyle.

\- It was more important for me to support you now... You've always listened to me when I needed it and I think it's my turn to help you too don't you think? - Replied Stan with a smile.

\- Thanks again Stan, about today, and all the times you've been there for me -

\- Don't get so sensible dude - Laughed Stan - This is just what a friend does right? -

\- You're right - Smiled Kyle -

\- Now, get going before your mom grounds you or something -

\- Right, see you tomorrow Stan - Said Kyle

\- See you tomorrow - Replied his friend.

January 20

The morning was pretty bright and clear that day and even if the air was freezing, Kyle thought that it was a beautiful morning. The boy tied his hat and after that, he put his hands inside his pockets, trying to stay warm as he waited for his friends and the bus to go to school. After just a couple of minutes he saw Kenny and Eric walking down the street towards him, they were talking and laughing, probably at some of Eric's weird jokes. Kyle smiled, seeing his friends like that, even if Eric and Kenny had always gotten along pretty fine, this time the red haired boy thought it was different, Eric had a nice and warm smile on his face and there wasn't a single trace of the evilness that often plagued his eyes. When they reached the bus stop Kyle greeted them - Hey guys, how are you? What are you laughing at? -

\- Hi Kyle - Said Kenny - We were remembering that time that someone organized that concert to wait for god's coming and of how Rod Stewart looked like a raisin on wheels -

Kyle let out a grunt and frowned a little at Eric - You shouldn't joke about old people like that -

\- I'm sorry - Said Eric looking down a little - But he did looked like that... -

Kenny laughed again and Kyle couldn't manage to hold inside a little giggle too, he knew that Eric didn't meant bad and besides, he himself wasn't a saint either. - Well... Yeah... he kinda looked like that... -

The chubby boy grinned and said - Look Kenny, we're bringing Kyle to the daaaark side -

Kyle laughed and said - Hey, I think it's quite the opposite... You're becoming quite the gentleman yourself... - The red haired boy winked at Eric - You even cook now... -

\- Hey! - Said Cartman blushing a little - That's private -

\- But you just told me yourself all about last Saturday's night at your place - Grinned Kenny.

Kyle froze and with wide eyes said - He told you everything? -

\- Well... The boring moron saved the spicy bits to himself... - Laughed Kenny - Don't worry Kyle, I'm alright with you two doing stuff, and you know that I won't tell anything that you don't want to be out there -

\- Thanks Kenny - Said Kyle blushing a little - I trust you and we're friends after all, we shouldn't be keeping things from each other... -

\- Well... This "no privacy" policy is making me doubt about wanting to be a good guy after all - Said joking Eric, who had been looking away so the other two didn't noticed how hard he was blushing.

\- But then you're gonna miss out all the fun of having Kyle sleeping at your house... - Said Kenny with a grin.

\- He-Hey! - Yelled Kyle and Eric at the same time, both were blushing hard but when they looked at each other they smiled a little.

\- Hahahaha You're so easy to mess with - Laughed Kenny.

\- Well... He does have a point... - Said Kyle - I'm really happy at us talking and laughing like this... -

\- Yeah... This is good... - Said Eric - Sorry for being an asshole all this years and ruining everything all the time... - The chubby boy looked to the floor.

Kyle went next to him and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder said - Hey, don't be sad, all that is in the past. We're making together something new here so let's try and enjoy it ok? -

Eric looked at him with bright eyes and smiling said - You're right - The chubby boy's smile was so pure and innocent that Kyle was dying to hug him tight, out of the overwhelming tenderness that he felt, but he didn't dared to do it in front of Kenny. He knew that the blonde boy wasn't going to be bothered by that, but anyways, he was too embarrassed to take that step just yet, so he just smiled back at Eric.

Right then Stan arrived at the bus stop and said giggling - Hey guys, are we having another sentimental moment here? -

\- We were just talking about how we're now the Four Musketeers or something... - Said Kenny laughing - At least if this fucking cold doesn't turns us into four pretty friendly icicles... -

\- Dude, you're right, is freezing today - Replied Kyle.

Kenny pulled the hood of his parka over his head and closed it until only his eyes were visible, like in the old times - Mffmfmfmf - He muttered.

The four boys laughed and Stan said - Man, I missed that... I don't even know how we could understand you at all... -

Kenny removed his parka and Eric said - Well... That's because we've been friends for almost all of our lives... - He looked away - At least you three -

\- Hey dude, you're our friend too - Said Stan - Even if you were an asshole back then we were always together, and now we're getting along even better, and that's because you decided to let us into your life. Don't look back at your faults anymore, unless if it's to learn from them -

\- Stan's right dude, you're being pretty cool now and you shouldn't be sad about what happened - Said Kenny.

\- You can always make amends and learn to apologize, but you also have to learn to enjoy what having friends that care about you can bring to your life. Don't be sad anymore ok? We're in this together - Said Kyle.

Eric had tears in his eyes and turned over so they couldn't see that, but with a wide smile said - Thanks guys - He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and turned over again grinning - But you have to stop being so mellow -

The boys laughed again just as the bus was stopping in front of them. The trip to school went pretty well and the four friends enjoyed feeling that now, they were really close.

The first hours of school were pretty boring for Kyle, and he felt relieved when lunch hour came and he went to eat with his friends. Sitting at the table the boys were talking about trivial stuff when Kenny said - Hey guys, do you want to come to my place tomorrow after school? I'm gonna be alone till late because my parents are going out to take my sister to a friend's party and my brother is going to his friend's house too -

\- Sounds cool - Said Stan.

\- Yeah, count me in - said Kyle.

They looked at Eric and he asked - What? Oh right, you want me to go? -

\- Of course dumbass, you're our friend - Said Kenny.

Eric smiled and said - Thanks... It's just that I'm not used to this... - Then he looked to his plate - But... I can't go. My mother is coming home and probably will want me to be there... -

Kyle looked at him a little worried, the chubby boy noticed that and said - Hey, it's nothing, really. It's just that she insists in me being there when she's in the house... -

\- Well, I'm sure you'll come next time right? - Said Stan.

\- Yeah, of course - replied Eric.

The boys finished their lunch and went to the classroom. Stan and Kenny went ahead and Kyle walking next to Eric asked - Hey, it's everything ok? I noticed you a little sad back there -

The chubby boy looked at him and answered - Yeah... I mean, don't worry for me, it's not like I'll be in trouble just for having my mother back you know? It was just that, these last days, I hadn't thought at all about all the things that happened before in my house, and thinking of my mother coming home made me remember... -

Kyle looked at his friend, he felt the sadness on the boy's heart and he too felt it inside him. Putting his hand on Eric's shoulder said - Listen, you're not alone anymore ok? You have all of us to help you in any way we can and you can count on me if you want to talk about that or if you just want to forget about it for a while... I want to help you with that. -

Eric looked at him with somewhat watery eyes and said - Thanks Kyle, all you did these last days really made me forget about all that shit, at least until now, but even then, I feel like I have the strength now to at least try being ok -

\- Don't thank me for that, I'm glad I can help you with this. You deserve to be happy you know? If you ever feel down just remember that, and if that's not enough just call me and I'll do all I can to try to cheer you up - Said Kyle smiling.

\- I can't believe you're saying this to me... I never thought that you could want to help me after all the shit I've done to you. You're really the best guy I've ever knew Kyle. And I'm not saying this just because you know... - He blushed - Well... What I want to say is that you're great and that I too want to do everything I can to make you happy... -

Kyle felt tears wanting to come out and said - I'm happy now being friends with you -

Eric smiled and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, Kyle shuddered a little at that and Eric got his arm away saying - Hey, I was just showing my friend some affection... I'm sorry if it bothered you... -

\- No... I didn't meant that you bothered me, it just took me by surprise, that's all - Said Kyle, and blushing he continued - I like when... When you are close... -

Eric smiled and said - I like having you close too, but sometimes I feel that I go too far... I'm sorry if that's the case. You just tell me and I'll stop ok? -

Kyle looked at him, stopping just outside of the classroom and taking the chance now, that there were no one around, said - Look, like I said, I like having you close to me... I'm still confused and a little frightened about this whole thing and yes, I want to take it slow but, it doesn't mean that I feel uncomfortable with us... Well... Hugging and stuff... - He blushed - I really like how that feels and I want to do it more... But, for now that's all I can take... Is that ok with you? -

Eric looked at him and smiling said - I'm happy to know that you enjoy being like that with me. I love to hug you too. I know pretty well what you are going trough and I understand that it isn't easy to feel something like this when everyone tells you that it's wrong... I wish I could help you with this as much as you are helping me with my stuff... But at least I want you to know that you can count on me to talk or anything you need and that I won't push things farther that you can take it. Like I said, just tell me if something bothers you and I'll stop. I'll be happy just as long as we can share at least a conversation, so I'm more than ok with this -

Kyle looked at the hall and seeing that it was empty he leaned forward and hugged Eric, the chubby boy hugged him back and for just the few seconds that it lasted, both boys felt wonderful.

Pulling away Kyle said - Thanks Eric -

\- I thank you Kyle - Smiled the chubby boy - Now let's get in before the teacher comes.

January 21

The next day, Kyle was in maths class with the rest of his friends and they had to solve a rather difficult set of problems that the teacher had given to them, they had to do it in pairs, Kyle was paired with Kenny, Stan was with Wendy and Eric was paired with Butters. Suddenly, Kyle looked up startled when he heard Eric almost yelling - I just don't get it alright?! -

\- O-Ok... But don't get mad at me for that - Replied Butters with a frightened and sad look.

\- What's happening back there? - Said the teacher.

Eric let out a sigh and said - Nothing sir, I'm sorry I yelled -

\- Well, keep quiet next time - Replied the teacher - And wait here after class ends, I want to talk with you -

\- Wha?... - Started Eric with wide eyes - Ok... - Said finally, and then apologized to Butters for having yelled at him.

Kyle watched the scene a little concerned, and decided to wait for Eric at the end of the class. When the bell finally rang and all the kids got out, Kyle waited just outside the classroom door for Eric to come. He was worried for his friend and tried to listen to what the teacher said but there was too much noise outside. Finally after a couple of minutes Eric came out and surprised to see his friend there said - Hey Kyle, what are you doing here? -

\- I was waiting for you, I was worried that you might be in trouble -

\- Thanks for that - Replied Eric - It's nothing really... -

Kyle knew that something was bothering the chubby boy and asked - Do you want to tell me what happened today? -

Eric looked at him and sighed - Well... I've been having trouble paying attention in class lately... Not that I did it a lot before but... It's like I can't hold what the teachers say... I guess there's just too much going on inside my head right now -

The red haired boy looked at him worried and said - I hope I'm not causing you trouble... -

The chubby boy smiled - Hey, I've had you in my mind since a long time ago... - Kyle blushed at that - No... It's more like, I don't know... I often find myself remembering things that I've done and some others that happened to me and they just cloud my mind... I mean, I've never had to deal with guilt before you know? I used to just dismiss other people's pain, pain that I had caused most of the time, but now it's like all that is hitting me like a huge boulder and I try to stay calm but then a voice in my head tells me to don't bother with being a good person, that life is easier if you don't care about anyone but yourself - Eric's voice was starting to break - And I try hard to shake all those thoughts away, but they're too strong - He looked at Kyle and said - But then, I think of you... And it gives me the strength to fight all that darkness... But all that fighting is tiresome and well... At times like that I just wish I could lay down and not have to worry about school and stuff... -

Kyle couldn't help to feel really sad for his friend, he wanted to protect him and make him smile again. He hadn't thought about how hard it must have been for Eric to have changed so much in so little amount of time, and now he could see the effort that the chubby boy was making to not go back to his old self. Kyle put his hand on Eric's arm and squeezing it softly said - Hey, I don't know if it helps but I'm proud of you for doing your best to change. I think that it's a great thing and you should be proud of yourself too for taking that first step -

Eric looked at him with blurred eyes and said - Thanks, that really helps a lot, I mean it. -

Kyle smiled - And remember, you are not alone in this, you have me and Stan and Kenny if you need help with anything. -

\- Thanks again, I guess I have to learn to rely on others for some things... I've dealt with so much alone that I got to think that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life... It feels really good to know that there's someone who cares about me -

\- Are you feeling better now? - Said Kyle.

\- Yeah... Thanks. Now let's go or we'll miss the bus -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle starting to walk - By the way, what did the teacher said to you? -

\- Well... I'm doing pretty bad in class... He says that he'll give me the opportunity to raise my grades but to do that I have to turn a bunch of problems that he gave me for next week and he said that I have to get someone to tutor me to do them... - They reached the lockers and started to get their stuff out to go back home.

\- Well, that's not so bad... At least you have the chance to raise your grades right? And if you want, I could be your tutor and help you with the rest of your homework too... - Said Kyle.

Eric looked at him with bright eyes and said - You'd do that for me? -

\- Of course, I said I wanted to help you and this is a good start, right? -

\- Hey, you've been helping me with a lot, probably more than you realize... - Replied Eric - Thanks Kyle, I would love you to help me with homework... But you have to promise that you wont freak out again if I do something to make it up with you ok? - They closed the lockers and started to walk again.

\- Hahahaha I said I was sorry for that... - Said Kyle blushing - And you don't have to repay me for this. I'm happy to help you -

\- Yeah... I get it, but still I want to do nice things for you... - Replied Eric blushing too - I love to see you smile... -

\- I... - Kyle was blushing pretty hard - I like to see you smile too Eric... -

The chubby boy just smiled wide and said - Well, it's easy for you to make me do that... -

The boys finally got to the bus stop as their friends were waiting for them. Stan said - Hey guys, what happened? We've been trying to stall the bus to wait for you -

\- It was all my fault... - Said Eric - Sorry... -

The boys got up and the bus started to move. They went to the back and there, Kyle told their friends about what happened after the class had ended.

The trip back from school ended, and the boys got out of the bus, Kenny said - So, guys, you're coming with me right? -

\- Yeah, of course - Said Stan.

\- Yup - Replied Kyle.

\- Well... I can walk with you for a while... - Said Eric.

\- Man, don't feel bad, it's not the last time that we'll be doing something after school right? - Said Kenny.

\- I know - Said Eric smiling a little.

The four boys started to walk towards Kenny's house, after a while, Eric stopped and said - Well guys, I'll be heading home now. see you tomorrow -

\- See you - Said Stan and Kenny.

\- Take care - Said Kyle - And tomorrow we can talk about when do you want me to help you with the maths assignment ok? -

\- Right, we'll talk about that tomorrow. You too take care - Replied the chubby boy, he started to walk and then turned back and waived to them. The other boys waived back and continued to walk to Kenny's.

\- Hey, you know, I've never seen Cartman like that... - Said Kenny - He really looks happy when he's with us. Or should I say when he's around you Kyle... -

The red haired boy blushed a little and said - Yeah... You're right... I mean, he not only changed how he acts, but how he feels too. He's really happy about having friends you know. It's like, we were always around but he never felt a real part of the group. He never felt like anyone cared about him and he's been dealing with pretty heavy stuff all by himself, and now he's starting to learn how to rely on others since he opened his eyes and saw that having friends is not a burden but a way to be happy -

\- Dude, I still don't understand why all this sudden change. I mean, Stan told me that something happened that other night when Cartman forced you to go to his place, that you two talked and then he wanted to change... But I would like to know more. I mean, I've always got along fine with the guy but I'm no fool, he lied too many times and it would suck if he were doing the same again... Don't get me wrong, I'm willing to trust him, but I feel I'm missing something - Said Kenny.

\- Well... Like I said to Stan, Eric has been trough some nasty shit for a lot of years, and I think that's the reason behind him being such an evil bastard trough all those years... I can't tell you what it was, I promised him that I would let him tell his story whenever he felt ready, but I can tell you that on that night, he finally saw that there was someone who cared for him, and that he didn't have to be alone with his burdens anymore, and that's what triggered this change. And he's fighting to stay afloat, just today we talked about it. Eric is doing his best to make this his new way of life and we should all show him our support. I get that you have doubts, I myself have some too, but I just try to give him the chance to prove himself - Replied Kyle.

\- Okay... that's fine by me then. A lot of things are looking up for all of us and it would be a bust to go back those days of constant fight and hate... I mean, I'm happy that we're all together now, like, for real - Replied Kenny smiling as they were arriving to his house - Well guys, we're here, come on in -

The boys entered the house and went to the living room. The house was very different from before, it looked pretty nice now since Kenny's father was working as a mechanic after an uncle of his had left him a whole workshop worth of tools and equipment before dying. Kenny's father had always been handy with cars and so he got his garage running pretty quickly while his wife helped him to run the workshop they had set up behind the house.

\- You want something to drink guys? - Asked Kenny.

\- Soda if you got any - Replied Stan.

\- Same here - Said Kyle, and looking at the T.V. - Hey nice console you have here -

\- Yeah, since I'm helping my dad sometimes with work, he's been giving me some allowance and between that and some from my parents I could finally buy me a console - Replied Kenny from the kitchen - Now I wont have to bother any of you to play anymore - Said coming back with three glasses and a big bottle of light soda.

\- You were never a bother Kenny - Said Stan

\- Yeah, we're friends, we share things right? - Replied Kyle - Besides, what's the fun in having games and stuff if you don't have friends to play them with? -

\- Well... I guess that's the reason why Cartman used to invite us to his house, even if he could try to kill us later... - Replied Kenny - Man... I get now that he must have felt really lonely. I've always thought that he was pretty happy having all the stuff he wanted all the time... -

\- Yeah... But he was lacking the most important - Said Stan - Maybe he was always such an asshole because he was too proud to say that he needed us... -

\- Yeah... I've been thinking the same - Said Kyle - I mean, you don't know it Kenny but, you remember that time you died from that muscle illness? - The blonde boy nodded - Well, when we were at the hospital, I found Eric outside your room crying, but like really crying, he was inconsolable. He even let me hug him for a moment. He later went back to his usual self and we never spoke about that but on that day, knowing that you could die permanently was too much for him, he didn't wanted to lose a friend... -

The other boys stood in silence for a moment, then Kenny said - Wow... I never thought that Cartman really cared about us, at least not before this last week... Now that I think about it, he would always smile when I would come back... Even if it was just for a few seconds. I really never payed attention to that but now that you're saying this I think that maybe he was just afraid to show that he cared about us, and that he really needed a friend. -

\- Probably inside his head there was this fight about wanting to have a friend and the arrogance of doing all by himself... - Said Stan

\- That's why it's so important that we help him with all this now - Said Kyle - He's been needing friends for a long time, and I know that if we show him how, he could be a really good friend too, he has it in him, we just have to help him to get it out -

\- You're right Kyle, but now... Well I invited you here because Stan and I have been talking and we think that you need help too - Said Kenny.

\- Yeah, you're going trough something big yourself and we want to help you too - Said Stan.

\- Thanks guys - Said Kyle smiling - Yeah... I've been having so much on my mind these last days... It's been hard and I thank you for being there for me -

The red haired boy adjusted himself on the couch and after taking a sip from his soda said - Well... I've been thinking a lot about what has happened since last week, and even if it's been hard and I'm still pretty frightened about it, I think I'm ready to face the truth... - Kyle looked to the floor and sighed - Well... I think I might be gay you know... But, I wish I could be sure about it, I mean, even if it is a scary thing to say, given all the shit people say about it, I could admit it if I were sure that that's who I am. But then, probably because of the fear, I still have doubts, and that is what's really killing me now... And more than that, I see what others say about what being gay is, or how you should act if you're gay, and I don't see any of that in me... How could I say for sure that I'm gay? -

\- Well... I think that this kind of thing is not something easy to figure out - Said Stan - At least it's not something that has like, a manual or anything... I think that what really matters is how you feel inside. After all being gay is not about how you dress or how you act, but about who you love... -

\- Yeah... You don't have to pay attention to what other people say - Said Kenny - Not everyone is the same, it's like Stan says, when you think about how to define yourself, what really matters if who do YOU think you are and what do you feel good with. It doesn't matter if you're not a drag queen or something, you don't need to be like that to be gay, and you don't need to be a macho lumberjack to be straight, the only thing that can define that is who are you attracted to -

\- Well... You're right about that, I mean you're a pretty good example of that - Said Kyle - But, in your case is different, your bi after all, and if you wanted, you could like a guy or a girl just the same... But how do I tell for sure that I like guys? -

\- Well, it's not that simple to be bi Kyle - Said Kenny - It's not like I decide who I like, I just happen to be able to find hot both some guys and some girls. But then, it should be pretty much the same with you, I mean, it was pretty confusing for me coming to terms with this because I wasn't sure about what I wanted and who I liked. I thought for a long time that I should like just one thing, like everybody else, then I realized that I couldn't just ignore finding someone hot just because it wasn't what I had decided. So I just let my feelings decide and if I find a girl hot and want to be with her I just do it, and if later I find a guy who I want to be with then it's fine too... I think what's important for you is to ask yourself: Do I feel the same for a girl than for a boy? -

\- Well... I don't know... - Replied Kyle - I never thought much about this before... -

\- Let's try something - Said Stan - Tell me. Have you ever felt hot for a girl? Remember that time you kissed Bebe... How did it felt? -

\- Well... It felt kinda awkward... - Said Kyle - I mean, I wasn't wanting it and it didn't felt like I think it should have... -

\- Ok, now, have you ever felt hot for a guy? Let's say... When you slept with Cartman the last time, how did it felt? -

\- Well... - Started Kyle blushing a little - It was pretty different yeah... I mean, that time I really wanted to do that... -

\- Ok... - Said Kenny - Now, picture yourself with a girl, anyone, do you think you would be horny then? -

\- Hey! - Said Kyle - Do I really have to say that? -

\- Hahaha, I'm just saying things as they are dude... - Laughed Kenny.

\- Ok... I don't know... I can't imagine myself being with a girl... I don't think they're gross or something, it's just that... I can't feel anything picturing that...- Replied Kyle

\- Now, try to do the same with a guy - Said Stan - And don't think of Cartman, just think of like, a random dude... Have you ever pictured yourself with a guy? -

\- Well... - Kyle blushed hard - That's different... I mean... I think it could feel nice to be cuddling next to another boy... - He blushed harder and looking at the floor continued - And yes... I dreamed about being with... Well... with you... -

Stan raised his eyebrows and with wide eyes full of surprise said - What?! You dreamed about being with me?! -

Kenny laughed and Kyle said - It... It was just once! and I think it's because we're always together... Besides it wasn't anything sexual... We just... Kissed... -

\- Wow man, you're boring even in your dreams - Laughed Kenny.

\- I didn't knew you felt that way... - Said Stan quietly.

\- I'm not in love with you or anything - Said Kyle looking at him - It's just that, well... We've been pretty close trough all of these years and I thought at that time that it was a little logical to be with you... I'm... I'm sorry about that... -

\- Hey dude, I'm not mad at you - Said Stan - It was just a big shock, nothing more. I mean, it wouldn't be a bad thing if you felt like that, at least not to me, but I'm pretty sure that I like girls and I love Wendy, and it would be a bust if that were to happen mostly because I wouldn't want to hurt you... -

\- Like I said, I'm not in love with you, it was just a weird dream, and I thank you for not being mad... - Said Kyle - But I'm getting the picture here... I could have dreamed about any of the girls at school but I dreamed about you... And now that I think about it, it's like I've only felt... Well... Horny... When thinking about that stuff if I could picture at least one guy at the scene... - The red haired boy looked at his friends and said - Guys... I'm gay... -

Kenny smiled and said - Well dude, it's great that you could say that. To say the truth I always thought that you were gay... - Kyle blushed and was going to say something but Kenny continued - And I'm not talking about you showing anything, it was just a gut feeling... -

\- Yeah... I've always felt the same - Said Stan - And don't worry, you're not like effeminate or something. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but like we said before, you don't have to act like a woman to be gay. Look at Cartman, he's gay and he's pretty masculine... He's weird sometimes but you wouldn't tell that he likes guys just by looking at him right? It was a huge surprise for us when he told us that -

\- You're right... - Said Kyle - He is pretty masculine, and I think I'm not a flower myself... - He laughed a little - I feel relieved now... It's like a lot of things are falling in place now that I've said this to you and to myself... But I'm still scared... I'm scared of other people finding out... My parents... And Even if I know what I want now I don't feel ready to be with a guy yet... -

\- Dude, that's normal - Said Kenny - You just have to take it easy, you took a pretty big step just realizing and saying this out loud, now you have to get used to this before taking the next big decision -

\- Yeah, just go slow, like we talked before. - Said Stan - You gotta let yourself be comfortable with this idea before thinking about what to do next, so then, you'll have the security to keep going forward. And don't be afraid about those things now, you'll figure out how to deal with all that when the time is right. And don't forget that you can count on us to help you trough this -

\- Thanks guys, you're the best - Said Kyle smiling - And you're pretty wise too. I've been running this inside my head not knowing what to do, and thanks to you I could finally find a way to set my mind at least a little clearer -

\- Hey, you're wise and smart too - Said Kenny - You've always been the most level headed of us and you've always helped us with a lot. It's just that no matter how smart or wise you are, when something as big as this touches you so personally it can cloud your mind and that's when you need friends to help you find the way... -

\- You're right Kenny, and I'm grateful to have you two now with me - Said Kyle smiling.

\- We'll be always here for each other dude - Said Stan - I'm happy that you're feeling better now about all this -

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle - Now I got to start thinking about what to do with Eric... I mean... It looks like he's really in love with me and... I'm not sure what I feel for him -

\- Well, you gotta take it slow - Said Stan - Have you two talked about how you feel towards him? -

\- Yeah... At least I said to him that I wasn't sure about how I feel and that I needed time to figure it out - Kyle blushed a little - I told him that I like being with him but that for now I just can take a little, like hugging and stuff... -

\- That's great - Said Kenny - You're aware of your limitations and you managed to tell him about it. How did he took it? -

\- He's been really great about it - Replied Kyle - I mean, he said that he didn't wanted to rush anything and that he'd give me any time I needed to set my mind clear... I think he's being cautious too... -

\- That's understandable - Said Stan - Maybe he doesn't want to get his hopes too high knowing that you might not want to be with him at the end... -

\- But... - Said Kyle - When I'm with him I feel good, I feel more than good - He blushed - When we slept embraced the other night... I had never felt so secure and comfortable before... I think what's keeping me from being with him is that I still have some doubts about him... I feel like shit thinking like that but it's pretty scary to think of being with him if all this turns out to be just a ruse at the end... -

\- I get you - Said Kenny - But the guy is really in love you know? I've seen the way he looks at you and how he changes when he's around you. I think that at least that part is true -

\- Yeah man - Said Stan - We're talking about Eric Cartman here, the guy has been the most homophobic son of a bitch we've ever known, but he ditched all that to tell us that he loved you. I mean, that says something right? -

\- I know... - Said Kyle - But still this is all too new for me and I'm just not ready yet... -

\- Well, you have two and a half more weeks to figure this out so maybe you could give him a little special "present" for his birthday - Grinned Kenny.

\- Fuck! - Yelled Kyle - I almost forgot about that! -

\- Well, it's not like you have to set yourself a time limit... - Said Stan - But that day could be a good moment to at least try to show him that you feel something... -

\- You're right... - Said Kyle - I have to think on a really good gift for him... His birthdays have always been important to him and I think that I need to show him that I care... Even if I'm still a little scared and unsure about being with him, you're right about me feeling something for him... -

\- Hey, that's good - Said Kenny - But don't put too much pressure on yourself to decide anything ok? This is an important decision and I think that even Cartman would like you to think deeply about it, so at the end, whatever you chose to do, you'll do it without any doubts in your heart -

\- You're right Kenny - Replied Kyle - I'll take my time to think about this and I won't rush to anything... Thanks again guys, I really appreciate all you're doing for me -

\- We're happy to help you dude - Smiled Stan.

\- Yeah, that's what friends are for - Said Kenny - Hey guys, do you want to eat something? I'm a little hungry... -

-Yeah, that sounds great - Replied Stan.

\- I'm in too - Said Kyle.

The boys called for a pizza and after eating they talked a little more and then Stan and Kyle headed to their houses. Kyle spent the night thinking about this turn his life had taken and for the first time in many days, he could tell to himself that he knew what he wanted, and that even if this new road could have bumps, he felt grateful for having such wonderful people around him to travel trough it.

***** So, this is the fourth chapter of this novel. I'm sorry if it was too long, but I wanted to give you some extra story because this is the last update I'll make before returning from my work leave in a week. Besides, I liked the cohesion this chapter had, and it would have felt like chopped off if I had divided it in two.**

***** I hope that you, my dearest readers, have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, and I would like to hear your input on it. I'm always open to a good critic or just to knowing that someone enjoys with the product of my dedication to this wonderful couple.**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Proud by Heather Small**


	5. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 5

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 5  
**

**Sledgehammer  
**

January 22

The next morning, Kyle walked to the bus stop like always, although he had brought some more clothes because the air was freezing like the last day. On the way, he met with Stan and the two of them walked together, talking about all that had been said the night before. When they arrived, Eric and Kenny were already there.

\- Hey, looks like we all fell out the bed early today - Said Stan.

\- Yeah... I think this fucking freezing air is messing with me - Replied Eric.

\- If it would had snowed at least... - Said Kyle shaking - We could have stayed at home... -

\- Dude, you're ok? - Asked Kenny.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle - I even put on some more clothes than usual but I forgot my damned gloves -

\- Here - Said Eric, he took off his gloves and taking Kyle's hands he put them on.

\- But Eric, you'll freeze too - Said Kyle Starting to take them off - I can't accept them... -

Eric grabbed Kyle's hands and put them together to prevent that, squeezing them softly said - Just shut up and keep them ok? Don't make me get mad... - He looked at Kyle's eyes and said - Sorry about that... I can take this cold, don't worry. - He grinned a little - After all I have some natural extra layers of protection against the cold... -

Kyle blushed understanding the gesture and said - Thanks Eric, they feel really warm... -

\- Guys, just say it and we'll leave you alone... - Laughed Kenny.

\- Shut up Kenny! - Yelled Eric frowning at the blond boy.

\- Hey dude, we were just joking... - Said Stan.

Kyle looked worried at the chubby boy, he hadn't snapped like that for a few days, at least after they had their talk that other night, and he knew that this wasn't like before, but he could tell that Eric was angry at something.

\- Hey... Are you ok? - He said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Eric looked down and said - I'm sorry guys... I just... I didn't had a good night - He looked at Kyle and said quietly - I had a pretty bad nightmare about, well, you know what... and then I just couldn't sleep anymore... -

Kyle knew that Eric was needing affection right then, and after a second, where his mind yelled at him and filled him with fears, Kyle finally decided that comforting the chubby boy then was more important than anything else and so he leaned forward and hugged him. Eric stood frozen with surprise for a moment and then he hugged Kyle back. The embrace lasted just for a few seconds, but it was all that Eric needed to feel warm and good inside, besides, he understood that it must have been hard for Kyle to do that in front of their friends, but he did it anyway, and that reassured the chubby boy that Kyle really cared for him. After they broke the embrace their eyes met, both boys were blushing but they smiled at each other.

\- Thanks for that Kyle, I really needed it, I feel much better now - Said Eric.

\- Don't thank me for it, I'm happy that it made you feel better - Replied Kyle.

Then they realized that their friends were still there and when they looked at them, Stan and Kenny were both smiling. Eric, still blushing hard said - I'm sorry guys, I didn't meant to yell at you -

\- It's ok dude, we understand - Said Stan.

\- Yeah, it's ok but... Now can I get a hug too? - Said Kenny with a grin.

\- You're an idiot - Laughed Eric.

\- You could have had one if you had given me your gloves... - Laughed Kyle too.

\- You're all being plain weird - Said Stan laughing too.

\- What? I just wanted a little warmth so I wouldn't freeze out here - Grinned Kenny - I don't even know how you talked me into not wearing my hood anymore... -

\- Well, that was because we couldn't tell if it were you in there - Said Stan - You could have been a fucking possessed Furby for all we knew... -

\- At least those furry critters get more hugs than me... - Replied Kenny.

\- I could hug you but I might break you - Laughed Eric.

\- You just concentrate on not breaking Kyle dude - Laughed Kenny.

\- Shut up dude! - Said Kyle blushing.

The four boys laughed as the bus was arriving. They all got inside, grateful for the warm interior and went to the back, to sit and talk some more on the ride to school.

The first hours went as usual and at lunch break the boys went to sit on their table, after they had finished Stan said - Well, we better get back, we have that boring lecture about traffic safety now... -

\- Yeah, but at least it saved us from that history test - Replied Eric - Why don't yo go ahead? - He looked at Kyle - Can I ask you something? -

\- Yeah, of course - Said Kyle - Go ahead guys, we'll be right behind you -

Kenny and Stan headed for the classroom and Kyle asked - What did you wanted to ask me Eric? -

\- Well... Remember that I needed to turn that assignment for math? Well I thought that maybe, if you want we could do it this Saturday at my house, and later if you want we could, I don't know... Play something or watch a movie... -

\- That would be great - Replied Kyle smiling - We could use the afternoon to do the homework and then do something else -

\- Great - Said Eric - Um... Do you... Want to spend the night again? I know that maybe is too much to ask for but I'll be alone again and it would be nice... - He blushed - At least for me... -

Kyle smiled and replied - I would like that too, at least if I get permission from my parents... - He blushed a little too - And it would be nice to me too... -

Eric smiled and with bright eyes said - Sweet! And don't worry, we don't have to do anything more than just that... I mean... I don't want you to feel pressure... -

\- Hey, don't worry about that ok? We agreed that we would take things slow and that if I don't feel like something we could talk about it right? And the same goes to you, if you want to do something just ask and we'll see at the moment -

\- That sounds great - Replied Eric - Let's get going now or we'll be late ok? -

\- Right - Replied Kyle.

The boys started to walk towards the classroom, halfway trough there the chubby boy looked at his friend and said - Hey, thanks for that hug earlier... I was feeling pretty bad back there and you doing that... It was like an instant remedy... - He blushed - You make me feel really good... -

The red haired boy blushed too - No need to thank me, I felt like you were needing affection and I was glad to give it to you, besides, I told you that I like to see you smile... -

\- That's really sweet of you... - Smiled Eric - And yes, I gotta thank you, I know that it must have been hard for you to do that, even if it was in front of our friends... I know that you're having a hard time with all that's been going inside your head... - The boy looked down - I feel guilty for that too... I mean, if I hadn't done the things I did maybe you wouldn't have to deal with such thoughts... -

Kyle looked at him and smiled - Hey, don't worry about that, I think that all that was inside me all along and I just hadn't thought about it before, or maybe I was just blocking it out of fear... You just gave me the push I needed to start realizing about the things that were going inside me. Besides, I'm better about all that now, at least part of it... - He looked around and saw that the hallway was full of people - Well... I still don't feel comfortable talking about this here... But I would like to talk about it later if you want, maybe this Saturday at your place -

\- Yeah, I understand you, it's not easy to talk about certain things in a crowded hallway... - Replied Eric - I would love to talk this weekend - He smiled wide - I'm liking a lot that you and the rest of the guys are willing to talk with me about things that matter... I mean, it was my fault that before, you didn't wanted that because I shut you out every time, and eventually you grew tired, but now it feels great to know that there's people willing to listen to me and that they are willing to let me listen to them too... Things like this are what helps me to keep on the line of this change... I really thank you for that -

Kyle was really moved by those words and smiling wide said - I'm really happy that you feel this way, and I'm happy to have you as a true friend now -

Eric, still smiling said - Well... We're here... -

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle - I'll ask my parents today about the next weekend ok? And I'll let you know tomorrow -

\- Great - Replied Eric.

The boys went into the classroom and sat on their desks to wait for the lecture to begin. The lecture was indeed boring as Stan had predicted, and in his head, Kyle often wandered to the idea of spending another night with Eric. This time he wasn't nervous about what could happen, on the contrary, he was wanting that the chance of sleeping embraced with the chubby boy would happen again and even if that was the only thing that happened he would be more than happy with that outcome.

Eric was also pretty excited about the next weekend and was already making plans to have another pleasant evening with Kyle.

The lecture finally ended and since it had occupied the rest of their class time, at the end, the boys headed home. When he arrived to his house, Kyle went immediately to ask his parents about the plans for that Saturday. After having spent all the trip thinking about it, Kyle had decided that he was going to tell the truth to his parents about spending the night at Eric's house.

\- You're doing what? - Asked his mother almost yelling.

\- Well... Just what I said mom, I want to go this Saturday afternoon to Eric's house to help him with homework and then spend the night there... -

\- Why would you all of a sudden want to help that... Disgusting boy? - Replied his mother with a frown

\- He's not disgusting! - Yelled Kyle - I'm sorry for yelling... But, don't say that mom. Yes, he's done and said pretty bad things, but he's changed now, he's trying to make up for all that and he's making a real effort to be a good guy -

Mrs. Broflovski kept her frown but said in a calmer voice - So you say that he's changed, but how are you sure? And why would you want to help him? You of all people? -

\- Honey, don't be like that - Started Kyle's father - If the boy is trying to change and being a good person, we all should give him the chance to at least prove himself. And when someone is trying to make such a thing the people around him should help too -

\- That's right dad - Said Kyle, then looked at his mother - Mom, isn't religion based on forgiveness and in helping others? Eric is trying his best and the least I could do is to forgive what he's done since he's really sorry about that. Besides he's been a true friend since he started to change and I would feel really bad about turning my back to a friend in need -

\- See honey? - Said Mr. Broflovski - We've raised a fine son and we should support him about doing a good deed -

Kyle's mother looked at both and finally said - Well... You're both right about that, although I can't forget so easily the past. You can go Kyle but it's better that this boy stays on the good way or I personally will make sure that he regrets it if he goes back to how he used to behave... -

\- Thanks mom, I don't think that you need to worry about that - Said Kyle. His mother went to the kitchen to continue making dinner and the red haired boy said - Thanks dad, I don't know why mom is so stubborn sometimes... -

\- Well son, your mother has always been... Firm about what she believes and does... And don't thank me about that, I meant what I said and I'm happy that you're willing to forgive and help someone that needs it - Replied Mr. Broflovski.

Kyle smiled and went to his room to do some homework that he had to turn in the next day.

January 24

The days passed and Saturday finally came. Eric had been so happy when Kyle told him that he got permission from his parents to spend the night with him, that his smile lasted for the rest of the week, and he promised to again make a nice dinner for both with something that Kyle liked. The red haired boy was feeling really moved by all the nice gestures that Eric was having with him, and so he decided to make the effort to get all his remaining fears and doubts out of his head concerning the chubby boy, and just enjoy what was happening to both of them.

That Saturday's morning Kyle woke up excited about what was happening later, and spent the day in a great mood. Around 5 pm Kyle started to get ready, he decided to dress up this time, since he had started to feel that hanging out with Eric was something special and not just a casual hangout with friends. He blushed from that thought "Now I want to look nice for Eric?" He giggled a little and remembered how the chubby boy had fixed himself up to look nice for him the last time, and said to himself "Well, I do want to show him that I care about this too..." That settled things and he picked a pair of dark jeans that he used only on special occasions and an ivory buttoned shirt, luckily for him the day was warmer than the rest of the past week so he only needed a jacket and his usual hat to protect himself from the weather. After a while he was finally ready and headed to his friend's house.

Less than 20 minutes later he was already in front of Eric's door and rang the bell. Just a few seconds later he heard the familiar voice of his friend - Coming! -

Eric opened the door and greeted him with a big smile - Hi Kyle! I'm glad you're here - He motioned Kyle to enter and took his jacket, then he noticed the red haired boy's look and said - Wow, you're looking great today -

Kyle blushed a little and said - You're looking pretty nice too -

Eric was wearing some dark green corduroy pants and a red and white square patterned shirt. The boy blushed a little and replied - Thanks... So, you want to go to my room so we can start with the homework? -

\- Yeah, it will be better if we get that out of the way soon - Said Kyle.

\- Out of the way for what? - Asked Eric with a grin.

Kyle blushed a little - It was just a saying dude... I just meant to finish it so we could enjoy the rest of the weekend... Besides I don't know how much time it will take us to finish it and... -

\- Hey dude, calm down ok? - Laughed Eric - I was just messing around a little with you. You don't have to be embarrassed around me ok? -

\- Ok... Thanks, I don't know, I'm still getting used to this and sometimes I don't know if I'm saying appropriate things... -

\- Appropriate? - Asked Eric - Dude, we're just two good friends doing stuff together, the only appropriate thing is to have fun and enjoy the time together. Yes, I know that it may get a little confusing with the hugging thing and stuff... It can get a little fuzzy when there's such closeness, but the point of that is to enjoy being next to each other right? I don't want this to be an stressing situation for you... If you feel you can't handle it tell me, please. I care about you too much to make you go trough an uncomfortable moment -

Kyle saw that his friend was serious about this, he felt the care and protection that the chubby boy was giving to him and felt warm inside. He smiled and said - Thanks about all that Eric. I guess I'm just too new to this whole thing and sometimes I get flustered about nothing... Don't worry about this making me uncomfortable, it's totally the opposite, I feel good and safe around you and I appreciate that you care this much for me -

Eric smiled wide - Well, I'm happy that you feel like that. So, want to get started? -

\- Yeah - replied Kyle.

The boys went to the stairs and Eric said - Go ahead, I'll go to the kitchen to grab something to eat, studying always makes me hungry... - Kyle laughed a little at that - Want something in particular? -

\- Maybe just a soda - Replied Kyle.

\- Got it - Said Eric and went to the kitchen as Kyle headed upstairs to the bedroom.

The boy opened the door and switched on the lights, he walked to the desk and sat on one the chairs, putting his backpack next to the desk. As his eyes wandered trough the room, the red haired boy noticed that this time, Eric hadn't set up the mattress next to the bed, he chuckled a little internally, so Eric was confident that they wouldn't need it right? "Well" thought Kyle "Even if he did had put it there, we weren't going to use it" Kyle had waited all those days to sleep again next to the chubby boy and he planned to do it.

Right then, Eric came into the room carrying a tray with a bottle of soda, two glasses and some bowls with crackers, chips and some dip. The boy put the tray on the desk and sat next to his friend. As he was filling the glasses Kyle said with a smirk - Hey, I see you didn't prepared the mattress next to the bed like the other night... -

The chubby boy stood still for a few seconds and with a somewhat disappointed look on his face said - Sorry... Do you want me to? - He put the bottle on the desk and started to get up the chair.

Kyle sighed and grabbed his arm to stop him - No, I don't want that dummy, I was just messing with you - Eric looked at him and the red haired boy blushed - In fact I... Was wanting to sleep with you again... -

The chubby boy's eyes glowed and with a big smile said - Sweet! - He blushed too - I didn't prepared it because I was wanting that too... But I wasn't sure that you were going to want to repeat what happened the other night so I left it behind the wardrobe... Just in case... - He sat again and smiling said - I'm glad that it's not gonna be used tonight... -

Kyle smiled back and said - Me too... So, you want to start now? -

\- Right - Replied Eric and grabbed his maths notebook - I tried to save you some work, so some of the problems are already solved, but I got stuck in the middle and couldn't go further -

\- Ok, let's see... - Said Kyle looking at what his friend had done - Wow, you did pretty well on these... -

Eric blushed - Hehehe, thanks... -

\- Oh... I see - Continued Kyle - You gotta be careful with the negative numbers... Remember that when you multiply two numbers with the same sign, the resulting sign gets inverted -

\- Shit... I knew that... - Said Eric looking at the problem - I must have messed it up at the beginning and then the whole equation went to hell... -

\- Well, it's not that bad, at least the method is correct - Said Kyle - Let's do this, since you have a lot of the work already done we can work on parallel, you try to solve them and if you get stuck just ask me and I'll solve them too and then we can compare the results, sounds good to you? -

\- Yeah. Here - Replied Eric grabbing another notebook - You can work on this one -

\- Ok - Replied Kyle - Remember, if there's something you can't get trough just ask me -

\- I'll do - Said the chubby boy - Hey... I'm sorry that you have to spend the afternoon doing homework that isn't even yours... -

\- Dude, I wanted to help you remember? - Smiled Kyle - Don't worry about this, I like maths anyways and I would really hate to see that you fail that class... -

\- Thanks, really - Said Eric smiling and then both boys started to work on the assignment.

About half an hour of work later, Kyle had gotten stuck at one of the problems and said - Man, these last ones are pretty hard... One would think that the teacher made them on purpose so you couldn't solve them... -

\- Which one? - Asked Eric and looked at what Kyle was working on - Mmmm, on this one you gotta do what's inside the parentheses over there first, I think, and then just merge that with the result of what's on the other side of the equal sign... -

\- Wha?... How... Oh... - Replied Kyle understanding what his friend was saying - It sounds easy like that, I just tried to solve it like the other ones... - He looked at the chubby boy - Dude, you're pretty good with this, I mean, I was having a real hard time with that one and you did it great -

\- Well... I'm kinda lazy so I just try to solve these things one little part at a time... - Replied Eric blushing.

\- Hey, these ones are pretty good too... - Continued Kyle looking at his friend's page - I don't get why were you even failing... -

\- I just get nervous in class... - Said Eric - I don't know, it's like everything gets messed up inside my head when there's a time limit or something... That's why most of the tests I do reach barely the minimum grade... I guess that what has saved me all this time is the homework I do here... But lately I haven't been able to do that pretty well either... -

\- But you're doing great right now - Said Kyle.

\- I think... I think it's because you're here... - Replied Eric blushing.

\- What? Why? - Said Kyle tilting his head a little.

\- I feel... calm when I'm with you... It's like all the noise inside my head just gets a little quieter when you're around... And listening to you soothes me... -

Kyle blushed - I'm... Wow... I never thought that I could do something like that to you... -

\- Well... I guess that's why I... Well, why I love you so much... - Said Eric blushing hard - When I'm with you I feel like I can be the best I can be... I guess that maybe this all sounds a little cliche or even corny to you but it's the truth... -

Kyle was astounded, he never had thought that someone could feel like that about him, and then he realized that many times Eric had made him get the best out of himself too, even if most of those times had been just to stop some evil plan that the chubby boy was carrying out, but Kyle had been braver, smarter and kinder whenever he had been around Eric Cartman.

\- You know, I don't think that what you're saying is corny - Slowly Kyle put his hand over Eric's and squeezed it softly - I too feel different when I'm with you. I guess that we do well to each other... -

Eric was surprised by that but he smiled and squeezed softly his friend's hand - I guess we do... I just wish I had realized this sooner and thrown away my pride and evilness... -

\- Don't think like that ok? - Smiled Kyle - We are too young to think that we lost our time... We have our whole lives ahead to do well... -

\- You're right - Smiled Eric - As always... - He chuckled a little.

Kyle chuckled too - Hey, I'm not perfect, it just happens that sometimes you were a little off with your conclusions... -

Eric blushed and with a big smile said -Who said that you aren't perfect? -

Kyle's face went full red and he felt like he was going to melt - Hey... Don't say that... You're just clouded... Maybe this homework is affecting you... -

Eric laughed - Man, you need to learn to take compliments... -

\- It's just that... - Said Kyle - Nobody ever told me such things... I never thought that someone would... -

\- Well, maybe that's because not a lot of people have seen how great you really are... - Replied Eric.

Both boys stood like that for a moment, smiling at each other, holding their hands tightly. After a couple of minutes Eric said - Well... Let's just finish with this so we can have some fun ok? -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle.

The boys got to work again, this time with a big smile on their faces, and in just a little time they finished. After comparing their notes Kyle said - Well... I think that all the work is done. I hope that with this you'll be able to raise your grades and if you need help another time just tell me ok? It's been nice to study with you -

\- Yeah, I hope that this works and the same goes to you, if you ever need help with homework or anything just ask, I'll be glad to help you back - Replied Eric, and smiling said - And now that the work is done... It's time to forget about this and have some fun -

Kyle smiled back - You're right -

\- I thought that we could play a little downstairs and then have dinner like the last time... - Said Eric getting up and putting the notebooks away.

\- Sounds great - Replied Kyle - I'll help you with this - Said the boy grabbing the tray with what was left of the snacks.

\- Thanks, just leave it on the kitchen, I'll go and set up the console - Replied the chubby boy.

Kyle went downstairs and left the tray next to the sink on the kitchen, when he got near the oven he noticed that something smelled really nice in there and was tempted to take a peek but then decided that maybe it was better to wait till it was dinner time.

He headed to the living room where his friend was setting up the console and picking some games to play. Kyle got into the couch and waited for the chubby boy to join him.

\- So... Up for a little GT session? - Asked Eric handing him a controller

\- Nice, I haven't played a racing game in a while... - Replied Kyle.

The boys started to play and just a little after, they were having a lot of fun. From time to time their eyes would meet and then they would just smile, feeling that they didn't even needed words to express how good they were feeling being next to each other.

After an hour or so of playing Eric said - Hey, you feel like talking a little? I've been thinking about what you said the other day... -

\- Yeah... That would be nice - Replied Kyle.

The chubby boy paused the game and turned until he was reclined a little against the arm of the couch so he could look at his friend. Kyle turned too and said - Well... What I meant the other day is that I've been thinking a lot about some things that have been happening to me... And I was afraid, very afraid of thinking about it, but then, with a little help of Stan and Kenny the day we went to his house, I finally was able to accept that... Well... That I'm gay... -

Eric smiled to him and said - Well... That's great. I mean, it's great that you finally came to terms with that and decided to listen to your heart. I know for sure that it's a pretty scary thing at first, but then you just start to realize that only when you stay true to your feelings is when you can start to be happy -

\- Yeah, exactly - Replied Kyle - That's what I thought that night after coming out with that. I felt like whatever I had inside that was blocking me finally had broken and I was free to be who I really am... I'm still scared, hell, I can't even imagine myself telling my parents or anyone else yet... But at least I finally got this confusion out of my head -

\- I get that - Said Eric - It is a scary thing... I mean, after all we're told basically everywhere that being a guy and liking dudes is even worse than killing someone or something... But if you keep living by what others say you'll never be truly yourself... At least that's a good thing that I learned from my bad times... When I had to face the thought of being gay myself I was scared too, but at least I was used to not giving a shit about what others might think and just decided that if I was that way, I would never let no one ridicule me for that. -

\- You know... Even if you were evil and stuff, I always kinda admired how brave you always were... - Said Kyle - It took me a lot of effort to say this to the guys and even to myself, I don't think I'm brave enough to tell anyone else... At least yet -

Eric blushed a little - I wasn't brave... I was just reckless... Most of the times I didn't even cared what could happen to me... - He looked down a little - Some times I even wished a little that something bad would happen... So maybe I could see someone get a little worried about me... Or at least maybe just so... Everything just could end right there... - His eyes were watery.

Kyle looked at the chubby boy and felt sadness take over him. He got closer to his friend and said - Hey, you don't have to think like that anymore ok? You don't need something bad happening to you to get people around you anymore... I don't think that you never really did, after all, we were all together since the four of us met. Maybe you just couldn't saw it like that. I know now that you never felt really part of the group but I can tell you that you always were an important part of our lives - The red haired boy chuckled - Even if it was mostly because we were trying to stop some evil shit you were getting done... -

The chubby boy chuckled too, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands - Well... At least you could never got bored around me... - He looked at Kyle and smiled - Thanks Kyle, this really makes me feel good. I'm sorry if I'm being a downer most of the time now... Before I would never care about this things but now, seeing that I have such wonderful people around me I just regret so much having done the shit I did and all the times I got you all in danger... I'm really sorry about all that... I feel like I've been a burden to you... -

\- Hey, don't say that - Said Kyle - It was frustrating sometimes, having to run after you and trying to set things right... But you also did some great things for us. I'll never forget that time you risked your life to save me in San Francisco... And we did a lot of fun things together too. Not all was bad, so you should think about those things and just learn from the bad ones so you never repeat them -

\- You knew it was me back then? - Asked Eric surprised.

Kyle nodded - Stan told me about it... -

\- Well... To say the truth, that time in San Francisco I was a little selfish... After all, what would I do without you in my life? - The boy blushed - I would be nothing if you weren't there... -

Kyle blushed a little too and said - Well, I would be really sad too if something were to happen to you... I know that I said a lot of times that I would be happy if you just disappeared, but it was a lie... Deep inside I always knew that if something were to happen to you my life would never be complete again... That's why I got so worried the other night when you said that you wanted to end it all... -

\- I noticed that - Replied Eric - That's why I decided to change and to stop being such a hateful guy... I mean, that night, when I realized that I almost... - His eyes filled with tears again - That I almost did something so vile to you, something that broke me and left me like this... To you of all people... I mean, only a true monster could do such a thing to someone they say to love... - He started to sob and couldn't continue. Kyle could see that his friend was filled with sadness and regret and he felt the need to hold him and put an end to that sorrow.

He got even closer to the chubby boy and leaning forward he put his arms around him and put the boy's head against his chest. Eric put his arms around his friend's torso and started to cry. Kyle stood like that for a moment, with his own eyes filled with tears too, feeling his friend letting out years of accumulated pain knowing that the boy had never had a shoulder to cry onto.

After a couple of minutes, Eric stopped crying and just stood there, holding on to his friend trying to recover from that outburst of feelings. Kyle was caressing the chubby boy's back and said - It's ok now Eric... You're not like that anymore, you never crossed that line and you were brave enough to cast all that away and decided to become someone better. I think that that makes you great, no matter what you did before, you feel really sorry and you want to make amends. You're not letting your past suffering to say what you gotta do, you're trying to take control of you life, and for that, I'm proud to be next to you now, watching you become the guy you were meant to be all along... -

Eric tightened his arms around his friend for a second and then stood up again and wiping his eyes said - You're great for being here now, forgiving me for all the pain and frustration I caused to you and even helping me getting trough all this... - He smiled a little - I don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life, but I'm really glad for that -

\- Well, you're doing your best to deserve to be happy right now - Replied Kyle smiling too - I'm just part of the package... -

\- You still don't get it right? - Said Eric blushing but smiling wide - You're the first prize to me, the most valuable thing in my life... -

Kyle blushed hard and felt like his heart was going to melt - I... I don't... - Started, but Eric leaned forward and hugging him tightly said - Shhh... You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that you're the most important thing to me, and that whatever happens, I'll always carry you inside my heart... -

Kyle felt the tears running down his cheeks but his smile was bigger than ever before, he hugged Eric back and they stood like that for a long time, feeling each others heartbeats and glowing inside with joy and affection.

After a while they got apart a little, but remained embraced, their eyes met and each others smile filled their hearts with warmth and kindness. Eric said with a tender voice - Hey... I hope that those tears are of joy... I wouldn't want to make you sad with all I say... -

\- Don't worry Eric, they are tears of joy... - Replied Kyle - I'm more worried about you... I mean... I'm still unsure about what I feel about this... I'm not ready yet to be with anybody and I feel that you're gifting me all this love and I just can't reply to it... And I don't want to hurt you, I really don't want to play with your feelings, but sometimes I feel like I'm doing just that... -

\- Listen, I don't think you're playing with me - Replied Eric - I can see that you care a lot about not giving me false hopes and I really appreciate that. I know that all this things I say or do may be a little overwhelming to you since all this is really new to you, and I'm sorry if that's the case. But I want you to know that all I feel for you is real, and it's not attached to what you may say or do. What I'm trying to say is that what really matters to me is you being happy. If you want to be happy by my side then that would be great, but if that's not the case, I'll be happy anyways just seeing you smile. I love you Kyle, I don't want to own you, I just want to give all I can so that you may be happy -

The red haired boy felt his chest filled with the love that Eric was giving to him and smiling wide said - You're the sweetest person I've ever met... And I really want to see you happy too, and I want to be a part of what makes you happy... I just wish I could get rid of my insecurities... -

\- Hey, don't rush it ok? - Said Eric - It will be better if you take your time to think about all this. I told you that I don't care what you decide or how much does it takes, as long as that's what makes you feel good -

\- Thanks again for understanding Eric -

The chubby boy smiled and patting softly his friend's back said - Hey, what you say about going to eat something now so we can refill ourselves from all this liquid lost just now? -

\- Hahaha you make it sound so weird... - Laughed Kyle.

\- Yeah... But you looove my weirdness... - Laughed Eric.

The red haired blushed - Well... I kinda do... -

Eric smiled wide and gently letting go of his friend started to get up - I'm glad that you do... - he tended his hand to Kyle and said - Now, let's get going ok? -

Kyle grabbed his friend's hand, using it to raise himself and stood up - Sounds good - Said with a smile.

Neither of the boys wanted to be the first to let go the other one's hand, it felt so good to be holding each other like that... Finally Eric, blushing hard, slowly eased the grip and said - Well... This feels good but we should get going... -

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle, and blushing too continued - After all, we still have all night ahead of us -

The chubby boy smiled wide - You're right -

The boys went to the dinning room and like the last time, Eric grabbed a chair and let Kyle sit at the table while he went to the kitchen to bring the food. Kyle thought about the huge difference between this time and the last, now he wasn't nervous at all or scared about the evening looking like a date. In fact, he thought that it was nice that it looked like a date, after all, he was trying to stop denying his feelings, and spending such a nice evening with Eric was the perfect start. He was slowly realizing that the chubby boy was starting to make him feel new and amazing things. He had seen on movies and read about the sort of feelings one could have when falling in love, but never thought how that would really feel and certainly never imagined himself feeling like this for Eric, but now he was finally starting to understand why people could do even really crazy things just to be a little close to the person that made them feel like this.

Eric finally went out of the kitchen, carrying a large tray with a Pyrex on it. He placed the tray on the table and said with a theatrical tone - For tonight's dinner we have spaghetti and meatballs... - He looked at his friend - I even left out the bacon I usually mix in the sauce because I remembered that Jews don't eat pig... -

Kyle smiled at that little comment - No, we don't... Well, at least I don't do it because of my parents... I don't deny my heritage and respect their religion but I think that there's more to being a good person than following such rituals... I mean, I do believe that there's a higher power and all that. I would be a fool denying that after all the weird and mystical things that we've seen over the years... But I'm not quite sure anymore that my parents religion is the only right one at least... -

\- I get what you're saying - Replied Eric serving the plates - I always thought that I was a catholic because that's how I was raised, and I do know that there's a lot more out there than what we see each day, but I always thought that no matter what you believe, your fate is yours and you're the only one that can tell you how to live your life... - He sat next to Kyle and served some soda for both.

\- You're right, I think that some of the rules that most religions have are pretty useless at best... I think that what should be really important is that you live your life happy and respecting the others... But as long as I live under my parents roof, I'll follow their beliefs. In the future, when I'm able to live by my own rules maybe that will change, or not... I don't know right now and I try not to think too much about it - Said Kyle.

\- Besides, you have all that thing of the seven days of Christmas presents and all... - Said Eric with a smirk - Although I don't know that even then I could live without bacon... -

Kyle laughed at that - It's called Hanukkah dude, and yeah, it's nice, but that's not the only thing that we do... In fact, soon I will have to start studying the Torah to prepare for my Bar Mitzvah... -

\- Oh... - Said Eric in an exaggerated tone - You're becoming a Man soon... -

\- Dude, you know a lot about my people's customs to be a guy that hated us so much... - Replied Kyle

\- Well... You know what they say, you gotta know your enemies... - Kyle frowned at him - Relax dude, I'm not like that anymore, really. I don't know, maybe I learn a lot of stuff when there's nothing good on T.V. and I'm left with the occasional random documentary... -

Kyle eased his expression - Well... I'm glad that you don't think like that anymore. I never understood why you hated Jews so much... -

\- To tell the truth, even I didn't understood why I hated a lot of things most of the times... - Replied Eric - I think that I just picked anything to channel all the rage and frustration that I had inside... -

Kyle remained in silence for a moment and then looked at Eric - I'm glad that we're talking about this. Little by little I'm finally getting to understand and know you, and even with all the things that you did in the past, I'm seeing now that I was right to think that you always had a good guy in you, even if it was deeply hidden, and it makes me really happy to see that guy coming out -

\- Well, you're the one that's making that possible - Replied Eric smiling.

The red haired boy smiled too and Eric said - Well... Let's start eating before it gets cold ok? -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle - Dude, this is really great - Said after trying the first bit - Thanks for this, I haven't tried spaghetti so delicious in a long time -

Eric blushed and said - Well, I made them because you said that you haven't ate this for a while... And I tried to do my best so it would be a nice dinner... -

\- You're spoiling me too much Eric - Smiled Kyle - I don't know how I'm gonna repay you for all the nice things you're doing for me... -

\- Well... The only payment I will accept is to see that beautiful smile in your face and to keep having you as my best friend... - He blushed harder - 'Cause... You know, you are my best friend... Even if we fought a lot, you always were... -

Kyle felt his heart filled with tenderness and said - That's beautiful Eric... I'll always be your friend... -

Eric shook his head a little and said - Well... Let's not get all sentimental again... My eyes are sore already from the waterfall from earlier... -

\- Hehehe You're right - Laughed Kyle - We still got a lot ahead of us... Although I like to see you smiling like this, all blushed and cute... -

\- Shut up dude! - Replied Eric blushing hard and trying to look away - You're gonna make me die from blood loss or something... -

The red haired boy laughed - Sorry... Let's eat then -

\- Yeah... - Replied Eric with a big smile.

The boys enjoyed a lot that dinner, they talked and laughed and Kyle started to think that it could be nice if this became a regular thing in his life.

After dinner, both boys took the dishes to the kitchen and then went back to the living room to watch a movie like they said they would. Kyle sat on the couch, surfing trough the list of movies while Eric was putting away the console, he then joined his friend on the couch and asked - So, you've picked something good for tonight? -

\- Well... We have Fast and Furious 7 - Replied Kyle - Or we could go with this comedy about a weird alien high school... Or... I never thought that you liked Anime - Said looking at his friend.

\- Yeah, I like it a lot, or at least the really good ones - Replied Eric - Do you like it? -

\- I've only watched a couple of movies... But I see that you have the ones from the studio that made Spirited Away. I loved that one -

\- You did? Man, Studio Ghibli rocks - Said Eric.

\- I never saw you as a guy who could like this kind of movies... -

\- Why not? - Asked the chubby boy.

\- Well... They're not violence-action-gore filled movies... At least not the ones I know about... - Replied Kyle.

\- Sometimes I just want to watch something different - Said Eric - I have so much violence inside my head already that those movies are a pretty nice getaway... -

The red haired boy stood silent for a moment, then he said - But, that's gonna change Eric... You can set your mind on the good things this world has to offer, and if you need my help with that I'll be glad to give it to you -

Eric smiled and replied - I know. Thanks. Like I said before, you're already helping me a lot with that... - He reclined a little on the couch - So, what you say about watching one of those? I'm kinda in the mood for something quiet... -

\- Sounds great - Smiled Kyle, and so he picked Howl's Moving Castle and pressed start as he was reclining too.

The boys were sitting pretty close to each other and Kyle was feeling the need to be even closer to the chubby boy. He thought that Eric wouldn't mind if he, perhaps, rested his head on his shoulder, but the red haired boy felt a mix of fear and need that was driving him mad. Finally he decided to cast his fear away and hesitantly leaned towards his friend, slowly, until he was reclining on the chubby boy's body.

Eric was surprised when he felt his friend resting on him, surprised but more than glad for it, after a moment of hesitation he said - Hey... could you pause the movie a little? I... Would want to ask you something... -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle and paused the movie. "Damn" He thought "He's probably uncomfortable with me being like this" So he raised himself - What do you need? -

\- Well... - Started the chubby boy blushing... - I was thinking that maybe it could be nice if we... Well, if I could hold you to watch the movie... -

Kyle blushed a little, feeling better about it not being what he had thought - Hold me? How? -

\- Well... I could be like this... - Replied the chubby boy, turning a little towards him, so he was now reclined on the couch's arm - And you could be reclining over me... If... If you want of course -

\- That sounds pretty nice - Replied Kyle smiling as he turned his back to Eric and slowly reclined over the chubby boy's belly until his head laid resting on the boy's chest - I was kinda wanting this... -

Eric put his arms around Kyle and said - I was wanting this since the movie started but didn't had the guts to ask you... -

\- Well... Looks like we both had the same idea... - Smiled Kyle - This feels really nice... -

\- Indeed - Replied Eric - Want to start the movie again? -

\- Yup - Said Kyle pressing the start button again. He let the remote to lay on his lap and rested his left hand on his chest. Then he felt Eric's hand slowly going over his own and he separated his fingers so the chubby boy's ones could intertwine with them. Both boys smiled wide and continued to enjoy the movie, now even more, since they felt so close to each other.

The rest of the movie went away and when it finished, the boys stood a moment in silence, not wanting to break such a wonderful moment. Kyle could feel the chubby boy's heartbeats next to his ear and how his friend's big belly moved him a little with each breath he took. The warmth and softness of the bigger boy had him in a state of bliss, and the feeling of their hands embraced was sending trough his body, waves of a pleasure he hadn't felt before. He was familiar with arousal, after all he was a twelve years old boy and had already started to experiment with his body and the feelings it could produce, but this was different, it was as intense as that, perhaps even more, but it felt more like he was connected to Eric, like if their hands were one.

The red haired boy had his eyes closed and after a while he said smiling - Hey, you're pretty comfy you know? -

Eric blushed and smiling too replied - Hahaha, really? -

\- I mean it, you're all soft and warm... Like a big teddy bear... -

\- Hehehe, thanks I guess... - Chuckled the chubby boy - It feels great having you like this... I... I've dreamed a lot of times about having a moment like this with you... -

\- Well... I'm feeling pretty great being like this with you too... - Replied Kyle - Would it be ok with you if we could do this like... Maybe on a regular basis? I mean... Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet to date anyone, but... This feels really nice... -

\- Well... Of course that I would like to do this more... - Replied Eric - Let's do this: we can hang out, do normal friends stuff like always, and if we feel like it, we can hug and have moments like this from time to time. No pressures, no rushing anything, just enjoy that we're good friends who are close enough to share a wonderful moment like now. And if in the future you want to do something more or if you feel like stopping this then you just have to ask. Sounds good to you? -

\- Sounds great - Replied Kyle smiling - You're so understanding about all this. I mean, I know that you've changed but it still surprises me a little that you're so willing to be this patient with me... -

\- Well... That's what happens when you love someone Kyle - Replied Eric - You just want to do anything you can to make that special someone happy and comfortable and safe... - He sighed - I'm saying all this now but just two weeks ago I was forcing you to be with me even when I could see that you didn't wanted, that you hated me for that... I'm sorry Kyle... I can't even understand myself... -

\- Hey, don't be sad about that, it was awful but it's in the past ok? - Replied Kyle - Besides, I understand at least a little about why all that happened. I think that you didn't knew another way of expressing your feelings, that the only way you had known was trough dominance and violence. I won't say that it was ok, but I can assure you that I've forgiven you for all that and that I'm seeing in you a kindness and care that I haven't seen in anybody else, at least towards me, and that's what I want to save from all this, that you've learned that there is another way to live your life and I know that you are making an effort to stay true to that. -

\- Well, you're right about that - Said Eric - I mean, since I've started to realize that I was in love with you I've been in a constant struggle about what to do with those feelings. Back then, I couldn't tell you that I loved you, I was too proud and in fact I was scared as hell about you rejecting me, so I just carried on with being an asshole, but things changed at that moment. I would pester you just so you would talk to me, or even I would get into a fight just so I could feel you close to me... - The chubby boy let out a big sigh - I see now that I was a huge idiot, but at the time it seemed like the only way I could have even the slightest interaction with you... Now I know that the answer was as simple as just telling you how I feel... But it costed me too much, it costed us too much, I made your life a living hell just because I was too stupid and scared to say "I love you"... -

\- But you're seeing things clear now - Said Kyle - And you've learned from all that and I think that all this made us all to grow a little. You're learning to handle things differently, to be open with your feelings and to rely on friends, and I'm learning to listen and understanding others before judging. Because you weren't the only one at fault then, we spent so much years together and I never even tried to understand why you did all those things, I just thought that you were a spoiled brat and never stopped to even ask you if you needed a hand with something or if you were feeling ok... I'm sorry for that too... -

\- I'm feeling that things will go fine from now on - Said Eric - As long as we keep each other close, you to keep me from falling back into the dark again, and me to walk at your side and help in any way I can -

\- That sounds great - Replied Kyle - I too feel that we can do great things together -

Both boys smiled and remained quiet for a time, enjoying being so close to each other. After a while Eric said - Hey, I'm loving this but I fear that this night is gonna be pretty cold so... Would you want to go upstairs and get into bed? -

\- Mmm... This feels so good that I can barely move... - Replied Kyle - On the other hand... Being like this on the bed sounds pretty great too... -

The chubby boy chuckled - Hey, you're getting pretty fast into this... -

\- Any problem with that? - Asked Kyle looking up to his friend's eyes.

\- None - Replied Eric leaning down to hug the smaller boy.

\- Then it's settled - Said Kyle getting up slowly as the chubby boy was gently letting him go.

The boys went upstairs, it was starting to get pretty cold indeed so they changed to their pajamas quickly and Eric removed the covers so Kyle could get inside the bed - Which side you want? -

\- Any, as long as we can sleep like the last time... - Replied Kyle.

\- Ok, take the left side then -

The red haired boy got into the bed and laid on his left side waiting for his friend to come. Eric switched off the lights and quickly got inside the bed, pulled the covers over both of them and put his right arm around Kyle, holding the smaller boy close to him.

\- You know, I could get used to this... - Said Kyle.

\- That would be great - Replied Eric - Having you here, like this, feels like I don't need anything else... I used to go to sleep sad most of the times, thinking that every night of my life would be like a cold, lonely void... You know... I never was afraid of the dark, but I always hated it, because it reminded me of my loneliness. But now... I have something that tells me that not all nights are bad, now I finally have something to make me think that nights can be filled with nice feelings. Thank you Kyle, you're making not only the nights, but my whole life a lot brighter and warmer -

Kyle was feeling the tears running down from his eyes, he didn't knew what to say and he remained in silence for a moment, then he said - You're making my life better too you know? I'm starting to realize things about myself that I was too afraid or just too dumb to see. And you're also showing me that you care about me like I thought no one ever would. I've always had great friends and a great family, and I've been grateful for them, but I always felt that something was missing, and I'm starting to realize that what I needed was this feeling of security that I'm feeling right now... I thank you too Eric, for making my life complete... -

Eric was having a hard time controlling himself so he wouldn't break into cry, so he tightened his grip on Kyle and pulling him even closer said with a somewhat broken voice - I'll always be here for you Kyle, always -

Feeling his whole body trembling, filled with emotions, Kyle replied - I'll always be here for you too Eric -

No words were spoken for a long time, but both boys knew that they weren't needed, the warmth and affection that was coursing from one to the other was strong enough to tell them that those last words were more real than anything they had said ever before.

After a moment, when they had calmed and when all that remained was the joy of feeling close to each other, Eric caressed the red haired boy's chest and said - We should get some sleep... -

\- I know... - Replied Kyle - Sweet dreams Eric -

\- Sweet dreams Kyle - Replied the chubby boy.

Both boys remained with a warm smile on their faces until they fell asleep with their breathing synchronized and their fingers again intertwined.

***** Ok, back again from my vacations with another long chapter, again I couldn't just divide it because I like to see all this as a block of events that goes well together and I think it gives a sense of continuity to the chapters.**

***** Hoping that you have enjoyed this new bit of my story, I'll wait gladly for your reviews. I would like to know if you people are linking how the story is going so far. Thank you all again for reading this novel that I care for so much for. See you next time, there's still A LOT to come... ^^  
**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony**


	6. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 6

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 6  
**

**True colors  
**

January 25

Morning came and the air still was freezing, but that didn't bothered Kyle, who was still heavily asleep, even after almost three hours had passed since the sun had risen. Finally, the light aligned itself over his eyes and he started the now irreversible process of waking up. The bed was warm and he felt great, having rested very nicely during that night. Having Eric's body pressed against his back and the chubby boy's arm around him, made Kyle sleep like never before, but now, as he was slowly entering the conscious world, he started to feel that something was off. His chest wasn't feeling Eric's soft hand over it and his back suddenly felt naked without his friend's big belly touching it. The red haired boy turned around, thinking that maybe Eric could have gotten apart during the night, but as his hand traveled trough the bed, he realized that the chubby boy wasn't there. Kyle opened his eyes and stood still for a moment, in a flash, a pain came to his heart like a stab, with the fear that maybe those wonderful times next to his chubby friend had been just a dream. As his eyes were getting used to the light, he started to see that the bright room around wasn't his own, but Eric's. That sent a big wave of relief trough his body. Maybe his friend had just gone to the bathroom or something... Still a little hazy, Kyle got up the bed and walked out of the room. He went to the bathroom and saw that the door was open but there wasn't anyone inside. He wondered where Eric could be, when he heard something that came from downstairs. As he walked down the stairs it became clear that there was music coming from the kitchen. He slowly opened the door and saw that Eric, still in his pajamas but with his jacket on top, was moving from here to there immersed into what it seemed like cooking, while singing along to the song that came out of his phone, that was laying on the table. Kyle recognized the song immediately, it was Destiny's Child's "Bootylicious".

He stood at the entrance, watching as Eric sort of danced trough the kitchen, singing pretty nicely. As the song came to it's end, the chubby boy prolonged the finale a little, and with a smile Kyle said - Well... you are indeed "Bootylicious"... -

The chubby boy jumped startled and turned around with a spatula still on his hand and with wide eyes said - Kyle! -

\- Yup... That's me... - Replied Kyle chuckling a little.

Eric's face went bright red as he walked to the table and turned off the music - How long have you've been there? -

\- Just a little... - Replied Kyle - Hey, don't be embarrassed ok? It was nice seeing you having a good time... -

\- Well... - Started the chubby, boy looking pretty cute with his cheeks all red and looking to the floor a little - I woke up in a pretty good mood today... And I like to sing while doing things when I'm happy... -

\- Hey, you were doing it pretty good too - Said Kyle - Other times that I heard you sing weren't like just now... -

\- Yeah... That's because those other times I knew that you were around... - Replied Eric - And I was always pretty embarrassed about singing in front of you... So I did it all exaggerated, mostly as a joke... -

\- Well, you shouldn't be embarrassed around me anymore... - Replied Kyle - I think you have a pretty nice voice and I would like to hear you sing like this again... -

\- You do? - Asked Eric still pretty red - Well, I think that you too sing pretty nice. Remember that time when we did that boy band? - Laughed the chubby boy - At that time I made it as a joke, but then, for a moment, I thought that maybe we could actually do it for real... -

\- Hehehe, yeah... - Chuckled the red haired boy - I got a little carried away with that for a little while too -

\- But I blew it up as always... - Sighed Eric.

\- It's alright - Said Kyle - Let's focus on the now ok? For example... It smells pretty good in here, what are you doing? -

\- Well... I woke up a while ago and thought that since is so cold outside, maybe it would be nice to have breakfast in bed... So I got up trying not to wake you up and came here to cook something - Replied Eric - I'm making scrambled eggs, mini sausages - He smiled - They don't have pork in them I promise... Toasts of course, cereal and there's some orange juice on the fridge, or if you want, there's coffee too... -

\- Now I'm sure that you're spoiling me too much - Said Kyle with a smile - All this sounds great, and it would be nice to have breakfast in bed indeed -

The chubby boy smiled wide and going back to the pan that was already making cricking noises said - I'm glad that you like the idea... - He turned his head to his friend - Care to give me a hand here? I'll take care of the eggs and sausages and you could make the toasts -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle - Want me to put the music back on? -

\- If you want to - Said the chubby boy.

The red haired boy put the bread on the toaster, and then went to the table where the phone was and pressed play. A few seconds later they could hear Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" playing.

Eric chuckled a little and with a smirk on his face said to Kyle - Hey, it's your song... -

The red haired boy frowned at his friend - Hey! I'm not an alcoholic ok? -

\- Hahahaha I know... - Replied Eric laughing - Although that night at the party you were having a great time with your friend the bottle of rum... -

\- Ugh! - Exclaimed Kyle with disgust on his face - Even the name of it makes me sick... I'm never drinking that shit again, ever... - Then, his look changed and his face started to show a little fear - Hey Eric... You still have that video with you? -

The chubby boy turned off the fire and served the contents of the pan on a plate, then he looked at his friend and replied - No, I don't - Seeing that Kyle's worried look wasn't going away, continued - Look, I said I love you right? Why would I keep something that could get you into so much trouble? -

\- Well... You used it already against me... - Let out Kyle, and immediately he thought that it had been stupid to say that, but the fear was really there.

\- I already said that I wasn't going to blackmail you never again Kyle - Replied Eric with pain in his voice, then he stared at the red haired boy and with a deep sadness in his eyes said - You... You still don't trust me... -

Kyle felt the pain that his friend was going trough, and felt like shit for saying that, he got closer to the chubby boy and said - I do trust you Eric. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know why I told you this, I'm just worried that someone might find out what I did that night... I almost had forgotten about that, but now it came back to me and I freaked out... -

Eric looked down a little - It's just that? Really? - He sighed - I guess I deserve that you doubt me... After all the lies I said... I see that those things are hard to forget... -

Kyle felt a knot on his throat and slowly reached to the chubby boy and grabbed his hand - Well... I'm still getting used to this new you... But I want to trust you and I really do Eric. It's true that some things are harder to let go... But I promise you that I'm doing my best to let the past there and to focus on the good things we're sharing now -

Eric looked at his friend's eyes and squeezed gently his hand - Thanks Kyle, I know that it's too soon for me to expect being forgiven for everything that I've done. But I too promise you that I'll do my best to earn that trust and forgiveness -

\- I know - Smiled Kyle.

\- And you don't have to worry anymore about that video - Said Eric - There's no more traces of it anywhere -

\- Really? - Asked Kyle - But what about the dude that filmed it? -

\- I already took care of him... - Replied Eric with a grin.

\- You didn't... - Said Kyle with a worried look.

\- What? I didn't killed him or anything - Replied Eric - I just bought the video from him and when he handed me his phone to save it, I deleted it from there. - Said the chubby boy proud of his smart move - You thought that I had killed him right? - Chuckled.

\- Well... You... - Started Kyle realizing that Cartman had done some really nasty things, even a capital crime... - Scott... at the chilli contest... His parents... Your own father... -

\- What? That sucker? - Laughed Eric, and seeing the look of terror on his friend's eyes said - Hey, I didn't killed them Kyle, I've never killed anyone. I just made him believe that. I know that it was a really dick move from my part, but I just made them believe that they were being chased by the government for terrorism since they were so hippies... I managed to convince them to escape all the way to Cuba, once there they couldn't just come back, then I just added a simple prop into Scott's chilli, making it look like they were dead... You don't think that I could do such a thing as killing them right? - He looked at the red haired boy and saw that his expression had eased but his eyes still had a trace of fear on them - You do... - Eric's voice sounded devoid of any emotion, he let go of Kyle's hand and walked away, then he turned to the kitchen counter and with tears in his eyes he stomped it with his fists - Fuck! -

The chubby boy started to stomp his fists with terrible force against the hard marble. Kyle was frozen with fear and he stood still for a few seconds, looking at his friend transformed into a hurricane of rage. Then he snapped out of his paralyzed state and ran to get in front of the bigger boy, trying to get a grip of his arms, after a brief fight he managed to grab the chubby boy's wrists and squeezing them firmly he shouted - Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself! -

\- So what! - Yelled Eric - I deserve it! - Tears were running down his face from eyes filled with anger and sorrow. He stopped struggling and said with his voice broken - I'm an idiot, how could I think that I could be with you if you think that I'm a monster -

Kyle felt like his heart was being torn by a cold claw, he didn't wanted this, he was feeling so stupid for saying that, but at the same time, he knew that he wasn't so wrong. Trough all that time, he and the others really believed that Cartman had actually done such a thing, and yes, back then he often thought that the boy was a monster of sorts... But he didn't thought like that anymore, he was starting to see another face of Cartman, a really nice one. He wanted to end the boy's pain, and when he felt that Eric was calmer, he hugged him tight, holding his arms around the chubby boy's ones, just in case, and said - I'm sorry Eric, I didn't wanted you to feel like this. But you got to understand that we all really believed that, and you have to see that even with all that I was ready to forgive you... I'm really glad that at the end that was all a lie, I've never been so happy about a lie from you actually... But you have to stop feeling like this. I've already told you that no matter what you did in the past, you're giving your best to be a different person. Everyone sees that and yes, it may be a little hard or it may take some time, but all the effort you're making now will pay off in the end and all those things from the past will be nothing more than dust gone away -

Eric had remained still all that time and after a moment he said - I want to believe you Kyle, but it's really hard, sometimes I see all black. Guess I have to learn how to really deal with all I've done... - The chubby boy sighed - I'm sorry about making a scene right now... I'll try to control myself next time... -

\- It's ok Eric, you don't need to apologize - Replied Kyle - I understand that you felt hurt... I'll help you to deal with this... -

\- Thanks - Said the chubby boy - Hey... I'm calmed now... Maybe you could let go off my arms so I can properly hug you now? -

\- Sorry - Smiled Kyle, easing the grip and putting his arms around Eric's neck, letting the chubby boy's arms go around his torso.

They stood like that for a moment, with their faces so close that their cheeks almost touched and their hands were caressing each others backs.

After a while Kyle felt that his arms were getting a little cramped, after all, Eric was a little taller than him, not much, just an inch or so but enough to make it a little harder to hug like they were right now. He eased his arms and the chubby boy, sensing that, gently let him separate a little. They looked at each other and smiled - Now that's what I wanted to see - Said Kyle - You look better smiling -

\- Really? - Asked Eric blushing a little.

Kyle blushed too and nodded.

\- Well... I guess that breakfast must be cold already... - Said Eric - And the good mood of the morning got ruined as well, thanks to me... But... you still want to eat something? -

\- Don't say that - Replied Kyle - You didn't ruined anything. We still got a lot of time and a moment of sadness doesn't erase the wonderful night we spent together ok? - Eric nodded - So yeah, I'm still in the mood for breakfast - Smiled Kyle.

\- Cool - Replied Eric smiling - Then I'll just put this on the microwave for a few seconds while we get the other stuff done -

\- Sounds good - Said Kyle - I'll get the toasts... Tell me, where are the plates? -

\- Up there - Replied Eric pointing to a cupboard above the kitchen table - Bring some glasses too, or maybe a cup if you want coffee -

\- Yeah... - Said Kyle getting the plates, a glass and a cup - I think I'll have coffee, it's pretty cold today... -

\- I'll get it done then -

\- Thanks - Said Kyle preparing a tray with all the stuff they were going to bring upstairs with them.

The chubby boy got the plate with the hot food out of the microwave and put the cup Kyle handed him with the coffee to heat it up - Sorry I don't have fresh coffee... I made some yesterday so it's no too bad, but if I try to make it now it will take too long... -

\- No problem with that - Replied Kyle.

The microwave beeped and Eric got out the cup - Want sugar or milk with it? -

\- Both, thanks -

\- Okay... We're ready then - Said Eric grabbing the tray - Could you open the door for me? -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle - Want me to help you with that? I could carry something so it's not so heavy... -

\- Don't worry, it's not heavy - Replied Eric.

\- Or maybe you're just too strong... - Smiled Kyle.

\- Hahaha, don't know... - Said the chubby boy blushing.

The two boys went upstairs, Kyle opened the bedroom door so Eric could get in, and then he closed it again. The house wasn't cold even with the inclement weather outside, but he still was only in his pajamas and missed the warmth of the bed. Eric put down the tray on the nightstand - Get in so I can put the covers back on - The red haired boy got into the bed, sitting with his back resting on the headboard. Eric did the same and pulled the covers over their feet and then he grabbed the tray and rested on their laps. They started to eat and welcomed the warm food after that somewhat shaky start of the day.

After they finished, Eric put the tray back on the nightstand and said - Want to go downstairs and play a little? -

\- Don't know... - Replied Kyle - It feels really nice being here like this... Would it bother you if we could stay like this for a while? -

\- Not at all - Smiled the chubby boy and getting his left arm over Kyle's shoulders said - May I? -

\- Of course - Replied the red haired boy with a smile and got closer to his friend, with his head resting near the other boy's chest.

They stood like that for a moment, feeling like this was a really nice way to start a Sunday. After a while Kyle said - Hey, can I ask you something? -

\- Sure - Replied Eric

\- Well... Have you ever... Mmmm... Had sex willingly?... - He started to feel like the question was getting out of hand and stuttered - I mean... With someone our age... I... I'm sorry... That was pretty stupid. You don't have to answer -

The chubby boy caressed his friend's shoulder and said - Hey, don't feel like that. I got what you meant. Don't worry ok? - He paused for a few seconds - Well... I went pretty close to do it... -

Kyle was pretty curious about that but he didn't wanted to mess it up again, even if his friend didn't seemed to be bothered by the question. After a moment the red haired boy said - Really? -

\- Yeah... - Replied the chubby boy, and then looking down to his friend said - Wanna hear about it? -

Kyle blushed - If... If you want to talk about it... -

\- Well... I'm not ashamed of it or something... - Started Eric - Let's see... It was about six months ago ago. Since I started to like you I had always wanted to be only with you, but one day I got pretty upset, we had fought about something, I can't even remember why, but it was something big because I was really heartbroken, and so I started a phase when I wanted to forget you... I somewhat convinced myself to give up on the idea of being with you, so out of rage I decided that the best way to do it was being with someone else... At that time I was already pretty sure that I liked guys, so the girls were all out of the question, the obvious choice would have been Butters then... I mean, he's kinda cute and the guy seemed to do everything that I told him so it had to be easy, but since that thing with the Bi-Curious Camp he was always pretty jumpy whenever I would get too close to him, so I thought that maybe if I pushed too far there could be trouble. Then I thought of the only other guy I had close to me... -

Kyle looked up and with wide eyes said - Wait, Kenny? -

\- Yeah... - Replied Eric with his cheeks a little red - I mean, I knew that the dude was bi and I had noticed that sometimes he would look at me with more want in his eyes than friendship... I thought about it for a couple of days, he's somewhat good looking, although he's too skinny for me, even now that he's not just a sack of bones anymore like a few years ago... But at that time I thought that he would do fine for what I needed, so one day I called him so we could play for a while, and when he came over, at first we just did that, but then I decided that it was time to act. It wasn't easy, I was still terrified of everyone knowing that I was gay, but somehow I knew that Kenny wouldn't tell about it, and besides, at that moment I was desperate to get you out of my head... So, at one moment that we were sitting next to each other, I let go of my controller and said... - The chubby boy stopped and looked again to Kyle - Hey, you really want me to go over the... Details? -

\- Well... Now you have me hanging on the story... - Replied Kyle, and blushing said - And yes... I think I want to know... I mean... I never talked about something like this with anyone... And it's kinda... Erm... Hot... -

The chubby boy chuckled but his face was bright red - Ok... Well... I let go my controller and said "I got a better game we could play..." - Both boys chuckled a little - Yeah... I know, it sounds so cheesy... But I had seen that phrase on so many movies and stuff that I thought it was the right thing to say... Anyways, it seems that it worked, or maybe Kenny just sensed my intentions because he looked at me taking his hood off and said "What do you have in mind?" I got a little over him and touched his chest hesitantly, I knew what I had to do, but somehow I was pretty nervous and my movements were a little stiff. He responded to that putting his arms around me and pulling me closer until our faces were less than an inch away. I leaned forward and started to kiss him, he kissed back with passion, I knew then that I was right about him wanting me all along -

Eric made a pause and then continued - I hadn't planned to have sex with Kenny then, it was supposed to be just making out, but things got a little out of control. We kissed for a while and then I started to unzip his parka and lifted his shirt, caressing his chest. He just let me do what I wanted, maybe trying not to blow away the moment now that it was finally happening. I was really into it and feeling hotter than ever before, but then, something just made me stop. I'm not sure what it was, but somehow I didn't felt right doing it then. I mean, the desire was there, but my heart just wouldn't let me continue. I looked at him and told him that I couldn't go any further. I got off him and sat on the couch again. Kenny looked a little disappointed but didn't insisted. He tucked his shirt on again and after a while he went back to his house. Just after he left, I realized that neither of us had said anything about not telling about what had happened, and for a while, I was terrified of what could happen. But it seems I was right about trusting him, because if he had told anyone, I'm sure that they would had bothered me about it already. -

Kyle, who had been listening with more attention that what he even payed in class, was feeling a mix of high arousal, surprise about finding out that Eric had done that with Kenny and something else... Maybe Envy? He wasn't going to admit it yet, but he felt, deep inside his mind, that he would have wanted to be in Kenny's place that day. Anyways, he tried to shake that feeling out of his head because it made him think about some things that he didn't want to deal with right then. He decided to just keep the curiosity and yes, the arousal too, at the top. After a couple of minutes he said - Wow, I would have never imagined something like that between you two... And it was just that one time? -

\- Nah... We fooled around a couple more times after that - Replied Eric.

\- And did you... Well... Went all the way? -

\- No... - Replied Eric - I mean, on the surface I wanted to forget you but... I guess I'll never do that really. Even being with Kenny I could only think of you, and now I'm more than sure that if I'm going to really do it, I only want it to be with you... -

Kyle let those words float around his head for a moment, knowing that Eric was sincere about his feelings. He finally said - And what happened with Kenny? -

\- After the fourth time we made out, I told Kenny that I just had grew bored of him. - Replied the chubby boy - He looked pretty disappointed but said it was ok, and that he wanted to go back to things like they were before. I agreed of course and after that I realized that no matter how hard I tried, what I felt for you was not something I could deny or erase. So from then on I decided that I only wanted to be with you -

\- I wish I had all clear about this like you do... - Said Kyle - When you say those things I feel like I'm at fault with you somehow... That I should reply to that... But then my mind just goes blank... I'm sorry Eric... -

\- Hey, let's not get over with this again ok? - Said the chubby boy holding Kyle tight against him - You don't have to be sorry about nothing and you don't need to reply to what I feel. What I say is just because I really feel that way about you and no matter the outcome of this, I just want you to know that. I know that you just started to realize that you like guys and that could be a very stressing experience. I don't expect you to be sure about how you feel about me right now, I know that you need your time to think and I'm willing to let you take however long you need. -

\- Thanks Eric - Replied Kyle - I guess that I need to get used to someone doing and saying this kind of things to me... I still don't know how to react to all of this but I do want to keep being next to you, like right now, because even if I'm not ready yet for anything else, spending time and doing this kind of things with you sure feels right... -

\- I'm really glad to hear that Kyle - Smiled the chubby boy - This sure feels right indeed, and I'm more than happy with being able to hold you like this now. Let's not over think about this and just enjoy the moment ok? -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle smiling - I guess that if I had any doubts about being gay I can say that after hearing your story those doubts disappeared completely... I mean... I've never felt this... -

\- Hot? - Said Eric.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle blushing - I mean, remember when Stan found those porn magazines and showed them to us? I really tried hard to feel anything but looking at those women didn't even gave me a little curiosity... But now, listening to you... Well... -

\- Yeah... I can see that... - Said Eric with a smirk on his face, and Kyle followed the chubby boy's eyes to his own lap where the covers were making a little tent.

Kyle's face went bright red - Oh shit! I hadn't noticed that you could see it... - And he rolled a little his body so his member wasn't pointing upwards and revealing his arousal.

\- Hey, don't be embarrassed about that - Said Eric - It's normal and I did a pretty worse thing the other night... Besides... - He grinned - I liked what I was seeing... -

\- Shut up dude! - Said Kyle full of embarrassment, although he now was pretty curious to know if the same thing was happening to the chubby boy right now.

\- Take it easy - Said Eric - It's ok to feel this kind of things being next to each other as we are now right? -

\- I think so... - Replied Kyle.

The chubby boy smiled and holding Kyle tightly said - Then let's just enjoy this ok? -

\- Yeah... You're right - Replied the red haired boy.

Both boys remained in silence for a while, feeling really good about being embraced like that, then Eric said - Hey look, it's starting to snow... -

Kyle raised himself so he could look out the window. He saw how the tiny snowflakes were falling slowly to the ground, creating a thin white layer over the street. He always had liked to watch the snow falling and now it was more enjoyable because of the company.

\- Man... I wish it would snow on week days... - Said Eric.

The red haired boy smiled knowing what his friend meant by saying that - Hey, I know that school isn't always fun, but you got to learn how to get the best of it. At least think that the more days you go to school the faster you'll finish it and then you will be able to do whatever you want with your life -

\- I know that's how it works... - Replied Eric - But it doesn't make it easier to bear... -

\- Well, at least at school you have your friends... -

\- Yeah... I know and I'm happy that now we can all enjoy being really friends... - Said the chubby boy - But when I think about that I can't help to think about what's coming later... I mean, now that we're all pretty close I don't want to lose this, and I know that the time will come when we all will take different roads... Cause I don't think that the four of us will go to the same college or anything... I mean... We could even get separated before that... -

Kyle was sensing the sadness in his friend's voice and said - Hey, why do you think like that? I mean, yeah, it may come the time when we get separated, to go to college, to work somewhere far... Maybe even one of us could move away before that, but even if that were the case, we'll never stop being friends. Besides, that's how life works... Even if it hurts to say goodbye, sometimes we just got to do it to become a better person, and sometimes, being far away just makes the reunions even better. Even if the four of us went to different places after finishing school, I would still want to see you all, and no matter what, I would do everything I can to get all of us together again as many times as possible. We've all known each other for nearly all our lives, and we still have a bunch of years before even begin to think about getting away so I think that no matter what happens, one day, maybe fifty years from now, we'll get together and remember these years with a smile on our faces -

Eric could feel the tears running down his cheeks and held his friend tightly - All that was beautiful Kyle... I wish that it becomes true... But still, I feel torn with the idea of getting separated from you... Maybe it's because you were always so close but so far away, to me anyway, that now, when I can finally get close, the fear of losing you is too big... -

\- I understand how you feel Eric, but I think that you should enjoy what we have now without that fear inside you. If something were to happen and we had to say goodbye, then I think that it would be best to have enjoyed our time together so we would always have that nice memory with us to keep us going forward with our lives. - Said Kyle, then he put his arm around Eric's belly hugging him - You don't have to worry about what may come a lot of years from now... It's best if we just live now the best we can -

The chubby boy put his right arm over Kyle's and hugging him too said - Thanks Kyle... I'm sorry for getting like this over such a thing... I have to learn how to enjoy things without getting afraid of losing them all the time... -

\- I know that you'll learn to do it - Replied Kyle - And I'll be here with you to keep you company and to enjoy the good moments that we'll have together... -

\- I'm still surprised that such a beautiful person as you is right next to me telling me these things... - Said Eric.

Kyle blushed - I'm nothing like that... I'm just saying what I feel... And right now I feel like wanting to see you happy because you deserve it - He looked up - And because I like how you look when you're happy... -

Eric blushed - Thanks for all of this... I want to see you happy too -

The boys stood like that for a moment, feeling the warmth of each others hearts as the snow started to amount outside the window frame.

After a while Eric chuckled a little and Kyle asked - What's so funny? -

\- Well... I was remembering what you said at the kitchen when I was singing... And I see that someone is quickly getting into being gay... - Replied the chubby boy with a grin - I mean... You're already looking at dudes butts... -

Kyle's face went full red and exclaimed - Hey! I'm not looking at dudes butts! - He hid his face into Eric's big belly and said embarrassed - Just yours... -

The chubby boy laughed - So you were looking - But inside he felt great hearing those words.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle - I mean... - He stopped, not knowing how to continue. He realized that what Eric said was true. He was looking at the chubby boy's butt... And he liked what he saw... But he still had some fears inside. It wasn't a really logical thing, he knew that he was gay, he surely was having a great time being close to Eric, and he was starting to look at the chubby boy with different eyes, he was starting to like him. But Kyle still didn't knew why he was so afraid to fully embrace those feelings and just accept that he was falling for Eric. Maybe that was the thing, that little word that had such a huge meaning. Maybe he was afraid of taking the jump, expecting Eric to be there to catch him, just to see how the other boy laughed at him, telling him that it had all been a cruel joke and watching him hitting the ground. That thought scared Kyle like hell and didn't let him think clear.

Luckily for him, the chubby boy said - Hey, don't get all flustered about that... After all it feels nice to be looked like that by someone like you... -

\- You think so? - Said Kyle.

\- Of course - Replied Eric blushing.

Kyle looked at the reddened, round and cute face of his friend and, at least for a moment, all his fears suddenly disappeared and said - Well then... Maybe I should look more often... -

Eric blushed harder - Wow, you're getting good at this... I'll have to watch out or soon you'll have all the boys from school behind you... -

Kyle laughed - Shut up dude! For now I just want to get used to all this and then we'll see what happens -

\- Wise words... - Said Eric.

\- Say... - Kyle looked up to his friend trying to change the subject - You still want to play a little before it's too late? -

\- Sounds good - Replied Eric.

The boys got out from bed and got dressed, then brought the stuff from the breakfast down to the kitchen. This time Kyle insisted in helping Eric with the dishes and together they washed everything. After that, they went to the living room to play some games for a while. About an hour later Kyle looked outside the window and said - It's still snowing... And it seems that it got worse -

Eric looked outside too. The snow was now falling heavily and the street was completely covered by it. The thin layer that they had seen in the morning had become a heavy mantle that grew at least four inches from the ground.

\- If it keeps like this I'll have trouble getting back home... - Said Kyle.

\- You're right... - Replied Eric - Well, if that's the case you can always stay here as long as you need -

\- Thanks Eric, I appreciate that, but my mother barely let me spend last night here... I don't think that she would be happy with me staying even more... -

\- What do you mean with "barely"? - Asked the chubby boy.

\- Well... Se wasn't even near happy about me spending the night at your place... - Replied Kyle - I mean... She doesn't see you with good eyes... -

\- Because I was an asshole all the time? -

\- Well... Yeah... I mean, she didn't like you saying all that hateful stuff against Jews... - Replied the red haired boy looking down a little.

\- I get it... - Said Eric looking outside - Well... I guess I deserve it... But wait, you did get their permission right? I mean, you'll not get in trouble for being here don't you? -

\- Don't worry, this time I asked her and she said yes, even if she didn't agreed at first -

\- This time? You mean that the other night they didn't knew you were here? - Asked the chubby boy looking back at his friend.

Kyle looked away sheepishly - Well... No... I told them that I was staying with Stan to do some homework... -

Eric looked at him with his eyebrows lifted - You lied to your parents to come and see me? -

\- Look, I didn't wanted to lie to them, but I knew that if I told them where I was going, she wouldn't have let me. I don't know. I was scared that they wouldn't let me come or hang around with you anymore... -

Eric got closer to his friend and said - Kyle, it was sweet that you did that to see me, but I know you and I know your parents and I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, at least not anymore... You got to be more careful, what if they had called to Stan's house wanting to talk to you? -

\- They wouldn't do that, they trust me... And besides, if they had wanted to talk with me they had called to my cellphone. -

\- You got a cellphone? - Asked Eric - I thought that your mother was against kids having cellphones... At least that's what she said when I showed you guys mine... -

\- Yeah, she was against it, but then, after all that thing about the kidnaper happened last December, she bought one for me, just for emergencies. In fact I can't even call or text anyone but her cell or my dad's. Or the emergency numbers of course... -

\- Oh, I get it - Said the chubby boy - So, now she's not mad at me anymore? -

\- I don't know... I guess that she still doesn't trust you, but I tried to convince her that you had changed and she said no more about it, at least for now -

Eric looked to the floor - I'm sorry about all I said about her in the past... I mean, I deserve her mistrust... I guess I just envied you for having a nice mother that cared for you... -

Kyle put his hand on the chubby boy's shoulder and said - Hey, I get it. Don't worry about that anymore ok? - Eric looked up - And don't be sad anymore, you have other people caring about you now... -

\- I know - Replied the chubby boy smiling - Thanks Kyle -

The red haired boy smiled too and then said - Guess I should text my dad about the snow thing... -

\- Yeah... - Replied Eric and then went next to the window and stood there, looking outside.

Kyle texted his father asking what to do about the weather and then joined Eric by the window. They both stood there for a moment until a couple of minutes later they heard the ring tone coming from Kyle's cellphone. He read the message and said - Dad says that he'll come to pick me up in half an hour or so... -

\- Ok... - Replied Eric, then blushing a little said - Hey... Would you mind if we cuddle a little before you leave? -

Kyle smiled - I would like that -

Eric smiled too and going behind the red haired boy he put his arms around him and held him close. They both stood standing by the window, now embraced, watching the snowflakes dancing in the cold air outside.

\- You know... - Said Kyle - Being here, with you like this, makes me think about all the things we've seen and done... I mean, look at us, we're just to twelve years old boys and we've been trough more than most of the adults out there... And more than that, we are handling things a lot differently than the other guys our age... I see the guys at school, all of them talking about some T.V. show or a sports match or some new video game... And while they do just that, we've fought aliens, broke an experimental pot-smoking towel from a government prison, got into a weird dream land and even worked with the police in one big case... And I think that we've become used to that kind of stuff... And I'm not only talking about the really weird stuff... I mean, we even think different sometimes. The other day at Kenny's house both him and Stan said a lot of pretty wise things and you too have a pretty great understanding about a lot of stuff and I feel that if we confronted any other of the guys at our grade, with those things, most of them would just freak out... -

Eric remained silent for a moment and then said - Yeah... I've noticed that too... Maybe it's just that, like you said, we've been into some pretty weird shit over the years. Maybe all that indeed changed us and now we just take it as natural... But even then, I think that we're still just two regular boys in so many aspects, I mean, we still have pretty regular concerns most of the time right? Just now, we're hanging out like two good friends, playing video games, watching movies... I know that we've done more than just that, but I think that it doesn't make us weird. I mean, maybe just now, there's two other guys we know, just hugging next to the window somewhere... I think that most of the times the adults just think we're some kind of dumb mini humans that can't understand "grown ups stuff", but I know that a lot of what we've talked have crossed the minds of the other guys too... Well, maybe not the stoner towel thing, but I think you get the idea... -

\- Hehehe yeah... I get it - Said Kyle - You're right, maybe I'm just seeing this trough what my parents are always saying. I guess that they just want to protect us from anything that could harm us, but sometimes is good to get hurt or to make mistakes, otherwise we would never learn how to do things right or to recognize what could harm us... -

\- I think I know why you're saying all this... - Said Eric - Maybe you're thinking that declaring yourself as gay and being sort-of "going out" with someone is not something that you should be doing at your age... Am I right? -

Kyle sighed - Yeah... I mean, I never thought that way, for example, about Stan and Wendy. But thinking about two guys, I mean, I never thought it to be a wrong thing, but I never imagined that happening to guys our age... -

\- Well... I can assure you that this happens to a lot of guys our age too, I know it for experience... I mean, when I started to feel like this, I went like always, to the internet, and in many forums and chat rooms, I talked to a lot of guys going trough this... I think that this issue is so trash talked or just silenced by the people, that you think is some sort of secret weird stuff that only adults can handle. And they surely make an effort so it stays that way. I mean, I've seen how some guys talk to their parents about their girlfriends like it's no big deal, but if a guy says that he likes boys he's shunned or, at best, the adults just tell him "Why don't you wait till you're older to decide that?" -

\- Yeah, I've heard that too - Said Kyle - I think you're right... -

\- This doesn't makes you weird - Said Eric - You're just getting to know yourself and for that kind of thing, the sooner the better, so then you'll have more time to enjoy your life as it was intended -

Kyle smiled - Thanks for that Eric. I'm still having kind of a hard time adjusting to all this and sometimes I'm scared that I could ruin my life by making the wrong decision... But don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about being gay... I'm sure now that that's what I like and I know that there's nothing wrong with that. What worries me is how to handle it concerning the other people... I mean, I know that with you guys there's no problem, but I'm worried about my parents finding it out... I think that my mother, even if she says she's ok with that, may freak out if she found out that I like guys... -

\- I get what you say... - Replied Eric - She's kinda a closet homophobe... -

\- That sounds weird - Said Kyle.

\- Is how a lot of guys call the people that on the outside are ok with gays, but if they had a gay son they would probably send him to that heinous camp where Butters ended that time... -

\- I see... - Said Kyle - It's a good thing that they finally closed that place... At least I don't have to worry about my mother sending me there if she founds out... -

\- Well... Sadly there are a lot of other places like that one... - Replied Eric.

\- That sucks... - Sighed Kyle - Anyways, thanks for being with me on this... I really appreciate your help in getting used to this... -

\- You're welcome - Smiled Eric - I'm glad I can help you -

The boys remained like that until they saw a car parking in front of the house - Well, seems like my dad is already here... - Said Kyle with a little disappointment in his voice.

\- I know... - Replied Eric also sounding a little down - At least we had a good time right? -

\- It was a great time - Smiled Kyle turning over so he was now face to face with the chubby boy - I hope that we can repeat it soon -

\- I hope so too - Smiled Eric and held his friend tightly.

They stood embraced like that for a moment until Kyle said - Well... I should get going... -

\- Yeah... - Replied the chubby boy - Take care... See you at school -

\- Sure. You take care too -

The boys let go of each other and Eric opened the door for Kyle to leave. The red haired boy grabbed his jacket and zipped it as the cold wind entered the house.

\- Hey, don't you want some more warm clothes? - Said Eric remembering tat Kyle had only brought his jacket the day before because it was warmer, but now he only had that and his inseparable green hat to keep him warm.

\- No thanks, it's ok - Replied the red haired boy - It'll only be a few seconds that I'll be in the cold, the car is usually pretty warm inside -

\- If you say so... I don't want you to catch a cold or something... -

\- Thanks, really but it's ok like this - Said Kyle - Thanks for caring about me... -

\- You don't have to thank me for that - Smiled the chubby boy - I do that gladly -

Kyle blushed a little and smiling said - That's sweet... Well... I gotta go... -

Eric blushed a little too- Yeah... See you -

\- See you - Replied Kyle walking out the door. He almost ran to the car, trying to stay as little as possible out in the merciless weather. He got quickly into the car and after greeting his father and buckling his seat belt, he looked to the window where he had been watching the snow fall just minutes before, and waived to the chubby boy who was there watching him go. Eric waived back smiling and the car started to get away, when he couldn't see it anymore, the chubby boy closed the curtains and sighed but with a big smile thinking about the great time he had spent with Kyle and in the perspective of having many more moments like that one in the future.

Inside the car, the red haired boy was thinking the exact same thing as he was looking outside the window with a big smile on his face.

\- Everything went ok? - Kyle heard his father asking.

\- Yeah, it was great. Why you ask? -

\- I was just asking... - Replied Mr. Broflovski - I mean, even if I don't share the same vision as your mother, I can't look over the fact that the Cartman boy has been an enemy of sorts to you for a long time... -

Kyle looked at him, a little surprised that he had noticed that. He had always thought that his parents had always been oblivious to what happened between he and Eric - Well... Yeah... Sort of... - Said Kyle - I mean, he's done some pretty... Bad... things in the past, but he's changed now. He's like a completely different person, I mean, he's been really nice and caring these last weeks and even if the four of us, Kenny, Stan he and me, were always together, now we're really friends with each other -

\- That's great - Said Kyle's father - I hope that this change is permanent though... -

\- Well... He said he had changed before, and it was just part of a... Prank... But now I feel that it's for real. I just feel it inside... - Replied the red haired boy.

\- Well... I trust your judgment - Said his father looking at him - But be careful anyways... Sometimes people, even if they really want to change, they can go back to how they used to be... Sometimes they just can't handle the change, and that can really hurt the people around them who want to see them changed... -

Kyle remained silent for a moment and then said - I know that, but that's why is so important that we all help and support him in this... So that he can see that being like this can bring a lot of good things to his life... -

Mr. Broflovski smiled - You've gotten pretty wise lately... -

Kyle blushed a little and smiled - Thanks... But tell me... Why are you telling me all this? -

\- Just because I know how much you need and care about your friends, and it would be good that you'd be cautious before jumping all the way, just in case that he may let you down... - Replied Mr. Broflovski - The feeling of betrayal can be devastating... -

Kyle was confused with his father's words, he was aware about their meaning, but he didn't understood why he was telling him all that.

\- Thanks dad, but don't worry, I don't think that it's gonna be the case with this... - Said Kyle

\- I hope so - Replied his father.

They didn't talked anymore after that, the trip was pretty short anyways and soon they arrived to their house. Kyle spent the rest of the day thinking about the weekend he had spent with Eric and in how he was starting to feel the need to spend even more time with him.

***** Alright, here's the sixth chapter as promised. It's another long one and I'm feeling that there's gonna be a lot more as lengthy as this one. Hope that doesn't bother you...  
**

***** I really want to thank to all of you who are reading this work that means so much to me, and I hope that you're enjoying it so far. If the story seems to be going a little slowly, that's just because I wanted it to be as realistic as possible in terms of how long the process of finding oneself can be... If some of you are used to shorter and more fast paced stories, I would recommend to give this one or any other long one a try, you may end up liking this kind of detailed developing stories...  
**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is True colors by Cindy Lauper**


	7. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 7

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 7  
**

**That's what friends are for  
**

January 26

Monday came and the snow hadn't ceased to fall. In fact, that morning it was snowing even more than the last day and the wind was blowing hard; making it pretty close to a snowstorm. Kyle woke up to the sound of the wind howling through the now stripped branches of the tree that stood next to his bedroom window. Slowly, he got up and got dressed. He went to the bathroom and then downstairs and to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. His brother was already there, watching the news on the small T.V. that they had gotten specifically for that. Ike had asked for it on his sixth birthday because he was tired of his older brother always wanting to watch something else in the living room.

\- Already watching that? - Kyle asked his brother - Don't you get tired of it? -

\- Good morning to you too brother... - Replied Ike, still watching the news. - It wouldn't kill you to have good manners from time to time... And no, I don't get tired of this, there's always something interesting and recent to watch, that's why it's called "news"... -

\- Don't get mad Ike - Said Kyle, sitting on the other side of the table - Or we'll have to go outside to play "Kick the baby" like we used to... -

Ike turned to look at his brother and said; - You can't do that anymore. I bet that you couldn't even do it if I still were just a baby now. You're getting lazy and fat like Cartman... -

\- Hey! - Yelled Kyle - I'm not fat and lazy... Besides, why would that be a bad thing? -

\- I'm just telling this for your own good brother, - Replied Ike - Doesn't matter if you want to be round like a beach ball as long as you have the muscle to move all that weight... -

\- Maybe you're right... - Said Kyle - I should do some exercise... At least so I won't be tired from moving my own body around... -

\- That's the spirit - Replied Ike, sort of smiling.

Even if the two brothers spent a lot of time arguing, it was obvious that they really cared for each other. They had learned to get along even better since Ike had started to talk properly, and since he had always been a really mature and smart boy, they had often enjoyed some long and interesting conversations. Kyle loved to share his interests with his little brother and in return, he had learned a lot of stuff that he hadn't seen before. Since Ike was an avid reader he loved a lot of different styles that he also shared proudly with his older brother. Although on the outside they could be pretty bitter to one another, on the inside both knew that they had a good friend in each other.

Kyle started to eat his toast and looked out the window. Now it was obvious that there was a storm outside, as the sky had gotten pretty dark and the wind made the heavy snowflakes hit with force on the crystals. Mrs. Broflovski, who was also looking out said, - If this keeps going on we're gonna be stuck in here all day... -

\- In fact, they're already declaring all schools closed for the day, - Announced Ike watching as the newscaster showed a map of South Park and mentioned all the public services that would remain closed that day due to the storm.

\- Great - Said Kyle - I'll finally have time to finish that RPG I started months ago... -

\- You don't have any homework to do? - Asked his mother.

\- I already got it done on Friday night mom -

\- Well... I'm glad to hear that... - Mrs. Broflovski sat next to his son. - Everything went good yesterday? -

\- Yeah - Replied Kyle, a little puzzled by the question. - Didn't dad tell you? -

\- Of course, but I wanted to ask you anyway... -

\- Okay... - Said Kyle, - Listen mom, I know that you're still upset about Eric... But he's really different now and I trust that he'll stay this way from now on -

\- I know you feel that way bubbeleh... But I know too that he's done a lot of bad things and I'm worried that you'll get dragged into that just to keep a friend... -

\- Mom, I'm telling you that he has changed; he's a good person now. He's being really considerate and he's truly sorry about what he has done in the past - Replied Kyle, - I think it's more like the opposite of what you say... I think that we are dragging him to be good, because I know that he has seen how good he can feel by having real friends. He's... Been through some hard times in the past and that made him act like he did. But he just wants a chance to prove he can do things the right way and I want to give it to him -

\- Like you father says... You are getting wise... - Said Mrs. Broflovski, - I just hope that you're right about this... -

\- Don't worry mom, I think I am... - Said Kyle as he stood up - And even if I'm wrong, it's still worth the try... I'll be in my room, okay? - His mother nodded and the red haired boy went upstairs to his bedroom.

Kyle was playing on his computer when he heard Ike calling from downstairs - Kyle, phone for you! -

\- Coming! - Replied the red haired boy, pausing the game and going to the living room where his brother was holding the phone - It's Stan - Said Ike, and handed him the phone.

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle, and answering the call to say - Hey Stan -

\- Hey dude, what's up? -

\- Not much... I was just playing some rpg that I haven't gotten the chance to finish yet, but I plan to do it now that we don't have school today... What about you? -

\- Not much either - Replied Stan - I was pretty bored and thought of calling you... How was the weekend with Eric? -

\- It was great! - Said Kyle with a smile - We had a great time... And well... - He lowered his voice and blushed - I can't tell you the details over the phone... -

\- Dude! You did it already?! - Asked Stan with a surprised voice.

\- What?! No! - Replied Kyle - Not that... Listen, I'll tell you about it when we meet again, ok? Now tell me, how was your weekend? -

\- Uh... Not that great... - Said Stan with a sigh - Wendy and I fought... It's ok now, we made up but it seems that she's angry at me over something and I can't figure out what... -

\- I'm sorry to hear that dude... - Replied Kyle, - Haven't you tried to talk about it with her? -

\- I did, but every time I tried she just changed the subject or got mad... I don't know what's happening to her... I thought that we were really great together... At least I thought so... -

\- Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure that you two are gonna be fine together again. - Said the red haired boy - Want me to talk to her? Maybe she'll open up to me; sometimes it's easier to talk about these things to someone outside the couple... -

\- Thanks dude but no... I have to figure it out. I'm her boyfriend after all, if she doesn't even talk to me about whats happening then why are we even together? -

\- Maybe she just doesn't know how to talk to you about it... Maybe she thinks that you'll get mad or something... - Kyle theorized.

\- Could be... - Replied Stan, - I just want to get over this. I can't stand to argue with her... -

\- I understand you... I wish I could do more for you... If you need something just tell me okay? -

\- I know dude, thanks. Guess I just needed to talk to somebody about it... It's been eating at my brains since it started last week... - Said Stan.

\- Pity that it's so ugly outside... Otherwise I'd tell you to come over or I could go and at least try to make you forget all that for a while... -

\- Well, that would be great... But yeah... This storm looks pretty nasty - Said Stan, - Thanks anyway dude, just talking a little made me feel better already... -

\- I'm glad to hear that - Smiled Kyle.

\- Hey, I know that you don't want to tell me everything over the phone… - Said Stan - But at least tell me, how are things going between you two? I mean, concerning what we talked about the other day... -

\- Well, I still have some doubts about it - Replied Kyle, looking around to make sure that no one could hear him, - I mean, I enjoy hanging out with him a lot, but whenever I think of something more, my head just gets filled with doubts and fear... I'm still not ready to get into something more... Serious... But we agreed that we could do some things without it meaning anything else than just having a good time together, at least until I can be clear about what I feel and want... -

\- That sounds great dude - Said Stan, smiling, - You just have to enjoy the things you do together and don't over think it, just let things flow and later you'll have a handful of experiences that will help you decide -

\- That's what I thought - Replied Kyle, - I want to spend more time, do more things, so then I'll know for sure if I still want more of it... -

\- That's the idea. I'm sure that you'll figure that out - Said Stan ,- Hey, thanks for earlier. I really needed to talk today... -

\- No need to thank me - Replied Kyle, - You know I'll always be here if you need me -

\- I know - Said Stan smiling - I should hang up already... I know how mad your mother gets when you talk too much over the phone... -

\- Yeah... I hate that... - Replied Kyle with a sigh - Anyways, thanks to you too for supporting me with my stuff... And I hope that at least tomorrow gets a little better so we can talk more in person -

\- I'm glad to help you dude - Said Stan - I hope that it gets better too. See you at school Kyle -

\- See you Stan -

Kyle hung up and left the phone on the little table next to the door. He turned to go back into his room but then, he heard a voice calling him from the darkness of the couch - Hey Kyle, what was all that about? -

The red haired boy looked at his brother with shock, he hadn't seen him there earlier, and even worse, Ike had listened to the whole conversation. Kyle got closer slowly, his body felt stiff and he didn't know what to say.

\- Hey, are you going out with someone? - Asked Ike.

Kyle's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little, he tried to speak but was paralyzed with shock. What if Ike told his mother about him and Eric? It would be a real disaster and what could be starting as something great, would end up with him going to a reform camp or something.

\- What are you talking about? - Kyle managed to ask, while images of him chained to a bus entering the Bi-Curious Camp flashed in his mind.

\- I just overheard that you're spending time with someone but can't decide if you want to go further... Sounds like you're trying to decide if you like someone or not to me... - Replied his brother, Kyle's jaw dropped and stood mute and immobile in front of his brother.

\- Hey, relax Kyle - Said Ike with a smile, - I won't tell anyone about this if that's what worries you... -

\- You... Won't? - Asked Kyle slowly.

\- I'm not a weasel you know? - Replied Ike, - Even if you deserve it for blowing that thing I had with Ms. Stevens... -

Kyle frowned - Hey, that was really inappropriate! -

\- So is keeping something like this hidden from mom and dad... - Said Ike with a smirk - But don't worry. The secret is safe with me. I just wanted to know what you're up to now... We haven't spent a lot of time together lately... -

Kyle relaxed a little - Thanks Ike, I'm... Not ready yet to even talk about this whole thing with anyone... But you'll be the first in this house to know when I'm ready... - The green eyed boy smiled - I'm sorry that I've been out a lot lately -

\- Don't worry - Replied Ike, - I know that you're growing up and don't want to spend all your time with a little kid like me -

\- Hey, I don't see you as a little kid. I mean, you're really smart and mature for a guy your age and I enjoy when we hang out, but I have my friends and want to spend time with them. As well as you have your own friends... We are growing up indeed and I think that we both need to learn how to make our own lives... But it doesn't mean that we have to stop hanging out... -

\- I know Kyle - Said Ike, smiling, - And I hope that you can figure out that thing you were talking about with Stan -

\- Thanks brother, - Smiled the red haired boy, - If you wanna talk or something someday just tell me ok? -

\- Will do - Replied his brother.

Kyle went back to his room; happy that he had a great brother, but thinking that he should be more cautious in the future. This time he got lucky, but next time it could be his mother on the couch instead of Ike.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful. Towards noon, the storm had gotten calmer and by the time Kyle got to bed, it had stopped snowing, which meant that the next day he was going to go school again.

January 27

The morning was pretty cold but the wind wasn't blowing and the sky only had some white clouds forming patches of blue here and there. Kyle got out of the bed and after getting ready amd went to the kitchen to have some breakfast before leaving for school. Just half an hour later he was already walking to the bus stop, still a little hazy. He had stayed up late trying to finish the game he was playing on the PC and this morning he was still a little tired.

On the way there, he met up with Stan, who looked tired too - Hey dude, - Said the black haired boy - Looks like you couldn't get enough sleep too -

\- Hi Stan - Replied Kyle, - No... I stayed up until late playing... Guess I shouldn't have done that knowing that today school would be open again... -

\- At least you had some fun last night... - Said Stan looking down.

\- Hey, are you still feeling bad about Wendy? - Kyle asked already knowing the answer.

\- Yeah... - Said Stan, - I keep thinking back, trying to find what I did wrong but can't see anything that could made her to be like this... -

\- I think you should talk to her about this - Replied the red haired boy, - And be firm about it, if she tries to change the subject or anything tell her that this is hurting you. She should care about you right? -

\- I guess she does care... But maybe she thinks that I should realize by myself... I don't know man... Guess I should do what you say and confront her about this whole thing -

\- I think that would be the best thing to do... - Said Kyle, - You gotta stand up for yourself a little Stan... I never told you this, but I always thought that you're not standing as equals in this relationship... -

\- What do you mean? - Asked Stan.

\- I'm saying that you always do whatever she wants, go wherever she says... - Replied Kyle, - You're like, at her command... And I don't think that's a pretty healthy thing for you... -

\- I like to be with her okay? And I enjoy the things we do too, it's not like I've been dragged into something I don't want to do... -

\- Stan, think about how many times she canceled something she had planned with her friends to be with you... - Said Kyle.

\- I don't know... A couple... Maybe... - Stan replied hesitantly.

\- And now think about how many times we had something planned and you canceled it because she asked you to do something with her... -

The black haired boy remained silent for a moment and then said, - I see your point... -

\- And you think that's a good thing? - Said Kyle - I'm not reprimanding you for canceling our plans or something, I'm just trying to make you see that as a couple you should respect each others spaces -

\- I get what you're saying dude, - Said Stan - But when I'm with her the rest of the world just seems to disappear... -

\- Well... You are in love with her - Replied the red haired boy - That's understandable. But you still have to look after yourself. You can't live just for what she wants. Your happiness and desires should be as valid and important as hers are to you, otherwise it would be just some sort of obsession... -

Stan sighed - I guess you're right... I'll talk to her about all this... - He looked at his friend - Thanks for listening to me dude -

\- No need to thank me - Smiled Kyle.

The boys arrived at the bus stop, and since there was nobody else, they just waited for their friends to get there. Kenny and Eric appeared, walking down the street and towards them just a couple of minutes later.

\- Hey dudes - Greeted Kenny.

\- How are you? - Asked Eric.

\- Hey, everything's okay here - Replied Kyle.

\- Hi guys - Said Stan.

Eric had a huge smile on his face and Kyle, noticing it said - Hey, you look to be in a pretty good mood for someone who was expecting a storm like yesterday's to skip a day of school... Anyone could have bet that you were going to be frustrated about coming back to school today... -

\- Well... – Eric started.

\- That's because at school he gets to see you... - Interrupted Kenny with a grin.

The chubby boy blushed hard - Hey! -

Kyle blushed too and chuckled - Don't get mad Eric... That's... Sweet of you... -

Eric tried to look away with his face bright red and mumbled something to himself. The rest of the boys chuckled as the bus was stopping in front of them. They all got inside and went to the back to sit all together. Kyle and Eric sat next to each other and as the bus moved through town, they subtlety moved closer and closer until they were almost reclining on one another, but tried to make it look like they were just cramped on the seats. Kyle felt great being so close to the chubby boy again, realizing that this closeness was becoming a habit he enjoyed more day by day.

The bus finally arrived at the school and the boys went to their classroom. The first hours of the day went by and after lunch, when they were walking down the hall to get back to class Eric told Kyle - Hey... I want to ask you something... -

\- Yeah, tell me -

\- Well... I wanted to know if you could give me your cell number... - Said the chubby boy, blushing a little.

\- But my mother wants me to use it just for emergencies... - Said Kyle with a frown.

\- I know - Replied Eric - That's why I'm asking you for it... I... Would like to have it in case something happens... I mean, what if you needed to talk or something in the middle of the night? I... Don't dare to call to your house... And, I don't know... You probably just think I'm being annoying now... -

Kyle blushed a little then smiled - Not at all... I think it's nice that you care about me... Let's do this, I'll give you the number, but remember that I can't call you or text you back, so it's gonna work only if you call or text me... But try not to do it too much... My mother checks it every month or so and I think that she would get mad if she saw a call that she thinks shouldn't be there... -

\- I know - Replied Eric with a wide smile - And don't worry, I won't abuse it. I mean, it's not like I will call you every day or something... - He blushed - Unless you want me to... -

Kyle stood silent for a moment, thinking on that last thing that his friend had said. He wasn't rushing right? He had just said something sweet... But even knowing that it wasn't an advance, he felt a little uneasy and Eric, sensing that, said - I'm sorry... I went out of line did I? It wasn't my intention to push it too far... I'm sorry... -

Kyle saw the regret in the chubby boy's eyes and said - Don't apologize... I mean, yeah, I felt a little strange with that... - He sighed - I should be apologizing here; I don't know why I'm being such a jerk with all this. I mean, you're giving all of yourself so I can feel comfortable and I still get flustered by a small thing like what you just said... - He stopped outside the door of the classroom and waited for his classmates to enter so he could be alone with Eric - Look, I know that you feel something really strong about me, I see that you're making a huge effort to not sound or look pushy with this and I appreciate that. In fact, I feel a little bad for you, because I still don't know what to do about this and it seems unfair that I act like this... I wish I could get this insecurity out of my head - Kyle looked to the floor while grabbing his left arm in a way that made Eric instantly know that the smaller boy was really sad about this whole issue.

\- Kyle, I don't want you to be like this... - Said Eric - I already said to you that I can wait no matter how long you take to get this clear... And you shouldn't feel bad about having doubts; I get that this could be a difficult thing for you so please, don't apologize about it okay? Besides we agreed that you could tell me if something made you feel uncomfortable and I think it's good that you do it like you're doing now. I'll just try to not make a comment like that anymore... -

\- Thanks for understanding Eric - Replied Kyle - I wouldn't want either of us getting hurt because of this... -

\- We won't okay? - Said the brown haired boy - We're taking care of each other and I think that's a nice thing... - He looked to the floor, - Although I think that maybe I'm making things even more difficult for you... I mean, maybe you need some space to yourself and having me around all the time is making all this harder than it should... -

\- You're saying that we shouldn't hang out anymore? - Asked Kyle with a little sadness in his voice - That's not what I want, really. I may have doubts about how to handle this and I may not know what I need for sure. But I'm pretty sure that I don't want to stop hanging out with you. These times we've spent together have been more than great to me and I don't want to lose that just because my head is a little clouded -

\- So... You want to keep things as they are now? - Asked Eric.

\- At least for now, yes - Replied Kyle - I'm having a great time sharing things with you and I can tell you that my insecurities are just mine and I have to learn how to deal with them, so don't worry about you clouding me. You're doing more than great in what concerns me and the only thing that I could ask of you is a little patience, which I know you're already having. So don't be sad about this. I'll find a way to get my head in order, but in the meantime I want to keep having nice moments with you... -

Eric looked at Kyle's eyes and smiled a bit - You're so wonderful... - Kyle blushed then he continued, - I'll keep doing my best so you can feel fine, cause what makes you happy makes me happy too... -

\- You're so sweet... - Said Kyle, smiling.

\- I'm just telling you what I feel... - Replied the hazel eyed boy - We should get into class before it's too late... -

\- I know - Said Kyle, - But before that, give me your cell - Eric gave it to him and Kyle added his number as a contact - Here - Said handing the phone back to the chubby boy.

He looked at it and smiling said - Thanks. I promise to not misuse it -

\- I know - Smiled Kyle, - Now let's get inside -

\- Sure - Replied Eric and they both entered the classroom.

The last class, maths, went as usual and at the end Kyle saw that Eric walked to the teacher's desk to hand over the homework he had done on the weekend, so he waited outside the door for the chubby boy to get out. After a couple of minutes, Eric walked out the classroom and Kyle said - Hey, everything ok? Did you turned the assignment in? -

\- Yeah - Replied Eric with a smile - The teacher looked at it a little and says that it looks promising -

\- I'm happy to hear that - Smiled Kyle - I'm sure that you'll get your grades up with this -

\- I hope so - Replied the brown haired boy - But now I gotta focus on the classes. I mean, even if that work is good I still have to keep those grades up until the end of the year -

\- You're right. This has to be constant work, - Said Kyle - But I know that you can do it. And if you need help I'm here to give it to you -

\- Thanks - Replied Eric, - And thanks again for helping me with the homework. I feel like I can go the rest of the year without problems now -

The boys walked outside the school and took the bus to go back to their respective houses.

A couple of days passed by and with every new one, Kyle was happier about having Eric as a true friend. He really enjoyed going to school, now that the constant fights and problems had already ended and he looked forward to get together with his friends to hang out and just pass the time the best they could.

January 30

That Friday, they were in the Cafeteria at lunchtime when Stan said - Hey guys, wanna go to my place tomorrow? I'll be alone, at least without my parents, and we could play for a while. It's been a long time since the four of us have hanged out together like that -

\- I'm up for it - Kenny eagerly said as he leaned towards Stan.

\- Me too - Eric replied with a timid smile.

\- Um... I can't go... - Said Kyle quietly sighing, a trace of anger in his otherwise apologetic tone - My mother want's me to help dad clean up the garage... And on Sunday we're having some friends of my dad from work coming over for dinner... So I guess I'll spend the whole weekend at home - Eric looked at him with disappointment on his eyes but didn't said anything.

\- Man... That's a shame - Said Stan - I really wanted all of us to get together... -

\- Well, we will - Said Kenny - It's just for this weekend right Kyle? -

\- Yeah - Replied the red haired boy.

\- Then, can we do it the next weekend? - Said Stan.

Kenny looked at Eric and asked with a look of surprise in his eyes - Dude, you never told them? -

\- Told us what? - Asked Kyle.

\- Well... - Started Eric - My birthday is the next Wednesday and since it's a school day I thought I could do a little something at my house the Saturday next to that... -

\- Dude! Why didn't you tell us before? - Said Stan - I mean, I knew that your birthday was the next Wednesday but didn't know if you wanted to do something... -

\- I don't know... - Said Eric looking down a little - I didn't know if you were interested... -

\- What are you saying?! - Asked Kyle - We're your friends, of course we'd want to go to your birthday party. I mean, we even went before, and now that everything's going great between us, we want even more to be with you on that day -

The brown haired boy had watery eyes and felt really moved by those words. He looked away while he wiped his eyes and then said - Thanks guys. This means a lot to me - He looked at them and seeing that they were smiling at him, he said - So, we'll get all together that day then? -

\- Sure - Said Kenny.

\- Of course - Replied Stan.

\- We'll be there - Said Kyle smiling - Are you planning on telling the others? I mean, maybe they're not as close as the four of us, but they're still your classmates... -

\- Maybe... - Said Eric - I don't know how to ask... I mean, I'm used to demanding things from them but I don't know how to ask... And I bet that they'll say no so I don't know... -

\- Dude, you're getting way ahead, you don't know if they'll say no. And even if they do who cares? They're the ones missing it - Said Kenny - Anyways, let me handle that okay? -

\- Thanks man - Eric replied, smiling.

\- So, just tell us when you want us to be there then. I tell you, it's gonna be a great party - Said Kyle.

\- Yeah, and about tomorrow, even if Kyle can't go I would appreciate if you came to my place - Said Stan - The two of you -

\- I'll be there - Said Kenny.

\- Me too - Replied Eric - Thanks -

\- No need to thank me - Smiled Stan - Weekends are meant to be spent with friends -

Being in a pretty good mood, the boys finished lunch and returned to class looking forward to the following day. All except Kyle, who cursed his luck for having to spend the weekend doing chores. But at least the weekend next to this one looked very promising.

January 31

The next morning, Kyle got up pretty well rested but his mood was a little down anyway. Doing chores wasn't a painful experience to him, but missing a weekend afternoon with his friends bothered him a lot. He went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and met with his brother that was doing exactly that.

\- Morning Ike – Kyle said, sitting at the table and grabbing a toast - Ready for a super fun day of cleaning the garage? -

\- Looks like you're on your own with that - Replied Ike with a smirk - I'm going with mom to the mall after I do my homework later... -

\- What? - Yelled Kyle - Why aren't you helping us here? -

\- Because you and your father are bigger and will get the job done in no time - Replied Mrs. Broflovski who was entering the kitchen - Besides, I want someone to come with me to the mall -

\- That's really unfair... - Sighed the red haired boy.

\- Sorry - Said Ike - Next time I'll stay with you. I promise -

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle, trying to finish his breakfast, now feeling even worse about that day.

After breakfast, Kyle went to the living room where his father was watching T.V. and sat beside him. Mr. Broflovski said - Hey buddy. Ready to help me today? -

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle with a voice that made obvious that he wasn't excited about it.

\- Don't worry son - Said his father - We'll get it done quickly and after all, it's only once in a while... -

\- I know dad -

\- Let me finish watching this and we'll get started - Said Kyle's father. He nodded and remained there watching a show about restored classic cars.

Half an hour later, Kyle and his father went to the garage and started to get things out to sort them. The red haired boy had hoped it would have snowed so they wouldn't have to clean the garage, but the day was clear and just a little cold. They spent almost two hours just sorting the things they would keep and then proceeded to actually clean the place, since last year they hadn't done it and now it was pretty dirty. Past midday, they stopped to eat something and after that they said goodbye to Kyle's mother and brother who went to the mall. After about an hour and half later they had already cleaned all the garage, and the father and son started to organize all the things they would store back into boxes. Kyle looked down. His father noticed this then said - Hey buddy, everything okay? -

\- I'm fine dad - Replied Kyle, - Just disappointed that I'm missing spending the afternoon with my friends... They were going to hang at Stan's house today... -

\- I see... - Said Mr. Broflovski - I'm sorry to have you here son but this needed to be done... -

\- I know dad, don't apologize - Replied the red haired boy - There's gonna be other opportunities to hang out with the guys... -

\- You're right son, don't let things get you down - Smiled his father, and winking his eye he said - Besides, now you'll have some leverage with your mother... -

\- Hehehe, you're right - Smiled Kyle - I bet they're having fun right now though... -

\- You're saying that I'm not funny? -

\- No dad, you're okay - Said Kyle - Even doing this could be fun if the guys were here... I mean... It's been a while since we did something together, other than go to school of course. -

\- I understand you son... - Replied his father - But you'll have the chance. There are a lot of weekends still ahead of you -

Kyle smiled and continued putting things into boxes.

As he did that, at Stan's house, his friends were having fun playing a little tournament of the latest Mortal Kombat game - Dude, when did you get so good at this? - Said Stan to Kenny who was beating the hell out of them.

\- I can practice at home now, and I do it a lot - Replied the blond boy as he was killing Eric's character

\- Dude! That wasn't even fair - Yelled the brown eyed boy, angry at his defeat.

\- It's a gray area there... - Said Stan, chuckling a little - I mean, cornering you is not against the rules, just a pretty big dick move... -

\- I'm just taking every opportunity that comes around - Chuckled Kenny.

\- Yeah yeah... - Replied Eric handing the controller to Stan - I won't give you any more chances next time then... -

\- Dude, you're getting bitter again like in the old times? - Laughed Stan.

\- Nah... I'm over that already - Replied the hazel eyed boy - I'm sorry for breaking your Guitar Hero drums that time Stan... -

\- That was a long time ago man - Replied Stan - Don't worry now about that -

\- We weren't a good band anyways - Said Kenny.

\- We were - Replied Eric - We just didn't dedicate enough time to that... -

\- It got boring after a while... - Said the black haired boy - I mean, actual instruments are pretty cool, but that wasn't as fun as doing real music... -

\- Maybe one day we could do something like that... - Said Eric - I would love to play a real set of drums... -

\- You just love to hit things - Laughed Kenny.

\- Veeeery funny - Replied Eric sarcastically.

Stan chuckled and was about to say something when the phone rang - It must be my mom - Said getting up - I'll be right back -

\- Sure - replied his friends.

They started to play again. Kenny looked at Eric who seemed a little absent minded. - Dude, are you okay? – Kenny asked.

\- Uh? Yeah... - Replied the chubby boy - It's just that... -

\- That Kyle isn't here right? -

Eric blushed a little then nodded. - Man, you're missing him already? You saw him yesterday -

\- I know dude... - Replied Eric - But... Everything is so much nicer when he's around... -

Kenny looked at his friend and smiled, and then the smile turned to a smirk and said - Well... You should just make out with him and then he'll want to be around you all day... -

\- Dude! - Yelled Eric - Don't be an idiot! -

Kenny laughed - Take it easy man. I was just joking... - He smiled - Although there's some truth to that... I mean... You're the fucking king in that area... -

\- Would you shut up already?! - Whispered Eric blushing hard - Besides I don't think I'm that good... -

\- Those times we fooled around were amazing dude - Replied Kenny lowering his voice - I mean it. It was a bust that you didn't want to do it anymore... -

Eric looked away - Well... It was nice yeah... But... -

\- Hey, I get it - Said the blond boy - I always knew that you had gotten bored of it... I knew that you just wanted to be with Kyle and with no one else... -

\- You knew back then? - Asked the chubby boy, looking at his friend.

\- Of course man - Replied Kenny, and grinned - I mean, around that time you got pretty obvious staring at Kyle's ass all day... -

\- Was I? - Asked Eric blushing - I just... -

\- Don't fret dude, there's nothing wrong with staring at the guy you love... - Replied the blond boy.

Eric sighed - You think that he could like me? I mean, the way I like him... -

\- Dude, you're hot, funny, smart and you treat him like a king - Said Kenny, Eric blushed - He would be an idiot if he let pass by such an opportunity... -

\- Don't know... - Said Eric - Sometimes I feel like he really has feelings for me... I mean, when we're cuddling it's like heaven to me and I can sense that he's having a good time too... But then, sometimes I say something and he just stands there like not knowing what to do... -

\- I think that's normal Eric - Replied Kenny - I mean, the guy just found out that he's gay, when he hadn't even thought about liking someone before... And now he's confronted with the fact that you're crazy about him and he's not sure about how he should react to that. From what we have talked, I know that he likes a lot to hang out with you, and I'm sure that he loves cuddling and being close to you. But I think that the idea of having a serious relationship right now is terrifying to him. I mean, he's just starting to learn what means to like someone like that and maybe he's not sure about it because he had never felt like that before... -

\- Maybe you're right... - Said Eric - I don't want to pressure him or anything, I really want him to be happy. But sometimes it's hard for me to control myself and stop from just grabbing him and kiss him right there... -

\- Hey, I know it can be hard, but I think that you're doing great about not making him feel pressured. He knows that you really care about him and that you only want what's best for him... - Said Kenny - Although you should take care of your own needs and feelings too... -

\- Why do you say that? - Asked Eric tilting his head a little.

\- Dude, what if he says no? -

\- I... I don't want to think about that yet... - Said Eric with visible sadness in his eyes - I know that I shouldn't get my hopes too high about this... But I just can't help to care about him, even more than I care about myself sometimes... -

\- Look, it's great to be in love - Said Kenny - But you can only truly love someone if you love yourself too... Otherwise you'll end up hurt and all could go to hell... You should think deeply about this Eric. I know that now Kyle is the most important thing to you, but if you want him to fall in love with you, you have to be a whole person, you gotta have your own life and show him that you're not gonna fall into pieces if he's not around. He needs you to be strong enough to protect him but with enough space for him to complement and protect you too -

\- That's deep dude... - Replied Eric - But you're more than right... I can't get carried away with this... - He smiled - Thanks Kenny. For this and for always being there for me. I never really appreciated all the times you listened to me and stood by my side during all my crazy times... -

\- No need to thank me dude - Smiled Kenny - I always had a lot of fun around you... Even if I ended up dead most of the times... - He laughed - I'm really happy that you've calmed down... I mean, you're even more fun to hang out with now and I'm really proud of being your friend -

\- I'm happy too about you being my friend Kenny. I promise that I'll be here for you if you need me, - Replied Eric.

\- Sure, the same goes to you - Said Kenny - And don't worry, I'm sure that you and Kyle will end up together and will live happy forever... I just feel like you were meant to be... - The blonde boy grinned - Even if with that I'll be losing such a wonderful beefcake as you... -

\- Shut up! - Said Eric blushing - But thanks for that. And I'm sure that you'll find a great someone to be with you as well. You deserve it -

Both boys smiled and continued playing. Stan came back just a little after and sat on the couch - Sorry it took me so long, my mother was really annoying about not throwing a party or something since they're not home... - The black haired boy frowned and added - She never tells that to Shelly... -

\- Dude, we should totally throw a party then - Said Kenny with a grin.

\- Yeah... I'll bring the liquor - Added Eric.

\- Pretty funny guys... - Replied Stan sarcastically - We should do that so it ends like last year's at Bebe's house... -

\- But Kyle's not here to get drunk off his ass and crash a motorcycle against a police car this time... - Laughed Kenny - Sorry about that - He added - That was a stupid thing to say... -

\- Don't worry - Said Eric - Even if he were here I'm sure that he wouldn't even get near to the alcohol... He almost puked the last time I reminded him about that night... -

\- I hope you're right - Said Stan - He got really lucky that he didn't got arrested or even worse, killed, because of that... Speaking of which... -

\- I know... - Interrupted Eric as he looked down - I was a shit for blackmailing him with that... - He sighed - He says he has already forgiven me for that but I'm not so sure about it... Even if it were true, I don't even feel right about him forgiving me... - His voice showed true sadness with the last words.

\- You're right about being a shit for doing that... - Said Stan - And you better not do anything like that anymore... -

\- Dude, don't be so hard on him - Said Kenny - The guy's sorry about that and all the other things he did -

\- I know - Replied Stan -And that's why he's here right now, because friends forgive each others mistakes. But you gotta learn from those mistakes, and not just forget them -

\- I'm not forgetting all the shit that I've done - Said Eric with blurred eyes - I won't ever forget all the pain I've caused. It's gonna eat me inside all my life... -

\- I'm not reprimanding you - Said Stan - I'm just letting you know that we're okay now and that we have from now on to build new memories together. And you shouldn't let the past to destroy you, but you have to keep it in your mind so you won't make the same mistakes ever again -

\- I know that - Replied the brown haired boy - And I won't do those things anymore. I have a good reason, no, three good reasons to be a good person from now on -

\- That's the spirit dude - Said Kenny.

\- We stand for each other now - Added Stan.

\- Thanks for letting me in guys - Said Eric with a large smile.

Stan and Kenny smiled too and then they went back to spending a great afternoon between friends.

***** Finally, here's the next of this story. Sorry if it took so long but I got sidetracked with a couple of other projects and couldn't get to edit it properly. And also, this time I got the chapter beta-read by the awesome CordialBloodBath, who helped me correct my awful grammar errors... u_u I thank her deeply for this amazing gesture ^^**

***** Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, there's not much action happening but it's just because I wrote this and what's coming next as a whole, but had to divide it so it would be a lot more comfortable to be read. Again, I thank all of you who are taking your time to read this story and like always, I'll welcome any reviews and comments.**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is That's What Friends Are For by Dionne Warwick, Elton John, Stevie Wonder and Gladys Knight**


	8. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 8

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 8  
**

**Glad you came  
**

Back at Kyle's home, the red haired boy was pretty tired after he finally had finished cleaning the garage and even before the sun had set, he was already laying on his bed starting to fall asleep. A few hours later he only got up to have dinner with his family, then Kyle returned to his room and spent a couple more hours just dozing until he finally remained with his eyes open enough to realize that he was fully awake.

The green eyed boy got up, knowing that he wasn't going back to sleep for a while and sat at the computer. The clock told him that it was past midnight and he just started to surf the web aimlessly. Kyle didn't feel like playing and there wasn't anything really entertaining on the web, so after less than half an hour he was getting really bored not knowing what to do. The boy was starting to doze off again when a muffled ring startled him; it took a couple of seconds for Kyle to realize that the sound came from his cellphone which was inside the pocket of his jacket. He remained still for a few more seconds, puzzled at his cell ringing in the middle of the night and with his parents being there in the house with him.

Then he remembered... "No way..." Kyle Said to himself getting up pretty fast and running towards his jacket and answering the phone - Hello? - Kyle asked with a hesitant and nervous tone.

\- Hi, sorry for calling at this hour... - Kyle heard the voice of Eric on the other side - Did I wake you up? - Asked Eric sounding a little concerned.

\- No but... Why are you calling me here and in the middle of the night? - Kyle then felt a pressure on his chest - Are you okay? Did something happened? - Asked with a worried tone.

\- Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry - Replied Eric with a slight chuckle - I just... Needed someone to talk to... - He made a pause - Sorry for calling you here when I said I wouldn't... I should just hang up and let you go to sleep... - Eric said that with a little sadness in his voice.

\- It's okay, I told you that I wasn't sleeping - Said Kyle, letting out a little sigh of relief - I was just bored on the PC... But tell me, are you really okay? – He asked again while his eyebrows knitted together.

\- Yeah... I was just... Feeling a little lonely... - Replied Eric sheepishly.

Just then, Kyle noticed that the call sounded weird - Where are you Eric? - Asked the red haired boy - It sounds like you are outside... -

\- Um... I'm... - Replied Eric - Well... Look outside your window... -

\- What? - Said Kyle lifting his eyebrows. He went to the window and moved the curtains - What the fuck? – He said with wide eyes as he saw the chubby boy standing right below the window.

\- Hello – Kyle heard on the phone as Eric waved to him with a big smile on his face.

\- What are you doing here Eric? - Asked Kyle with a mix of alarm and amusement.

\- I don't know... I just needed to be far from my house... - He sounded a little down saying that - I'll leave if you want me to... - Added Eric looking away and Kyle could see the sadness in his friend's look.

\- No - Replied Kyle still, pretty surprised by that - But, aren't you freezing out there? Would you... - He hesitated a little, thinking about inviting the chubby boy inside. He could get in a lot of trouble for that but he didn't want Eric to be out there in the cold night - Do you want to come inside? – He asked finally with hesitation.

\- Maybe it would be better if I don't... Your mother would kill us both if she came to your room and found me inside... - Replied Eric, looking back up with a little smirk on his lips - But thanks for that - Kyle saw that his smirk quickly changed into a smile - Hey, I got another idea... Why don't you come with me for a while? I know a nice place to hang out... -

The red haired boy knew that he could get into even more trouble if he went outside in the middle of the night, and with Eric Cartman of all people... But seeing the brown haired boy standing there, looking at him with his big and beautiful smile, Kyle knew that he wanted to go with him. After all, he had already gotten out of his house during the night before, and this time, the reward seemed much greater than the risk. After a moment of hesitation Kyle said - Okay... Just let me get ready -

\- Sweet! - Replied Eric visibly excited the house. Kyle looked outside his room and saw that all the lights were off and the house was silent. The red haired boy closed again the door as gently as he could and quickly went to the window. He opened it, trying not to make a sound and stepped out, standing on the branch of the tree he had used on other occasions to get away from his house unnoticed. After closing the window he proceeded to climb down the tree and then went to where his friend was waiting for him.- I'll wait for you here -

Kyle put on some warm clothes, his jacket, gloves and obviously his green hat and went to his door to check if there were someone still up in

\- I shouldn't have told to you to come... - Said Eric - That looked pretty dangerous and you might have fallen down... - The chubby boy said with regret and looking to the floor.

\- Hey, don't worry. I've gotten down there a couple of times before... - Replied Kyle - That's how I went to your house those other times... - He added with a light smirk.

Both boys remained silent for a few seconds and then Eric, still looking to the floor, quietly said - Sorry for making you do those things... -

\- Don't start with that again - Replied Kyle, smiling at him - We agreed that all that was already in the past right? -

\- You're right... - Said the brown haired boy looking up to Kyle - Thanks for coming now... - He smiled back.

\- Well, it sounded like you needed it... - Said Kyle still smiling.

\- Yeah... - Eric sighed - I did – He added honestly.

\- Hey, let's get out of here... It would be a bust if someone saw us here and told my parents... - Said the red haired boy while he was looking around nervously.

\- Right - Replied the chubby boy as he nodded lightly - Come with me. I know a great place to talk quietly -

\- Sure - Said Kyle and they started to walk.

The boys walked down the street, trying to stay in the dark, just in case someone might be around. They barely talked on the way as they passed by the houses and headed towards the park. After a twenty or so minute walk, they arrived at Stark's Pond and Eric said - Over here - He guided Kyle around the lake, towards a pretty thick area of the forest, filled with bushes and trees. The brown haired boy lifted a branch from a tree that stood close to the shore, blocking the way and signaled Kyle to pass under it. The red haired boy did so and immediately was surprised to see that he had entered into what seemed like an amphitheater made of bushes and tree branches. In the direction of the forest the view was blocked by a wall of leaves, but the lake side was open and the water gently caressed the little space of shore that had formed between the limits of the lush area.

As he was admiring the place, Eric entered too and put down the tree branch closing the entrance - Pretty neat right? - He asked with an honest smile and a little pride in his voice.

\- This is beautiful - Replied Kyle, gazing at the view of the lake, which was quiet and the moon reflected on it almost like a mirror. The night was a little cold and there was just a small breeze that barely moved the tree leaves.

\- I discovered this place a while ago - Said Eric - Butters had told me that he liked to come to the lake sometimes when he needed to be alone, but he never came this way. I think he was scared to come so deep into the forest, but one night I really needed to be away from home and I started to walk by the shore and ended up here. Since then, I come here whenever I need to be quiet... - Eric finished and just stared at the lake with his eyes lost in the almost black and white scenery in front of them.

Kyle looked at his friend. He knew of the pain that the boy had endured trough the years and listening to him now made Kyle feel a knot in his throat, realizing that many times, Eric had needed someone to talk to but he had never felt like anyone would listen, and this place had been his only consolation during those hard and lonely times. Turning towards Kyle, Eric noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes and asked - Kyle, are you alright? - His brow knitted together as a concerned look pulled on his face.

\- Yeah... I was just thinking that... - Kyle started slowly - That you needed friends, someone who would be with you like now so many times before... And you felt like you couldn't come to us for help... And I never even tried to lend you a hand... - Kyle looked to the ground with a sad look on his eyes.

Eric got closer to the red haired boy and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder - It was my fault that you never considered that... I never talked about anything that happened to me so you couldn't have known that I was needing help... Besides, I made your life a living hell everyday, so it's understandable that you wouldn't want to stop and ask me if I was doing okay... - Eric's voice sounded forgiving and he gently squeezed his friend's shoulder.

\- I should have anyway... - Replied Kyle with a low and sorry voice - I'm sorry Eric -

\- I'm more sorry about being a loathsome guy to you... - Said the chubby boy with regret- I drove you away -

\- I guess we should learn from that... - Said Kyle looking up again - But I want you to know that you'll never be alone again. I'll always be here for you - Finished Kyle, smiling at his friend.

\- Thanks Kyle - Smiled Eric warmly - I'll be here for you too. Anytime you need it -

They stood silent for a moment, smiling at each other while the breeze gently whispered through the leaves.

\- Wanna sit down a little? - Asked Eric then and took his backpack off his shoulders - Lets see... - He continued, looking inside until he pulled out a big bedspread, like a padding but made from a thick fabric and extended it over the ground. The cloth was thick enough to protect them even from the wet grass. The snow hadn't reached the place, mainly because of the semi roof that the bushes formed on top of it, but the boys would have been soaked and freezing in a matter of seconds without the chubby boy's prevision.

Kyle looked at him and asked with amusement - Did you have all this planned? -

\- Not at all... - Replied Eric in an innocent tone and with a shy smile while looking away.

The red haired boy chuckled and sat on the bedspread. Eric sat next to him and Kyle asked - Now tell me... Why were you outside so late in the night? -

The hazel eyed boy sighed - Well... I wanted to be away from the house... My mother... She brought some of her "friends" after I came back from Stan's and they were being pretty noisy... I hate to stay there when that happens... So I just grabbed some stuff and walked out - Eric had a frown and his voice sounded bitter but mostly tired.

\- I'm sorry to hear that Eric... - Said Kyle softly while he caressed the boy's arm - Wish I could tell you to come to my place if that happens... But I know that my mother wouldn't allow it... Although if she didn't notice it... - He added with a little hope in his voice.

\- No Kyle, I don't want to get you in trouble... - Replied the chubby boy sighing, although thankfully – It's bad enough that I dragged you here in the first place... I'm sorry for this... -

\- But I want to help you, I hate to see that you have to walk out your own house because you can't stand being there... - Said Kyle with honesty - I wish I could do more... -

\- You're doing a lot already - Replied Eric reassuringly - I really appreciate that you're here with me now... I... - His cheeks went completely red. The moon was bright enough for Kyle to notice it - I... Really missed you today... - Eric added shyly.

The red haired boy smiled. He realized that he too was starting to miss Eric when they hadn't seen each other for a while. With a light smile and a blush that matched the other boy's one, he said - I missed you too... -

\- Really? - Asked Eric while looking at him with surprise. Kyle just nodded and a big and warm smile appeared on the chubby boy's face - Can I... Hold you a little? -

The red haired boy got closer to him and said - I was expecting you to... - Eric's smile grew and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, holding him close.

They remained like that for a while, watching some small waves that would occasionally caress the shore, close to where they were sitting.

\- Can I ask you something? - Said Eric quietly.

\- Sure - Replied Kyle.

\- Why did you start only calling me Eric? -

\- Well... I didn't want to call you mean names anymore... - Replied Kyle - And... "Cartman" just sounded too cold... I mean, we're good friends now, and I call my friends by their first name... - He smiled - Besides, you've got a pretty name -

Eric blushed and smiled a little - Thanks... -

\- Why do you ask? - Asked Kyle - You don't want me to call you that? - Asked the red haired boy who was a little concerned.

\- Totally the opposite... - Replied Eric shaking his head - It feels really nice to hear you call me that... I... Never liked to be called by my last name... -

\- I always thought that you didn't mind that - Said Kyle - I mean, you never told anyone to call you otherwise... -

\- I did care about that... A lot - Eric sighed, looking at the lake - I mean, it made me feel even farther away from all of you... That always made me feel that I didn't belong with you guys... - The last words were laced by a deep sadness.

\- Why didn't you tell us? - Asked the green eyed boy.

\- Well... I always thought that talking about one's feelings was for weak people... - Replied the brown haired boy - And that it was justified that bad things happened to weak people... I always wanted to be strong, so all the shit that was happening to me would be unfair and I wouldn't have to feel like I deserved it... - Eric was still looking forward but Kyle could see the pain in his friend's eyes.

\- No matter how weak or strong anyone could be - Said Kyle firmly - No one deserves what happened to you -

\- I know you're right Kyle - Replied Eric letting out a sigh - But when I was little I didn't even understand what was really happening. I just knew I didn't want to do that anymore but I didn't had anyone to run to, since even my own mother never cared about me... - Eric's eyes were full of tears and he was looking to the sky - So I just made these insane rules in my head, to explain to myself how the world worked... And the first rule was that if you're weak you're asking for other people to trample you. So I never asked for help, or talked about what I was going through, cause that would have made me weak and then everyone else would've just laughed at me and told me that I deserved it... - Eric's voice nearly broke and he stopped talking, fearing that he could burst into tears.

Kyle also had his eyes filled with tears and the knot of anguish in his throat was unbearable. He looked at his friend and said - You don't have to think like that anymore. Relying on your friends makes you strong, and being brave enough to ask for help makes you great. I know that I'm being late to help you about what happened before, but at least I want you to know that you can count on me always from now on -

\- You're not late... - Replied Eric, feeling the sincerity on Kyle's words and letting them settle in his heart, warming it a little after the icy hell that the memories of his recent past had left behind - On the contrary, you came just in time... I had surrendered that other night... I really hated myself and wanted to end all the pain and suffering that I was causing and that I was feeling inside... But you stood there, showing me that there was at least one person that cared about me, that I could have a life outside the misery and hatred that I had dragged on through so many years... And now I'm seeing a bright side of my life. I feel I'm not alone anymore and I've finally started to think about a happy future for me... I really thank you for being there that night, for being here now, and for being in my life altogether... - He turned slightly to give Kyle a warm and gentle smile that he hope would show how much grateful he was about the smaller boy being willing to help him.

\- I'm really happy listening to you talking like this Eric... - Replied Kyle returning the smile and with honesty making his words beam in the cold night - I know that you'll have a happy future, and I want to help it happen... You really deserve it... -

The chubby boy held Kyle tightly and smiled wider while looking forward, thinking that he could finally have a happy life after all.

\- Hey - Said Kyle after a moment of silence - You too changed the way to call me... You don't call me "Jew" anymore... - Kyle said in a jovial tone.

\- Of course not - Replied Eric looking at him a little serious - I used to call you that as an insult... As a way of pestering you... And I won't do that never again. Well... To tell you the truth... I just used that as an insult on the first years... Then, it became more like a part of the charade... -

\- What do you mean? - Asked Kyle tilting his head quizzically.

\- Well... Since I realized that I had fallen in love with you I didn't want to insult you anymore... - Answered Eric - But if I had suddenly changed the way I usually called you, then people would have started to suspect that something was going on... So I just kept calling you that... Although in my mind I never again called you like that... -

\- And what did you call me inside your mind? - Kyle asked with curiosity.

Eric blushed hard and looked away - I'm not telling you... -

\- Aw... Come on! - Chuckled Kyle amused by the boy's reaction.

\- It's too embarrassing... - Said Eric in a cute voice that melted Kyle's heart.

\- Will you ever tell me? -

\- Maybe someday... - Replied the chubby boy, and with a challenging smirk said - If you behave... -

\- And what would I need to do to "behave" like you say? - Asked the red haired boy grinning.

\- Well... - Replied Eric - Just... Stay by me... - He looked at Kyle - I mean, we don't have to be together if you don't want to... But... I just want to keep being a part of your life... Because you're always gonna be a part of mine... - The passion and sincerity that Eric was showing on his eyes with that last sentence was enormous.

Kyle was feeling a great warmth in his chest and his eyes filled with tears. He felt really moved by those words and realized that he felt the same. No matter in what way, he wanted Eric to be a part of his life forever... He wiped his tears and sniffed - We have a deal then... - Kyle said smiling warmly.

Eric smiled too and turned a little to hug Kyle tightly. Kyle put his arms around the chubby boy and hugged him tight too.

They remained like that for a long time, basking in the warmth of each others bodies and the sound of the other breathing as it mixed with the soft breeze. It was like a soothing lullaby.

After a while, Eric gently let go the embrace and standing on his knees asked - Hey, do you want something hot? -

\- What? - Asked back Kyle with shock - Don't you think that's pushing things a little too far too soon? I'm... I'm not ready for that... - Added starting to feel really nervous.

\- I was talking about something hot to drink... - Replied Eric rolling his eyes, then he chuckled - You have a pretty dirty mind Kyle... Never thought of you being like that... -

\- Shut up! - Replied Kyle blushing hard but feeling greatly relaxed - I don't have a dirty mind... You just caught me off guard... -

\- Hahahaha, I know dude... Take it easy - Laughed the brown haired boy - But really... You can't tell me that you've never thought about that before... - Eric said with a light smirk.

Kyle looked away with his face bright red and stuttered - I... I don't know... Maybe... - Of course that he had thought about sex before, and since he had became clear about what he liked in that aspect, he had started to think even more about it. He had became very curious about how it would feel to be laying, naked, next to his chubby friend ever since they had slept embraced the first time, even if he didn't wanted to admit it at first.

\- Dude, there's nothing embarrassing with thinking about sex. In fact, at our age, we're even supposed to start to think about that. - Said Eric trying to sound reassuring, noticing Kyle's uneasyness.

\- I know... - Replied Kyle shyly - But I've never talked about it before... -

\- Not even with Stan? - The chubby boy looked surprised - I mean... He's your best friend... -

\- He is, but I never felt like talking about that with him... - Replied Kyle looking to the ground - I always felt like there was something wrong with me, because I used to hear him and Kenny talk about girls and I couldn't feel anything for the girls they watched... So I would just remain in silence and nod whenever they asked me something... -

\- But you knew that Kenny was bi right? - Eric asked.

\- Yeah, since last year when he told us. But I didn't think I was like that either... I mean... I never dared to speak about that and so I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my head hoping that they would disappear... - Said Kyle looking to the lake - I just recently started to talk about that with the guys... And the first time I even wanted the earth to swallow me for what I said... - Kyle's face went red.

\- Dude, what could you have said that it was so embarrassing? - Eric chuckled amused.

\- Well... They asked me if I had ever dreamed about being with someone... - Said Kyle looking down really embarrassed - And I said that I had dreamed about me and... Well... Stan... -

Eric remained silent for a few seconds, his face went a little serious for a brief moment, then, trying to sound indifferent said - So, you dreamed about being with Stan? -

\- It was only once - Replied Kyle quickly and looking to Eric's eyes - And we only kissed in the dream... I think it was more like something my mind built up than a real desire... I mean, it sounded logical that if I liked guys, I should like Stan who was my best friend and the closest person to me... But after that I never again thought about him in that way... I mean, I care about him a lot, he's my friend and I'll always be there for him... But I can't picture us being boyfriends... I just don't feel that that's what I want... - Kyle had sounded thoughtful, like if he were telling all that to himself so much as he was telling to Eric.

\- You know... - Said Eric quietly, looking at the lake - For a long time I thought that you two were more than just friends... Or at least that you had fooled around with him... - The last sentence had been plagued with much more bitterness than what the chubby boy had wanted.

\- Really? - Asked Kyle surprised.

\- Yeah... - Replied the chubby boy sighing - And... Well... I always envied the closeness that you two had... - Eric's bitterness disappeared and was replaced with a sore tone.

Kyle got closer to Eric and putting his arms around the big belly of the boy asked - Do you still feel that way? -

Eric was taken by surprise and with wide eyes looked down and saw that Kyle was smiling at him, he smiled too feeling his face getting really warm and his heart dancing with joy inside his chest - I'm just feeling extremely happy right now... - He put his hand next to Kyle's head and gently caressed his cheek - You're a dream come true to me... - Eric said with a soft and kinda husky voice.

The red haired boy closed his eyes and rested his head on his friend's hand, feeling a peace and happiness that he had never experienced before. The touch of Eric's hand on his face felt strangely soothing and at the same time exciting. It called inside Kyle's body, feelings of tenderness and a physical urge he had never felt so strongly. Kyle remained like that for a while, basking in the warmth he felt inside and the softness of Eric's hand on his cheek. The green eyed boy loved the touch of Eric's big belly that felt like a firm but very comfortable pillow to his head.

After a moment, Kyle gently got apart and looking up said - So... About that drink you offered... -

\- Right... - Replied Eric, he gently let go of Kyle's face and turned to look inside his backpack. Grabbing a thermos from inside, he sat back next to his friend again - I brought some hot chocolate... - He looked at the thermos - At least I hope it's still hot... - Eric opened the cap and a cloud of steam arose from the insides. The chubby boy took a quick sip from the bottle and smiled satisfied - Yup, still hot - He handed the recipient to his friend - Want some? Don't worry, it's made with a sugar-free sweetener -

Then Eric realized that he had already drank from it and said - I'm sorry for having taken a sip... I didn't want to give it to you if it was cold and ugly... I could give you a straw if you want... -

\- What for? - Replied Kyle grabbing the thermos and taking a sip. It was warm and delicious - It's not like I would be disgusted for sharing this with you or something... - He smiled warmly and added - And thanks for remembering my condition... -

The brown haired boy smiled back a little and took the bottle that his friend was offering back. He took a sip from it and looked at Kyle, who was chuckling a little - What's so funny? - Eric asked.

\- Now I know that you had all this planned... - Replied the red haired boy looking back at his friend with a knowing grin.

\- Well... - Said Eric sheepishly and blushing - Just a little... I mean, all the other times I came here, I always brought something warm to sit on and something hot to drink... At least that way I wouldn't be so cold and I would have something to do... But this time... I just brought a little extra, hoping that you would come along... That's why I went by your house first... I needed to see you... -

Kyle smiled, thinking that it was sweet of the chubby boy to think about him like that, but then a shadow of concern crossed his mind - Eric... Sometimes it seems like you're... How should I put it... That you think too much about me... - Kyle said trying not to sound accusing but clearly showing his worry.

The hazel eyes of the bigger boy showed a little sadness on them and said - That's bothering you? -

\- No... I mean, it's nice to feel that someone cares so much about me... - Replied Kyle honestly - But sometimes I worry about it hurting you... I mean, what if something happened to me? -

Eric remained silent for a moment, then looking away said with a firm tone - Nothing's gonna happen to you if I can help it... -

Kyle felt a mix of tenderness at the protective instinct of the other boy towards him, and the concern about Eric getting hurt - I just wouldn't want you to do something crazy for me... - Kyle looked to the ground.

Eric looked at him with a serious expression and said - The only crazy thing I could do would be to stop caring about you. That would be like having no regards for myself. Because my life would have no more meaning without you... -

Kyle looked at the chubby boy with sorrow in his eyes - That scares me Eric... -

The brown haired boy's serious look transformed into a worried one - I didn't mean to scare you... I just... I can't picture myself never talking to you again, having to live without being able to see your smile or the bright on your beautiful eyes never again... - His eyes filled with tears and his voice was about to break - That wouldn't be life to me... -

\- And how do you think I'm feeling right now thinking about you doing something reckless just because you think it would protect me? - Replied Kyle raising his voice with anguish and with tears running down his cheeks - I can't imagine myself never seeing you again either -

Eric's face was filled with sadness and regret, he got closer to Kyle and put his arms around the smaller boy's neck, holding him tight. Kyle put his arms around the chubby boy's body and hugged him tight too.

\- I never thought that you would care this much... - Said Eric quietly - I didn't meant to make you feel so sad... -

Kyle took a deep breath and replied - I do care you know? No matter what I said in the past, you're important to me and I don't want anything bad happening to you - He separated from the embrace and looked at the bigger boy through blurred eyes - Even if I can't tell for sure what I feel, I do know that I want you in my life forever, and I want to see you happy too -

Eric looked at him trying to force his own tears not to fall and gently caressed Kyle's cheek with his thumb, drying the tears that had fell down his friend's face - You can't imagine what this means to me... - He wiped his own tears with the back of his hand - I'm not gonna do something reckless unless its really worth it... I don't want you to cry like this for me anymore -

\- Then just think in yourself too - Replied the red haired boy sounding almost pleading - You can't live your life just for the sake of another person... -

\- I'm doing that, I'm thinking about myself too... - Said Eric sincerely - That's why I'm trying hard at school, and thinking about ways to keep what's left of the sick side of my mind at bay, so I can finally concentrate on the good things that life is offering me. But I can't help to think a lot about you. After all, you're the reason I'm doing all this... -

\- I'm happy to hear that you want to better yourself - Replied Kyle finally controlling his voice and trying to sound calmed - And you saying that I'm the reason for that makes me feel good inside, because I really want you to be a happy person and I want to help make that possible. Guess I'm just scared about it ending bad... I mean, I want to protect you too you know?... -

\- I know - Smiled Eric, feeling happier than ever before at the sound of those words from Kyle - I can see that and it makes me feel great. It gives me the strength to keep up and try harder every day. I'm sorry that I worried you like this... I want the moments we spend together to be filled with happiness... -

\- They already are - Replied Kyle smiling and with his chest filling with that warm sensation that only Eric could give him and that he loved so much - These last times we've spent together have been great and I've enjoyed them like never before. But you can't expect all the times to be like a bed of roses... We are people, and people have issues... And I think it's better if we talk about those things while being like this... -

\- You're right - Nodded Eric - Whenever I'm with you, there's no sadness strong enough to break the peace and happiness I feel while holding you... - He said softly.

The red haired boy smiled - I feel the same... -

Eric caressed Kyle's arm and sighed - Guess you're stuck with me... -

Kyle smiled and leaned on Eric - We're stuck together... -

They remained like that for a moment, looking at the lake and the moon that was already hiding from their view behind the wall of leaves that encased the little hamlet of peace and warmth they were sharing.

The boys finished up the hot chocolate that Eric had brought and he stashed the empty container on his backpack, then he got back to holding Kyle in his arms. The green eyed boy snuggled on the bigger boy's chest and asked - How were things at Stan's today? -

\- We had a great time - Replied Eric happily - We played a tournament of Mortal Kombat in which Kenny mopped the floor with us... - He almost growled the last part and Kyle chuckled a little - Then we ate something and talked a lot... -

\- Sounds great - Said Kyle - Wish I could have been there... - Added Kyle, letting out a disappointed sigh.

\- I wished so too... I mean... we all missed you there - Replied the chubby boy. Kyle smiled to himself, knowing that Eric probably had missed him much more - You know - Continued Eric - Even if I hanged a lot with the guys before, it never felt like this... Today was great and for the first time I really felt like I was their friend... Although... -

\- What? Something happened? - Asked Kyle worried.

\- No... It's just that... - Replied Eric - I think Stan has some doubts still... He hasn't been rude or anything, but sometimes, when I say something I can see in his eyes that he doesn't know if to believe me or not... -

Kyle sighed - I'm sure that he doesn't do that on purpose... I know it's hard, but you gotta understand that so many years of lies can undermine people's trust... And it can take time to rebuild it... -

\- I'm aware of that - Replied the hazel eyed boy - And I'm trying really hard for all of you to see that I have really changed. I'm not complaining about him doing that... I just hope that someday he and everyone else will see past all the shit I've done and trust in what I'm doing now... -

\- I can assure you that it'll come to that - Said Kyle - Just give people time to see how wonderful you're being right now and how many great things you have inside you to offer to the world... -

\- You are being wonderful right now... - Said the chubby boy - You say so many nice things to me... And I wish I could do something for you... Most of the times I feel like what I do it's not enough... -

\- Why would you say something like that? - Asked Kyle looking up to his friend - You're giving me something wonderful every day, you say and do beautiful things to me everyday, you're making me feel cared and protected like I never felt before, you're helping me discover new things about me that I never thought I could feel... Don't you ever think that's not enough okay? -

The chubby boy leaned to hug his friend until their faces were side by side, almost touching - Thanks for being the most awesome guy in the world Kyle... -

The red haired boy smiled and pressed his face against his friend's and said - Thank you for being the sweetest and most caring guy in the world Eric... -

The boys remained silent, close to each other, enjoying the feeling of each others warm skin against their own and the feeling of security and peace they were giving to one another.

The moon was finally no longer in sight from where they were and the breeze that had accompanied them was slowly turning into wind. The air started to get colder by the minute.

Kyle let out a small yawn and Eric chuckled - You must be tired... I should have remembered that you worked all day long... -

\- It's nothing really - Replied Kyle - I fell asleep after we finished with the garage and until past midnight... In fact, when you called I was at the computer because I couldn't sleep anymore... But now I'm a little sleepy... Maybe it's the cold, or maybe is because of those hours I slept that left me even more tired... -

\- Or maybe you just need like a lot of hours of sleep... - Replied Eric - I'm amazed at how long and deep you sleep... I've never had trouble sleeping, but after six or seven hours I wake up and can't go back to sleep no matter how much I try... -

\- I don't usually sleep a lot either... - Said Kyle - Today was a tiresome day and that could explain it - He blushed - And well... The times I've slept with you I felt so secure and comfortable that I just wanted to stay like that forever... -

Eric smiled - Happens to me too when I'm sleeping with you... When I'm with you like this... I feel... - He let out a deep sigh and his smiled widened - I feel at home... -

\- That's really sweet Eric... - Replied the red haired boy smiling.

\- Want to go back? - Asked the chubby boy

\- Would love to stay like this for the rest of the night - Replied Kyle - But it is getting cold and it could be risky too... -

\- Yeah - Said Eric - We don't want Mrs. Broflovski to find out that you sneaked out your house in the middle of the night to snuggle with Eric "the black sheep" Cartman... -

\- You're not a black sheep - Chuckled Kyle - You're more like a sweet, big and fluffy teddy bear... -

The chubby boy blushed hard - Shut up Kyle... - He looked away but with a big smile on his face.

Kyle laughed a little - Let's go big guy... -

\- Right... - Replied Eric, gently letting him go and standing up. The chubby boy gave his hand to Kyle and hauled him to his feet, then he folded the bedspread and stuffed it into his backpack. Lifting again the branch that blocked the entrance, Eric motioned Kyle to get out and then followed him.

The boys walked by the shore side by side, smiling about the great time they had spent together. After a while, they got out of the park and started to get near Kyle's house, without saying a word, almost instinctively, they slowed the pace, trying to stay at least just a couple more minutes together. They finally reached Kyle's home and trying to stay out of sight, walked to the back of the house and stopped under the red haired boy's bedroom window.

\- Well... I guess that's it for tonight... - Said Eric, unable to hide a little disappointment in his voice.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle having the same trouble - But don't be sad about it. We had a great time and I'm sure that we'll repeat it soon... Although... - He blushed - I would really like to sleep with you tonight... -

\- I would love to do that too... - Said the chubby boy softly - But for tonight I just want you to be safe in your bed before I get you into trouble... -

\- I know... - Said Kyle, then he smiled - Thanks for looking after me Eric -

\- Someone's gotta look after you... - Smiled Eric - You're too valuable... -

The red haired blushed even more and getting closer to Eric he hugged him. The chubby boy hugged him back and they stood like that for a moment. After a couple of minutes, Kyle separated from the warm embrace and took Eric's left hand into his, looking at the chubby boy said - You're gonna be okay? I mean, you're going back to your house right? -

\- Yeah... I'm going back now - Replied Eric - Don't worry, I'll be fine. Even if there's still people there, at least I had a great time with you and nothing can break the great mood that I'm in now -

\- Well... Wish I could do more for you... - Said the green eyed boy - I don't know... Maybe you could stay here for a while... - Kyle couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

Eric looked at the window and said - I don't know if I can climb there... I mean... I've done it before - He blushed and looked away - But never with this much snow over the tree... -

Kyle remembered that the chubby boy had told him about how he watched him sleeping a couple of times before and smiled. - Besides - Continued Eric - I really don't want to risk you being grounded or something... -

\- You're right... - Replied Kyle - But, if you need to talk like tonight, call me okay? Even if we can't do this again, I don't want you to feel lonely ever again... -

\- Thanks for that - Smiled the brown haired boy - And the same goes for you okay? I'll always be here for you -

Kyle smiled and looked down a little and said - Well... Guess I should get going... - But he was still holding his friend's hand, not really wanting to let go.

\- You should... - Replied Eric - I'll see you at school okay? -

\- Sure - Said Kyle - Good night Eric, and take care going back to your house... -

\- I'll take care, don't worry - Replied the chubby boy - Good night Kyle - He said and after squeezing Kyle's hand one last time he gently let it go.

Kyle turned around and started to climb the tree next to his bedroom window.

\- Be careful... - He heard Eric saying with a little worry in his voice

Kyle smiled at him - I'll be fine - And climbed trough the frozen branches of the tree. After just a minute he reached the window and carefully opened it. He got inside the room and after making sure that everything was fine, he turned to look at his friend who still showed a little concern in his face. Kyle closed his hand with his thumb upwards signaling that everything was okay and then he waived at Eric smiling. The chubby boy's face showed his relief as he too waived smiling. After a couple of seconds, Eric turned around and headed towards his house. Kyle watched him until the brown haired boy got out of view and then he closed the window. The red haired boy stripped from his warm clothes and made sure that nothing was showing signs of the little adventure he had just came back from and then changed into his pajamas. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and went back to his bedroom. Kyle got into the bed and remained still, with a big smile on his face, thinking about the awesome time he had spent with Eric that night until the sleep took over him.

*****Alright! Here's a new chapter after a long time... Editing took longer than I expected but still I hope that you get to enjoy this little chapter. Again, my awesome friend CordialBloodBath helped me correct some errors but I hope to be learning to write a little better in English... ^^  
**

*****At last here's some fluff after the rather actionless chapter ^^ By the way, maybe you have already guessed it but, this story is set in a UA, which means that there's slight differences with the canon universe of the series, but most of the things are unchanged. I made this story like this because some of the canon things just felt really odd for the process that Eric is going through here**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Glad you came by The wanted**


	9. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 9

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 9  
**

**Im only me when im with you**

February 1

The next morning was a cold one. It seemed like the wind that had started to blow when the boys left the woods, had been increasing during the rest of the night and now the skies were gray. Although it didn't looked like there was going to be a storm like the last one. Kyle woke up well rested, even after going to sleep so late last night and he was in a great mood. After changing into his indoor usual clothes, he went downstairs and into the kitchen to have some breakfast. His mother, who was already there, seemed to notice Kyle's smile and said - You're in a pretty good mood today Kyle. I told you that staying here helping your father was going to be fun -

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle, laughing to himself, knowing that his great mood wasn't because of what had happened during the day - It was okay... - He sat at the table and started to eat.

After breakfast, Kyle went to the living room to watch some T.V. He sat on the couch and started to surf through the channels until he found one where an anime movie was showing and he decided to watch it. He immediately thought about Eric, knowing that the chubby boy liked that kind of movies and that made Kyle think about how he had believed to know Eric so well, but it seemed that everyday the larger boy would surprise him with something new. Eric surely was an interesting person, sometimes even mysterious, and that was something Kyle was starting to like. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, there were a lot of things that Kyle was starting to really like about Eric Cartman. He loved to see the chubby boy smile and how cute he looked when his cheeks would go red because of something that Kyle would say. He liked to listen to the larger boy's voice, his laughter, warm and joyful when he would say some dumb joke, and so soothing and clear, so exciting and tender when he would talk to Kyle quietly, being so close when they were embraced...

Kyle noticed that he was starting to see Eric in a different way too, he liked to stare at the chubby boy's large body, so round but very well proportioned. His curves were enticing and, with a little embarrassment, Kyle admitted to himself that he liked to watch the boy's big bubble butt as he walked in front of him. He had never before felt like this about anyone, but he was smart enough to know what all these feelings meant. Although, Kyle still didn't felt ready to talk about being in love... That word sounded like something too big and important to him and he wanted to be sure that this wasn't just a temporary crush or something like that before taking the next step.

Kyle spent most of the morning watching T.V. After the movie ended he just surfed trough the channels until he got bored and decided to go upstairs and play a little on the computer. The day passed by and finally, just before the sun had set, Kyle heard his mother telling him to get ready before the guests arrived. He had almost forgotten about the dinner they were having with his father's coworker and his wife. The red haired boy took a quick shower and changed into some decent enough clothes before going back into the living room couch to wait for the guests.

Just half an hour later, the bell rang and Kyle opened the door - Welcome - Said politely to the couple that was standing at the entrance - Please come in - He motioned them to enter and then closed the door again.

Then, Kyle's parents and brother showed up and greeted the guests too. They all went to the living room and the adults immediately started some small talk for a while until Mrs. Broflovski told them to head over to the dining room where the table was already set for all of them. They took their seats while she went to the kitchen to give the finishing touches to the dinner. Kyle's father told Ike to go and help her and then asked Kyle to fetch a bottle of wine from the cabinet. The red haired boy grabbed the bottle that his father had already picked for that night and went back to the table while his mother was already serving the dinner which consisted in braised lamb shanks and potato latkes with sour cream. They all started to eat and everyone was enjoying a great talk. At least everyone else but Kyle, who was enjoying the meal but felt really bored with their talk about work and political events. Even Ike was immersed in the conversation, something that amazed the guests, seeing that such a small child was so well informed and interested in those topics. Kyle just pretended to listen and would just nod occasionally until he heard his father's coworker calling his own name - So Kyle, you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. How old are you already? -

\- I'm twelve... - Replied the red haired boy trying to sound like he had been paying attention all night - But I'm about to turn thirteen in a couple of months... -

\- Oh my, you're about to become a man already - Said the coworker's wife in a warm but maybe a little exaggerated tone.

\- Soon you're gonna have to worry about this young man's girlfriends - Said the man looking at Kyle's parents and then winked an eye to him. Kyle blushed and after forcing a quick smile, looked back to his food without a word.

Kyle heard his mother saying - You're right about that - Over the corner of his eye he could see her smiling too but then he was surprised to see that his father gave him a strange look for a second, like if he was apologizing and then changed the subject.

Kyle remained puzzled about his father's reaction for a moment and then went back to his food, listening to the guests talking about some hypnosis show that they had went to last week, where the hypnotist would make a married couple to think that they were in love with him and then made them fight each other for his attention, something that sounded so boring and stupid to Kyle that he didn't payed any more attention to them after that.

After they all finished dinner, the adults went to the living room to talk and so, Kyle was finally free to go back into his room and away from further embarrassing talk from the guests. He sat in front of his computer, still thinking a little about that look his father had give him before, until he finally got immersed into the game he was playing.

After a couple more hours, Kyle heard that the guests were leaving and seeing that it was almost 11 pm he decided to get some sleep since the next day he would have to go back to school.

February 2

Morning came again and the red haired boy woke up feeling good about seeing his friends again. He got ready and after a quick breakfast, headed towards the bus stop. On the way there, he met up with Stan, who was looking a little gloom - Hey Stan - Greeted Kyle. With concern added - Is there something wrong? -

\- Hi Kyle - Replied the black haired boy with a half smile - No... I just... Fought with Wendy again yesterday... - Replied Stan looking away.

Kyle glanced worried at his friend - Still with problems? Haven't you talked about it? -

\- I tried to - Replied Stan sounding tired - But she got mad at me and said that she wanted some time for herself - Stan's tone turned a little angry.

\- That's awful Stan... - Said the red haired boy really worried about the other boy - Are you sure you don't want me to talk with her? -

\- No! - Exclaimed Stan - I'll figure it out... -

\- I'm just trying to help you... - Said Kyle looking down.

\- I know... - Replied Stan looking at him. He sighed - Sorry, I didn't meant to talk to you like that. It's just that I'm really stressed out by this whole situation... -

\- I understand, don't worry - Replied Kyle gently putting his hand on Stan's shoulder - I Wish I could do something to help you though... -

\- Just tell me about your weekend... - Said the black haired boy again with a half smile - I'll figure out something to fix this, but right now I don't want to think about it -

\- Sure - Nodded Kyle - Well... You know that I spent almost all Saturday helping my father cleaning out the garage... Thankfully we got it all done and for a while I don't have to worry about that anymore... I slept for the rest of the day but during the night something happened... - Kyle's voice turned almost secretive and he had a smirk on his lips.

\- What happened? Something bad? - Asked Stan looking at his friend a little worried but was surprised at the red haired boy's expression.

\- On the contrary... - Replied Kyle fully smiling now - I was at the computer, bored and totally awake from having slept trough the afternoon, when my cell rang. I was surprised about that and when I answered it, I heard Eric on the other side... - Said Kyle.

\- Really? - Replied Stan surprised.

\- Yup - Nodded Kyle smiling - He said that he needed someone to talk to and then I realized that the call sounded strange, like if he was outside, and when I asked him about it he told me to look out the window... - Kyle made a suspenseful pause.

\- What?! - Asked Stan with wide eyes - Don't tell me... -

\- Exactly that - Replied the red haired boy chuckling at his friend's reaction - I opened the curtains and there he was, standing on the backyard just bellow my window... -

\- Hahahaha, That guy sure is crazy... - Laughed Stan.

\- I almost jumped when I saw him there and asked him why was he outside my house in the middle of the night - Stan looked at his friend curious about the story and Kyle continued - He told me that he wasn't feeling okay at his house... His mother was having some kind of a party there and he wanted to get out... He told me that he had done that many times before, but this time he stopped by my house, thinking that we might talk a little - Kyle's eyes lost their glow a little and his smile faded at the thought of the reason why Eric had went out of his house in the middle of the night.

\- What happened then? - Asked Stan curious.

\- Well... I wanted him to come inside, but I feared that my mother would found out. You know that she doesn't like him very much... - Replied Kyle rolling his eyes - But then, he told me that maybe I could go with him, to a place that he knew and went other times when he needed to be alone... -

\- And you went with him right? - Asked Stan already knowing the answer.

\- Well yeah... - Replied Kyle shyly - I mean, I saw that he needed some company, and to tell you the truth I... - He blushed - I was missing him that day... - Stan smiled at his friend and motioned him to continue.

\- So, I grabbed some stuff and got out the window and down to where Eric was waiting for me - Said the red haired boy smiling again - We then walked away and went to the park and continued by the shore of the lake... -

The boys arrived at the bus stop and saw that they were the only ones there, so Kyle continued with the story.

\- Eric showed me this wonderful place where he had gone many times before and we sat there talking... - Kyle blushed even harder - And well... We snuggled a lot too... -

\- Seems like this is becoming a habit to you two... - Said Stan smiling to his friend.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle staring at the sky dreamily - I mean, whenever he holds me I feel so good... It feels just so right... - He paused a little with a big smile on his face and then continued - Anyways, we talked a lot and we even drank some delicious hot chocolate he had brought... -

\- Sounds like he had it all planned - Said the black haired boy chuckling.

\- I thought the same thing at first, but he told me that he always would bring stuff like that whenever he got out of his house like that... - Replied Kyle - This time he was just hoping that I would tag along... -

The red haired boy's face got a little serious, almost sad - He seemed so used to getting out like that... I wonder how many times he felt so bad about being at his own house that he had to run away in the middle of the night to spend it alone by the lake... - Kyle's words were laced by a deep sadness as he was imagining Eric's pain during those dreadful nights.

\- Dude... I never imagined that he was going through such hard times... - Said Stan quietly - He always seemed so tough and if like nothing could hurt him or make him sad... -

\- That's what I always believed too... - Replied Kyle sighing - But he explained to me that all his big talk and tough behavior was just a face he would show to the world so he wouldn't appear to be weak... He hated to talk about his feelings and always thought that asking for help was something that would make him weak and how he used to think that being weak was like the worst thing someone could be... -

\- Man... - Said the black haired boy looking forward with a thoughtful look - What happened to him to make him think like that? I mean, it must have been something really big -

\- It was something that broke him... - Replied Kyle with tears in his eyes, thinking about the hardships and suffering that the chubby boy had endured for so many years.

Stan looked at him, sensing the sadness in his friend's voice - Look, I know that you're not gonna tell me what it was, you're respecting his privacy and I'm respecting your loyalty, but we need to know... - The black haired boy sighed - I need to know... I want to be his friend and trust him like you do, but I still can't understand why he always were like he was and now suddenly he changed completely... I hate having doubts about someone I want to call a friend, but I can't help it if I don't quite understand what's happening... -

\- You know, he told me that you weren't really trusting him... - Said Kyle looking away - He didn't say it hatefully or complaining about it. He just seemed hurt about no one trusting him. He knows that it's mainly his fault, for always deceiving everyone... But he's really trying to be good now, and I think that this time he's being sincere about it... At least I really hope so... I just want to give him the chance to prove himself... And you should too... - Kyle glanced at Stan's eyes again with a firm look.

\- I am Kyle - Replied Stan not averting his eyes from Kyle's - I mean, I never really hated the guy, at least not like you used to... - Kyle then looked away and Stan continued - I often thought that he was annoying and many times I was mad at him for doing such shitty things to you... But now... I really want him to be a true friend, and I know that even if he's lying, I won't be so affected, I'm used to his lies. But I'm really worried about you... -

\- Really? - Asked Kyle puzzled - Why? -

\- Dude, you should listen to yourself talking about him... - Replied Stan - It's obvious that you're starting to like him, like really like him... And it would be a shit if he was only lying and playing with your feelings... I could never forgive him that... - Stan's tone was almost angry again.

\- You know... - Said Kyle putting his hands on his pockets and looking to the floor - I was thinking about that yesterday... I also think I'm starting to like him... In that way... And yes, I'm still terrified about all this being just a lie, that's one of the big reasons why I don't want things to go further yet... But when I'm with him I feel things I never experienced before and I don't want those wonderful moments to be filled with suspicions, so for now, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt until he shows me that one way or another I can be certain about what to do next. -

\- That sounds pretty logical... - Said Stan putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder - I just hope that you stick to it... -

\- Me too... - Replied Kyle with a sigh.

They remained in silence for a moment, until they saw Kenny and Eric walking towards them. The boys reached the bus stop and Kenny said cheerfully - Hey guys, I thought we were gonna miss the bus... -

\- Hi guys - Greeted Eric with a smile.

\- Hey - Replied Stan.

\- How are you? - Asked Kyle smiling to both of them.

\- Everything's fine - Replied Kenny - Although I've been all the way here trying to figure out why the big guy here is in such a good mood, but the stubborn mule doesn't want to tell me... -

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed - I'm just feeling fine, okay? I don't have to tell you everything... - But then he looked at Kyle and winked him an eye while smiling.

The red haired boy felt his cheeks getting warmer and smiled to the bigger boy too. Then Kenny looking at both exclaimed - I knew it! I knew it had something to do with Kyle - He grinned and waited for their reaction.

Eric sighed again - Okay, fine... You know everything okay? It's just that we... - He looked at Kyle hesitantly, like asking him for permission to tell about the other night. Kyle smiled at him and nodded slightly - We met up on Saturday's night and hanged out for a while... - Finished the chubby boy with his cheeks fully reddened.

\- Dude, you should really stop being so embarrassed about this... - Chuckled Kenny - We are all friends, and we already know that you two like to spend some alone time together... There's nothing wrong about that. Right Stan? - The blonde boy asked looking at his friend.

\- That's right - Replied Stan smiling warmly - After all, it's not like you're dating or something... - Eric looked down a little - And even if you were... It wouldn't be a bad thing... - Continued the black haired boy.

Kyle, seeing that the chubby boy looked somewhat uneasy got closer to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder - Hey, they're right... We're all friends, and it's okay to tell your friends about the things you do... Specially when it's something that makes you feel good... -

Eric looked at him, his hazel eyes shining a little seeing the warm smile on Kyle's face and said - I know you're right... I just gotta get used to all this... -

\- You'll do fine - Said the red haired boy reassuringly.

Eric smiled to him just as the bus was arriving. The boys got inside and went to their usual seats at the back.

The trip to school went pretty well and before they noticed, they were already there. The first classes passed by uneventful and when lunch time finally came, Kyle went to the cafeteria with his friends. They picked their usual table and sat there enjoying the food and the company. After they had finished eating, Eric excused himself and went to the bathroom. Then Stan said looking at Kyle - Hey, you know... He really missed you too the other day... -

\- What? - Asked Kyle a little taken aback by that.

\- Cartman dude - Said Stan - You said that you had missed him, and I noticed that he was missing you too when we were at my place... -

\- Yeah... He even told me that when Stan was talking over the phone - Remarked Kenny.

\- Well... He told me that's why he went by my house that night... - Replied Kyle blushing a little.

\- Dude, that guy is totally in love with you... - Said Kenny.

Kyle sighed looking away - I... Can see that... I just wish my own feelings about him were that clear... It seems to me that I'm hurting him with this, because sometimes I would hug him or tell him something nice, but then I would just step back... I'm not really ready to have a boyfriend yet... And even if I were, I want to make sure that I feel the same as him before doing more than we have been doing... -

\- It's perfectly fine that you don't want to rush things - Said Stan understanding - And for what you've told me, he thinks the same... -

\- Sure - Said Kenny - The guy wants to be with you, but he wants you to take the first step only when you're ready. He's not gonna do anything until you decide what to do -

\- That's why I feel bad about this - Replied Kyle with a sad tone - I mean, he's just giving so much of him into this and I feel I'm only taking advantage of him and not giving anything back... -

\- That's not true - Said the blond boy - He has told me a lot of times how great you're being with him, how you're really helping him a lot to stay on the good path and how he feels really happy around you... I mean, maybe you're not seeing it, but Cartman has been needing care and affection trough all of his life... I don't know all about his life and neither know what's this big thing that happened to him that you've talked about... But I could always see that behind the tough guy attitude he always showed, he really needed someone to care for him... And you're giving him all that and even more -

Kyle looked surprised at his friend for a couple of seconds. Was the blond boy so observant that he had noticed all that about Eric, even when the others have never imagined that?

\- But, if you knew all that... - Said Kyle - Why you didn't do anything? Or at least told us about? -

\- Who says I never did anything? - Asked back Kenny a little hurt - I always stood by him, even when you had left him apart for some dumb shit he had done. I always tried to cheer him up, or at least distract him... I never told you or him anything because I knew that it would only make him mad and wouldn't help at all... He needed to realize about all this by himself, or else he would never have accepted it - Kenny sighed - Besides, I never had the power you have over him Kyle... -

\- What do you mean? - Asked the red haired boy puzzled.

\- You never noticed that you're the only one that Cartman has ever really listened to? - Replied Kenny - He really pays attention when you speak. Even if back then he would just do the opposite of what you had said, he always saw you as a tether to reality whenever he was too lost in his own mind. And when you showed him there was a way out of his misery, he really took the chance -

Kyle was astounded by all that. He was smart enough to had seen that Eric would listen to him sometimes, but he had assumed that it was only because they were enemies and the chubby boy would just do the opposite to piss him off... But now that Kenny was saying all this, Kyle realized that maybe that could be the reason behind such sudden change, because it had been him there, that night when Eric had surrendered...

\- But then, that would make things even worse... - Said the red haired boy concerned - If he's placing me that high in his mind... I don't want to abuse that situation... -

\- You're still not getting it... - Sighed Kenny shaking his head and closing his eyes for a second - Cartman loves you, but he's not stupid. He listens to you and wants the best for you and really wants to be with you, but he's not gonna fall for a whim... He's a strong guy after all and even being totally in love with you like he is, I don't think that he'll lose himself for it -

\- I really hope you're right... - Replied Kyle sadly - The last thing I want is to hurt him... -

\- You're a good guy and we all know that you wouldn't do something like that on purpose... - Said Stan - Besides, you should worry about yourself too... The best thing you can do right now is to get your own head clear so you both can decide what to do afterward -

\- Yeah... I want that... - Replied Kyle nodding - Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you being here to talk to me about this... -

\- It's alright - Said Kenny warmly - You've been here for us a lot of times before too -

Kyle smiled to them and then said - Guys, I think you should stop calling him "Cartman"... -

\- Why's that? - Asked Stan puzzled.

\- It hurts him... - Replied Kyle quietly - He told me that when we called him that he felt out of the group, like he wasn't a friend of ours... -

\- That makes sense... - Said Kenny - Although I never thought that he cared about something like that -

\- I guess that there's a lot we still don't know about him... - Replied Kyle - But at least he's opening up to us now, and I think that's great. We always should have been this close... -

\- You're right - Said Kenny - We've been trough so much together and even then we always left him a little apart... -

\- Well, for the most part he was the one that shut us out - Replied Stan - But I get what Kyle's saying. We should have tried harder... -

\- Well, we have the chance now and I say we do our best - Said Kenny with resolution on his voice - Speaking of which... Do you already know what you're gonna give him for his birthday? I'm a little lost there... I mean, I know what he could like, but I don't really have the money... -

\- I've already decided - Said Stan - Kyle gave me a great idea... -

\- I already know too... - Said Kyle letting out a little smile - I hope he likes it though... Anyways Kenny, if you want I could help you with the money. I mean, I'm not spending money on my gift after all -

\- So... You're gonna gift yourself? - Asked Kenny with a grin.

\- What? - Asked Kyle cocking his head to the side.

\- You know... - Replied the blond boy lifting his eyebrows a couple of times quickly with a suggestive look.

\- No! I'm not gonna do that! - Answered Kyle, understanding what his friend was talking about and blushing - Man! Are you always thinking about sex? -

\- Hahahaha, just a little... - Replied Kenny laughing - Although that would be a great present to give him... - The blond boy smiled to Kyle - Now... That aside, thanks dude, I would really appreciate if you could lend me a hand with this... I don't want to be the only one blowing this up... Of course that I'll pay you back whenever I can -

\- Don't worry about that dude - Smiled Kyle - I don't care about the money. I just want this occasion to be something nice for Eric... I think he's deserving it -

\- You're right - Replied Kenny, and then he stopped talking, seeing that the chubby boy was entering the cafeteria.

\- Sorry for taking so long... I almost got dragged into detention for "lingering in the halls" coming back here... - Said Eric rolling his eyes clearly annoyed - And now it's really late... We should get going back to class already... -

\- You're right - Nodded Stan - Lunch break is almost over -

The boys grabbed their stuff and after returning the trays, they headed towards their classroom. On the way there, Clyde met up with them and gleefully said - Hey, I heard that there's not gonna be Spanish today... The teacher was feeling sick and left about an hour ago -

\- Sweet! - Exclaimed Eric grinning - We're out early then - Spanish class was the last class that they had on Mondays. At least for Stan, Kyle and Eric. Kenny was taking French because his mother had always wanted someone in their family to learn that language.

\- Man... That sucks - Said Kenny clearly disappointed - I Wish I could get out early too... - Then a grin appeared on his face - Although... I don't think the teacher will miss me today... -

\- Dude! - Said Kyle with wide eyes - You're thinking on skipping class? -

\- Of course - Replied Kenny smirking - This could be the perfect occasion to do some... Things I gotta do - He winked at Kyle.

The red haired boy was puzzled at first, but then Kenny pointed with his eyes towards Eric and Kyle finally understood that he was talking about buying Eric's present.

\- But you're not gonna get caught? - Asked Kyle worried.

\- Don't worry- Replied the blond boy nonchalantly - I've done it before, it's not a big deal. The teacher is almost always too immersed in herself to notice me -

\- If you say so... - Said Kyle unconvinced.

\- So, if we're all getting out early today - Said Stan - You guys want to do something? -

\- That would be great - Replied Eric - But I have a ton of homework and probably I should take the chance to finish it... -

\- Hey, do you want me to help you? - Asked Kyle.

\- Um... Would love to... - Replied the chubby boy, then looking away said - But, my house is gonna be a little... Crowded today... -

Kyle looked at him with a little concern showing in his eyes - You're gonna be okay? I mean, we could go somewhere else if you want to do that quietly... -

\- On the contrary - Replied Eric smiling to him - This way I can just shut myself into my room and have a little peace... Besides, I wouldn't want to make you lose your free time by helping me with some boring homework... -

\- That wouldn't be a problem - Replied the red haired boy smiling warmly at Eric - I said I would love to help you with that stuff -

\- It's okay, really - Said the brown haired boy blushing a little and smiling - Thanks for this though, but really, I'm gonna be fine with this -

\- Okay then... - Replied Kyle nodding - But if you need help just let me know okay? -

\- I know... - Said Eric happily - Thanks again. Now let's get inside before we're late and earn us a detention... -

The four boys got into the classroom and waited for the teacher to come in and start with what it would be the last class of the day for them.

After class ended, the boys got out of school. Kenny managed to pass by unnoticed, hiding in the crowd that was moving out due to not having Spanish class that day.

Standing out the school gates Eric said - Well guys... I should head home... -

\- I'll go too - Said Stan - I should get some homework done too -

\- Kyle, want to come with me? - Asked Kenny.

\- Sure - Replied the red haired boy.

Kyle saw that Eric was looking at them with an unreadable look on his eyes, and then the chubby boy shook his head and smiled at him - Have fun guys -

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle surprised by Eric's reaction - Take care... Bye Stan. See you guys tomorrow -

\- See you - Replied Stan.

\- See you tomorrow - Said Eric and started to walk with Stan in the direction of their houses.

\- This is perfect - Said Kenny - Now we can go and buy a present for Eric -

\- I imagined that you wanted to get out for that - Replied Kyle - Although we could have gone after school... -

\- Probably... - Replied the blond boy shrugging - But it would have been too obvious if we both skipped the bus home. This way the opportunity presented itself -

\- Did you noticed how Eric looked at us when you told me to come with you? - Asked Kyle concerned.

\- Not really... - Replied Kenny - Why? -

\- I don't know... It looked strange... - Said Kyle a little uneasy.

\- You think he got jealous? - Said Kenny with a grin.

\- Maybe... - Replied the red haired boy - I hadn't seen that look on his eyes since the old times... It looked like he had no emotions... -

\- Dude, you're imagining things... - Said Kenny - I mean, maybe, just maybe, he got a little jealous... But he knows that there's nothing between us. I mean, the other day, I tried to show him that I'm happy about you two getting along and... Well... Maybe having something more... -

\- You think we're gonna get together? - Asked Kyle and he couldn't hide a little hopeful tone.

\- I know he loves you dude. I don't know anyone more in love than him - Replied the blond boy - And I think that you're starting to... Grow fond of him too right?... Maybe I'm wrong but that's what I can tell by seeing how you two act when around each other -

\- Well... You're no wrong there - Said Kyle blushing a little - Earlier today I was telling Stan just that. I'm starting to see Eric with different eyes and... I'm really liking what I see. -

\- Dude, that's great - Smiled Kenny - I think you two could be a great couple -

\- Shut up dude - Exclaimed Kyle blushing hard but smiling shyly.

\- I mean it Kyle - Continued the blond boy with honesty - You each have what the other needs... And you'd be the hottest pair in school by far... -

\- Really? - Chuckled Kyle clearly embarrassed.

\- Sure - Replied Kenny - You're both really hot... -

The red haired boy looked at his friend and saw that he was smiling wide. He looked down a little and said - I didn't knew that you felt that way about me... -

\- Hey dude - Replied Kenny chuckling - I'm not in love with you or anything... I'm just saying that you're pretty good looking -

\- Thanks - Said Kyle with his cheeks almost as red as his hair.

\- You're not surprised that I said I thought "both" of you were hot... - Said Kenny.

\- Well... I already knew that you liked Eric... - Replied Kyle. The blonde boy raised his eyebrows - I mean, a few days ago Eric told me that you two had... Fooled around a couple of times... -

\- Really? - Asked Kenny surprised - I always thought that he was at least a little ashamed of that... -

\- Not at all - Replied Kyle shaking his head - He told me that he had a great time, but... He wanted something else... -

\- He wanted you... - Said Kenny smiling at him. Kyle nodded - I know. I knew that he wanted to be with you a lot before he even told us... -

\- You're not mad about him telling me? - Asked Kyle.

\- Why should I be? - Said the blond boy - We were friends, we did some pretty fun things together and then continued just being friends... What's wrong with that? -

\- I guess nothing... - Replied Kyle shrugging.

\- Are you alright with that? - Asked Kenny - I mean, with us having done that... -

\- Sure - Replied the red haired boy - I mean, it was a long time ago... Besides, it's not like he's my property or something... I'm not jealous about it -

\- Well, that's great - Smiled Kenny - And don't worry. He's all yours from now on -

Kyle chuckled blushing but didn't replied to that. He said to himself that Eric wasn't his boyfriend and so he couldn't be jealous about him having done things with other people. But that last thing that Kenny had said lit a little flame inside him. What if Eric would be his? It sure felt nice the idea of the chubby boy's hugs being just for him... And not only his hugs... Kyle blushed even harder and smiled to himself. Now he couldn't deny that he wanted something more from Eric than just snuggling through the night.

\- Hey, I don't want to break your daydream... - Said Kenny amused - But we should get going... I can't be seen around here... -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle snapping out from his thoughts - Let's go -

The boys walked towards downtown, passing by a lot of stores filled with people. - So, what are you planning to give to Eric? - Asked Kyle.

\- Well... At first I thought that something really nice to eat would do fine... - Answered Kenny.

\- That sounds mean... - Replied Kyle frowning - I mean... I know he's a bit chubby but you shouldn't think like that... -

Kenny looked at his friend a little surprised - Dude, the guy loves food and he says it all the time - The blond boy frowned a little - Did you thought I was mocking him for being fat? That's not cool man... I could never do something like that. After all I love chubsters and it would be totally hypocritical of me to make fun of someone for their weight -

\- I... Didn't knew... - Said Kyle looking down - Sorry... -

\- It's okay - Replied Kenny easing his expression - It's sad that so many people thinks like that though... Anyways... I thought of that at first because I know what Eric likes and other times that I gave him something like that he's been really grateful and happy with it. But this time I wanted to give him something that lasted longer... - Kenny signaled Kyle to follow him after they passed in front of a big music store and entering it he continued - So I thought of something that he could use and that it had a meaning. The other day, at Stan's house, he told us that he missed the time when we used to play Guitar Hero a lot, as a band, and so it came to me that he's always been into music so this would be the perfect place to get him something really nice -

\- I hadn't thought about that - Said Kyle - But now that you mention it, Eric is really into music - Kyle chuckled a little, remembering when he saw the chubby boy singing at the kitchen while making breakfast.

\- When we were talking about that, he said that he would love to play the drums, like real ones, not just the ones from the game - Said Kenny as they walked around the store - Obviously it would be nearly impossible for some kids like us to buy a whole set like that - He headed to the accessories section - But then I remembered that he loved to sing too. Did you know that he has a really great voice? - The blond boy asked his friend.

\- I do - Replied Kyle nodding with a light smile - Last time I spent the night at his house, I caught him singing and I was surprised that he could sing so well - Kyle realized that Kenny did knew a lot of things about Eric that even him hadn't thought about ever before. The blond boy was really observant after all.

\- Hahaha, I found out the same way - Chuckled Kenny - One day at his house he went to take a shower and I could hear him singing... So, I thought that maybe I could get him one of those - Said pointing at some microphones that looked really professional - They're special for plugging them on any DVD player and turn it into a Karaoke station... - Continued Kenny - Normally, even this would be a little expensive to our allowances, but this ones are on sale, probably leftovers from Christmas... - He handed one of the mics to his friend - What do you think? He could like something like this? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle smiling - This could be a great gift for him -

\- I'm glad you think that also... - Said Kenny - He's got so many things that is a little difficult to gift him with something original... -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle - I had a hard time thinking about something to give to him too, at least at first... Then I had an idea and now I'm just hoping that he would like it... -

\- What are you giving him? - Asked Kenny curious.

\- Well... - Kyle blushed - It's something that has a meaning that I'm hoping he will appreciate... It's nothing expensive or sophisticated, but like you said, he already has many material things, so I also thought about giving him something meaningful -

\- You're not telling me what it is right? - Asked Kenny with a grin.

\- It's a little embarrassing... - Replied Kyle looking away and smiling shyly - After I give it to him I'll tell you... -

\- Okay - Said Kenny nodding amused - So... I hate to ask you this but... Will you help me with this gift? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle - That's why I came with you -

\- Thanks - Smiled the blond boy - I brought some money from what I got working, maybe we could pool it and then, as soon as I can I'll pay you back your part -

\- Already told you that I'm not worried about that - Said the red haired boy - I'm happy to help you get something nice for Eric - He smiled at his friend - Thank you for always being there, for all of us... You're a great friend Kenny -

Kenny patted his friend's shoulder and said - You've always helped me too, and I'm happy to have the three of you as my friends -

The boys smiled at each other and then went to the counter to pay for the gift. Fortunately, there was more than enough between the two of them to pay for it and then asked the clerk for it to be nicely wrapped in a black and silver shining paper with a silver gift bow on the top. They exited the store and headed towards their houses.

On the way, Kyle looked at his friend and asked him - Hey... You said that you liked chubbies... I didn't knew that you did... I mean, I've seen you with some skinny girls... -

\- Yeah - Replied Kenny shrugging - With girls I don't care much about that... But with guys... I only find them attractive if they have some extra meat on their bones so to speak... -

\- Is that why you said that I was good looking? - Kyle blushed - Because I've gained some weight? -

\- Yup... - Answered the blond boy sincerely - I mean, you were always nice looking, but before, when you were skinnier I didn't felt that way about you, but since the last year you've gotten a little pudgy and I can't deny that it spiked my interest... - He said that winking at his friend. Then he saw that Kyle's face, aside from the blushing of embarrassment, was showing some kind of small sadness - Hey, did I said something wrong? Are you uncomfortable with how your body looks? -

The red haired boy looked at his friend and then looked to the front nodding, then sighed - I don't know... I mean, sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and I like what I see. I mean, I wouldn't like to be fatter, but I kinda like the curves I've gotten over the last year... But then I think about all the things that other people has said to me about it and I feel like I should do something... -

Kenny put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and stopped him, turning him so they could be eye to eye - Dude, it's YOUR body okay? You should do with it what makes you happy. It's obvious that you have to take care of it, but the way it looks should reflect what you feel about yourself and how you want to be and never what others think. I think that you're looking great as you are right now, but if you really wanted to get skinny again then I would help you with that, because you're my friend and I want you to do what makes you happy. And if you really like how you look now, then I'll just kick in the balls the next asshole that tells you should lose weight -

Kyle looked at his friend and smiled to him with somewhat blurry eyes - Thanks Kenny. I've been having this thing running around my mind all this time and didn't really knew what to do about it. But seeing that you support me so much gives me the strength to face all those fears I had about my body... - Then he looked away blushing - Do you... Think that Eric likes it too? -

Kenny smiled wide to his friend - At last you're showing that it matters to you if he likes you... - Kyle blushed harder - Dude, don't worry about it, Eric practically drools when he stares at you in class... I would be pretty confident that he likes you as you are now... -

Kyle chuckled and looked again at his friend - Does he stares at me that much? -

\- Man, when he's like that, the rest of the class could just disappear and he wouldn't notice... - Replied Kenny chuckling - In fact, he used to be a lot more careful with that. I'm surprised that no one else in class has started to talk about how much it shows that he likes you -

Those words worried Kyle a little - Do you think that someone suspects what's going on? - Asked the red haired boy concerned.

\- I wouldn't worry about that... - Answered Kenny reassuringly - Some of the people in there loves gossip so much that if they even suspected anything the whole school would be talking about that already -

\- You think that if we were to be together... He would say it to the other people at school? - Asked Kyle trying to not sound so worried.

\- No... I mean, knowing him and seeing how he's been acting lately I would say that he wouldn't hide it, but he wouldn't be telling everyone either... - Replied Kenny sincerely - I mean, he would just act normal, and if someone would ask he could say the truth. After all, I don't think that he would be hiding it out of fear of what others might say... But... If you two were to get together... I think that he would respect what you say about it. I know that you don't want this to get out, at least not yet, and I think that he would protect you with that... -

\- I Wish I could be as brave as he is... - Said Kyle looking down.

\- You are brave Kyle - Replied Kenny - But sometimes you get too carried away by what others say... Although with this... Maybe it would be best to play it safe for a while... At school we could keep you safe from any idiot who could try to mess with you... But at your home... I know that your mother specially wouldn't be happy with that... -

\- I'm really worried about that too - Said Kyle looking sadly at his friend - I don't know how to handle this thing at home. I mean, I think that Ike would be cool with it, he's a great brother after all and he has backed me up before. I think that my father could be okay with it too... Maybe it's not what he had wanted for me but he's really open minded about that stuff. My mother on the other hand... She's not a bad person, but she's too... Conservative sometimes... - Kyle sighed - I Wish I could know for sure what to do... -

\- I know that it's a hard thing - Said Kenny putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder and squeezing it gently - But the best you can do is to check the game board first. You gotta try to know what would they think of it, cautiously of course, and then decide based on that information. Trying to reach the best case scenario, or at least the less dangerous one... -

\- Sounds easy like that - Said Kyle not entirely convinced.

\- I know it's not easy, but it's the best you can do - Replied Kenny - Or you'll go crazy for bottling up all that for too long... I know that you hate to lie to your parents but think of it not as a lie, but as a discreet way of living your life... -

\- That does sounds better... - Smiled the red haired boy - Thanks again Kenny. I really needed a good advice like that one -

\- Anytime - Smiled the blond boy.

They continued walking and headed to their homes. Kyle spent the rest of the day thinking about all that he had talked about with Kenny and before getting into bed he spent some time looking at himself in the mirror of the wardrobe's door. He really liked how his body was developing and decided that he wouldn't let others hurt him about it. After all, he had realized that the only other person to him, whose opinion could matter about that issue, was Eric Cartman.

*****Hello again ^^ Here's another little chapter to keep things going... It's not action packed but I think it does have some meaningful things for the developing of the story. I really hope you like it :3**

*****This time I felt daring enough and decided to not have this chapter beta read, to test if my writing really improved... So I'll wait your reviews hoping to get to grow even more as a writer... Thank you so much for having reached this chapter too ^^**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Im only me when im with you by Taylor Swift**


	10. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 10

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 10  
**

**Return to innocence  
**

February 3

The next day came and Kyle was again waiting at the bus stop to get to school. Kyle was surprised about not having seen his friend on the way, Stan was usually there early just like him, but this time the red haired boy stood alone waiting for the bus.

After a couple of minutes he saw Eric coming his way - Hey Kyle - Greeted the chubby boy when he arrived.

\- Hi Eric - Replied Kyle, his eyes shimmering at the sight of his friend standing next to him - How are you? -

\- Fine, just a little tired - Said Eric looking at the sky and sighing a little - Last night I stayed until late playing at the computer after finishing all the homework I had to do -

\- I'm glad to hear that you could get it all done - Smiled Kyle - Everything went well at your house? - Asked Kyle with a little caution.

\- Yeah, like I said, I went to my room and stayed there all day, just going down to get something to eat - Replied the brown haired boy smiling back - So... Everything went well with Kenny after school? - Eric's words sounded almost like if he didn't really wanted to ask that.

\- Yup - Replied Kyle - He needed me to help him with something he had to pick downtown... -

\- Oh, okay... - Said Eric.

He was smiling but Kyle remembered the look on his face from the last day - Eric... - Said Kyle hesitantly - Were you... Um... Upset yesterday about me and Kenny hanging out after school? -

\- No, why would I? - Replied the chubby boy with an obviously fake tone, then he looked away, knowing that Kyle wasn't going to fall for that and sighed - Okay... I was... I don't know... When he asked you that and you accepted I felt a little... -

\- Jealous? - Asked Kyle cautiously with a worried look.

Eric looked at him and then to the floor, putting his hands in his pockets - Kinda... - He sighed again - I'm feeling pretty stupid telling you this now, but yeah... That's how I felt then... - The boy glanced at his friend's eyes with an apologetic look - It was just for a second, really. I know it was wrong of me to feel that way... I'm sorry. I know that we're not boyfriends or anything, and even if we were, it would be wrong of me to feel like that if you wanted to hang out with your friends without me... It's just that... My head is still pretty messed up, and the old habits are hard to kill... -

Kyle noticed the regret in his friend's voice and getting closer to him said - I get that you could feel like that... Even if we're not dating officially we are doing a lot of stuff that people who are just friends don't do and I know that it can get a little confusing... I myself am still confused about this whole situation, but I think it's good that right now, we both know were we stand at about this and even if we sometimes feel things like that, it's nice that we can talk about it and try to make it so we both are feeling okay at the end - The red haired boy put his hand on the bigger boy's arm and caressed it a little - Besides, I like how you think that even as a couple, we would have our own space... - He blushed with that last sentence and the chubby boy smiled at him feeling a little more relaxed and a whole lot grateful that Kyle wasn't upset with him.

\- Of course. I mean, if we were to be together, it would be as two guys that want to be with each other but having their own lives too. I wouldn't want to be with you like if I owned you... - Eric blushed a little and Kyle saw that his eyes radiated a sincere and deep love for him - I don't want you to be by my side because you're afraid of me or as my property. I want you to be with me because you feel good and safe there, because you really want to... - Kyle gave him a big smile, feeling a great warmth in his chest - That's why I don't want to rush anything - Continued Eric - Because if you decide to be with me, I want you to be sure of it... -

The red haired boy lowered his hand and slowly grabbed the bigger boy's one, not caring if anyone saw them and looking at those big and beautiful hazel eyes said - I know Eric. I too want to be absolutely sure about this because if we were to be together, I want it to be perfect... -

Eric squeezed Kyle's hand gently and smiled to him - I'll be here for you if you want that - The red haired boy squeezed his friend's hand to and gave him a big and loving smile.

After a couple of seconds, Eric gently let go of Kyle's hand and blushing a little said - We probably should be more careful with this... I mean, we're in the middle of the street... -

The red haired boy blushed a little too and replied - I know... But I needed to do that -

\- It felt really nice - Said Eric smiling at him.

Just then, they saw Kenny arriving at the bus stop waiving at them - What's up guys -

\- Hey Kenny - Both boys greeted at him.

\- Stan's not here yet? - Asked the blond boy surprised.

\- No... Maybe he was feeling sick? - Replied Kyle a little worried.

\- There he comes - Pointed Eric, looking as the black haired boy reached the bus stop.

\- Hi guys - Stan greeted looking tired.

\- Hi Stan - Said Kyle - Everything's okay? -

\- Yeah... I just couldn't sleep very well last night and today I didn't heard the clock and woke up late... - Replied his friend catching his breath.

Kyle gave him a worried look and was about to say something just when the bus came and they got inside and into their usual seats.

During the rest of the day, Kyle tried to talk to Stan about why he was looking so tired, but the other boy would just tell him that everything was good. The red haired boy didn't wanted to pry too much on that, feeling that maybe his friend just didn't wanted to talk about it then and that maybe he should just give him some space. After school, the boys returned to their houses as usual and Kyle thought that he would just try to talk with Stan whenever he could find a quiet moment to do it, so the other boy could feel more comfortable about talking.

February 4

The next morning Kyle woke up in a pretty good mood, that day was Eric's birthday and he felt really excited about it. He got ready pretty quickly and headed to the bus stop. On the way, he met up with Stan, who was looking a little better than the day before, which made Kyle feel a little better too and so he asked him - Hey, wanna talk about yesterday? I know that you weren't just tired... -

Stan looked at him and sighed - You're right... I'm sorry, I just didn't wanted to talk about it then... - The black haired boy looked forward and continued - I've been thinking a lot about Wendy and I... I've tried everything I could think of to be alright again, but nothing seems to work... Yesterday I really thought about ending the relationship... - Stan's words came out more sad than he had intended to.

Kyle looked at him worried and sad about that - I'm sorry Stan... Are you sure that there's nothing else to do? -

\- I don't know... - Replied Stan trying not let his voice to break - Maybe I should give it one more try... But I can't take being like this any longer... It's really affecting me... -

\- It shows - Said Kyle gently putting a hand on his friend's shoulder - Maybe you should tell her exactly this... That this situation is harming you and that you really want to look for a solution, and that if that's not possible, tell her that you can't keep living like this... -

\- You're right... - Replied Stan sighing defeated - I'll give it one more try and that's it... -

\- I'm really sorry about telling you this Stan - Said Kyle with sincerity - But if a relationship is hurting you like this, sometimes is better to end it... -

\- I know... And if it were any of you guys in this situation I would say the same... - Said the black haired boy - But to me it seems so hard to do it... -

\- Of course - Replied the red haired boy - When somethings affects you personally, everything looks harder... But I know that you can go trough this. And we'll be here for anything that you need -

Stan smiled a little - Thanks dude -

Kyle smiled back and they kept walking in silence until they reached the bus stop.

Eric and Kenny were already there and both boys greeted them - Hey guys -

\- Hey - Replied Kenny.

\- Hi - Said Eric.

Kyle looked at him and smiling said - Happy birthday Eric -

Stan also smiled to Eric and said - Happy birthday dude -

The chubby boy blushed a little and said a little shyly - Thanks guys... -

\- He gets all shy now but just a couple of minutes ago he was all loudmouthed about how he's the oldest of us all already... - Said Kenny with a smirk.

\- Well... I am... - Replied Eric making a snobbish face - You should respect your elders... -

\- Just for a month dumbass - Said the blond boy - I'll catch you in no time -

\- Oh, but it's gonna be a looong month - Remarked the chubby boy, exaggerating his fake expression.

Kyle and Stan chuckled and soon the other two boys joined them. After a moment Kyle said - Eric... I'll give you your present at the party on Saturday okay? -

The bigger boy blushed and replied - You didn't needed to get me anything... Really -

\- We all wanted to give you something dude - Said Stan smiling - It's your birthday after all, you're supposed to give a present on your friend's birthdays... -

\- Yeah... Although I'm relieved that I wasn't the only one who thought about giving it to you on Saturday... - Said Kenny.

Eric's face lightened up with a beaming smile - Thanks guys. I really wasn't expecting you to get me anything. I'm more than happy to just have you all as my friends right now -

\- Dude, you're getting too mellow now... - Chuckled Kenny - Maybe I should just slap some sense into you... -

\- You can try whenever you want little kid - Chuckled Eric too.

\- I would have brought some popcorn if I had knew that things would get interesting today - Laughed Stan.

\- Don't worry, I don't want to give the guy a black eye on his birthday... - Kenny grinned.

\- And I don't want to spend my birthday at the hospital looking after your sorry hide - Replied Eric with a smirk.

Despite the somewhat harsh words, Kyle could see that no one was really in the mood for a fight. In fact it was totally the opposite. Just a few months ago, a conversation like that one would have ended most likely with him and Eric on the ground punching each other... The red haired boy felt really glad that he and the chubby boy had exchanged the punches for hugs and kind words lately.

The bus finally came and they got inside to head over to school.

Later that day, after they had sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, Eric asked - So, I take it that you'll be at my house this Saturday right? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle - Just tell us the time you want us to be there -

\- Well... I was thinking that maybe you could go at 8 pm... - Replied the chubby boy.

\- Sounds good - Said Kenny.

\- Sure - Replied Stan.

They continued having lunch, talking about that weekend's party. After they finished and headed to the classroom, Eric patted Kyle's shoulder and said - Hey, got a minute? -

\- Sure - Replied the red haired boy and motioned to Stan and Kenny to go ahead. They continued walking and Kyle said - What is it? -

\- Well... - The brown haired boy said with his cheeks starting to get red - I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spend the night at my house after the party this Saturday... -

Kyle smiled to him and replied - I would love to. But I gotta ask my parents... -

\- Of course - Said Eric smiling wide - That's why I wanted to ask you with enough time... -

\- I'll ask them today after school -

\- Sweet - Said Eric excited - I hope it doesn't bother you to spend so many nights with me... - Eric added looking away.

\- What are you talking about? - Asked Kyle - I love to spend the nights with you -

Eric's face fully blushed and looked at his friend with a warm brightness on his hazel eyes - I love to spend the nights with you too... -

The red haired boy smiled wide to his friend - Then it's settled - With that, they continued walking to the classroom and got ready to have their next class.

The rest of the day passed by and after school ended, Kyle headed home as usual. When he got there he went straight to ask his father about his plans for the weekend. Mr. Broflovski was in the living room, watching T.V. and Kyle sat next to him. After greeting him the red haired boy said - Dad, today was Eric's birthday and he's doing a party to celebrate it this Saturday... I would like to go... -

His father looked at him and said - Sure, I see nothing wrong with that -

\- Thanks - Smiled Kyle - And... Well... He said that we could stay the night there too... - He added the "we" trying not to sound so obvious about he spending the night alone with the other boy. His father looked at him with the same look from the other night during dinner and replied - Well... I don't have any problems with that... But for that you know that you have to ask your mother also... -

The red haired boy's look turned a little worried but just said - Sure dad. I know. I'll ask her too... -

Kyle had hoped that it all could be solved by only asking his father, who was always much more accessible to that kind of stuff than his mother. But he decided not to despair yet, everything could still go well.

During that night's dinner, the whole family was eating together and Kyle thought that it could be a good moment to ask his mother about the weekend - Mom... This Saturday there's going to be a party at Eric's house because of his birthday. I already asked dad and he said I could go... -

\- It's alright honey - Replied his mother barely looking at him, still eating.

\- Well... - Continued Kyle hesitantly - Eric asked if I could stay the night there too... I mean... We all are going to stay... -

Mrs. Broflovski looked at him for a moment and the red haired boy feared that he had messed it up by asking just like that. Kyle's mother looked at her husband and said - And this is okay with you too? -

\- Yes honey - Replied Mr. Broflovski - But I told him to ask you first -

She sighed and looking back at her son said - Do you promise to have all your homework done before the party? -

\- Of course mom - Replied Kyle.

\- Then I think there's no harm in letting you go... - Said his mother - But I don't want this to become a habit... -

\- They're just kids honey - Said Mr. Broflovski - They want to be with their friends as long as they can... -

\- As long as he doesn't neglect his studies and doesn't behave incorrectly... - Replied Kyle's mother.

\- I won't do that mom - Said Kyle smiling. He felt really happy about having their permission to spend the weekend with Eric.

The next day, when Kyle confirmed to Eric that he was allowed to spend the night with him, the chubby boy's face lighted up and then spent the rest of the week in a great mood.

February 7

Saturday finally came and Kyle woke up pretty excited about that afternoon. He got up early and made an effort to get all his homework done during the morning.

At 5:30 pm he started to get ready for the party. Kyle knew that it was pretty early, but he wanted to have a little extra time just to make sure everything was ready. After taking a shower Kyle picked his best casual clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a dark green buttoned shirt. The day seemed to have gotten a little cold, so he put on a light gray jumper and waited at the living room couch till it was time to leave.

Around 7 pm Kyle decided that it was time to go and went to his room to take Eric's birthday present. He wanted to give it to him a little early and so, after putting on his jacket Kyle left the house. After a 20 or so minute walk, he reached Eric's house and rang the bell. Just after a moment, the door opened and Kyle was surprised to see that who had opened it, wasn't the chubby boy but his mother. The red haired boy stood silent for a moment and then heard Mrs. Cartman telling him to come in - You're pretty early, no one else has arrived still -

Kyle entered the house in silence. He was feeling a mix of surprise and something that it was starting to turn into anger. How could he be that surprised? It was her house after all and it was her son's birthday, he should have known that she was going to be there. But then, looking at her, all of what Eric had told him about his past suddenly came to Kyle's mind as the eruption of a fiery volcano.

Kyle hadn't seen Eric's mother in quite a lot of time since his friend had told him about all the things he had to endure before and for that, Kyle hadn't had to deal with this earlier. But then, Kyle realized that if he wanted Eric to be his friend, he would have to frequently see the person that had destroyed his friend's life. The red haired boy didn't knew what to do or say and just remained silent, trying not to glare at Eric's mother, if that could be called a mother...

Thankfully, just a few seconds later, Kyle saw Eric coming out of the kitchen - Someone came already? - And when the chubby boy saw Kyle, his face lightened up and with a big smile said - Kyle! How are you? -

\- Hi Eric - Replied Kyle, trying to cool his anger towards his friend's mother and smiling to him.

\- Dude, you came really early - Chuckled Eric.

\- Yeah... I wanted to come before anybody else... - Replied the red haired boy, the sound of Eric's voice calmed him down a little and so he decided to focus on it - I thought that maybe I could give you a hand with everything -

\- You didn't needed to - Said the brown haired boy smiling - I got almost everything set already. But thanks - Eric's smile was warm and tender. But then, his expression hardened as he looked at his mother - Could you look after what I left in the oven for a moment? - Eric asked with a polite but cold tone.

\- Sure - replied Mrs. Cartman sounding nice and smiling awkwardly to his son a little.

Kyle couldn't help but to glare a little to her when she turned away and it seemed that Eric noticed because he asked - Hey, it's everything okay? -

Kyle snapped from his own thoughts and looked at his friend - Sure -

\- Wanna go to my room for a moment? So you can leave your stuff there... - Said Eric.

\- Okay - Replied Kyle still uneasy but grateful that the tension had been defused a little.

The boys went upstairs and when they got into Eric's room, the boy closed the door and looked at his friend. With a serious tone said - Kyle... I know what's happening -

\- What? - Asked Kyle a little surprised by that.

\- I know that you're mad at my mother... -

\- I... - Started Kyle feeling nervous.

\- Dude, you were practically killing her with your eyes... - Interrupted Eric furrowing his brow a little - There's no point in denying it - Then, Eric's look eased and he sighed - And it's probably right that you feel that way... I mean, if what happened to me had happened to you instead, I would be already in jail for killing the one responsible... But, I don't want you to have to deal with this. That's why I asked her to leave us alone today... I thought that she wasn't going to agree but she just told me that she was going to help me get everything set up and then she was going to a friend's house nearby... - The chubby boy looked thoughtful - She's been acting strange lately... It looks like if she were trying to apologize... Anyways... I just don't want that to ruin this night, so, I want to ask you to lay that issue off, at least for today. I just want to have a nice time with you now without worries or sorrow... -

Kyle looked at his friend and thought about it, he also wanted that night to be special for the other boy and if he had to forget, at least for that day, about all that had happened then he would make the effort.

\- You're right... - Said Kyle nodding - This night is meant for you to have a great time and I'll do anything for it to be that way -

Eric smiled wide at his friend - Thanks Kyle -

Kyle smiled too and for the first time he noticed his chubby friend's attire. Eric was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red square patterned shirt and a blue vest on top. Kyle couldn't help but to think that Eric was looking really handsome and felt his cheeks getting warmer. With a soft voice Kyle said - Hey... You're looking great today... -

Eric blushed too and looking away with a smile said - Thanks... You're looking gorgeous too... -

Kyle chuckled shyly - Thanks - And then, he suddenly widened his eyes a little and said - Oh... By the way... - Kyle grabbed his backpack and opening it, took out a package wrapped in red bright paper with a teal gift bow on it - Happy birthday Eric - Kyle said handing the package to his friend.

The chubby boy grabbed it with a big smile on his face and somewhat hesitant hands - Thanks Kyle, you didn't have to get me anything... -

\- Just open it - Replied Kyle smiling at him

Eric slowly and carefully, like if it was a delicate and precious item, started to unwrap the package. When the paper had been removed all the way he held the gift in his hand looking at it in silence. It was a stuffed green frog with a huge head and big comical eyes. It's mouth was a little open and the tongue was sticking out. On it's chest there was what looked like the final stitches of the toy that had been left standing out, probably on purpose.

Eric looked at the stuffed animal for a long time in silence, his expression undecipherable to Kyle, until the chubby boy started to laugh.

Kyle was taken aback from that reaction. His first thought was that Eric hadn't liked the gift and that made a feeling of sadness and disappointment to grow inside him. But then, hearing at the other boy's laughter, the feeling turned into something worse... With horror in his heart Kyle thought "This is it, finally the moment when this whole charade falls down has come" He started to think about how a huge idiot he had been for trusting in Cartman. The guy was clearly laughing at his attempt of making a meaningful and love filled gift to him, because that meant that Kyle had finally fallen for him...

As a deep frown was forming over Kyle's eyes, and the anger was starting to build up inside him, mostly against himself for letting the other boy deceive him, something happened that threw the red haired boy off balance internally. Eric was slowly trading the laughter for a sob, and then Kyle saw that the hazel eyes of the boy were starting to get filled with tears. Eric looked at Kyle and with tears running down his cheeks he suddenly jumped forward and wrapping his arms around Kyle, Eric hugged him with a force that almost left the red haired boy without air.

Kyle was astounded by that reaction, but then he heard the other boy saying between sobs - It's... Claud... Fraugh... -

The red haired boy couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle at the sound of Eric saying the Clyde Frog's name like he used to when they were little. Then he felt even more stupid realizing that he had so easily lost his trust on the chubby boy over a prejudice. That made him feel really bad about himself but tried to amend it by telling to himself to be more cautious in the future about thinking ahead of things. Then, he managed to wrap his own arms around the chubby boy, hugging him back.

After a long moment, Eric's embrace hadn't eased his grip on Kyle and the red haired boy was starting to have real trouble to breath. He managed to say - Eric... I can't breath really well... -

Eric lifted his head surprised and quickly released his friend, with his face completely red he chuckled a little - Sorry about that... -

\- It's okay - Smiled Kyle, trying to catch some air - So... I take it that you liked your present... -

\- Like it? - Asked Eric with a huge and sincere smile on his face and his eyes beaming with a light that Kyle had rarely seen on them - I love it! -

\- I was meaning to give it to you last year, after I found out how you destroyed the original Clyde Frog trying to prove you were a grown up... - Said Kyle.

Eric blushed even harder and looked away a little - That was a stupid thing... - Said quietly.

\- I thought that you would like to have it back, after all, it's good to have our childhood friends with us, even after growing up... - Continued Kyle - But then, we had that huge fight a week before your birthday and I didn't wanted to come to your party... - He looked down a little apologetically.

\- So, you kept it all this time? - Asked Eric with wide eyes.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle, blushing a little - Guess it was to remind me to keep my hope of we being real friends someday... -

Eric remained silent for a moment, with his mouth slightly agape. Then he looked again to the toy in his hands and caressing it softly smiled and said - Thank you Kyle - Raising his view, Eric stared at his friend's green eyes with a warm and sincere look and said - It's by far the best gift that anyone has given to me -

Kyle felt his heart warming at the sight of the big and sincere smile on the chubby boy's face and slowly getting closer to him, Kyle wrapped his arms around Eric and said - I'm really happy that you liked it -

Eric hugged him back, pulling the boy closer to himself and said - This is already the best birthday of my life... -

Kyle smiled and separated a little to look at his friend's hazel eyes, he felt his heart melted by those warm and beautiful eyes. Kyle lowered his gaze and stared for a second at Eric's lips. As if a fiery volcano were erupting inside him, Kyle felt the growing need to kiss the soft and inviting lips of the chubby boy. But again, his insecurities played him a dirty move and the need started to turn into fear. Trying to fight that with all his might, Kyle managed to quickly, before his mind had any time to stop him, land a soft kiss on Eric's chubby left cheek. The kiss just lasted for a second, but Kyle's face was as red as his hair when he separated to see that Eric had an almost comical look of absolute astonishment on his face. The brown haired boy slowly touched the spot on his cheek were Kyle had kissed it and looking at Kyle's eyes, a huge smile appeared on his face and said quietly - It just got even better... -

Kyle looked at him and chuckled a little still blushing hard - It's not such a big thing... -

Eric looked at Kyle and replied with a serious but tender tone - To me it is... -

The red haired boy blushed even harder and looked away shyly - Well... It was for me too... -

Eric hugged Kyle tightly for a moment again and then, gently let him go - I'm gonna put this little guy in a safe place... - Eric said looking at the stuffed frog - Don't want him to get hurt... - The husky boy walked towards his bed and lifting the covers, gently placed the toy over the pillow and covered its body until only the head was visible while saying, a little to Kyle but mostly to himself - I'll treasure him always... -

Kyle felt his heart melting again by that and couldn't help but to think that he was really moved by this tender side Eric was showing him and he was starting to feel the need to stay by Eric's side, caring for him.

The chubby boy turned again to face his friend and smiling said - Thanks again Kyle. It really means a lot to me... -

\- Don't thank me Eric - Replied Kyle - I wanted to give you something meaningful to... - He blushed - Well, to show you that I really care about you and... About... us... -

Eric got closer to the red haired boy and gently cupped the boy's cheek with his hand and caressing it with his thumb - You're really sweet Kyle... - The red haired boy let out a sigh, trying to ease the steam he felt growing inside him at the touch of Eric's hand on his face.

After a moment, Eric lowered his hand and caressing Kyle's arm said - Want to come downstairs? There's still some stuff to get ready... -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle although what he really wanted was to spend just a little more time like that with Eric. Still, he knew that there would be a whole night to spend next to his chubby friend later and that thought felt so good...

The boys left the room and headed downstairs to finish the preparations for the party. When they reached the kitchen, Eric's mother was pulling a tray out of the oven and then placed the chicken nuggets that had been cooking, on a big plate. Kyle tried to not to think about her and instead turned his attention to the assortment of food that was laying on the various places around the kitchen. There was another plate with nuggets aside the one that was fresh out of the oven, there were also two big plates with pizza already cut out, two trays with mini sandwiches with various fillings and a lot of bowls with chips, crackers, and of course, cheese puffs, Eric's favorites.

\- Wow, there's a lot of food - Said Kyle amazed.

\- Yeah... And you haven't seen the sweet stuff yet... - Replied Eric a little smugly - I was thinking about doing something smaller, since it's gonna be just us, but Kenny kept telling me that one could never know when more people would show up... So I made or ordered all this... - He grinned - Anyways, I won't complain if there's left overs... A little extra food is never a bad thing -

Kyle chuckled a little at that, Kenny was right the other day after all... The chubby boy walked around the kitchen and said - Looks like the only thing left is to get all this into the dining room... -

\- I'll help you - Said Kyle grabbing the tray closest to him.

\- Thanks - Smiled Eric.

The boys started to carry all the food to the next room and placed it on the big table. After that, there were some time left still before the party began, so they went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch T.V.

The clock on the wall told them that it was 8 pm and Eric was looking a little nervous. Kyle was going to say something reassuring when Mrs. Cartman appeared and said - Eric, everything is ready. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? -

\- Yes mom. We'll be fine - Replied Eric not taking his eyes from the T.V.

Kyle saw a slight look of disappointment on Mrs. Cartman's eyes - Okay. Take care. I'll be near if you need me -

Eric nodded and his mother left without saying anything else. Kyle felt really uneasy with the whole situation, but he had promised not to talk about it.

Just a couple of minutes after that, the doorbell rang and Eric practically jumped from the couch to answer it. Standing outside the door there was Stan, who smiled at Eric and said - Hey dude. Happy birthday - And handed a rectangular package wrapped in teal paper with a red gift bow to the chubby boy.

Eric took the gift and smiling said - Thanks dude! Come on in -

Stan entered the house and hanged his jacket while Eric was closing the door.

\- Hey - Greeted Kyle.

\- Hi Kyle - Greeted Stan - I figured you'd be the first one here... -

\- He came pretty early - Remarked Eric smiling.

\- Dude, open it already - Said Stan smiling and pointing to the gift that the chubby boy still had on his hands.

Eric blushed a little and started to unwrap the present. Taking the paper out of the way, he saw that there were two DVD boxes with two discs on each with the entire Full Metal Alchemist Series on them.

The chubby boy looked at his friend with bright eyes and said - Dude! This is great! How did you knew I liked this series? -

\- Well... I had a little help there... - Replied Stan winking at Kyle who blushed a little.

Eric looked at them with a big smile - Thank you. I love it! - Then he motioned them to the couch - Want something to drink while we wait? -

\- Sure - Replied Stan - Soda would be fine -

\- Same for me - Said Kyle.

\- I'll be right back - Said Eric and headed to his bedroom to leave the gift from Stan on the nightstand and then went to the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

\- So, how's everything going? - Said Stan while they waited - What did you got him? -

\- Remember that last year I was going to give him a Clyde Frog because he had broken his own? - Replied Kyle, Stan nodded - Well, I never got to give it to him because we had fought, but now I thought that it could be a nice gesture... I wanted to show him that I think about him... - Kyle said that last sentence as he blushed a little.

Stan chuckled a little - Dude, he's really getting into you... - Kyle blushed harder - But I think that it was indeed a good gift for him... Did he liked it? - Asked Stan.

\- Well... At first I feared that he hadn't... - Replied Kyle, and looking down said - He started to laugh and so I thought that finally the ruse had come to an end... But then he started to sob and hugged me really tight, thanking me for it... - Kyle sighed sadly - I felt like garbage for losing my trust in him so quickly... He was just too moved from the gift and that's why he reacted like that... -

\- Dude, don't beat yourself for this - Said Stan putting his hand on his friend's shoulder - It's understandable that you felt like that faced with such an odd reaction... After all, too little time has passed since he would lie all the time, for you to throw away that instinctive response... -

\- I know - Said Kyle looking at Stan - But still I think I should try harder... -

\- And you are Kyle - Replied the black haired boy reassuringly - We all are, but this is a thing that only time can really heal -

\- You're right... - Said Kyle, then he smiled remembering what Eric had done after he had gave him the toy - He's being really sweet you know? I never imagined that he could be so tender... -

\- That's a surprise alright - Replied Stan smiling - But then, we're talking about Eric Cartman after all, the guy is filled with surprises -

They both chuckled a little and then Eric appeared carrying a big bottle of light soda and three glasses. The boy served the drinks for everyone and when he was about to join his friends on the couch the doorbell rang again and he went to answer the door.

This time the one standing outside was Kenny, who greeted him with a big smile - Hey Eric! Happy birthday - And like Stan, he also handed the chubby boy his present.

\- Hey Kenny - Replied Eric smiling - Come in -

The blond boy got inside and took off his parka while Eric closed the door. Kyle and Stan went to where Kenny was and greeted him.

\- Hey guys - Said Kenny, then he looked at Eric and smiling said - Dude open your present already -

\- You didn't had to get me anything Kenny... - Started the chubby boy.

\- Man, you're annoying sometimes... - Interrupted the blond boy playfully - Just shut up and open it -

Eric smiled to him and opened the wrapping, he stared at the microphone with his mouth agape for a moment and then looking at Kenny surprised said - Kenny you... This must have been really... -

\- Don't start with that okay? - Interrupted Kenny again - I wanted to give you something special today and I want you to accept it without a worry -

The brown haired boy smiled wide at his friend - Thanks Kenny, this is really wonderful - Then he blushed - But don't expect me to give it a try tonight... -

\- Awww Don't be such a downer... - Chuckled Kenny - We all want to hear you singing again... -

Eric cocked his head to the side, a little puzzled and asked - Again? -

Kyle and Kenny looked at each other and chuckled. Eric looked at them and then at Stan - Don't look at me dude. I have no idea what's all this about - Said the black haired boy.

Eric was going to say something but the doorbell rang again and he looked at the door puzzled. Then he headed towards the door and opened it. Standing outside there were Butters and Jimmy who greeted him. The chubby boy stared at them with wide eyes and said - What are you doing here? -

\- We came to your birthday party Eric - Replied Butters stuttering a little but smiling wide.

\- Ye... Yeah... - Said Jimmy smiling too - You, you sound... Surprised... -

\- Well... I am... - Replied Eric furrowing his brow a little - I never told you about it... I never thought you wanted to come... -

\- Dude, I told you to let me handle the invitations - Eric heard Kenny saying behind him. The chubby boy turned to look at his friend and gave him a big smile, then turned around again and said - Come on in then -

Jimmy and Butters entered and Eric closed the door behind them. He took their coats and they gave him their presents. Eric took them and smiling said - Guys... After all that I've done I never thought that you would want to be here... - He looked away with a little sadness on his eyes and added - At least not without me forcing you to come... -

\- We're your friends too Eric, you know? - Replied Butters smiling back - And you have changed a lot. Everyone at school have been talking about how you're being a really cool guy now... I'm happy that that has happened -

The chubby boy couldn't find words to reply due to being really moved by all that. He just smiled at them and started to unwrap the presents. Butters had gotten him a pretty nice customized new controller for his console and Jimmy's gift was a nicely printed special edition of Alan Moore's Watchmen. Eric looked at the presents totally astounded and just could manage to say - Thank you... - But it wasn't just a complimentary saying, he was just too moved to say something else, and the boys saw that he was truly grateful.

After that, they all went to the living room and Eric went to his bedroom to leave the presents on his nightstand and then returned to his friends with more glasses for all of them.

During the next hour, a lot more of Eric's classmates showed up and the chubby boy was really surprised and grateful that they all had wanted to spend that day with him.

\- Told you that you were going to need a lot of food for today... - Said Kenny grinning to him.

\- I thought that only the three of you were coming... - Replied Eric honestly - I mean... I thought that everyone else just hated me... Except maybe for Butters and Jimmy... -

\- A lot of them resented much of your past behavior - Said Stan - But like Butters said before, everyone at school has noticed how much you've changed these past weeks -

\- Yeah, they want to give you a chance here - Said Kenny - I didn't even had to convince them to come, they wanted to -

\- Guess you all believe in me even more than myself... - Said Eric looking to the floor.

\- You just gotta get used to this - Said Kyle with a comforting smile - And you should believe in yourself, just look around, all this people are here because you're doing a great job being nice -

Eric felt his heart as well as his cheeks warming and chuckled - I'll have to go to the kitchen now, before you all make me do something embarrassing... -

The other boys chuckled too, after all, Eric was still the tough guy of the group and didn't wanted to be seen so moved in front of that many people.

Another hour after the party started, all of them were having a great time. Some of the people were around the console, where a pretty rough tournament of Soul Calibur was taking place. Others were around the dinning table helping themselves with the various snacks available and the rest were just spread trough the whole first story of the house. Eric had asked them not to go upstairs unless they needed to go to the bathroom because in his room he was keeping the many presents that he had received and didn't wanted any of them to get broken accidentally, and his mother's room was out of the question for obvious reasons.

\- Fuck this shit! - Exclaimed Eric when his character got trowed out of a ledge by Kenny's one, ending Eric's last turn - I'll go get something more to drink, you're next Butters - Eric said while getting up and handed the controller to the blond boy, who grabbed it hesitantly.

\- Ok... But I'm not really into this kind of games... - Butters replied a little nervous.

\- You'll do fine buddy - Smiled the chubby boy. Butters blushed a little and started to play.

Kyle watched that and then looked at Eric with his eyebrows a little raised. The chubby boy flashed him a big smile and went to the kitchen.

On his way there, Eric passed by Jimmy, who was talking to his girlfriend by the stair and asked him - Hey, have you seen Stan? He's nowhere to be found... -

\- N... No... - Replied Jimmy - I have... Haven't... -

\- Oh, ok. Thanks anyways - Replied Eric - Enjoying the party? - Asked to both of them.

\- Sure - Replied Jimmy smiling.

The chubby boy smiled to them and continued his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, Eric opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of soda and placing them on the kitchen counter, looked casually out the window and was surprised to see Stan sitting on a bench in the backyard.

Eric put the bottles back into the fridge and went outside the house towards where his friend was sitting. The husky boy stood next to the bench and asked - Hey dude, what are you doing out here by yourself? -

Stan slowly raised his head and looked at him. His face showed real sadness and his eyes were a little watery - I just needed to be alone... - Answered Stan with a monotone voice.

Eric frowned with concern for his friend and said - Care if I sit with you? -

The black haired boy shrugged and Eric sat next to him, remaining silent for a moment and then said - You know... I noticed that Wendy didn't came to the party... -

Stan sighed - She... Had some other stuff to do... -

Eric noticed that there was something his friend wasn't telling him and said - Dude, I don't want to be a bother to you. If you want to be left alone I get it, but at least tell me what happened. I know that you wouldn't be like this over some little thing... -

Stan remained silent for a moment and then looked forward and sighed - Wendy and I... Broke up this morning... -

Eric looked at him with wide eyes and almost yelled - What? Why? -

The black haired boy looked at him and then looked away - I don't know really... She had been really strange since a couple of weeks ago but didn't wanted to tell me why... And today we argued and I told her that if she didn't wanted to tell me what was wrong then maybe it would be better if we split up... - Stan's voice broke - And she said that that was fine with her and just left... -

Eric couldn't help but to whisper in a caustic tone - That bitch... - Then he looked at his friend and added apologetically - Sorry about that... - But Stan didn't seemed to have been bothered by that.

Stan had started to sob a little and Eric panicked, he had never consoled anyone before and wasn't sure about what to do. He hesitantly put his hand on the black haired boy's back and patted it gently saying - Hey... Cheer up... Maybe it's just a fluke... You've been always the steadier couple at school and I think that you two can work this out... -

Stan was still sobbing when he replied - I don't know... I think that this it's not like other times we have fought... -

Eric was desperately trying to think on something to say to make his friend feel better, but the words just didn't seemed appropriate. Then, he heard the door opening and looking back saw that Kyle was coming towards them.

\- I've been looking for you guys. What's happening? - Asked the red haired boy standing next to his friends.

Stan kept sobbing and so Eric answered - He and Wendy broke up today... -

Kyle looked at him with wide eyes and then sat on the other side, next to Stan - Why? - He asked concerned - It was because of what you had told me? -

The black haired boy nodded but kept sobbing miserably. Kyle looked at him worried and then he looked at Eric who gave him a look that screamed "Help me, I don't know what to do". The red haired boy said looked back at Stan and said - Stan, remember what we talked about the other day? You tried to talk with her one last time? -

\- I did - Replied Stan failing to stop the sobbing.

\- And she still didn't wanted to tell you what was going on? - Kyle asked. Stan shook his head from side to side.

\- Look - Said Kyle sighing - I know that you love her, that right now she means the whole world to you, but you can't keep crawling behind her all the time. You have to think about yourself and stand up. It's hard, I know, but if she's not willing to help solve the couple's problems, then maybe she's not caring enough, and you have to do what's better for you -

Stan stopped sobbing and raised himself a little. Taking a deep breath said - I know Kyle, it's just that I really thought that she loved me like I love her... But maybe it wasn't like that... -

\- Dude - Said Eric - Maybe she just doesn't know how to tell you whatever she's having problems with... It doesn't necessarily means that she doesn't love you... On the other hand... If she knew you were feeling bad about it and didn't do anything, maybe she doesn't loves you really... -

\- Dude! - Exclaimed Kyle, frowning at Eric.

\- What? - Asked the chubby boy raising his eyebrows - I was trying to be objective... -

\- He's right Kyle - Said Stan - She knew that I was feeling like shit and she didn't bothered to try and tell me whatever the hell was going on... -

\- I know... - Replied Kyle - But even if it's like that, your priority right now should be pulling yourself together and try to regain your strength. Whether it be to talk to her about this again or to start making your own life without her. Whatever you do just remember that we're here for you -

Stan looked at his friends grateful and said - Thank you. I really needed to get this out of me... I'll... Try to move on... I don't want to ruin your party after all - Said looking at Eric and giving him a half smile.

The chubby boy got up and extending his hand in front of Stan said - What you need right now is to get those dark thoughts out of your mind and have some fun with your friends -

Stan looked at him and smiling fully, grabbed Eric's hand and the chubby boy hauled him to his feet easily. Then patting on the black haired boy's shoulder, Eric said - Now, get yourself ready because we have to kick Kenny's ass on the tournament. I can't stand his heinous grin every time he wins... -

Stan chuckled while wiping the tears from his eyes - Sure. I'm up for it -

Kyle stood up too and walked by his friends. He saw the chubby boy looking at him with a smile and he smiled back. Even with the sadness of the whole situation, Kyle felt really happy that those two were getting along really fine and helping each other.

The boys went back inside and into the living room. In no time they were all having a great time again and after the tournament, which was won by Kenny, despite the ruthless efforts from Eric and Stan to overthrow him, they decided to put a movie for anyone who wasn't in the mood for the dancing that was happening in the reception area. Of course, the movie area quickly got filled by the various couples that had been formed trough that year and so Kyle and his friends went to the dinning room to keep talking and having fun. For a moment, the red haired boy wanted to just lay on the couch, snuggling with Eric, like many others were doing, but he didn't dare even to ask for it. Maybe if Kyle had hinted that, the bigger boy would have just dragged him there and hugged him happily, not caring if anyone said anything about it. But Kyle wasn't ready for that kind of exposure. He still was pretty afraid that someone might notice that he was gay, doing that looked just like a social suicide to him. Despite the words of support from his friends, Kyle was still too much aware of the outside view and opinion to do something like that. So he just settled with sitting next to Eric, enjoying spending such a great time with him and his other friends.

After the movie had ended, Eric called everyone to cut the cake and the rest of the sweet stuff he had for that night. The chubby boy argued for a moment against everyone singing the "Happy Birthday" to him in front of the candles, but then he just said "Whatever..." and sat in front of the cake with his face completely red and a look of embarrassment, but Kyle noticed that Eric was smiling and he looked happy to have so many people around him that day. The red haired boy's heart melted with the image of the bigger boy looking so cute and happy and decided to take a picture with his cellphone. He really wanted that moment to last for the future.

After cutting the cake and the rest of the sweets, everyone just sat down for a while, trying to get a moment of rest. Specially the ones that had been immersed on the dancing, including Kenny, who had been coming and going from the dinning room to the dance floor trying to pick at least one kiss for that night. His friends would chuckle every time Kenny came back and told them about the advances he was making, but in the end, Kenny wasn't lucky that day and during the last song previous to the cutting of the cake, he remained with his friends, talking with them.

Around midnight, everyone started to slowly leave, some of them lived far away and so the party couldn't last until too late. Butters was the last to leave, aside from the four closest friends. After his father came for him, the boys said their goodbyes to Butters and then Kyle said - Well... Looks like it's time to pick everything up -

\- You don't have to - Replied Eric - I can take care of this tomorrow -

\- We want to help - Said Kenny.

The chubby boy smiled at them - Thanks -

They put order to the house in no time, thankfully it wasn't nearly as messed up as they had imagined it would be. Pointing that out Kyle said - See? This is because there wasn't any alcohol at this party... Nobody made a mess or broke anything... -

\- You're never gonna drop that? - Complained Kenny - I already said I was sorry for bringing those bottles from my father's stash... - He grinned - Besides, you wanted to try it too -

Kyle blushed, remembering that in fact, nobody had forced him to drink that much. Kenny saw his face and chuckled - Relax dude, it's not gonna happen again, or at least, we'll take care of you if you get as wasted as then -

\- I'm not taking that stuff ever again for the rest of my life... - Replied Kyle disgusted.

\- You don't need it - Said Eric chuckling a little - You're cooler as you are now... - Then he winked to Kenny - Besides, we're gonna need someone to drive us home... -

\- That's not funny - Kyle frowned at him.

\- I'm just joking - The bigger boy gave him a big smile that made Kyle's frown to immediately disappear. Kyle realized that it was starting to be impossible for him to stay mad at the chubby boy when he smiled like that. Kyle blushed a little and looked away.

\- Hey Stan - Said Eric changing the subject - How are you feeling now? -

\- A little better - Stan replied - Thanks. I really had fun and it took my mind from all that shit that happened earlier... -

\- But... - Asked Kyle noticing that his friend's expression was turning a little gloom again.

\- I'll have to get by her house on the way home... - Replied the black haired boy .

\- That's it - Exclaimed Eric - You're staying here tonight. I can't let you walk out being like this -

Kyle looked at Eric and the chubby boy shrugged a little and gave him an apologizing look. Kyle obviously didn't wanted Stan to leave if he was feeling bad, and after all, it wasn't that bad that he would spend the night with them.

\- Really? - Asked Stan hesitantly - I mean... I don't want to be a bother... - He said that looking at Kyle. It was obvious that Stan had figured out about Kyle spending the night with Eric. It was Eric's birthday after all and if there was a night that he would wanted to spend with Kyle it was this one.

\- You're not gonna be a bother - Replied Kyle smiling - We know that you need help and we want to be here for you -

\- Thanks... - Smiled the black haired boy - I really appreciate it -

\- You can stay too Kenny - Said Eric patting the blond boy's back - The more the better in this situations -

\- Sure - Smiled the blond boy.

\- It's settled then - Said the chubby boy - Want to play a little more before hitting the sack? -

\- Sounds nice - Replied Stan nodding.

\- Of course - Said Kenny - I even may let you win this time... -

\- We'll see about that - Replied Eric with a grin.

The boys returned to the living room, after Stan and Kenny both phoned their parents about spending the night at Eric's house and sat on the couch. Stan on the left end with Kenny beside him, then Eric and on the other end sat Kyle. Eric set the console and they started to play.

Kyle was feeling a little dizzy already but didn't said anything and just tried his best to play with the others. After half an hour though, he felt his eyelids getting heavier and he reclined a little on Eric's side, with his head on the chubby boy's shoulder.

Eric noticed that and said quietly - Looks like we have a man down... -

The others looked at them and Kyle, who had his eyes closed but wasn't asleep yet and understanding that Eric was talking about him, said - I'm ok... Just needed to rest my eyes a little... -

\- It's understandable having such a comfy pillow beside you... - Said Kenny with a smirk.

Stan chuckled and Eric hit the blond boy on the chest playfully with the back of his hand. Kyle opened his eyes and stood straight letting out a small yawn - Sorry guys... -

\- Don't apologize - Said Eric warmly - It's pretty late after all -

\- Yeah... - Said Stan - We should probably get some rest - He looked at the chubby boy - How are we gonna do it? Want me to stay here at the couch? -

\- No way - Replied Eric - You're staying so we can keep you company. I'm not gonna make you sleep down here. We all still fit in my room -

\- I didn't came prepared - Said Kenny.

\- Dude, we're all guys here - Replied the brown haired boy - And we're friends. There's nothing to be ashamed of right? -

\- You're right - Replied Kenny smiling.

Eric looked at Kyle, who had remained silent for a while and saw that the red haired boy had his eyes closed again. He smiled and quietly whispered to Kyle's ear - Will I have to carry you all the way upstairs? -

Kyle opened his eyes a little startled and blushed - No... I'm awake... -

The other boys chuckled and then they all got up and headed to Eric's room, after they each took a turn on the bathroom. When they entered the bedroom Eric said - Let's see... I got a mattress here and another one that I can bring in, and my bed is big enough for two of us... -

Kenny looked at Kyle with a grin and the red haired boy blushed and looked away. Stan chuckled looking at them and said - Kenny and I will take the mattresses of course-

\- Yeah, yeah... - Replied Kenny with a faking to be upset.

Eric shook his head from side to side, but with a smile on his lips and went to look for the mattress that was in the closet outside the bedroom.

He returned in no time and all of them got to prepare the mattresses for Stan and Kenny to sleep on them. Eric gave them blankets and covers and in no time the three beds were ready. The boys got ready to sleep, Eric and Kyle changed to their pajamas and Kenny and Stan just remained with their underwear and shirts.

Kyle blushed hard when he got inside Eric's bed. His friends already knew that he had slept with the chubby boy before, but it was quite different to actually do it in front of them.

\- Everyone's ready? I'm gonna shut down the lights - Said Eric.

\- Sure - Replied Stan, then chuckled - Just... Keep it down if you two want to get too cozy with each other... -

Kyle blushed harder and exclaimed - Stan! -

\- Hey, let me know if you get freaky... - Added Kenny.

Stan chuckled again - Dude, don't be an idiot -

\- What? - Replied the blond boy - I just want to enjoy a good show when there's one... -

\- You're both being idiots - Said Kyle trying to sound mad at them but chuckling. He felt Eric getting into bed next to him and could hear him chuckling quietly - You too? -

\- Sorry... - Replied the chubby boy - Don't listen to them... - Eric Said and put his arm around the smaller boy's body, resting his hand on Kyle's chest.

The red haired boy was still quite embarrassed about doing that with his other friends in the room, but feeling the warmth of the bigger boy on his back he just let it go and snuggled closer to his friend, grabbing the big hand and making their fingers to intertwine.

\- Good night guys - Kyle said to his friends.

\- Good night - Replied Kenny and Stan.

\- Sweet dreams - Kyle heard the chubby boy whispering into his ear.

Kyle felt like goosebumps with that and replied quietly - Sweet dreams -

Slowly, the room began to get filled with the sound of the four boy's steady breathing as they drifted into sleep.

*****Another chapter is up ^^ This time I wanted to put some more fluffiness into this story but in the end couldn't help but to put some sadness in it s well... Poor Stan, I had to do that to him because of reasons...**

*****Again, this chapter was solely edited by myself and I would love to hear if you have some corrections that could be made. I'm trying my best to improve my English writing skills... Aside from that, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more ^^**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Return to innocence by Enigma**


	11. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 11

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 10  
**

**I'll be there for you  
**

February 8

Morning came after what seemed seconds to Kyle, who slowly started to realize he was awake after the light that entered through the window, had pooled over his eyes. He vaguely remembered having dreamed something but the details were fuzzy at best, still the sensation that the dream had left him was one of happiness and comfort.

To his delight, he noticed that Eric was still behind him, holding him tightly like if he was a stuffed animal that the chubby boy had taken to bed with him. The red haired boy chuckled to himself at that thought. That idea didn't bothered him at all, on the contrary, he realized that even if Eric sometimes had his moments of fragility, the boy surely was really protective towards him and Kyle felt really safe with him around.

Kyle stood still, with his eyes closed for a while, he was enjoying the closeness and warmth of the bigger boy too much and didn't wanted it to end. A couple of minutes later though, he felt how Eric started to move a little and the rhythm of his breathing changed. Kyle felt the chubby boy's arm pulling him closer while Eric lat out a little moan. That signaled Kyle that his friend was waking up and quietly said - Good morning -

\- Mmmrrrr - Replied Eric almost purring - Good morning little one... -

The red haired boy felt his heart melting to those words and smiled, feeling his cheeks turning hot and red.

\- Slept good? - Asked Eric.

\- Wonderfully - Replied Kyle - You? -

\- Same... - Replied the brown haired boy - Are the others awake too? -

\- Don't know... - Answered Kyle suddenly remembering that his friends were also in the room. He had almost forgot about them.

Eric gently let go the embrace on Kyle and slowly raised a little on the bed to look at the floor.

Kenny was soundly asleep, facing up and with his mouth slightly open. Stan on the other hand, was sitting on the mattress gazing to the sky trough the window. He seemed lost in thought and didn't noticed that two of his friends were already awake.

\- Good morning Stan - Greeted Eric quietly but making sure that the other boy could hear him.

Stan snapped from his daydreaming and turned to look at the chubby boy, smiling said - Good morning Eric. Didn't noticed that you were awake... -

\- It's ok - Replied Eric smiling.

Kyle raised himself a little too and smiled to Stan - Hey Stan. How was yor sleep? -

The black haired boy chuckled to himself at the image of his two friends on the bed, noticeably close and looking pretty obviously like they had slept snuggling.

\- Pretty nicely - Answered smiling to his friend.

Kyle noticed the look on Stan's eyes, understanding what he was thinking, and blushed a little, but didn't do anything to cover the fact that he and Eric had slept in a really nice embrace.

The red haired boy was going to say something when he heard a moan coming from the floor and saw Kenny getting up on the mattress, still with his eyes closed - You sure are loud... - Said the blond boy.

\- Good morning to you too Kenny - Said Kyle chuckling.

\- Good morning guys - Replied Kenny.

\- Good morning - Said Stan and Eric at the same time.

\- Did I missed something during the night? - Asked the blond boy with a grin.

Kyle blushed hard and Stan said - Dude, cut it out with that already! Let the guys go at their own pace... -

\- Thanks for that Stan - Said Eric blushing a little too - Nothing's gonna happen unless Kyle says so... -

The green eyed boy looked at Eric and saw him looking back with a warm smile. Kyle smiled back, feeling how much the chubby boy cared for him.

\- Sorry guys... - Apologized Kenny - I was just joking a little... I agree with Stan, you should take your time. There's gonna be plenty of time to do those things when you get together... -

\- IF we get together - Replied Eric with a somewhat serious tone.

Kyle looked at him and saw that the bigger boy had again that expressionless look on his face - Eric... - Kyle started, but the brown eyed boy turned to him with a little smile and said - You don't have to say anything Kyle. It's not the time yet... -

The red haired boy looked down a little and Eric's eyes showed concern as he wrapped his arms around Kyle and said quietly - I'm sorry Kyle... I just don't want you to feel pressured... -

Kyle hugged him back and said - Don't apologize Eric. I know you're just trying to make me feel comfortable with this... -

\- Hey guys... - Said Stan quietly. He and Kenny had remained silent for a while - You want to be alone? We could leave... -

Kyle gently separated from the chubby boy and smiled to his friend - Don't worry guys - He looked at Eric - Are you okay? I don't want you to feel bad about this either... -

The brown haired boy smiled at him and said - Sure, I'm fine as long as you are -

Kyle smiled back to him and then heard - Sorry guys... Seems like I'm screwing things up a lot lately... -

Eric turned and looked at the blond boy - It's alright Kenny. We're good -

Kenny smiled to him and Kyle said - Well... It looks like everyone is already fully awake now... -

\- Yeah... - Replied Eric - You guys want to have some breakfast? -

\- Sure - Said Stan.

\- Nice - Said Kenny.

\- Sounds good - Said Kyle.

The four boys got up and got dressed. They put the mattresses where they where and then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

\- Are we gonna prepare something? - Asked Kyle.

\- There's still some food from last night - Answered Eric - I think it's enough for all of us -

\- Dammit - Said Kenny - I was expecting to taste one of your wonderful breakfasts... -

\- Maybe someday - Grinned the chubby boy - If we do this again I promise to make something nice for everyone -

\- We should do this again - Replied Stan - But next time we should get some rest before so we can make the most of the night -

\- That sounds great - Said Kyle - Maybe we could do it at my home, if my parents let me of course... -

\- You think that your mother will even let me inside your house again? - Asked Eric, trying to sound nonchalant but Kyle noticed a trace of sorrow in his voice.

\- You know, I think she's getting used to the idea of you hanging out with me like I do with Stan or Kenny again... - Replied the red haired boy - She let me come yesterday and spend the night without even arguing... -

Eric let out a little smile - I hope you're right... -

Kyle gave him a big and reassuring smile and the chubby boy smiled wide too - We should get everything ready then... - Said Eric heading to the fridge.

The four boys grabbed the food that was left from the party and brought it all to the dinner table and after that they started to enjoy a nice breakfast.

The boys talked a lot about the last night's party and of how each of them had had a great time on their own ways. Kyle noticed that Eric carefully avoided the talk they had at the backyard with Stan and every time that the black haired boy showed signs of thinking about that, the larger boy would change the subject and try to distract him. The red haired boy smiled at that and thought about how good it was to have Eric as a close friend for all of them.

After finishing breakfast, Eric proposed to go and play some video games and they all went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Pretty soon they were all immersed in an intense session of Left 4 Dead, which Kyle enjoyed a lot, being that the game let them all play as a team and not against each other. Even if he didn't liked horror games too much, he had a great time anyways just for being able to play together with his friends.

Kyle also enjoyed a lot every time when, between sets or whenever he did a good move, Eric, who was sitting next to him, would lean a little towards him, cheering him and rubbing the red haired boy's arm with his own while flashing him a big and warm smile that made Kyle's chest fill with a feeling of pure joy.

They spent a couple of hours playing and then Eric told them that he would go to the kitchen for some more snacks, since playing always made him hungry.

\- Want me to give you a hand? - Asked Kyle.

\- Sure, if you want - Replied Eric and they both went to the kitchen while their friends kept playing.

Once in the kitchen, they started to get ready some snacks and Kyle said - I wanted to thank you for all you've been doing... -

\- What do you mean? - Asked Eric.

\- I noticed that since we talked with Stan last night in the backyard, you never left his side and always tried to keep him distracted from thinking about Wendy... - Replied Kyle - And telling him to stay for the night... I know that you wanted us to be alone but you told him to stay anyway... -

\- Well... I couldn't let him be that sad - Said Eric - The guy was destroyed last night. I had never seen him like that and really felt bad for him. He's my friend, he always was but now he's even closer and I wouldn't stay still and do nothing when a friend needs me... - Kyle smiled to him and he continued - You're right, I wanted to spend the night alone with you but I couldn't stand to see him like that -

Kyle got closer and hugged him - Thank you for being so awesome Eric... -

The chubby boy blushed and hugged his friend back - I'm just doing what I should have been doing a long time ago... -

They stood like that for a moment and then separated gently, smiling at each other. - We should get going back... - Said Eric - The others are waiting for us -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle and they both finished preparing everything and went back to the living room.

After playing for another hour Kenny said - Guys, I'm having a great time but I should get going back home. My dad wanted me to help him a little at the shop -

\- Yeah... - Said Stan - I should get back home too. I still have some homework to do -

\- Are you feeling better? - Asked Kyle.

\- A lot - Replied the black haired boy - Thank you guys. You really helped me a lot. I'm sorry if I were a drag to you... -

\- Nonsense - Said Eric - You're our friend and we want you to be fine. I'm sure that you would do the same without hesitation if one of us needed it -

Stan smiled to him - Of course, we're friends -

\- Want me to go with you? - Asked Kyle.

\- Don't you want to stay a little longer? - Asked back Stan.

Kyle looked at Eric and the chubby boy nodded slightly with a look that said "Don't worry"

\- It's okay - Said the red haired boy - My mother wouldn't let me stay until too late anyways... -

Stan looked at them and smiled again - Thanks... -

The boys grabbed their jackets and got ready to leave. Eric opened the door and said with a big smile - Thank you guys for coming last night... And thanks Kenny for inviting everyone... It was the best birthday ever -

\- We all had a great time too Eric - Said Kyle.

\- Sure - Said Kenny - Don't need to thank us, we just wanted you to have a good time -

\- Yeah - Said Stan - You deserve it -

The chubby boy blushed a little - You're the best friends I could have wanted -

The three boys smiled to him and stepped out, then Kyle said - Guys, could you give me a minute? -

\- Sure - Replied Stan understanding that he wanted a little time alone with Eric. He and Kenny walked to the sidewalk and waited for their friend.

Kyle got into the house again and closed the door a little. Eric looked at him a little puzzled and asked - Something's wrong? -

\- Nothing - Replied Kyle - I just wanted to do this - And hugged the chubby boy tightly. Eric smiled and hugged him back and they stood like that for a moment. Enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed close to each other.

After a couple of minutes, Kyle separated a little and looked at Eric's big and beautiful eyes for a moment, then he leaned forward and kissed the chubby boy's cheek like the night before. He separated again and saw his friend giving him a big and warm smile with his cheeks fully blushed - That felt amazing... - Said Eric.

\- It sure did - Replied Kyle.

They both hugged again and then Eric gently eased the embrace and said - I would love for you to stay but they're waiting for you... -

\- I'd love to stay too... - Replied Kyle - Sorry about that... I feel that Stan needs me right now -

\- Don't apologize for being a good friend - Said Eric smiling - We'll have more chances to spend a nice time together right? -

\- Of course - Smiled Kyle - I want to spend a lot more time with you... -

\- Take care little one... - Said Eric gently caressing Kyle's cheek with his hand.

Kyle felt like he was going to explode with tenderness at that and then managed to say - Take care you too Eric... -

They smiled at each other and then Kyle went out the door and headed towards were his friends were waiting. Stan looked at his still red face and smiled - I take everything went okay? -

\- More than okay - Replied Kyle. He turned around and waived to Eric who was standing at the door. The others waived too and the chubby boy waived back to them.

\- Well guys - Said Kenny - See you tomorrow -

\- See you tomorrow - Replied Kyle.

\- Take care - Said Stan.

Kenny headed towards his home as Stan and Kyle were doing the same. The two friends walked slowly, talking about last night. Kyle was growing fonder of Eric with every day that passed and with ever kind and nice thing that the chubby boy did, towards him or others, like the night before when he made sure to stay by Stan's side.

\- Sorry for busting your night with Eric - Said Stan suddenly.

\- What? - Asked Kyle - Why you say that? -

\- Well... I know that you had planned to stay the night alone with him... - Answered the black haired boy - I might just blew up your chance to go further with him... -

The red haired boy looked at his friend a little puzzled and then, understanding, he blushed - There wasn't going to happen anything like what you're thinking... - He looked forward - I can feel that he wants to... Well... To go further like you put it... But I'm not ready... - Kyle sighed - I've started to realize that I really like him, I mean, in that way... When I see him I feel joy and a lot of tenderness when he does or says something nice or cute... But I can also feel a kind of fire inside... - The boy blushed even harder - An urge to kiss him and to feel his whole body against mine... But then, my mind kind of freezes up and the fear takes over me... I'm not even sure what I'm afraid of, maybe is because of the doubts I still have... But even without that, I still feel like I can't do that yet... What if I mess it up? What if he realizes that I know practically nothing about that kind of stuff and just loses interest? What if he sees me and suddenly finds me unattractive? I don't know... -

\- Do you realize that you're more afraid of him rejecting you than all the other things that bothered you at first? - Asked Stan smiling.

Kyle looked at him and chuckled feeling a little embarrassed - I hadn't thought about it like that... You're right... I Guess I am starting to feel something else... - He sighed again - But I'm still scared of even naming it... -

\- Dude, take it easy - Said Stan - You're making progress here and don't forget that what's important is that you do whatever makes you happy. Don't pressure yourself to feel in a certain way, just let time and your own heart to decide... -

\- You're right Stan - Replied Kyle nodding - Thanks for that. And don't apologize anymore about last night. I had a great night with all of you and you needed us around, so it was the right thing to do - He grinned a little - Besides... I got to sleep with him anyway... -

\- You're really enjoying doing that don't you? - Grinned Stan.

\- I am - Replied Kyle blushing a little - I feel so safe and comfortable when he snuggles behind me and grabs me with his big arm... - The red haired boy blushed harder and looked away.

\- Dude, that's enough details for today... - Chuckled Stan - You're lucky that Kenny's not around. He would probably spend all the way trying to get you describe it all - The black haired boy chuckled again - I don't know why he's so interested in getting the two of you together... One may say that it's some kind of fantasy he has... Well, he's always been kind of a perv... -

Kyle remembered what Kenny had told him about being attracted to both he and Eric but didn't said anything of it to Stan. If the blond boy hadn't talked about that with him already maybe it was for a reason and he wasn't going to betray the trust that his friend had put in him. The red haired boy just shrugged to Stan as a reply.

The boys realized that they were already getting to Stan's house and the black haired boy said - Wow, I never noticed that we were already here... -

\- Then I guess that my mission was a success - Smiled Kyle.

Stan understood what his friend had meant with that and smiled to him - Thanks again Kyle. You're the best friend I could have wanted... -

\- Don't thank me dude - Replied Kyle smiling too - I'm happy to help you with this and with anything that you need -

\- I'll be going inside then... - Said Stan - Take care the rest of the way dude -

\- Thanks - Replied the red haired boy - See you tomorrow then -

\- See you tomorrow - Said Stan and headed towards the door.

Kyle watched him entering and waived to him as he started to walk back to his house. After only five minutes he reached his home's entrance and got inside.

The green eyed boy spent the rest of the day playing on the computer or just resting and got to bed early to be fresh enough to start a new week.

Days passed by and through the week, Kyle noticed that Eric was getting along better everyday with the rest of their classmates. It was like his birthday party had opened a door for everyone to see how much the chubby boy had changed and now they were responding to that, perhaps not wanting to be as close as Stan, Kenny or himself, but at least, Eric wasn't being frowned at every time he passed by. Kyle also noticed that the boy was almost always in a good mood now, and his constant yelling and whims had almost disappeared. Almost, because he still would trow an occasional little tantrum when his favorite snack had gone from the cafeteria before he got there or if a teacher would give him too much homework. But even then, he was mostly playful and most of the times Kyle could see that Eric would exaggerate his reactions just to get a smile out of him.

The boys had made plans to get together the next weekend but they had to cancel them because another blizzard happened just through all the weekend, like if it were a bad joke the weather had played on them.

Another week went by and again they tried to do something that Saturday. Stan had suggested that they go to his house and spend the afternoon, but Kyle had to stay at home with Ike because his parents were going out that night.

February 17

Kyle decided to ask his parents if his friends could come over and so, one day during dinner he said - Mom, dad, I know that you're going out this Saturday and so I have to stay here, but the guys and I were going to get together last weekend and since we couldn't I thought that maybe they could come over and spend the afternoon until you come back... -

His mother looked at him and asked - Who exactly are "the guys"? -

\- Well, Stan, Kenny and Eric... - Answered Kyle.

\- That boy again... - Sighed Mrs. Broflovski - Has he been behaving correctly all this time? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle, trying to suppress a frown, he hated the way his mother talked about Eric, but now it was more important to him that she agreed to let him come that weekend.

\- And you promise that you'll tell me if he tries anything... Wrong? - Asked again Kyle's mother.

\- He's not gonna do anything wrong. Don't say that - Replied Kyle and his mother raised her eyebrows - But yes. I'll tell you if anything happens - Continued Kyle trying to do anything to convince her.

\- Alright then. You may tell them to come - Said Mrs. Broflovski turning back to her plate.

\- Thanks mom! - Replied Kyle smiling.

The next day, Kyle was really excited while telling his friends about the plans for the weekend. They were happy to hear about it and immediately arranged to go to Kyle's that Saturday at 4 pm.

February 21

The day finally came and Kyle was really excited about spending a good time with his friends. Early on, he dedicated his time to get everything ready. He bought some snacks, a lot actually, knowing that they would be appreciated, specially by Eric. Kyle also set up his console and picked some games that could fit any mood they could have. And just in case, he picked a couple of movies too from his DVD collection.

Sometimes, the red haired boy noticed how his father would give him a little smile of complicity whenever he saw the boy getting something ready for the evening. Kyle was a little puzzled by that at first but then thought that maybe his father knew something about him that hadn't told. Perhaps Mr. Broflovski had became aware of what was happening between his son and Eric Cartman? On one hand, Kyle wanted that to happen, so he could at least share that with his father and not feel like he was lying all the time around his house. On the other hand, he was terrified about him telling his wife about all that, the red haired boy was pretty sure that his mother would never approve of him being with Eric in that way.

Kyle tried to shake those thoughts out of his head, he really wanted to have a good time that day and didn't needed his head to be filled with fears right then.

Around 3:45 pm, Kyle had everything ready and sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for his friends to arrive. Just five minutes after 4 the doorbell rang and the red haired boy answered the door.

\- Hey dude - Greeted Stan.

\- Hi Stan - Greeted Kyle - Come on in -

The black haired boy entered and hanged his jacket on the rack next to the door - Looks like I'm the first one - Stan said with a grin.

\- Yup - Replied Kyle - Wanna wait in the living room? -

\- Sure - Said Stan and they sat on the couch.

\- How are you doing with... Well... You know... - Asked Kyle hesitantly.

\- You can say her name you know? - Answered Stan smiling a little - I was kinda messed up at first... You saw it. But now I'm starting to feel better. I don't want to keep feeling sorry for myself and surely I don't want to keep being a drag to all of you... -

\- You've never been a drag - Replied Kyle with honesty - You were sad and we all understand it. We were just worried about you and wanted you to be fine. And I'm really happy that you want to keep going forward. You'll see that this time alone will do you well and in the future you'll feel even better -

\- I know - Sighed Stan - That's what I've been telling to myself. I spent so much time with Wendy that sometimes I even forgot about what I really wanted to do... But I'm never going to let that happen again -

\- That's great - Smiled Kyle. Right then the doorbell rang again and Kyle got up to answer it.

He opened the door and there was Eric, who after seeing that it was Kyle at the door smiled to him and greeted - Hey Kyle! -

\- Hey Eric - Replied the red haired boy - Come in -

Eric stepped in and Kyle closed the door behind him. The chubby boy stood there and Kyle asked a little amused - Aren't you gonna take off your jacket? -

\- Oh, right - Replied Eric taking off his red jacket and then he just stood there again, with the garment on his hands.

Kyle chuckled - Wanna give it to me so I can hang it? -

The chubby boy blushed a little and handed the jacket to his friend. Kyle took it and hanged it next to Stan's - Come, Stan's already here on the living room -

Eric nodded and followed his friend to the couch. Kyle noticed that the boy was moving slowly, almost cautiously through the house. Eric and Stan greeted each other and they sat on the couch, then Kyle asked - Eric, are you alright? You're acting strange... -

The brown haired boy blushed a little and said - I'm a little nervous... I haven't been to your house in a good while, at least since that time I tried to evict you all from here... and your parents are still around... -

Kyle chuckled - Eric, are you scared of my mom? -

\- What?! - Exclaimed the chubby boy looking at him with wide eyes - No I... - He then looked down and blushing harder said - A little maybe... I mean... I don't want to get you in trouble... -

Kyle was amused at his friend's reaction, but mostly, he felt the need to hug him. He always needed to hug the bigger boy when he acted so cute - Hey, why would I get into trouble because of you? -

\- You mean, aside from all the times you did got in trouble because of me? - Scoffed Eric, then his expression became more somber and said - I don't know... Because she hates me and such?... And because I'm me... -

The red haired boy felt his heart melting an he felt the urge to protect Eric and tell him that everything was going to be okay - Don't worry about that. She doesn't hate you, she's just still a little upset about the things you did in the past... But eventually she'll come around that - Kyle tried to sound as reassuringly as he could, but deep inside he feared that that day could never come.

\- Sorry for being like this - Said Eric.

\- Don't apologize - Replied Kyle knitting his brow - There's nothing wrong with you and I'm sure that everything's gonna be okay -

The chubby boy smiled to him and then the doorbell rang again - I'll be right back - Said Kyle as he got up to answer the door.

Outside, Kenny was waiting and when Kyle opened the door he greeted him - Hey Kyle -

\- Hi Kenny - Replied the red haired boy - Come on in -

The blond boy entered the house and looking at the coat hanger said - Why I'm always the last to come? -

\- Maybe if you didn't wait until the last moment to do everything you wouldn't be... - Replied Kyle chuckling a little.

\- Shut up - Chuckled Kenny as he was taking off his parka and then hanged it on the rack. The boys headed to the living room and they all greeted each other.

The couch wasn't big enough for all of them, so Kenny sat on the smaller one that was next to the other and Kyle said - You guys want something to drink? -

\- Sure - Replied Stan.

\- Sounds good - Said Kenny.

Eric nodded and so Kyle went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of soda and four glasses. He went back to the living room and served the drinks. After they all got a glass, he sat on the couch next to Eric.

Just then, his parents appeared in the living room as they were already leaving - Hello boys - Said Mrs. Broflovski - I hope you enjoy the evening and if you need anything our cellphones will be on all the time. Kyle, you got the emergency numbers on your cellphone and they're on the notebook next to the phone too. Remember to close all the doors and don't go outside until we get back. Don't let dinner for too late and take care of your brother okay? -

\- Yes mom. I know - Replied Kyle - We'll be alright -

\- Have fun boys - Said Mr. Broflovski - Don't make a mess here - He winked them an eye and they left.

Kenny chuckled a little to Kyle - Looks like you're in charge then... -

\- That's right - Replied Kyle - So don't get any funny ideas -

\- You're a fun killer - Said Kenny playfully.

Kyle chuckled too and not even knowing why, leaned a little against Eric. Maybe he was just feeling that too much time had passed since he had been close to the chubby boy. Then, noticing it, he stood straight again quickly. Eric was a little startled by that and asked - What happened? Are you alright? -

\- Yeah - Replied Kyle, then he lowered his voice a little - I remembered that Ike is still in the house... -

\- Oh... - Said Eric.

\- I... I'm sorry Eric - Said the red haired boy looking down - I don't want to, but I gotta ask you to help me not to do something like that today... I mean... My brother doesn't know about me being... Well... And even less about us... So we need to be careful. Ike's a good guy and I don't think he'll rat us out to my parents, but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks... -

\- I know - Replied Eric nodding and then smiled to Kyle - I wasn't planning on doing anything like that today for the same reason. You don't have to apologize okay? -

\- Thanks - Said Kyle smiling too - I just wished that I wouldn't have to be hiding this... -

\- The moment will come - Kyle heard Kenny saying - But for now, until you know for sure that you can be free around your house at least, you gotta be careful -

\- Just try no to think too much about it and enjoy what you can do for now - Said Stan - Little by little you'll be able to do even more until you'll be completely free -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle nodding with a smile - Thanks -

\- Let's think about something else then - Smiled Eric - What has the master of the house planned for us today? -

Kyle chuckled at that - Well... I picked some games we could play for a while. Or we could watch a movie... Whatever you feel like -

\- I could go with both - Said Kenny.

\- Play first, then a movie? - Asked Stan.

\- Sure - Replied Eric.

\- Fine by me - Said Kenny.

\- I'll power on the console then - Said Kyle getting up the couch.

He gave a controller to each and turned on the console, then he showed them the games he had picked and they decided to go for a Super Smash Bros. session first. Kyle sat back at the couch and they all started playing.

Soon, the boys were immersed in the game and were having a great time, laughing and talking about whatever came to their minds. Kyle noticed that through all the game, Eric's character seemed to be protecting his, even if it meant that sometimes it would die pretty quickly for doing that. The red haired boy smiled every time Eric would save him and felt the need to hug the chubby boy and let him know how safe he felt around him, even if it was just in a game.

But he didn't dared to do such a thing. Kyle hated that he couldn't just be snuggling close to Eric. He was missing the feeling of the boy's big arms around him and the warmth of his body. It had been too long since they had hugged. There had been a time, early on that past week that they had sneaked into the bathroom at school, when no one was inside and they had hugged for a moment. It felt wonderful to be so close to each other again, and doing it like that added a forbidden tone that made Kyle's heart race with excitement. But he feared too much being discovered and so it lasted only less than a minute, although to Kyle it had seemed like ages.

He remembered that and smiled a little. It had been really good, but now he needed to do it properly, he wanted to hug his chubby friend for a long time, not having to worry about being caught. "Maybe when we live together..." That idea appeared on Kyle's mind seemingly out of nowhere and instead of chasing it away, he just basked in it for a moment until he realized it's meaning. Kyle was starting to think about living with Eric?

"I shouldn't rush" thought Kyle, he wasn't even sure about wanting them to be boyfriends, thinking about living together sure was a long shot. But he was surprised that the idea didn't sounded so bad after all.

He decided to let that for later anyway, now it was time to concentrate on what to do in a short term. He would have plenty of time to think about the future if he decided to be together with Eric.

After a couple of hours playing, Kyle said - You guys want something to eat? -

\- I thought you were never going to ask that - Said Eric faking to cry.

Everyone laughed at that and so the red haired boy went to the kitchen to grab the food. Soon he was back with a large tray filled with various bowls with chips, crackers, cheese puffs and other snacks. He brought another bottle of soda and they paused the game to concentrate on the food.

Kyle handed one of the bowls with cheesy puffs to Eric and the chubby boy said - But, the others might also want some... -

\- There's a lot for everyone. But I got these ones for you... I know they're your favorites... - Replied Kyle.

The brown haired boy looked at him with his cheeks completely red and smiling shyly said - Thanks... - Then he put the bowl between them and said - They're for both of us... -

Kyle smiled to that cute reaction from his friend and started to eat too.

\- Hey, where's Ike? - Asked Stan - I haven't seen him since we came here -

\- He was in the kitchen watching T.V. - Replied Kyle - I don't understand how he never gets bored of the news and journalistic shows... Sometimes he just talks like an old man... -

Stan chuckled - Well, you gotta remember that he's like a lot of years ahead of his age... -

\- Sometimes I feel like I'm the little brother... - Said Kyle chuckling too.

\- You think he could be okay with this... Thing about you? - Asked Kenny.

The red haired boy looked at his friend thoughtfully and after a couple of seconds replied - Maybe... I never talked about anything even slightly related to that with him, but a couple of times that my mother has made some kind of homophobic comment he has always corrected her. I think he could have an open mind about it, but I'm not sure... -

\- Maybe it would be a good idea to talk with him about the issue in a general way - Suggested Eric - Maybe you could point out something that has appeared on the news and see how he responds... -

\- That's a good idea - Replied Kyle - I could try that. But, eventually... For now I just need to deal with other things... -

Eric nodded in silence and continued eating. Kyle wanted to say something more, he felt like the chubby boy was a little uneasy whenever the matter of their relationship came out. Even he became a little uneasy with that sometimes, Kyle couldn't even give a word to what he was having with Eric. To Kyle, a relationship implied a lot of things that he wasn't sure he was ready to assume yet. And they weren't just friends, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny that what he felt and experienced with Eric was way beyond any friendship, and each day it became closer to what he was used to see and read about when people talked about love.

At the end, he just remained silent, he didn't wanted to risk the chubby boy getting even more uneasy by pointing that out. Thankfully, the silence was broken by Kenny - So, where did you parents went today? -

\- The other night, when a coworker of my father came to dinner with his wife, they talked about a show of some hypnotist they had seen and my mother really liked the idea of it - Answered Kyle - So when they heard that the guy was doing another show today she convinced my dad to go there -

\- That sounds boring... - Said Kenny - Everyone knows that those things are fake -

\- On the contrary - Said Eric - I think that hypnotism is pretty real. It has even been used as a tool to get information by the military and as a way to treat people with psychological illnesses... -

\- So you know pretty much about it? - Asked Stan.

\- I've read about it yes... - Replied Eric - I find it pretty interesting -

\- I'll have to be careful around you then - Laughed Kenny - I'm never looking directly into your eyes anymore... -

\- Don't be stupid - Said Eric trowing a cushion to the blond boy - It doesn't work like that and it's not that easy to pull off -

\- I think it would just had been better to go to the movies... - Said Stan - But everyone has fun their own way I suppose... -

\- My dad surely was thinking the same - Laughed Kyle - Mom had to work hard to convince him -

\- Speaking of movies... - Said Eric - It would be nice to watch one right? -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle - We haven't watched a movie in a long time, I mean, the four of us together -

\- Sounds good - Said Kenny.

\- What do you have? - Asked Stan.

Kyle got up and went to the pile of DVDs he had already picked for that day. He gave the boxes to them so they could pick one. After a heated argument, where Kenny and Kyle wanted to watch a comedy, against Stan and Eric who wanted to watch a horror movie, they finally ended up picking the horror one, it turned out that Kenny thought he had already seen it but it wasn't the same movie he was thinking of after all. Kyle didn't enjoyed horror movies that much, unless they were really good ones, because he would usually just end up terrified about the gross bits, but feeling empty because a lot of them, commonly didn't had a really good story to come by with them.

He put the disc inside the player and went to sit on the couch. Eric noticed that the boy wasn't really in the mood for that kind of movie and said - Guys, we should pick the other one... Kyle doesn't want to watch this one and he's the host after all... -

Kyle looked at his friend and smiled to him - Thanks Eric, that's really nice of you, but I don't mind watching this as long as it is with all of you around. My idea was to have fun all together and we're doing just that. We'll get to watch something else next time -

\- If you say so... - Replied Eric, and then leaned closer to Kyle's ear and whispered - Are you sure? I don't want you to be scared afterward... -

Kyle couldn't contain a slight chuckle - You think I'm gonna be scared? -

Eric gave him a caring look and said - I know that sometimes these movies affect you... -

The red haired boy blushed and smiled a little looking at the floor - Well... Just sometimes... -

\- See? I don't want you to be scared... - Said the chubby boy.

Kyle looked at him and smiled - I feel safe with you here... So there's no problem... -

Eric blushed a little and smiled to his friend, he wanted to hug him so bad that his body was almost aching from the need to wrap his arms around Kyle. But he just leaned a little closer and caressed the red haired boy's shoulder with his own for a brief moment.

Kyle really thanked him internally for that, he too was feeling the urge to once again touch Eric.

\- I don't want to be rude or anything... - Said Kenny - But with all this whispering and such it sure feels like we are two too many in here... -

Kyle jumped a little, startled by that and said - Sorry guys... -

\- It's okay - Replied Stan - It looks like we have a new attention grabber in the group to fill the space that Eric left open... -

\- I'm just trying to light up the mood around here a little... - Said Kenny - Besides, I am worthy of attention -

\- At least it seemed that way the other day, when Bebe was furiously looking for you after someone told her that you had been making out with a girl from a higher grade... - Laughed Eric.

\- That was... Unfortunate... - Replied Kenny looking away - Who could have known that she was going to think we were dating after just making out a couple of times? -

\- You should be more careful about that dude - Said Kyle - It's not funny to break someone's heart... -

\- I know, it wasn't on purpose - Replied the blond boy - I really didn't thought that she would take it that way. Girls are difficult when it comes to those issues... -

\- Say that to me... - Sighed Stan.

Kenny turned to him with an apologizing look - I'm sorry about that dude... It wasn't my intention... -

\- Don't worry Kenny - Replied Stan smiling - I want to get over that thing and I can't have you all worrying all the time about what you say or not in front of me -

\- Well, for what concerns me, I'm sticking to the guys side from now on... - Said Kenny with a firm nod - A lot less complications and a lot more fun to be had... -

Stan laughed - You can be an idiot sometimes, but you sure are funny to have around... -

They all laughed and after a moment they readied themselves to watch the movie. Pretty soon they all were enjoying the film and halfway trough it, Kyle leaned to the side and reclined over Eric's side. He wanted to snuggle with him like the last time they had watched a movie, but that was out of the question with his brother around the house. Kyle needed the contact with the chubby boy though, and this way he could feel warm and safe next to Eric in a cautious way. Eric smiled when he did that and tilted his head a little so it could touch Kyle's. They spent the rest of the movie like that, neither wanting or needing to move because of how comfortable and good they felt being next to each other.

The movie finally ended and the boys decided to have some dinner. They called for a pizza and waited for it playing a little more. After it came, they all went to the dinning room and sat on the table to eat. Ike joined them for dinner and they all enjoyed both the food and the laughs.

Ike seemed to be really surprised by how nicely his brother and Eric talked to each other, he had never seen them laughing like that together and he was amazed that so much time had passed without them breaking into a fight.

After dinner, Ike told them that he was going to sleep and went to his room. Kyle felt a little more relaxed with that and when they got back to the living room he felt brave enough to hold Eric's hand for a while as they all were talking. Eric was really surprised by that and at first he tried to hide their hands while giving Kyle a slightly worried look that said "are you sure?"

Kyle smiled reassuringly to him and squeezed gently his hand while nodding his head a little. The chubby boy's eyes lightened up and he smiled back to his friend.

It was near 10 pm when they heard the door opening and Kyle's parents walked trough it. He quickly let go of Eric's hand and separated a little from him while blushing a little. The red haired boy looked to his friend with an apologizing look and was surprised when the chubby boy just gave him a warm smile and chuckled quietly with a little red on his cheeks. Kyle felt better at the sight of that warm and beautiful smile and chuckled too.

\- Hello boys - Said Kyle's dad - Everything went good I take it? -

\- Sure dad - Replied the red haired boy - You two had fun? -

\- Yeah... - Answered Mr. Broflovski, not sounding the least convinced with the answer.

\- Hello Kyle, hello boys - Greeted Kyle's mother - Did you had any problems? Where's Ike? -

\- No mom - Replied Kyle - Ike went to bed after dinner -

\- Oh, okay - Said Mrs. Broflovski - Boys, are your parents coming for you? It's pretty late for you to go back alone -

\- Yes ma'am - Replied Stan - My father should be getting here any moment now -

\- Mine too - Said Kenny.

Eric remained silent and Kyle felt his heart sinking then, he hadn't thought about that. The idea of Eric walking back home alone in the cold snowy night was devastating to him. He knew that the chubby boy had been around at night many times before, but that didn't softened the truth of Eric being left alone again. Kyle immediately despised that idea and so he began to think on a way to convince his mother about Eric staying for the night, then, his train of thought was interrupted.

\- And you Eric? - Asked Mr. Broflovski with a slightly concerned look.

\- I'm... ok... - Started Eric trying to sound convincing - I... -

\- He's coming with me - Kenny quickly said - We live pretty close after all -

The chubby boy looked at him with a big smile and Kenny winked to him subtly. Kyle felt at ease with that and smiled too.

Kyle's parents left the living room and Eric said - Thanks dude... You didn't had to do that. I don't mind walking back home... -

\- Nonsense - Replied Kenny - What kind of friend would I be leting you walk by yourself in the middle of the night when we do live nearby? -

The chubby boy smiled again and Kyle said - Sorry for not having thought about that before... -

\- You're not the one to blame for this Kyle - Replied Eric serious - You've been doing a lot already and I don't want you to feel sorry or responsible for the mess that it's my house. Besides, I'm used to do things alone -

\- That's not the way it should be - Said Kyle looking down - That's not the way I want it to be from now on. You have to know that you can count on us Eric, and you gotta know that I want to be here for anything you need. I... Don't want you to feel alone never again... -

Eric looked at his friend and felt tears building up in his eyes, but he controlled himself and blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes. He didn't wanted to be like that right then - Thanks for that Kyle - He looked at the others - Thanks to you too guys. I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I'll always be here for you too, any time you need it -

They all smiled at each other and Kyle felt desperate to hug the brown haired boy, but sadly, he didn't dared to do that with his parents around. Though he managed to scoot a little closer to Eric and caressed gently the boy's hand, to which Eric responded by giving him a big and warm smile.

Shortly after that, they heard the doorbell ringing and Kyle answered the door. It was Stan's father, so the black haired boy said goodbye to his friends and went outside and into the car with his father. Just five minutes later, the doorbell rang again and it was Kenny's father this time. The blond boy quietly told his father about bringing Eric along with them and he said yes immediately, so both Kenny and Eric said goodbye to Kyle and got into the truck belonging to Kenny's father.

Kyle waived to them and closed the door, then he picked up everything that was left in the living room and went to his bedroom, it was pretty early but he was feeling somewhat tired and decided to get some sleep.

*****Hello again! ^^ After a somewhat long time here's another chapter of this novel. It took me some more time because I was inmersed into writing the second book and didn't wanted to stop the writing streak. But today I made myself to edit this chapter and here it is.**

*****Maybe some people will find it a little boring but believe me that this has subtle hints for things that are going to happen next. Still, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

*****By the way. Thank you so much for all the nice reviews this story recieved! Those little messages make my day every time they come and they keep me happy knowing that there are people enjoying this little story :3**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is I'll be there for you by The Rembrandts**


	12. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 12

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 12  
**

**Broken**

February 22

The next morning Kyle woke up pretty early feeling fully rested and decided to have some breakfast right away. When he got to the kitchen, his father, mother and brother were all there, usually his father would have breakfast pretty early and then he liked to enjoyed the Sunday mornings watching T.V. but since Kyle had gotten up early they could all have breakfast together.

The red haired boy sat at the table and started to chew on a toast, then, as some commercials appeared on Ike's TV, the little boy turned and asked - How was the show last night dad? -

\- It was... Different... - Replied Mr. Broflovski.

\- It was amazing dear - Remarked Mrs. Broflovski.

\- Pity it didn't even looked real... - Said her husband.

\- What?! - She exclaimed - It WAS real -

\- I didn't bought it... - Kyle's father replied unfazed - Specially the part with the couple fighting each other... -

\- That was the best part! - Said Mrs. Broflovski - You saw how they were looking at the hypnotist, that was real love... -

\- I just say real love can't just appear and then disappear again in a matter of minutes... -

\- That's what's so interesting about hypnosis Gerald... - Said Kyle's mother - That it can shape your thoughts with just a few words... -

\- That sounds rather scary... - Kyle said honestly, feeling uneasy at the idea.

\- Not at all son - Replied his father - It takes trained medical experts years of hypnotherapy to even start to reach a patients mind, I can't believe that someone can change someone's behavior in just a few minutes -

\- For a religious man you seem to believe pretty little - Said Kyle's mother frowning at her husband.

\- I believe in God Sheila, not into a showman who charges people to see him waive his hand at them and to play with their credulity -

\- I think it's a pretty real thing - Replied Mrs. Broflovski turning to tend the oven, visibly upset - And I'm not the only one -

Kyle's father let out a sigh and got up the table - I'm going to watch T.V. -

The red haired boy finished his breakfast and got up too, heading to his bedroom. He started to play at the computer and tried to relax but somehow, the talk from earlier had left him feeling a little uneasy.

As the day passed by, Kyle couldn't get the thought of someone changing a person's behavior just with hypnosis out of his head. He started to feel scared at that. At first Kyle didn't knew why, as he had thought about it in a generic way, but as he was getting ready to sleep, the idea of it happening to him hit him like a punch to the face and the terror became something almost palpable.

The red haired boy laid in his bed, the lights were off but his eyes were wide open and Kyle couldn't even think about going to sleep. His mind was filled with the thought of someone making him think or even feel things that wouldn't have been inside his mind otherwise. The ginger felt a knot in his throat thinking about that, he didn't dared to outwardly think the name of the person that could do such a thing to him, but the idea didn't left his mind even after he drifted to sleep out of sheer tiredness.

February 23

Monday came and Kyle almost slept trough the alarm clock's ringing, he was feeling really tired and barely managed to get out of bed and dress himself. At first, his mind was too numb to think ahead of the steps he was taking towards the kitchen, but once he sat at the table and started to eat breakfast, the terrible thoughts that had kept him awake until so late stormed again into Kyle's mind and with every bite of his breakfast, the green eyed boy was feeling more and more scared of even go to school.

Finally, Kyle had no other choice but to get up and get going to the bus stop. He did it by walking slowly, trying to stay calm on the inside but feeling a whirlwind of scary images filling his head.

\- Hey Kyle - The red haired boy stopped and gasped, startled at the sound of someone talking to him. He looked up and saw Stan smiling to him, the black haired boy quickly changed his smile for a concerned look and asked - Are you alright? You look pretty bad... -

\- Hi Stan... - Managed to say Kyle nervously and visibly tired - I'm... I don't know... I barely could get a few hours of sleep last night... -

\- What happened? - Stan asked again knitting his brow.

Kyle looked at his friend, the worry showing in his eyes, and he tried to think on how to explain what had been happening in his mind throughout all the last day and night.

\- Well... You remember that my parents went to see an hypnosis show on Saturday? - Stan nodded - Yesterday, at breakfast, they were talking about how it had been, and my mother talked about something that happened on the show, I had already heard about that from my dad's coworker's wife some days ago but I had forgotten about it... - Kyle made a pause and saw that his friend was looking at him with an inquisitional look and so he continued - The thing is that in the show, the hypnotist would choose a random married couple from the audience and then he would hypnotize them to make them believe that they were in love with him and then made them fight each other for his attention... -

\- That sounds pretty stupid... - Stan scoffed with a grin.

\- Is it? - Kyle asked worriedly - At first I thought the same thing as you, but then... What if it were real? What if someone could make you believe something just with a snap of his finger or a few well placed words? What if someone could make you feel something that you wouldn't had felt if it weren't for that? -

\- Well... that sounds really hard... - Replied Stan thoughtfully - I mean, it shouldn't be so easy to rewrite someone's mind just like that right? I mean... If it were any of us then... - He stopped on his tracks and with wide eyes exclaimed - No!... Are you thinking about?... -

Kyle looked at him with a deep fear in his eyes and nodded as he saw that Stan was starting to understand what he had been thinking about all night.

\- But... - Said Stan hesitantly - He couldn't be able to do such a thing right? I mean... He's just a regular guy like us... That takes years of training and such... -

\- We're talking about Eric Cartman here Stan - Replied Kyle with the fear showing even more sharply in his look - We know pretty well that he's not just an ordinary guy. He managed to learn to speak German pretty well being only nine years old, just by watching movies and reading on the internet. You know how applied he can be when something really catches his interest, we all heard how interested he was into... This... And you know that he can go to whatever end to get what he wants... -

\- But... He's changed right? - Replied Stan starting to look a little scared too.

\- I... I think so... - Said Kyle looking down - But then... Don't you find it really strange that I forgave him so quickly? I mean, one day I was hating his guts for blackmailing me to have sex with him and the next I was standing up for him and wanting to be his friend... -

\- That really surprised me too - Said Stan nodding slowly - But you told me it was because of what he had told you that night... That you understood why he had been like that before and that you wanted to give him a chance to show that he had changed... -

\- I know... - Replied Kyle still looking really worried - I mean, what he told me really opened my eyes... And I think he was being honest about wanting to change... But that aside, how can it be that I'm feeling the things I'm feeling when I'm around him if I never even thought about that before in my whole life? It's like something had turned a switch inside me that made me start to feel those things overnight... -

\- Or someone... - Said Stan quietly with a serious look - I don't know Kyle... I still think this sounds pretty far fetched but I can't deny that when talking about Cartman even the craziest idea can become true... -

\- On one hand I hate to be thinking like this - Kyle sighed looking more sad now than scared - He's been really nice to me, to all of us, this past month and I could accept that his change is true... But what if he thought that even with him changing it wasn't going to be enough for me to fall in love with him? I know that he really wants to be with me, I can feel his desire... What if he decided to push things a little? Maybe just at least to shift the odds in his favor? We both know how impatient he can be when he wants something badly... -

\- I get what you're saying Kyle... - Said the black haired boy biting the inside of his mouth - And if it's true then... This would be a pretty fucked up thing to do... Even by his standards... But he seems so changed now, and it looks like he really loves you... Not just in a possessive way, but honestly, and he seems to really care about what you say or feel... - Stan sighed defeated - Then again... He's the best actor I've ever seen... He would have won tons of Oscars if he just had filmed some of the fucked up lies he's told before... -

\- Stan... I'm really scared... - Said Kyle, his voice starting to crack and fidgeting - I don't want to think like this, I don't want to feel like this... -

The black haired boy got closer to his friend and put his hands on the other boy's shoulders - Hey... Look at me... - Kyle looked up, meeting his friend's eyes - We'll figure how to get out of this okay? Whether its just your fear of this new stage you're going through or some really nasty ruse that Cartman is pulling off, we're gonna find the truth. Just try to stay calmed and don't let the fear overtake you -

Kyle blinked a couple of times to wipe the tears that had started to amount in his eyes and said - I'll try... Thanks Stan... -

\- Don't thank me. I just hate to see you like this. You're my friend, and I want to do anything I can for you to be fine - Replied the black haired boy trying to smile reassuringly. Kyle sniffed and nodded. Stan let go of his shoulders and patted his back - Let's get going or we'll miss the bus... - He looked at his friend - Don't worry, we'll think of something -

\- Thanks - Kyle muttered and they started to walk again.

The boys finally reached the bus stop and saw that Kenny and Eric were already there. They stood by them and Kenny said - Hey guys, we thought that you weren't going to be on time... -

\- Yeah... - Eric added - We were really worried... - He noticed the look on Kyle's face and said - Hey Kyle... Are you alright? - He sounded really concerned.

The red haired boy looked away and just muttered - Yes... -

Eric approached him and reached his arm to put his hand on Kyle's shoulder - Are you sure? - But before he could touch him, the green eyed boy stepped back, almost terrified, and reluctantly looked at the chubby boy - Yes... It's just that... I couldn't sleep really well last night... -

Eric looked really hurt and worried about that reaction, but noticing that Kyle was looking really uneasy he decided to just stay put - Okay... I just wanted to know how you were feeling... - The chubby boy's tone was quiet and apologetic.

\- I'm fine... - Replied Kyle still uneasy, just as the bus was stopping in front of them. The red haired boy thanked internally for the perfect timing and stormed to the inside of the bus.

Eric gazed at his friends with a puzzled look, Kenny returned it, not knowing what was happening and Stan just lowered his eyes and followed Kyle. The ginger didn't went to the back of the bus as usual, instead, he sat on one of the empty seats in the middle and signaled Stan to sit with him. The black haired boy did so, knowing that his friend needed him there.

Eric passed by them and gazed at Kyle with concern in his eyes. He was feeling that something was really wrong with the boy and he sensed that it had something to do with him. Maybe he had done or said something wrong? He wasn't sure. The chubby boy went to the back of the bus and sat on the left side, next to the window. Kenny sat beside him and asked - What just happened? -

\- I don't know... - Replied the brown haired boy worried and sad - There's something wrong with Kyle but... I can't figure out what -

The blond boy noticed the hurt tone of his friend and said -Are you okay? -

Eric looked at him and then at the floor - I... Don't know... Everything was going so good and now Kyle doesn't even want to talk to me... -

\- Hey... Don't take it like that - Said Kenny patting the boy's shoulder reassuringly - Maybe he just had a rough night and needs a little space... -

\- Yeah... Maybe... - Replied Eric, trying not to sound so sad.

For the rest of the trip Eric couldn't get out of his head the feeling that somehow, Kyle, the boy that he cared about the most in the world, the only person he had ever really loved, was feeling bad, and it was his fault.

The bus arrived at the school and they all got out. Kyle and Stan hurried inside, when Kenny yelled at them to wait for he and Eric, the black haired boy just moved his head from side to side slightly, trying to only be noticed by the blond boy, and then gave him a look that clearly said "later".

Kyle's first class that day was Arts, the only class he didn't shared with Eric, and for that, he felt grateful. Since he had started to think about the whole hypnosis thing, Kyle had been scared of facing the brown eyed boy, and he had confirmed on the bus stop that he was feeling really uneasy around him. The red haired boy felt torn between the fear of his sudden realization about the supposed ruse by Eric, and the fact that being away from him and thinking such despicable things about his friend again was tearing his heart apart. For the duration of the class, Kyle tried, to no avail, to pay attention, but his mind wandered every time to the feelings of deceit and betrayal he experienced whenever he thought about Eric forcing him to have feelings for him.

The next class was approaching and Kyle knew that he would have to see Eric again. He tried to remain calmed and decided to stay as far away from the other boy as he could. The bell rang, signaling the start of the next class and Kyle headed reluctantly to the classroom. On the way, he met with Stan and Kenny - Hey - Said the black haired boy - Are you feeling better now? -

\- No... - Replied Kyle looking to the floor - In fact, I can't stop thinking about what we talked earlier... - He looked at Kenny - Sorry, I know that we left you alone on the bus without even telling you why but... I needed some space... -

\- I know - Replied the blond boy - Stan told me about what you talked before getting to the bus stop - He sighed - I'm trying to understand your point of view but I just can't see Eric doing that... I mean, the guy really cares about you, I don't think he could do anything to hurt you... -

\- Maybe he just doesn't think he's hurting him - Said Stan - Maybe in his twisted mind he just thinks that Kyle belongs to him and that if Kyle doesn't realized by himself, then he should do something about it... -

\- No... I'm telling you, he's not like that - Said Kenny frowning - He doesn't think about Kyle as his possession. He told me that the other day at your house Stan - Kenny looked at Kyle - He's really in love you know? I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding... -

\- I hope so - Replied Kyle looking sadly to Kenny's eyes - But what if he's just acting again and you can't tell? -

\- He's always been pretty good at hiding his true intentions - Replied Kenny nodding - I'll give you that. But I don't think this is the case... I'm up for giving him a chance with this, but I want to respect what you think too. I'll try to keep him away while you think about this. Although, in my opinion, it would be best if you told him what you're thinking... He looked really hurt earlier you know? -

\- He did? - Asked Kyle, a hint of sadness in his voice - I feel really stupid for being doubting him so quickly... But I just can't take this thoughts out of my head... -

\- Hey, it's not your fault - Said Stan reassuringly - Maybe you're in shock. This whole thing that has been happening, his change, the discovery of your orientation, this feelings you've been having for him... Maybe it was all too much and too sudden for you to take it all in. You just need some time to clear your head. In the meantime, we'll do our best to figure this out -

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle, not being able to say more, he was feeling too overwhelmed right then.

They entered the classroom, Kyle and Stan sat in the front of the class and Kenny waited a little for Eric to come so he could tell him to sit somewhere else. The chubby boy was really puzzled about that but he didn't argued. Kenny could see that Eric was aware of Kyle avoiding him and he felt sad for both of them, one losing his trust into a friend, the other torn about thinking that he had hurt the person he loved without even knowing how.

The rest of the morning went by and for lunch time, again, Kyle and Stan went ahead and took a table for them in the cafeteria. Kenny guided Eric to another table, fairly away from the other.

\- Kenny, tell me what's happening please - Asked Eric with a serious tone after they sat down.

\- Look... Kyle is feeling a little... Overwhelmed right now and he just needs some space... -

\- Is it because of something I did? - Asked Eric showing clearly the worry and sadness in his voice.

\- No... - Sighed Kenny - He's just having... Conflicting thoughts and needs to clear his head -

\- Kenny, I'm not stupid you know - The chubby boy growled, frowning at him - I know he doesn't want to be around me and there's gotta be a reason for that - Eric looked down and his frown disappeared, leaving just a really hurt look - I just don't want to see him like this you know? I want to do something... -

Kenny sighed again, felling really sad for his friend - The best you can do for now is to give him some space... He'll come around, but he just needs to be by himself for a while... - Eric looked away and sighed but didn't said anything else.

As the day progressed, Kyle managed to regain some composure and when it was time to return home, he felt a little better, although he still didn't wanted to be near Eric fearing that he would just crumble again. Kyle felt it was better that way, he didn't wanted to think anymore about the whole hypnosis thing and he knew that if he did something like backing away from Eric again, he would just hurt him. Even if Kyle despised the idea of the chubby boy forcing him again to do things against his will, he didn't wanted to hurt him, Kyle still cared about Eric.

As the week started to get by, Kyle was feeling worse every day, he now was feeling like everything that had been achieved on the past month was starting to fall apart and the fear of everything going back to how it used to be before, flooded his heart.

February 26

On the way to the bus stop that Thursday, he met with Stan and the boy could see that Kyle was getting even worse than before - Kyle... I know that this whole thing has been really tough for you but you can't let it destroy you... - Said the black haired boy sadly and deeply worried about his friend.

Kyle looked at him, his eyes seeming empty and below them there were starting to appear dark circles, showing that the boy hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep trough the week - I want to think about anything else... I try... But I always end up going back to Cartman making me do things while telling me he loves me... I mean, I'm starting to think again that he's not even capable of love at all... - He sniffed - And now, I'm even dreading coming to school. I used to enjoy it so much but since last weekend, I hate being wherever he is... I can't even stand looking at him... I feel like a mash up of fear and anger and even hate towards him... But at the same time, I'm hating myself for thinking like this... He has been so wonderful trough this past month, he did and said really sweet things to me, and I felt so secure and loved whenever he hugged me... But now I can't remember any of those moments without thinking if they weren't just fake... -

Stan looked at him knitting his brows in grief for his best friend - I wish I could do more to help you... I've tried to gather some information about this thing, it doesn't look even nearly as easy as we thought... Even if it were Cartman doing it, I don't think that it would be so easy for him to pull this off. Although the possibility still exists... - He sighed - I think that my last resort is to directly go to him and try to make him confess... -

Kyle looked quickly at Stan, his eyes showing concern - You're not thinking about getting into a fight with him don't you? I don't want you... Or him to get hurt... -

\- Don't worry - Replied Stan trying to sound reassuring - I don't want that either, but I have to confront him, I don't want you to keep feeling like this -

\- Thanks - Said Kyle softly - Just... Be careful... -

Stan nodded and they continued to the bus stop. They encountered Kenny there and as they waited, Kyle was both surprised and a little relieved that Eric wasn't showing. The bus finally came and they all got inside. Once in the back seats Stan asked - Cartman isn't coming to school today? -

\- He didn't wanted to take the bus... - Answered Kenny looking slightly angry - He told me that if not being around Kyle could help him get better then he would remain as far away as possible... - The blond boy looked at Kyle - He's respecting your needs you know? Even if it's hurting him. He doesn't say it but I can see that he's really sad about all this... -

The red haired boy felt a claw squeezing his heart at the idea of Eric feeling hurt because all this that was happening, he really didn't wanted the chubby boy to suffer... Then again, a shot of mistrust hit Kyle's mind, telling him that maybe even that thought was something that Cartman had planted there... He tried to leave his mind blank, at least for a while and stared outside the window, looking at nothing in particular.

The morning went by and during lunch, Kyle and Stan were at their table, the red haired boy was trying to eat something but he wasn't feeling hungry at all. Right then, Kenny appeared and sat with them - Hey... How are things going over here? -

\- The same for now... - Answered Stan - Weren't you sitting with Cartman like we talked? -

\- He's not coming... - Replied Kenny sighing - He just said that it was a waste to come here... -

\- So he's eating someplace else? - Asked Stan.

\- He's not eating at all... - Replied Kenny looking down.

\- What? - Asked Kyle looking at Kenny with wide eyes.

\- Maybe you haven't noticed it being so far away - Said the blond boy - But he hasn't been eating since Monday... - He sighed again - He just sits there, looking at his plate and... I can see that he's been trying to control himself not to start crying... - Kenny looked very sad as he said that.

Kyle looked at his friend with a hurt and worried expression and couldn't contain a couple of teardrops from falling down his face - I'm... I'm really hurting him... - Said with his voice broken.

\- It's not your fault - Replied Stan - You're having a rough time and you're trying to get over it, being apart is the better for now... -

\- He should at least know what this is all about... - Said Kenny a little harshly - He's been nothing but a great friend to all of us this past month and this whole thing is really affecting him too -

\- We know that Kenny - Said the black haired boy calmly but serious - I too want this to get solved without any of them getting more hurt. That's why I want to speak to Cartman and try to at least know something for sure... After all, I too feel really bad acting based on suspicions only -

\- I'll go see if I can find him - Said Kenny frowning a little - I care about you Kyle, I want you to be okay, but I care about Eric too and right now he's back at before, when he had to bear the pain all alone... - With that, the blond boy got up and left the cafeteria.

Kyle wiped his eyes and said - Kenny's right... I promised to never leave Eric alone again and yet I was the first one to push him out now... I wish I could go and talk to him face to face, but I know that even looking at him makes me feel bad... -

\- That's why I'm wanting to talk to him - Said Stan.

The boys finished their lunch and went back to class. The day went by and Kyle realized that night, laying in his bed, that he was now feeling worse about hurting Eric than the chubby boy possibly hurting him...

February 27

Friday came along and at lunch, Stan decided to confront Cartman that same day. He told Kenny to stay with Kyle and then waited for Cartman to come. Remembering what Kenny had told him last day, he realized that the chubby boy wasn't going to appear there, so he went on to look for him. Stan found Eric in the schoolyard, wandering aimlessly, passing by some other students that were chatting around.

Stan walked towards Eric, the boy saw him coming over and then looked to the ground again. The black haired boy got next to him and said - Come with me - Eric just followed Stan and when they were away from the other students, Stan said - Cartman, we need to talk -

Eric frowned at Stan calling him like that but just replied - I'm not in the mood right now... -

\- Then we'll do it after school - Replied Stan - No matter were but we have to talk today -

The chubby boy looked at Stan for a couple of seconds still with a frown and then said - Fine, come to the basketball court near school, I'll wait for you there -

Stan nodded with a serious expression and then left to see if he could catch something to eat before lunch had finished.

After meeting again with his friends, Stan told them about what had happened and Kyle said - Please... Just, don't fight alright? I can't stand you two hurting each other over my stupid thoughts... -

\- I'm not planning on fighting him - Replied Stan - I just want this to be over, for good or for worse... -

\- Want me to go with you? - Asked Kenny - In case things get a little... Over the edge... -

\- Don't worry - Said Stan shaking his head - I can handle it -

After the school day ended, Kyle and Kenny headed to the bus to return home after saying goodbye to Stan. The black haired boy started to walk towards the basketball court where he would meet with Cartman. Even if he had tried to assure Kyle that they weren't going to end up fighting, Stan was feeling a little nervous about it. He knew that the chubby boy could be unpredictable and that he could lose his temper easily. Stan knew that he could manage himself in a fight, he was really fit and knew what to do, but Cartman had proved many times that despite his soft and fatty look, the chubby boy was really strong. Maybe, Stan thought, during the many fights they had been into, Cartman had never really hurt any of them because he had never wanted to... Specially Kyle, Stan knew that if Cartman would have wanted to really wreck the red haired boy he could have done it in seconds, but the most he had done to Kyle was punching him a few times and the rest it had been mostly trying to immobilize him.

As he was thinking about that, Stan realized that he had reached the basketball court, he went trough the fence and saw someone trowing a ball to the hoop, visibly not caring if the ball went in or not.

\- Hey, I'm here... - Stan announced.

Eric turned around and just nodded once acknowledging that. Stan went closer and said - Why did you picked this place to talk? -

\- You practically dragged me far away earlier, so I figured that you wanted to be alone to talk... - Replied Eric with a deadpan tone - With this cold no one would come here at this hour... -

\- Right... - Stan nodded - Listen... I wanted to talk about the last few days... And maybe about a little before that... -

\- Okay - Replied Eric not looking at him, still faking that he was interested into playing with the basketball.

Stan tried to think the best way to start, after a few seconds he hesitantly said - Look, we all have seen that you've been acting really different from how you used to before... Like if you were a completely different person... -

\- I'm trying to change - Replied Eric trowing the ball again.

\- That's great - Said Stan - But... I still have my doubts about this whole thing... -

\- I know - Replied Eric, his voice somewhat icy - I'm not stupid. I know that you don't trust me -

\- And you think that I could trust you so easily after all that you've put us trough? - Asked Stan surprisingly hurt about Eric's tone - How do I know that you're not lying to me just now? -

Eric held the ball in his hand, squeezing it with force, trying to control himself - I'm trying to change for real. I don't want to go back to how I was before... - He sighed - What do I have to tell you to see that it's true? -

\- I don't need you to tell me what I want to hear, I want to know the truth - Replied Stan frowning.

\- That is the truth! - Exclaimed Eric - What else do you need to believe me? -

\- I don't even know why this happened! - Exclaimed Stan - You've hated us and did terrible things to us throughout a bunch of years and I have to believe that one day you just snapped and realized that you wanted to be good so suddenly? -

\- I wanted to stop being so far away from you! - Replied Eric raising his voice - I wanted to stop being so god damned far away from Kyle... -

\- Why? - Asked Stan.

\- Because I hated being alone! I wanted to have real friends for once! - Replied Eric, almost yelling, his eyes filled with frustration, anger and sadness - Because I didn't wanted Kyle to hate me anymore! Because I fucking love him! -

\- You really love him? - Asked Stan raising his own voice a little - How could that be? You always were pestering and ripping on him, you always said you hated Jews, how could it be that you're in love with him of all people? -

\- I don't fucking know okay?! - Yelled Eric, trowing the ball hard against the hoop board - I just feel that way, I just need him close. I need to see his smile, it's the only thing that can give meaning to the fucking mess that is my life! - Eric's face was red with anger and frustration - He's the only thing that matters to me. Not even my own life matters when it comes to make him happy. He's the reason I wanted to change, because he's the only one who showed to me that someone cared, that someone would be hurt if I died... - The chubby boy's voice broke - I wouldn't eve be here if it weren't for Kyle. I own him my life, he's the one that stopped me that night when I was going to fucking kill myself... -

Stan looked at Cartman with wide eyes - You... Why were you going to kill yourself? -

\- Maybe because I fucking hate myself! - Yelled Eric - Maybe because I spent nearly half of my life being rented as a sex toy to my bitch mother's perverted clients! Maybe because that shit left me so broken that I could only feel hate and anger all the time. That's why I've always been a fucking asshole! Because I thought that no one wanted me alive! - Tears started running down his cheeks as he turned away and went to one of the benches. Eric sat there, with his hands on his head, then he grabbed his cyan hat and held it against his mouth, trying to muffle his cry, nearly ripping it apart from squeezing it so hard.

Stan was petrified, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, he couldn't move, trying hard to process what he had just heard. The incredibly hurt words that came from his friend were swirling around Stan's mind, who was trying to find a little sense in them. Of course that he understood what Eric had said, but finding out that something like that had happened to Eric, who had always appeared as a strong and confident person was really strange. Stan knew that that kind of abuse could happen to anyone, but Eric had always appeared to the world as if his life were all figured out, always with that smug smile on his face, that Stan would have never imagined something so horrible could have happened to him. Then again, Eric had always been a master of hiding his feelings, but still, Stan was really shocked to have heard all of that. After a couple of minutes, the black haired boy managed to slowly walk towards the bench where Eric was crying and sat beside him - That's... That's what you told Kyle that night at your house? - Stan quietly asked.

Eric removed the hat from his face and hissed - Don't act like you didn't knew -

Stan looked at him surprised by that - I didn't knew, really -

The chubby boy scoffed - You're telling me that Kyle didn't told you? -

\- He told us that something really bad had happened to you, that had made you be the way you were - Replied Stan - But he said that he had promised not to tell anything until you felt ready to say it for yourself... -

The brown haired boy lifted his head a little - Really? -

\- Of course - Replied Stan - We're talking about Kyle here... He's the most loyal friend there is... -

\- You're right about that... - Said Eric.

\- I... Don't know what to say about this you're telling me Eric... - Said Stan with a deep sadness on his voice - I never imagined something like this happening to you... Now I fell really stupid for thinking that you were just a spoiled son of a bitch all the time... I'm... Sorry -

Eric sighed - It's okay... You had no way to know and I was never going to admit it before... - He looked to the gray skies - I guess that's what Kyle does to me... I could have never told anything about that to anyone else before him... -

\- You... do love him right? - Asked Stan quietly.

\- I would give my life gladly if by doing so, he could be happy... - Eric wiped the tears off his face - At first, when I just started to like him, I just wanted him to be mine, to be just another toy I could grab at night to not feel so lonely - Stan cringed a little at those words and even Eric looked like he didn't really liked that idea - But then, I realized that that's not what I really needed, I realized that what really filled my heart was his smile, his laughter, his big, beautiful, green eyes looking at me without hate in them, at least the very few times that he looked at me like that before... I realized that no matter how, making Kyle happy was the only purpose my life had -

Stan looked at the chubby boy, feeling the sincerity in his voice when he talked about Kyle. Then he remembered why they were there - But... What about that thing with the blackmailing? -

Eric looked away - That was... I think it was the lowest point in my life... - He sighed - I thought that Kyle would never love me like I did... But I was desperate to be with him, to feel him close at least just once... So when that chance came to me, I just couldn't resist and the desperation won over me... That night at my house, the real reason why I wanted to kill myself was because I had been just seconds away from raping him... - Stan's eyes were tinted by horror and anger, but then he saw that tears had started to amount on Eric's eyes again - I thought that I had become a real monster then. How could I deserve to live if I had been just about to rape the only person that I truly loved? -

Stan looked at him still with a mix of anger and deep sadness inside, but remained silent.

\- But I didn't do it - Continued Eric barely managing not to sob - I stopped, but I still felt like shit. I knew that I didn't deserve to live anymore... But even after I did all that, Kyle's reaction was to hold me tightly and stop me from ending it all... He stayed trough the night with me, holding me, making me feel for the first time in my life that someone cared about me... -

\- So... You wouldn't force him anymore? - Asked Stan hesitantly.

\- No way! - Replied Eric very serious - I could never do such a thing to him ever again. To anyone, I don't want to be like that anymore. But specially to Kyle... I don't want to do anything that hurts him again... -

\- Then... You would have nothing to do with what Kyle have been feeling? - Asked again Stan - You wouldn't force those thoughts inside his head... Like... Through hypnosis or something? -

Eric looked at the black haired boy with wide eyes and a look of sheer surprise - What?! Are you crazy? How could you think I would do such a thing! - Eric squinted at Stan and a deep frown appeared on his face - Wait... That's why he's been acting like this the whole week? That's why he's been looking like if he were fucking terrified of me? - Eric then shot a glare to Stan - Do you all think that I somehow hypnotized Kyle into liking me? -

\- Well... - Started Stan looking down.

The chubby boy got up instantly and stomped trough the field with his fists closed tightly, then he kicked the ball that was near, shouting - FUCK! -

Stan quickly got up and went to where Eric was standing, trying to calm him down - I'm... sorry about that Eric... - The regret was showing in his voice - It sounds really stupid now but he... We were really thinking that it could be true... -

\- Why the fuck would I want to do that?! - Yelled Eric deeply hurt and angry - And how? Do you even know how fucking hard it is to do something like that? -

\- We thought that maybe you felt the need to... Speed things up a little... - Replied Stan trying to apologize - And yes, we really thought that if someone could manage to do such a hard thing it would be you... -

Eric scoffed angrily and hissed - At least you don't think I'm a dumb piece of shit - He kicked the ground with a force that surprised Stan - Just an evil one... -

\- Hey, we didn't do it on purpose. Kyle just heard about it from his parents and thought that it could be possible, but even then he hated himself for thinking such a thing - Said Stan - He has been really torn between that thought and the worry about hurting you. He even looked terrified when I told him that I was going to talk with you today here, he thought that we were going to fight and he begged me not to. He really still cares about you. We all do. But you spent too many years lying to us, you said that you had changed many times before and they were all lies! -

\- I did tried to change before! - Yelled Eric, but this time his voice was more sad than angry - But every time I wanted to, I was just pushed back by the shit that my life has always been. And every time that I looked at you I just saw hate and annoyance. Kenny and you never showed me the hate that Kyle did, but then, I just thought you were just using me to be distracted for a while, before returning to your real friends... And every time I looked at Kyle and saw that deep hate in his eyes I just felt that nothing was worth the effort if he would just keep on hating me -

Stan looked at him and remained silent for a few seconds, then looking down said - I'm sorry... I never thought that you were feeling like this... I'm sorry... -

Eric sighed - Guess I deserve it for being an idiot... I'm sorry too for all that I did to you... -

Stan looked at Eric's eyes and said - Kenny was right... We all should have had tried harder... -

Eric scoffed, a little amused - That guy is like a fucking Buda or something... When he's not talking about perverted things he's the wisest of us all... -

\- He talks like Buda but you're the one who looks like him... - Chuckled Stan.

Eric pushed Stan's shoulder playfully with his fist and chuckled - I'm still better looking than all of you... - He blushed - Well... After Kyle of course... -

Stan laughed a little at that and said - I'm glad that we had this talk... I don't want us to think such things anymore... -

\- Well... Guess I should have seen something like this coming after all the shit I've pulled off... - Replied Eric looking away and biting the inside of his mouth - But I'm doing my best to stay on the right track now and I really want all of us to be close -

\- Me too - Smiled Stan, he felt physically relieved about all that tension and pain ending. The black haired boy was feeling that he could trust Eric now, much more than ever before. Not only because of what he had said, but the way Eric had talked had been the first time that Stan saw so much sincerity in the husky boy - Hey, want to get out of here? It's starting to get freezing... -

\- Sure - Replied Eric feeling lighter too. At last he could take such a heavy and painful burden off his shoulders. Having said all that to Stan felt oddly well for Eric, now he felt that there was someone else who could understand him better.

Both boys started to walk out the basketball court. As they were walking down the deserted street Eric said - Hey Stan... Can I ask you something? -

\- Sure - Replied Stan nodding.

\- Well... Before you talked about some... Feelings... That Kyle is having... - Asked hesitantly the brown haired boy.

Stan chuckled - I knew you were going to ask about that sooner or later... - He looked at Eric and saw him blushing a little - Well... the thing is that one of the main reasons for Kyle to think about this whole hypnosis thing, was that he's been starting to feel some things that he had never experienced before... -

\- Um.. Are they... Good feelings? - Eric asked shyly.

\- Guess so... - Replied Stan.

Eric smiled - Do you... Think I could have a chance there? I mean... With him? -

Stan looked at his friend and after a couple of seconds he sighed - Look... I don't want to get your hopes up... I can see that something like that could hurt you badly if things weren't that way at the end... And after this whole week I can't tell for sure what's going to happen but... Before all this, we talked about how he was starting to feel differently about you... -

\- I know that he's changed the way he feels about me - Eric nodded slightly - Those times we spent together he seemed like he was enjoying what we did and he even told me that he liked to be with me like that... -

\- I'm talking about something else... - Replied Stan - He seemed to have started to like you... Not just spending time as friends but like... Really like you... -

\- Really? - The chubby boy asked with a big smile, his eyes were shining.

Stan chuckled a little - Well... At least that's what I think... Maybe, if you play your cards right and let him realize about that by himself there could be a real chance... -

\- Thanks for saying that Stan... - Eric smiled warmly to his friend - And don't worry, I always wanted for him to think carefully about this -

\- Just... Try to have a backup plan okay? - Stan's tone was a bit more serious as he felt a little worried about the chubby boy's enthusiasm - We still have to see how this whole thing ends up... -

\- I told you already - Replied Eric - I want Kyle to be happy, whether it's as my boyfriend or... - He gulped and looked away - Someone else's... -

Stan sighed - You really love him don't you? -

\- He's the most precious thing in the whole universe for me... - Replied Eric looking at the sky.

Stan patted his friend's back and said - I hope this all turns up well for both of you... -

Eric smiled to him - Thanks... I've always been worried about you not wanting us to be together... I mean... If we someday would be together... -

\- Why would I be against it? - Asked Stan puzzled - I mean, maybe before, when you still were a really mean person I could have argued against it, because you weren't really treating him nicely and it would be horrible to see my best friend in an abusive relationship... - He smiled - But now... I've seen how you are with him, and he has told me about some of the things you've done for him and I think that it could be great for him to be with you... -

Eric blushed a little and smiled - Thanks for that... I know that before I was an asshole... But once we started to get along, I finally was able to treat him like I really had wanted for so long... - The chubby boy looked away - But I don't know... I thought that maybe you weren't going to like the idea of me feeling this way for Kyle... I mean... At first and for a long time... I thought that you two were... More than friends... -

Stan looked at him with wide eyes - What? -

\- Yeah... You see... You two were always together and treated each other really nicely and he always talked about you so highly... I felt really envious towards you... - Replied Eric.

\- Dude, that's... weird... - Stan chuckled - I'm not saying that because he's a guy, but he's always been my best friend and it's weird for me to think about him in that way... - He patted the chubby boy's back again - You don't have to worry about that -

Eric chuckled - Yeah... I know now... Kyle had the same reaction when I told him this... -

They both laughed at that and then Stan said - I'll talk with Kyle about today... I want him to know the truth... -

\- Thanks - Replied Eric - I just want him to be okay again and I know that he doesn't wants to see me still... - Eric looked really sad as he said that - And I know that he wouldn't believe me if I said that this was just a misunderstanding... -

\- You're right about that... - Stan nodded quietly - But don't worry, I will tell him everything that we talked about today - The black haired boy's expression turned serious again - But hey, you have to be okay too... Kenny told me that you haven't been eating through this whole week... -

Eric looked down - I... Wasn't feeling like eating... Or doing anything... - He sighed sadly - Kenny has told me that no matter how much I love Kyle, I gotta look after myself too... And I do, but seeing him running away from me, like he was afraid of me... It was just too much... I could take his hateful glare before... But the terror I saw in his eyes the last time we met at school... I just couldn't take that... -

\- I imagine that it must have been really hard... - Said Stan understanding the bigger boy's pain - But if you care about Kyle, you need to be strong for both when he's not okay... Like he was when you were feeling down... -

\- You're right... - Eric nodded closing his eyes for a second - I'll try no to fall again... -

\- Hey, it's okay to fall sometimes... - Stan said reassuringly - What matters the most is that you get up again and keep walking -

The chubby boy nodded and smiled - Thanks again... -

\- Don't mention it - Replied Stan smiling too - You really helped me that day when I broke up with Wendy... I really appreciated that. I want us to be great friends from now on -

\- I want that too - Smiled Eric, then they both hurried home since the wind was picking up and they still had a long way to go.

*****Okay... Here's another chapter and this time, after so much fluff, I put some drama back into this story... I needed a strong way for Eric to come out with his reasons for being like he was to Stan, since the four boys need to have a strong bond and keeping such a thing a secret is not good for that.**

*****We still gotta see where all this will lead to but I hope that you liked this chapter. I want to deeply thank to all the people that have taken the time to leave a review of this story. It makes me feel great to know that you're enjoying this novel and those reviews, even if they're little, make me really happy and gives me strenght to keep up with my writing.**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Broken by Seether**


	13. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 13

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 13  
**

**I need you now  
**

February 28

On Saturday morning, Kyle got up feeling slightly better. At least he wouldn't have to go to school for two whole days and that meant he didn't had to face what had been worrying him the whole past week. As he got dressed the red haired boy began to think about the talk that Stan planned to have with Eric and the anxiety about the outcome started to eat him up. Kyle went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and halfway through it, the phone rang and he went to pick it up - Hello? -

\- Hey Kyle - Said the voice from his best friend

\- Hi Stan, how are you? -

\- Fine. How about you? - Replied Stan.

\- I'm... A little better today... – Kyle replied hesitantly.

\- Great! - Replied the black haired boy - Hey, want to come to my place later? We need to talk -

\- Is everything okay? - Asked Kyle a little worried.

\- I think it's gonna be - Replied Stan smiling - Are you coming then? -

\- I'll just ask my mom - Answered Kyle and went to the kitchen to ask his mother about going to Stan's, after just a moment he went back to the phone - Yeah, I can go today -

\- Nice - Replied Stan - I'll see you at 4? -

\- Sure, see you later - Said Kyle.

\- See you - Replied Stan and hung up.

Kyle started to worry again, had something happened yesterday? But Stan hadn't sounded grim or even serious... In fact he sounded relieved... The red haired boy went to the kitchen to finish his breakfast and then went back to his room to play a little before going over to Stan's home.

At 3:45 pm, Kyle started to get ready and after a while he left to his friend's house. After a short walk, he reached the house and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Kyle saw Stan's mother smiling at him - Hello Kyle, come on in. Your friends are in Stan's room waiting for you -

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle, before understanding what she had said. "Your Friends"? Stan wasn't alone then... Kyle's heart skipped a beat at the thought and slowly climbed the stairs, fearing what he would find behind the door of Stan's bedroom. When he got there, Kyle knocked on the door and Stan's voice said - Come in! -

Kyle opened the door and felt actual physical relief seeing that there was only Stan and Kenny in the room. He greeted them and closed the door.

\- You looked pretty scared when you walked in... - Said Kenny.

\- Yeah... - Replied Kyle - Stan's mom said that my "friends" were up here and I thought... -

\- You thought that Eric would be in here too right? - Said Stan.

Kyle nodded sadly and the black haired boy said - I wouldn't have done that without telling you before... I know you still don't want to see him... -

\- So... What happened? What do you wanted to talk about? - Asked Kyle apprehensively - Sorry, I'm a little jumpy still... -

\- Don't worry - Replied Stan smiling at him reassuringly - I talked with Eric yesterday like I told you before... -

\- And? - Sighed Kyle with concern in his voice - You didn't fight didn't you? -

\- No - Chuckled Stan - We just talked, although he became quite heated a couple of times... But don't worry; we only raised our voices a little -

Kyle nodded felling relieved and Stan continued - So, I asked straight away for him to tell me the truth, about his change, about his feelings for you and about his actions... And... - Kyle could see sadness plaguing his friend's eyes - He told me about what happened to him way before... -

Kyle raised his eyebrows surprised - Really? -

Stan nodded and Kenny said - What? You know about that too? Am I the only one in the dark now? -

\- Dude, it's something really messed up... – Stan gazed at Kenny with a serious look - I'm with Kyle on this, he needs to tell you by himself whenever he's ready... -

\- I understand that - Replied Kenny looking down - I just want to know so I can help him better... -

\- He'll tell you – Stan said - I think we only found out about it because he said it in a moment of great stress and grief... -

\- So... What happened then? - Asked Kyle starting to get really anxious.

\- We talked a little more and I told him about what we'd been thinking... He got really mad about it... – Stan replied - He didn't say it with those words, but I think he got mad because of us still not trusting him and thinking that he could still do those kinds of things... – The black haired boy sighed - But now I'm sure that he wasn't lying... He didn't make you have those thoughts or feelings Kyle... -

\- But then... - Said Kyle looking to the floor - Why did I started to feel these things all of a sudden without having thought about anything like it before? -

\- These kind of things just hit you like that Kyle - Kenny replied shrugging a little - One day you can be pretty happy, minding your own business and then, just like a fist to the face, something starts burning inside you, making you want to be with someone that maybe you hadn't even noticed before that... -

\- That's right – Stan nodded approvingly - It happened to me with Wendy... One day, out of nothing, I just saw her and started noticing things that I hadn't even thought about before... -

\- So... I was just an idiot this whole time? – Kyle asked feeling that his voice was about to shatter - I... I hurt him all these days just because I'm an idiot that can't handle his own feelings? – The red haired boy rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands as he was feeling a whirlwind of pain engulfing his heart.

Stan looked at his friend feeling sad for that and went to sit next to him, putting his hand on Kyle's back - You weren't an idiot... You just let your fears to overtake you... It can happen to anyone... -

\- But it happened to me - Said Kyle starting to sob - And for that I ended up hurting a guy that has been nothing more than sweet and caring to me for this past month and whom I know really loves me... And who I... - Kyle started to sob louder, tears running down his face uncontrollably.

Kenny and Stan exchanged sad looks and the blond boy said - Sometimes our minds play tricks on us, and we can't control it. You've had to deal with some major changes and discoveries in your life in just a couple of weeks... It's understandable that you could crack at some time... You're a pretty strong guy, but even the strongest person can fall prey to his fears sometimes... -

\- You've been really stressed out for a while, then all these changes appeared and you just weren't ready to deal with all of them at once... - Stan said squeezing his friend's shoulder - You didn't hurt Eric on purpose. Things aren't that simple and you're a really great person, you would never do something like that out of a whim -

\- And what about now? - Kyle asked feeling desperate - How do I deal with this now? Should I just go and tell Eric to leave all this behind with a smile and expect him to take me back just like that? -

\- That's basically what happened with you two the last time, but it was you the one that had to leave the past behind... – Kenny replied - Besides, now he knows what happened and he doesn't resent you... -

\- On the contrary – Stan smiled at Kyle - He just wants to see you smile again... -

\- Really? – Kyle asked knitting his brows a little but with hope painted on his face.

\- You should have seen him... – Stan chuckled - I never saw someone so in love in my life... -

Kyle sniffed and raised his head, wiping away the tears from his face - So, now you too think that he's really in love with me? -

\- I saw it in his eyes... – Stan replied nodding – I have never seen a look so sincere on his eyes as when he told me that he would do anything just to make you happy... -

Kyle smiled a little and then sighed – I wish I could be that sure about my feelings... -

\- Dude, I think that you're just blocking yourself from the truth... – Kenny said leaning back on his chair.

\- Why you say that? - The red haired boy asked looking at him puzzled.

\- You obviously have feelings for him; you already came to terms with that right? – Kenny asked back.

\- I think so... – Kyle answered, knowing that it was stupid to keep denying that - But I'm not sure yet about them... -

\- See? The feelings exists, they're in there but for some reason your mind is not letting you say them out loud – Kenny smiled - Just now, you were really concerned about Eric's feelings and about him taking you back... -

\- I... – Kyle started hesitantly, realizing that Kenny was right.

\- You were really worried about him not wanting to be with you anymore... – Kenny interrupted him - Am I wrong? - Kyle felt his cheeks getting red a little and moved his head from side to side.

\- So you want to be with him, but you don't want to say it because of some fear you still have inside you... – Kenny smiled again.

\- Maybe you're right... – Kyle sighed looking down - But how can I be with him if I still have these fears in my head? -

\- No one said that you had to go running into his arms right away... – Stan said - But at least you've already realized that there's a part of you that wants to be with him... Now you just got to find out why that idea scares you so much... -

\- Step by step - Kenny smiled warmly and reassuringly to Kyle - You've come pretty far in a very little time doing this. Now you just gotta be strong and confront your own mind and ask yourself: "What am I so afraid of? -

\- That sounds pretty easy on words... – Kyle replied feeling defeated already - I just hope I'm as strong as you think I am... -

\- You are –Stan smiled patting his friend's back - You've dealt with a lot of heavy stuff before and you always managed to keep your cool... You just slipped this time, but you gotta get up and keep going on -

The red haired boy smiled at his friends - Thanks guys... I really feel like a weight has disappeared from my mind... - He blushed - Now I'm regretting that Eric's not here... -

\- I could call him - Stan said with a smirk - I'm sure that he would come in just a second if I told him that you want to snuggle again with him... -

\- I didn't say that! – Kyle exclaimed.

\- But that's what you want to do... - Kenny flashed a smirk to him.

Kyle just blushed even harder and smiled. The other boys laughed and Kyle soon joined them. He needed to laugh after such a hard week and he started to feel more and more relaxed with every second of laughter.

After a moment of silence, where they all tried to catch their breath, Kenny said - So, I guess that this mess is finally over... -

\- Yeah... – Kyle replied closing his eyes for a second, letting himself to believe that everything would go back to how it should be - I'm still feeling bad about doubting Eric so quickly though... It's like I automatically blamed him even when this whole mess was just inside my own head... -

\- I guess we still need to get used to Eric being a good guy... – Stan replied biting the inside of his cheek - But I want to make my best effort to do that. I'd hate to doubt him again when he's been trying so hard to prove himself... -

\- Well... That's why I never believed that he could have done such a thing... – Kenny said rolling his eyes - Maybe it's because I've always been a little closer to him than you two... But the moment he really started to change I knew that he was being honest about it -

\- You're making us look like some douche bags... – Stan replied looking to the side.

\- That's not what I'm saying – Kenny continued - It's just that maybe we've always been a little more similar and that's why I could notice that this time he was being true to what he was saying -

\- It's true that you two always got along better than Stan or me with him... – Kyle nodded thoughtfully - I just wish I could have known before all this... I feel that we wasted so many years fighting and that I hurt him so many times, hating him without even wanting to see that he only needed a friend... -

\- Don't be so hard on yourself - Replied the blond boy - It's not your fault that he was always so hermetic with his feelings... Besides, you still have a lot of years ahead of you, filled with nice moments, to make up for the ones already spent... -

Kyle smiled and then blushed - You guys think that... Eric and I... Could last long together? -

\- If you're willing to be patient with him and let your heart to free itself of all fears I think you could last for a really long time... - Kenny answered smiling.

\- You still got a lot of things to learn about each other – Stan added - Neither of you really know how you'll be once you're together, being a couple can change you sometimes... But I'm with Kenny in that, if you're both patient with each other and are willing to talk things through, then I bet you could be together for a long time -

\- Thanks for that guys... – Kyle smiled honestly - On one hand I'm still a little stuck about thinking in being with Eric... But on the other hand I'm really hoping that what you say is true... I've realized that it's true that I have a need inside to be with him. I just want to gather my strengths to beat the doubts I still have in me... -

\- You'll do just fine – Stan smiled back - And we'll be here if you feel like you can't handle it alone -

\- Thanks guys – Kyle replied - I'm really glad to have you as my friends... -

-Don't mention it - Replied Kenny - Now that this is out of the table... What you want to do? We still have the whole afternoon to ourselves -

\- Are you sure you don't want me to call Eric? - Stan asked looking at Kyle, this time really meaning that.

\- I think it's best if I just let all of this sink in my head for now... - Replied the red haired boy - I want to see him again with my head clear of all this mess that I caused... I need to be standing steady for him now, it's my time to take care of him and make amends for all the pain that I've caused to him -

\- You're already talking like his boyfriend... – Kenny smirked.

\- Shut up Kenny! – Kyle exclaimed, blushing hard but with a smile on his face.

\- Relax dude - The blond boy chuckled - I'm not gonna mess with you about this again until this is all settled. Now it's time for you to think and decide what you want to do -

\- Thanks – Kyle nodded.

\- So... Want to go downstairs and play a little so we can leave the gloom behind? – Stan asked getting up.

\- Sure - Replied the red haired boy.

\- Sounds good – Kenny said getting up too.

They all went to the living room to play some video games and enjoy that the pains of such a hard week had been finally left behind.

After a couple of hours playing, the boys did a little break and grabbed something to eat while talking and just having a great time. They played a little more afterward and then, around 8 pm Kyle returned to his home, feeling happy about the whole mess that had had him so worried for a lot of days had already ended and now he was anxious to get back to school and specially to see Eric again.

March 02

Monday came and Kyle got up quickly, trying to get to the bus stop early and hoping that Eric would arrive with enough time for them to talk quietly before starting the day.

After a brief breakfast, Kyle hurried down the cold street towards the bus stop. When he got there, he saw that there wasn't anyone there yet and with a little disappointment he waited for the others to come. After a couple of minutes Kyle saw Stan coming over and they both greeted each other - Hey, you didn't waited for me today... - Said the black haired boy.

\- Sorry about that... – Kyle replied sheepishly - I was hoping to get here early so maybe I could talk a little with Eric... -

\- Oh, I see... – Stan nodded understanding - Well, seems like you're lucky because there he comes – Stan pointed, Kyle turned around and saw Kenny and Eric getting closer.

They reached the bus stop and Kenny said - Hey guys, how are you? -

\- Hey Kenny, everything's ok here – Stan replied.

\- Hi Kenny, how are you? – Kyle said.

\- Fine, fine... - Replied the blond boy.

\- Hey Eric - Said Stan.

The chubby boy had stayed a little farther from them and was looking at the ground, when he heard his name, Eric raised his head and said - Hey Stan - He gave a quick glance at Kyle and looking away again said - Hi Kyle... -

The red haired boy could see a hint of hurt in the brown haired boy's eyes, he got closer, hoping that he could ease that pain he had caused and said quietly - Hi Eric... - Kyle smiled a little to the other boy and Eric responded with a little smile of his own, the last figment of sadness leaving his eyes.

\- Guys... We'll leave you alone for a moment... - They heard Stan saying.

Kyle turned to him and nodded, Kenny and Stan walked away, leaving them to talk.

\- Eric... I'm... Really sorry about what happened throughout the past week... – Kyle started looking directly at the brown eyes of his friend - I know that you've talked with Stan and that he told you about what I was thinking... I want you to know that I am really sorry about thinking like that and that I never meant for this to hurt you... I'll understand if you're mad at me and want us to take some time apart from each other... -

Eric looked at him and after a couple of seconds in silence, he put his hands in his pockets and said - I'm not mad at you... I was hurt when I heard about what you were thinking... And before that, I was really hurt about the way you looked at me, like if you were afraid of me... That really broke my heart... - He sighed - But that's what I get for having lied to you so many times before... I deserve to be doubted... I get it. I'm trying to make things right now, but I know that it's gonna take time for everyone to really trust me... Especially for you to trust me... - The chubby boy got closer to Kyle and put his hand on the red haired boy's arm - I just want to ask you that if something like this happens again, talk to me about it ok? I don't want us to be apart ever again, not like this at least. I don't want to give up on the good times we spent together just for a misunderstanding -

Kyle looked at his friend and saw a warm smile on his face, he smiled back but then looked down - I feel really bad about how much this affected you... Kenny told me that you even had stopped eating... I... Don't want you to be like that never again... I know that you... Love me... But I want you to take care of yourself too... -

\- I know... – Eric nodded closing his eyes for a second - I just let myself go then... But I'll try to be more careful in the future... -

Kyle looked up again and asked - Eric... Are we going to... Keep seeing each other like we were before this last week? -

\- Do you want to? - The brown haired boy asked back, hope and fear were laced on his words.

\- Of course I do! – Kyle answered with a serious look - Those moments we spent together have been the best of my life. I don't want to lose that, to lose you because of some stupid thing that got in my head... -

\- Then we'll keep doing that... – Eric smiled and his eyes shined with happiness - I can't tell you how happy I am to see you smile again... -

Kyle blushed - I'm really happy to see you smile too... - The red haired boy blushed even harder and looking to the floor said shyly - I really want to hug you now... -

Eric blushed a little too and his smile widened - I'm dying to hug you too little guy... -

Kyle felt his heart melting with that and not caring if anyone could see them, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the chubby boy's waist. Eric was surprised by that but quickly responded wrapping his arms around Kyle's neck. They hugged tightly for a few seconds and then separated gently at the same time, both fully blushed but with a huge smile on their faces.

\- That felt so awesome – Eric said quietly.

\- I really needed to do it... – Kyle replied - I missed you... -

The chubby boy's eyes lighted up again and said - I really missed you too... -

They remained silent for a few seconds until Kyle noticed that their friends were looking at them and smiling.

Eric noticed that too and chuckled - Looks like we have an audience... - He turned to them and yelled - Hey, you can stop looking from there like a couple of creeps and come over here already -

They went to where Kyle and Eric were standing and Kenny grinned - It's all over then? -

\- The bad part is... – Kyle replied smiling.

\- I'm glad that this all worked out well – Stan said.

\- Thanks guys, you really helped a lot – Eric replied.

\- I hope that this serves you well to start listening more to me... - Kenny grinned.

\- We'll have to tune up our perv filters then... – Eric laughed - You do say some wise stuff sometimes, but you gotta tone down a little the horny talk... -

\- Where's the fun in that? – Kenny asked amused - Besides, you too enjoy that "horny talk" sometimes so don't try to make yourself look like a saint next to me -

Eric blushed and looked away mumbling something. Kyle and Stan laughed and then the other two joined them. It felt so good to be laughing again all together.

After a couple more minutes, the bus stopped in front of them and they all got in and took their usual seats at the back, talking and enjoying the trip to school.

The rest of the day went by and Kyle was finally able to enjoy being at school again. At the end of the classes, they went back to their houses again, hoping that this peace would last.

March 03

Tuesday's morning came accompanied by a strong wind that made the boys at the bus stop fear for another blizzard to start, leaving them stranded at school. Fortunately, the wind eased down as the morning progressed and when it was time for lunch, Kyle headed to the cafeteria with Eric. They sat at their usual table and waited for Kenny and Stan who had to wait a little more after the class ended because they had to talk with their professor for an assignment they had to do together.

Just a moment after sitting at the table, Kenny entered the cafeteria and headed quickly towards his friends, he sat in a hurry and told them - Whew Stan's not here yet... -

\- What happened? – Kyle asked noticing the worried look of the blond boy.

\- I just heard something and wanted to tell you guys right away - Kenny replied - I just hope that Stan hasn't found out yet... -

\- Just spit it out would you? – Eric said starting to get worried too.

\- Bebe told me that Wendy is dating a senior... – Kenny finally said.

\- What? – Kyle's eyes went wide as he looked at Kenny in shock.

\- So quickly? – Eric asked more calmly - She's a real bitch... -

\- I don't know when they began but it seems like they decided to start showing it off - Said the blond boy.

\- Stan is gonna be devastated... – Kyle said with concern in his eyes - But... Maybe we should tell him... I think it would be better if we were here to support him when he founds out, rather than seeing them in the hallways or something like that... -

\- That's exactly why I wanted to tell you guys immediately - Replied Kenny - We should tell him before someone else does... -

\- But he seems to be over it already... – Eric said.

\- I know him – Kyle sighed - He's trying, but he's not over yet. I've seen how he looks at her... Stan still loves her... -

\- That bitch doesn't deserve him... – Eric hissed frowning.

\- What matters now is that we support our friend – Kenny said knitting his brows.

Right then, they saw Stan coming over. He sat next to Kenny and greeted them; they responded but then remained in silence for a moment, not knowing how to give him the news.

\- Hey, you're all looking really strange... - Stan said - Something's happened? -

Kyle looked at him and hesitantly said - Stan... We heard something that may... Hurt you... -

Stan frowned at his friend with worry in his face - What is it? -

\- Well... - Kenny started - Bebe told me that... Wendy is dating someone... -

Stan's face went blank for a moment, then asked - Who? -

\- We don't know... Just that it's a senior... – Kyle answered looking down.

The black haired boy looked at them and then down to the table. Kyle said - Stan... We're... -

\- Don't worry – Stan interrupted him and then sighed - I knew that this was going to happen eventually... - He raised his head - It's just logical for her to go on with her life... -

\- We're sorry... – Kyle said with a sad look.

\- Don't apologize – Stan replied - You didn't do anything wrong. And neither did her... We broke up, we both continued forward... It's ok... I'm ok... -

\- Are you sure? – Eric raised an eyebrow – It's okay if you're not... After all, you've spent a lot of time together... There's nothing wrong in telling us if you're not feeling well about this... -

Stan looked at his friend and smiled a little - Thanks for that. I know that you want to help me, but I'm good, really. I mean, it's not like I forgot about her or anything... I just decided to go on with my life, knowing that she's not a part of it anymore... -

\- If you need to talk about it, just take it out of your system... You know we're here for you – Kyle said reassuringly.

\- I know – Stan to all of them - Thanks to all of you. But for now, I just want to keep going on. Let's talk about something else ok? -

\- Sure... – Kyle replied, still worried for his friend. He knew that Stan wasn't as fine as he had said, but Kyle decided that it was better not to pressure him.

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about trivial stuff and then returned to their classes, Kyle, Eric and Kenny, always trying that at least one of them keeping close to Stan in case he needed them.

March 06

Days passed by and to Kyle's relief, Stan seemed to be handling the Wendy issue pretty well, although he noticed that every time Stan saw her, his eyes showed a hint of sadness. Kyle decided to do something to at least distract his friend a little, so that Friday at lunch he said - Hey, we should do something tomorrow, all of us... -

\- We could hang out at my place – Kenny replied excitedly - My mom and sister are going out and my brother will be outside like always... My dad will be working but he didn't asked me to help him so I think we'll have the house to ourselves -

\- I can't go... Again... - Eric said disappointed - Some of my mother's friends are coming over and I'll have to be there... - Kyle and Stan looked at him immediately, the red haired boy's eyes filled with terror, Eric noticed that and quickly said - It's ok, they're really good people... They're just some old high school friends of her... They're a nice couple, but every time they come, their son comes with them and I'm supposed to "play" with him... - He rolled his eyes clearly annoyed - He's just a year younger than me but sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass... -

\- You sure that everything's ok? – Kyle asked still worried.

\- Sure – Eric replied smiling at him - Just wish I could hang out with you instead of babysitting that guy... -

\- I'm glad it's just that then... – Kyle smiled relieved - We'll hang out all together again... -

\- Of course, promise to have fun for me - Replied the chubby boy.

\- So, are you coming Stan? – Kenny asked.

\- Of course - Replied the black haired boy.

\- Then I'll wait for you at 4? -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle and Stan at unison.

March 07

Saturday came and Kyle was expecting that the afternoon could serve to ease his friend's mind, at least a little, off the matter with his ex-girlfriend. Around 4 pm, the red haired boy left his house and headed to Kenny's. When he arrived, Kenny was outside coming and going from his father's shop. The blond boy waived at Kyle and signaled him to enter the house and wait for him.

Kyle got inside and after just a minute, Kenny came in too and greeted his friend - Hey Kyle, I was just helping my dad a little, he asked me to help him until you were here -

\- Hi Kenny, it's alright. I can wait for you to finish what you were doing... Or I could give you a hand if you want – Kyle said.

\- Thanks, but everything's set already, I was just organizing the shelves a little - Replied Kenny - Come in to the living room -

The boys went to the living room and sat at the couch - I'm glad that we could do something today... - Kyle said - I know that Stan says he's fine, but I know he's still shaken by the whole Wendy thing, so I just wanted to keep him distracted for a while -

\- I thought the same - Replied the blond boy - I was about to suggest the same thing yesterday -

Then, the doorbell rang and Kenny answered the door. It was Stan; the black haired boy greeted him and got into the house. They went to the living room and joined Kyle.

\- Hey Stan – Kyle greeted - How are you? -

\- Hey Kyle – Stan smiled - Everything's fine -

He sat beside his friend and Kenny sat in the puff that was nearby. They started to talk about trivial stuff and after a while, Kyle asked - Stan... How are you doing about... You know... -

Stan chuckled - Hey, she's not Voldemort or something; you don't have to be so afraid of speaking her name... I'm not gonna crumble every time someone mentions her... -

\- I know but... - Kyle looked down a little.

\- I get it – Stan said - You're caring about me and I appreciate it, really, but I want to move on and the best way to do it is to stop treating that matter as if it were something terrible... People break up all the time and that's not a reason to live sad the rest of their lives... At least that's what I want to think -

\- That sounds good – Kenny said - I'm glad that you think that way, we just want you to be fine... -

\- I know - Replied Stan - Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, I still love her... I think I'll love her forever... I can't forget her and don't want to either. That doesn't mean that I'm obsessed with her or that I will start to cry if I see her again... - He sighed - It still hurts a little to see her though, and it'll keep hurting for a while but I know she decided to go on her own way and I'm gonna respect that -

\- Well... We wanted to do something today to keep you away from that for a while... – Kyle said.

\- I figured that out... – Stan chuckled - Thanks guys, you're really great friends, but I don't want you to keep worrying about this. I can handle it, and I know that if at some moment it gets rougher, then I'll have you here... -

\- Of course – Kenny replied.

\- We'll be here for you – Kyle added.

Stan smiled to them and said - So... Kyle, how's your thing going? Nothing better to keep a mind occupied than helping others with their problems... -

\- Well... It's becoming less of a problem with each day that passes... – Kyle smiled - I mean... Everything's seems a lot clearer now... Maybe that week I spent away from Eric made me realize that I can't be away from him anymore... And these last few days I've been thinking about how it would feel to be with him as... – Kyle blushed - Well, as boyfriends... And I've noticed that when I think of that, my heart beats faster, filled with joy and warm feelings... - He smiled - Just like now... -

\- That's great – Stan smiled - So, are you sure about what you're gonna do now? -

\- A little... – Kyle nodded - It still scares me though... I don't have any experience in this... I'm not sure about what to do or say... But I do feel the need to be with him, even closer than we are now, I can't keep being just his friend... I've started to feel things for him that go way beyond friendship. I'm still terrified of someone finding out too... But the need I have is getting bigger than any fear or doubt that I've had... -

\- Well... That part is the easiest to cover... – Kenny said - It doesn't matter if you're boyfriends, you don't have to be announcing it to anyone... I'm not saying it's better to hide what you feel, but if you're not ready to come out in front of everyone, you can still be with someone and just keep it to yourself, or in your case, keep it between us. Then, when you're ready to open up, you'll already have someone beside you to support you -

\- But what if he wants to tell about it right away? – Kyle asked worried.

\- I don't think that's gonna be the case - Stan replied reassuringly - He hasn't told everyone that he's gay. I don't think he's hiding it out of fear, he just doesn't care what others might think and so he doesn't see the point in telling them that. He told us because it was obvious that we would find out anyway through you, and later, because he wanted us to know how he feels about you. But even if he wanted to tell everyone about himself... I think he would respect your decision of not coming out yet... I've seen that he really respects and cares about what you think and feel... -

\- So, you say that I shouldn't worry about it... – Kyle sighed - That's a relief, really... I wouldn't want to argue with him about something like that... -

\- Kyle... – Kenny said getting serious - What do you really feel for Eric? -

The red haired boy looked at his friend and then to the floor. He remained silent for a few seconds and then raised his head again - I care a lot about him... I want him to smile and be happy. I feel the need to protect him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt again... I want to keep him company and I need him close to feel safe and quiet... I want to help him through anything he could need and I want him to help me if I need it too... I love his smile, his laughter, his voice when he sings happily or when he tells me sweet things as we're snuggling, close to each other... I really like him too... I like how handsome he looks when he's all dressed up, and how he's really handsome even in the morning, just after waking up... With his brown beautiful hair all messed up and with a sleepy face... - Kyle blushed - I love how cute he looks when I say something that embarrasses him, or when I compliment him for something... And his eyes always captivate me... They're so beautiful and deep... - The red haired boy blushed even harder - I've started to like his body too... He looks so good... And whenever I touch him I feel like electricity going through my own body, urging me to... Well... To touch even more... But it's not just a physical thing... When he hugs me I feel protected, secure... And I feel loved by him... Really loved... - Kyle sighed - And I want him to feel the same way... But... I'm still not sure if I'm ready to say that I'm in love with him... -

Kyle looked at his friends and saw that they were smiling to each other and then Kenny said - Dude... How could you say you're not ready to talk about love after all you just said? I get that this is new to you and I'm not telling this to put pressure on you, but what you described now... Well, it only has one word to name it... -

\- So... You're saying that again I'm just blocking myself out?... – Kyle asked knitting his brows, feeling stupid again for not understanding his own feelings.

\- Sort of... - Replied the blond boy - This time I think it could be a little different though... I know how sensible you are with this stuff, and it's great, but maybe this time, it took you by surprise and you're thinking that you should need more time to fall in love with someone... But sometimes, love just hits you like this and it could be just as valid and lasting as a love developed through time... -

\- Maybe you're just wanting to double or triple check everything before taking the leap – Stan added - But if you're already feeling all this for him... I think that you just gotta take the first step and trust in your heart and in his heart too... -

Kyle took a deep breath, feeling the words from his friend making it all much clearer - I guess you're right... Whenever I think of Eric, whenever I'm around him... I feel like I don't need anyone else to make me happy... - He looked at his friends - Don't take it the wrong way... I love to have you with me as my friends... But with him close to me I feel... Complete... -

\- Maybe that's because he completes you... – Stan said - You know... Ever since we've met, you've been one of the happiest and cheerful guys I've ever seen... But I've always noticed that, despite your smile and laughter, there was like a shadow in your eyes... Like something was missing... As the years passed and we started to get into those crazy adventures, I would notice that every time that you argued or fought with Eric, that shadow would grow a little... I could never before tell you this... I didn't know how to explain it to you but I always felt that you needed something else that we or your family couldn't give... And now, since that night when Eric started to change and you two started to be together like you are now... Suddenly that shadow started to disappear... And looking at you now, talking about Eric... I've finally was able to see your eyes fully lightened up... -

\- It's really weird that you say that Stan... - Kenny said quietly - Because I've been thinking the same about Eric... I've always seen that he needed something that none of us could give to him, until he started to talk about how he loved Kyle... The first time he told me about how you had spent the night snuggling... That was the first time that I saw real happiness in his eyes... - The blond boy turned to Kyle with a serious look - I don't know if you believe in fate or something... But I really feel that if two people are really destined to be together, it's you two... -

Kyle remained in silence, his face blank but his eyes were starting to fill up with tears. After a moment he said - I... Didn't imagine that you thought like this... I don't know what to say... -

\- You don't have to say anything right now Kyle - Replied Stan - I know that this could be a lot to take in and we don't want you to feel overwhelmed again... We just wanted to tell you that, if you think you want to be with Eric, then we will both support you and stand by you for anything you need -

\- You know – Kyle said feeling strangely calmed - Talking about this with you, saying all this things about Eric out loud makes me realize that, no matter how scared I still am about some things... I should just tell him how I really feel. It isn't fair that I keep holding my feelings from him... You're both right, I've been unsure of how I feel because it all happened so suddenly that I wanted to think about every little thing before doing anything because I thought that true love was meant to happen slowly... But I just don't want to care anymore about the preconceptions that I had. I can't keep denying my heart... The thing now is... How will I tell him all this? -

\- What's bothering you about that? – Stan asked.

\- I know that I want to be with Eric, I'm sure now that I want to be his boyfriend... But I want to take it slowly... I want to do this the right way, because I want this to last... – Kyle replied serious - But, if I tell him all that I've told you, then he may think that I'm ready for anything and I'm not... I want to do it step by step... -

\- Kyle, you're not gonna ask him to marry you... – Kenny smiled - And I don't think that he'll take it like that anyway... - Then, opening his eyes wide said - Oh!... You're afraid of him wanting to have sex right then? - Kyle blushed and nodded slightly, Kenny chuckled - Dude, he's not like that you know? -

\- But what if he wants? – Kyle asked with a little concern in his face.

\- You just say no... - Stan replied serious – It doesn't matter if he's your boyfriend or not, if you don't want to do that, you just say no. He'll understand - Stan remembered something and put his hand on Kyle's back - Hey... You're still scared about that night? -

\- A little... – Kyle replied closing his eyes, feeling bad about thinking of Eric like that again, but he couldn't forget the night when all this started.

\- Hey, he wouldn't do that you know? – Stan said trying to sound reassuring - Remember how he felt about that... I've never seen anyone regret something so hard like he regrets that... And I'm sure that he wouldn't do anything to harm you, not anymore... -

Kyle opened his eyes and chuckled a little - You trust him a lot now... -

\- I could finally see him for who he really is the other day – Stan replied - No masks, no lies... He really opened himself to us... And you know? It's all because of you... -

The red haired boy looked at his friend and smiled - Thanks... I don't know why I keep stalling myself so much... -

\- You're about to do something really important - Kenny said - It's understandable that you could be afraid... But deep inside, you know you want this -

Kyle felt that the walls that had been keeping him from seeing the truth about his own heart, were finally crumbling. And that filled him with courage to at last, recognize that he really wanted to be Eric's boyfriend.

\- How are you feeling Kyle? – Stan asked.

\- Brave... – Kyle replied with a smile - Thanks guys. I don't think I could have faced all this alone... You even saved me from myself... I really messed it up the other week... Without you I wouldn't be now talking about all this... - He sighed - Sometimes I don't know why I act like this when something affects me... -

\- You tend to over think sometimes... – Kenny said - Maybe that's why you complement so well with Eric... He's really impulsive sometimes... -

Kyle chuckled - You're right... - He sighed - I just hope that we get along together... I mean... Things are going great now... But when there's a commitment in the middle... I know that things can change -

\- If you have a problem then just talk with him – Stan said - Don't keep anything inside... You know how bad that can be... -

The red haired boy looked at his friend - I'm sorry about what happened to you... -

Stan moved his head from side to side and said - Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Just promise that you won't make the same mistake... -

\- I won't – Kyle replied.

\- Now you just have to start practicing your kissing skills for the big moment... – Kenny grinned - You gotta be up to his own... -

\- I bet that you know what you're talking about... – Kyle replied blushing but with a smirk on his face.

\- Wait, what does that mean? – Stan asked really puzzled and then he raised his eyebrows - Kenny... Did you kissed Eric before? -

\- That wasn't the only thing we did... - Mumbled the blond boy with a smirk.

\- What?! – Stan exclaimed with wide eyes - You knew about this Kyle? - The red haired boy nodded blushing.

Stan plopped back to into the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose - Is everyone here doing things with each other? -

\- We could do a great foursome if you don't want to feel left out... – Kenny smirked, Kyle muffled a laugh with his hand.

\- What?! I didn't say that – Stan said getting up again – I don't want to sound offensive guys but I can't think of any of you in that way... -

\- You're not being offensive Stan – Kyle replied smiling - Kenny was just kidding, right Kenny? -

The blond boy said - Of course... - Then with a smirk added - For us to do that Stan would have to gain some weight... -

\- I can't believe what I'm hearing... - Said Stan moving his head from side to side as his friends laughed. He then joined them too and they all ended up laughing for a while until they had to stop to catch their breaths.

\- Hey guys, now that we took the serious talk out of the way, you're up for some fun? - Said Kenny - I could set up the console so we can play for a while -

\- Sure - Replied Stan.

\- I'm in - Said Kyle.

Kenny prepared the console and then they started to play, enjoying the moment of relax after so much thinking.

After a couple of hours of playing, the boys felt hungry and went to the store for some snacks. They had planned to stay outside, maybe take a walk while eating, but the cold air forced them to go back quickly, so they stayed inside and just continued to talk and laugh.

About 7 pm Kenny's mother and sister came back and Kenny said that he had to help them in the kitchen. He looked a little uncomfortable with telling his friends they had to go, but Kyle told him that they should get going anyway, it was getting pretty cold and windy outside, so if they waited any longer they would have to ask their parents to come for them.

Kyle and Stan said their goodbyes and started to walk back to their houses. On the way Stan asked - So... Are you planning on telling Eric this Monday? -

\- No... – Kyle replied - I want us to be alone and in a quiet place... -

\- That sounds pretty good - Stan smiled - You really want this to be special right? -

Kyle nodded and smiled too. Then looked at his friend and with a little concern in his eyes said - Do you think he'll want to... You know... That he'll accept? -

Stan chuckled - Kyle, the guy is dying for you to ask him to be your boyfriend... You know that... Why do you ask? -

\- I don't know... I'm just nervous... – Kyle replied rubbing his left arm - Now that I know I want to be with him, I'm afraid that he won't... I know I'm being stupid right now... But I can't help to be terrified of him rejecting me... -

\- Dude, if you really care about him, you have to stop being afraid or worried about these things... - Said Stan - He told me that he really wants you to be happy, and I think that you feeling bad for something that concerns him would just make him worry and feel bad too... -

Kyle chuckled a little - I'm still amazed about how much he cares about me... Who would have thought, back when we were little, that we would be talking now about how much Eric Cartman loves me and how much I... - He stopped and looked to the floor.

\- Still a hard word eh? - Said Stan - Maybe it's better that way... So when you can finally say it, it will be to the person that's waiting the most to hear it from you... -

Kyle smiled and looked up - Thanks for putting up with all my whining... - Said Kyle.

\- Hey, you're my best friend after all - Stan hit him softly with his elbow. Both boys smiled and continued walking back home.

*****Well, it's been ages since I updated this novel and I'm very sorry about it. I just wanted to post when I had finally gotten the speed again with writing the second book before posting more of the first one, but it's going so slow now that I just couldn't wait any longer. I hope I get back to write on it more...**

*****I hope that you like this chapter. Is kinda a filler although it does have the conclussion to the angst from the previous one and the promise of incredible fluff for the next one XD**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is I need you now by Lady Antebellum**


	14. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 14

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 14  
**

**I can't fight this feeling  
**

March 09

Monday came and Kyle got up of bed in a great mood, anxious to see Eric again. Now that he had decided what he wanted to do about the two of them, he was eager to run to him and tell him everything. But then, he wanted that moment to be something really special, a moment they could look back to in the future and remember with fondness.

After taking breakfast he headed to the bus stop, encountering Stan on the way. They both walked to the bus stop talking and when they got there, they saw that Kenny and Eric were already there - Hey guys - Greeted Stan.

\- Hey Kenny, Hi Eric - Said Kyle.

\- Hey - Greeted back Kenny.

\- How are you? - Asked Eric.

\- Fine... - Smiled Kyle - How was your weekend? Did your guests gave you too much trouble? -

\- Not at all... - Replied Eric returning the smile - Actually, I had a pretty nice evening -

\- Of course... - Said Kenny with a smirk - You feasted your eyes all weekend... -

Eric blushed a little and said - Don't be an idiot Kenny -

Kyle looked at them puzzled, specially at the chubby boy's reaction - What are you talking about Kenny? -

\- Just that the "unwanted guest" turned up to be a real hottie... - Replied Kenny - I had the chance to see him on Sunday morning when I stopped by to say hi to Eric. The guy is really more than just easy on the eyes... - Then he looked at Kyle's face and with wide eyes said - Oh crap! Sorry Kyle... I... -

Kyle didn't knew what face he was making and in fact, he didn't heard the blond boy's last words. He was just feeling how a thousand white hot needles were piercing his heart, filling him with something he had never felt before, but that it was strong enough to make him shiver a little. After a couple of seconds, trying to sound as calmed as he could Kyle said - So, he, they spent the night at your house? -

Eric looked at him with a frown of concern and a little fear in his eyes, Kyle thought that he must had been making a really weird face right then, but he didn't cared - No... They just stopped by to have breakfast with us before they left the town... - Replied the chubby boy, he sounded strange, with a mix of pleading and apology in his voice - Kyle... I don't know what you're thinking but the only thing that I noted of him was that he didn't acted so weird and annoying like always... - Eric looked down a little and Kyle snapped from his heated state, noticing that the brown haired boy looked really uneasy and, sad maybe? More like scared... Kyle rubbed his face with his hands, letting the cold that had amounted outside his gloves to shake off that awful feeling he had been experiencing.

Looking at Eric the red haired boy sighed - I'm... Sorry. I didn't wanted you to be like this Eric... I don't even know what happened to me just now... I mean... It's not like you were cheating on me if we're not even a couple... I... - He looked down and after a couple of seconds he felt Eric's hand on his shoulder and looked up to him, seeing that the chubby boy's expression had eased and now he had a little smile on his face.

\- It's okay Kyle. You don't have to explain anything to me... Are you okay? -

\- Yeah... - The red haired replied boy quietly - Sorry for my reaction... I don't know what took over me... -

\- Everything's alright now Kyle - Eric Said quietly. Kyle felt soothed by his voice and a little smile appeared on his lips.

\- Did I really made such a scary face to make you be like that? - Kyle asked a bit sheepishly.

Eric chuckled and scratched the back of his head a little - Yeah... - Then his face turned serious - I was afraid that you were to think wrong of me... Nothing happened this weekend. I promise -

\- I believe you Eric... - Kyle replied - And even if it had happened something... - He looked away - Well... You're not my property or something for me to get jealous for that... -

Eric lowered his hand to Kyle's arm and squeezed it gently - I only want to be with you Kyle. I want you to know that -

The red haired boy felt his heart filling with a warm and tender feeling and just smiled at the bigger boy. Just then, he noticed that Stan and Kenny weren't next to them anymore. He turned his head and found them fairly away, Kenny had his head down and Stan was talking to him with a serious expression in his face. Kyle couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the scene and yelled - Guys! Everything's fine... -

They turned their heads to him and walked towards were Kyle and Eric were standing. Kenny looked really sorry and said - Kyle, Eric... I'm really sorry for what I said... I wasn't thinking... -

\- That's obvious - Replied Eric, with a somewhat serious tone, then he grabbed the hood of Kenny's parka and quickly pulled it over the blond boy's head playfully and smiled - Then again... It's rare for you to think anyways... - They all laughed as Kenny struggled to take off his hood again. Right then, the bus stopped in front of them and they all got inside.

As the morning passed by, Kyle thought about what had happened at the bus stop. Even if it had turned out to be nothing at the end, when Kenny said those things, he felt really hurt about the possibility of Eric finding someone else to be with before he could talk to him about it... After all, Eric himself had said that he was easily bored, and maybe he had gotten bored of being just a friend to Kyle... That idea made the red haired boy feel really uneasy and anxiety ran trough his mind, telling him to hurry up and just tell Eric how he really felt about him.

But his heart told him to wait, he wanted that moment to be memorable, and not just a rushed up attempt. Kyle remembered the chubby boy's face as he was saying that he only wanted to be with him and that filled his heart with warm feelings again.

At lunch, they were sitting on their table when Eric said - Guys, you want to come to my house this Saturday? I'll be alone then... -

Kenny and Stan looked at each other and the blond boy said - Sorry dude, I gotta help my father at the garage... Since I didn't helped him last weekend... -

\- I can't go either - Stan said - I was planning to finish an assignment I have to turn in for algebra the week after this one... -

Eric looked disappointed and gazed to Kyle with somewhat pleading eyes - I'm free this Saturday... - Kyle said and the chubby boy's eyes brightened - But I have to ask my parents first... -

\- Sure - Eric replied smiling - Just let me know then -

Kyle smiled to him and felt really happy that everything had fitted right so he could have an evening alone with Eric. If his parents allowed it of course...

After the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, Eric said that he had forgotten a book and headed to the lockers telling the other boys that he would catch them in class. They left the cafeteria and walked to their classroom. On the way, Stan said to Kyle - So... Are you gonna take your chance this Saturday? -

\- I think so... - The red haired boy replied - I can't waste such a great opportunity -

Kenny and Stan looked at each other and giggled a little, Kyle looked at them and said puzzled - What's so funny? - Then, with wide eyes said - You did it on purpose didn't you? I knew that things couldn't just fit so perfectly out of sheer chance... You said that you couldn't go so it could be just me and Eric at his house... -

\- Yeah... - Stan replied - We couldn't waste such an opportunity either... -

\- Besides, you haven't had a weekend for yourself in a while - Kenny said - You two deserve it... Although I wasn't lying... I do have to help my dad at the garage... -

\- What matters is that you two have a great time together - Stan added - You've been trough a lot lately and it's good to have a moment of peace... -

\- Thanks guys... - Kyle smiled - I'll try to do my best... I just hope that my parents let me go... -

\- Everything's gonna be fine - Kenny smiled at him.

The red haired boy smiled again and realized that they were already outside their classroom. They all entered and got ready for another class.

After the day ended, Kyle got home, anxious to ask his parents about the next weekend. His father hadn't arrived yet so he waited to do it. Kyle knew that if he asked them together, his father could help him convince his mother. The red haired boy felt grateful that his dad was being really open minded and supportive of him, it wasn't like his mother didn't supported him, but she tended to be way stricter.

During dinner, Kyle mustered his courage and asked - Mom, dad... This Saturday Eric invited us to hang out at his home... - He gulped, the chubby boy hadn't asked him to but he really wanted to spend the night there, so Kyle thought that it was better to ask beforehand, just in case, so he added - And... To spend the night there too... -

Mrs. Broflovski looked at him with a serious expression for a second, but then she smiled and said - It's ok bubala, you can go. As long as you finish your homework before that... -

Kyle barely believed that, he hadn't even needed to convince her! He smiled wide and said - Of course mom. Thanks! - He spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face and waited anxiously to tell Eric that they could spend the weekend together.

March 10

The next day, Kyle got up and dressed pretty quickly, he really wanted to see Eric and tell him the good news. After a quick breakfast, he hurried to the bus stop. Stan met him on the way and they finally reached the bus stop where Kenny and Eric were already waiting.

\- Hey - Said Stan - You two are getting up really early lately... Usually it was us two that had to wait for you -

\- Yeah... - The blond boy replied yawning a little - It's Eric's fault really, he bitches me everyday to come with him so early... I guess he's just eager to see someone... -

The chubby boy blushed a little but didn't said anything. Kyle smiled to him, knowing that Kenny was talking about him. He got closer to Eric and said - Hey I asked my parents about next weekend... - The bigger boy nodded with hope in his eyes - And they said yes! - Kyle Smiled.

Eric smiled wide too - Sweet! -

\- Um... - Kyle continued blushing a little - I also asked them if I could spend the night... I know that you didn't asked me to, but I just wanted to be sure, just in case... -

Eric's eyes brightened and said - Yeah... I didn't knew if you wanted to... But I was hoping that you could stay... -

Kyle smiled to him - So... It's all settled then... - Then he added - But this time let me help you a little the with dinner okay? I don't want you to do all by yourself... -

Eric chuckled - It's nothing really... I just like to do things for you... - He gave Kyle a warm smile - But I would love you to help me... -

Kyle felt his heart warming, like every time that the bigger boy showed him that beautiful smile and just nodded, smiling too. The bus came and they got in, heading to school for another day of study.

March 14

The rest of the week went by like a snail to Kyle, he was so excited about that weekend that he would just skipped those days in between if he could have. Finally, Saturday came and the red haired boy got up pretty early, not being able to stay in bed any longer after he woke up, and went to have breakfast with a big smile on his face.

He was feeling a little nervous too. All the time images of he and Eric, in different sets, with him telling the chubby boy that he wanted to be his boyfriend, crossed over Kyle's mind. He was trying to look for the perfect scenario for that so special moment. Of course that he was still a bit scared too, some times, images of Eric telling him that he was too late, or that he had changed his mind also passed by, but Kyle tried to quickly shake them off. He didn't wanted anything ruining his mood that day.

After lunch, Kyle started to get ready for the big event, he knew that there was still a lot of time before. Eric had told him to be around 4 pm at his house, but Kyle was so excited and anxious that he needed to do something to keep his mind and heart occupied. After taking a shower, he put on his best dark jeans and a plaid buttoned shirt with little red squares inside a grid of light blue lines. He even tried to comb a little his hair. He had been wearing it a lot shorter than when he was little, but it still had some untamed curls, so most of the time, he just let it take it's natural form, but now, he wanted to look really good. Unfortunately his hair seemed to have it's own ideas and no matter how much Kyle tried, it just stayed in its usual, wild style. The red haired boy finally sighed and just tried to accommodate it the best he could with his hands.

At 3:30 pm he couldn't take it anymore and decided to head towards Eric's. He started to walk, fast at first, but then he slowed down. Didn't wanted to arrive too early either. Finally, after 10 min of walking, he got to his friend's house and rang the bell. His stomach felt like there were a thousand of little butterflies flying around at top speed inside and his chest was filled with excitement and nervousness. Just a minute later, the door opened and Eric greeted him with a big smile, signaling him to enter.

Kyle got inside the house and while taking off his jacket, he admired the bigger boy's look. Eric was wearing some really formal dark blue pants, a white buttoned shirt with thin blue vertical stripes and a dark gray vest. His hair was elegantly combed. Kyle looked at him and for a moment remained in silence, Eric was looking really astounding that day and the red haired boy thought that he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. After a couple of seconds he managed to say - You're looking... Really great today Eric... -

The chubby boy blushed and smiling replied - You're as beautiful as always... - Kyle blushed too - But... Today you look even more handsome... - His smile turned a little timid - Is this an... Special occasion? -

The red haired boy looked to the side and said - Well... I came to see you... That's a special occasion to me... -

Eric's eyes brightened and moving closer to his friend, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him, Kyle put his arms around the bigger boy's waist and hugged him back. They remained like that for a moment. Deeply enjoying the so waited embrace after so many days without having the chance to be that close to each other.

They separated a little and looked at each others eyes for a while, smiling warmly to each other.

\- I really missed this... - Eric said softly.

\- Me too... - Kyle replied, then he leaned forward and gave the chubby boy a slow kiss on his left cheek.

Eric's smile widened and hugged Kyle tightly once again. The red haired boy wrapped his arms tightly too for a few seconds and then they separated slowly, their hearts filled with joy.

\- Um... Want to come with me to the kitchen? - Eric asked - I was starting to prepare dinner for later... -

\- Sure - Kyle smiled - What are we doing? -

\- Well, I was thinking in doing some Milanese chicken breasts with herb spiced rice... -

\- I've never heard of that... - Kyle said a bit puzzled.

\- It's something I found on the internet one day, looking for something different to eat... - He looked at Kyle with a little concern in his eyes - But... We can make something else if you don't like that... -

\- Why would I don't like something I've never tried? - Kyle asked chuckling a little - I just said that it's something new to me... But sounds really delicious - Added smiling

Eric smiled too with visible relief - Great! So... shall we go? -

\- Of course - Kyle replied and they went to the kitchen.

\- So, what do you want me to do? - Kyle asked.

\- You don't have to do anything really... - Eric replied.

\- I wanted to help remember? - Kyle smiled - You've been doing these awesome dinners for me all alone and I really want to help you this time... I want to do this kind of things with you... -

The chubby boy smiled - I've wanted to do something like this with you for a long time... -

\- Well... We're here now... - The red haired boy smiled wide.

Eric looked at him for a couple of seconds and finally said - Okay... So, I'll need you to boil some water in that pot - He pointed a large pot that was on top of the counter - Just a little less than half of it -

Then walking to the fridge said - I'll put the chicken in the oven - He took a big plate that had a metal cover on top and placed it on the counter. He lit up the oven as Kyle was lighting the fire under the pot, and then covered a big baking tin with sunflower oil and started to put the prepared chicken on it - I had to make this before, it's a little messy to do it and I didn't wanted you to stain your clothes... - He put the tin inside the oven and said - While we wait for this, we can start making the seasoning for the rice -

\- You handle yourself really well in the kitchen - Kyle said, amazed at how all that looked so easy for Eric.

The chubby boy smiled - I told you that I like to eat well... And being by myself, I had to learn to do it... Besides, it's not so hard once you've taken the pace -

\- By now I would have probably burnt something already... - Kyle replied.

Eric chuckled - Don't be so hard on yourself... It just takes a little practice -

The red haired boy smiled and said - So, what's next? -

\- Now... We'll do a little sauce to mix the rice with once it's cooked - Eric replied - Grab that big metallic bowl and put it on the counter -

Kyle grabbed the bowl and put it where Eric had said, while the chubby boy was taking some little flasks from a cupboard. He put them beside the bowl and said - I don't know if you'll like all that I like to put on the rice... So just tell me what you want to add okay? -

\- I don't even know what half of this is... - Kyle replied feeling a little dumb next to his friend.

\- Maybe you just never saw the ingredients like this before... - Eric said giving him a warm smile - Let's do this, just grab the ones you don't know and tell me if they smell nice enough to put in the sauce -

Kyle was surprised when he felt Eric's arm being wrapped around his waist, looking at the chubby boy, Kyle saw that he was smiling and smiled back, basking in the wonderful feeling of being so close to Eric - Okay - Replied Kyle nodding and looking back at the ingredients. He already knew a lot of them, there was oregano, cut and dried garlic, pepper, both white and black and celery. He grabbed one of the flasks, it had what looked like oregano but it had a brighter green color and looked like it was made of bigger leafs cut in smaller pieces and dried out. He opened the lid and sniffed a little. It had a fresh but strong smell and Kyle immediately liked it - This smells nice - Said - What is it? -

\- Parsley - Eric replied - I love to mix this with garlic... -

\- Sounds good - Kyle nodded. Then he took another flask that had what looked like really small, dark gray seeds. He opened the lid and a strong, almost sweet scent filled his nostrils - This smells good, but I don't think it may fit... It smells a little too sweet for this... -

\- You're picking up the pace really quick - Eric said - That's thyme, and although it smells a little sweet, it's taste is totally different. But you're right, I mostly use it to make tomato sauce or something like that... I grabbed it just in case... -

Kyle grabbed another flask, containing a bright red powder that had a faint hint of sweetness but mostly it had a strong and somewhat hot scent - Wait... I know this... - Kyle said - But I can't remember the name... -

\- That's paprika - Eric replied - That one is fairly pure so if you want to add it to the mix we should put just a little cause it's pretty strong... -

\- Sounds good - Kyle said taking another flask, it had another powder, yellow this time and it had a strong and exotic scent, it reminded Kyle of one time, while in San Francisco, that his parents had took them to an Indian restaurant that was filled with that same smell - This one smells really nice too - Said.

\- That's saffron - Eric said - It gives a lot of color too besides the taste... It goes really well with rice - He smiled - You may not be familiarized with the things in the kitchen, but you have a natural sense to combine these things -

Kyle blushed a little - Maybe... But I'm still a little scared of the bits that have to do with fire and hot oil... Guess I'll just leave that to you... -

Eric chuckled - Well, we could make a great team in the kitchen... -

The red haired boy smiled to him and said - Not only in the kitchen... - Eric blushed a little and smiled to him, Kyle continued - You know, I'm really loving to do this with you... I really like for you to show me new things and share what you like to do with me... And I want to do the same with you... -

Eric came closer to him and said - I'm loving this too... I spent so many nights imagining you here, cooking with me, or just studying together, or showing new things to each other... And now that it's really happening I'm loving it but I'm also a little scared that this all may go away... Well... I'm more than just a little scared, I'm terrified that this could end... - He sighed and gave Kyle a deep and serious glance, but his eyes also showed so much love in them that Kyle felt his chest filling with that warm feeling he always had when Eric did something that showed how much he cared for him. After a few seconds, the chubby boy continued - I don't want to force you to anything or to put pressure on you, but I want you to know that if we were to be together... As a couple... I would do anything to make you happy and to have a lot of moments like this one, so that both of us could really enjoy what life can give us... -

Kyle felt tears amounting in his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around Eric, hugging him tightly. The bigger boy hugged him too and they remained like that for a while, feeling the other's heart beating fast from the closeness and care they felt for each other.

After a moment, they gently let go of each other and both looked at the other's eyes. Eric, with a big and warm smile, gently put his hand next to Kyle's cheek and gently dried the tears from around his eyes with his thumb. Kyle smiled to him and said - That's the sweetest thing anyone said to me ever... Eric I... - A sizzling noise interrupted him and Eric exclaimed looking at the stove - Shit! The water is spilling out - He went quickly to the pot, which had it's cover jumping from the pressure of the steam inside it and was spilling some of the water into the fire. Eric lifted the cover and the bubbles immediately went down. He grabbed the rice from a cupboard and put a generous amount inside, then he lowered the fire's intensity and left the pot without the cover on. Then he returned to where Kyle was still standing - Sorry about that... - He apologized - If I hadn't done that the water would just have consumed itself and we would have to start all over with it... - He smiled a little - What were you going to say? -

\- It... It was nothing... - Kyle replied, he knew that if he could have continued, he would have told everything he felt to Eric, but now, it just seemed a little odd to him and decided to try it another time later, when he wouldn't have any interruptions - I was just saying that it was really sweet what you said... -

Eric looked at him with a little disappointment in his eyes - I blew up the mood... - Then he grumbled - Damned boiling water... -

Kyle chuckled a little at that - Hey, it's okay. You didn't ruined anything. We still got the whole night ahead of us... -

The chubby boy looked at him with a little smile and said - You're right... So... Want to go back to the cooking? -

\- Sure - Kyle smiled.

They started to mix the ingredients that they had picked up in the bowl and Eric put some oil and a little of soy sauce in it to make a nice seasoning. After that was finished, the brown haired boy took out the chicken breasts from the oven and flipped them to the other side so it could get crispy.

\- That smells really good - Kyle said getting closer.

\- Wait until you taste it - Eric smiled - Could you see if the rice is ready? It must be around now... -

\- Um... How will I know? - Kyle asked.

\- Just grab some with a spoon, cool it down under the faucet and bite a little to see if it's already soft - The chubby boy replied putting the chicken back into the oven.

Kyle grabbed a spoon and did what Eric had told him. The rice was already soft when he bit it and said - I think it's ready... -

\- Okay... Let me handle it now... - Eric said - Or even better... Want to strain it yourself? -

\- I don't know... - Kyle replied - I'm afraid of getting burned... Or spilling it on the floor or something... -

\- Hey, have a little faith in yourself! - Eric chuckled - Come here, I'll tell you what to do - He turned out the fire and grabbed a colander that he placed it in the sink and said - Now, put on a couple of oven mitts and grab the pot -

Kyle did so and brought the pot to the sink - Now, let it rest a little over the metal corner of the sink and pour slowly all the content in the colander, watch out for the steam, always stay behind the pot so it doesn't burns you -

The red haired boy hesitantly started to pour the water and the rice inside the colander until there was nothing left in the pot - Great! - Eric said - See? It was really easy -

Kyle smiled to him, a little proud of himself but mostly feeling his heart filled with love towards Eric. Yes, it was love, he couldn't deny it anymore. Being there with Eric, learning something new from him, preparing a nice dinner together, he knew that that's what he wanted, what he had wanted all along. Just being next to Eric, sharing the little things in life, walking side by side, loving each other every day.

\- What's with that daydreaming face? - Eric asked smiling.

Kyle snapped out from his thoughts and blushed smiling a little - Nothing... I was just thinking about how much I like to do these things with you... -

The chubby boy smiled too and said - I'm loving this too little guy... -

Kyle blushed even more and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Eric's cheeks. The bigger boy blushed and smiled wider.

\- So... What's next? - Kyle asked.

\- Now, you could mix the rice with the sauce we made while I take the chicken out of the oven... - Eric replied.

\- Will do - Kyle nodded and shaking a little the colander so it didn't spill any water, took it to the bowl with the seasoning and mixed the rice with the sauce.

\- Well... It's still pretty early to have dinner I think... - Eric said once everything was done - So I'll just put all this away and we can heat it up later... - Kyle nodded and Eric continued - Now that this is ready, want to go to the living room to play a little? -

\- Sounds good - Kyle replied.

They both went to the living room and Kyle sat in the couch while Eric prepared the console. Then, the brown haired boy joined his friend in the couch and started the game.

The boys started to talk about little things while playing and after half an hour, Kyle started to feel the urge to tell everything to Eric, maybe it wasn't the perfect time, but it felt right enough. Besides, he couldn't contain it anymore.

\- Eric... Can you pause the game for a while? - The red haired boy asked - I need to talk with you... -

The bigger boy looked at his friend with a little concern in his eyes and after pausing the game, shifted himself in the couch to be directly in front of him - Is there something wrong? -

Kyle sighed - I've been thinking a lot... About all that has happened this last month... About us... - He paused and saw that the concern in Eric's eyes was growing a little - What I want to say is that I've been starting to feel things since that night at your room... Things that for a time, scared me because I had never felt them before... I guess that's why I thought that awful thing about the hypnosis... But since that, I've realized that what I'm feeling is not something to be afraid of, on the contrary, is something that I've been wanting to feel for a long time even without knowing it... When we're together, like now, when we are doing something nice like back in the kitchen or when we're cuddled up, I feel that I don't need anything else... At first I didn't understood when you said it, but now I know that when you hold me like on those nights we've spent together, I feel at home too... - He gulped and sighed again, feeling his heart racing like if it were about to burst out from his chest, his breathing was growing heavy - Eric... What I want to say is that I want to feel like that even more, and I want to make you feel complete as you make me feel complete. I want to hold your hand and look at your beautiful eyes and let you know that I feel for you the same way you do about me - He blushed - I want to kiss you and feel you close to me. I want to do anything I can to make you happy just as you make me happy... Eric... May I... Do you want me to be your boyfriend? -

Eric remained in silence, staring at Kyle with a blank expression. For a moment, Kyle felt terror starting to grow inside him, thinking that the bigger boy was about to reject him, but then, he saw Eric's eyes filling with tears and suddenly Eric jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Kyle's shoulders and hugging him really tightly. Kyle froze for a couple of seconds out of sheer surprise at that sudden move, but then, he wrapped his arms around Eric's waist and hugged him tightly too as he felt tears running down his own face.

After what it seemed like an eternity, Eric eased the hug and separated a little, Kyle did the same and looked at the chubby boy's eyes, thinking that he had never seen such beautiful and warm eyes ever before, he smiled shyly and said - So... What do you say? -

Eric smiled wide and his eyes glistened - YES! Kyle, of course I want. I want to be your boyfriend and I want to love you and make you happy every day... I love you Kyle Broflovski... -

Kyle felt a couple more tears falling from his eyes and said - I love you too Eric Cartman... - He blushed and slowly leaned forward, until his face was just half an inch away from Eric's. His heart was beating faster than ever before and his whole body felt like it was made from lava. He closed his eyes and hesitantly, pressed his lips against Eric's. The chubby boy felt his heart exploding with happiness and gently pulled Kyle closer to him. For a moment, they just stood still, until Eric started to move a little his lips, kissing entirely the soft and warm lips of his now boyfriend. Kyle didn't knew what to do at first. Being that, his first real kiss, he just let the bigger boy do and then he started to imitate him. Then, Eric started to press gently on Kyle's lips, making them part slowly and gently moved his own, feeling the hot breath of the smaller boy mixing with his own. Kyle felt like there was nothing more right then, but the two of them fused by the touch of their mouths and their hands on each other backs, caressing and keeping them close.

After another moment of brief eternity, they parted the kiss and separated a little to catch their breath. Kyle opened his eyes and met with Eric's, who was looking at him with a huge and warm smile - That was awesome... - The bigger boy said softly - It was the best kiss of my life... -

Kyle blushed hard and said - Really? I... Wasn't really sure about what to do... -

\- It was your first kiss? - Eric asked, a little surprised.

Kyle nodded blushing even harder - The first real one... -

\- WOW... Then you're a natural at this... - The chubby boy said, then he blushed too - I... Feel happy and honored that you let your first kiss to be with me... -

Kyle smiled to him and said - I want you to be my first in a lot of things... My first and my only... -

Eric smiled wide and hugged Kyle once more. The red haired boy hugged him back and they remained like that for a moment. Finally letting their hearts and feelings to run freely towards each other for the first time.

After a while, they separated again and Eric said with a somewhat serious expression - Kyle... Now that we are together... Do you want the others to know? -

The red haired boy looked at him and then looked down - I'm sorry Eric... I feel bad about hiding this, about hiding how happy you make me... But I'm just not ready for everyone to know about us... I'm still not ready to tell everyone that I'm gay... -

Eric gently grabbed Kyle's chin and raised his head - Don't apologize Kyle, I knew that you felt this way, but I had to ask anyway... I know this is still too new for you and that you don't know how to handle it, but it's okay, I'm not expecting you to go to everyone and tell them that you like guys and that you're with one... I respect your times and decisions. I won't say anything that you don't want to be known and I will never force you to come out or anything. I know that you'll do it when the time is right and you feel ready, and I want to be there with you when that happens -

Kyle smiled to him - I want you to be there too... -

\- Besides - Eric continued - You're not hiding anything. We're together for ourselves, not for the others to see. We don't have to be showing ourselves to prove we're together as long as we love each other. That's the only thing that matters -

\- I'm glad that you agree with that... - Kyle said - I was a little scared of this issue... -

\- You don't have to be - Eric replied - I want you to be happy, I would never say anything about this knowing that it could hurt you... - He looked at Kyle - Um... I'm guessing that Stan and Kenny already know about this right? -

Kyle blushed a little - Yeah... In fact, if it weren't for them... I don't know if I could have had the courage to face my own feelings... -

\- Guess I'll have to thank them later then... - Eric chuckled.

They remained in silence for a while, just looking at each other and smiling occasionally. Then Eric said - So... What you want to do now? Want to play again? -

\- Don't know... - Kyle replied - I was feeling more like... - He blushed - Could we just snuggle like that time when we watched a movie? -

A big smile appeared on Eric's face and said - I was dying for you to ask that... -

Kyle smiled too - You can ask me for things like that too you know? - He blushed even harder - We're boyfriends now... -

\- I know... - Eric nodded - But I guess I'm still a little scared of pressuring you... -

\- Eric, if we're gonna be together, I want us to talk about things, a lot... - Kyle said - I want you to ask me things and to tell me if something's bothering you, just as I want to do the same... -

The chubby boy nodded again - I'll do - Then smiling said - So, are you coming over here? -

\- Sure - replied Kyle with a big smile.

Eric reclined on the couch's arm and Kyle laid on his back over his big belly, with his ear next to the chubby boy's heart. Eric put his arms over Kyle's shoulders and his hands on the smaller boy's chest, feeling Kyle's heart beating too.

\- So... - Eric said - You said that this had been your first real kiss... But there was a non real one then? -

Kyle sighed - Yeah... Last year, at Kenny's birthday, remember that we were playing seven minutes in heaven? -

\- Yeah... - Eric replied, a hint of a growl in his voice.

\- Well, that time, when it was my turn, I had to go inside Kenny's closet with Bebe... And well... I didn't really wanted to do anything, we just stood there, staring at each other awkwardly for most of the time... But then, she pressed me against the wall and planted a kiss on my mouth... - Kyle sighed - I didn't moved, a little from the shock but mostly because I wasn't really wanting that. I guess she noticed that too because after a couple of seconds she pulled out and told me to never tell anyone about that... -

\- I knew it - Eric said, the growl getting clearer - I knew that something had happened in there... -

\- Hey... It was nothing really... - Kyle said - I guess that it even helped me realize I didn't liked girls at all... When I was at Kenny's house, just before telling them and myself that I was gay, they asked me if I had felt anything that time... And then I realized that, if it hadn't been Bebe, but one of the guys, I could have maybe felt something... But no matter which of the girls it were, as long as it was a girl, I knew then that I definitely wouldn't have felt nothing... -

\- Still... She stole your first kiss... - Eric said, a little disappointed this time.

\- No, that was nothing - Kyle replied - My first kiss, the one that really mattered and the one that I will remember all my life was just now, with you... -

Eric smiled and kissed softly the top of Kyle's head, then he chuckled a little - I'm glad that you decided to leave behind your jewfro... Otherwise I would be drowning right now... -

Kyle couldn't help to laugh a little too - Hey! Don't be mean... But you're right... I was tired of it... -

\- I never told you before, but I really like how your hair looks now - Eric said.

\- Thanks... - Kyle replied, he made a pause and then said - Eric... Can I ask you something? -

\- Sure sweetie - The chubby boy replied.

Kyle felt his heart melt at that and smiled, but then his face went serious again - Do you... Like my body? -

Eric, that had been the whole time with his eyes closed, suddenly opened them and asked - Why do you ask that? -

\- Just answer me... - Kyle said quietly.

\- Of course I like your body Kyle - Eric replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world - You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen -

\- So... You don't mind me being a little... - Kyle sighed - Pudgy?... -

\- Are you crazy? That has made you even hotter - Eric said and then blushed - I mean... -

Kyle chuckled at that - It's okay Eric... We're together now... I... Like to hear you say that about me... -

The chubby boy smiled - I've always liked you Kyle, even before I could put it into words... But this past year... You got so beautiful that every time I saw you I would be lost staring at you... - He laughed a little - Even Kenny noticed that and would pester me about being drooling behind you... - He made a pause and then said - Kyle, are you uncomfortable with how you look now? -

The red haired boy sighed - Sometimes... When I look at myself in the mirror, most of the times I like what I see... But then, there has been so many people telling me that I got fat this past year and that I should lose some weight... And I was worried that you wouldn't like me like I am now... -

\- Kyle. I love you - Eric said - It doesn't matter if you gain or lose some weight as long as it is because it makes you feel better about yourself. You don't have to listen to the rest of the people. And you should never think of changing just so someone would like you. You have to do what makes you feel fine. And if you're worried about what I think, I'll just tell you that you're looking amazing as you are now -

Kyle smiled a little - Thanks... Sweetheart... - Eric tightened his embrace a little and kissed Kyle's head again - But... You said that you like me even more now... Do you like chubby guys? -

Eric blushed a little - Well... I got nothing against skinny people... But I always was more attracted to guys with a little... Extra meat in their bones... -

Kyle chuckled - It's okay... Looks like Kenny is not the only one then... -

Eric laughed too - But that guy is obsessed with chubbies... I just happen to find them more appealing. Maybe that's why I feel so good about my own body... - He made a pause and then said - Kyle... do you... Like me? -

\- Of course I do Eric - The red haired boy replied.

\- But I mean... Do you like my body too? - Eric asked hesitantly.

\- Look... At first I didn't thought about that... - Kyle replied - I mean, I never had thought about anyone in that way. But then, as we spent more time together, I started to realize that I liked the way you looked too. Not just the nice things you were doing, but also I started to enjoy seeing you... That day when I saw you dancing in the kitchen... I just felt like I needed to see all of you... - Kyle blushed - I mean... Whenever I would look at you I would want to touch you too, and even if I didn't, I would just be happy to see you... You're really handsome you know? In fact, you're beautiful to me... I love your eyes, so big and warm, I like your messy hair and your cute round cheeks... I like your big arms and how warm and safe they make me feel... I love your big and soft belly and the way it moves a little when you laugh... - He blushed even harder - I like to see your... Your butt too... Specially when you walk... I mean... I had never felt... Well... Hot for someone before... But looking at you is like lighting a fire inside me... -

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, then Eric caressed Kyle's chest slowly and said softly - I love you Kyle -

The red haired boy took Eric's hand in his own and said - I love you too Eric -

They went silent again, but it wasn't an awkward silence, they were just too comfortable and happy and they didn't needed to say anything, just remain close to each other.

\- Eric... - Kyle said after a while breaking the silence.

\- Tell me... - His boyfriend replied.

\- How come you never again called me "Kahl"? -

Eric chuckled - Why do you ask? You thought I didn't knew how to pronounce your name? -

\- It's not that... - Kyle replied - I just found it a little strange that since that night, you never said that anymore... -

\- I guess it was just part of who I was before... - Eric said - On one hand I knew that by calling you like that, I would assure me a response from you... Even if it were just one out of annoyance. But on the other hand... It was a way for me to... To say that you were special... To separate you from the rest... You weren't just another Kyle, you were... - He blushed - "My Kahl"... I know that we weren't nothing more than enemies back there... But to me you always were unique, the only one that mattered to me... Then, after we started to get along, I just didn't wanted to call you in a way that I knew it bothered you -

\- You know... - Kyle said - That's really sweet... Even back then, you had those bits of tenderness... Even if you didn't showed them. Maybe that's why I was so eager to help you when you said that you wanted to change... At least subconsciously, I always knew that you were a sweet guy... And this past months I finally was able to see the real Eric, the one that was deep inside you wanting to come out but held back by all the hard things that happened to you... - He sighed - I... Want you to keep being yourself... To keep being the sweet and caring Eric, the one that doesn't hesitate about helping your friends, the one that cares about me and wants to protect me... The one that I love... -

Eric made their fingers to intertwine and said - Well... That's your doing you know? I mean, you're the only one that was able to break the shell that was holding me back from being truly myself... You're the first to have shown me real love and care... - He sighed - Or at least the first one that I was able to listen to... I know now that there were other people that wanted to help me too in the past... But I could never open the door for them... But you didn't waited for me to open the door... You practically shattered it down... -

\- I couldn't just sit there and watch you... - Kyle said, his voice breaking at the last word - Eric... I never felt so scared like that night... -

Eric sighed - I'm sorry Kyle... I just felt so bad then... I didn't wanted to be able to hurt you anymore... -

\- I'm here for you now Eric - Kyle said - You don't have to feel like that anymore. You're making me happy and I want to make you happy and together we can deal with whatever may happen -

\- I know Kyle... - Eric replied - I'm not feeling lonely anymore, and I will never do anything like what I did before... You stopped me from growing into a real menace... -

\- You have so much potential... I know that you can do great things Eric - Kyle said.

\- I know now that I have a lot to give... And I want to do it for us... - The brown haired boy replied - This is making me see a future that I never before could have hoped to have... -

\- I'm really happy that you think that way... - Kyle smiled - I want to help you build that future... I want to be there with you and I want you to be next to me in the important moments of my life... -

\- Nothing would make me happier than spending my life by your side... - Eric said kissing the top of Kyle's head.

They remained silent, feeling each other heartbeats like if it were a lullaby. For a while, Kyle just enjoyed the peace that his mind had been needing for a long time. Laying there, with Eric hugging him, now that everything had been said, he could picture a bright future for him. There were things that he had to deal with still. He didn't knew how he would manage the issue of telling his parents and everyone else about his sexuality and of his newly formed couple. But for now he just had reached a place where he could think about all that more quietly, with a wonderful person beside him, protecting him and making him happy.

After quite a while, Kyle started to hear that his boyfriend's breathing had become steady and slow, like those nights they had spent sleeping together. He chuckled a little and that seemed to startle Eric who jumped a little and said - What happened? -

\- Nothing... - Kyle replied - Were you asleep? -

\- Um... Guess I dozed off a little... - Eric said - Sorry... I was feeling so at peace having you here... Besides, I got up really early to get everything ready for today... - He blushed a little - And last night I barely had a couple of hours of sleep because I was too excited about today... -

Kyle smiled - It's okay... I was really excited for today too... Sorry for waking you up... Want us to take a nap? -

\- No... I'm okay - Eric replied - I know that tonight I'll have a great night of sleep... -

The red haired boy smiled wider, he knew that he would spend a great night too, being able to sleep with Eric again after a long time.

\- Are you really comfortable like that? - Kyle asked.

\- Of course - Eric nodded - Why do you ask? -

\- I don't know... Are you sure that I'm not... Crushing you or something? - Kyle sounded a bit concerned.

Eric chuckled a little - You're really light Kyle... Even if you did gain a little weight lately... But more than that... I guess that you just fit perfectly with me... -

Kyle blushed - I'm not that light... But I have to admit that you have a point there... We do seem to fit together... -

\- Are you comfortable? - Eric asked.

\- I'm great - Kyle nodded - I've told you before... You're really comfy... -

\- Hehehe... I'm glad to hear that you like this... - Eric said - Hey, want to do something else? There's still some time before dinner... -

\- We could play a little more... - Kyle replied - But do you want to? -

\- I don't want you to get bored... - Eric said.

\- I wasn't bored. It's really nice to spend time just resting with you... - The red haired boy replied - Were you bored? -

\- Not at all... - Eric said - But I want to do all kinds of stuff with you... - He blushed a little - Guess I'm just too excited from all that has happened today... -

\- I understand you... - Kyle said - I'm like full of energy too, and wanting to do a lot of things together... - He sighed - But... You know... I want us to go slow... I mean, I've seen couples that start great but then just wither away and eventually they get bored of each other... I don't want that for us... -

\- Me neither - The chubby boy replied - I really want this to be perfect... - He sighed - To tell you the truth, I've been a little afraid of us getting together... -

\- Why? - Kyle asked puzzled.

\- The thing is that we're so different... - Replied Eric - And I'm afraid that you will get tired of me and my recklessness and my stubborn attitude... I'm also still learning to say all I feel, and I'm not gonna lie to you... I still have some of my old thoughts inside... I try to control that, but I fear that one day I may just snap and do something awful... - His voice sounded really worried and sad.

Kyle rotated, almost standing on his knees and with his arms to the sides of the chubby boy to face Eric and said - I'm not gonna get tired of you, I know that maybe we will have to be patient with each other from time to time, but that's something every couple has to face eventually - He looked at his boyfriend's eyes - And for the other part... I know that it's not easy to change years of thinking in a certain way. But you have made an incredible progress and I'm sure that you'll keep it like that until all those bad feelings and thoughts are finally over... And I'm gonna be here to help you achieve that. You don't have to deal with that alone anymore. And it's not something to be ashamed of either, so I want you to tell me if you feel overwhelmed by that again okay? -

Eric nodded and said - I'll do... - Then he smiled - It makes me so happy to be your boyfriend... -

\- That makes me really happy too - Kyle also smiled.

\- Say... - Eric started, then he blushed and looked innocently to the side - Could your boyfriend have another kiss from the most beautiful guy in the world? -

Kyle blushed and said with a smirk - Then you would have to kiss yourself... -

The chubby boy blushed harder and gave him a big and warm smile - You're getting pretty good at this... - Then he got closer to Kyle and both closed their eyes as their lips gently touched, sending shocks of warmth and love trough their bodies. They started to kiss softly, but then, they slowly began to move more passionately. Eric's hands caressed Kyle's back and held the smaller boy closer to him. Kyle wanted to do the same but at the same time didn't wanted to lose his balance and fall over Eric, so he just scooted closer to his boyfriend, feeling his whole body screaming for him to get even closer to the chubby boy.

After holding that deep and passionate kiss for a while, they parted gently, breathing heavily and looked at each other - Wow! you're really getting great at this... And so fast... - Eric exclaimed.

Kyle blushed and said - Maybe it's because I have the greatest master to guide me... -

Eric looked at him for a couple of seconds and just said - I love you so much... -

The red haired boy smiled - I love you too a lot... -

Eric smiled too and said - So... Want to play then? -

\- Sure - Kyle replied. He raised himself and sat beside Eric. The chubby boy grabbed the controllers, gave one to Kyle and started the game again while shifting to be sitting beside his boyfriend so close that they almost were reclining on one another.

They spent another couple hours playing. Kyle had never experienced so much joy, being like that, just playing next to the boy he now finally could admit to love, was making him happier than anything before. Eric meanwhile, was like living in a dream, he had dreamed for a moment like this one so many times, while holed up in his bed on the cold and lonely nights of his past, and now he could at last be close to the boy that had been filling his heart with hope and happiness for such a long time.

After a while, Kyle started to feel a little hungry and said - Hey, I think it would be good to have dinner... If you want to of course -

\- Sure - Eric replied - I'm a little hungry too - He stopped the game and got up reaching his hand to Kyle - Come -

The red haired boy took his hand and Eric hauled him to his feet with ease, then, still holding his hand, the bigger boy pulled him closer until their faces were just an inch away. Eric leaned forward and gave Kyle a quick kiss on the lips. The red haired boy smiled and kissed Eric back.

They looked at each other and Eric said - Let's go then - Kyle nodded and the two boys headed to the kitchen.

When they got there, the chubby boy said - I'll just heat up a little the dinner -

\- Want me to do something? - Kyle asked.

\- You could set up the table... If you want - Eric answered.

\- Sure - Kyle nodded smiling - Just tell me where is everything -

The brown haired boy guided him trough the kitchen until he grabbed all that they would need and so Kyle went into the next room to set up the table. When everything was ready, he went back into the kitchen were Eric was just finishing with the food and they brought the food to the table.

The chubby boy served the dinner for both and then sat beside his boyfriend. Kyle took a bite of the chicken and exclaimed - Wow! This is amazing! -

Eric blushed a little - I'm glad that you like it... -

\- Like it? I love it! - Kyle exclaimed smiling - You cook really well Eric -

\- Thanks... - The bigger boy replied, blushing harder and with a shy smile.

\- You're so cute like when you do that... - Kyle smiled.

\- You're cute all the time - Eric replied.

\- I don't know how I could be so blind... - Kyle sighed - I always wanted to be like this with someone and all along you were right next to me... -

\- Well... - The brown haired boy replied - It seems like I did a pretty good job at making you to hate me... - He looked down a little.

\- Eric, you shouldn't think like that anymore - Kyle said - I know now why you did the things you did and I want to let that in the past. But even if we hadn't been enemies, I guess that I wouldn't have thought like this... I was just too afraid to face the truth, I forced myself to think like I was supposed to, like I thought I should... I never had the courage to think that maybe I could feel different from the norm without being a freak. You are the one that made me think that I could be brave like you are... When you told me that you liked me, and then, when you told me that you felt even more towards me, I started to feel that maybe I could finally face what I really wanted. Thanks to you, I can at last tell to myself who I am and what I want for me. I can finally feel free of the locks I had planted in my own mind and heart -

The chubby boy looked at Kyle and smiled - You are brave Kyle, you've always been. But sometimes, you can block yourself when something really shakes you... I've seen it happen. But now I'm happy that you feel relieved of that pressure... And I'm even more happy to have been a part of that -

\- I guess we need each other... - Kyle smiled.

\- We do... - Eric nodded.

They leaned towards each other a little to share a quick peck on the lips and then, smiling, went back to enjoy the delicious dinner, which they knew was even better since they had made it together.

The boys chatted and ate until they were full and after dinner, they just remained at the table, enjoying each other's company and the many laughs they shared while talking about a lot of things.

\- Hey, want to watch a movie? - Eric asked after a brief moment of silence.

\- That would be nice - Kyle replied smiling - Want me to help you with this? -

\- Nah... It's okay - The chubby boy shrugged - I'll handle the dishes and you could pick a movie in the meantime -

\- Sounds good - Kyle replied and went to the living room to surf trough the list of movies that Eric had available while the brown haired boy picked up the table.

After five or so minutes, Eric joined his boyfriend on the couch and asked - What do you want to watch? -

\- I thought that maybe we could watch another movie like the last one we saw together... - Kyle replied - Unless you want to watch something else... -

\- No, no. That sounds great - Eric smiled - Already saw one that you liked? -

\- This one seems nice - The red haired boy replied while showing a preview of My Neighbor Totoro

\- Oh... That one's great - Eric assented.

\- You've already seen it? - Kyle asked.

\- Yup, I've saw all the movies from that studio - The chubby boy answered - But let's watch it. I don't mind to see it again. I love it -

\- Okay... - Kyle replied - But we don't have to always watch what I like... I want us to do things that you like too -

\- Who said I don't like this? - Eric asked looking at him - All these times I've asked you for what you want to do because it's nice for me to know what you like. And so far I've seen that we share pretty much the same tastes about these things... Besides, I've been bitching so much trough all these years, always wanting to decide what to do, that this is a nice change... Don't worry, if I really want to do something or maybe I would prefer to do anything else than what you said, I'll tell you and we'll both decide... After all, that's how I think a couple should work... -

Kyle smiled - I couldn't agree more... -

\- See? - Eric smiled - It's like we were made for each other... -

\- Maybe we were... - Kyle replied holding his boyfriend's hand.

Eric leaned forward and kissed Kyle's cheek. The red haired boy chuckled a little, feeling his heart bursting with love at the warm touch of Eric's lips. He looked at the bigger boy's beautiful hazel eyes and said - I love it when you do this kind of things... It makes me feel great... Full of joy and love... -

Eric smiled - I'm really happy to hear that... I love you so much Kyle... I want to show it to you every second, I want you to feel how much you mean to me... -

\- You mean so much to me too Eric... - Kyle said with a warm smile, squeezing gently the bigger boy's hand - I really love you... -

They got closer and slowly, their lips got together, fusing them in a warm kiss full of tenderness and love. Even if it lasted just for a few seconds, it felt like hours had passed and when they separated, their hearts were filled with the love they were sending to each other.

Eric sighed with a big smile on his face - Let's watch the movie then, okay? -

Kyle nodded smiling too and selected the movie from the list. Before starting it he asked - Could we?... -

Eric smiled again, knowing what the other boy was going to ask and said - Of course - He leaned on the couch's arm and extended his arms towards Kyle, inviting him to get closer - Come here little guy -

Kyle smiled and reclined over his boyfriend like they had done earlier and pressed play to start the movie.

Kyle was having a lot of fun, enjoying both the movie and the closeness to the big boy who, from time to time, Eric would kiss the top of his head softly or gently caress his chest. Halfway trough the film, in the scene where the little girl protagonist falls into the lair of Totoro and directly on top of the big and fluffy forest spirit's belly, Kyle chuckled - Hey, I didn't knew we were watching a movie about you... -

Eric blushed and chuckled too - Shut up... -

\- But you really are all big and fluffy and soft... - Kyle smiled - I really like that... -

\- And I like how soft and warm and little you are... - Eric replied, tickling Kyle a little.

The red haired boy laughed a little - Hey... I'm not that little... -

\- To me you are my precious little guy... - Eric said softly, kissing Kyle's head.

The red haired boy felt his heart melt with those words and said - You're so sweet... -

\- Only because you make me feel this way... - Eric said - You're the one that brings this out on me... -

Kyle smiled and bringing his boyfriend's hand close to his lips he kissed it softly and then held it back again next to his heart.

After the movie ended, they remained laying like that, just basking in the warmth and happiness they brought to each other. For a while, neither of them spoke until something crossed Kyle's mind and said - Eric... Can I ask you something? -

\- Sure - The chubby boy nodded.

\- You said that you liked guys a little chubby... And I know that Kenny loves them just like that too... - He made a pause and gulped - So... I take it that the son of you mother's friends was also like that... Seeing how much Kenny seemed to like him... Did you... Liked him too? -

Eric remained a couple of seconds in silence and then said - A little... I'm not gonna lie to you... He got pretty handsome since the last time I saw him... But that doesn't mean that something had happened between us, or that I wanted to... Is that still bothering you Kyle? -

\- A little... - Kyle replied - It's just that, the weekend when you had to spend the evening with him, was when I decided to tell you that I wanted us to be together. And I was so excited about telling you and finally be able to be with you... That comment from Kenny, or better said, the possibility that something may had happened between that guy and you... Well, it made me feel something awful... Something that I had never felt before... At the time I said that I wasn't jealous... But to say the truth... I was... I was terrified of someone else taking you away just when I had discovered how much I loved you... Only because I had spent so much time holding out that feeling... -

\- But you couldn't help it Kyle - Eric said - You had to take a time to really know how you felt. It would have been much worse if you had agreed to be with me without being really sure about it... And to find out later that you really didn't felt that way would have been devastating... For both of us - He caressed Kyle's chest - But you didn't had to feel that way... No one was going to take me away from you... No one is gonna do that ever. I love you Kyle. You're the reason I get up every morning and the only one that can make me truly happy. It doesn't matter how many really good looking guys may walk in front of me. I may see that they are handsome, but the only boy I want to be with is you -

\- I'm sorry for bringing this up again... - Kyle said.

\- Don't apologize - Eric replied - I have felt the same way before, and I know how much it can hurt, but I want you to know that you're the only one for me, even if we break up in the future, I will love you forever... -

\- Don't say that... - Kyle said - I don't want us to talk about breaking up when we just started... I really want to be with you as long as I can... -

\- I want that too - The chubby boy replied - But we're really young still... Things may change, and some day we might found ourselves in that situation... I'm not saying it because I think we'll end up breaking up, but it's something that can happen and so I want to give my best to avoid that, I want to do my best effort so we can be happy together -

\- You know... - Kyle said - I'm glad that we can talk about all this... It makes me think that we're doing things the right way and that if we keep doing this we'll be more than fine together... -

\- I feel the same way... - The brown haired boy replied - That's what I like about us... We're so different in many things, but in the ones that matter, we think really alike. That gives me confidence in that we'll get along really well as a couple... -

Kyle chuckled a little - Look at us... Talking about this like a pair of grown ups... You think that other guys our age talk about these things with their couples like we do? -

\- It could be... - Eric replied - Adults often underestimate us, saying that we can't think like this... But we do... Maybe a lot of the people our age are just focused in something else... But I know that there are a lot that, like us, care about these things... That's another thing that I love about you... Sometimes it's so boring to talk with other guys from our grade, most of them just care about sports or some series or show on T.V. or about girls... Maybe that's just what they show to the world though... Out of fear to be left out like a freak... But talking to you is always interesting, I could never get bored of our talks... -

\- I feel the same about you... - Kyle said - I love to talk with you about a lot of things, and I love how you always have something new to share... I really love how smart you are... I know that you could do anything you wanted with just a little effort -

Eric blushed a little - Hehehe... Thanks... Maybe that's right... Although I haven't found yet something that really captivates me... Apart from you of course - Kyle smiled - I don't know what I want to do after school... I don't even know if I want to go to College... -

\- I'm sure that you're gonna find out - Kyle said - There's still a lot of time to think about all that. For now, you just gotta concentrate in doing your best in school, so in the future, when you have decided what you want to do, you'll have good grades and a solid base to do it -

\- You're right - Eric nodded - I'm doing my best already... The other day my Computers Science teacher told me that I was amongst the best in her class... - The pride showed in his voice - I may do something related to that in the future... -

\- I'm really happy to hear that - Kyle smiled - You're really good with languages too... I've never knew someone that could learn so fast as you do... -

\- Well... That may be from all the T.V. I watch... - Eric laughed - Sometimes I like to watch things in a different language... Although I don't know if I'm going to keep taking Spanish next year... -

\- I thought that you liked it - The red haired boy said - You're so good at it... -

\- Well... To say the truth... - Eric said blushing - I just took that class to spend more time near you... -

Kyle chuckled - Really? -

\- Yeah... - The chubby boy replied - I wanted to take all the classes where you were... But I just couldn't stand Art... It just sounds so boring... -

\- It isn't boring - Kyle said - I love it. Although I don't think that I'll follow on that path... I'm more interested in medical science. I find it fascinating how complex life is... It's like we take for granted all that's around us but if only a tiny bit of it failed, a huge part of our lives could just crumble... -

\- But it sounds so unpredictable - Eric said - I like to deal with more stable things better... -

\- I understand you... - Kyle replied - Anyways... We'll see what the future has for us... In the meantime, I'm just happy that we have found each other... It makes all these plans and hopes seem a lot more possible... -

\- That's true - The brown haired boy said - Knowing that we're together makes me think of things that I didn't thought were possible... At least for me... -

\- I'm sure that we'll make our dreams come true - Kyle replied - Together... -

\- Well... - Eric said kissing softly Kyle's head - To me, a dream has already come true... -

Kyle smiled and squeezed gently his boyfriend's hand against his chest. After a moment of silence, Eric let out a little yawn, the red haired boy asked - Are you sleepy? -

\- Mmmm... Just a little... - Eric replied - My eyes feel a little heavy... -

\- Wanna go to bed? - Kyle asked.

\- Could be... - Eric nodded - If you want to... -

\- I wouldn't mind - Kyle replied - I'm not really tired but I want you to catch some sleep. Besides, I love to lay down with you... -

\- Thanks - Eric said, then he smiled - I love to lay down with you too -

\- Let's go then - Kyle said getting up. Eric took his time getting up too and then both of them went upstairs, after grabbing Kyle's backpack as usual. They took a brief turn in the bathroom each and then entered the bedroom.

Kyle walked to the bed and sitting on it smiled, looking at the stuffed green frog that he had gave Eric for his birthday, sticking its head out of the covers - Hey... I see that you're keeping Clyde Frog nice and comfy here... -

Eric blushed and looked away - Yeah... I don't want to just put him inside a drawer or something... -

The red haired boy smirked - Do you sleep with him? -

Eric blushed harder and faking resentment crossed his arms over his chest and said - So what if I do that? -

Kyle got up from the bed and walked towards his boyfriend with a warm smile on his face - That would be really sweet... -

The chubby boy smiled shyly, looking to the floor and said - It's just that... You gave him to me... And when I'm alone, cuddling with him is like cuddling with a part of you... -

Kyle felt tears starting to appear on the corner of his eyes and his heart melted at the sight of the bigger boy being so cute - That's... Even sweeter... - He managed to say softly.

Eric's smile grew wider and unfolding his arms, he extended them towards Kyle. No needing words to get the message, the red haired boy got closer and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Eric hugged him back and they just spent a couple of minutes like that. Then, Kyle separated a little and kissed Eric on the left cheek. Eric smiled and in turn, kissed Kyle's lips softly. They both smiled at each other and then gently parted the embrace.

They changed into their pajamas and Kyle said - Is our little friend sleeping with us tonight? -

Eric chuckled - No... He's gonna have to settle with the nightstand for today - He grabbed the toy and gently put it on the nightstand, next to the lamp while Kyle got inside the bed.

Kyle waited inside the covers, laying on his right side. Seeing that the red haired boy hadn't turned to face the other way like he used to when they slept together Eric asked - You... don't want me to hold you like always? -

\- Of course I do - Kyle replied - But I wanted to kiss you goodnight before... -

The chubby boy smiled and turning off the lights he got inside the bed, laying on his left side, with his face really close to Kyle's. The red haired boy smiled to him and slowly closed the gap between them, making their lips to touch once more. Eric put his arm around Kyle and pulled him closer while kissing his boyfriend back. They kissed gently at first, just moving slowly, feeling the softness and warmth of each others lips. Then, like if their bodies were urging them to be even closer, they started to kiss more passionately, occasionally parting the kiss just for a second to breathe heavily and then going back to that warm and moist fusion. Eric's hand traveled trough the red haired boy's back, caressing it slowly but tightly, like if he didn't wanted to let him go. As the kiss became more and more heated, his hand, almost instinctively, started to go lower until it reached the very limit of Kyle's back. His body yelled for him to go further, but then, suddenly realizing what he was doing, Eric put his hand over his boyfriend's waist and parted the kiss. They both tried to catch their breath back and then Eric asked hesitantly - Kyle... Do you... Do you want to... You know... -

The red haired boy looked at Eric, the moonlight landing directly on his round face. Kyle could see the desire in Eric's eyes but he also could see the love and a little of concern. It wasn't just lust what the chubby boy was showing, but real love.

Kyle looked down a little, knowing that this moment would come eventually and sighed - Eric... I... I know that we're boyfriends now... But I just don't feel ready for that yet... I want to do it some time... But just not yet... - He gulped and with a little sorrow in his voice said - I'm sorry... -

Eric frowned a little, not with anger but with worry in his eyes - Why are you apologizing? I had imagined that you weren't ready for this... I asked that because just now we were so... Passionate, that I thought maybe you could want to... - He put his hand over Kyle's cheek and caressed it softly - You thought that I was going to get mad at you for not wanting to do it? -

Kyle nodded a little and a single teardrop escaped his eye. Eric looked at him and then pulled the red haired boy close to him, burying the boy's face into his chest, feeling the need to protect him growing stronger than ever before. Kyle hugged him back, feeling the love and protection the chubby boy was giving to him.

After a couple of minutes, Eric separated them a little and gently raised his boyfriend's head so their eyes could meet - You should never apologize for something like that. Promise me that you'll never do anything that you don't want just to please me, or even worse, out of fear. I'm your boyfriend, I'm here to make you happy and to protect you and love you with all my heart. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore... -

Kyle looked into those big, beautiful hazel eyes and felt the love Eric had for him and said - I promise... And I want you to never refrain from asking me anything, even if you think that I won't want to do it. I just want to know what you like and what you need. I'm your boyfriend too, I want to make you happy and protect you too - He sighed - I just want to take things slow for now... -

\- I know - Eric replied smiling a little - And I too want to take it slowly... I want all this to be perfect - He got closer to the red haired boy and gave him a quick peck on the lips - I love you Kyle -

Kyle smiled and said - I love you too Eric - And returned the quick kiss.

\- Want to call it a night? - Eric asked.

Kyle nodded and said - Goodnight - He smiled - Sweetheart... -

Eric smiled wide and said - Goodnight sweetie -

The green eyed boy turned around and scooted back, getting closer to his boyfriend. Eric wrapped his arm around him once more and held him close. As he heard the breathing of the bigger boy getting steadier, the sound made Kyle start to drift into sleep, thinking that this had been the best day of his life by far, and that he would always remember it with the same warmth in his heart that he had right now.

*****After a long wait, here's another chapter of this novel. A very special one that ends with the tension about those two getting together... Now it's time to move to another kind of tension... Will they be able to maintain this happiness? I know... I'm cruel... XD**

*****I don't know when another chapter will be up since I try to match the uploading of the first book's chapters with the ones that I'm still writing of the second. But I'm going through a dry time now and it's being difficult for me to keep writing... Although I'll make my best effort to not let this story die...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is I can't fight this feeling by REO Speedwagon**


	15. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 15

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 15**

**No more lonely nights**

Kyle was walking down the forest near Stark's Pond. Somehow, his body felt strange, his steps seemed to be bigger than usual and everything looked a little smaller around him, like if he were standing on the pedals of his bike. But he was definitely walking, he looked forward, some leaves were falling from the trees in front of him, the ground seemed to have a rug made from brown leaves and little bits of branches that had fallen throughout many days. He got past the line of trees and at the distance, he could see someone sitting in one of the benches that looked to the lake. It was a young man, probably not more than nineteen or maybe twenty years old, he was quite big, his broad shoulders looked easily like the size of two Kyles put together, his big arms rested on top of his round belly with his hands in front of each other and his fingers intertwined. His messy brown hair was being moved by the breeze as his face looked at the lake, but his eyes were closed.

Kyle felt inside him that he knew that man. Not only did he knew him but also looking at him sitting there, somehow filled the red haired boy's heart with joy. As he was getting closer, he started to hear his footsteps for the first time, he hadn't realized that this whole time he hadn't been able to hear anything.

The man seemed to notice something, probably Kyle's footsteps on top of the dry leaves and opened his eyes, slowly turning his face towards Kyle. Then, the man looked directly to the red haired boy and a big and warm smile appeared on his face, and his big hazel eyes glistened with joy.

Kyle felt his heart beating faster and walked a little faster too, getting closer to the man in the bench, feeling that he needed to be beside him. The man looked like he was about to say something and then Kyle opened his eyes.

March 15

The bright light of the sun, that entered the room through the windows almost blinded him. He closed his eyes again for a few seconds, trying to protect them.

The ginger opened his eyes again, slowly this time, letting them adjust to the light, and bit by bit, started to realize that he was still in Eric's room. He tried to retain the details of the dream he was having but it seemed to fade away quickly with every second that went by, leaving him only with the warm feeling he had felt at the look of that big smile on the man's face. For a moment, Kyle felt strange, he knew that the walk in the park and all the rest had been just a dream, but for some reason, it had felt so real. Never before had he have a dream that felt like that. The red haired boy sighed as he felt the last remnants of the dream leaving him. Then, he felt the warmth and softness of his boyfriend's big belly pressing against his back and the big arm around his body that held him protectively.

Kyle smiled, feeling happier than ever before in his life. He was laying in bed, with the most beautiful boy in the world holding him lovingly, after spending a great day and night with him. Eric was finally his boyfriend, and he was finally Eric's boyfriend. They would be together, happy and loving each other for as long as they could. That thought made Kyle feel that he didn't needed anything else than to be next to the bigger boy.

After spending a while laying there, just resting and enjoying the closeness and warmth of the bigger boy, Kyle heard how Eric's steady breathing started to turn into little moans and the chubby boy's hand moved a little, pulling Kyle even closer to him. The red haired boy smiled, knowing that it meant his boyfriend was finally waking up - Good morning Eric - Kyle said softly.

After a couple more moans and a big yawn the chubby boy replied - Good morning Kyle... - He caressed the green eyed boy's chest - Slept well last night? -

\- Wonderfully - Kyle said - You? -

\- As amazingly as whenever I sleep with you... - Eric replied kissing Kyle's neck gently, the red haired boy felt a little shiver at that, it felt strange but awesome.

\- I had a weird dream last night... - Kyle said - I can't remember exactly what it was about, all I can recall now is a fuzzy image of Stark's Pond... But somehow I still feel joy from the dream... It left me with a nice sensation... -

\- That sounds really nice - Eric nuzzled Kyle's neck - It must feel good to have nice dreams like that... -

\- Why you say that? - Kyle asked with a light frown - Don't tell me that you never had a dream that left you feeling like that... -

Eric didn't said anything for a couple of seconds and then finally sighed - I'm... Just used to nightmares... I mean, I've had a couple of nice dreams, but even those times, I still felt really bad after waking up... Because my life was so messed up that the dream felt more like a sick joke that my mind had played on me to show me what I would never be able to have... At least with nightmares I could just shrug them off, knowing that it made little difference if I was asleep or awake... My life was just fucked up anyways... -

Kyle felt sadness clutching his heart like if it had been buried under a pile of cold boulders. He turned over and looked at his boyfriend's eyes - I'm really sorry about that Eric... Are you... Still having those kind of dreams? -

\- Sometimes... - Eric sighed - Lately I just sleep without dreaming most of the nights... And the times we've had slept together I haven't dreamed but at waking up I've felt amazingly well, knowing that those mornings where I could hold you close to me were better than any dream I could have had... -

Kyle smiled a little at that - But you said before that you had dreamed about us... -

\- I was talking about day dreaming... - Eric sighed again - I guess my mind is just too fucked up to make such a nice scene without being constantly controlled by me while conscious -

\- Eric I... Wish I could do something... - Kyle said with visible concern in his eyes - Listening to you talking like this makes me... I don't know... I'm scared Eric. I don't want you to need to be in a constant fight with yourself. I want you to be happy - He looked down - I don't know what to do... I'm sorry... -

The chubby boy held Kyle close to him and kissed his forehead - Don't be sorry about something that isn't your fault... This is something that I still will have to deal with for a time, maybe a long time... But I want you to know that you are helping me, a lot. Without you in my life I would had already lost the fight years ago... And since you saved me that day a few months ago, I've been able to even fight back... My mind still has a black side, filled with the twisted thoughts that had plagued it for years... But there's a shining place there too, that started the day I could finally tell myself that I loved you, and you were at the center since that moment, lighting my mind and heart with a warm light. And that place has been growing stronger and bigger since you showed me that you really cared about me. And now I'm finally able to picture myself being actually happy. All of that is your doing Kyle -

The red haired boy felt a couple of tears running down his cheeks and hugged Eric tightly - I promise to do anything I can to help you get rid of that darkness. You're an amazing person and deserve to be really happy. No matter what mistakes you made in the past, I know that you're doing your best to make amends. You're so kind and gentle, so loving and caring... I know that you're gonna be able to defeat the past and I want to be next to you, helping you and loving you all the time... I love you Eric -

The big boy felt a couple of tears of his own falling from his eyes and gently raised Kyle's face to slowly place a warm and loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips - I love you too Kyle - Eric smiling tenderly. They hugged again, holding each other tightly and remained like that for a while.

After a long moment of being just quiet, Eric kissed Kyle's cheek - Sweetie... Would you mind if we go to the kitchen and have some breakfast? I'm starving a little here... -

Kyle chuckled - Of course I don't mind my big and beautiful guy... -

Eric blushed and chuckled a little while getting up, then he stood still and turned to look at Kyle who still was inside the covers - On the other hand... It's fucking freezing out here... -

The red haired boy stuck an arm out of the covers and immediately put it back - You're right... -

\- Well... But I'm really hungry so I'll just have to get dressed... You want to stay there while I make breakfast? I can bring it here after - The chubby boy asked while starting to get changed.

\- No way - Kyle replied starting to get up too - I won't leave you alone in the cold while I wait warm inside the bed. Besides... I was wanting to ask you if I could make breakfast today... You've been doing so much since we started to... Hang out like this... And I want to do something too... -

Eric smiled - Thanks for that... You're really sweet... But I did those things gladly, knowing that they were for you... -

\- That's exactly why I want to do this - Kyle replied starting to get changed too - I want to do nice things for you too... You're my boyfriend after all... And even if you weren't, you still deserve someone doing nice things for you... -

The brown haired boy climbed on top of the bed and got closer to Kyle, then he grabbed the smaller boy by the waist and pulling him closer, pressed his lips against his own. Kyle returned the kiss, parting his lips a little so they could play with Eric's soft and warm ones. Then, they parted the kiss and stared at each other, their eyes shining with love and care for each other.

Eric smiled warmly and then chuckled - I'm loving this... But if we stay half dressed like this we'll catch a cold -

Kyle chuckled a little too - You're right... Let's finish and go to the kitchen... -

The bigger boy nodded and they got back to change into some warmer clothes. After getting fully dressed, they went down to the kitchen, the air was chilly and Eric brought their jackets to put on while they stayed there. Kyle asked him where everything were and told him to just sit and wait while he made breakfast for them both. Eric playfully asked - Are you sure you know what you're doing? -

\- I'm not completely useless you know? - Kyle replied with a fake frown, knowing that the chubby boy was just joking - I may not know how to do those amazing dinners you made for us, but I still can manage to make some decent breakfast -

\- Guess I'll just sit back and enjoy the view then... - Eric said with a grin.

Kyle chuckled a little and started to make breakfast. He took some sliced bread and put it in the toaster, then he grabbed a couple of eggs and some bacon to fry them. Eric almost stood up from the chair when he saw that - You don't have to do that... I know that you don't eat bacon... -

\- It's for you silly - Kyle smiled while signaling Eric to sit down again - I know how much you like it and I won't allow that you miss it just because I'm here -

The chubby boy smiled too and nodded, so Kyle continued with his work. After making the eggs and bacon, he removed the already made toasts and then grabbed some cereal for him and brought milk and orange juice for both of them. With the day being so cold he decided to make some coffee too. He didn't usually drank coffee but he could enjoy a cup from time to time - I guess it's too late to go back to the bed since we're fully clothed now... - Kyle was holding a tray, ready to put all the stuff in it - Where do you want to have breakfast? -

\- Well, I could bring a little heater I have and we could eat here - Eric replied - It's smaller than the rest of the house and so, easier to heat up... -

\- Sounds good - Kyle nodded and left the tray on the counter - I'll prepare some coffee then - Eric nodded and got up to look for the heater that was stored in the basement. He came back and plugged in the heater, putting it close to the table where Kyle was putting everything that he had prepared. They sat in front of each other and just smiled to one another for a moment, then the red haired boy looked at the food - Well, let's start then, before it gets cold -

Eric nodded and started to eat, he took a bite from the bacon and eggs and then exclaimed - This is great! What did you put on the eggs? -

\- A little of nutmeg - Kyle smiled - You like it? -

\- Of course! - The chubby boy replied - I had never thought before to put that in the eggs... -

\- Told you I'm not so useless in here... - Kyle smirked.

\- I never said that - Eric rolled his eyes - I know some things about food mostly because I had to take care of myself for a long time... And it took me a lot of trial and error to be able to do the things I do now... -

Kyle looked down a little - I learned this from my grandma... - Then he looked at the chubby boy - Eric... Don't you have any other family than your mother? -

The brown haired boy looked at his plate - You know I have some relatives in Nebraska... But they're really fucked up now since grandma died... - His voice was quiet but a bit sad. Then he sighed - And from my father's side I only know the shit bag of Scott and that... Man, that some call my father... I wouldn't want to have anything to do with any of them anyways... -

\- Eric I... I don't know what to say... - Kyle replied with his heart filled with sadness at the loneliness of the chubby boy.

\- You don't have to say anything Kyle - Eric looked at him, trying to comfort his boyfriend - You're not responsible for the shit in my life, I've told you that already. I don't want you to feel bad about all the things that had happened to me. I've been living like this for a long time now, I know that the past is not gonna change and maybe I'm better without any of that shit people that are my relatives... I know I need a family, it's what I've been needing all my life, but I don't think I will ever find that within my genetic tree... I know now that I have to build a family of my own, separated from all that crazy shit, with the people that I really care about and who cares about me. Right now, you, Kenny and Stan are my only family. Especially you... - He looked at Kyle and his eyes were shining from the tears that had amounted there - Sometimes, I've imagined us as adults, living together in a nice and quiet home, maybe with a pet dog... Sometimes I've imagined us even having a child... I know that we've just started together, and that you want to take things slow. I want that too, but I have a dream of us, someday in the future, living as a happy family... - A tear finally escaped from the corner of his eye and fell down his cheek before he could wipe it with his hand as an embarrassed smile crept on his lips.

Kyle stared at him with a lot of sadness in his heart from the thought of Eric being so lonely trough all of his life. But the sadness was being over trowed by a feeling of pure and deep love towards him. As Eric was saying all that, Kyle felt that dream growing inside him too. He had never thought about that, thinking so far ahead had always been scary for him, but now he realized that he really wanted that too for himself. He could picture himself, coming home from work and kissing Eric who was making dinner for both and then going to their bedroom to watch a movie while cuddled in their bed.

The red haired boy felt tears coming down his cheeks too but he didn't even attempted to hide them - That's... Beautiful Eric... Sometimes, I tried to imagine something like that, but it was always a blurry image, I never before had someone I wanted to share that future with... But now, It looks so clear... - He sniffed and dried his tears with the back of his hand - I really want that future to come true, for both of us. Together -

Eric dried the tears that had fallen at Kyle's words with his sleeve and smiled a little, this time with determination written all over his round face - I promise to give all of me so that dream comes true. I love you... -

Kyle smiled too and grabbed his boyfriend's hand that was now resting on the table - I'll give all of me too. I love you -

The boys stared at each other for a moment and then Eric chuckled - I bet the breakfast got cold already... - Then he looked down - I'm sorry... It was my fault -

\- Don't be - Kyle replied tenderly - We can always heat up the food, but having these moments is something important for us... I feel that these things get us even closer to each other -

\- You're right - Eric nodded looking at him - But you put a lot of yourself in making this for us... -

\- Hey, it was just breakfast - The red haired boy chuckled.

\- To me it's more than just that... - Eric replied - Everything that comes from you for me, especially if it's something you made yourself, is something really important. Even one of your cute little smiles is like a gift to my heart... -

Kyle couldn't believe such sweetness could exist, and coming from Eric Cartman, and towards him to add even more... His heart felt like being warmed by soft clouds of love and tenderness. He gave Eric a big smile and said - You're the sweetest boy in the whole universe... - He chuckled - I can see now how I fell in love so quickly... -

The brown haired boy blushed - I just say what's inside my heart every time I'm around you... You just light up my life... -

\- And you light up mine too Eric... - Kyle replied still smiling - I'm realizing now that Stan was right when he told me that I had seemed to have some sort of shadow inside me all my life... And that shadow started to disappear when we started to be together... Even if we weren't boyfriends yet, just being near you, knowing that you cared about me and knowing that I cared about you... I can clearly see now that you're the one thing that was missing in my life... -

\- Now you're the one being sweeter than a chocolate factory - The bigger boy snickered, but his face was pretty red and his smile told Kyle that Eric could feel the love he was sending and that is was filling his heart.

After spending another couple of minutes just smiling at each other Kyle said - So... I bet that at least the coffee is still warm... Want a cup? -

\- Sure - Eric nodded.

The green eyed boy got up, grabbed two cups and went to the coffee machine to serve it - How do you like it? -

\- Like I like my men, black - Eric smirked and Kyle frowned at him. The brunet laughed and added - Two spoons of sugar and just a little milk -

Kyle rolled his eyes but snickered a bit while getting it done and then prepared a cup for himself, it was mostly milk with just some coffee and a half spoon of sugar. Then he carried the cups and handed Eric his.

\- It feels really nice in here now... - The red haired boy commented while sitting in front of Eric.

\- Yeah... Too bad that it's too cold to go to the living room and play some video games... I mean, I could take out the big heater if you want to do that... -

\- No, it's okay like this - Kyle replied - I like to just talk with you... Besides... - He looked down a little - If the cold gets even worse, which I think would be the case, I'll have to go back home before it gets to icy for me to walk there... -

\- I was thinking about that too... - Eric looked a little disappointed - But I don't want you to catch a cold or something worse, and if you have to call your dad again your mother will be mad at you... -

\- I'm sorry - Kyle sighed - I wish I had less strict parents... Or better said, mother. Dad is being pretty cool lately... -

\- Hey, at least you have parents that love you, and your mother is strict because she cares about you... -

Kyle looked at the chubby boy with sadness in his eyes, feeling stupid for whining about his parents when Eric didn't even had a father or mother that cared for him. He was about to say something but Eric, noticing his feelings raised his hand motioning him to stop - I didn't said that to whine about not having a real family... Or at least, caring parents... I just said it because you gotta think that your parents do those things because they really care about you and sometimes it's okay for them to be strict, so don't be sorry about it, if you have to go early it's okay, we have a lot of time ahead of us to be together... -

Kyle smiled to the chubby boy - You're so right... - He chuckled - I love it when you get all responsible and wise... You'll be a great dad someday... -

Eric blushed and smiled wide - We'll see about that... I like to think about that sometimes... It could be awesome if we could have a nice family of our own... But I guess that only time will say how things go... -

\- That sounds really nice... - Kyle replied smiling too - We still have a lot ahead of us, but that's a really nice plan to have for the future... -

The chubby boy smiled as he took a sip from his coffee. They spent a while just drinking the hot coffee and smiling at each other occasionally. After they finished, Kyle asked a bit shyly - Could we... Cuddle a little before I go? -

\- Of course - Eric smiled - Wanna go back to the bedroom? We'll take the heater with us -

The red haired boy nodded and they went upstairs again. Kyle sat in the bed while Eric plugged the heater. The room was still pretty cold, so Kyle folded his arms in front of his chest trying to stay warm, Eric walked towards him and caressed his cheek - Want to go under the covers just for a while? We don't have to get undressed again, we can lay on top of the blankets and pull the covers on top of us -

\- That's a good idea - Kyle nodded while taking off his shoes, he got inside the bed like Eric had told and waited for the larger boy to come in. Eric took off his shoes and got inside the bed, pulling the covers over both of them and then wrapping his arms around Kyle's body, pulling him closer to him.

The red haired boy hugged him back and they stayed like that, sharing the warmth and closeness they loved so much.

From time to time, Eric, who had Kyle's head almost buried in his chest, would kiss gently the smaller boy's head and whisper into his ears how much he loved him. Kyle was loving that, as he caressed gently the chubby boy's back. Between that and Eric's heartbeat so close to his ear, the red haired boy started to drift into sleep, it was so peaceful and quiet like that. Then, he suddenly realized that he had to go back to his house soon and that thought planted a great disappointment in his heart, but he knew that it was better this way so he wouldn't be grounded or worse. - Eric... I should get going back to my house... -

\- I know sweetie - The larger boy replied quietly.

\- Wish I could stay longer tough... - Kyle said with a sad voice.

\- Don't worry... We'll do this again soon - Eric replied - As many times as you want -

Kyle smiled and looked up to the beautiful big chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend and raised himself a little to kiss softly the bigger boy's soft and warm lips. Eric kissed him back, holding the smaller boy really close to him, then he released him with a warm smile- I love you -

Kyle smiled too - I love you too... -

\- Well... It's time for you to go... - Eric said pulling out the covers slowly - I don't want you to catch a worse weather than it already is -

\- I know... - Kyle replied - Thanks for caring after me so much... -

\- I'm your boyfriend dumbass - Eric smiled playfully but with honesty in his face - I'm supposed to do that. Besides, I love to care after you... -

The red haired boy smiled and got closer to his boyfriend again to plant a quick kiss onto his lips. Then, both boys stepped out the bed and put on their shoes. Eric turned off the heater and they went downstairs after Kyle had grabbed his stuff.

Standing at the reception, Kyle put on his jacket but the cold was still too much. He stared trough the window and saw that the wind was blowing hard enough to make the day even colder. Eric noticed that too and patted at Kyle's shoulder a couple of times - Wait here - Then he ran upstairs into his room and after a couple of minutes he came down again with a big blue jumper sweater - Here - He handed Kyle the clothing.

The red haired boy looked at him with a puzzled look for a couple of seconds and Eric rolled his eyes faking annoyance but with a smile that said he was finding funny the smaller boy's reaction - It's for you... You're supposed to put it on... - He chuckled a little.

Kyle blushed and looked at the sweater - I know... I was just caught by surprise... - He took the jumper, it was really thick and made of neatly knitted wool. The green eyed boy took off his jacket and putting the jumper on he instantly felt a lot warmer. Eric laughed at him and Kyle asked - What? -

\- It looks huge on you - Eric chuckled - But you do look adorable in it -

Kyle felt that the jumper fitted him really loosely but it felt nice to have it on, just like being wrapped in a big blanket. He smiled - It feels really nice... Thanks Eric -

\- Don't mention it - Eric smiled - Now put on your jacket again before it's too late... -

\- You're trying to get me out of the house for something in particular? - Kyle asked playfully.

Eric gazed at him with a slightly hurt look - No... I'm just worried for you... - He then looked to the floor.

Kyle felt really bad about that and getting closer he hugged the bigger boy - I'm sorry... I didn't meant it that way... I was just joking. I was really stupid... -

Eric hugged him back and said - It's okay... Maybe it's my fault for taking everything you say too seriously... -

\- I'm sorry for that Eric. I'll try to be more careful next time - Kyle looked up and bit the inside of his cheek.

\- No... I love it when you joke Kyle... - The chubby boy shook his head - It's just that I gotta get used to separate one thing from the other... Usually it's me the one telling the stupid jokes... -

\- They're not always stupid... - Kyle said.

\- Not always? - Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

Kyle chuckled - Okay... You're really funny... -

\- That's better - The chubby boy chuckled and kissed Kyle.

The red haired boy returned the kiss and slowly began kissing Eric more passionately. The bigger boy did so too while caressing Kyle's back and holding him close.

After a while like that, they let go of the kiss and just stared at each other while catching their breath. Eric grinned - We'll gotta be careful with this or we'll gonna suffocate one another... -

Kyle chuckled - I'm sorry... I'm just too inexperienced... -

\- It's my fault for not wanting to let go something so amazing... - Eric replied - Your kisses are so addictive... -

The red haired boy blushed hard - I never kissed anyone like that before, but I don't need to do it to know that you're the best kisser in the world... -

Now it was the turn for the bigger boy to blush hard - Only after you... -

They smiled at each other and shared a quick peck - I better get going or I'll never leave... -

Eric nodded and hugged him tightly, Kyle returned the hug and then, staring at Eric lovingly - I love you Eric... -

The chubby boy smiled - I love you too Kyle... -

\- See you on Monday... -

\- See you on Monday - Eric replied while letting go the embrace to open the door - Take care -

\- You too sweetheart - Kyle said stepping outside.

Eric smiled to him while Kyle walked back a couple of steps, not wanting to stop watching at the bigger boy. Eventually, he turned around and walked to the street walk, he turned around again and waived to his boyfriend while smiling. Eric waived back with a big smile on his face and Kyle started to walk away. After the red haired boy got out of his sight, Eric closed the door, feeling that at that moment, he was probably the happiest person in the world.

The wind outside was getting stronger and Kyle feared that there could going to be another blizzard before he could reach his house. The icy air hit his face until it almost hurt, but the warm jumper that Eric had gave to him proved to be a really good protection because his chest felt really warm. Kyle smiled thinking about that and walked faster.

After a while, he reached his house and got inside, felling lucky to had beaten the storm that was brewing outside. His mother came out of the living room as soon as she heard him coming and looked at him with a frown. The red haired boy greeted her with a smile, but then, seeing that her frown wasn't going away he asked - Is there something wrong? -

\- You lying to me is pretty wrong I could say... - His mother replied.

Kyle stared at her with a puzzled look - What? -

\- Early this morning I came across Sharon Marsh at the market - She sounded about to explode with anger - She told me that her son didn't went to the Cartman's house yesterday. And it seems that the McCormick boy didn't went either... Care to explain to me why did you lied to me about that? Why did you told me that they were going to spend the night there too? - Her face turned a little pale - Did you spent the night alone with the Cartman boy? Why? Or did you went somewhere else last night? -

Kyle stood silent for a couple of seconds, feeling a hurricane of worry and terror inside him. He hadn't thought about his mother running across someone who could blow away his cover about the last night. He stared at his mother for a while, not knowing what to say, but then, he started to feel tired of the lies, and specially sick of his mother's reaction every time that someone mentioned Eric. He took a deep breath and tried to no sound too angry - I told you that because of this exactly. Because I knew that they couldn't go to Eric's and that if I told you that only I was going you wouldn't had let me go - He couldn't help but to raise his tone a little, feeling anger growing inside him - Why do you do that? Why do you hate Eric so much? He's changed, a lot! He's being really nice with me, with everyone. He deserves the chance you're not willing to give him -

\- I don't hate that boy... - Mrs. Broflovski started to say, a little surprised by the tone that her son was talking to her with, he had never seemed that upset.

\- Yes you do! - Kyle yelled - I can see it in your face every time I mention him. You don't even dare to say his name like if he were some kind of demon! - Kyle started to feel really heated and he took off his jacket with fury.

\- What's that? - His mother asked surprised, looking at the huge jumper that Kyle was wearing.

The red haired boy looked at it too and said - This is something Eric gave me so I wouldn't freaking freeze out there. He was really worried about me and lend me this so I could stay warm, because I had to walk back home so you wouldn't be upset about me calling dad to pick me up - Kyle stared at his mother, his face red from the anger and his eyes glistening with determination - He has showed more care for me in this last month that most of the people I've known in my entire life. He even stood up for you when I said that sometimes you were too strict. He told me that you were strict because you loved me and that I should never complain about that because it showed that you cared for me. And I know that it's true, but I can't understand why you still hate him so much. He's sorry about what he did in the past and he just want a chance to show that he's good now, and to have friends who really care about him like... - Kyle was going to say "Like his own mother never did" but he realized that saying that would have been too much. He didn't wanted his mother to become suspicious towards the Cartman household. That would have put Eric trough a kind of strain that would just make things worse.

Kyle's mother stared at her son for a while, not knowing what to say. Her frown slowly disappeared then - I didn't knew that you cared about that boy so much... I thought that you always fought about everything... -

\- We did - Kyle replied starting to calm himself too - But he started to change. He doesn't want to be like he was before anymore. And since then, he's been a really great friend to me, and to Stan and Kenny too... He just needed us to show him that we cared about him... He's been really lonely all his life, even if he was around us all the time, he just didn't felt he really belonged in the group... And the rest of the people would just make fun of him for being fat or for not having a father... He had his reasons to do all the bad things he did in the past, but he doesn't just act like a victim and hides behind his past. He has really apologized about all that and now he's one of the kindest and nicest person I know. Eric is really putting his all to be good and I would like for you to give him the chance to prove himself too... - Kyle sighed, fully calmed now - I'm sorry about lying to you mom... And I'm sorry for having yelled at you just now... But it hurt to feel that you hated one of my best friends... -

Mrs. Broflovski stared at his son for a while and then said - I guess I owe you an apology too... Seeing how much you care about your friend, and how you are standing up for someone that's trying to be good makes me proud of you. I did had the idea that the Cartman boy... Eric... Was being a bad influence to you... But it seems that you ended up influencing him to be good instead... I may not know everything about him, but I'm going to trust in your judgment if you really think that he has changed -

Kyle looked at his mother and smiled a little - I appreciate that mom. You don't have to worry about Eric being bad anymore. I know inside that his change is real -

\- You are still grounded for a month though... - Kyle's mother replied - I understand why you lied to me now, but you shouldn't have done it anyways. You have to learn to deal with this kind of things the right way -

Kyle looked down a little - I know... I'm sorry for that... - He looked at his mother again - But I'm not upset about being grounded. I know that Eric was right about this, you're just trying to keep me in the right path... -

Kyle's mother smiled a little - That boy seems to have gotten wiser with the years... -

The red haired boy chuckled a little and then said - I'm going to my room okay? I need to lay down for a while -

Mrs. Broflovski nodded and Kyle went upstairs and into his room. He jumped on the bed and smiled. That could have gone really worse than it did at the end. Now, he felt better about that whole situation and didn't had to live in constant fear of his mother forbidding him to see Eric ever again...

Kyle laid in his bed, unconsciously fidgeting with the huge jumper he still had on. A big smile appeared on his face when he realized about that and then he got the jumper's neck close to his face, smelling it slowly. He could slightly notice Eric's scent on it, a scent that was becoming familiar to him, one that filled his heart with love and happiness.

March 16

Monday came and Kyle got up in a pretty good mood. During the Sunday, a really big storm had fallen and since he was grounded, Kyle felt really bored inside the house. He dedicated the rest of the weekend to read and rest. Fortunately, the storm had already gone when he woke up to go back to school and the weather seemed still cold but nice anyway. As he walked towards the bus stop, the red haired boy was wearing a big smile as he was happy to see Eric once again.

On the way, he met up with Stan and the black haired boy, noticed his good mood immediately - Hey, something really good must have happened the other day for you to be sporting such a smile... -

Kyle sighed, still smiling - Something more than just good... -

\- Aren't you gonna tell me about it? - Stan asked.

\- When we get to the bus stop - Kyle replied. He wanted his two friends to hear about it together. Although he wasn't sure that Eric hadn't told Kenny already, he still sensed that it wasn't the case. The two boys walked the rest of the way just talking about trivial stuff and when they finally reached the bus stop, they saw that Eric and Kenny were getting close as well. They greeted each other and then Kenny said - So... Now that we're all here, are you two finally going to tell me what happened this weekend? -

\- You're being kept in the dark too? - Stan said.

Kyle and Eric exchanged a little surprised look and then a big smile, understanding that they had thought about the same thing.

\- Well... - Kyle started with joy in his voice - We're... -

Eric put his arm around Kyle's shoulder and smiled too - We're boyfriends now... -

\- I knew it! - Kenny exclaimed smiling - I knew that this was going to happen! This is great -

\- I'm really happy for you guys - Stan added with a big smile too - You both deserve to be happy together -

\- Thanks guys - Kyle replied, feeling his heart filled with joy and happiness.

\- Yeah, thanks - Eric added - This wouldn't have happened without you guys helping us... -

\- We just greased the wheels a little - Kenny chuckled.

\- It was time for you two to finally leave the past behind and just enjoy the happiness you obviously bring to each other - The raven haired boy stated.

\- And now you're officially the hottest couple in South Park Junior High... - Kenny announced with a grin. Stan rolled his eyes at that comment while Eric and Kyle laughed.

\- So... I take it that your weekend went great... - Stan ventured.

\- Well, at first I was really nervous - Kyle replied - I knew I wanted to tell Eric that I wanted us to be together. But you know I wanted the moment to be perfect... -

\- And it really was - Eric said holding tightly the smaller boy and smiling to him - I felt really nervous too, I could sense that something big was going to happen that day... -

\- But after we talked about it and well... - Kyle blushed - After our first kiss... Well... Things just went wonderfully from then on -

\- So you finally kissed? - Kenny asked - Awww I missed that... -

Eric chuckled - Well, at least I plan to do it much more times... - He looked to Kyle - If this little guy lets me... - Added with a smile.

\- Of course I'll let you big guy - Kyle smiled back.

\- You're already calling each other with pet names... - Stan snickered - You two fit so well together... -

Both boys blushed and Kyle admitted - I guess we do... So, what about you? How was your weekend? -

\- I helped my dad at the shop all weekend - Kenny shrugged - But fortunately the storm hit big on Sunday and we closed early, so I just played the rest of the evening -

\- I just did a lot of homework - Stan rolled his eyes - I had to catch up on some things and then I just spent the weekend playing at home too... - Then he narrowed his eyes, remembering something - Kyle... My mother told me that she came across yours in the market yesterday... Somehow she thought that me and Kenny were spending the weekend with you two... -

Kyle looked down a little - Yeah... I had to tell that to my mother so she would let me go... I thought that if she knew that it was going to be just Eric and me she would probably was going to say no... -

Eric looked at his boyfriend with a small frown - I thought that you weren't going to lie to your mother anymore... -

\- I know... - Kyle sighed looking at him - I'm sorry, but I thought it was the only way -

\- So, what happened then? - Kenny asked - Did she found out? -

\- Yeah... - Kyle nodded, Eric looked at him with a concerned look - But don't worry... - The red haired boy smiled then - We started to argue, but then I just told her that I hated the way she acted about you - Kyle looked at the bigger boy - I told her that you had changed, that you were really sorry about the past and that now you were being really nice and caring with me and with the rest of us... Then she just told me that she didn't knew I cared about you so much and she apologized about acting the way she did. She still grounded me for lying tough... -

\- She grounded you? - Eric asked - This is my fault... -

\- Don't say that - Kyle replied - It was my fault all along for lying to her. You and her were right all the time, I should have told her the truth and tried to make her understand, and I know that she still grounded me so I could learn to not take the easy road... -

\- So, how severe she was? - Stan asked.

\- I'm grounded for a month... - Kyle looked to the ground.

\- Awww dude! - Kenny exclaimed - My birthday is in a week! You're not gonna come? -

Kyle looked sad but then said - I'm sorry about that... But I'll ask her if I can go to your party... Maybe she'll let me... -

\- I hope so... - Kenny replied - But I'm glad that you managed to get a light sentence -

\- Kyle... - Eric said quietly - Did you told your mother about us? -

\- No! - The red haired boy replied - I'm sorry... I just told her we were friends... I know that I'm still lying to her, but I can't tell her everything right now... -

\- You're not entirely lying... - Eric snickered with a light grin - We're still friends right? I mean, that's why it's called being a "boyfriend"... -

\- You're right... - Kyle chuckled, then he sighed - I just wish I could tell her about all this... -

\- You'll tell her when you're ready sweetie... - Eric reassured him.

Kyle smiled to him and Stan asked - Hey guys... Speaking of that... I guess that you're not gonna tell everyone at school yet right? -

\- No - Eric answered shaking his head - We decided to let Kyle have time to get ready for that... -

\- I'm sorry - Kyle said looking down a little - I feel that I'm being a coward and that I'm dragging you to lie with me... -

\- Don't worry about that - Eric replied - You're not being a coward. This is a big thing to face and it's okay to want some time to get ready... -

\- Besides, we're supporting you because you are our friend and we want the best for you - Stan assured his friend.

\- And now you have a great boyfriend by your side to make you feel even better - Kenny added smiling.

The red haired boy smiled to them - Thanks guys, for always standing up for me and supporting me... - He looked at Eric - Kenny's right you know? I feel stronger now that I have you next to me... -

The chubby boy blushed a little and gave his boyfriend a big and warm smile - I'm happy about making you feel that way... - He got closer to Kyle's ear and whispered - I love you -

The red haired boy's smile grew bigger and he too whispered - I love you... -

\- Um... Guys... You don't have to be whispering that... - Kenny snickered - We all know that you love each other... -

Eric and Kyle looked at him and laughed, feeling happy about having such great friends. Kenny and Stan joined them in the laughter just as the bus was stopping in front of them.

The day went by pretty normally, although with each passing minute, both Kyle and Eric were needing more and more to kiss each other. It was like, now that they had shared the first kiss, they just couldn't spend too much time without doing it again. Right after lunch, they hurried out of the cafeteria, telling their friends that they would join them in class, and went to the bathroom, hoping that it would be empty. Fortunately it was and so, after a moment of hesitation, Eric got closer to Kyle and gently pressed his lips against his boyfriend's soft ones. The red haired boy was shaking a little, both from the nervousness and from the intense feelings that the kiss were producing in him. His heartbeats were fast as a jackhammer and Eric, sensing that, slowly parted the kiss and smiled to his boyfriend - Hey... Take it easy little guy... Maybe we better stop for now, or I'll have to take you to the hospital... -

Kyle blushed and putting his hand over Eric's heart smiled too, noticing that he wasn't the only one with a racing heart - Looks like you need some rest too... - Eric blushed a little - I was really needing this... -

\- Me too - The chubby boy replied - But soon someone will come in... We should get going to class now... -

\- I wish we could do this outside... - Kyle looked down.

\- We'll do it sweetheart - The larger boy whispered softly - Don't stress yourself with that. The only thing that matters now is that we're happy together -

Kyle smiled and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a quick peck. Then, they both went out and headed to class.

After the day ended, the boys took the bus back home and when the were about to say goodbye, Kyle exclaimed with wide eyes - Wait Eric! I forgot something -

The chubby boy gave him a puzzled gaze while Kyle opened his backpack, he grabbed something from there and then handed Eric the jumper he had gave to him the last day

\- Thank you for lending me your jumper... - Kyle smiled, then he blushed and spoke quietly - I couldn't wash it because I kinda... Slept with it... It just had your scent and I... -

Eric gave him a wide grin and a quick hug - You're so cute... - He said while Kyle hugged him back. Then, they let go and just stared at each other with a warm smile on their faces.

\- I'm glad that it helped you yesterday - Eric smiled.

\- It really did - Kyle replied, then he took his boyfriend's hand and gently squeezed it - See you tomorrow Eric... I love you -

The chubby boy held Kyle's hand tightly - I love you too Kyle. See you tomorrow -

Both boys gently let go of their hands and started to slowly head back to their houses. Stan walked with Kyle and after a while finally broke the silence - Wow man... That was something... It really shows that you two love each other... -

Kyle smiled - We really do... -

They continued walking and finally Kyle reached his house with a great smile, thinking that his life had suddenly became much happier than he had ever thought.

That night, during dinner, he decided to ask his parents about Kenny's birthday the next weekend - Mom, dad, I know I'm grounded for what I did but next Sunday is Kenny's birthday and he really wants me to go... And I want to go too... So... May I? I'll stay grounded more time after that if you want but he's one of my best friends and I want to be there that day... - He looked at his parents with hope in his eyes and waited.

Mrs. Broflovski said - But, it's on Sunday? The next day you have school... -

\- It's gonna be early just because of that - Kyle replied - It's supposed to start around 4 pm... -

\- Well son... - Kyle's father said - Since it's the first time we have to really ground you I think we could be a little flexible... -

\- You can go - Mrs. Broflovski added - But don't think that every time it's going to be this way. You have to learn your lesson -

\- I know mom - Kyle replied with a huge smile on his face - I won't let you down - The red haired boy finished his dinner and went to his bedroom, happy that things were going really great now.

*****A year has passed since I started to write this novel (and since I started to write fanfics since this one was my first attempt at one XD) And I thought that it would be appropriate to post a new chapter on this day. I'm still having some troubles to write at a proper pace, but I'm doing my best effort to at least not stop writing anymore as it happened last year.**

*****It's been so long since I posted anything new in this story that I'm really ashamed of doing it now. But know that this story is not dead. There's a lot of stuff already written that I'll be posting as I write the new book.**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is No more lonely nights by Paul McCartney**


	16. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 16

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 16**

**Listen to your heart  
**

March 17

The next morning, Kyle woke up feeling really glad about how everything seemed to shine that day. He knew that it was all because he felt so happy and in love. The red haired boy got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast really quickly, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the beautiful chubby boy that was his boyfriend. As he walked towards the bus stop, Kyle found strange that Stan hadn't met him like he usually did, but Kyle dismissed that idea, thinking that maybe his best friend just had got out too early. In fact, when he reached the bust stop, the ginger saw that no one was there yet, so he waited for his friends to come. About five minutes later, Kenny and Eric appeared in the distance and Kyle waived to them. They waived back and when they arrived the three boys greeted each other. Kyle was dying to give Eric a kiss, even if it was just a small one, and he could see in the bigger boy's eyes that he wanted the same, but the red haired boy decided that it was better not to take such a risk. Both boys gazed at each other and they didn't needed words to understand what they were thinking. So they just smiled warmly to each other and stood as closely as they could.

\- Hey, Stan's not here yet? That's strange... - Kenny asked.

\- Yeah... I was thinking the same - Kyle replied with a light worried frown.

\- Maybe he just didn't heard the buzzer or something - Eric shrugged.

\- Oh Kenny - Kyle said smiling now - I asked my parents last night about going to your birthday and they gave me permission! -

\- That's great! - Kenny exclaimed sounding really happy - It wouldn't had been the same without you there -

\- So, who else is coming then? - Eric asked, happy to know that Kyle was going to the party - Have you talked to anyone else in our grade? -

\- Yup - The blond boy replied - Most of the guys are coming for sure, they have already confirmed it, but I have a problem with the girls... -

\- Why's that? - Kyle asked puzzled.

\- Well... If I invite just some of them the others are going to be upset... - Kenny explained - I already talked with some of them, but I'm trying to decide about Bebe's group... -

\- I thought that you got along fine with her... - The redhead raised an eyebrow.

\- The thing is Wendy right? - Eric ventured - If you invite Bebe and the others, they will bring Wendy along... And if she goes she'll probably bring someone else too... - Kenny nodded looking to the ground.

\- I know that she and Stan aren't together anymore, but that doesn't mean she's our enemy or something - Kyle said frowning a little - Why would it be so bad if she comes? -

\- Honey, it could be a disaster... - Eric replied looking at the smaller boy - Imagine that she brings her new boyfriend along... It would be like.. Like if you invited me to your wedding with Stan or something... I would go of course, because it would be an important day to you, but all the time I would be sitting there, with my heart breaking into smaller pieces every second, watching my life slipping away from me... -

Kyle remained silent for a moment, then he looked at his boyfriend - You would really feel that way? -

\- Of course I would - Eric answered with a somewhat serious tone - You're my life Kyle, I want you to be happy no matter what, and I would not say anything in that moment if I saw that you were happy with him... But inside me, that day, life would be over for me... -

The red haired boy felt his heart warming, seeing how much Eric loved him, but at the same time he felt it being pressed by a crushing anguish at the thought that he could cause so much pain to the bigger boy. He couldn't help but to hug his boyfriend tight. Eric, a little surprised, hugged him back and after a couple of seconds they let go the embrace and Kyle said - I don't want you to feel that way... I want you to be happy... -

\- Don't worry sweetheart - Eric replied giving him a warm smile - I feel that we'll stay together and happy for a long long time... -

Kyle smiled to him but then looked down a little - I understand now that it could be a bad idea if Wendy went to the party... I mean, Stan has to go, we can't be separated by something like that, the four of us have to be there in times like this... -

\- That's why I can't make up my mind yet... - Kenny sighed.

\- You know? I'm tired of seeing one of my friends being torn about something like this - Eric said, a little angry but mainly calmed - I'm gonna talk with Wendy. I gotta know at least why did she broke up with Stan -

\- You really think that it could be a good idea? - Kyle asked a bit worried - You two hadn't seen eye to eye like... Never... -

\- I know, but maybe that's why she could tell me the truth - Eric replied - She's always been a bitch to me, but at least she has always been honest -

\- Don't you want us to come along? - Kenny asked.

\- Maybe it's better if I go alone - The brown haired boy shook his head slightly - She could feel pressured if you were there... She knows that you're Stan's best friends -

\- Just... Don't fight with her ok? - Kyle said a little hesitantly and with some concern in his voice

\- Don't worry - Eric chuckled - I'm just gonna talk to her -

\- Okay... - Kyle nodded - Hey... It's getting late and Stan hasn't showed up yet... The bus is gonna come any second now... - Just as he said that, the boys saw the bus coming towards them. Kyle looked really worried and Eric said - We'll ask the driver to wait a couple of minutes... -

\- No need for that - Kenny said - Look over there

The boys turned towards where Kenny was pointing and saw Stan running in their direction. Kyle stood in front of the bus door and tried to stall it a few more seconds. Stan finally reached the bus stop and so they all went inside the bus. They went to their usual seat and waited for Stan to catch his breath - Thanks for waiting - The black haired boy said between pants - My fucking buzzer broke or something and even my mom didn't realized the time until it was really late... -

\- Told you... - Eric said to his friends a bit smugly - At least you managed to come just in time - Stan smiled to him, still breathing heavily.

The trip to school went by uneventful and the boys prepared themselves for another school day. On the way to their class, Eric whispered to Kyle - Could you stall Stan during lunch or something? I want to take the chance to see if I can talk to Wendy -

The red haired boy nodded and they entered the classroom. The morning went by and when the bell rang, signaling the start of the lunch break, Kyle and Kenny held Stan for a while, talking about the party that was going to happen that Sunday. Eric, seeing that, rushed to the cafeteria and started to look for Wendy. She was sitting in a table with her friends. The chubby boy went there and standing next to her said - Hey girls - They greeted him back, Eric was a little surprised that they hadn't looked with annoyance like every time that he had talked to them before. He shook his head and continued - Um... Wendy. Could we talk after school today? -

Wendy exchanged a curious look with Bebe and the blonde made a grin that sent shivers trough Eric's spine... That girl was definitely the Kenny of their group, at least in terms of perversity... The black haired girl looked back again to Eric and said - What about? -

\- It's something important - Eric replied, trying to not sound too mysterious, lest the rest of the girls would get the wrong idea - But it would be better if we talked in a more... Quiet place... -

Wendy looked at him a little puzzled but then said - Sure... Where do you suggest? -

\- Just meet me outside school at the end of the day and we'll see from there okay? - The chubby boy replied.

\- Okay... - Wendy nodded. Eric nodded back and turning his head to the door, he saw that Kenny was coming inside, clearly looking for him. They crossed sights and the chubby boy rushed away from the girls' table. He went to the table where his friends were sitting and gave Kenny and Kyle a quick smile and a nod to let them know that he had been successful, at least in part. Stan looked at them a little puzzled but then he dismissed that and started eating.

At the end of the day, the four boys walked outside the school and Eric said - Well guys... I'll see you tomorrow then... -

\- You're not coming with us on the bus? - Stan asked surprised.

\- No... I gotta do something today... - Eric replied.

\- You're all acting a little weird today... - Stan furrowed his brow a bit.

\- Not at all - Kenny said nonchalantly - Maybe waking up so late messed up your head... - He chuckled.

\- Very funny... - Stan replied sarcastically - Well then, see you tomorrow Eric -

\- See you Stan, Kenny - He walked closer to Kyle and whispered - See you tomorrow sweetie. Take care... -

\- You too honey - Kyle replied smiling to him - And good luck... - Added lowering even more his voice.

Eric nodded and waived to all of them. The three boys went to the bus stop and the chubby boy went back to the school gates. He waited a couple of minutes and then he saw Wendy walking towards him - So... Here I am... What now? -

\- Could we walk a little? - Eric asked - Let's go to the little square a couple of blocks from here... -

Wendy nodded and they started to walk. None of them spoke during the trip and when they reached the small square that had been built just a year ago where an old office building used to stand, they sat on a bench and Wendy said - So... What do you wanted to talk about? -

The chubby boy looked at her for a moment, trying to think on how to start, then he decided to go straight to the point - It's about Stan... -

Wendy rolled her eyes - I knew it... - She chuckled a little - At least it's not about asking me out like Bebe thought... -

Eric looked at her and involuntarily made a disgusted face - No! - Then he shook his head and remained with a serious look - Listen, I know you may think I'm here on behalf of him to ask you to go back together... And in a way I am here for him, but because he's my friend and I know that what happened between you two affected him greatly -

\- I thought that he was already over me... - Wendy replied raising an eyebrow - At least that's what he told me the last time we talked... -

\- He's trying... - Eric sighed - He doesn't wants to live in the past or to keep mourning your relationship, but even you could see that he still loves you... And I think that he will love you for a long time still... And even if he seems to be okay from outside, I know that he's still hurt when he sees you. I'm here now because I would like to at least know why this all happened. I mean, you were great together, or at least that's what we all thought... Including Stan... -

Wendy looked at him for a couple of seconds, then her look hardened - I don't have to tell you, of all people, anything... What happened between Stan and I is over and I'm trying to go on with my life and you all should do the same -

\- I know that you and I never got along in the past... But don't think about that now. I want to help a good friend to feel better, and if I know what happened then that could help to make things easier for him to move on... - Eric said with a somewhat pleading tone.

\- And since when is Stan such a good friend to you? - Wendy asked - This last month you've been acting different than before, but I'm not so easily convinced... -

\- I left the old me behind - Eric shrugged and then looked to the ground - I'm sorry for all that I've done and I want to make myself a new life, and in that life, my friends are my family, so I really care about them. Stan has helped me with a lot lately and I can't stand to see him hurt anymore. I want to do something for him -

The black haired girl looked at him surprised. She had never heard Eric speaking like that, and apologizing even! That seemed to ease her a little and sighed - Look... If you really need to know... Things weren't going so great between Stan and Me the last few months... He has always been kind and caring with me, and I loved that about him. He was so sensible and attentive... But as the time passed, I started to feel like he had no backbone... I mean, he would just do what I would tell him... Even if I knew that he didn't wanted to go shopping with me or to see some foreign movie or a poetry reading, he would do it anyway... I thought that he did that just because he loved me, but then I started to think that maybe he was just depending on me... I didn't wanted a pet, I wanted a boyfriend. So eventually I started to get bored of that and we started to argue... In the end he just started to look sad all the time and it all got worse for me. I wanted him to change, to do something for the couple, to show me that he cared... -

\- But he told me that whenever he wanted to talk with you about what was happening, you just would get upset or change the subject... - Eric furrowed his brow.

\- Because I knew that if I told him what was happening he would just had agreed with me and returned to act as a pet... I wanted him to realized by himself what was going on and to be firm at least once... - Wendy replied.

\- That's kinda... Wrong... - Eric said with a light frown and a serious look - He never was a pet for you. He just did all that because he wanted to see you happy, and because he thought that doing all that together was making you happy. He just gave all of himself to give you what you wanted because he really loves you - The chubby boy's frown deepened - How can you say that he has no backbone? The guy has went trough a lot of heavy shit without ever loosing it, he's one of the bravest and most determinate guys I've ever known. And he's also one of the kindest too, he's even helped me, the one that was always getting us into some deep mess... - Eric tried not to sound angry but continued firmly - He tried to fight for your relationship until the very end, he tried to figure out what could be going wrong for days, sometimes even without sleeping, and he tried to talk with you about it, only to hit a wall. You say that you wanted him to fight for the two of you? And what did you do? Your idea of fighting for a relationship is breaking up and hooking with some other guy the next week? -

\- At least Joel never hesitates to speak his mind and he just doesn't agree blindly to all I say - Replied Wendy raising her voice a little.

\- Stan only respected you - Said Eric raising his voice too - And he didn't always agreed blindly. He always tried to suggest other things, but you never allowed him to continue. You whine now about him always doing what you said, but every time that he wanted to do something else you just talked him into going with you. I was there many times that all that happened and I saw myself how you always looked upset or disappointed whenever he said that he wanted to do something with us. He renounced a lot of things that he liked just to be with you, because he thought that you enjoyed spending time together. He never depended on you, he's a really strong guy, but he also loves you with all his heart and he just wanted you to be happy. I he were a weak puppet, he would had just crumbled the moment that you left him, but he's been doing great, he decided that it was the best thing for the two of you if he continued with his life, that's why he hasn't even tried to talk you into coming back. Because he respects your decision and just wants you to be fine -

Wendy stared at Eric for a couple of seconds and then her look eased - I thought that he didn't cared about me anymore... -

\- He loves you! - Eric exclaimed - Just because he doesn't makes a scene or comes crying for you to go back with him doesn't mean he's not hurt about this - The chubby boy calmed down too - Look... Just tell me something, honestly... Are you really feeling better without him? -

The black haired girl looked at him and then to the ground - I... Thought i would... At first I was somewhat relieved, it felt good to not feel like I was dragging him along all the time... I never liked that feeling. But then, I just started to feel lonely. When Joel asked me out, I thought that he was perfect... So handsome and smart... And he never minded anyone's opinion... But now I'm just feeling like there's something missing... - She sighed - When I see Stan at school I still feel things for him, and sometimes even a smile comes to me... But then I remember our last days and I just can't stand to see him anymore... -

\- Why? - Eric asked quietly.

\- Because it hurts... - Wendy replied with sadness in her voice - Because inside me I know that you were right just now... I should have done more to solve our problems... I just gave up on us... - She started to sob a little - And now... I don't know what to do. Because I'm getting tired of Joel and how he always treats me like a little kid... But I don't want to go back with Stan because I'm scared of things going back to how they were... - She stopped talking and started to sob harder.

Eric wasn't sure about what to do and hesitantly asked - Do you... Um... Need a hug or something?... -

Wendy looked at him with tears rolling down her eyes - From you? Why? -

\- Um... Because I'm here and we're friends or something like that?... - Eric shrugged - And because I can't see the strongest girl I've known like this without doing nothing? -

She stared at him with incredulous eyes. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out from the boy that had been like a devil incarnate for the rest of the school for so many years... But the look in his eyes was of pure honesty and so she nodded lightly, still sobbing. Eric got closer to her and hesitantly, opened his arms and motioned her to come closer, then he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and softly patted her back as she started to sob harder again.

After a couple of minutes like that, Wendy finally seemed to calm down and Eric asked - Hey... Are you feeling better now? -

\- A little... - The black haired girl nodded. Eric let go of her and she raised herself - Thanks for that... - Said smiling a little - I've never thought I would be crying in your shoulder... Not for a million years... -

\- I never thought that this could happen either... - Eric chuckled - But even if we have fought so many times... I've always respected you... And I couldn't just let you feel so bad without doing nothing... -

\- Thanks again... - Wendy said, her expression became a little serious - Everything you said before about Stan... Did you really meant it? Or were you just defending him? -

\- I don't need to defend him if he's done nothing wrong... - Eric replied stoically - I really think all that I said about him. And I can see that you think highly of him too... Well... I can see that you still miss him... -

\- I... I do... - Wendy nodded and sighed - Maybe I should just stop acting like a coward and face my pride and my fears... I know now that I don't need someone like Joel anymore, that's for sure. But I don't know if I want to go back with Stan... -

\- You said that when you see him, sometimes a smile comes to you - The brown haired boy said - I bet that you feel something inside too... In your heart... -

\- Yes... - Wendy replied looking down - I know that I still love him... But I just don't want to go back to feel like I felt before we broke up... And I don't want to keep hurting him, even with all that's happened, I really care about him -

\- I think that if you two talk about this it won't repeat again... - Eric said - But you have to be totally honest with him, about all, and you gotta listen to him too. That is the only way a couple can last -

\- So you think I should talk with him and try to get back? - Wendy asked hesitantly.

\- No... - Eric shook his head - You should start over, from scratch. Just leave the past behind and start something new as two people that have changed and grown from the past experiences -

\- Maybe you're right... - Wendy nodded - At least I'll think about it - Then she chuckled - You sound like a really wise guy... I never thought that you could think something like that... How do you know so much about couples anyway? -

Eric chuckled - I'm just saying how I think that things should be... I've been thinking a lot about this kind of stuff because... - He blushed a little - Because I wanted that the day I could finally be with the person I love it would be perfect... -

\- Sooo you are in love with someone? - Wendy asked with a smirk.

Eric looked away - That's not what we were talking about here... -

The black haired girl laughed a little - Is it one of the girls in our grade? -

\- No! - Eric exclaimed, again making a disgusted face.

\- Wow, calm down... They're not so ugly... - Then she narrowed her eyes - It's not me right? -

\- Again NO - Eric pouted a bit folding his arms in front of his chest.

Wendy widened her eyes - No way... Could it be that it's not a... Girl at all? Are you?... - The chubby boy looked away again, blushing harder and Wendy said - Hey, there's nothing wrong about that... Really. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone... -

Eric looked at her and after a few seconds just nodded lightly.

\- I never thought that you could like... Guys... - Wendy said - You always talked trash about gay people... -

\- I was an asshole back then okay? - Eric rolled his eyes - But I'm not like that anymore -

\- I can see that... - The black haired girl nodded - Wait, you're not in love with Stan right? -

Eric sighed - No, he's just a friend, a good one, but I could never like him... He's just not my... Type... - He sighed again - Look, don't keep poking about this okay? You'll know eventually... I'm not afraid for myself, but for now, as fewer the people that knows about this the better -

\- That's fine - Wendy replied and after a brief pause, she smiled a bit - You've really changed a lot... I can see it now. I don't know what happened that made you change so suddenly but I'm glad that you're now being a nice person... I always thought that you had a lot of potential and I hated to see your smarts getting wasted in doing evil things... - Her smile grew - I hope that you and the guy you love can be happy... -

\- Thanks - Eric smiled back - And I hope that you and Stan can solve all this... I really think that you're made for one another -

\- Thanks... - Wendy replied - And thanks for all of this. I needed to open my eyes and you helped me to do it -

\- Don't mention it - Eric said while getting up - We should get going... It's getting late and cold in here... -

\- You're right - The black haired girl replied - See you tomorrow at school then -

\- See you tomorrow - Eric nodded and waived to her starting to walk back to his house, feeling really glad that things had turned out well.

*****Here's a rather short chapter where we get to see Eric's change in one of the stronger ways, since he's helping his once worst enemy aside from Kyle.**

*****Sorry for not updating this story sooner. It has been very difficult for me to write lately but I tried to make the effort to at least have something more prepared to not let this story die...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Listen to your heart by Roxette**


	17. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 17

**Love is a battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 17**

**Birthday**

March 18

Morning came again and Kyle woke up feeling good but wondering if everything had went good between Eric and Wendy. He got dressed and after taking breakfast, he headed to the bus stop. Stan met up with him on the way and they talked about trivial stuff until they arrived. The boys waited for their friends to come and just a couple of minutes after, Eric and Kenny joined them.

After all of them greeted each other Stan asked - Hey Eric, everything went okay yesterday? -

The chubby boy gazed at him with a puzzled look and then his eyes widened and he looked to Kyle and then back to Stan - Why... Why you ask? - The brunet managed to say.

\- You said that you had to do something... - Stan replied finding his friend's reaction really strange.

\- Um... Oh yeah... - Eric said feeling a little relieved - It was just an errand... I had to buy something. Nothing serious -

\- Oh, okay - Stan shrugged and looked to the street.

Eric looked at Kyle and the red haired boy shrugged, not knowing what had happened. The bus came and the boys traveled to school. When they were walking towards the classroom, Eric motioned Kyle to come closer and both stranded behind a little from the other two - I panicked back there... I thought that you had told him about my talk with Wendy... -

\- I didn't told him anything... - Kyle replied - He just asked out of curiosity. But tell me... How did it went? -

Eric smiled - I think it went better than I had expected... I'll tell you the details when we have a little time, but I think that everything is gonna be fine -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend and smiled too - That sounds great... Thanks for doing this... -

\- You don't have to thank me honey - Eric smiled - Stan is my friend too and I want him to be fine -

\- I'm really happy that you're being so nice... - Kyle said - You're the best boyfriend there is you know? -

The chubby boy blushed - Don't tell me that kind of things in here... It just makes me want to grab you and kiss you for hours... -

Kyle chuckled - Only when I say those things? -

\- I want to do it all the time actually... - Eric answered with a grin - But it feels so good when you tell me this... It makes me want to be even better... -

Kyle smiled wide and whispered - I love you -

Eric smiled too and whispered - I love you... -

They both got into the class with a huge smile in their faces and got ready for another day of studying.

March 22

The rest of the week went by and that Sunday, Kyle was waiting anxiously for the afternoon to come so he could go to Kenny's birthday party. Around 3 pm he started to get ready and then just sat in the living room couch to wait until it was time to leave. Around 3:30 pm he left the house and headed towards his friend's. On the way, he passed by Eric's house to see if he was still there but nobody answered the door so he continued walking, thinking that Eric must had already left.

Just five minutes after 4 pm he reached Kenny's house and rang the doorbell. Less than a minute after, the door opened and Kenny greeted him - Hey dude! Come in -

\- Hi Kenny - Kyle greeted, he entered and then handed his friend a package wrapped with orange bright paper and a yellow gift bow on top - Happy birthday -

\- Thanks man - Kenny smiled, he unwrapped the paper and saw that inside, there was the latest Lost Planet game, he looked at Kyle and his smile widened - Wow man! This is great! I've been wanting this one so bad since it came out -

Kyle smiled too - I'm glad that you like it, I knew how much you liked the other three -

The blond boy nodded enthusiastically - Yeah, I love them. Hey, leave your jacket here and come to the back. We're setting up shop there since the day looks so nice -

Kyle left his jacket in the rack next to the door and followed his friend to the backyard, where his father was making some hamburgers in the grill and his mother was coming in and out of the kitchen with glasses, plates and everything that they would need for the party. Kenny's brother and sister were helping their mother setting up the tables that they had put in the backyard and they were being helped by Eric. When Kyle greeted Kenny's family, Eric raised his head and smiled wide. He went to where his friends were standing and greeted Kyle - Hi Kyle... - He smiled warmly to him and the red haired boy replied - Hi Eric, I passed by your house on the way... I imagined that you were going to be here since there wasn't nobody there... -

\- There was no one? - Eric asked a little puzzled, then he sighed - My mother must have went out... -

\- Are you okay? - Kyle asked a little concerned.

\- Sure - The chubby boy shrugged - I'm used already to that... - He smiled - Anyways... Care to give us a hand with the tables? -

\- Sure - Kyle nodded with a half smile.

\- Oh! I gotta show you what Eric gave me - Kenny exclaimed and ran inside the house without waiting for a response. Eric chuckled a little at Kyle's puzzled look and then Kenny came back with a big bag that appeared to be from one of the fancy shops from the mall, the blond boy pulled from inside a big parka, pretty similar to the one Kenny always used, but it looked a little bigger and way thicker and warmer. The fabric was waterproof and the details on the many pockets and hood looked really neat. Kenny put it on and turned around a couple of times - Ta-da! What do you think? -

\- It's great! - Kyle smiled - And it fits you perfectly too. It also looks really warm -

\- It is - Kenny grinned, his eyes shinning - And the sleeves can be extended a little, so even if I grow up I'll still be able to use it -

\- Kenny! Put your gift back inside! - The boys heard Mrs. McCormick saying - You're gonna stain it and it's brand new -

\- Okay mom! - Kenny rolled his eyes - I'll be right back guys - Said to his friends and went back inside.

Kyle looked at Eric, who had a smile on his face and said - Wow, that looked really great but... Wasn't it too expensive? I know that store and my mom always complains about it being too pricey... -

The chubby boy looked at his boyfriend and shrugged - Well... It was a little expensive... But the guy deserves it - He lowered his voice - I've been seeing that his old parka doesn't fit him well anymore... And it's a little broken in some places... At first I thought about giving him a game or something, but then I remembered that he was always cold and I know that his parents are doing fairly well now, but they must still be paying bills or something because they still haven't bought any new clothes for Kenny... So I decided to give him this. It's really cool and warm, and he'll be able to use it for a long time -

Kyle stared at his boyfriend, amazed by all the thought that he had put into Kenny's birthday gift. And he seemed to have made the right choice, the blond boy looked delighted with the gift.

\- You're being really dedicated and nice with all of us... - Kyle finally said - It's great to see you doing this -

Eric blushed a little - I just want to do the best for the people that have saved my life and gave it meaning... - He smiled - If it weren't for the three of you I would have been really miserable trough all my life. And Kenny stood by me even when everyone else had shut me out... I'm not saying that you weren't kind to me, but he seemed to always try to see the bright side in everything, even in me... I just wish I could do more for all of you... -

Kyle put his hand over his boyfriend's shoulder and said - You're doing a lot for us already, you've helped Stan when he needed it the most, you're making me the happiest person on earth and now this... We all appreciate what you're doing and we all care about you too - He smiled - And I love you with all I am. You're the greatest person I know... -

Eric gave a huge and warm smile to Kyle and said - I love you too, with all I am... -

The red haired boy squeezed gently Eric's shoulder and said with a grin - I want to kiss you so bad right now... -

Eric chuckled - Don't tell me that twice or I'll just drag you to the bathroom and keep you there until the party ends... -

\- That doesn't sounds so bad... - Kyle replied grinning even more - But it would be rude of us to do that... We're here to enjoy the afternoon with our friends -

\- Awww But I want a kiss... - Eric whined with a cute childish tone.

Kyle chuckled - Maybe later... -

The chubby boy chuckled too just as Kenny was coming back with Stan - Sorry it took me so long, I had to prepare some things and then this guy came... - The blond boy said, and noticing the complicity look on his friends eyes said - Did I missed something here? -

Eric laughed - Nothing really... - He looked at Stan - Hey dude. How are you? -

\- Hey Stan - Kyle said

\- Hey guys - Stan replied with a light smile - Everything's cool -

\- Kenny, what did Stan gave you? - Kyle asked.

\- Oh! A pair of cool new controllers for my console. The ones that came with it were used and in a pretty bad shape... - Kenny replied smiling.

\- Now I think I'm regretting about that... - Stan chuckled - If the guy is kicking our asses all the time with some broken controllers, we won't be able to stop him anymore now... -

\- What can I say? I'm a natural at that... - Kenny retorted smugly. The boys laughed and when everything was ready they just sat in the backyard, talking and enjoying the great time together.

Just a few minutes after Stan arrived, more people started to come and the backyard soon was filled with the talk, laughter and some screams of all the friends and classmates of Kenny. There were some relatives of him too, but they were mostly adults and just stayed inside the house, away from the music and noise that filled the back of the house.

Almost an hour after the party had started, the boys were sitting in the farthest part of the backyard and Eric, who had gone to fetch some burgers for all, came back and said - Kenny... They're looking for you in the front... -

The blond boy got up nodding and went to the front of the house. Eric sat on his chair next to Kyle and after seeing that Stan was busy talking with Butters next to him, whispered into his boyfriend's ear - Wendy is here... -

Kyle looked at him and then to Stan, Eric noticed the concern and said - Everything's gonna be fine... -

Then, Kenny came back and they could see Wendy almost hiding behind him. The blond boy sat in his chair and Wendy timidly said - Hi guys... -

Stan raised his head immediately at the sound of her voice and a brief smiled crossed his face, then he just said - Hey... - And looked back to continue talking with Butters like if something had forced him to turn his head. Wendy gazed at him with visible sadness in her eyes and then she looked at the other boys. Eric moved his mouth, trying to tell her without making a sound that he was going to talk with Stan later. Wendy seemed to understand because she just nodded lightly and went towards where her friends were sitting.

After she left, Stan looked back at the spot where she had been and reluctantly grabbed a burger from the plate that Eric had brought, trying to distract his mind.

Another half hour passed and Kyle noticed that both Wendy and Stan, would occasionally look to one another with a somewhat hurt look and leaned to whisper into Eric's ear - We gotta do something about those two... -

\- I know... - The chubby boy whispered back - Leave it to me - He finished his second burger and then patted Stan's shoulder - Dude, got a second? I need to talk with you... -

The black haired boy looked at him a little puzzled but said - Sure -

They got up and walked to an empty corner of the backyard - Something's wrong? - Stan asked

\- No... - Eric shook his head - Well... Maybe... Listen, I've been seeing the looks you and Wendy throw at each other... I know that you've already said that you want to move on, but I also know that you still really love her, and I can't stand seeing you both hurt because of this. Yes, I can see that she's hurt too - He added at the wide eyes his friend had made when he said that last - Look, no matter what has happened between you two, I think that you never talked quietly since you broke up... And it could be good if you did it, at least to leave the past behind and try to not be hurt every time you look at each other... You still gotta share the same school and it would be better if you did it in good terms -

Stan remained silent for a moment and then sighed - I guess you're right... I do feel bad still when I see her and I don't want to anymore... I'm not gonna ask her to go back together, but at least I want to be able to talk to her without feeling like my heart is being crushed... -

\- Dude, don't close any door yet - Eric said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder - Maybe it's better to not go back to what you had, but if you two still have feelings for each other, maybe you could try and start something else... With clearer and better lines. The important thing here is that you talk and understand each other and why all this happened -

Stan chuckled a little - Dude, did you ate a holy cow or something? You've been gotten wiser like a Kung Fu master or something lately... - He smiled - I know you're right... I'll... Talk to her... -

\- That's the spirit! - Eric smiled patting the black haired boy's shoulder.

Eric went back to his chair while Stan headed towards the table where Wendy was sitting. Kyle watched them talking briefly and then going to the same corner where Eric had talked with Stan just a moment ago.

\- What happened? - The red haired boy asked.

\- I just told him that he should talk with Wendy - Eric answered - They both were dying to talk to each other but neither of them wanted to take the first step... -

\- You think they're gonna be fine? - Kenny asked moving closer.

\- I don't know if they're gonna be back together - Eric shrugged - But I think that both of them want to at least be able to talk again without fear or regret -

The boys tried to relax again, Eric started another burger while Kyle looked at his friend in the corner every five minutes, worried that something could go wrong, but by the look on their faces it seemed totally the opposite.

After another half hour or so, Kyle saw that Stan was coming back with a smile on his face, he sat in his chair and said to Eric - Dude, I don't know what you did, but everything's great now! -

\- What happened back there? - Kyle asked curiously.

\- We started to talk about what had happened - Stan replied - She told me that the reason why she had been so upset before we broke up was because she thought that I was just aimlessly following her like a pet or something, and that she felt really bad about that. I told her that she should have told me about it instead of keeping me in the dark and she apologized about that, saying that she should have put more effort into our relationship. Then we talked about what happened after we broke up and she told me that she still feels things for me, in fact, she still loves me... - The black haired boy smiled - So we agreed that we would start something new, free of the mistakes of the past and taking our time to think trough everything and we're gonna talk more about what happens to us... -

\- That's great! - Kyle exclaimed with a smile - I'm really happy for both of you -

\- Yeah man - Kenny joined smiling too - You deserve to be happy and you two make a great couple -

\- Thanks guys - Stan smiled - The weird thing is that she told me that I should thank Eric for this... -

The chubby boy let out a grin and said - I just cleared the path a little... -

\- Thanks Eric - Stan said honestly - I really appreciate how you helped me before and now... You're a great friend -

\- Don't mention it - The brown haired boy grinned - I just want to see my friends happy -

Then, they saw Wendy coming over and asked - Is there room for me in there? -

Stan smiled and moved his chair widening the circle in which they all were sitting and Wendy brought a chair to sit next to Stan.

Kyle and Kenny seemed surprised by that, being that Wendy had almost never left her friends to hang out with Stan and his friends. Eric just grinned and said - Maybe I should open a counseling office... That would be a great business... -

Kyle frowned at him playfully and hit his arm gently - Eric! - The ginger exclaimed.

\- What? - Eric asked trying to sound innocent - It'll be cheap... -

They all laughed and finally felt relaxed about seeing the end of the tension between their friends.

The afternoon went by quickly, as they were having so much fun and finally, around 8 pm everyone started to leave the party because most of them would have to go back to school or work early the next day. Kyle, Eric and Stan were the last ones to leave and helped the McCormick to put some order to the house. It was still somewhat early and the weather was really nice that day, so neither Stan or Kyle called their parents to pick them up.

After they finished helping Kenny and his family with the house Kyle said - Well... We should probably get going... -

\- You guys are sure that don't want me to give you a ride home? - Kenny's father asked.

\- Thanks but it's a nice night and we're not that far... - Stan replied politely.

\- Besides, we don't want to bother you - Eric added.

\- It's not a bother boys, but if you want to walk back home it's okay. Just take care of one another - Mr. McCormick replied.

The boys nodded and Kenny said - Thank you guys for coming over and thanks again for the amazing gifts... -

\- You don't have to thanks us Kenny - Kyle said.

\- We had a great time dude - Stan patted Kenny's shoulder.

\- Yeah, just try not to make us look like total noobs the next time we do a game tournament and we'll call it even - Eric grinned - But really, it was great to be here with you today -

Kenny chuckled - I'll let you win once in a while then... See you guys tomorrow then -

\- See you - The three boys replied and saying goodbye to the rest of the McCormick family they headed towards their houses.

After a couple of minutes, they got to Eric's house and he sighed - Well guys... I'll see you tomorrow then... -

Kyle blushed a little and said - Eric... Could we... Um... Step inside for a minute? -

Eric understanding gave him a grin and replied - Of course -

They all entered the house, there were no one inside yet, and Stan said - Guys... I can wait here if you want to be alone... -

Both of his friends nodded slightly, blushing, and he waited by the door while they went to the living room. Once there, they stared at each other for a moment, smiling, and then slowly got closer and kissed softly, wrapping their arms around each other. They started to move their lips more passionately with each second while their hands caressed their backs, bringing them even closer. After a moment, that felt like an eternity to them, they parted the kiss and stared at each other again while catching their breath. Eric smiled - I'm glad that you asked to come inside... I wasn't sure that you were going to want... But I really needed to kiss you again and hold you in my arms... -

\- I really needed this too - Kyle replied fully blushed and feeling the heat in all of his body from such an amazing and longed kiss - It's getting harder for me to spend time away from you... -

\- I know sweetheart - Eric gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek - But for now we gotta be okay with doing this from time to time only... -

\- I'm sorry... It's my fault for wanting to hide this... - Kyle looked down.

The chubby boy softly grabbed his chin and made him look up until their eyes met - Don't apologize about this anymore Kyle. You're not doing this on purpose, we gotta be careful with this for our own good. Until we're sure that letting this out won't get you into trouble we just gotta be discreet. We're not hiding ourselves, we are just choosing wisely to whom we show the love we have for each other -

Kyle smiled and softly kissed again the warm lips of his boyfriend. Eric kissed him back and after a few seconds they let go the embrace and smiled at each other.

\- I love you Eric - Kyle said softly.

\- I love you too Kyle... - Eric replied, caressing again the red haired boy's cheek.

They went back to the door where Stan was waiting for them - Sorry for keeping you waiting like this... - Eric said.

\- No problem guys - Stan smiled - I knew that you both needed some time alone -

\- Well... We should get going then... - Kyle sighed.

Eric nodded and opened the door for them - Bye Stan, see you tomorrow -

\- Bye Eric, See you -

\- Goodnight Eric - Kyle said softly.

\- Goodnight little guy - Eric smiled - I love you... -

\- I love you too... - Kyle smiled back and started to walk towards the street walk where Stan was already waiting for him.

Both boys waived to Eric and he waived to them back. They started to walk towards their home and the chubby boy closed the door when they got out of his sight.

While they were walking, Stan said - Thanks for helping me with Wendy... -

\- It was all Eric's doing really - Kyle replied - He's the one that decided to talk with her and actually did it... -

\- Really? - Stan asked surprised - Wow, that guy surely has become a great friend... And a great person. I'm really glad that the things between you two are going great... You're both amazing people and really deserve to be happy -

\- Thanks for that - Kyle smiled - I just wish we could be more... Free about it... -

\- Hey, don't get sad about that - Stan said - You've just began to date... You still have plenty of time to show the world how happy you both make one another. For now it's better to play it safe and eventually you will be able to let it out slowly, to the people that matters the most -

\- I know... - Kyle nodded - That's the same thing that Eric told me. I'm still really afraid of someone, specially my parents, finding out about this... Not so much because I don't want them to know I'm gay, but because I'm afraid that they're gonna forbid me to see Eric again... But on the other hand I'm just feeling on top of the world right now, having such an amazing boyfriend by my side, and sometimes I'm just so happy that I want to show it to everyone... -

\- I know how you're feeling - Stan nodded too - I never had to hide my relationship, but I get the part of wanting to show it to the world... But like you just said, if there's a chance that something might go wrong and you could be forced to sever such a great love... Then why take such a risk? I mean, you'll have to do it eventually, but for now, it's better to try and anticipate to what may come, and when you're sure that it's safe, or at least safe enough for you to tell everyone, then you'll have no more reason to keep this on the low anymore.

Kyle sighed - You're right. I'll just try to put this anxiety away and just focus on enjoying the great things that are happening to me right now -

\- That sounds great - Stan patted Kyle's back lightly.

\- Thanks for this - Kyle smiled at his friend - And I'm glad that things are looking up for you too... -

\- Thanks - The black haired boy smiled back - We'll see how it goes... But I have a feeling that we'll be even better than before -

\- I feel the same - Kyle replied - You both saw that you really need each other and learned from what happened. I think that this new stage for you is gonna be great - The two boys smiled to each other and then hurried home.

*****Just a little chapter to counter the long hiatus... I'm really having trouble writing more of the second book and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to finish it, let alone finish this story as a whole...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Birthday by Katy Perry**


	18. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 18

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 18**

**Lean on me**

March 31

A week went by since the party for Kenny's birthday and the boys had started to prepare for a full week of tests from all of their classes. Kyle tried to read every night at least a little of every subject but he found out that he already knew a lot more from attending to each class than from studying at his home, so he just focused on the classes that he would start to take that same week to prepare for his Bar Mitzvah.

That Tuesday, Kyle and his friends were sitting at their usual table during lunch when Kenny sighed, looking really preoccupied and even not concentrated on his food, something that was rare in him. Seeing this, Eric knitted his brow and asked - What's wrong with you today? -

Kenny looked at his friend and pursed his lips before looking down to his plate - I'm really worried about the History test for next week... I feel like I know nothing... -

\- But you're doing pretty well in class - Stan said.

\- Sort of... - The blond boy dismissed the idea with a slight gesture of his hand, although he looked troubled - The thing is that whenever I try to study at home, my mind goes blank and I just can't remember anything... Actually, that's what happened to me on the last test... I can't fail this one again... -

\- We could help you if you want - Kyle intervened - It would be good for all of us to study together sometime right? -

\- That sounds great - Eric nodded with a light smile that was quickly discarded as he looked to the side - But I'm afraid that if you're going to do it this weekend I won't be able to join you... -

\- Why not? - Kyle asked a bit surprised and certainly disappointed.

\- I'm supposed to go to my uncle's house in Nebraska because they had yet another child... - Eric answered, visibly annoyed - I hate to go there, but my mother insisted that I went with her -

\- That sucks man - Stan said.

\- We could do it this Friday after school then? - Kenny asked hopefully.

\- I can't go this Friday... - Kyle sighed - I'm starting the lessons to prepare for my Bar Mitzvah... -

\- Hey, you can do it without me - Eric shrugged - I don't know if I'm going to be of much help anyway... -

Kyle frowned - Don't say that Eric. We all know that you're really smart and you could help a lot with this. Don't underestimate yourself like that. Besides, it would feel like we're leaving you apart again... -

The chubby boy smiled to his boyfriend - Hey, it's nothing like that. It's not your fault that I can't go because I have something else to do. I wont feel left out, really - He put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and smiled warmly - I would love to be there with you all, but right now what's important is that we help our friend and you can do it better on the weekend, you'll have more time - He looked down a little - And sorry for what I said... I'm still used to think like that... -

\- You shouldn't think like that anymore - Kyle smiled back - You are really smart and you're doing really well in class. But I get what you are saying and you're right... I would love for you to be there too, but it would be better to do it this Saturday... - The red haired boy's smile wavered as it was replaced with a look of pure disappointment in his eyes.

Eric squeezed gently Kyle's shoulder and said - Hey, don't feel bad about it, there's gonna be plenty of times to do this again -

Kyle nodded lightly and Kenny said - So... We'll meet at my house this Saturday then? - He looked at Eric - Sorry dude... I would love for you to come too... -

\- Don't worry guys - Eric smiled again - I just hope that it helps you pass this test -

\- Thanks - Kenny nodded with a light smile of his own.

After finishing lunch, the boys headed to their classroom and on the way, Kyle reached Eric and asked - Eric, are you really fine about going to your uncle's house this weekend? -

\- Yeah... It just annoys me because I don't really know what to do there... They're so different from me - The chubby boy replied.

\- And what about your mother? - Kyle lowered his voice a bit.

\- What about her? - Eric asked back - That's a weird question... -

\- I mean... - Kyle started hesitantly - I never asked you this before because I didn't knew how you would take it but... Are you... Getting along with her? -

Eric gazed at his boyfriend with a blank look, like the ones he used to do when trying to figure out how to react - Listen... I know that what happened to me before is something new to you, but I had to live with her everyday during and after that - He sighed looking to the floor - I've learned to just try and play along since I have still many years ahead to live there... I'm tired of the fights and arguments, now I just try to talk to her as little as I can and in exchange she just leaves me alone. It has worked for a good while and I hope it stays the same until I can leave that house. Although... - He made a pause, looking forward.

\- What? - Kyle asked.

\- She's started to act a little... Strange lately - Eric replied thoughtful - She's been wanting to talk from time to time... And there's this trip now too... I mostly just ignore her, but sometimes I think she's trying to approach me... -

Kyle frowned and replied with an angry tone - Now she wants to approach... After all she did... -

Eric gazed at his boyfriend and said - I get that you're upset about this Kyle... I would be furious if it were you in my place... But just let me handle this okay? -

\- I just feel so sad and angry about all this... - Kyle pursed his lips - I really want to do something about it but I can't even think on what... I feel useless... -

Eric stopped suddenly and grabbed Kyle's arm, gently but firmly - Don't say that again. You're not useless. If it weren't for you I would have never even knew real happiness. You are doing exactly what I need right now, you are caring for me and making me feel safe and loved. You are giving me the strength I need to change and be someone worthy of true happiness and you are giving my life a meaning. I don't want you to say that you're useless ever again -

Kyle's eyes filled with tears and he looked down, trying to hide them so the other people in the hallway wouldn't see them - I'm sorry for that... -

Eric felt his heart screaming for him to hug and protect and make the smaller boy feel better. He sighed with a slight smile and said - Come here... - He pulled Kyle's arm gently so the boy would follow him and they both entered the bathroom. Eric made sure that there was no one inside and slowly raised his boyfriend's gaze - I'm sorry if I was too rough back there... - Eric said as he was wiping Kyle's tears gently with his thumbs - But I just want you to realize how great you are making my life... -

\- You are making my life great too Eric... - Kyle smiled a little at the warm and gentle touch of the bigger boy's hands - That's why it hurts me so much all that has happened to you. I want the best for you and that's why I get so mad thinking about your past... And when I think about how you have to deal everyday with the... Person that did all that to you... - He sighed - But maybe you're right... Maybe it's better if you deal with this your own way... But I want you to know that you can count on me for anything you need. Don't hesitate in asking me if you need something, anything, okay? -

Eric nodded with a smile - I won't. Thank you Kyle - The chubby boy gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and said - I love you... -

Kyle returned the kiss and smiled wide - I love you too -

Eric caressed his boyfriend's cheek softly and signaled to the door with his head - We should get going... The bell will ring any second now... - Kyle nodded and they hurried to their classroom, reaching it just as the bell was starting to ring.

April 4

Saturday morning came and Kyle woke up early to prepare some study material for that afternoon at Kenny's home. Around 3:30 pm he left the house and headed to Kenny's. Passing by Eric's house, he looked at the windows, half hoping that he would find that Eric hadn't gone with his mother after all, but the house looked empty and Kyle continued walking, thinking about how much he was missing his boyfriend already, even if it hadn't been an entire day since the last time he saw him.

Just five minutes before 4 pm, Kyle reached Kenny's home and rang the doorbell. A minute after, the door opened and Kenny's mother greeted him. The red haired boy greeted her back and entered. After taking off is jacket, he went to Kenny's room and knocked on the door - Come on in! - He heard from inside. Kyle opened the door and saw Kenny sitting in his bed, fiddling with a lot of papers and books scattered all over it - Hey dude! - Greeted the blond boy.

\- Hey Kenny - Kyle smiled - You started already? -

\- I'm just trying to organize all this... - Kenny looked a little tired - I spent until pretty late trying to read all I have but every time its the same... When I want to remember something without the books open, it seems like my mind just goes into random mode and I start to think about anything else except what I need to... -

\- Maybe you're just nervous - Kyle replied dropping his backpack on the floor, next to the bed and sitting on a chair

\- Could be... - Kenny shrugged unconvinced, just then, they heard the doorbell ringing and the door opening. After a few seconds, someone knocked on the door - Come in - Kenny said -

The door opened and Stan came inside the room - Hey guys -

\- Hey Stan - Kyle greeted.

\- Hey dude - Kenny nodded.

The black haired boy dropped his backpack next to Kyle's and said - Want me to bring another chair? -

\- I'll do it - Kenny replied and rushed outside the room, after a few seconds he came back and placed the chair next to the bed for his friend - Sorry, I should have brought it before... -

\- Don't worry about that - Stan chuckled a little, then he gazed at the blond boy with a look of slight concern - Hey dude, are you ok? -

\- Why you ask? - Kenny asked back puzzled.

\- You're looking really jumpy... - Kyle said hesitantly.

Kenny sighed - I'm just really nervous about this test... If I fail it... I may fail the entire class... -

\- Hey, take it easy - Stan bit the inside of his cheek - Getting like this won't solve anything -

\- It could make it worse even - Kyle added - But we're here to help you and I know that you're gonna do it fine -

Kenny smiled - Thanks guys, I really appreciate this. So... How do we start? -

\- Well, we could start by listing the items that will go for this test - Kyle replied taking his notes from his backpack - And then we'll just review then one by one -

\- Sounds good - Stan nodded doing the same.

The boys started to study then. As Kyle had thought, Kenny's problem wasn't retaining the information, but that whenever one of them asked him about any of the items, he would just get nervous and block himself out.

\- Hey, why don't we try something else? - The red haired boy said - You handle the books and ask us the questions. Maybe then you won't get nervous about having to answer them and still get to learn the items -

\- Sounds great - Kenny replied, and started to ask them random questions about the items they had to study. The blond boy quickly got the handle of it and soon he was asking the questions even without looking at the books.

After a couple of hours of intense study, the boys took a break to relax. Kenny looked full of energy now and smiling said - Hey Kyle, this method of yours is great. I guess that you were right, my problem is not with the subject, but with my lack of confidence... -

\- You lacking confidence? - Stan chuckled disbelieving.

\- I may seem like the most confident guy out there - Kenny looked to the side - And with a lot of issues I am. I'm never scared or nervous about talking to someone, even if I don't know them. I always want to be the first to try something new and I think I handle myself pretty well in most of the stressful situations... - He sighed - But when it comes to study... Sometimes I think I'm just too dumb... Whenever a teacher asks me something I always think I'm gonna say something stupid. That's why I get so nervous with tests and such -

\- But you are really smart - Kyle replied - Just look at today, you had no problem with asking a lot of questions without even reading the answer first... I think that you got the knowledge inside, but maybe you're just paying too much attention to the reaction of the one who asks you something -

\- Kyle's right - Stan nodded - Even if you were to say something wrong, what's the big deal with that? We all make mistakes sometimes and the good thing about it is that you get to learn from them. It's better to get corrected by someone than to keep thinking about something that's wrong -

\- I guess you're right guys... - Kenny smiled a bit and the sighed - It's just that I hate to be looked at like if I was some idiot who knows nothing... It was already a shit to be looked at with condescension or even disgust for being poor... -

\- And why you should care about that? - Stan asked - You're one of the greatest guys there is and you're a really great friend to us. You always help your family and others who may need it. You are funny and smart and you're always there when someone needs you. I think that you should get that in mind every time that someone looks at you that way and just laugh in their faces, because I bet most of them could never be so great as you are -

\- You told me that I should never care about the trash that someone might say about me - Kyle said - You showed me that I should only care about the opinion of the people who cares about me back. And that even then, I should just try to do my best and feel good about myself, because the first opinion that really should matter to me is my own. I'm with Stan here, you've been a great friend and a great person to all of us, you always stood for us and helped us with things that sometimes overwhelmed us - He chuckled a little - Even with all your talk about sex and all that stuff, you're really far from being an idiot. You always say wise and comforting things when we need them most and you never hesitate in lending a hand or support any of us when we feel bad. I'm really proud of calling you my friend -

Kenny's eyes were filled with tears and some had started to fall slowly from the corners of his eyes, but he had a huge smile in his face. After a couple of seconds he wiped the tears from his eyes and with a grin said - Look at what you did to me... - Then he smiled warmly to his friends - Thank you guys... I never thought that you felt this way about me. I always tried to do my best for you all because you too have been great with me, always. You are the ones who never judged me or left me out because of the house I live in or the things I say... - He chuckled - Even Eric, who was always bitching about me being poor, would always call me and hang out with me and I know that he never meant those things really, it was just his way of doing everything... - The blond boy sighed, still with a smile on his face - I'm feeling really better now... I feel like I have the confidence and strength to really beat, not only this test, but any other thing that may come at school. Thanks again. I'm really proud about being your friend too and I'm happy to have you all around me -

Stan and Kyle smiled to their friend and Kenny said - So... After all this I guess we earned some rest don't we? -

\- Sounds good - Stan agreed.

\- I'm gonna grab something to drink - The blonde boy said while getting up - Want anything in particular? -

\- Soda would be good - Kyle answered.

\- Same here - Stan added.

Kenny left the room and came back after a couple of minutes with a bottle of soda and three glasses. He served the drink to his friends and sat again on the bed - Hey Stan, how are things going with Wendy? -

\- Well, we're taking it slowly - Stan replied - We want to do things right and so we talked about just going out sometimes, do stuff together and then, if everything goes well we'll start to date again as a couple -

\- That sounds really great - Kyle said - It's better to start slow like that -

\- Yeah, I guess that's a big thing we missed - The black haired boy nodded - Before, we just started dating overnight and suddenly we were supposed to follow the "rules" of a couple without even really knowing each other... I get it, we were younger and didn't still got the real concept of a couple, but then we realized that we wanted to be together for much longer than just a couple of school years and I guess that the pressure was too much to handle so suddenly -

\- I understand what you're talking about - Kyle agreed - That was one of the big fears I had about being with Eric. I didn't wanted us to start dating and somewhere ahead realize that we weren't ready for something like that, or that we were too incompatible with each other... -

\- But I bet that now, with all you have learned from before, you'll have a really nice and lasting relationship - Kenny quipped.

\- I hope so - Stan said - This time I want everything to go well. I really think that I want to be with her for the rest of my life -

\- That's really sweet - Kyle smiled warmly at his friend - I think that you two will do great together -

\- Thanks - Stan smiled back.

\- And what about you Kyle? - Kenny asked - How are things with Eric going? -

The red haired boy smiled - We're doing great... He's so sweet and I feel so good whenever I'm with him. And we have so much fun together, even if we're just talking. I feel like I can talk about anything with him and never get bored of it... And when we cuddle or kiss... - Kyle blushed - I've never felt so alive before. When he touches me I feel this warm and powerful energy flowing trough my whole body and I just want more... And when I look him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes, as he tells me sweet things, my heart just melts... And I love just how happy and full of joy he looks when we're together. It's as if the old Eric had never existed. I really love him, and I can feel his love too... - He chuckled a little - And I'm missing him like crazy now... Every day I realize that I need him so much... -

\- Man... That sounds amazing - Kenny smiled - I can see how much you love each other and how happy you make one another. And you both deserve it -

\- Yeah, I bet that you're gonna beat whatever may come together - Stan nodded with a grin - Because you are perfect for each other -

\- Thanks guys - Kyle smiled dreamily - I really hope so because I can't picture myself without him anymore... I'm... A little afraid still of saying something like "forever" because we just started together and I don't want to rush it, but the other day we talked about how we pictured a possible future and the idea of living together, being a family... It just warms my heart and makes me really want to build that future... -

\- And you will - Kenny assured him - You both love each other and whatever the odds may be, I can see that you'll be really happy together -

Kyle smiled - Thanks again... And Kenny, I bet that someday you'll settle too with someone that will make your life whole and full of happiness -

\- Hehehe, That wouldn't be a bad thing... - The blond boy laughed - But for now I just want to enjoy my freedom... I know that the bug of love will eventually bite me, but until then, I'll just roam around, taking what life can give -

They all chuckled and Kenny said - Speaking about the future. How was your lesson yesterday Kyle? - He grinned - You're gonna be a man soon -

Kyle chuckled a little - It was fine... But there's so much I have to know... I can't believe that I know almost nothing about Hebrew language and I'm supposed to read a huge passage from the Torah in the ceremony... The rabbi told me that if I can't manage to do it, there could be someone reading it for me out loud... But it feels like cheating and I want to make my parents proud by doing it myself... -

\- You already got a date for it? - Stan asked - I remember that you told me it had to be the next Saturday after your birthday... -

\- It's not going to be the next one after my birthday on the common calendar, but the next one after I turn thirteen according to the Jewish calendar - Kyle answered - So it's going to be on June 6th -

\- There's still plenty of time - Kenny said - Don't worry, I bet that you'll do fine by then -

\- Thanks - The red haired boy replied - You're gonna come right? My parents are going to make a dinner on my actual birthday to celebrate it, but it's going to be just for the family... The actual party will be after the ceremony at the Synagogue. They'll rent a place downtown and all... Of course that you're all invited, but I want you three to come to the ceremony too... -

\- Of course - Stan nodded - It's an important moment for you and we want to be there supporting you - Then he looked somewhat concerned - But... Are you gonna tell Eric to go to the ceremony too? -

\- Why not? - Kyle asked back puzzled - He's my boyfriend, of course I want him to be there on such a day -

\- It's just that... - Stan hesitated - Eric Cartman in a place filled with Jews... -

Kyle's face turned a little pale and a look of concern appeared on it - Shit... - He said quietly - I hadn't thought about that... - Then he shook his head and said - But he told me that he doesn't thinks like that anymore... -

\- I think he never really did - Kenny folded his arms over his chest.

Kyle gazed at his friend and asked - Why you say that? -

\- Just think about it Kyle - The blond boy said - Did you ever seen him actually hating or doing something evil to any other Jew what wasn't you? -

\- Well... He really seemed to hate my mother... - Kyle slowly answered.

\- I'm talking about someone else - Kenny replied - Someone that didn't had anything to do with you -

\- I'm not following you Kenny - Stan said.

\- What I'm saying is that if Kyle had been Muslim or Hindu or something like that, Eric would have hated Muslims or Hindus... - The blond boy replied - And if Kyle had been a catholic, then Eric would just have hated him for something else... -

\- Really? - Kyle asked.

\- I think he just needed something to hate you with, because to him, hate was a form of respect - Kenny said - He looked at you as an equal, but he had to hate you, because otherwise he would have had to admit that he felt something else for you... Your religion was just an easy thing to hate you for, he didn't had to explain too much and there could be always someone else that could back him up with such hate. It sounds something cold and really messed up... But I think I know his mind a little, at least how it used to work before, and that sounds like something he would think of too -

\- That sounds pretty logical - Stan admitted - It really surprised me when he told us that he liked you just when we confronted him about the blackmailing thing. I couldn't understand how he could like you if you were part of a community that he hated so much... -

\- So you're saying that I don't have to worry about that? - Kyle asked hopeful - I mean, one night at his house I asked him about this and he told me that he didn't hated Jews anymore... And I want to trust him about that, but even with how much I love him, sometimes his old ways still scare me... -

\- Like I said - Kenny reassured him - I think that most of what he did was just his way of dealing with the world... But now he has changed, you all have seen how much, and even he wouldn't be able to maintain such a lie for so long... I mean, he has done great things for Stan and me, but the time he has spent with you Kyle, and the things he has done for you these last months... Anyone can see that that's not a lie -

\- You're right - Kyle nodded - I'm not worried anymore of him being lying about changing or about what he feels for me. But sometimes, I'm afraid that I mess up something and make him going back to the way he were... -

\- Why you say that? - Stan furrowed his brows.

\- Well... I know that it has been difficult for him to change - Kyle started - And he has told me that sometimes he still has some dark thoughts inside, and a couple of times that I said something really stupid about his past he has become... Violent... -

\- Did he hit you? - Stan asked raising his voice and with a deep frown.

\- NO! - Kyle almost yelled indignant - He has never been violent towards me, but on himself... - A deep sadness showed in the red haired boy's eyes now - One day at his house, I said something stupid about the time he did that thing with his half brother and the chilli contest... And he thought that I was afraid of him... - Kyle's eyes began to get blurry with tears - He just snapped and started to punch the kitchen counter... And I thought that he was going to really hurt himself. It looked like he wanted to... - Kyle stopped talking and started to sob quietly.

Kenny jumped from the bed and getting closer to Kyle, he hugged him, saying softly - Hey... Calm down... I know that you're feeling sad right now, but back then, nothing else happened right? -

Kyle took a deep breath and stopped sobbing - No... I managed to stop him and calm him down... But That really scared me, and even if he told me that it hadn't been my fault, I really feel guilty about that -

\- Kyle, you know that he's always been... Impulsive - Stan said - The day we talked at the basketball court, he snapped too when I told him what you were thinking... I never saw anyone hitting a ball with so much force or stomp on the ground so hard... It looked like he was going to break it - Stan sighed - He has changed a lot, but things like that take time -

\- I know he's trying to control himself about that - Kyle finally calmed himself down - But it still worries me... -

\- That's what we're here for - Kenny rubbed Kyle's back softly - To help him with all this. And you're the only one that I know who can calm him so quickly and give him the peace he needs... Don't think of it as a responsibility, but as an act of love. He still needs us to help him with his change, but you've all seen how fast he has been developing. Soon he will be able to control what rage could still be inside him by himself -

\- I never thought about that as a pressure - Kyle shook his head - I just want him to be really happy and to beat all the demons from his past. I love him so much... -

\- And he loves you too Kyle - Kenny smiled at his friend - Just be strong for a little more and soon you wont have to worry about all that anymore... -

Kyle raised his head and smiled back - Thanks Kenny - He looked at Stan - And thank you too Stan. You both are being incredible with me... With us... -

\- Hey, you're both our friends and we want the best for you - Stan patted Kyle's knee.

Kenny chuckled a little - I guess our relax moment didn't turned out to be so relaxing... -

\- I'm sorry for that - Kyle looked to the ground for a moment.

\- Hey, don't apologize - Kenny said - We're here to help each other, you two helped me a lot already today and you were needing to talk about this -

\- I guess you're right - The red haired boy said - I had this going on inside my head and could never talk about it... -

\- Fortunately we're here to spoon things out of you - Stan chuckled - Man... You've changed too you know? You never talked about all that was inside your head easily, but you've become more and more open lately -

\- Guess I started to have some more confidence in myself since this all started... - Kyle replied - Seeing how Eric, someone that had been so hermetic trough all of his life, started to talk about his feelings really made me see that I could be brave too and open up more with you... And also, I don't have to hide what I really want anymore. I can talk more freely with you about stuff that scared me a lot before -

\- You never needed to hide this - Stan said - We wouldn't have been bothered or mad at you for this -

\- But I thought I needed to - The green eyed boy sighed - I thought that something was wrong with me... That's why I just tried not to think about it -

\- I understand how you feel - Kenny nodded - I never thought that it was wrong of me to like guys too, but it still took me a lot to say that to you two... Even if I had already messed around with a couple of guys, I just thought it was a phase that was going to fade away. But then I realized that it wasn't and after talking about it, I really felt much better. Still very few people knows it, but at least I can talk about it with the people I care about and that's what matters -

\- You're right - Kyle replied - Now I feel that we're even closer than before and it's great, because you're the greatest friends I could have wished for -

\- You too - Stan said smiling.

\- Yeah - Kenny said, then he grinned - Now we just need to get Stan into guys too... -

\- What? - The black haired boy exclaimed with wide eyes.

\- I was just kidding man - Kenny laughed - You should have seen your face... Don't worry, you're not my type so you can rest assured that I won't jump on you or something... You would have to start putting some meat over your muscle for that... - He added with a smirk.

\- What, you like chubbies now? - Stan asked raising an eyebrow.

\- I always did - Kenny replied.

\- Oh... I get now why you were so excited about kissing with Eric then... - Kyle said then.

\- Kissing... - Kenny chuckled with a smirk - Oh... I'm sorry Kyle... -

The red haired boy chuckled - Hey, don't worry. I told you before that all that doesn't bother me. You two had your thing and then it ended... I'm not worried about Eric cheating on me with you. I trust in both of you and I know that you wouldn't hurt me like that -

\- You're right about that - Kenny nodded - I still find you both really hot... - Kyle blushed - But I would never get in between you two seeing how much you love each other... - Then he grinned again - Unless you both wanted me to... -

Kyle blushed harder and chuckled - Shut up Kenny... -

\- I'm just saying... - The blond boy laughed.

\- You're being really weird Kenny - Stan said shaking his head from side to side - But then, you had a thing with him? -

\- We never dated or anything... - Kenny shrugged - We just... - He looked tentatively to Kyle and the ginger nodded slightly - We just messed around a couple of times. But he was too in love with Kyle and so we didn't did anything else anymore -

\- Wow, there's so much I didn't knew... - Stan looked to the ground thoughtful.

\- Well, it's something that happens... - Kyle said - I guess we all respect and care about each other really much and so we have kept our word whenever someone needed to keep something for themselves... It doesn't mean that any of us is less of a friend than the rest, but there are details of our lives that we haven't shared with everyone... -

\- Of course - Stan nodded - I understand what you're saying, I'm not expecting everyone to say everything to the rest of us... Even I have some things that I haven't shared with all. Is part of being a person... I never meant to sound like I was complaining -

\- We know - Kenny replied - Besides, we do share what's really important and that's what matters between friends -

\- You're right - Kyle nodded.

Kenny went back to the bed and sat on it - Say... We still have some time left before it gets dark and too cold for you to get back... Should we get back to studying? -

\- Sounds good - Kyle replied - We still have some items to review -

\- Let's get on it then - Stan agreed and they all started to study again.

Around 8 pm, the boys felt like they got everything covered for the test and so Stan and Kyle decided to head back to their houses and after saying goodbye to Kenny they walked back home.

April 7

Tuesday morning found Kyle waking up early to review some things for the first test they all would have on that week, Geography. He felt confident about it but still wanted to make sure that he would get the best grade he could.

After finally feeling like it was enough, he headed to the kitchen to have breakfast, it was still a little early so he took his time there. Finally, he grabbed his stuff and left the house, heading to the bus stop. As usual, he met Stan on the way and both of them walked talking about trivial stuff.

They waited for a while until Eric and Kenny appeared coming towards them. After reaching the bus stop, they all greeted each other and Stan asked - How are you feeling for today's test? -

\- I'm fine - Kenny replied - The one that really scared me was History, but with all the help you gave me last weekend I feel pretty relaxed about it -

\- I managed to study a little on the trip - Eric added - And some more yesterday after getting back... I think I won't have any problems today -

\- I'm glad about that - Kyle smiled - How was your trip? -

\- Well... Boring like I thought it would be - The chubby boy shrugged - At least at first. But when we got there, since the day was nice, my uncle took us to the ranch they bought with some of the money from Grandma's will that I lent them before buying that amusement park... - He frowned at the memory of his briefly owned theme park - Anyways... It seems that they're still being quite stupid when it comes to money but my uncle hired a manager that seems to be pretty honest and smart, so the ranch is actually giving them some profit and I got to spend a lot of the remaining time there riding one of their horses - He looked really excited about that last part - That was amazing -

Kyle smiled at the almost childish excitement his boyfriend was showing - That's great. I'm happy that you had a good time there -

\- It would have been really great if you had come with me... - Eric replied quietly - I missed you so much -

The red haired boy blushed a little - I missed you like crazy too... - Then he chuckled - But I'm not so convinced about the horse riding part... -

\- You're scared of riding a horse? - Eric asked.

\- I've never done something like that... - Kyle shrugged - It looks kinda scary indeed... -

Eric gave him a warm smile - I wouldn't let anything to happen to you... We should do it someday -

\- If you promise to not let me fall - The red haired boy replied.

\- Of course - Eric nodded solemnly - I would never let you fall... -

Kyle felt the now so familiar warmth in his chest that he loved so much - You're so sweet Eric... -

\- Only because you're so cute... - The bigger boy replied smiling and blushing a bit.

\- So... Stan and I gonna walk to school I think... - Kenny chided in, Eric and Kyle looked at him and saw him grinning.

\- It seems you two need to be alone... - Stan added with a smirk.

\- What? - Eric protested chuckling a little - I can't say nice things to my boyfriend now? -

Kenny laughed - No no, we were just going to give you some privacy... -

\- It's not like the bus has so much of that - Kyle chuckled.

\- Yeah... You're right - Kenny nodded - Stan, we should take the bus and leave this two alone, they don't even need the heat of the bus... - He smirked - They have each other for that... -

Eric and Kyle both blushed but laughed at that, Stan and Kenny joined them in the laugh as the bus was stopping in front of them.

The day passed by and indeed the test didn't seemed difficult at all for any of the four boys. In fact, the rest of the tests they had on that week didn't gave them too much trouble either, even the dreaded History test that Kenny had been so afraid of seemed easy to him once he had changed his way to see the tests. He just tried to repeat the method that Kyle had suggested when they studied at his house and so he even was one of the firsts to finish it and was confident about having done it pretty well.

The spring break week, that the boys had waited anxiously to enjoy together, went by pretty bad for them since it rained pretty hard the whole week. In fact, they hadn't seen such a strong rain on that week before, so the boys spent it all in their respective houses, doing their best not to die of boredom.

During the following week, the boys got the results of the tests and with joy they confirmed that everyone had done really well in them. Kyle, like always, got the highest grades, but his friends followed him pretty close and not one of them obtained less than a B on any of the tests. Kenny was delighted with that outcome, being used to getting Cs all the time, and also Eric was really surprised about having just two Bs, on Spanish and Social Studies, but he recognized that he didn't even had studied for those subjects because he wanted to focus on the ones that really interested him.

The boys decided that they would get together the next Saturday on Stan's house to celebrate.

 

*****Well, here we are again with another update... I haven't been able to write more of the second book of this story, but I think that the few people that has followed this fic deserve to at least have the complete first book to read and maybe give it a closure since I don't know if I'll be ever able to really finish this story like I had planned to. So I'll just keep on editing and updating the chapters for this first book and then we'll see...**

*****This is a really calm chapter and maybe could be called filler but I still like it and I hope you do too ^^**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Lean on me by Bill Withers**


	19. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 19

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 19**

**Fight song  
**

April 25

During the last week, the weather had been erratic at best, this one being a rather cold and unpredictable spring, and the boys feared that yet another weekend would get ruined, but on Friday, the forecasts announced that the weekend was going to be cold but otherwise nice and so they arranged everything to meet the next day on Eric's house, since he was going to be alone again.

That Saturday morning, Kyle woke up early and went to do his homework before leaving so he could have the rest of the weekend free. After finishing it, he spent the early afternoon playing on the computer, waiting anxiously the time to leave to his boyfriend's house.

Around 3 pm Kyle started to get ready, again, he wanted to look as nice as he could since it was the first time in quite a while since he had spent a long and quiet time with Eric. He put on a pair of light brown jeans that his mother had bought for him last week and a nice marine blue buttoned shirt. With a big smile, he packed his pajamas on his backpack since he had gotten permission from his parents to spend the night with Eric. This time though he didn't had to lie, the four boys were planning to spend the night there to make up for all the weekends that had passed by without getting to hang out all together properly.

After getting ready, Kyle left his house and walked happily towards Eric's house. Just five minutes after 4 pm, he rang at the doorbell and waited for his boyfriend to open the door. A few seconds later, Eric opened the door with a big smile on his face - Hi sweetie! Come in -

Kyle smiled too and got inside - Hi honey... - But before he could say anything else, Eric, who had already closed the door behind him, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and planted a soft but anxious kiss on Kyle's lips. The red haired boy smiled, hugging his boyfriend tightly and returned the kiss. For a couple of minutes they just stood by the door, caught in a warm and tight embrace, sharing a passionate and long awaited kiss.

After a while, they parted the kiss and stared at each other with huge smiles on their faces and their hearts beating like crazy. Eric blushed a little and said - Sorry about that... But I reeeeally needed to kiss you... I've missed you so much -

\- Don't apologize. I was really needing this too... - Kyle replied while softly caressing Eric's cheek - I've missed you too sweetheart -

Eric let go the embrace and said - Where are my manners... Let me take your jacket - Kyle chuckled a little at that and took off his jacket, handing it to his boyfriend.

Eric took a couple of steps back, and smiled while looking at Kyle from up down - You're looking so cute and handsome today... -

The red haired boy blushed a little and smiled while looking Eric up and down - I'm not the only one... - Eric was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red buttoned shirt that made him look really handsome, like some kind of movie star Kyle thought - You're looking really well too - The ginger added.

The bigger boy blushed and smiled sheepishly - Don't exaggerate... -

\- I'm not exaggerating - Kyle replied with an honest smile - I really like how you're looking... You dress up really great. And I love how handsome you are... -

Eric got closer to his boyfriend and took Kyle's hand softly - But you are the most handsome and beautiful guy there is... And you look great even without putting an effort -

Kyle blushed harder - Wow... You are so gallant and good with words... I'm surprised that no one had asked you out before... -

Eric got even closer to Kyle and whispered into his ear - That's because the only one I'm interested into talking to like this, is you... - He softly kissed the red haired boy's cheek and added - Besides, I'm not just telling you this, I'm really feeling it... - Kyle felt an electricity running trough all his body as Eric did that and he felt goosebumps at the touch of his boyfriend's lips. Eric moved his head slowly, with his lips almost caressing Kyle's face until he reached the red haired boy's ones and gently kissed them while putting his hand on Kyle's waist. They started to kiss slowly and Kyle felt flowing trough his body a heat he had never felt before, at least not with such intensity. He got closer to the bigger boy and put his hands on both sides of Eric's waist, pressing himself against his big belly, wanting to feel his whole body as close to him as he could. Eric moved his hands to Kyle's lower back and held him tightly while their lips moved slowly, suddenly, Kyle felt something new that startled him a little, he felt the bigger boy's tongue softly touching his lips at first, as if asking for permission to enter his mouth, the red haired boy, lost into the heat, opened his mouth a little more, allowing Eric's tongue to enter it and so the bigger boy started to move his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth, gently caressing the smaller boy's own tongue, inviting it to play too. Kyle followed his lead and started so slowly move his tongue, caressing Eric's one and soon followed it as it retracted into the bigger boy's mouth, so now it was Kyle's tongue the one playing inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Their hands had been moving slowly, going back and forth between each other backs and waists, gently but firmly caressing one another bodies. Eric felt the need to lower his hands even further down Kyle's back, but held himself out of fear of making him uneasy, not knowing that the red haired boy was feeling exactly the same need. Kyle was totally lost in the deep and slow but very passionate kiss, and so, he let down his guard and just let his body to do whatever it wanted, so Eric, as he was fighting his need to touch every inch of his boyfriend's body, was really surprised when he felt Kyle's hands start to hesitantly but firmly caress his round butt. The bigger boy felt waves of intense pleasure running trough his body at the touch of Kyle's hands and letting himself go into the ecstasy, started to gently lowering his own hands down the red haired boy's back.

Kyle jumped a little at the feeling of the big hands starting to gently caress his butt, but the pleasure was so great that he could barely think of another thing than the sheer ecstasy of his boyfriend touching him like no one had ever touched him before. Then, trying to regain his senses a little, Kyle realized that he had been feeling something really hard pressing against his groin, he knew perfectly well what it was and with a little embarrassment he felt how his own hardness was pressing itself against Eric's groin too.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss and pleasure, they parted the kiss, staring at each other and panting heavily with raw lust and pure love in their eyes. Eric smiled and softly said - That was... Wow... I can't even put it into words... -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend's face, with his round cheeks fully red and his big chocolate brown eyes shining and felt he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, he smiled too and said - Me either... But I know that I want to do it again... -

Eric's smile grew bigger and was going to say something when the doorbell rang. They both jumped a little, startled by the loud noise and looked at each other. Eric gently let go of Kyle and said towards the door - Just a minute - He gazed at Kyle with a look of both surprise and a little panic. The red haired boy was puzzled by that until he saw his boyfriend's eyes looking down and when he did so too, he noticed that their bodies were still under the effect of the heated kiss. Kyle panicked a little too realizing that he had a quite noticeable bulge in his pants and that Eric was in the same situation. He heard the bigger boy chuckling softly and that relaxed him a little, Eric said playfully - Seems like we forgot about the others coming too... -

Kyle chuckled too, feeling embarrassed but relaxed and even a little amused by the situation. He realized that he could only have felt that way because it was Eric the one with him in there. If it had been someone else, he would have wanted the earth to swallow him out of the huge embarrassment.

The chubby boy smiled to his boyfriend and whispered - Um... I should get the door... You better go to the living room and get in the couch. You'll be safer there -

\- And what about you? - Kyle whispered back, looking down to Eric's groin where his pants looked like they were going to burst open at any second

Eric chuckled a little softly - I'll manage... Now go -

Kyle nodded and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Eric tried to adjust himself the best he could so his arousal wouldn't be so obvious and slowly opened the door. Stan was waiting outside with a puzzled look - Hey Eric - He greeted when the door finally opened - I was about to ring again... -

\- Hey dude, sorry about that - The chubby boy replied, still fully blushed and only sticking his head out from behind the door - Come on in -

Stan got inside the house, even more puzzled by his friend's behavior. He took off his jacket and backpack, and was going to hang them but Eric quickly grabbed them, covering his front and said - Go on to the living room, Kyle's already there -

\- Sure... - The black haired boy replied knitting his brows and headed to the living room - Hey Kyle - Stan waived when he got there.

\- Hey Stan - The ginger greeted from the couch, his face fully blushed still from the embarrassement.

Stan frowned playfully - What's happening here? You're both acting pretty strange... - Then he raised his eyebrows and said - Oh man... Did I... Interrupted something? -

Eric, who was now standing behind him said - Um... No... We were... - He and Kyle looked at each other for a second, not knowing what to say and then they just burst into laughter.

\- Okaaay - Stan chuckled, still really puzzled but amused by the situation - I'm sorry if I came in a bad moment... -

\- Don't worry - Kyle replied calming himself down - We were just talking... -

\- With our tongues... - Eric said still laughing.

\- Of course, you're supposed to talk with your tongue - Kyle replied blushing but starting to laugh too again.

\- Okay okay, I get it - Stan laughed sitting in the small couch next to the big one - Man... It's still a little weird to see you two as boyfriends... But I'm really happy for the both of you -

\- Thanks - Kyle smiled - I guess it must look really strange that a little more than just three months ago we were enemies, fighting every day and now we can't stand more than a couple of days without being close to each other... -

\- But that's just how love works... - Eric said while sitting next to Kyle and wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder - It changes you... It really changed me at least -

\- Well, it changed me too - Kyle added - It made me be brave enough to face the fears I had inside, and it changed the way I was looking at my own future... -

\- You're both right - Stan nodded - Love, and all the great and sometimes hard things that comes with it makes you grow up and changes the way you see the world and yourself -

\- And I'm really glad that it did so for me - Eric said - I could have never even knew real happiness if it weren't for the love I feel for this wonderful little guy next to me... - He smiled and kissed Kyle's cheek

The red haired boy smiled too - I guess we're all glad that things turned out like this... I finally feel complete thanks to you - He looked at Eric and briefly rested his head on the bigger boy's chest, he raised it again and continued - And we're all closer as friends than ever before -

They all smiled at each other and then the doorbell rang again. Eric gently let go of Kyle and got up to answer it. Standing outside was Kenny who greeted him with a smile - Hey dude. Sorry I'm late - He said while entering - I had to help my dad finish something in the shop before I could come -

\- It's okay - Eric shrugged smiling too - You weren't that late either... The rest of the guys are in the living room - He added while hanging the parka and backpack that Kenny had taken off. Both boys went to the living room and Kenny, Stan and Kyle greeted each other. Eric sat next to Kyle again and Kenny sat next to him on the other end of the couch.

\- Well... We're all finally together again, at least outside school - Stan said.

\- Yeah... - Kenny sighed - This makes me think about the future you know... We probably won't stay together after high school ends... -

\- That's why we gotta enjoy moments like this ones without mourning for something that hasn't even happened yet - Eric replied - So I propose that we start with a good gaming afternoon to relax ourselves after a couple of hard weeks of school -

\- That sounds really great - Kyle smiled.

\- But I take your word Eric - Kenny smirked - You said you were going to relax, so I don't want you to get crazy when I mop the floor with you in any game you pick... -

\- You shouldn't celebrate a victory that's not yet yours - Eric warned him, setting the console up - I've been practicing a lot... -

\- We'll see - The blond boy grinned.

They all took a controller and started to play a COD match. At first they all played against each other, but after a couple of matches, they decided to play in teams of two, Eric and Kyle wanted the same team and so they started to play against Kenny and Stan.

Kenny, who had seemed unbeatable playing solo, started to have trouble going against the other team, it wasn't Stan's fault, he was a really good player, but Eric and Kyle made an almost perfect combination, they actually seemed to read each others minds since every time one of them was in trouble, the other would just swoop in and support him really fast. In fact, they acted so well as a team because even in the game, their personalities complimented each other, Eric just bashing forward with heavy equipment and fast reflexes and Kyle acting as a planner and supporter, always quick to raise Eric whenever he fell down and devising strategies to corner and beat the other team. Even then, things weren't easy for them, Kenny was a master trapper and always seemed to have some mine or grenade up his sleeve or just really well placed on the map and that, combined with Stan's great skills as a sniper made the matches really even. At the end, Kenny and Stan's team won a tournament of ten matches just one point ahead.

\- Sorry about that... - Kyle apologized to Eric, the last match, the one that decided the tournament, had been won by Kenny when Kyle couldn't make it in time to heal Eric after a cruel ambush, leaving him not only with half of his team down but standing in the middle of an open field at mercy of Stan who was up on a roof, ready to fire down at the area.

\- What are you apologizing for? - Eric asked, still pissed off by the defeat but trying not to sound harsh - It was my fault for getting too worked up and not listening to you. I should had known that it was really stupid to follow Kenny there... - The chubby boy let go of his controller and hugged his boyfriend - Besides, you were amazing back there, I never had so much fun playing in a team before... It always seemed to me that the others dragged me down and I was always frustrated by some stupid move someone would make... But you knew exactly what to do at any time and I really just let myself go and concentrated on having fun -

The red haired boy smiled and hugged back Eric - I had loads of fun too. And you were amazing too, you're really fast and accurate. I could never handle a machine gun with the precision you have. And those gun switches you pulled every time... Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've played on the same team at this game... -

\- Yeah... - Eric replied quietly - I always tried to pick the opposite team from you... At first I really took pleasure in seeing you getting mad anytime I killed your character... I was a real jerk then, but I also really wanted you to look at me with respect... I mean, everyone else just laughed at me or hated me too much to even consider me a human being... But you, even if it was just out of hate, I could see that you saw me as an equal, opposite, but at the same level... And that was the only thing back then that made me feel human... - Eric blushed a bit and looked to the ground - Maybe that's why I started to love you... Because you were the one that made me think I could worth something in life... Even if it had to be as a villain, I could have a place in the world... -

Kyle remained silent for a moment, letting those words to sink in, thinking that the bigger boy had looked at him throughout all those years as reason to feel at least a little better about himself, when the world just seemed bent on drowning him into nothingness. And he, Kyle, the one who had always felt proud about himself for being so considerate with others and always tried to help, couldn't even catch a glimpse of the truth behind Eric's evilness, the only thing he could see was a spoiled and evil bastard, when in reality Eric was screaming for help, care and love.

The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend's big and beautiful eyes and quietly said - I'm really sorry about everything that happened... I never even gave you the chance, before, to explain yourself about all that you did... I was really blinded by hate and didn't even wanted to stop for a moment and think that you may actually could need help... -

Eric looked up again and gently caressed Kyle's cheek - Sweetheart, don't keep blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault that I was an idiot. Even if you had offered me your help, I would just gotten even worse. Back then, I thought that asking or even accepting help from others was just for the weak pussies... And I needed to be strong, I needed to handle everything alone, so I could be worthy of kicking back at anyone who dared to look down on me or hurt me. That's why I could never tell you how I really felt about you before, because you would have started to look me differently. Admitting that I was in love with you would have left me alone and broken, with everyone just laughing at me... -

\- But why? - Kyle asked knitting his brow - What if you had told me before and I had said yes? We could have been the same way we are right now... -

\- You don't understand... - Eric sighed - I loved you, but I never thought that you could love me back... Nor even just like me... You were so perfect, so beautiful, so smart and funny. Next to you I just saw myself as a pile of trash, just a fat, ugly and disgusting idiot... Besides, even if you one day could get to like me, you would just had said no to me anyways. I had been such an asshole to you all the time and I just couldn't conceive that you could get to want to be with me... At least that's what I thought at the time... That's why that night, after hitting a new low, even for me, out of desperation, I understood that the only way I could have a chance, not only with you but at life itself, was going to be me changing who I was completely. But I could never do it before that night because I just thought that no one cared about me... -

Kyle hugged his boyfriend tightly, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out after hearing all that. Even if by then he knew already most of it, just remembering the pain and suffering that the bigger boy had been trough made his heart shatter and he could also feel that pain inside.

After a while, Kyle looked again into Eric's beautiful eyes and said - I know I can't change your past and save you from all that suffering, but I want to help you heal and build with you a happy future for us both. I want to see you smile hopefully at the thought of tomorrow and protect you from the pain that could come haunting you. I love you... -

Eric smiled to him with his eyes blurry from the tears that had started to amount there and said - And I want to take care of you and protect you from anything that could cause you fear or grief. I want to be by your side, helping you become even greater than you already are and I want us to build the happiest home to keep us, as a family, warm and joyful as the years go by... I love you... - They stared at each other for a second and then slowly got closer and joined their lips in a warm and soft kiss, full of love.

After a while, they parted the kiss and stared again at each other, with their hearts filled with the love they sent to one another. Then, Kyle remembered that they were not alone and blushing a little, looked towards his friends - I'm sorry for keeping you like this guys... -

Eric turned over and with an apologizing look said - Yeah... I got carried away... -

Stan and Kenny, who had just remained silent trough all that, just smiled and Stan said - Don't apologize for this. You needed to talk about it and it's important that you do it -

\- Don't feel like you left us apart - Kenny added - We both understand that you are a couple now and this kind of moments happens all the time. Besides, you two have a... Complicated history and it's great that you can talk about it and clear all that out. It's the best way to build a happy future -

\- Thanks for being so understanding - Kyle said.

\- No need to thank us - Kenny replied smiling, then he looked at Eric with a somewhat serious expression and said - Eric, I don't want to be annoying or to pressure you, but I know that both Kyle and Stan already know about your past, I mean, about the thing that has caused you so much pain before... Like I said, I respect that you hadn't told me about it if you weren't ready and if you still aren't I'll understand, but you are my best friend dude... We're bros right? I want to help you too with this, and for that I need to know... -

Eric gazed at the blond boy for a couple of seconds and then sighed - I know... I'm really sorry about not telling you. The thing is that maybe I wouldn't have told them either if I hadn't been in a stressful situation... But I know that it isn't fair of me to keep you in the dark with something like this... - He made a pause and adjusted himself on the couch so he wouldn't give his back to Kyle - The thing is that, even if I told myself that I could handle it, and I have been doing it so far, talking about it is really difficult... -

\- Hey, I understand - Kenny reassured him - If you need more time it's fine. I just want you to know that you can talk about anything with me and if you need help I'll be glad to do whatever I can -

\- Thanks - Eric nodded with a smile - But it's time for me to come clean about all this... - He took a deep breath and started to talk about the things that had been happening to him since he was just six years old. He omitted certain details that he had told to Kyle because they were too personal and he only had spoke of them with him because at the time he just needed to tell everything to someone. It wasn't that he thought less of Kenny or Stan, but he just felt that the whole situation had been pretty bad on its own accord without having to add those kind of details.

By the time he finished, the room was silent and his friends were retreated in thought, letting the story to sink in their minds. Kyle and Stan, that already knew about it, just stood there, feeling again the sadness and pain for their friend. Kenny was just petrified with shock, never having imagined that something like that could have happened to the bigger boy. He had heard before stories about people going trough similar situations, but this time, it had hit him so close as it had happened to one of his best friends... The blond boy felt his heart filled with pain and a knot had formed on his throat that prevented him from speaking. Tears were running down his cheeks and for a while he couldn't even move. Then, he slowly shifted himself to face the chubby boy and hugged him. Eric felt a little surprised by that but he hugged his friend back, feeling the boy shaking a bit.

After a couple of seconds, Kenny let go of his friend and quietly said - I'm sorry... I... Never thought... -

\- Hey... - Eric said softly - Don't be sorry for something that's not your fault... Besides, it stopped a while ago now and I don't think it will happen again... -

Stan moved uneasy on his seat and after a while exclaimed - That's it, I can't take it anymore - They all turned to look at him and he said - Eric, since you told me about this I've been thinking that you should talk to the police about it - He looked really upset and hesitantly said - But you haven't so... If you won't do it then I should do it... -

Eric shifted in the couch, almost jumping from it and with an almost furious look he growled at Stan - NO YOU WON'T! - Then, seeing the startled and somewhat scared look on Stan's face, he backed away and said - Please... - His voice sounded almost pleading and sad.

The black haired boy stared at him for a couple of seconds and then asked - But why? Why would you want to protect the people who did such a horrible thing to you? -

\- I'm not protecting them - Eric replied, now calmed but his voice sounded more defeated - But think about it. What would happen to me if my mother went to jail? I have no more relatives here, my aunts and uncles would never take me in with them, they don't hate me but they just can't take care of me, and I have no acknowledged father. Even if they wanted to put me into my biological father's care, they couldn't do it since he's hiding in another country... -

\- I thought he was dead - Kenny said really puzzled.

\- That's a long story... - Kyle replied.

\- I'll tell you about it later - Eric sighed - The thing is that, what do you think that happens to underage boys whose parents are sent to jail and there's no one else to take care of them? They go into the state's ownership. If my mother goes to jail now, I would be sent to some follow up of horrible foster homes in the best case, and in the worst, I would be sent to some orphanage were I would probably be beaten up and or raped every day... That's what held me from telling about this to anyone. My mother never even needed to threaten me or to beat me to ensure my silence or to keep me doing those things, she knew that I was smart enough to realize about this on my own. There has been a sort of untold agreement between us because of that, I never said anything about all that happened in here out of fear of what I just said, and she would put up with me and the way I treated her not wanting me to one day just not to care anymore about what could happen and finally let it all out, sending her to jail... - He looked to the side - Even then she would have had the advantage... For this kind of things, I would have needed some kind of proof, and she had been always really careful about that. So even if I went to the police, I have a great chance of them not believing me... -

\- I thought the same thing - Kyle said quietly - That's why I never even mentioned going to the police to you... I've heard my father talking about cases like this one and they're really delicate. Even with the needed proofs and after sending the responsible ones to jail, a lot of times the victim ends up with their lives destroyed even more out of the public backlash this kind of cases always have... -

\- Besides - Eric continued - That was only then... If it happened now, I would not only had to go trough that, but I would also loose all of you. I've finally found a reason and a way to live happy, leaving all my past behind. I can't stand to lose this. I can't stand to lose Kyle... - His voice cracked a little and Kyle hugged him. The bigger boy hugged his boyfriend tight and remained like that for a while.

\- I see now... - Stan said quietly - I hadn't thought about all this. I'm sorry Eric... -

Eric looked at him and sighed - I'm sorry for having snapped like that... I know that you were only trying to help me... -

\- This shit is really fucked up - Kenny complained - You're being hostage of this situation and you can't even do anything about it... -

\- I know - Eric rolled his eyes - But at least now I don't have to worry about it every day. I just ignore my mother and she leaves me alone. And now I have all of you with me, I don't feel alone anymore. Even better, I'm with Kyle now, for the first time in my life I feel happy and even with all that has happened, I know that things will get better with each day. I mean it guys, I don't want you to worry about this, I told you so you could understand a little better how things have been for me, and because I don't want to keep something like this a secret from you. But you've already did a lot more for me in these last months than anyone else in my entire life. I really thank you for caring about me and most of all for forgiving me all the horrible things I did to you... - He looked at Kyle - And I thank you again for letting me know what happiness is... -

The red haired boy smiled - You don't have to thank me for that... Because you too have showed me what real happiness is... I'm just glad that we can make each other happy -

The chubby boy leaned closer to Kyle and gave him a quick peck on his lips, Kyle returned the kiss and they smiled to each other.

\- You don't have to thanks us either dude - Stan said - With all you've done for us lately it's just normal that we wanted to help you back -

\- And even before now, we gave you the chance because we saw that you wanted to change - Kenny added - I guess you're right. Things are really looking up for all of us. You two have found love in each other, Stan got free from a stressing relationship and is now building something new with the girl he loves and as for me, things back home are going great and even in school I'm getting better... -

\- I noticed something else about you - Kyle said - It's been a lot since the last time you died... - He looked down a little - I didn't said anything about that before because I was afraid of getting yours and my own hopes high for nothing... -

Kenny's face went serious for a second and then grinned - That's true... -

\- What happened? - Eric asked intrigued - You look like you finally know the truth about this... -

\- Well... - Kenny started with a satisfied grin - The thing is that the last time I died, I went to hell as usual, but ended up somewhere else than the place I would normally wake up. It was the condo where Satan lives... I don't know how or why I went there, but as I was starting to walk away, I saw Satan himself crying in a corner outside the building. Seeing him like that, somehow I felt bad for him and went to talk to him. He told me that he had fought yet again with the asshole of Saddam because he had cheated on him - Kenny rolled his eyes - Yes, the asshole found a way to go back there and get together with Satan again... I told him that he deserved someone better and then we talked some more about all kinds of stuff. I hadn't talked to him so much before, just the one time during the war with Canada. The guy is surprisingly normal and most of the things that are said about him are just propaganda against hell... The guy is just in charge of the place, and he was evil, back some thousands years ago, but now he just wanted to live normally with a nice guy... I then remembered that I knew someone that could be just right for him. There was a guy I met sometimes when I died, he lived near the gates of hell, where I usually ended up before, so I went looking for him and arranged a dinner for them to know each other - He chuckled - Turns up that they got along really quick and they even ended up spending the night together... After that, Satan, as thanks for hooking him up with a really nice guy, told me that he would speak to Death on my behalf. It seems that the fucking bitch was bored and so decided to test how many times someone could die before they would lose their mind... So she kept arranging this bizarre deaths for me and then she just brought me back to start over again... - The blond boy was frowning deeply, then he just sighed - Anyways, now it seems I'm free of all that. Satan told Death to stop being a bitch and released me from her grasp. The thing is that... Now I'm just like any other normal guy... Which means that the next time I die will be permanent... -

The other boys stared at their friend with wide eyes and mouths agape. They lived in South Park and they were used to strange things happening, but all that Kenny had told them was really amazing and weird. After a while, Eric's expression changed from surprise to sadness and quietly said - No... You can't die... If... If you die you'll just come back again... -

Kenny sighed, noticing his friend's sadness - No Eric, I've told you, now I'm just like any other person... -

\- No! - Eric exclaimed - I can't accept that! I've watched you die a million times and every one of them I feared that you were never coming back... But you always did... I... I can't stand knowing that you'll die someday never to come back... -

Kenny rested his hand on the chubby boy's shoulder with a light smile - Hey, no one said I was going to die tomorrow... I just have to be careful like anyone else... -

\- He's right honey - Kyle caressed Eric's back, he tried to sound reassuring but he had tears in his eyes from realizing exactly the same thing that was making his boyfriend so sad - This doesn't mean that he'll be gone now. In fact, maybe it's better this way... -

\- How can it be better to know that someday one of your best friends is going to leave forever? - Eric asked with his voice nearly broken.

\- It's better because now he won't be suffering horrible deaths nearly every day - Stan replied, calmed on the outside but feeling the same pain his friends were experiencing - Now he'll get to live a normal life like the rest of us... Isn't it better? He can now enjoy life without worrying about dying again and again... -

The bigger boy closed his eyes and sighed, then he looked again at Kenny - I'm sorry for freaking out like this... Stan's right, it is better for you to not be dying every day... It's just that, the thought of you never coming back again... Maybe I'm just still a selfish idiot, but I don't want to lose one of my best friends... -

\- You're not being selfish - The blond boy replied squeezing gently his friend's shoulder - On the contrary, you're showing that you care about me... All these years I thought you didn't cared about me dying, but now I see that wasn't true and it makes me happy to know that you always saw me as a friend. Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying for a lot of years still... -

\- You better not - Eric grinned a little - Or I'll go down there to bring you back and bitch-slap you for being a liar... -

Kenny chuckled and they both hugged briefly. Then the blond boy leaned to a side to look at Kyle and said - I'm sorry dude... I'm being too touchy-feely with your boyfriend today... -

The red haired boy chuckled a little while wiping the tears from his eyes - Don't worry, I understand the situation... - Then he added grinning - But don't get too used to it... -

\- Wow, look who's marking his territory now... - Kenny laughed - Eric, I better let go of you before I get a fist to the nose... -

The chubby boy turned over and put his hands on the sides of Kyle's waist, leaning closer to him said - Mrrr... I never thought you could be so possessive... - He grinned - I kinda like it... -

Kyle blushed and looked away shyly - Don't make fun of me... -

\- I'm not - Eric said softly and kissed him gently on the cheek - But you don't have to worry - He whispered - I'm only yours... -

The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend's big, beautiful eyes and smiled, then he kissed him softly and said - I'm only yours too... -

They smiled at each other and then Eric returned to sitting straight on the couch, with his arm around Kyle's shoulder while smiling - I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda hungry... -

\- When aren't you hungry? - Kenny asked chuckling.

\- Very funny... - Eric said, gazing at him with an annoyed look - If you don't want anything then I'll go grab something for me... - He looked at Kyle - You want anything sweetie? -

\- I'm just a little thirsty... - The red haired boy replied.

\- Me too - Stan said.

Eric got up the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen - Hey! What about me? - Kenny cried out.

The chubby boy rolled his eyes playfully and said - I'm still deciding if you deserve anything... - Then he chuckled - Don't worry, I wasn't forgetting about you. What do you want? -

\- Just a soda... - The blond boy grinned - I'm saving up for the main course... -

Eric raised his eyebrows - I never saw you so excited about having take out pizza for dinner... I mean it is delicious but... -

\- Pizza? - Kenny asked with a somewhat disappointed look - I thought that you were going to cook one of your famous dinners for us... -

\- Those are only for my sweet and beautiful boyfriend... - Eric replied with a grin, then he chuckled again, seeing the almost pleading face that Kenny was making - I'm just messing with you... I did prepared something... -

\- You should have told me... - Kyle said - I could have come earlier to give you a hand -

\- Don't worry honey - The bigger boy replied - I like to cook and it didn't took me too long anyway... - He started to walk again - I'll be right back -

\- Wow, you're acting like a years old couple already... - Kenny grinned - Not that there's anything wrong with that... But I'm glad to see how well you get along together -

\- Thanks - Kyle smiled - I've thought about the same thing sometimes... It's like everything comes so naturally when we're together... I really feel safe and comfortable with him around, and he seems to be always in a great mood... It's like we can finally be ourselves when we're together -

\- It shows - Stan added - You look really happy and stress free, and he does seems to be in a great mood when you're around -

\- I'm starting to think that we were really made for each other... - Kyle said a bit sheepish - It's like, no matter how nervous or sad I could be, he can really soothe me and make my heart burst with joy with just one of his warm and beautiful smiles... -

\- And you really make him feel the same you know? - Kenny said - He has told me a lot of times how happy and safe you make him feel, and how the only thing that can return him to earth when his mind starts to drift away to dark places, is the thought of your smile and the memory of your touch... -

Kyle nodded silently, smiling, and then Eric returned carrying a big tray with some snacks and drinks. He placed the tray on the little table in front of the couch and sat next to his boyfriend, he stared at him for a couple of seconds and asked - What's with the cute smile? -

Kyle looked at him and said - I was just thinking of you... -

The bigger boy blushed a little and smiled wide - You're just so cute and sweet that I could eat you up... -

\- Save that for later in the night - Kenny chuckled.

Both Kyle and Eric blushed hard and Stan chuckled - Don't make them feel uncomfortable Kenny... They're taking their time for that... -

\- I know - The blond boy laughed - And I think it's great... The more you wait, the better it will be the moment when it comes... - Then he grinned - Or should I say the better you'll both come... -

Eric turned to him and hit him softly in the chest chuckling - Enough of that! -

\- Sorry... - Kenny laughed again, then they all laughed and after a moment they started to eat.

\- I thought that you were only thirsty... - Eric chuckled as Kyle grabbed a bunch of chips

The red haired boy blushed a little - Well... I was a little hungry too... -

\- You're so cute when you blush like that... - Eric smiled - Don't worry, I was just joking - Then he added grinning - Besides you got a figure to keep... -

\- Hey, let the guy decide on his own about his body shape - Stan protested.

\- I am doing that Stan - Kyle reassured him - He's not pressuring me or anything. I do like to be like this you know? -

\- Really? - The black haired boy asked a bit surprised.

Kyle nodded - Sure. At first, when I started to gain weight, I felt ashamed of it... But then, with the help of this two here, I could see that it doesn't matter if I have a few extra pounds, I still look good, and that my opinion about this is more important than anyone else's. And I do like how I look now... I wouldn't want to keep gaining... But I'm okay like this -

\- If that's what you want - Stan shrugged - Sorry about that Eric... -

\- Don't worry - The brunet replied - I know that you were only caring about your friend. I do think that he looks gorgeous like this - He smiled to his boyfriend - But I would never pressure him into being chubby if he doesn't want. And I'm not gonna love him any less if he decides to loose some weight either -

\- That's really good to hear - Stan smiled.

They continued eating and chatting a bit more and then Eric suggested to play again for a while before dinner. This time, they played a racing game and so a couple more hours went away in a flash, at least to them, since they were having so much fun. Around 9 pm The bigger boy said that he was going to finish the last touches of the dinner and Kyle decided to go with him to the kitchen.

Eric lit on the oven to heat up the food inside it that he had prepared earlier, and with the help of his boyfriend, he heated the mashed potatoes that were part of the dinner too. While waiting for everything to be ready, the red haired boy approached Eric - Honey... You said before that the thing with your mother's... Clients... Was over. But, how are you so sure? - He looked away so Eric wouldn't notice the sadness in his eyes - I'm really afraid that it could happen again... -

The chubby boy caressed Kyle's arm gently - Like I said before, I think that maybe since I'm growing up, they just stopped wanting to... Do that... - He made a pause and then continued - Besides, I'm a lot bigger now, and it wouldn't be so easy to force me anymore... I wouldn't let them do that ever again - He had a deep frown and without noticing, was starting to squeeze Kyle's arm tighter, then, he seemed to snap out of his mind and realizing about what he was doing, immediately released his boyfriend and said - Sorry... Don't worry about it Kyle, it won't happen again. The only person I want by my side on the bed is you... For the rest of my life... And if I have to fight for that I will do it gladly -

Kyle looked at him still sad and said - I'm your boyfriend and I want to protect you, but I feel like I'm lying by saying that, because if that were to happen I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening... - A couple of tears fell down from his eyes - Even if I were by your side at all times, I'm just so weak... -

Eric hugged his boyfriend softly and said - Even if you don't realize it, you are protecting me Kyle. If it weren't for you I would had given up on life. You are the one giving me the strength to fight back - He looked at the beautiful emerald eyes of the smaller boy and smiled - And don't tell me you're weak. You punch just as hard as any of the other guys and you are really smart and quick, and I know that if it were needed, you could turn the whole situation in your favor to protect someone in need. You are brave, you just have to let yourself know it -

Kyle sighed and smiled a little - You always know what to say to make me feel better... -

The bigger boy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek - Maybe it's because I love you so much and I'm always thinking on making you happy... -

The red haired boy felt his heart warming and hugged his boyfriend tightly, Eric returned the hug and they just stood embraced for a while. Then Eric said - Maybe I should check on the food... -

\- Sure - Kyle replied and they both let go the embrace. Eric went to check on the oven and Kyle took the mashed potatoes out of the microwave oven.

\- I think this is ready - Eric said satisfied - Take that to the table and tell the other guys to come over sweetie -

Kyle nodded and carrying the big bowl stepped out of the kitchen. He rested the bowl on the table and headed to the living room. Kenny and Stan were playing and Kyle called them to the dining room. The three boys went to the already prepared table and sat on it, Kenny and Stan on one side and Kyle on the other, waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

Eric stepped out of the kitchen with a large baking tin and placed it on the center of the table.

\- That looks really nice - Stan said.

\- And smells even better - Kenny added.

\- It's just a simple pot roast - Eric shrugged - I usually put some bacon inside, but I wouldn't do that with my precious little Jew here... - He softly pinched Kyle's cheek - So I just put some spices inside. I hope it's good... -

\- You don't have to change every meal you do for me Eric - Kyle said - Maybe just leave a part without pork on it... Or I could make something different for me... I don't want you to stop eating something you like just because of me -

\- Are you crazy? - Eric replied - I love to cook for you, I'm not gonna make you cook something else for yourself. Although the idea of leaving a part just for you is not that bad... Anyways, I couldn't force you to eat something that goes against your religion either... It's not that bad to not eat bacon or pork altogether so much... If we're gonna live together someday, we'll have to get used to this kind of things... -

\- You're already planning on living together? - Stan asked - Wendy and I never even talked about that... -

\- Well... I don't know... - Eric shrugged a little embarrassed and strangely to Kyle, somewhat uneasy - I just would love that... But I wasn't talking for the both of us... - He looked to his boyfriend - I'm sorry if I sounded like rushing... I wasn't thinking... -

\- Hey... Why are you getting like this? - Kyle asked softly - I'm not mad at you for saying that. It's true that I want us to take things slow, and maybe it is a little soon to talk about something like that since we're so young still... But it feels nice to think that someday we could live together... I told you I want to do it someday... -

Eric smiled - You are so wonderful... -

Kyle blushed a little - I'm just in love with you... -

\- And I'm in love with you too... - The bigger boy leaned forward to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Kyle returned the kiss and they just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, smiling, before sitting straight again.

\- So... Are we gonna eat sometime tonight? - Kenny asked with a grin.

\- For a guy that always makes fun of my appetite, you're hungry a lot of the time too... - Eric chuckled.

\- I have to make up for all the time I spent without being able to eat... - The blonde boy replied, then seeing the sad faces his friends were making added - Hey, all that's over now. We're not starving anymore back at home and now I just don't want to think about those times ever again. So wipe those sad faces from all of you and let's enjoy this okay? -

The other boys smiled and nodded. Eric got up again to cut and serve the meat and the potatoes. They started to eat and Kenny exclaimed - Wow, this is really delicious man - Then he grinned - You're not trying to win our hearts trough our stomachs like you did with Kyle aren't you? After all, it all started with a dinner like this one and soon enough you were dating... -

Kyle blushed and Eric said - Don't be an idiot Kenny. I didn't wanted to win his heart that day, I just wanted to do something nice to him for saving me... I never did anything like that on purpose, I just wanted to be nice with the guy that I love... -

\- Besides, I'm not so easy to win over... - Kyle said - In fact, I really freaked out at that moment... But then, he really won my heart by just being gentle and honest and never pushing me to do anything I didn't wanted and always being caring towards how I was feeling... - He smiled to Eric - I think that, even if I didn't wanted to admit it at the time, I started to fall in love with you that very night... When I told you to come into the bed with me... -

The chubby boy smiled too and blushed - Even with what I did? -

Kyle chuckled, remembering that night and what had happened when Eric had hugged him - Well... That's part of all this whole love thing right? -

\- Wait, what happened? - Stan asked puzzled.

\- I'll tell you later - Kenny replied with a smirk.

\- And how would you know? - Kyle asked, he looked at his boyfriend - You didn't told him right? -

\- Of course not - Eric answered.

\- It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out... - Kenny grinned.

\- Oh... I see where this is leading to... - Stan said, then he chuckled - Don't worry guys, that's normal... -

Both Eric and Kyle were blushing hard and the chubby boy said - Well... We should better get to eat again before it gets cold... -

Stan and Kenny laughed and soon Kyle and Eric joined them, then, they continued eating.

After the delicious dinner, they remained a little more at the table, just talking and around 11 pm Eric said - Guys, are you up for a movie? -

\- Sure - Stan replied.

\- What are we watching? - Kenny asked.

\- Just pick something while I get all this back in the kitchen - Eric shrugged.

\- Not at all - Stan said - You made a wonderful dinner for all of us and now we want to, at least, help with the dishes okay? -

\- Yeah, I may not be as good a cook as you but I can get all this done in no time - Kenny added - So you two just go and pick a movie and spend a little time alone for yourselves... -

The chubby boy smiled - Thanks guys... -

\- Let's go - Kyle said grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room. Once there, they sat on the couch and Eric turned on the T.V. As they both looked trough the list of movies, Eric had his arm around Kyle's shoulders and the smaller boy then shifted his attention to his boyfriend, he stared at him for a moment, watching the other boy's face as he was concentrated on the T.V. Kyle looked over his nice and soft hair, his almost too perfect ears, his round and rosy cheeks, his soft lips, his eyes, so mesmerizing to him... The red haired boy felt really lucky and glad to be there, next to such a beautiful boy and getting to call him "boyfriend" - You're so beautiful... - Kyle softly whispered.

Eric's cheeks reddened and he smiled, still looking at the T.V., then he turned to look at Kyle and said - I'm not... You are the beautiful one here... -

Kyle smiled, the chubby boy looked really cute blushing like that and said - I mean it Eric... I've never been so compelled to look at someone like I am with you... I just can't stop looking at you now... -

Eric smiled wide and leaned towards Kyle, making their faces to be really close, the tip of their noses touching softly - Then maybe you understand now how I've felt these last couple of years... Ever since I allowed myself to freely love you, I haven't been able to be around you without being dazzled by how beautiful you are... My eyes would just wander by themselves towards you. I love so much your beautiful face, with your soft and messy hair, those red curls that make me want to run my hand through them, your tiny but perfect ears that you hide almost all the time inside that hat, your soft and inviting lips, even your pointy nose makes me want to kiss it... And your eyes... Man, I love your eyes, so big and hypnotic... I can't look at those beautiful emerald ponds without loosing myself inside them... -

Kyle blushed hard and smiled - You really are a flatterer... -

\- I'm just telling you the truth, my love... - Eric replied softly kissing Kyle's cheek - You are the most beautiful person in the whole universe to me -

\- And you are the most beautiful person to me too... - Kyle whispered, turning his head a little so he could press his lips against the soft and moist ones of his boyfriend. They started to kiss slowly, Eric put the remote to his side and gently wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders. The red haired boy responded wrapping his arms around the bigger boy's waist as they both moved their lips softly but more passionately with each second. Then, Eric started to move a little over his boyfriend, making him to recline on the couch until they were both laying on it, the bigger boy was using his elbows to support him on the couch, making sure not to crush Kyle under him.

The red head was lost in the bliss and heat of that, playing already with Eric's tongue inside his mouth and feeling the boy on top of him, gently pressing his big belly against his own but leaving him some space to breath. Kyle ran his hands all over his boyfriend's back and sometimes even felt bold enough to reach for the sides of his waist and even a little lower... Eric could feel Kyle's hard member pressing against his belly and his own being pressed against the smaller boy's thigh.

After a long time, they slowed the intensity of the kiss and then parted it gently and looked at each other, breathing heavily but with a huge smile on their faces - I love you - Eric said softly.

\- I love you too - Kyle replied - This was so amazing... I've never felt like this before... I didn't even imagined I could feel like this... -

\- I've never felt like this either - Eric smiled - It's like I just want to kiss you and touch you and feel you all over and never stop... I can't even describe how much I desire you... But it's not only that, I really love you, not just your body, but your smile, your sweet voice, your kindness. I love how smart and funny and caring you are... -

Kyle lifted his head a little to give his boyfriend a small kiss on his lips - I love you too my big boy... I love all of you, how your beautiful voice can calm me and at the same time fill me with energy, how your smile can light me up in an instant because it means that you're happy and that makes my heart warm... I love to talk with you and spend time next to you, feeling safe and knowing that I won't ever get bored because you're so interesting and smart and funny... And I really desire you too... I really feel the need to touch you and feel your whole body... To have you close to me, feeling your warmth... - Then he looked away, a little disappointed - But I'm still a coward... I'm still afraid of letting myself go and lose the fear of... Making love with you... -

Eric softly kissed his boyfriend's lips - You are not being a coward my love, you're just not ready yet... It's great that you want to take your time for this and do it when you are really ready. I... I lost that chance already, and that's why I understand how important is to wait for you. I don't want us to do it if you don't feel ready or wanting... I want your first time to be special... And I want to take care of you trough it and make you feel secure and comfortable and I want you to enjoy it at full... So don't worry about this anymore okay? We have plenty of time for that - He smirked a little - Besides, you already took the first step earlier... You are not being a coward, you're just going step by step and that's great -

Kyle smiled looking at his boyfriend's big chocolate brown eyes - You are the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever want... I love you... -

Eric blushed a little - I love you too... -

They stared at each other for a moment until they heard someone clearing his throat. Eric quickly raised his head and looked towards the living room entrance, where Stan's head was poking from behind the wall - Um... Guys... You need some more time? - The black haired boy said hesitantly.

Eric raised himself and sat on the end of the couch while Kyle was standing up too and they both stared at their friend with their faces fully red from the embarrassment - Um... No, we're... Okay... - Eric said.

Stan stepped inside the living room with a smile - Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're boyfriends now and it's okay for you to do things like that... But if you want more time alone just tell me and we'll wait... -

\- No... It's okay - Kyle assured him - Sorry for keeping you waiting... -

\- Don't apologize - Stan chuckled - I told you we're okay with this - He then turned towards the kitchen and signaled Kenny to come.

\- So, you caught them red handed? - The blond boy asked with a smirk - He didn't let me come to check on you in case you were... Indecent... -

\- We're not going to do something like that right on the couch knowing that you two are out there... - Eric rolled his eyes but with a smirk of his own.

\- I know - Kenny sighed - But one can always hope... -

\- You gotta find yourself another couple to stalk onto dude - Kyle chuckled.

\- Awww... But you're the hottest one around here... - Kenny replied with a playful disappointment - But it's okay... I'm gonna lay low for a while with that, don't want to be annoying to you -

\- Or you could find someone for yourself... - Eric said, then with a smirk added - What about Clyde? He has some good rolls that could keep you entertained... -

\- Nah... - Kenny dismissed that idea - I already tried to sweet talk him into it but the guy is too innocent or just too dumb... Guess I'll have to wait for a newcomer or start online dating someone... -

\- That could get dangerous... - Kyle said a little concerned.

\- Don't worry - Kenny smiled - I know how to take care of myself with that kind of things... - He sat on the opposite end of the couch to where Eric was sitting and said - So, did you guys picked a movie? -

Eric blushed a little - Um... We got... Distracted... -

Stan laughed - It's okay, let's just pick one now -

They surfed trough the list and finally decided to watch a movie about some dystopian future where people from another dimension had annihilated society.

Just before starting the movie, Eric whispered into Kyle's ear - Wanna snuggle like always? -

\- I don't know... We're not alone now... - Kyle replied a bit uneasy.

\- Hey Kenny, would it bother you if Kyle and I take some extra couch space now? We like to do something when watching movies together... -

The blond boy moved to the end of the couch and said - Not at all -

Eric smiled and said to Kyle - See? Now come here... - He reclined on the couch's arm like always and motioned Kyle to rest over him. The red haired boy was blushing hard, he wasn't used to do such things in front of his friends, but just reclined over his boyfriend and rested his head on the chubby boy's chest.

\- That looks really comfy... - Kenny said.

\- It is... - Kyle chuckled a little.

\- Put on the movie dude - Eric said and Kenny pressed play.

As the movie progressed, the boys were having a lot of fun since the film turned out to be much better than they had expected from the trailer. Kyle finally lost his embarrassment at the middle of the movie and just relaxed himself, enjoying both the movie and the closeness with his boyfriend, who occasionally would run his big hand trough Kyle's chest caressing it.

After the movie ended the boys started to talk, Kyle and Eric remained snuggling like they were trough the movie and then Stan asked - Hey guys, do you mind if I take a picture of you like that? -

\- Uh? Why? - Eric asked back.

\- I don't know... - Kyle started.

\- Don't worry dude, I'll take it with my cell and then I'll give it to you so you both can keep it safe where ever you want - Stan replied - I was just thinking that maybe it would be nice for you to have a picture of this moment for the future... You're just starting together as a couple and it could be nice to see, some years from now, how you both started... -

Kyle smiled - That sounds really nice indeed -

\- I'll keep it safe in my computer - Eric said - And in my cell of course... That's really nice of you dude - He added smiling at Stan.

The black haired boy smiled back and said - Okay... So stay still... - He pointed his cellphone towards his friends and took the picture. Then he handed his cell to Eric so he could transfer the photo from one to the other.

\- Thanks - Eric said to Stan while giving him back his phone after having saved the picture on his cellphone, then he handed his own cell to Kyle and smiled - Look sweetie -

Kyle looked at the photo, it was pretty nice and they both looked really happy laying on the couch like that. He smiled wide and felt his heart warming, it felt so nice to do things like those to him... Kyle knew they were a couple, but it were those kind of little things that confirmed they were really happy next to each other and thinking about being a grown up, a lot of years from that moment and looking at that photo with Eric by his side, filled him with joy and hope for the future that it would come for them both.

Eric smiled looking at the photo, knowing that his boyfriend was smiling too and gently kissed the top of his head, feeling exactly the same joy and warmth in his heart.

\- Thanks again - Kyle said to Stan - This was really nice and thoughtful of you... -

\- Well... I just saw that you were so happy together and so I wanted to keep this moment for you... - Stan replied - Wendy and I never did such things and now I'm regretting about it... -

\- But you still have a lot ahead of you - Eric replied - And now you're starting to build something even stronger and better than before. Now you have the chance to keep a memory of how you are right now, together, so tomorrow you'll look back and remember how you went trough something bad but rose from it to be even happier than before -

\- You're right about that - Stan smiled - Man... You really are good with words... I used to be scared of that before, you were able to bend things in your favor almost every time... But now, you're using all that to help others and to make them feel better and I'm really glad that you changed so much... You really do a better job being a good person than you could ever did as a villain... -

\- Thanks I guess... - Eric chuckled - But you are right with something, it does feel like I can do more now than ever before. I never had the feeling of having accomplished anything before but now, in just a few months I feel like I've done a lot. I now have great friends and a wonderful boyfriend, and I don't want to sound pretentious, but I do feel like I have helped you... When I saw you and Wendy talking and then deciding to be together again, it felt amazing knowing that I had helped for it to happen... It really does feel nicer to have others respecting me rather than fearing me... -

Kyle turned to face his boyfriend and smiled - And this is just the beginning. You still have a lot of good things to do, you're being a really great person now and I know that you'll be even greater as the years go by... -

\- Thank you sweetheart - Eric smiled.

\- I am proud of you... - Kyle said. The chubby boy smiled wide and gave him a soft and warm kiss. Kyle returned the kiss and then they smiled at each other.

\- So guys... What do you want to do now? - Kenny asked.

\- Maybe we could play some more? - Stan asked.

\- What do you say honey? - Eric asked to Kyle - It's pretty late... You're up for that? -

\- I'm fine - The red haired boy answered - I'm not that tired yet so we could play a little more -

\- Nice - Eric smiled - What do you want to play guys? -

\- Maybe a fighting game? - Kenny asked - It's been a while since we played something like that -

\- Sure - Eric nodded - Sweetie, could you let me go and set up the console? -

\- Don't worry - Stan said - I'll do it, you can stay like that -

\- Thanks - Kyle smiled.

The black haired boy prepared the console and handed them the controllers. Then he put on the latest Mortal Kombat and they all started to play. Kyle was feeling amazing, playing while snuggling with his boyfriend, and Eric was thinking the same, getting to spend so much time like that with his lover.

After an hour and half of playing, all the boys started to feel tired and even Kenny was starting to loose his concentration - Hey guys, I'm starting to doze off here... - The blond boy said.

\- Me too - Eric replied - Want to hit the sack? -

\- Would be nice - Kyle nodded.

\- Sure - Stan agreed.

Eric stopped the game and Stan got up to turn off the console. Kyle started to get up and then helped Eric to do the same, the chubby boy chuckled after Kyle had hauled him to his feet - See? You are pretty strong after all -

Kyle blushed a little - You were standing on your own... -

\- Just a little - Eric replied smiling - But don't worry, you'll get stronger -

\- Maybe I should do some exercise... - The red haired boy said - I'm not interested anymore in loosing weight, but Ike was right a while ago when he told me that if I wanted to have some extra pounds I should get some muscle too or I would end up getting tired of just walking -

\- That's right - Eric nodded - Specially if you were skinny all your life and you started to gain weight suddenly. I've always been like this, so even without going to the gym I still have some strength... After all, walking all day with so much pounds on me is like being all the time lifting weights... But maybe it could be good for you to do something that could help with that -

\- I'll think about it - Said Kyle - For now I have to concentrate on my Hebrew lessons and in memorizing things for my ceremony... -

\- Yeah... I had been meaning to ask you how you were going with that - Eric said

\- It's been hard, specially at the beginning - Kyle replied - But I think I'm getting the handle of it. I still have some time to prepare but I'm a little nervous about having to speak in front of all that people who expects me to not make a single mistake... -

\- Don't worry sweetie - Eric reassured him - I'm sure that you'll do fine. You're the smartest one of us and I am confident that you will ace this - He made a pause and looked to Stan -You better film him then alright? I want to see that too... -

Kyle frowned a little and asked with sad eyes - You're not coming? -

\- I hadn't thought that you wanted me to go... - Eric answered looking down.

\- Of course I want you to go! - Kyle exclaimed - You are my boyfriend. I want you to be with me in such an important moment -

\- Really? - Eric asked looking to his boyfriend's eyes - But, what about your mother?... -

\- I don't care what she might think about this - Kyle replied with a serious tone - I need you to be there, I won't feel happy or even confident without you by my side... - He took Eric's hand - Besides, I told you that my mother is starting to think differently about you, so I don't think there's going to be any trouble -

\- I hope so... - Eric sighed squeezing Kyle's hand softly - I really want to be there with you... -

The red haired boy smiled - I wouldn't want it any other way - He leaned forward and gently kissed his boyfriend's lips. Eric returned the kiss and smiled - Well guys... We should get going upstairs -

\- We're sleeping in your room like the other night? - Stan asked

\- Yeah... - Eric replied - I've already prepared the mattresses. Why? -

\- I don't know... - Stan shrugged - I thought that maybe you wanted to have the room for you two alone... -

\- We're not doing anything strange tonight... At least I didn't had it planned that way - Eric said, he looked at Kyle and said - Do you have a problem with all of us sleeping together again? -

\- Not at all - Kyle shook his head - I'm already getting used to do like... Boyfriends stuff with you in front of them... - He blushed - At least things like snuggling and kissing... -

\- Dude, we don't want to see more than that anyway... - Stan chuckled.

\- Speak for yourself - Kenny grinned.

Eric sighed, slightly amused by that and said - Dude, you won't get to see that... Just give up on that... -

\- One never knows... - The blond boy chuckled - But yeah... I'm just kidding. You don't have to worry, I'm not like a predator or something. I just like to joke a little -

\- We know - Kyle replied - So, we're settled then, let's go -

The boys went upstairs and after a quick trip to the bathroom for each of them, they headed to Eric's room. As he had said, all the beds were made and so they quickly changed to their pajamas, not wanting to be in the cold for a long time. Then, Kenny and Stan got into their mattresses and Kyle got inside Eric's bed. The chubby boy waited until they were all ready and switched off the lights. As he got into the bed, he could see that Kyle was laying on his side, looking at him and waiting to to kiss him goodnight. With a smile, Eric got inside the bed and wrapped his arms around Kyle. The red haired boy smiled too and got closer to his boyfriend, softly pressing their lips together. They started to kiss gently and slowly, but soon enough, they were passionately making out. It was like if they couldn't control themselves whenever their lips touched. Their hands were caressing each others backs as their tongues played with one another inside their mouths.

Kyle, being totally immersed in the heat of the kiss, felt bold again and slowly started to caress his boyfriend's butt, gently grabbing it from time to time. Eric, filled with pleasure and encouraged by that started to do the same, pulling the smaller boy even closer to him, this time making their groins press against each other.

After a couple of minutes of a deep and passionate kiss, they separated a little, still holding each other tightly and Kyle said - Good night sweetheart. I love you -

Eric gave him a quick peck and said - Good night little one. I love you too -

They smiled at each other, the moon giving them just the needed light to catch the shine on each others eyes until they heard Kenny saying - Hey, they started to talk again... I think the storm ended... -

Both Kyle and Eric blushed, remembering that their friends had been there all the time and Eric said - Sorry guys... We got carried away again... -

\- More like you completely forgot we were here - Stan chuckled.

\- Sorry about that - Kyle apologized.

\- Don't worry - Kenny replied - It's great that you're both being so passionate about each other. That's a good sign -

\- Thanks - Eric chuckled - Good night guys -

\- Good night - Kyle said too.

\- Sleep well guys - Stan added.

\- Good night - Kenny reply was muffled by him already sinking in the pillow.

Kyle turned over to his left side and Eric wrapped his arm around him like always and they all started to slowly drift into sleep.

April 26

Morning came and filled the room with light, but the boys didn't seemed to mind it, maybe because they had stayed awake until late. Finally, Eric felt like his senses were awakening and soon enough he realized he was already awake. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. For a moment he just remained still, trying to catch the sounds in the room. The deep breathing coming from both of the mattresses on the floor told him that Stan and Kenny were still sleeping. Then, he gently caressed his boyfriend's chest and knew that Kyle was also asleep.

Eric just remained like that, enjoying the warmth and softness of the smaller boy in his arms, until Kyle started to move a little and moaned quietly. That told Eric that the red haired boy was starting to wake up, so he softly whispered - Good morning sweetie -

Kyle let out a little yawn and said - Good morning honey... -

\- Slept well? - Eric asked.

\- Sure - Kyle nodded - I always do when I'm with you... Did you had a good night? -

\- A great one - The chubby boy smiled.

Kyle slowly was regaining his senses and then he realized that he could feel the rock hard member of his boyfriend pressing against the start of his butt and chuckled quietly a little.

Eric whispered - What are you laughing about? -

\- This - Kyle replied amused and pressed himself against his boyfriend.

The chubby boy gasped at the wonderful feeling but also got filled with embarrassment and quietly said - Sorry... I couldn't help it -

\- Don't apologize dumbass - The red haired boy chuckled - It feels... Nice... -

\- Really? - Eric asked a little surprised.

\- Sure... - Kyle nodded, then he blushed hard and said - You're not the only one who woke up like that... -

Eric felt tempted to lower his hand down his boyfriend's body and get a feel of what he was talking about, but decided that it was better to let Kyle to set the pace for this. He just smiled and said - I'm glad to hear that... -

Kyle thought for a moment about letting Eric to touch him there, but his mind shifted and he tensed a little, like every time when he thought about doing something sexual with his boyfriend. He didn't knew what was holding him from doing it, but at least he had made some advances, and so, he finally thought that it was better to take things slow and let his body and his heart to decide whenever he was ready to finally take the next step.

Eric sensed the light tension and asked - Are you alright Kyle? -

\- Yeah - The red haired boy replied - I was just thinking about... You know... -

Understanding, Eric said - I get it... But don't worry about that now sweetie. You just gotta enjoy what we do together and that will come eventually, whenever you're ready - He gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek - I'll wait for you to be ready -

\- Thanks honey - Kyle replied - You're an amazing boyfriend -

\- That's because you are an amazing little guy - Eric said.

They both smiled and remained like that for a moment. Then, they heard Stan's voice quietly saying - Hey guys, you're awake right? -

\- Good morning Stan - Kyle greeted.

\- Good morning dude - Eric added - Did you woke up long ago? -

\- Good morning to you too guys - Stan replied - Not so much, just a little, then I heard you talking but I waited for you to finish... -

\- Kenny's still asleep? - Kyle asked.

\- Not anymore - They heard the blond boy yawning - I don't get how you always wake up before me... -

\- Maybe because we don't have some perverted dream every night that prevents us from waking earlier... - Eric chuckled.

\- You're just envious about me dreaming what I want every night - Kenny grinned while sitting on the mattress.

\- Well, you do have a point - Eric raised himself a little on the bed until he was reclined on the headstand - That would have come in handy for me to keep the nightmares at bay... -

The other three boys remained in silence for a moment until Kenny said - Dude... I'm sorry, I didn't knew... -

\- Don't worry - Eric replied - I got used to have them nearly every night... - Then he put his arm around Kyle who had raised himself and was sitting next to him - Besides, since I started to sleep next to this little guy here, the nightmares have been slowly stopping... -

\- Dude... We didn't imagined that it was so hard for you to even sleep... - Stan said with sadness in his voice.

\- It's okay - Eric shrugged - Don't worry, since I've started to change, since I started to get along with you and now even more since we got together with Kyle, I've started to at least try and heal my mind a little... I know it will take time but for the first time, now I have some confidence in that I'll be able to do it -

\- I'm sure you can do it - Kyle said - You are strong and if you have trouble, we're here for you, to help and support you -

\- I know my love - Eric nodded smiling to his boyfriend - Thanks, and thanks to you guys too... -

\- Don't thank us dude - Kenny smiled - We're here to help each other -

They all smiled at each other and then Eric said - I know that it will sound a little cliche but... I'm starving here... -

Kyle chuckled - Well, you're not the only one now... -

\- I could go for a snack too - Stan added.

\- Well, let's stop talking and go grab something to eat - Kenny grinned starting to get up.

The four boys started to get dressed and then went downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Eric decided to do something nice for all of them, and since the other three insisted in helping, soon the kitchen looked like a busy restaurant's kitchen with the four boys doing different things. In no time, they had prepared a really great breakfast and went to the dining room to eat. They spent nearly an hour eating and chatting and laughing, then they decided to go to the living room and play some more since it was still early.

Again, Eric and Kyle snuggled on the couch in their usual position and they all played for a long time, having a lot of fun and talking about everything.

Near midday, Kenny announced that he had to return home since his father needed him to help a little at the shop, so they all said their goodbyes and the blond boy headed to his house.

The remaining boys continued playing for another hour and then Stan said - I should probably get going now. I still have some homework left to do -

\- Maybe I should go too... - Kyle said disappointed - I promised my mom that I wouldn't come back late... - He looked at his boyfriend - I'm sorry honey... -

\- Don't apologize - Eric replied - We spent a great weekend together and it's better to think on how good it was and not dwell on the end of it... - He gave the red haired boy a quick kiss on the lips - Besides, we'll do this again many many times right? -

\- Of course - Kyle smiled - I wish we could do this every weekend... -

\- You would get bored of me - Eric chuckled.

\- Don't say that - Kyle said with a little frown - I could never get bored of you. I love to do this with you or just be together... - He looked down a little - I'm more afraid of you getting bored of me... -

\- Are you crazy? - The chubby boy exclaimed - Losing interest in you would be like losing interest in my own life... Because, you are my life Kyle... -

The red haired boy smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly - Then I think we'll be good -

They both stared at each other and slowly got closer until their lips touched and started to kiss softly and lovingly. The kiss was passionate but not so much in the lustful sense, instead, it was filled with love and care, and came straight from their hearts, since they both knew that it would probably be their last kiss of that kind until they could get together again alone in a quiet place, however many days it would take for that to happen again.

After a couple of minutes of making out, they stared at each other again, catching their breaths and smiling - I love you my beautiful little guy - Eric whispered softly.

\- I love you too my big teddy bear - Kyle replied.

They let go their embrace slowly and got up from the couch. Looking around the living room they noticed that there was no one else in there. The boys gazed at each other with puzzled looks and went to the reception area, where Stan was waiting by the door checking on his cellphone, he looked at them and smiled - Hey dude, why are you here? - Eric asked.

\- Just thought I could give you two some privacy... - The black haired boy answered.

\- Thanks for that... - Kyle smiled sheepishly.

\- Yeah... - Eric added smiling too.

\- So... I should get going then - Stan said - Are you coming Kyle? -

\- Yeah, just let me grab my stuff -

Eric went to the rack next to the door and handed Kyle his jacket, the smaller boy put on his backpack too and stood by the door as Eric was opening it. Stan stepped out saying - I had a great time Eric, thanks for all of it. See you at school tomorrow -

\- Thanks to you for coming over - Eric replied - See you tomorrow -

Kyle got closer to the bigger boy and said - I had a wonderful time too honey... I love you -

Eric took his boyfriend's hand and replied - Me too sweetie. I love you too - He gently let go Kyle's hand and added - Take care now. See you tomorrow... -

\- You too - Kyle nodded - See you tomorrow - He added while walking out the house.

Kyle walked towards Stan who was already waiting on the side walk and then looked back to waive to the chubby boy who was standing by the door. Eric waived to them too and then closed the door as the two boys were walking towards their homes.

*****Here's another chapter for you all... Sorry if this one is really long but I couldn't crop it or it would feel weird. It may feel a bit of a filler chapter but it was important to show that now all the guys know all the truth and that still they can have some quiet times... At least for now...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Fight song by Rachel Platten**


	20. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 20

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 20**

**Fade to black  
**

May 15

Almost three weeks had passed since the four boys got to hang out together, every time they tried to make plans to spend another weekend like the last one at least one of them would always have to do something else, so it hadn't been possible to coordinate something between them. Besides, through all the last month, Kyle had been immersing more and more into his lessons to prepare himself for his Bar Mitzvah, since he only had a couple more weeks before the big moment and he still hadn't mastered all that he needed for the ceremony.

One Friday, Kyle went to attend his lessons after school like always and after finishing it, since it was pretty early, he decided to walk back home. The red haired boy walked through downtown, looking at the windows on the various shops there until he saw something that caught his eye. A little less than a block away, on the other side of the street, there were two people coming out from an alley, one fairly tall and the other one just about his own height and pretty chubby, but what had caught his attention was that the smaller person looked pretty similar to his boyfriend. The ginger walked slowly towards them as the two guys talked a little, the shorter figure was visibly anxious or maybe even angry and Kyle could see more clearly the unmistakable red jacket and the cyan hat that belonged to Eric Cartman. The red haired boy started to walk faster, trying to reach them but as he was crossing the street, the tall guy went back into the alley and Eric quickly started to walk away towards the bus stop at the corner.

Kyle was only half a block away now and was going to shout to his boyfriend, when the bus stopped in front of the bigger boy and he swiftly got inside. The ginger started to run towards the bus, trying to catch it, but the vehicle sped away just as he was reaching the bus stop.

The green eyed boy stood there, panting a little and disappointed that he hadn't got to reach his boyfriend in time before he went away. Then, suddenly a question came to his mind "What was Eric doing in an alley with a shady looking guy anyways?" As he realized about that, he recalled that the chubby boy had seemed a little nervous and eager to leave the place. A little frown appeared on Kyle's face but then he shook his head and said to himself "I must be imagining things... Maybe that guy wasn't even Eric..." But even if he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew deep inside that the boy in the red jacket was his boyfriend.

When he got back home, Kyle thought about calling Eric and ask him about what had happened earlier, but then he remembered that his boyfriend would be leaving that night to his uncle's house since that weekend it would be his cousin's birthday and Mrs. Cartman had insisted in them both going there. He briefly thought about calling Eric to his cellphone, but the number would had been recorded on his house phone bill and Kyle's mother, who was really controlling with that stuff, would have started asking questions. After all, it wasn't an urgent matter and he could wait until Monday.

May 18

That next Monday, Kyle woke up feeling a little uneasy, he had been thinking about what had happened last Friday and was anxious to talk with Eric about it. He felt a little stupid for over thinking about that so much, but whenever he remembered his boyfriend coming out of that alley, a shadow seemed to settle on his mind.

On the way to the bus stop, Stan greeted him like always and noticing that Kyle was looking a little anxious said - Hey dude, you're ok? -

\- Yeah, I'm fine... - The red haired boy replied - It's just that... The other day I thought I saw Eric downtown, near where I take my lessons with the Rabbi... The thing it that he was coming out of an alley with a shady looking guy and then he left like if he didn't wanted to be seen there... - He sighed - I know that it must seem stupid to you, it does to me, but whenever I think about that I can't shake off my head the feeling that something wasn't right about all that... -

Stan remained silent for a few seconds and then said - Well, on one hand it does sounds suspicious, specially knowing about Eric's past... But then, maybe he was just passing by... I don't know man, I don't want to jump to conclusions again, you know what happened the last time we did that. I think the best thing to do is to ask him directly -

\- I know - Kyle nodded - That's why I'm a little anxious. I want to talk with him and get this stupid ideas out of my mind. I don't want to start again with what I did before -

\- Everything is gonna be fine dude - Stan smiled reassuringly. Kyle returned a little smile and then just kept walking, hoping that his friend was right.

As they reached the bus stop, Kenny and Eric were coming over too and they all got there at the same time. The four boys greeted each other and then Kyle asked hesitantly - Eric honey... Were you at downtown last Friday afternoon? -

The chubby boy looked at his boyfriend for a couple of seconds and then answered - Yeah... Why? -

\- I... Think I saw you there when I was walking back home after my lessons... - Kyle looked away and tried to not sound accusing - What were you doing there? -

Again, Eric was silent for a few seconds and then said - Just doing some last minute errands before I went to Nebraska... - He sounded sincere, but somehow Kyle still felt that shadow of doubt in his mind.

Then, Eric frowned a little - Kyle, what's really happening? I mean, you're thinking again that I was doing something wrong? - His tone sounded more sad than angry, but still, the somewhat harshness of it made Kyle feel really stupid about himself.

\- It's not that... - The ginger shook his head - It's just that... I don't know, maybe I was just too stressed by my lessons and somehow I thought it looked shady... - He looked down - I'm sorry Eric... I'm being an idiot again... -

The larger boy sighed and got closer to his boyfriend - Hey, it's alright. I was just doing some errands okay? Maybe you saw that I was really in a hurry since I had too many things left to do before the trip... -

\- It was probably just that... - Kyle replied. He looked up and saw the chubby boy giving him a warm smile and it made him instantly feel better. He cast aside his doubts and smiled back - I'm sorry about that... -

\- Don't apologize so much sweetie - Eric chuckled - I told you it's alright. I missed you a lot this weekend... -

\- I've missed you too like crazy - Kyle sighed with a little smile - How was your trip? -

\- Better than I had hoped - Eric said - My uncle let me drive their tractor and all - The chubby boy's eyes shinned with a childish excitement - It was awesome! -

\- I'm glad that you had a good time - Kyle smiled at the cute look on his boyfriend.

\- I did... But I really needed you there... - Eric bit the inside of his cheek - You have to come someday - He looked at the other two boys - You all have to come for a weekend or so... I'll ask aunt Lisa if we can someday -

\- Are you sure? - Stan asked - I mean, last time we went there was pretty... Weird... -

Eric chuckled - Don't worry, they don't even live there anymore, remember? They got a nice ranch now and besides, uncle Howard was sent to a prison in Oregon or something like that, so he's far away and the thing from that Christmas won't happen again -

\- That would be really nice - Kyle acknowledged - It would be great if we all could get together somewhere on vacations. Maybe this summer we could arrange something like that -

\- Sure, I'll ask my parents if it would be okay with them to do that - Stan added.

\- I'm up for that too - Kenny said - Although maybe my father will want me to help him in the shop during summer... -

\- Don't worry, we still have plenty of time ahead to plan it all - Eric smiled, he looked really happy about the idea of them all going on vacations together.

The bus came then and all the boys got inside, excited about the prospect of a summer full of fun.

May 21

After the last weekend of uneasiness, Kyle had a pretty normal week. He had almost forgotten about the whole thing with Eric and the other guy from the last Friday and his thoughts had been replaced with the idea of them all going somewhere during summer. That Thursday though, as they were all sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, Kyle saw that at one moment, Eric jumped a little, startled by something and said - Sorry guys, I'll be right back -

They all looked at him really puzzled and as the bigger boy was stepping out of the cafeteria, Kyle could see that he was taking his cellphone out of his pants pocket. "That was strange" thought the red haired boy, he hadn't heard the phone ringing, maybe Eric had it on vibrate only, but he never had done that before, Eric felt proud of his brand new phone and always wanted everyone to know about it, so he would always put the ringer at full volume.

Kyle stood still for a few seconds and then tried to get back to eating his lunch. After a couple of minutes, Eric returned to his seat next to him and Kyle asked - What happened? Is everything okay? -

The chubby boy looked at him and said - Yeah why? I... Just went to the bathroom... -

Kyle felt strange at the hesitant response from his boyfriend and he could feel the doubts coming back to his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and just replied - Oh, okay... -

Eric gazed at him with a somewhat apologizing look and Kyle felt even more puzzled, but decided not to say anything yet. He didn't even knew what to say anyways. He hated those couples where one of them would be overzealous and controlling over the other and would always ask what the other was doing. He didn't wanted that for him and Eric, but even if he didn't wanted to start doubting his boyfriend again, he recognized that the bigger boy's behavior had been at least a little suspicious.

After walking out of the bus at the end of the day, as Kyle was walking back home with Stan, the black haired boy asked - Hey dude. Is everything alright? -

\- Yeah... Why? - Kyle replied.

\- You looked kinda weird at lunch... - Stan said - I mean, after Eric went out... Are things between you two going well? -

\- Of course - Kyle nodded immediately, then he looked away - It's just that... He's been acting a little... Strange - He sighed - I had almost forgot about the whole thing from the last Friday, but today, he acted a little shady again... At least that's how I sensed it -

\- What do you mean with shady? - Stan furrowed his brow.

\- Today, when he came back to the cafeteria, he said that he had gone to the bathroom right? - Stan nodded - But I'm sure that before going out, something happened that startled him, and as he was going out, I could see him reaching for his cellphone... -

\- But I didn't heard it ringing - The black haired boy replied puzzled.

\- Me neither, but that's what made me start to doubt... - Kyle said - Maybe he had it on vibrate or something... And when I asked him what had happened, you saw that he hesitated before answering... -

\- Maybe a little... - Stan shrugged - I wasn't paying too much attention - Then he gazed at his friend with a serious look - Dude, you're not starting to doubt him again don't you? -

Kyle looked to the floor and sighed - I don't know... I don't want to. He's my boyfriend and I love him. But then why was he acting so strange? - He looked at Stan with sadness in his eyes - I don't want to be an idiot again. I don't want to doubt the person I love... -

\- Hey, don't get like that - Stan patted his friend's shoulder - Just ask him about it tomorrow okay? I'm sure that he'll tell you all about it -

\- Yeah... I'll do that... - Kyle nodded defeated. Stan noticed that his friend's concern hadn't eased but he didn't wanted to put more pressure on him and so he decided to let him ask Eric what all that was about. After all, they had to learn how to deal with this kind of things as a couple.

May 22

Kyle was waiting at the bus stop with Stan next to him. They were both quiet, Kyle was too anxious, waiting to talk with Eric, and Stan, noticing that, decided not to bother him with small talk.

Finally, Kenny and Eric reached the bus stop and they all greeted each other. This time, Eric sensed that something wasn't right with his boyfriend and asked him - Sweetheart, are you alright? -

\- I... I want to ask you something... - Kyle replied, trying not to sound so jumpy. Stan grabbed Kenny's arm and quietly pulled it, making the blond boy to follow him away from the other two.

\- Sure... - Eric replied concerned - What's the matter? -

\- Um... Yesterday... - Kyle started hesitantly - When you went out of the cafeteria... I noticed that you reached for your phone... - He gulped, trying to control himself, he was feeling really nervous - You looked really startled and then went out immediately... And I didn't heard the phone ringing... What... What really happened then? -

Eric remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes showed a little sadness and a slight frown for a split second, then he just stared blankly to his boyfriend and said - I didn't knew that I had my phone on vibrate, it must had gone into that mode without me noticing it, probably because the battery was low. I received a message from my mother telling me to pick some stuff at the grocery store before going home after school and that's why I was startled. Then, as I went to the bathroom, I answered the message. That's what happened -

Kyle stared at him for a while. The response sounded so logical, almost too logical maybe... But Eric hadn't hesitated answering now and the boy's eyes gazed into his with a sincere look. Still, Kyle couldn't shake the doubts off his mind... He was about to say something when Eric started to talk

\- Look Kyle, I don't know what has been happening to you lately, but I'm not stupid. I know that you're doubting me for some reason. I don't know how to make you believe me but I assure you that I'm not into anything shady or wrong. I love you, and I don't want, by any means, to go back to who I was. I wish you could see that... -

Kyle felt his heart squeezed by a dark claw of sadness and regret, he felt so stupid for being doubting his boyfriend again after all the time and all the wonderful moments they had shared through the last months. But his mind kept telling him that there was something wrong, or at least, that Eric was hiding something from him. That response, all the suspicious looking things the boy had made... The doubts just wouldn't leave from Kyle's head. But right now, he was feeling really bad and just wanted everything to go back to normal. He looked at his boyfriend, staring at his beautiful brown eyes that were showing a deep sadness now and said - I'm sorry Eric. I'm just being stupid again. I do believe you and I don't want to doubt you ever again. I... I love you too... With all my heart - His face was showing sorrow and regret.

Eric sighed and gently caressed Kyle's arm with his hand - Let's just... Let's just try and forget about this okay? I don't want us to be sad again... -

Kyle nodded slowly and said - I'm sorry... -

\- It's okay sweetheart - Eric replied softly, he looked to the side and said - Hey, the bus is coming. Are you feeling better now? -

The red haired boy nodded again and Eric said - Good, let's get going then - They both got inside the bus and headed to school.

As the hours went by, inside Kyle there was a constant battle between the doubts in his mind and the love he had for his boyfriend. He didn't wanted to feel this way, he knew that it was wrong of him to have doubts about Eric, but he couldn't help to feel like if things were going back to that dreaded past full of lies and deceit that he and the bigger boy had shared.

During lunch, he tried his best not to look upset, but he knew that his boyfriend could feel he wasn't as okay as he had said. But the bigger boy just looked at him with a little sadness in his eyes and didn't said a word about that.

After school ended, Kenny and Stan headed towards the bus to return home. Kyle, like he had done every other Wednesdays and Fridays for the last two months, headed downtown to take his lessons with the Rabbi.

When they were coming out from school, Eric said that he had to do some errands again and so he didn't took the bus. At the school gates, when they were saying goodbye to each other, Kyle noticed that the chubby boy still had some sadness in his eyes, and he felt sad himself when his boyfriend said goodbye to him in an expressionless tone.

During his class, Kyle couldn't concentrate on his studies, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his overwhelmed mind to focus on the books he had in front of him. After just half an hour, he told the Rabbi that he was feeling sick and asked for permission to leave early back to his home. He didn't had to lie though, his head had started to hurt and by the time he left the building, he felt like it was going to explode.

The air outside was nice, not very cold but fresh enough to make Kyle feel a little bit better, and the soft breeze that was blowing caressed his face, alleviating some of his headache. He decided to walk back home and started to wander trough the streets filled with people shopping or just walking around.

As he approached the spot where he had seen Eric that Friday the week before, he gasped when he could see again the chubby boy, this time going inside the alley. He stood still, trying to make sure he wasn't just imagining it, but it was pretty clear that the boy at the entrance of that alley was Eric. Kyle saw the bigger boy looking one side and then the other, as if he were making sure that no one would see him enter and then stepped inside the alleyway.

Kyle remained in his spot, not knowing what to do. On one hand he was desperate to go in there and find out once and for all what the hell was going on with his boyfriend. On the other hand, he didn't wanted the chubby boy to think that he was mistrusting him so much that now he was following him around. To Kyle's own disappointment, he realized that he was indeed mistrusting his boyfriend again, it was really clear now, and that feeling tore up his heart. But he also needed to know the truth behind all this and so he decided to wait for the other boy to come out and then he would face him and it all would be settled.

Kyle went inside a store close by, from where he had an ample view of the entrance to the alley but where he couldn't be seen from outside. After about fifteen minutes, Kyle saw Eric stepping out from the alley followed by the same guy from the last time, but now, the red haired boy stared at him with his mouth agape and the anger started to arise inside him. He knew that guy and he really hated him.

The man entered the alley again after exchanging some words with the chubby boy and then Eric started to walk towards the shopping district. Kyle stood frozen for a moment, trying to process what he had just seen. Then, he decided to follow his boyfriend from afar. He felt the need to run up to him and demand an explanation, but then thought that if he caught Eric then, he would just start to lie again, so Kyle opted for a smarter approach. The more he knew about all this, the better the answers he would get later from the bigger boy.

Eric walked down the street walk in a hurry, clearly impatient for something, and then Kyle saw him entering the big pawn shop and jewelery that was just in the center of the shopping district.

The red haired boy waited again, this time hidden behind the tables of a small cafe across the street.

About 20 minutes later, Eric stepped out of the pawn shop with a big smile on his face and it looked like if he were stashing something inside his backpack. Kyle felt a sting of sorrow and regret when he saw the sweet and almost childish expression on his boyfriend's face, it was obvious that he was really excited about something. The red haired boy knew that it was wrong of him to mistrust the chubby boy, not only wrong, it was something horrible, but he couldn't get the images of Eric talking with that despicable man and the thought of him lying again and getting involved into something awful...

Kyle shook his head and tried to stay calmed and focused, he saw Eric going to the bus stop near the shop and for a moment he wanted to let go of all this and try to go home to think calmly about what he had saw. But soon, Kyle found himself walking towards the bus stop, as if his body were on autopilot, a part of his mind was telling him to stop and calm himself, but the rage he was now feeling compelled him to keep walking.

The red haired boy approached his boyfriend from the side and said - Hi Eric - His tone was calmed, even a little cold perhaps.

The chubby boy jumped a little, startled by that and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes - He... Hey Kyle... - Eric managed to say - What... What are you doing here? -

\- I got out early from my lessons and decided to take the bus home... - Kyle replied, the coldness starting to visibly show on his words - What are you doing here? -

\- Like I told you before, I had to do some errands... - Eric answered, regaining his composure but looking sad at the tone of the smaller boy - Is there something wrong? -

\- Not at all... - Kyle shook his head, he was desperately needing to tell everything to Eric but decided to wait until they were in a less crowded place. His rage seemed to intensify at the sight of the almost innocent look of his boyfriend. His heart was aching from the sad look on those big brown eyes, but his mind was set on knowing the truth and he wasn't going to let the bigger boy to fool him again.

Eric was about to say something when the bus stopped in front of them and Kyle said - Looks like we get to go back home together... -

The chubby boy nodded slightly with a shy smile and hopped inside the bus feeling nervous and uneasy. He could sense the rage inside his boyfriend but didn't dared to say anything yet. During the trip, neither of them talked, and after the longest and more uncomfortable twenty minutes of their lives, the bus finally reached the stop where they were supposed to get off.

Kyle got out of the bus first and waited for the bigger boy to come out too. They stood there for a moment, neither of them knowing how to break the ice. Finally, Kyle's anger took complete control over him and said - What were you doing back there? -

Eric looked at him and said - I told you, I was doing some errands... -

\- Cut it Eric - Kyle interrupted, his voice cold as ice - I saw it all. What were you doing in that alley with THAT guy? -

\- You saw?... - Eric started with a surprised look. Then he frowned deeply and said - Were you following me? -

\- I told you before, I got out early and was heading home - Kyle frowned back - I happen to see you entering there and then... Well, then I waited and saw you coming out talking with him. Like the last Friday - His fists were closed tightly and he was shaking a bit from the rage - What the hell were you doing with that son of a bitch?! - He couldn't help but to raise his voice - That's the guy who almost killed Towlie when he sold him that poison laced weed! -

\- I know who he is - Eric replied, then he growled - So you really were spying on me -

\- Don't try to change the subject! - Kyle yelled furious - Just tell me what was happening back there! Where you buying drugs from him? -

\- I wasn't buying anything... - Eric answered calmly but starting to get furious too.

\- Oh great! - Kyle yelled again - You were selling it then... That's just great Cartman -

The chubby boy looked at Kyle with wide eyes at that last word, a shadow of deep sorrow mixed with anger clouded his face and growled even louder - Don't call me like that! -

\- I'll call you however I want! - Kyle exclaimed, the anger and pain inside him were insufferable. His whole body was shaking now from the sheer rage and the feeling of betrayal - How dare you tell me you won't do anything like this anymore and now I find you lying again to me! -

\- I didn't lied to you! - Eric yelled taking a step forward, his eyes looking menacingly dangerous and that made Kyle to back off a little with terror. Seeing that, Eric's face turned completely and now there was only a deep sadness on it.

Kyle noticed that and felt his heart crushed by the sorrow, but his mind was still about to explode from the rage and his headache felt like a marching band of drums inside his head, beating mercilessly, preventing him to think clearly. He stepped forward again and said - I'm not an idiot like you think! I know that you were doing something bad in there. I was an idiot for believing you before, but now I know that you were just lying -

Eric's eyes started to fill with tears and his face was completely pale, the sadness and pain on his face were so obvious that Kyle thought his heart was going to stop beating at any second from his own pain, but his blood seemed to be boiling inside his veins. He was feeling out of his mind now, he had never experienced such an intense rage in his whole life - It seems obvious now - The ginger said, not yelling anymore, but his tone was even worse.

Eric had preferred that he had kept yelling at him, he could take his hate, but the ice on Kyle's voice was hurting him like never before.

\- I see it clear now - Kyle continued with an icy hiss - You were selling him drugs or something worse... I saw you get into the pawn shop too you know? What where you buying there? -

The chubby boy could barely see now, in fact, he could barely feel anything more than the cold and hateful tone that Kyle was using now to accuse him. He remained in silence for a moment, not knowing how to react, his mind had stopped functioning and he could only feel his heart shattering before the icy words from the love of his life.

\- Answer me! - Kyle yelled again, his voice coming again like a volcano erupting, full of rage - Tell me what was so important to go back to the shit you used to do! -

That scream seemed to snap Eric from his cold slumber. He felt his own rage starting to fuel his body again, the same rage he had tried to keep at bay for the last months. He saw his mind getting filled whole with black and red again. He started to shake from the anger and sorrow and shrugged off his backpack violently, then he almost ripped it open and put his hand inside with his eyes filled with rage but tears falling uncontrollably down his face. He pulled from his backpack a little box and shoved it violently into Kyle's chest, with a force that made the smaller boy to almost fall backwards and yelled - HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! -

Kyle stood frozen, he almost let the box to fall to the floor but his hands acted on their own, grabbing it and holding it against his chest. Then, as his senses started to come alive again, he realized that the bigger boy had turned around as soon as he had gave him the box and now was already running away at full speed. Kyle slowly lowered his gaze and stared at the little box in his hands, it was a cube, wrapped in orange bright paper and with a green gift bow on top of it.

Kyle felt his rage suddenly disappearing and soon all that was left was the sound of his own heart breaking as he realized what he had done to the only person that he had ever truly loved. Suddenly, his legs started to move on their own again and then he regained control of his body and continued running in the direction where Eric had ran into, but now he couldn't see the bigger boy anywhere and when he reached the corner, Kyle realized that he had no idea where his boyfriend could have gone.

Then, the red haired boy realized that he was fairly close to Eric's house and ran towards it, but when he reached it just five minutes later, he found that all the lights were off. Kyle ran to the door and desperately started to ring the doorbell and bang at the door, but even after a couple of minutes, no one opened the door. He ran to the backyard and climbing over the fence, he ran under the window of Eric's room and started to yell the bigger boy's name, thinking that he could be in there. After a couple more minutes, Kyle realized that there was no one in the house and he fell to the floor. He realized that he was still holding the little box in his hand and looking at it he started to cry loudly, feeling pain and regret taking over him like never before.

Eric stopped running, his legs hurting like hell and his lungs felt like they were about to explode. He stood there, gasping desperately for air and feeling dizzy. He opened his eyes and looked around, he hadn't the slightest idea of where his legs had taken him to but he didn't cared. For a couple of seconds he didn't even knew why he was there, it was as if his mind had shut itself off for a while. Slowly, he started to recall what had happened before he started to run and then, the sound of Kyle's icy voice hit him like a lightning bolt. As he was remembering the fury and hate in his boyfriend's eyes, Eric started to feel his legs giving up and soon he fell on his knees to the floor. He didn't seemed to mind that, the chubby boy just stood there, still, feeling all his body going numb again. Then, he suddenly started to sob, quietly at first but soon it turned into a full cry, filled with pain and anger, and tears started to fall down his face again like a waterfall.

The boy cried for what it seemed like hours, then his cry went back into a quiet sob and then he just stopped making noises altogether. He was barely breathing, just the involuntary reflex of his own body kept his lungs and heart working, but his brain had seemed to stop functioning and the only thought that remained in his mind was the annoyance towards his own stubborn body that somehow still wanted to keep him alive.

Eric couldn't see or hear or feel anything else than his own heart, beating weakly, trying to hold desperately to life. Then, like a thunder, he heard the unmistakable horn of a train. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the loud noise, it was somewhat distant but was getting closer.

Eric's eyes gazed into the distance, not really seeing anything, and then he started to move again. With visible effort, he stood up again and started to drag his feet towards the sound of the train, coming closer with every second.

The chubby boy didn't even realized he had reached the bridge over the rails that passed beside the town until the loud noise of the train horn banged again into his mind, snapping him out of his numb state. He absentmindedly leaned against the railing of the bridge, like if it were the only thing keeping him on his feet and gazed forward, but his eyes were empty and he didn't really processed the view in front of him.

Then, like a flash of fire, inside his mind appeared an idea. He looked down the bridge, it wasn't too high but high enough to fit a train under it, so at least it must had be twenty feet tall, not a great fall but with a little luck, it could do enough damage.

Eric's senses started to wake up but still the only thought on his mind was the one telling him to cross the railing and jump off. The boy started to put his leg over the railing and then turned around to fit the other one until he was on the other side of the railing, standing just on the small edge of the bridge. He turned around again, giving his back to the railing and looking towards the rails below. His hands were clutching tightly the railing, he didn't wanted to rush. The boy knew that an early fall could only make things worse. He needed to end his life, not spending the rest of it as a vegetable. So he decided to wait until a train would pass under the bridge, that way he could be sure that he would success in this.

Just a minute after that, he heard a train coming from behind and closed his eyes. His mind was blank, except for a tiny image that was at the corner of it, something that he couldn't see what it was but slowly started to grow, as he heard the train coming closer, the image was getting bigger too, and soon he could clearly see that it was Kyle's face, the night when he asked him to be his boyfriend. The chubby boy felt tears running down his face and then, the sound of the train as it was reaching him, it seemed like it was going to pass under the bridge at any second.

Eric sighed and let go of the railing, slowly leaning forward.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Fade to black by Metallica**


	21. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 21

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 21**

**Love me again**

 

Eric felt himself leaning forward and for a moment, the only thing he could acknowledge was the image on his mind, that had been burned inside it, not with the fire and pain that many other images had been burned into his mind, but with a warmth and shine that assured him that even if he should lose all his memories, that image would still be there, unmovable, until the end of times.

Then, suddenly, he felt something stopping his movement. At first he didn't understood what was happening, then slowly, he felt something that was clutching him from under his arms and holding his body still. His senses started to wake up again and soon enough, he realized that there were a pair of hands grabbing him from behind, preventing his fall and hurting him a little in the process.

For a second Eric didn't knew what to do, he clearly wasn't expecting something like this. Then the rage and pain took over him again and he started to struggle against the hold of those hands, but they seemed to be too strong for him. Slowly, his hearing came back as a somewhat familiar voice yelled behind him - Stop it! Dammit! Stop moving you crazy bastard! -

Eric stopped his struggle and stood still, the hands were still clutching him tightly and his armpits and chest were really aching from it. Somehow he managed to say with a raspy voice - Release me -

\- No way! I'm not letting you do this! - The voice on his back yelled again. It was really close and sounded really stressed and desperate - Come over here! Please! -

Eric slowly recognized the voice, but he didn't remember having heard it so desperate and pleading before - Stan, let me go, please - Eric said slowly, defeated.

\- I'm not letting go of you! - Stan replied yelling again - You're gonna step inside with me now! - The boy sounded demanding and harsh, but Eric could feel the fear in his voice.

The chubby boy knew that if he really wanted, he could easily free himself from Stan's hold, but he started to fear that the stubborn mule could even come down with him instead of releasing him. Eric sighed loudly - I'm coming with you... - He started to turn around but Stan's clutch didn't let him do it so he yelled frustrated - I'm coming with you idiot! Just let me go so I can get there! -

\- I'm not letting you go until you're on this side of the railing! - Stan growled back, holding the chubby boy even tighter.

\- Ouch! That hurts you fucker! - Eric whined, but knowing that Stan wouldn't let him go he just sighed - Okay... We're doing it your way... -

The chubby boy struggled to sit on the railing, almost raising Stan from his feet in the process and then, losing his balance, they both dropped back to the floor. Fortunately, Eric managed to shift his body a little so he wouldn't fall on top of the black haired boy, that could have really hurt him.

They laid on the floor for a couple of seconds and then Eric managed to sit with his back against the railing. Stan looked at his friend and quickly moved in front of him, holding him by the shoulders.

Annoyed, Eric said - Let me go already, I'm on this side now -

\- I won't take any chances - Stan replied with a serious tone, then his eyes filled with concern and asked - What the hell were you thinking? What happened? -

Eric just stared at him for a while, not knowing how to answer the question. Then, his mind started to fill again with the images of his fight with Kyle and suddenly he started to cry loudly.

Stan stared at his friend crying his heart out, he had never seen him crying like this, not even that time at the basketball court, although then it had been pretty close, but now it looked like Eric didn't cared at all who could hear him. The black haired boy felt his heart overflowing with sadness and not knowing what else to do, he decided to just let his friend to cry as much as he needed.

After what seemed like an eternity to Stan, the crying started to subside and Eric just sobbed a little, then me mumbled something that Stan couldn't hear - What? - He asked coming closer to his friend

\- K... Kyle... - Heard the chubby boy saying between sobs.

\- What? What happened? Did something happened to Kyle? - Stan asked really worried.

The bigger boy shook his head from side to side and said again between sobs - Kyle... Hates... Me... -

Stan stared at his friend in shock. What could have happened between them to make Eric try to kill himself? The black haired boy felt the sorrow of his friend and said - Come on, let's get out of here - He started to stand up but then saw that the chubby boy was still like a rock, the only movement he could see was his chest jumping a little from the sobs the boy was still making.

Stan sighed and crouching again, grabbed his friend's arm and put it around his own shoulders, then he tried to raise the bigger boy but it felt like he was trying to raise a car with just his bare hands. He plopped down again and huffed - Hey... Give me a hand here... We gotta leave this place... -

Eric stared at him with empty eyes for a second and then nodded a little before he started to raise himself with the help of Stan and soon they were on their feet. Stan almost regretted doing that because now it seemed that all the weight of the bigger boy was resting on his shoulders. Huffing again said - Hey dude, I can't do this alone you know? Help me a little -

Eric sighed, looking at the floor and silently started to drag his feet forward, easing the weight on Stan's shoulders but letting the black haired boy guide him since he had no place to go to.

After crying for what it had seemed an eternity, Kyle slowly regained his senses and sat on the floor, leaning against Eric's house, breathing heavily and clutching the little box against his chest.

He remained like that for a couple more minutes, trying to calm himself down and then stood up and slowly walked to the fence. With some effort, he climbed it and stepped out from the Cartman residence.

The red haired boy felt his feet and his head heavy as he walked towards his house, not paying any attention to his surroundings. His mind could only think about the pain and sadness in the chubby boy's face as horrible things escaped his own mouth. It dawned on Kyle that no matter how bad he could have felt about thinking that Eric had lied to him, he had done something even worse. He had betrayed his boyfriend, not by lying to him, but by loosing his trust in him. Even knowing how important trust was to the bigger boy. Then, the image of Eric stomping on the kitchen counter the day that he thought Kyle didn't trusted him came like a flash to his mind and the red haired boy started to feel his heart filling with desperation. What if Eric tried to hurt himself again?

Kyle started to walk faster and soon he was running towards his own house. He didn't knew what else to do. Running as fast as he could and even if he felt his body screaming him to stop, he just kept moving out of desperation. After just ten minutes, he reached his house and opened the door violently. He dropped his backpack on the floor and ran towards the phone. Kyle knew that if he called to Eric's cell his mother would see it, but he didn't cared at all, he just wanted to reach his boyfriend in any way he could. He reached for his own phone and looked trough the contacts quickly, then he dialed Eric's number and waited holding his breath. The tone rang time and again, until the tenth time when the answering machine picked up the call and Kyle's heart dropped as the computer generated voice told him to leave a message. He hung up and then tried again, and then a third time, always with the same result. He tried a fourth time and then left a message - Eric, I know that I was an idiot just now but please answer me, I need to know that you're okay. Please... - His voice was about to crack but he tried to sound loud and clear.

Just as he was hanging up, Ike came over - I thought I had heard someone coming in and... - He stopped, looking at his brother and then said - Kyle, what happened? -

The red haired boy realized that it should seem obvious that he had been crying and maybe his face was showing his desperation too. He tried to calm down and said - Ike I... Please don't tell mom and dad about this okay? I'll tell you later -

Ike nodded and Kyle went to the bathroom to clean his face, now that his brother had brought him down to earth, he knew that it would be worse for him if his parents would notice his state and started to ask questions. The red haired boy washed his face with cold water and then stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were still showing despair and he felt a deep hate towards himself, he knew that this was all his fault for once again jumping into conclusions, not even letting his boyfriend explain himself. The doubts and anger towards him started to appear again but Kyle dismissed them with fury, right now his priority was to know if Eric was okay.

Kyle closed his eyes and breathed deep a couple of times. Trying to calm himself and to mask his feelings, he looked at the mirror again and felt ready to come out. Stepping out of the bathroom, his father stopped him at the hallway - Hey Kyle, I didn't knew you were here. How did everything went today? -

Kyle looked at him and mustering all his strength said - Hi dad, everything's fine... -

Mr. Broflovski gazed at him with a slight frown and asked - Are you sure? -

Kyle sighed internally, it seemed he wasn't such good an actor as Eric after all - Yeah dad. Um... I gotta make a call... -

\- Sure... - His father replied - Go on -

Kyle went back quickly to the phone and looking around to make sure that nobody was around, he dialed Eric's number again. Once more, the answering machine told him to leave a message and he had to repress a sob - Eric, I'm sorry for all the terrible things I said. I really want to know if you're okay now... Just... Call me back, please... I... I love you... - He hung up and sighed.

Then, he called to Eric's house, maybe he could have returned by now, but the phone rang until the line hung up on itself. Kyle tried a couple more times but it was useless. Then, he thought that maybe one of his friends could know where Eric was, so he first called to Kenny's house - Hello - Kenny's mother answered.

\- Hello Mrs. McCormick, it's Kyle Brofloski here... Is Kenny there? -

\- Sure, let me put him trough - Kenny's mother replied and after a few seconds Kyle heard - Hey Kyle -

\- Hey Kenny... - Kyle said - Do you... Do you know where Eric is? -

\- No... I haven't seen him since earlier at school - The blond boy answered - Why? Something happened? -

\- Aw man... - Kyle complained exasperated - I've tried to call him to his house and to his cellphone but he hasn't picked up any... -

\- Kyle, you sound really nervous - Kenny sounded worried now - What happened? -

\- I can't tell you right now dude, I'm sorry - Kyle hastily replied - I'll tell you when I can. Just... If you know anything about Eric, let me know okay? -

\- Sure - Kenny said.

\- Thanks - Kyle replied - I gotta go now -

\- Bye... - The blond boy said and hung up.

Kyle hung up too and then dialed the number of Stan's home, after a couple of ringings, Stan's mother answered - Hello? -

\- Hello Mrs. Marsh - The red haired boy said, his desperation growing again - It's Kyle Broflovski. Is Stan there? -

\- Let me see... - Mrs. Marsh replied. Kyle could hear muffled sounds and then she picked up the phone again - I'm sorry Kyle, he's taking a shower now, do you want me to tell him something? -

\- Um... Could you tell him to call me? -

\- Sure sweetie - Mrs. Marsh answered. Kyle jumped a little hearing that word. He had heard many people calling him like that before, but now, that word had another meaning to him, one that now was making him feel sadness and regret.

\- Thanks Mrs. Marsh... - Kyle sighed and then hung up.

The red haired boy was a at loss of ideas now. He tried again calling to Eric's house and cellphone with no luck and then just went to the couch on the living room and fell on it with a whirlwind of thoughts inside his head.

Half an hour later, his mother called him to dinner and gathering all his might, Kyle got up and tried to act as normal as he could during the whole dinner. His father was still looking strangely concerned at him, but fortunately, his mother didn't seemed to notice anything wrong and so Kyle didn't had to answer any uncomfortable questions. He couldn't eat either, he just played with his food a little and then excused himself saying that he wasn't hungry and that he wanted to get to bed early.

Kyle went to his room and fell on his bed, feeling the need to run again to Eric's house to see if he was in there. The anxiety was killing him but he knew that if Eric wasn't home, he didn't have the slightest idea of where the boy could be. So Kyle just waited in his room, trying to not let the desperation win over him. The red haired boy was feeling dizzy and knew that all the commotion of the day, all the sadness he felt now and to round it all, that he hadn't eaten since lunch, was starting to take effect on his body so he decided to take a shot of insulin so he wouldn't enter into a hypoglycemic fit. After a couple of hours, when he heard that everyone in the house was getting into their rooms, he waited a little more and then sneaked downstairs and went to the phone.

Once again he dialed Eric's cell number but this time, the answering machine picked up the call immediately. Kyle knew that it meant someone had turned off the cellphone, and that gave him a minimum relief, maybe Eric wasn't hurt, maybe he just didn't felt like answering the phone and after a while he had just decided to turn it off.

Kyle then tried again to call to Eric's house but again the phone rang and no one answered it. Finally, feeling beaten Kyle went up again quietly and got inside his bed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep but at least he tried to calm down and just waited to see if the morning could bring a little hope to him.

It was four in the morning, Kyle was now sitting on his bed, his back against the headstand and his eyes gazing forward but not looking at anything at all. Obviously he couldn't sleep, the images from what had happened that afternoon going on and on inside his head, sometimes mixing with horrible images of Eric crying alone somewhere dark and cold, or the even worse images of the chubby boy laying still on the ground, his eyes closed and his chest immobile... But those images made Kyle feel his heart stopping and so whenever that tried to appear, he pushed the image with all of his might and tried to replace it with something else, anything.

Even with that violent battle going inside his head, on the outside, Kyle looked completely calmed, but it was just an illusion, he wasn't calm, he was just numb, almost in a catatonic state. He felt the need to cry, desperately since he had gone into his room after dinner, but the despair he felt for not knowing anything about how or where Eric was in that moment, and the self hate he felt prevented him from that. He didn't deserved to cry, he had done something horrible and now it wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself.

the red haired boy was thinking again and again about how to, at least, know if Eric was okay. He knew that the chubby boy was probably hurt, but he needed to know that the boy wasn't at least physically hurt. It didn't mattered if he couldn't speak to him and tell him how sorry he was, he just wanted to know if his boyfriend was still breathing...

Suddenly, he thought about calling again to Eric. Kyle turned his head towards the bedroom door and stared at it, trying to decide and gather the strength to go downstairs and make the call, but then he thought it was probably a bad idea. Eric's cellphone was off the last time he had called to it and there wasn't any reason for it to be on now, and calling to his house would probably have the same result as earlier, whether it from the house being empty or Eric not wanting to pick up the phone.

Reaching that conclusion, Kyle's eyes started to wander around the door, aimlessly, and then they landed on the nightstand beside his bed, a glimpse caught his attention and he realized that it came from the little box that Eric had given to him and that had been resting there since Kyle got to his room. The boy stared at it for a while, his eyes empty and his heart feeling cold as ice, barely beating.

Slowly, almost weakly, Kyle reached a hand towards the box and hesitantly grabbed it. Then he brought it closer to him, holding it near his chest. For a moment he was completely still, until he felt tears running down his face and lading on his lap and some of them on the little box. Suddenly, like if his chest had burst, he started to cry, his whole body shaking and his throat hurting from the pressure of the cry and the knot that had been there since he had reached his room earlier.

Somehow, Kyle realized that he was still in his house and that if he kept screaming like that his parents would come to see what was happening. He didn't really cared about that, but almost instinctively he fell to his side and curled up until his knees almost touched his head, muffling the sound of his cries and keeping the box tightly pressed against his chest. He cried desperately, not knowing for how long, until his mind started to shut itself off and then he couldn't sense anything else.

May 23

Kyle abruptly opened his eyes and his whole body shook a little as if something had startled him, but the room was completely silent. For a few seconds he didn't even knew where he was, until he started to realized that he was still laying on his bed, almost in the same position from last night when his cry had sent him into a restless sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

The red haired boy felt weak, his head ached and his throat was sore. He slowly incorporated on the bed and leaned on the headstand, he felt something hard on his hand and realized that he was still clutching the little box, the gift bow was a little wrinkled now but aside from that it looked exactly like the night before when he had grabbed it.

A sharp stab punctured his heart as he remembered what that box meant and he felt the need to cry again, but it seemed that his body had run out of tears during the night. Kyle remained still for a while, trying to wake up his mind that still seemed to be in a deep slumber. His eyes wandered trough his room and when they reached the window, the light almost blinded him and suddenly he realized that it was morning already.

Kyle jumped a little at that and reached quickly for his cell to see what time it was. The big and white numbers on the phone told him that it was 7:15 am and that made the red haired boy feel the urge to go downstairs and try again to call Eric. He left the bed, his clothes were still on since he had never changed to sleep the night before, and with a little effort he made it to the door. His head felt dizzy and his body weak. After all, he hadn't slept more than three hours and added to that there was all the stress from the last day.

Kyle managed to drag his feet down the stairs, stepping carefully, knowing that the last thing he needed now was to trip and fall down the stairs because of how tired and weak he was feeling. After a long walk, Kyle finally reached the phone and after looking around to see if there was anyone close, he dialed the number to Eric's cell. Again, the robotic voice told him that the cell was still off, but he left a message - Eric, it' me Kyle. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but at least send me a text back, I really need to know if you're okay. Please Eric. I'm really worried for you and I'm sorry about yesterday... I love you... -

He hung up, deeply disappointed and then tried again calling to Eric's house. The phone just rang once more until the line cut itself off.

Kyle didn't knew what to do now, he thought about calling his friends again, but it was probably too early. Then remembered that he hadn't been able to speak with Stan last night and it came to him that maybe the boy had called but since he had gone to bed early his mother hadn't told him about it.

The red haired boy went to the kitchen, where he could hear and smell that someone was making breakfast. When he got there, he saw that Ike was already awake and watching the news as always and that his mother was making breakfast as he had thought.

Kyle asked to her - Mom, did Stan called me last night after dinner? -

Mrs. Broflovski turned around and said - Good morning Kyle, where are your manners? -

Kyle sighed - Good morning mom... -

His mother smiled a little and said - No bubby, nobody called last night... -

Kyle lowered his eyes with disappointment and dropped himself on a chair. His mother served him some breakfast but he didn't even looked at it.

\- Is there something wrong bubala? - Mrs. Broflovski asked.

Kyle was starting to answer when he heard the phone ringing. As if a jolt had hit him, Kyle jumped from the chair and ran towards the phone, answering it desperately - Hello? -

\- Kyle? -

\- Oh Stan! - Kyle exclaimed - I called you last night, I was desperate to ask you if you knew something from Eric... -

\- Kyle... - Stan said again.

\- I called Kenny but he didn't knew anything and then I called to your house but your mother said you were showering and... - Kyle continued almost not hearing his friend at all.

\- Kyle! - Stan raised his voice a little.

The red haired boy was startled by that and stopped talking, then said - What? -

\- Kyle I need you to come to my house... - Stan replied drily - As soon as possible -

The green eyed boy felt his heart sinking, from the tone of his friend's voice he knew that something was wrong - What happened? - He asked really worried.

\- Just... Come here okay? - Stan replied.

\- O... Okay... - Kyle nodded. Stan hung up, not even waiting for Kyle to say goodbye. That made Kyle feel even more concerned, his friend sounded almost upset...

The red haired boy stood there, with the phone in his hand for a while and then, snapping from that, he went to the kitchen and asked - Mom, I need to go to Stan's house now okay? -

Mrs. Broflovski looked at him with visible concern and said - But Kyle, you haven't even had breakfast yet... Is there something wrong? -

\- I don't know mom, I just need to go now - Kyle replied, not knowing how to explain the situation to his mother without telling her about everything that had happened.

\- Alright bubby... - Mrs. Broflovski replied - But call me once you get there okay? -

\- Sure - Kyle nodded and headed quickly towards the door, grabbed his jacket and hat and stepped out of his house.

The red haired boy ran to Stan's house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened and Kyle saw his friend standing there. The black haired boy gazed at him for a couple of seconds and then stepped out the door, closing it behind him - Come - Stan said and walked past Kyle towards the street.

Kyle wasn't expecting that and gazed at his friend completely puzzled, but after a couple of seconds he followed Stan to the street walk.

The black haired boy looked at Kyle, visibly thinking on how to start talking but before he could speak Kyle said - Stan, do you know anything of Eric? He hasn't answered my calls and I need to know if he's okay... -

Stan sighed - I saw Eric yesterday at the bridge over the train rails... He... - The boy gulped - He was standing outside the railing and then let go of it -

Kyle felt his legs failing to support him and started to fall to the ground, but Stan held him and managed to put him back onto his feet, although he didn't released him because Kyle didn't seemed like he could stand on his own yet - Is he... - Kyle managed to blurt with a raspy and empty voice.

\- I managed to catch him before he could fall - Stan shook his head - Then I brought him over the railing again with me -

Kyle could barely hear his friend, his mind had gone completely blank and his senses were failing. The only thing he could feel was his heart being shredded by icy blades of pain until it almost stopped to beat altogether. He started to faint again and Stan noticing that, grabbed his friend from his shoulders and shook him to make him react. Kyle snapped out with that and looked at Stan through blurry eyes - Where... Where is he... -

\- He's in my room - Stan replied almost reluctantly - I brought him here yesterday after that happened - The boy's voice sounded icy and hard to Kyle, he didn't remembered having heard such tone from his friend before.

Stan looked at the red haired boy with a serious expression and asked - Will you tell me what happened between you two? -

The red haired boy stared at his friend for a while, still petrified from the shock - We... We argued... - Kyle answered making a huge effort to even mutter those few words. Stan sighed, seeing that the other boy was still too in shock to say more, so he said - Come here - He motioned towards the curb with his head - Can you walk? -

Kyle nodded slightly and Stan released him and headed towards the curb - Sit - The black haired boy said. Kyle slowly sat at the curb and then Stan followed him. They remained silent for a while and when Stan saw that his friend was breathing almost normally again said - Can you talk now? -

\- Yeah... - Kyle quietly nodded.

\- Now tell me what happened - Stan replied, still harshly.

\- I... I got out early from my classes yesterday... - Kyle started - I saw Eric on that alley with Mack... You remember who that bastard is right? - Stan nodded and Kyle continued - Then I followed Eric to a pawn shop and then I went to the bus stop where he was waiting to go back home... - As he talked, Kyle could feel his body starting to wake up again and it was easier for him to speak. Still, his mind felt numb and he could barely distinguish anything else than Stan sitting beside him - Eric looked nervous, like if I had caught him red handed doing something awful... - A sting of anger appeared on his voice as he remembered what he felt at that time - We took the bus and headed here. When we reached our stop, after leaving the bus I confronted him about what he was doing. I knew he was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was - Kyle's voice started to sound more heated and a frown appeared on his face - He started to say that he was just doing errands but I knew that was a lie. I knew he was doing something else and so I told him about what I had saw. He was shocked about me knowing that he had been meeting with that filthy son of a bitch and I asked him if he was buying drugs or something - Kyle's voice was almost a growl now - And he could only manage to say he was selling... Like if that were something better... So I... I yelled at him, I demanded an explanation, I demanded him to tell me what he was doing exactly and what he had bought with the money he got from that bastard - Then Kyle paused and the anger in his face disappeared, replaced by a deep sadness - Then... Then he shoved unto me a box... And... - His voice started to crack - And he told me "Happy Birthday"... - Tears were running uncontrollably now from Kyle's eyes and his words started to mix with loud sobs - I was... Shocked by that... And when I came to my senses he had already ran off... I tried to follow him but he was gone already and I didn't knew what else to do... - His sobs transformed into a loud cry and Stan was having a hard time understanding his words - I didn't wanted this to happen... I was mad and wasn't thinking... I didn't want this to happen... - Kyle kept repeating those last words a few more times, crying louder and louder and having trouble to breathe.

Stan just stared at him, feeling really sad for his friend, but also really upset with him. The black haired boy remained in silence, waiting until Kyle would calm down by himself.

Kyle didn't stopped crying for nearly five minutes, then slowly his cry became quieter until he was just sobbing, trying to catch his breath. Sensing that Kyle could be calm enough now to listen to him, Stan asked - Are you ready to hear what I know now? -

Kyle sniffed and looking at his friend nodded slightly, Stan sighed and continued - After I managed to grab Eric and prevent him from falling, I brought him here. It took me almost twenty minutes to drag him over a couple of blocks, the guy couldn't even walk properly. I had to call my father to come and pick us up. When we came here, I even had to fight with my own parents so they wouldn't try and call Eric's mother or take him to a hospital, he was looking like shit. I managed to get him into my room and told my mother that he needed to be undisturbed. I had to ask her to lie to you if you called, I felt horrible for that, but I knew that you would try to come here if you knew that Eric was with me, and he jumped every time I mentioned your name, so I knew he wasn't ready to see you either. The guy was still like a rock, almost in a trance for a long time, I was desperate and called Kenny to come and help me. Between the two of us, we managed to spoon out of him what had happened - Stan frowned and continued - He told us that you came to him at the bus stop and spoke harshly, like if you were mad at him. Then, when you got here, he says you snapped started to accuse him of lying to you and of being buying or selling drugs with that fucker of Mack. He says he tried to explain it all to you but you just wouldn't let him. Then, you started to yell at him and called him a liar and that you referred to him as "Cartman" which hurt him a lot - The black haired boy's frown deepened and continued - Of course we needed to know the truth about why he was in that alley and he told us all about it. He wasn't doing anything shady or wrong in there -

\- So he wasn't dealing with drugs or anything? - Kyle asked with wide eyes.

Stan's frown almost turned his gaze into a glare and said - Of course not! Are you insane? He was selling some of his comic books! -

\- What?! - Kyle yelled perplexed - But... -

\- He wanted to sell his comics so he could get enough money to buy you a birthday gift - Stan continued with an icy voice - He had sold them on the internet and didn't knew who the buyer was. Then, when he saw that it was that bastard, he almost backed away, but he had so little time then and he really needed the money, so he sold the books and then went to buy your gift, that's why he went to the pawn shop -

Kyle tried to process all that, it did made sense, everything, and now he was feeling stupid. No, that wasn't the right word; he was feeling worse, much worse than ever before. He was feeling like the worst piece of shit in the world. For the first time in his life, Kyle felt like he didn't wanted to live anymore.

He realized that all the bigger boy's actions had been because he didn't wanted to ruin the surprise, and that, even if he hadn't told him all about what he was doing, Eric had managed to not lie at all.

Kyle remembered the little box wrapped in bright paper that his boyfriend had given him. That's why he was smiling and looking so happy when he exited the pawn shop... The red haired boy felt his body going numb again and his heart being clutched by an icy claw while a knot formed in his throat.

Stan waited for Kyle to say something and after a moment said - I don't know why he did all of this so in secret, but the last thing he told me, was that it was important for him to do it that way. After that he started to cry and he didn't stop until around 4 am when he finally cried himself to sleep. Kenny and I didn't left his side, taking turns to watch over him through all of the night. We feared that he could try to hurt himself again if we left him alone... - The black haired boy made a pause and then spoke again, his voice sounding calm but harsh and he was now definitely glaring at his friend like he had never before - Now, I want you to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you Kyle. How could you do this to him? -

The red haired boy looked at his friend and backed away a little, the glare on Stan's eyes hurting him more than any punch could do - I... I lost it... - Kyle slowly started - He had been acting so weird trough the last weeks and when I saw him again yesterday my mind just went haywire and I was blinded by rage. I really thought that he was betraying me, betraying us... Going back into the shit he used to do... - Tears started to flow again down his face - And the attempts he made of explaining things... I couldn't help but to see them as lies... I was furious and at some moment I wanted to stop, but my body and my mouth were acting by themselves out of rage - His voice cracked again.

\- You knew how important trust is to Eric - Stan replied - You even told us how you felt that time he reacted violently when he felt mistrusted. You knew perfectly well that he could try something like this when being under such pressure - The rage was starting to show on Stan's voice - And yet you didn't even gave him the chance to explain himself. He's your boyfriend, you're supposed to trust in him and you told all of us and especially to him that you trusted him. You lied Kyle... You lied and that almost got your own boyfriend killed... -

The red haired boy stopped crying with those words and just stared at nothing for a while. His mind wasn't functioning; all he could see was black. He couldn't feel his body and his heart was at the verge of stopping. Then, not knowing where the strength came from, he started to stand up while saying - I should go... -

Stan looked at him surprised by that, then feeling furious he stood up and grabbing Kyle by the shoulders yelled - Where the fuck do you think you're going! -

Kyle stared at him with empty eyes and said with and equally empty voice - I don't deserve to be here... I don't deserve to live anymore... -

Stan gazed at him shocked for a couple of seconds and then with a deep frown and feeling the anger taking over him again yelled - Don't you dare to talk like that! What you don't deserve is to get away from this without fixing the fucking mess you made! - He waited for a response and not getting any he shook Kyle again yelling - Say something! You're not gonna coward your way out of this! Assume your responsibility and help the guy who loves you more than he loves himself! Are you gonna pretend he doesn't exist? Are you gonna walk away from your boyfriend when he needs you the most?! -

Kyle snapped out of his slumber and stared at Stan, the black haired boy felt a little relief seeing a deep sadness appearing on Kyle's eyes, at least he was showing some emotion again and not just that empty stare that made him look dead.

Stan tried to calm himself, he was really angry with his friend now, he was furious, but somehow he knew that Kyle hadn't done anything of that on purpose. He knew that the red haired boy had just been overwhelmed by his past fears and that he had acted without thinking. Still, he was really mad about the whole situation but he knew that he needed to keep a leveled head, being carried away by anger or fear was what had got them all into this mess and he wouldn't help anyone by doing the same.

He took a deep breath and said - Kyle, I won't say that I forgive you for what you did. It was a really stupid thing and you of all people should have given Eric the opportunity to explain himself. But right now what really matters is that you both talk again and make up. Are you really sorry about mistrusting Eric? -

Kyle gazed at him with blurry eyes and managed to say - Yes... -

\- Then he needs to know that –Stan replied with a sigh - I don't know if he would want to see you now though... I even hesitated before calling you to come. I don't know how he will react... But I think that the best we can do now is that you go and apologize to him -

Kyle looked down and said - I'm sorry... -

\- Save that for Eric –Stan replied a little harshly still. Then he sighed and with a nicer tone said - Come, we gotta fix this -

The two boys went into Stan's house and climbed the stairs heading towards Stan's bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Mr. Marsh was waiting for them and asked - Is everything alright boys? We... Heard you yelling out there... -

\- Yeah dad... – Stan answered - We were just... Clearing things out... -

\- Right... - Said his father - And Eric? Is he feeling better? -

\- We're working on that - The black haired boy said. His father nodded and went downstairs.

Stan looked at Kyle and said - I'll go in first and see how things are going in there - Kyle nodded and Stan entered the room. Kyle could hear muffled voices and after a couple of minutes, Stan walked out and said - You can go inside... Just... Be careful with what you say... -

Kyle opened the door and stepped inside the room. The curtains were closed and the whole room was pretty dark, with just some thin rays of light that managed to pass through some tiny openings between the curtains. The red haired boy could see clearly though, the two figures that were on Stan's bed. One of them was Kenny, he was leaning on the headstand on his side and was gently caressing the other figure, who more than a person, just looked like a huge bulge curled up against the corner of the wall.

The blond boy looked at Kyle and motioned him to stop. Then he got closer to the other person and said softly - Eric... Someone's here to see you... -

\- Who? – Eric replied with a raspy voice which made obvious that his throat was sore for spending the night crying.

\- It's Kyle... – Kenny replied hesitantly.

Kyle could see Eric shivering under the covers as he whimpered - No... -

The red haired boy felt his heart sinking; knowing that the boy he loved didn't wanted to see him because of all the pain he had caused

\- Come on... – Kenny said softly - I know that you want to see him too... -

Kyle could hear the bigger boy sobbing quietly and he wanted to go in there and hug him tightly, but he knew that it was better to wait.

\- What do you say big boy? – Kenny asked - Will I have to tell your boyfriend to go away? You know he won't... He wants to talk to you... -

Eric stopped sobbing and sniffed a little - Okay... -

Kenny then motioned Kyle to come closer and the red haired boy walked slowly, trying not to make a sound and sat hesitantly on the other end of the bed.

The blond boy said softly again - Now be brave and stand up Eric. Come on... -

Eric slowly started to move and still pressing himself against the corner, he raised himself a little and stood seated on the bed, looking at the wall. Then, he slowly turned his head towards Kyle and looked at him with a sad and almost frightened gaze, like a puppy that has been beaten by his master, terrified of him but still loving him deeply.

Kyle felt his heart being shredded again at that sight and felt tears trying to come out, but he knew he had to be strong for Eric now, his boyfriend needed him to be strong for both of them. Gathering all his strength and trying not to sound too sad, Kyle said - Hi Eric... -

The bigger boy gulped and visibly uneasy said - Hi... -

Kenny started to stand up and then Eric looked at him pleadingly and said - Don't go, please! - He sounded like a lost child, terrified of being left alone. Kyle couldn't help to let a couple of tears roll down his face, but he quickly wiped them off.

Looking at the bigger boy Kenny said - You'll be ok Eric. I have to leave you two alone so you can talk... - He stood out the bed and said - Stan and I will be right outside the door if you need us - He started to walk and when he passed by Kyle, he shook his head from side to side looking at him. Kyle wasn't sure if the look was of disappointment or just sadness. Maybe both.

Kenny left the room and for a while no one inside made any sound. Eric had turned his head again to the wall and Kyle was looking at him feeling like the most evil and despicable person in the world.

Kyle had no idea of how to start talking; he was desperate to apologize to his boyfriend and hug him again and tell him that it was all going to be alright. But seeing the terrified look that the bigger boy had given to him, he knew that even telling him that, there was a huge chance of Eric never forgiving him.

The red haired boy sighed and said quietly - Eric I... Stan told me about what happened after we... After we fought... - His voice started to crack but he tried to control himself, he took a deep breath and continued - He also told me about what you were doing in that alley... I know now that it wasn't anything wrong like I had thought... I'm really sorry for thinking like that... I'm really sorry for not trusting you... - Kyle gulped, trying to ease the knot in his throat that threatened to leave him without voice - Eric I'm... I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you all those horrible things. I'm sorry... - He sighed again, trying not to let his voice become a cry - I know that words can't make up for what I did... I betrayed you... But I don't know what else to say - His voice finally cracked against his efforts to control it - I'm sorry Eric, I had never been so sorry in my life... I never wanted this to happen... I... - Kyle couldn't help but to start crying, no matter how hard he tried to keep calmed, the pain he could see on his boyfriend's face was too much for him to handle.

Kyle cried quietly but deeply, tears running down his face onto the floor and his whole body shaking, he was still facing the bigger boy but he couldn't see him due to his eyes being too blurry. For a while they remained like that, Kyle crying and Eric still looking at the wall. Then, slowly, the chubby boy turned his head a little and looked towards Kyle, his face twisted in a painful look and tears falling down his cheeks, gathering his strength quietly said - Why?... -

Kyle jumped a little, startled by the sound of Eric's voice. He tried to breathe deeply and wiped the tears from his eyes - Why what? - Asked making an effort to control his voice again.

Eric stared at him and quietly said - Why did you do that?... - The boy's voice started to crack - I thought you trusted in me... Why did you lied? Why do you still hate me? - The last words came out as the start of a quiet cry and then he started to cry louder, covering his face with both hands and shaking violently.

Kyle felt his heart stopping for a second, his body surrendering under the pain and sorrow, still he tensed all his muscles and mustering all his might made the ultimate effort to clear his mind and be the strong pillar that Eric was needing right now. Kyle left aside his own pain and gathered all the love he felt for the chubby boy, trying to reach out to him with the support his boyfriend needed. Taking a deep breath said - I lost my mind Eric. I lost myself unto the fear of our past. I trusted you, but my mind wouldn't let go all the lies and deceits that happened before. Maybe I'm insane... Maybe I can't be really free of my fears... But I want to. I want to really leave the past behind Eric, I want to think only in our present and our future. And I can't just say anymore "My present or My future" because it's not mine alone anymore. I can't be by myself anymore, not since I discovered what it feels like to be by your side. I don't hate you Eric, I don't know if I really ever hated you, and I don't care anymore. All I care now is that you became my life, my meaning, my only happiness in this world. I love you Eric -

The bigger boy stopped crying and just sobbed for a moment, then he sniffed and quietly said - How can you say all that? How can you tell me you love me when I'm the one to blame for you doubting your own sanity? It's my fault that you can't trust me anymore... - He continued between sobs - I... I broke you... -

Kyle felt tears wanting to come out again but closing his eyes and breathing deeply said - You never did such a thing. I was... I am terrified of the dark times coming again... But I'm not broken. Eric, you did the opposite, you completed me. When we kissed the first time... That's when I felt complete for the first time in my life... - He sighed - It doesn't matter how much my own mind and fears try to trick me, the only thing completely real in my life is the love that I feel for you. I know I must learn to control my fears, as much as you told me about how you needed to control the darkness inside your mind... We both need each other Eric, we both need each other to heal... -

The chubby boy had stopped sobbing and was completely silent, for a moment after Kyle stopped talking he remained in silence with his eyes closed. Then, he slowly opened his eyes and looking at the wall again said quietly - I've done too much damage here... I've hurt too many people... And even if I wanted to change, even if did a real effort to make amends, my past will never stop haunting me... - He took a deep breath and continued - Maybe... Maybe I should go away... Maybe I should move somewhere far, where no one would know about me or the things I've done... Perhaps that way I could stop myself from hurting any more people... - Eric sighed - Maybe then I could really start a new life... -

Kyle felt his heart surrendering again. The seriousness on Eric's tone froze his blood as he realized that the boy was really thinking about leaving forever. A progression of images flashed through his mind, pictures of Eric and him playing as little toddlers when they first met, images of them arguing at school, pictures of the brief and spaced times that they had supported each other or just made each other laugh from the years before... And then, images of the last year, pictures of the night Eric started to change, pictures of their first night together as friends, images of that night at Stark's Pond. Then the images came filled with the memory of their touch, that brief and risky but so wonderful embrace at the school's bathroom, their first kiss the night they became boyfriends, their last kiss on Eric's couch that Sunday after the sleepover that now seemed so far away in time... Kyle knew he couldn't spend his life without Eric anymore. The chubby boy was part of him now; having him gone would be like having half of his soul gone. But then, he remembered all the times in the past months that Eric had smiled, that sweet and warm smile that told Kyle the chubby boy was really happy like never before in his life, and that made the red haired boy realize that it didn't mattered if he had to live a half-life until the day he finally died. If Eric getting away from the town and people that had hurt him so bad could make the chubby boy smile again, then Kyle would bear with it.

With an empty voice, Kyle said - I love you Eric, I don't want to be apart from you never again... But if going away and never coming back can make you happy then... Then I won't try to stop you... - Despite his calmed tone, tears were falling down Kyle's face like a waterfall.

Another moment of painful silence filled the room, then, Eric slowly shifted himself to face Kyle with his whole body and said – How going away could make me happy if the only thing that has ever gave me peace and happiness would be left here? -

Kyle hesitantly looked at his boyfriend's eyes, those big and gorgeous chocolate eyes that could make him feel emotions far stronger than any other thing in the world, and saw that behind the sadness, there was a glimpse of warmth, a small glint of pure love that called out his heart to beat again. Kyle lost himself in those eyes that, despite all of what he had done, they looked at him with forgiveness.

\- I love you Kyle... - Said quietly the bigger boy - I love you and I don't want to be apart from you never again either... But I'm afraid... I'm afraid of hurting you again, I'm afraid of losing myself and really going back into my old self, finally betraying you like you thought I had done yesterday... And I'm... - Tears started to roll down his cheeks again - I'm afraid of you hurting me again too... -

Kyle stared at his boyfriend, his mind blank except from those last words that Eric had said. Suddenly, he felt his chest bursting and he started to cry loudly, not even knowing what he was doing. All that he could think about was that Eric was afraid of him.

The bigger boy stared at Kyle crying for a few seconds, frozen with shock and pain, he had never seen Kyle crying like that and he didn't knew what to do as it dawned on him that what had triggered that reaction had been his last words. Eric could see the pain and regret on his boyfriend's cry like if it were painted on him, he wanted to reach to the smaller boy and hold him but his body wasn't responding. He started to shake and his own pain took over him, sending into another uncontrollable cry.

For a whole minute, both boys just cried their hearts out, remaining still on their places but with their bodies distorted by the pain in their hearts. Then, as if they had reached an untold agreement, both Kyle and Eric started to move towards each other and abruptly clashed against one another, wrapping their arms around each other's bodies and holding tightly and desperately as if they had been one person that had been divided in two and now wanted to be whole again. The force of the hug made them fall onto the bed and they remained laying there, crying out loud until they almost lost their voice.

For a long moment, their bodies just released all the accumulated pain and sorrow and regret. It wasn't just about what had happened lately, they had so much sadness from the years past that they just let it all out in a seemingly endless cry.

For a whole ten minutes they cried, only stopping momentarily to catch their breaths almost involuntarily. Then, the cry started to lower and was replaced by quiet sobs while the tears that had soaked their faces, which were pressed together, started to go cold, even in the warm atmosphere of the room. As their breathing was becoming steadier, Eric heard the door opening slowly but he didn't moved, he just didn't cared. After a few seconds, the door was closed again and even without seeing it, Eric knew that they were still alone in the room.

After the avalanche of feelings had receded, Eric eased his grip on Kyle, still holding him, but not so tightly as before, fearing that he might hurt him. He sighed - What do we do now Kyle?... -

The red haired boy moved slightly and also eased his embrace - I don't know... Will we ever stop hurting each other? -

\- We can try... - Replied quietly Eric - We were doing a good job loving each other... At least that's what I was feeling... -

Kyle slowly separated his face from Eric's so their eyes could meet - I'm really afraid too Eric... I don't want to hurt you again... I don't want you to lose your will to live again... - His voice broke and he started to sob again - I didn't wanted to cause that... I'm a monster... -

Eric's eyes filled with tears again but said softly - That wasn't your fault... You had warned me before... I shouldn't have disregarded my own life no matter how sad and broken I was feeling... But I guess that's still a part of me, a part of my old self that didn't knew how to deal with suffering... - He sniffed, trying not to start sobbing again - Kyle... I need you... I need your help to overcome this... -

Kyle closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to control himself and then looked again at his boyfriend - I want to help you Eric... And I need your help too. I want to stop dwelling in the past, I need your hand holding mine and guiding us into our future... -

Eric let out a little smile, finally starting to chase away the sadness off his face - I'm not so sure of that... I'm a really lame guide... - Kyle smiled too, remembering that time they got lost in that huge cave.

\- Then we will draw a map together - Said Kyle - And we'll walk forward to our happiness -

\- I really want that... - Replied Eric softly – Even if it sounds like the corniest and gayest thing you've said – The chubby boy chuckled a bit. He then blushed a little and said shyly - May I... May I kiss you? -

The red haired boy's smile grew as he nodded affirmatively. Their faces became closer and slowly their lips touched, first for a brief second, and then they gently touched again, starting to caress each other. Their kiss wasn't a heated and passionate one as their last ones, but it had another kind of warmth and it was filled with the deep love they had for one another.

For a moment, the rest of the world had disappeared and the only thing they could sense was their lover's lips on their own and the warmth of their bodies filling their hearts with love and happiness once again since this all had started.

They gently parted the kiss and stared at each other with loving eyes. Then Kyle said - Eric... Can I ask you something? -

The bigger boy nodded and Kyle asked - Why did you held all this so in secret? Why did you got involved with that guy? - He sighed - I'm not accusing you again... I just need to know why you needed to do it this way... -

Eric looked away and after a couple of seconds sighed - I wanted to give you a gift for your birthday, something special... I had thought about what I wanted and it was really expensive, so I needed the money. My savings aren't so big since I spent a lot on Kenny's gift and some more on food... - He blushed a little - And I didn't wanted to ask my mother for money, I knew she would have given it to me, but I didn't wanted to buy you a present with that tainted money... So I decided to sell some of my old comic books on the internet, I had hoped they would go really fast, but after two whole weeks I only got three offers... Two weeks ago I was desperate, knowing that if I didn't hurried, I could end up not being able to give you what I wanted... So I finally went with the best bidder and we arranged to meet at downtown. I was a little puzzled about meeting in that alley, but just thought the guy wanted some privacy, maybe he was embarrassed of buying comics... Anyways, I went there and when I saw that it was that sucker I almost gave up, but I really wanted to give you that present, so we talked and he gave me part of the money - Eric frowned - I was so pissed about that, I needed all of it but he said he only had that much left that day, so we arranged to meet up again the next week. That's why he called me the next Wednesday and we arranged to meet on Friday -

Kyle frowned puzzled and interrupted him - Wait, he called you on Wednesday? Then who was the one that called you on Thursday at lunch? -

Eric looked at him puzzled and then frowned a little - I told you... It was my mother asking me to pick up some things after school... - The chubby boy sighed again - You didn't believed me then either... -

Tears threatened to fall from Kyle's eyes again as he was feeling again like the worst kind of shit that had ever existed. He said quietly - I... Was really an idiot... -

Eric closed his eyes for a second and opening them again said - Yes... You were... - He sighed again - But I can understand you getting it all mixed up... -

\- I'm really sorry Eric - Said Kyle, never before he had meant those words so strongly - I thought it was all just part of whatever you were hiding from me... -

Eric stared at him for a few seconds with a serious expression, then he caressed a little Kyle's back and said - I get it... It was stupid from me to act so secretively, I should have at least told the guys about it... That way they could have helped so you wouldn't started to think such things... -

Kyle shook his head from side to side with his eyes closed, then he opened them and with deep regret in them said - No matter how suspiciously you were acting... I should have never doubted you like that... And I should have let you explain yourself... - His voice cracked but lowered at the same time, so he could only whimper - I don't deserve you... -

Eric felt the knot in his throat, that had disappeared just a few minutes ago coming back again, he hugged Kyle tightly and said - Don't say that... I know how hard it can be to control your thoughts and actions when you're blinded by rage and mistrust... Trust me, I know what I'm talking about... - He caressed his boyfriend's back again - Maybe you shouldn't have done that, but anyone can make mistakes, and I know that you didn't wanted this to happen, you didn't do this on purpose. Kyle, look at me... - The red haired boy gazed into his boyfriend's big and beautiful chocolate eyes, that were radiating pure love and Eric said - You're a wonderful being Kyle, the most beautiful person in the world to me... I know that you didn't meant to hurt me, and I know that you're regretting all that happened yesterday... I want us to be happy again, I want to see you smile again because your smile is the only thing that can heal me... It doesn't matter who deserves what, I only care about loving you and you loving me... -

Kyle's tears were falling down again from his gorgeous emerald eyes, he still had a lot of sadness inside him, but the words that came from the bigger boy, filled with love and tenderness, quickly started to warm his heart, cleansing it of all the darkness that had been accumulated during the past weeks, leaving only pure love towards his boyfriend. He clumsily took one of his hands from around the bigger boy and dried the tears from his face, then said - I still don't know how I ended up with the greatest boyfriend in the world by my side... I love you so much Eric... -

The chubby boy blushed and smiling said - I love you too my precious little guy... -

Kyle smiled and got closer to Eric's face to kiss him again, the chubby boy responded the kiss gently caressing Kyle's lips with his own for a few seconds. Then they looked at each other again, Eric blushed even more and looking away sheepishly asked - So... Did you liked it? -

Kyle gazed at him puzzled and said - What? -

Eric rolled his eyes playfully and replied - Your present dumbass... -

The red haired boy quietly answered - I... Never opened it... -

Eric looked at him with raised eyebrows - Really? Why? -

\- I... I was feeling so sad... Knowing that I had acted like an idiot really hurting you... - Replied Kyle sadly - Just looking at the little box sent me into a crying fit last night, I don't know how much it lasted but I think I just passed out from it since the next thing I knew was that it was already morning... -

The chubby boy held Kyle closer to him and said softly - Sweetie... I'm sorry about that... -

\- Don't apologize for that - Replied Kyle - It was my fault, I deserved that and more... -

\- Enough of that Kyle, really - Said Eric serious - Yes, you did hurt me, my heart broke when you told me all of that, when I could see that you weren't trusting me, when you called me "Cartman"... - He sighed - It hurt like hell, but it's over now, I know you regret that and I regret having made your life so difficult for so many years so that you would have a really hard time trusting me now... I get it that we both screwed up, but if we keep crawling into guilt all the time, we'll never be really happy... -

Kyle took a deep breath - You're right... I should learn from my mistakes and not dwell on them on an on... I'm... I'm really sorry for calling you like that again... -

\- It's okay sweetheart... - Said Eric - People say awful things without really meaning them when they're angry... -

Kyle snuggled closer to the bigger boy and said - I'll never do something like this again... -

\- And I promise not to act all shady again... - Replied Eric - I'll try to think on a better way to do things... -

The red haired boy raised his head and looking at Eric's eyes said - Thanks for getting into so much just to give me a present... -

\- Wait until you see it first before thanking me... - Eric chuckled a little - You don't... You don't have it here don't you? -

Kyle shook his head and said - I left it at home, it's hidden... I didn't want my parents finding it and asking questions... I really wasn't feeling like telling them anything until I knew if you were at least okay... -

\- That's okay - Replied Eric - So, are you gonna look at it today? -

\- No... Now that I know you're fine I just want to wait until it's my birthday to open it... And I want you to be there with me then... - He chuckled a little - You look a little anxious about me opening it... -

Eric blushed - I am... I mean, I want to know if you like it... -

The red haired boy caressed his boyfriend's chubby cheek and said - Of course I'll like it, no matter what it is, because it came from you... And I know that it's filled with your love... -

The bigger boy closed his eyes and smiled while pressing Kyle's hand onto his face with his own hand. They remained like that for a long moment, basking in the care and affection that they were giving to each other, then, Eric asked hesitantly - Kyle... Am I... Am I still your boyfriend? -

The red haired boy looked at his round face that had a hopeful expression on it and thought that he was the cutest boy there could ever be, Kyle smiled and said - Of course you are... - Eric's eyes glistened and a huge smile appeared on his lips, then Kyle asked - Do you... You still want me as your boyfriend? - The chubby boy nodded vigorously and hugged him tightly while pressing his lips against Kyle's. They kissed for a while, quietly and gently, and then they just rested next to each other for a moment.

After a while, Eric caressed his boyfriend's back and said - I think we should let the guys know that we're okay... They must be worried... - He smiled - Besides, I want to thank them for all they did... -

Kyle nodded smiling and slowly started to get up while the bigger boy sat on the bed, still under the covers. He walked to the door and opened it. Outside Kenny and Stan were sitting against the wall and jumped a little when they saw the door opening. They gazed at Kyle with a questioning look and he said - Everything's alright now... Come on in... -

Both Stan and Kenny let out a relieved sigh at the same time and smiled at each other, then, they got up and walked to the door. Kyle stepped aside and let them in.

\- How are you feeling? - Asked Stan to Eric as he walked towards the bed.

\- Much better, thanks - Answered Eric with a smile.

\- You do look better - Smiled Kenny.

\- Come here guys - Said Eric patting at the bed next to him - I would go there but I'm still feeling a little weak... -

Stan and Kenny got closer and sat on the bed beside the bigger boy. For a second, he just smiled to them and then said - Thank you guys... You saved me... - A couple of tears appeared on the corners of his eyes, he looked at Stan - Stan, if you hadn't been there at the bridge... - He sniffed, trying to control his voice - And then you brought me here and took care of me... - The husky boy leaned forward and hugged Stan, who was a little surprised for a second but then just hugged him back tightly

\- I wasn't gonna let you do such a stupid thing dude... - Said Stan, feeling his own voice wanting to crack - You're one of my best friends, of course I would help you when you needed it... - They let go of each other and Eric looked at the blond boy - Kenny, if it weren't for you I think I could have never told you what had happened... You always know what to ask me and what I mean... - He smiled - And if you hadn't been here watching over me all night I would have probably done something stupid again... - He leaned towards his friend and hugged him.

Kenny returned the hug tightly smiling and said - Maybe I just spent too much time with you and now I can understand you even when you're just babbling nonsense... - Then he felt tears on his eyes and said - Please Eric, don't try something like that again... -

Eric tightened the embrace and said - I won't... I'm sorry for that... - He let go of Kenny and looked at his two friends - I'm sorry for worrying you so much and for you having to look after me all night... - He looked down - I was really broken... - Then he looked up and frowned a little, watching at Kyle who was standing by the door crying quietly with the face covered by his hands - Kyle! Wipe those tears and come over here with me - The red haired boy jumped a little at the command and looking sadly at his boyfriend walked slowly towards the bed and stood beside Eric - Come over here - Said the bigger boy opening his arms, Kyle got on his knees beside him and Eric hugged him - Stop crying my little man... We're supposed to be over the guilt... It's time to heal now... -

Kyle hugged him tightly and stopped crying. Then, he looked at his boyfriend and said - I know... I'll be strong now... -

Eric smiled to him and said - That's the guy I love... - And kissed him softly.

Kyle returned the kiss and smiled to Eric for a couple of seconds, then he looked at his friends and said - Thank you guys for taking care of Eric... And... - He looked down - I'm really sorry for causing all of this... I'm really, really sorry... -

Kenny, who was closer to him, patted his shoulder and said - It's over now Kyle, you screwed up but you didn't really meant for this to happen and you're really sorry... -

\- You just have to learn from this and be more careful in the future - Said Stan, the harshness from earlier had disappeared and now was smiling again to his friend.

Kyle nodded and said - I know. I won't do something like this again... -

The four boys remained silent for a moment and then Stan said - Guys, what do you say about leaving this room? There's a really nice day outside and it would be good for us to take some fresh air... -

\- That sounds good - Replied Eric - Just let me get dressed... - He blushed a little - I didn't even noticed that I hadn't my clothes on until I told Kyle to call you in... -

\- Well, we weren't gonna let you sleep with your clothes on... - Replied Stan.

\- Yeah, although it wasn't easy at all - Chuckled Kenny - I don't know how you're able to untie your shoes at night, the laces were almost strangled... And you should stop wearing those jeans man... They were so tight that it took me a whole minute to unbutton them... -

\- Yeah, you say that now but I bet that you cupped a feel during that... - Scoffed Eric blushing.

\- Don't say that - Replied Kenny with a serious tone - I could never take advantage of anyone like that, much less with any of you... -

Eric looked down - I'm sorry... I know you wouldn't do something like that... -

\- Hey, it's okay - Smiled Kenny - I know you didn't meant that... Let's just go out okay? -

The chubby boy nodded and his friends got up from the bed so he could get dressed. Stan handed him his clothes and Kyle helped him a little since it was visible that Eric was still a little weak from all the commotion and the restless night he had passed.

Kyle and Eric got up and looked at each other, they had their eyes red and swollen from crying so much and their hair was all messed up. The bigger boy chuckled - You look like shit... Cute, but still like shit... -

Kyle also chuckled - You too... With those black circles under your eyes you don't even need your "Coon" mask anymore... - Eric blushed - Still, you're the cutest coon there is... - Smiled Kyle and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

\- You should wash up a little before going out... - Said Stan - My mother will freak out if she sees you like that -

Both boys nodded and headed for the bathroom, they washed their faces and tried to comb a little their hair. Coming out of there, they met up with Stan and Kenny who were waiting for them and when they were going to go downstairs, Stan's father came up and said - Stan, how are things going? - Then he looked at Kyle and Eric and said - Oh! I see that you're okay now... -

\- Yes, thanks Mr. Marsh - Replied Eric - I'm sorry for any bother I may have caused... -

\- Don't worry, Stan told us you needed help and since your mother is out of town we wouldn't have let you alone in your house - Said Mr. Marsh - Are you going outside? -

\- Yes dad - Said Stan - We could use some fresh air... -

\- That's a great idea - Smiled his father - Take care boys - They nodded and he continued towards the bathroom

The boys went downstairs and met with Mrs. Marsh who smiled - Oh Eric! I'm happy to see that you're feeling better -

\- Thanks Mrs. Marsh - Smiled Eric - I'm really feeling better thanks to my friends and thanks to your generosity... I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble or bother... -

\- Oh don't worry my dear, we wouldn't have let you alone, you looked like you needed the help... - Replied Stan's mother

\- I did... - Said Eric - I was lucky that Stan found me when he did... -

Mrs. Marsh smiled to her son and then looked back at Eric, this time with slight concern - Eric... What happened yesterday? -

\- Mom... - Said Stan but his mother interrupted him

\- Son, we didn't ask anything last night because you asked us not to disturb you, but we need to know - She looked again to Eric - What got you so sad dear? -

Kyle looked down and then turned his head trying not to start to cry again. Eric looked at him over the corner of his eyes and sighed, then looked at Stan's mother and said - I got into a fight... Nothing physical - Added at the concerned look on Mrs. Marsh eyes - But there were some really mean words and I... I got really sad - Even with being such a wonderful actor, Kyle could sense the pain in his boyfriend's words as he talked about their fight - But Everything's okay now - Continued Eric - We've all apologized and it's all forgiven now - The chubby boy really meant those last words and hoped that Kyle had noticed the sincerity on his voice.

Mrs. Marsh looked at both of them, since she had noticed Kyle's reaction, but just said - Well, I'm really glad that it all turned out fine -

\- Thanks again Mrs. Marsh - Said Eric smiling.

\- Mom, we're going out for a while okay? - Said Stan.

\- Sure sweetheart - Replied she, then said - Oh Kyle dear, I almost forgot, your mother called a while ago, she was really worried about you... -

Kyle raised his eyebrows and looked at her with wide eyes - I completely forgot! I had promised to call her when I got here! -

\- Don't worry, I already told her that you had reached our house safe and sound - Replied Mrs. Marsh - But she did asked for you to at least text her to let her know when you'll be back -

\- I'll do - Said Kyle - Thanks -

Stan's mother smiled and said - Well boys, enjoy this beautiful day then -

The four boys grabbed their things and went outside. The Sun shined brightly over the houses despite the many white clouds in the sky and the air was nice, with just a soft and fresh breeze.

\- So, where are we going? - Asked Kenny.

\- Stark's Pond? - Asked Eric - I bet there's not many people in there since it's still early... -

\- Sounds good - Replied Stan.

Kyle nodded silently and they started to walk towards the lake. They weren't talking much, Kyle and Eric needed to let their throats rest a little after exhausting them throughout the night, and Stan and Kenny were really tired after the stress of the last night.

Kyle was walking with his head down and would sigh occasionally, Eric was watching him and at one moment said - What's the matter sweetie? -

The red haired boy looked at him and said - Nothing... - Then he sighed again - I'm still sad... -

Eric frowned a little out of concern and said - Kyle, please, stop feeling guilty. I really meant it when I said that all was forgiven... - He put his hand on Kyle's shoulder - I know that we had a rough time with all this, but we gotta move on. We're both okay now, we're together again and we got another chance to make things better this time, let's just take it and be happy... -

\- You're right... - Sighed Kyle - I'll try to let this behind... - He looked at his boyfriend and smiled - I love you... -

Eric smiled - That's what I wanted to see... That beautiful smile of yours... I love you too - They kept walking, really close, and both of them wanted to grab the others hand in theirs and walk like that, but they decided to settle with just letting them brush occasionally against each other.

The boys finally reached the shore of the lake and Stan said - Eric, Kenny, could you give me a minute alone with Kyle? I need to talk to him... - The other boys looked at him puzzled and Kyle lowered his gaze. Kenny put his hand on Eric's back, seeing that the chubby boy didn't wanted to leave and said - Come on dude... Let them talk, everything's gonna be alright -

Eric nodded silently and gently caressed Kyle's arm saying softly - I'll be right over there sweetheart... -

Kyle gave him a forced smile and nodded too. Eric and Kenny went ahead by the shore and sat on one of the benches as Kyle and Stan did the same in another bench apart from them.

\- How did things went in there? - Asked Stan - I know that you made up at the end but, for a moment we were really concerned... When we heard you both crying so loudly... After the sounds muffled, Kenny just couldn't take it anymore and went to check on you, he said you were both embraced and that everything seemed to be right, but I still have some concerns -

Kyle was looking at the lake, his sight lost on the small waves that crossed the clear surface of the water. He took a deep breath and said - That was hard... At that moment I... I thought that I was gonna lose him... - The red head's voice was weak and wanting to break - He explained to me what he had been doing, and now it all seems so clear to me. I should have never doubted him like this, I should have never done such a thing without at least letting him explain himself... I... - A couple of tears fell from green eyes - Do you know that the call he received that day at school was really from his mother? I mean, I thought that was just part of this whole mess... - Kyle tried to control his voice and breathing, not wanting to start sobbing - And now he's afraid of me... Yes, he says that all is forgiven and that he's okay, but the look he gave me back there... Stan... I'm a monster... - The green eyed boy stopped talking, knowing that one more word could break him.

Stan looked at his friend, gaze filled with sadness - Of course that you shouldn't have done all this... But it was a mistake, you didn't mean it, the fear took over you. You're not a monster Kyle, you're just a human being and we all make mistakes sometimes - His look became more serious - But now that this all has happened, you gotta learn from it. This cannot happen again Kyle. You know how unstable Eric is right now. Before, he had a shell of hate and evilness where he could hide from the world and just shrug everything that we could say to him... But now, he doesn't have it anymore. You broke that shell Kyle, and left his true self to come out to the world. But that gentle Eric is now really vulnerable, and he depends on us to protect him until he can learn to deal properly with what the world throws at him... He depends on you... - He shifted his body a little to face the red head - Look at me Kyle - The green eyed boy raised his gaze and Stan continued - This cannot happen again. Until Eric's mind is healed, you know what can happen if he gets this depressed. The next time, there could be no one there to stop his fall... -

Kyle couldn't resist it anymore and started to cry uncontrollably. Stan just looked at him for a few seconds and then put his hand on his friend's shoulder but didn't said anything else, he knew that it was better for Kyle to just let out the anguish.

Eric was sitting on the bench, eyes glued to his boyfriend's face. He just couldn't stop looking at him with both sadness and concern. He knew that Stan was probably lecturing him against doing what he had done ever again, but the chubby boy felt so guilty for making Kyle cry. He was still hurt from the red head's words from the evening before, and knew perfectly well that it hadn't been his fault that Kyle would had doubted him so mercilessly, but he just couldn't bear to see his boyfriend so sad now.

\- Hey Eric - Said Kenny next to him but only able to see the back of his friend's head - I know that you're worried about Kyle, but Stan is only trying to help him realize about the seriousness of the matter... Hey, look at me... - The chubby boy reluctantly turned over to gaze at his friend - Eric, you matter too you know? How are you really feeling right now? -

The bigger boy looked down and said slowly - I'm... I'm afraid right now... Afraid of getting my hopes too high and thinking that this is all over when in reality it's not... I'm afraid of this happening again and not being able to control myself another time... - He sighed - I'm afraid of scarring Kyle, making him feel like he can't be with me anymore because I'll be a burden to him... - A tear rolled down his chubby cheek - Kenny, I don't really know what to make of all of this... I've never been so scared before... -

The blond boy looked briefly to the lake and back at his friend - Look, first of all, you're not a burden, not to Kyle and neither to Stan or Me. If you feel sad, you come to us and we take care of you, and we'll do it not out of pity or obligation, but because you're our friend and we want to see you happy, and specially Kyle, he really wants the best for you - His blue eyes showed some sadness now - About the other thing... Eric, remember when we talked at Stan's house? At that time, I was worried about something like this happening... But you don't have to deal with shit alone anymore, you know that. Please, try to seek help the next time you feel down... We're all here for you... - He couldn't talk anymore, the sadness that this whole thing had caused to the blond boy was too much and he didn't wanted to start crying in front of his friend right now.

Eric noticed that and said - I'm sorry for making you feel like this too... I'll... I'll try to control myself better... Or at least let one of you know about it... - Before he could continue, he heard the loud crying coming from the other bench and turned around swiftly, he saw Kyle crying and jumped from his seat - That's it... – He said, starting to walk towards the other boys. Kenny got up immediately too and followed him a little worried.

\- Hey! Don't be hard on him! - Said Eric standing next to Stan.

The black haired boy looked at him and said - I'm just... - But then, Kyle, who had jumped a little, startled from his boyfriend's exclamation, put a hand on Stan's shoulder making him stop, and controlling his breath the best he could said - It's... Not his fault... -

They all looked at him and Kyle took a deep breath before saying - Eric, he wasn't being hard on me... He was just telling me the truth. Don't get mad at him please -

The husky boy crouched beside his boyfriend and said - But you're crying again... - His voice sounded really sad - Kyle please... Stop being sad... - Finally, his voice cracked and he hugged the red headed boy.

Kyle hugged him too and they both sobbed quietly for a while. After a minute or so, they looked at each other and Kyle said - I'm sorry... I don't want to worry you anymore, but it's hard for me not to feel this way... I've done something horrible and... -

\- Don't, please, just don't say that again... - Interrupted Eric - We've had enough of this for today okay? Kyle... Honey... This was really tough for us, but we can't be like this forever. I'm begging you, just let this all go, at least for today... I don't want to see you so sad... - Tears wanted to come out but Eric just wouldn't let them.

The red headed boy sniffed and wiped the tears off his face - I'm sorry... I know I have to be strong now... But it's not easy... -

\- Nobody said it would be - Replied the chubby boy - But we have each other to face rough times together... Right? -

Kyle nodded, a slight smile coming at him from his heart that was again warming at the words of his boyfriend - Of course... -

Eric smiled too - There's my tough little guy... - He hugged Kyle quickly again and said - I love you... -

Kyle hugged him back tightly and said - I love you too... -

\- Are you feeling better now? - Asked Eric.

\- You always make me feel better - Answered Kyle smiling.

\- At least when I'm not doing something stupid... - Said the chubby boy looking away.

\- Hey! Don't tell me to let this go and then start saying that - Replied Kyle with a frown.

\- You're right... We both gotta move on... - Said Eric.

\- So, are you both okay now? - Asked Kenny hesitantly, he and Stan were standing near the bench.

\- We're good... - Answered the bigger boy.

\- Um... Eric, could I talk with you for a minute? - Asked Stan.

\- What's the matter? - Asked back Eric a little puzzled.

\- Just come with me okay? - He looked at Kyle - Don't worry about him, I just need to talk a little, that's all -

Eric gazed at his boyfriend a little hesitantly and Kyle returned the gaze, then, the red head nodded and said - I'm okay sweetheart. Go... -

The husky boy nodded and gave Kyle a slight smile, then he got up and walked towards Stan. The black haired boy motioned him to the shore and they both started to walk, getting a little away from the bench but not too much, just enough to talk in private.

\- Are you gonna tell me what's this about? - Asked Eric.

\- I needed to talk to you about what happened... - Replied Stan - Are you... Are you really fine now? -

\- Of course - Said Eric immediately, then he looked at the lake - I mean, I'm still hurt, and really afraid of what's gonna happen between Kyle and me after all this... - He sighed - Do you think that he will ever trust me? I mean, really trust me... You're his best friend, I'm sure that if someone could answer that is you... -

\- Look, the one that could answer that the better is Kyle himself... - Replied Stan looking at the lake too - You both need to have a serious talk about this, but I understand that this is not the moment. You both gotta recover from the shock of yesterday's eve. Kyle is a great guy, and he always tries to see the good in everything, but this is a delicate thing. Maybe the only thing you both need is time. Many years went by with you lying and not even Kyle can forget about that so soon. But maybe what you both need to realize is that those times are in the past now. You have changed - He chuckled a little - Hell, if I hadn't been here through all of this I could say that you were replaced by an alien clone or something... - Eric chuckled too - I think that you two need to concentrate on the present and the future now. You have a chance to earn his trust, to show him that this is the real you and that it will be from now on. He opened his heart for you, now all you need to do is show him that even if you have some bits of your old self still, you won't give in to them, and specially that you won't give up on this change inside you -

\- That's the other thing I'm afraid of... I feel so weak right now... - Eric sighed - I know we should both have patience on each other, but when he told me those things... I just lost it completely. I had said before that I wouldn't let myself fall so quickly, but in that moment... Life just didn't made sense anymore... I... I just didn't felt the need to keep going on if he would hate me so much... - Eric closed his eyes, trying to control himself and stop the tears from falling down his face.

\- That's what I wanted to talk to you about - Said Stan - Look, I... I have never felt like that before... Close yes, but I see now that what happened to you last night was far worse and I'm trying my best to put myself on your shoes to understand it. And you know what? It sucks, really, it sucks that the one thing you put your whole efforts on starts to crumble before your eyes... I get that, but you know what sucks even more? What happens afterward? - Eric opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his friend - Eric, have you ever thought about what would happen if you really died? -

The chubby boy raised his eyebrows for a second and then looked down - I... Did... Before. I mean, I had thought about... - He gulped - About dying a couple of times before. But it was always the same, I could only think that most of the people wouldn't even notice about it... And the people that were closer to me, would only think about it for a couple of days at best and then just move on with their lives... - He looked at the lake again - I thought that Kyle could even be glad about it, finally getting rid of the worst pest that had ever crossed his path... - Eric closed his eyes again, this time not being able to stop the tears from falling - That night at my house... I even thought I would be glad about it, it was the only way I could finally stop being a menace to the only person I loved... - He sniffed and continued - At least until he held me and told me that he cared, that he would care and even feel bad about me dying... -

\- Things are deeper now Eric - Replied Stan - He spent the whole evening desperately calling everyone to know if you were ok. He called to your cell like a million times from his house until I turned it off... He was more than just worried. And then, today, when I told him about how I got you at the bridge... - The black haired boy sighed - I had never seen Kyle like that... He almost fainted and after that, when I told him about what you had really been doing yesterday he just... He lost his will to live Eric -

The chubby boy opened his eyes abruptly and stared at his friend in disbelieving - What?! -

Stan lowered his head a little - He wanted to leave, he said he didn't deserved to live anymore... - Eric clenched his fists and started to shake out of desperation, he had never thought that the love of his life could get to feel like that because of him.

He shifted his body, trying to go back to the bench but Stan put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it, not too much, but firmly enough to stop him - We're not done here Eric. Let me finish please -

The bigger boy gazed at him with a frown and said - I can't let this to pass by, I need to talk with him now -

\- No - Said firmly Stan - You will stay here and let me finish - He tightened his grip a little more.

Eric stared at him, almost glaring, but then he eased his expression and said - Go on then -

\- Look, he did felt like that, but he's not thinking about it anymore, at least that's what I think - Said Stan - But you can't go storming to him now and bring all that back. You yourself told him to lay back this whole thing for now. Keep your word -

The chubby boy stared at his friend. He had stopped shaking and was now looking at him with more concern than frustration.

Stan continued - Eric, I wanted to tell you this because it's really important for you to know it. You said you wanted to change, to be a good person. That includes caring about the people who is around you, the people that cares about you. Kyle loves you, he really does, how do you think he would feel now if you died? He almost went away himself knowing that he had made you think about suicide again... Now, I want you to think deeply about that. If you ever have those thoughts again, please, just call us, go to Kyle, talk to him, he's there for you and he loves you. And if you can't do it, for whatever reason, you still have us. Kenny and I will always be here for you. And, if no one were around, please, just think about what I said now. We would all feel like shit if you went away, but Kyle would be destroyed. I don't know if he could ever commit suicide, but even if he weren't, life to him wouldn't have meaning if you did such a thing now. You said that Kyle is your life, the most precious thing in the universe to you; well, guess what, you are his life too now. If you ever feel like you were yesterday, please, think about him. It doesn't matter if you argue or even fight, he loves you Eric, and you gotta learn to fix things in your life and not just run away from them or deny them... I know you didn't do it on purpose, no one does. I'm not calling you a coward because you thought about killing yourself, but you have a whole new life ahead of you, please, don't throw it away, and don't end your boyfriend's life either... -

Eric just stood there, his face blank and his breathing erratic. He was trying hard to process everything that Stan had said, he knew that the other boy was right, but those words had stirred so much pain and grief inside him that he couldn't even speak.

For a long moment, they just stood there, Stan gazing at the bigger boy with sadness and concern in his eyes, Eric just staring at nothing. Then, the chubby boy took a deep breath and said - I... I never thought I could do such a thing to him... I thought he hated me yesterday... - Tears started to fall again from his eyes but he looked firmly at his friend - Stan please help me, please, I'm scared... I don't want to hurt Kyle like this never again... - His voice broke and he started to sob.

Stan went closer and hugged the chubby boy - I know you don't want that. I want to help you, we all do, but you gotta promise that you will let us... -

Eric hugged him back and with an effort said - I promise... -

Stan patted the larger boy's back and parted the embrace, he looked at his friend and said - You will get over this. I know you can, and then you and Kyle will have nothing else to worry about and will live happy together for the rest of your life -

The husky boy sniffed and nodded - Thanks. I still don't know if I'll be up to this. But I want to give all I have so that we can be happy... -

Stan smiled a little - I know. Just remember, rely on us, we're your friends, we're here for you -

Eric smiled a little too - Thanks... I'm sorry for being such a burden... -

\- Don't say that - Replied Stan - You're not a burden, we all help each other - He smirked - Although you did wrecked my bed last night... -

Eric chuckled a little - Sorry about that... Most of the time I didn't even knew where I was... All I remember now are some blurry flashes... - He looked at Stan a little concerned - I didn't said or did anything... Wrong, right? -

\- Wrong? - Asked Stan a little puzzled - No man... In fact, you were almost in a trance most of the time... Except for the moment when you told us about what had happened and then when you started to cry until you fell asleep... -

\- Well, it's better that way... - Replied Eric - I... I know that my head is not working well still... Even if I'm trying to fix it, and I would have regretted it if I had said something... Regrettable... -

\- Dude, nothing happened last night okay? - Said Stan - Nothing outside of what we told you at least -

Eric nodded and said - I... I really need to be with Kyle again now... -

Stan smiled a little and replied - Of course, let's go back -

They walked towards the bench where Kenny had maintained Kyle looking at another direction the whole time so he couldn't see what happened between Stan and Eric, he knew that if Kyle saw his boyfriend crying or upset, he would had wanted to go there or he would had started feeling really bad again, and he knew that their friends needed to talk alone.

Quickly looking towards the lake like he had been doing every minute, Kenny saw his friends coming over and said - Hey Kyle, they're coming back now... -

The red headed boy quickly turned with his gaze full of concern, but Eric had a little smile on his face so Kyle relaxed a little and smiled to him too.

\- Everything went okay? - Asked Kenny.

\- Sure - Replied Stan - We just needed to talk about some things... -

\- Eric are you okay? - Asked Kyle.

\- I am sweetie - Replied the chubby boy sitting next to his boyfriend - Are you feeling better? -

Kyle nodded and smiled. They both stared at each other for a while and then Kyle blushed and said - I... Need to kiss you... -

Eric's smile grew wider and said - I really need that too my love... - He looked around them and saw that there were nobody close that could see them - There's no one else here... -

Kyle blushed harder and his heart was beating really fast. He needed so badly to kiss the chubby boy but he still was afraid that someone could catch them. Finally, the need proved to be stronger and hesitantly leaned closer to Eric and gently pressed his lips against the soft ones of his boyfriend. Eric took Kyle's hand on his own as he returned the kiss softly. It didn't lasted long, not nearly as long as they would had wanted, but Eric knew that Kyle was really worried about being caught so after just a few seconds he gently parted the kiss and said softly - I love you Kyle... -

The green eyed boy smiled wide and said - I love you too Eric... -

The chubby boy caressed the back of Kyle's hand with his thumb and said - So, what do you want to do now? -

\- I don't know... - Replied Kyle - We could stay here for a while if you want... -

\- It's nice in here - Smiled Eric - What you say guys? - Asked looking at his friends.

\- Well, it's pretty early still - Replied Stan - I guess we could stay here a little more... We could all use some quiet time... -

\- Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna lay down for a while on the grass - Said Kenny while doing exactly that in front of the bench - My back is killing me for spending the night in a weird position -

\- Why did you spent the night in a weird position? - Asked Kyle.

\- Well, you see - Started Kenny - Your huge boyfriend, even curled up against the corner, still occupied a most of the bed, and I didn't wanted to leave his side because even if I started to doze off, I would have felt if we was trying to leave... So I basically spent the night poorly leaned against the wall over my left side and almost falling off the bed a couple of times... -

\- Dude, that's only because you wanted to spend your shift like that - Chuckled Stan - I told you to come and sleep at the couch like I did when it was my turn -

\- I... I was worried okay? - The blond boy blushed a little - I saw that you were still in shock and exhausted form earlier so I didn't wanted to leave anything to chance... - He looked away - I'm sorry Kyle, I know that it may look inappropriate that I did such a thing with Eric being your boyfriend but I swear I didn't do it with bad intentions. I was just really worried... -

\- I know Kenny - Replied Kyle - You watched over him when he really needed it and I'm really grateful for that. I know that you wouldn't take advantage of such a situation - He sighed - I'm sorry that I made you go through all of this... -

\- Don't go there again dude - Said Kenny - I'm glad that you're not mad at me for that and I'm really happy that all turned out fine. Let's just think about that ok? -

\- Sure - Nodded Kyle.

\- Thanks again Kenny - Said Eric - And Stan... You're both such great friends... - Then he looked at the black haired boy - Dude, I just realized about something... What were you doing on that bridge yesterday? -

\- I had went out with Wendy after school and then I walked her to Red's house because they were having a sleepover - Replied Stan - Coming back home, I went by the bridge... -

\- So it was just out of chance that you were there... - Said quietly Eric.

Stan nodded, not wanting to add more, worried that it would trigger another sad moment for them all.

\- Thanks - Simply said Eric smiling.

Stan smiled back and trying to change the subject said - So Kyle... Did you open your present? -

\- Not yet - Replied the red haired boy - I'm waiting until my actual birthday to do it... -

\- But I want to know if you like it... - Said Eric with an impatient and childish tone.

Kyle chuckled - I already told you before, I will like it because it's from you... -

\- Don't be anxious dude - Said Kenny - It's only three days away... -

\- I know... - Whined a little Eric, noticeably unconvinced while folding his arms. Kyle smiled at the extremely cute scene. He loved when the chubby boy pouted like that. A while before, he would had just rolled his eyes with discomfort at Eric doing something like that, but now, even that had changed and seeing his boyfriend sulking just made him want to hug and kiss him.

The boys spent nearly an hour at the park, just talking about small things and trying to clear their minds off the sad things that had happened the night before. Finally, Kyle couldn't help letting out a yawn and Eric said - Are you tired honey? -

\- A little... - Replied the red haired boy - I barely slept last night... -

A little sadness crossed the chubby boy's eyes but just said - Do you want to go back to your house and take a nap? -

\- I would rather go back to your house and take a nap with you... - Replied Kyle with a slight smirk - But my mother will kill me if I don't go back... -

\- I know... - Said Eric - I would love to take you to my house and snuggle with you the rest of the day... But you gotta go back to your place. We don't want you to get grounded again... -

\- I think I'll go home and do that too - Said Kenny getting up with difficulty - Ouch... My back... -

\- You're exaggerating now... - Chuckled Stan - I would like to catch some sleep too... -

\- So we have a great Saturday here and we're gonna spend it all sleeping... - Said Eric amused - We're getting old people... -

They all laughed and then Kyle said - Sweetheart, are you okay with spending the rest of the day alone? - He looked down - I feel bad about that... -

\- Don't worry little guy - Smiled Eric - I'm fine now and I promise I won't do anything stupid... Besides, I won't even notice if I'm alone or not, I will probably sleep the whole day... -

Kenny said - Dude, don't you want to come to my place? I mean, I can remain awake as long as I'm sitting in a soft place... -

\- I mean it guys. I'm okay now - Replied the chubby boy - Besides, I'm used to being alone in there -

\- Will you let me at least... Walk you there? - Asked Kyle.

\- Are you sure sweetie? - Asked Eric - You do look tired... -

Kyle nodded firmly and the bigger boy smiled at the cute face his boyfriend was making - Alright... Let's get going then... -

They all got up and started to walk back home. Stan said goodbye to them when he got to his house and the other boys continued their way. When they got past Kyle's house, he decided to text his mother that he would soon be back so she wouldn't worry anymore.

After another twenty minutes or so, they reached Eric's house and Kenny said - Well guys, I'll be going now. Take care of each other okay? See you at school -

\- Thanks again for everything - Said Eric - See you Kenny -

\- Thanks for being there Kenny - Said Kyle - See you at school -

The blond boy waived to them as he was walking towards his home. Kyle and Eric stood at the driveway and the larger boy said - Want to come in for a sec? - Kyle, knowing what that meant, nodded vigorously and they both got into the house.

As soon as Eric closed the door, they hugged tightly and kissed softly but almost desperately. They needed to share their love with each other so much.

After making out for about five minutes, they stared at each other smiling. An outsider couldn't had known that something really awful had happened between them just the night before, such was the happiness they were showing for once more being held by each other. Such was the might of their love, which could heal their hearts faster than anything else and fill them with safety and joy.

Despite all that though, Kyle said - Eric, I don't want to be sad again and I don't want you to be either, but I gotta say again that I'm really sorry for what I did... -

The husky boy caressed Kyle's face, gently running his thumb over the red haired boy's cheek - I know honey. And I'm sorry about what I did too... I couldn't think straight and I let my old self to appear once more and I almost ended up throwing away all that we have been building over these past months... I didn't want to worry you like that... And I should have endured and waited for you to calm down instead of running away... -

Kyle's eyes filled with tears that were quickly wiped by his boyfriend's gentle touch, he then said - I should have never yelled at you like that and called you a liar... Eric, I love you... I want us to be happy together... -

\- I want that too my sweet little guy... I really love you Kyle. We just gotta learn to have more patience with each other... - Smiled Eric.

\- You're right - Replied Kyle, then he leaned forward again to kiss his boyfriend's once more. Eric returned the kiss and after it Kyle said disappointed - I should get going... -

The bigger boy nodded and said - I know sweetie -

\- Wish I could stay... - Said Kyle.

\- We'll get the chance to spend another weekend together soon, don't worry -

Kyle nodded and letting go of his boyfriend faced the door but he felt a hand tugging gently the sleeve of his jacket, he turned around to see the husky boy smiling at him with his chubby cheeks blushed and asked amused - What? -

\- I want another kiss... - Said Eric with that childish tone that made Kyle's heart melt.

The red haired boy smiled and getting closer hugged his boyfriend and they kissed again softly but warmly. Then, Eric said - Ok... Now you can go... -

Kyle chuckled a little - But I don't want to go now... -

\- Go now before your mother freaks out... - Chuckled Eric.

Kyle let out a humpf and then said - You're right... - He smiled - I love you... -

\- I love you too little guy - Replied Eric smiling - See you at school -

\- See you at school... - Said Kyle - Take care... And call me if you need anything okay? -

Eric nodded - Okay... You take care too - He opened the door and let Kyle walk out. The red haired boy walked to the street way and waived to his boyfriend. Eric waived back and waited for Kyle to leave his sight before closing the door.

Kyle walked back home, feeling much better than the last time he had traveled that path. When he arrived, his mother let down a rain of questions over him and she really looked upset, but Kyle just told her that a friend was really needing him and that's why he had ran off so early in the morning. Finally, Mrs. Broflovski seemed satisfied with the answer and Kyle told her that he was going to sleep until dinner since he hadn't slept well last night.

After reaching his room, Kyle went immediately to his closet and took out an old shoe box he had hidden in there where he usually stashed the things he deemed important enough to keep away even from his parents.

The boy sat on the floor with his back against the bed and placed the box on his lap, he opened it and smiling, he took out the small cube that Eric had given to him the day before. This time, the sight of the bright orange paper filled his heart with warmth and he held it against his chest as if the box were the person he had gotten it from.

Kyle looked at it again and frowned a little at the wrinkled green gift bow, he tried to tidy it up again and then put the little box again inside the larger one. He stashed the shoebox inside the closet and then changed his clothes to finally lay down on his bed, feeling exhausted but happy that his life was again headed towards the future he had been dreaming of for the last months.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**   
  
*****Chapter title's song is Love me again by John Newman**


	22. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 22

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 22**

**Breathless**

May 26

Finally, Kyle's birthday came and that morning, the red haired boy got up feeling great and really anxious about seeing his friends, and specially his boyfriend. The big party wouldn't happen for another week and half, but he always felt like that on his birthday.

He got up early and smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he didn't felt really older, but somehow, all the things that had been happening lately had showed him that he was maturing and starting to get a hold of his life and for the first time he was really thinking about what he wanted to do with it in the future.

Getting to the kitchen, he could smell the sweet scent of his favorite dessert, chocolate and cinnamon rugelach. Stepping inside, he could saw his mother in fact preparing just that and said - This smells delicious mom -

\- Oh! Happy birthday bubbeleh - Said his mother turning around with a smile - How are you feeling today? -

\- Great - Smiled Kyle - Are you making those for tonight? – He added looking at the kitchen counter were his mother was preparing the biscuits

\- These ones yes - Replied Mrs. Broflovski - But I made you some earlier so you could have breakfast. I know how much you like them -

\- Thanks mom! - Exclaimed Kyle while his mother was bringing a tray with a lot of biscuits freshly baked.

Kyle took one and tried it, it was delicious as always - Mmmm they're great... -

\- I'm happy that you like them bubbe - Smiled his mother and continued preparing the rest of the biscuits.

Kyle continued eating breakfast as Ike was entering the kitchen - Wow - Said Kyle with his mouth full - Someone missed his 5 am news today... -

\- Ha ha... - Replied Ike sarcastically, with his eyes half closed - I just forgot to put the alarm last night... - Then he saw the biscuits and said - Happy birthday brother - A little sleepy but sincere smile appeared on his face

\- Thanks brother - Smiled back Kyle - Come, have some rugelach -

\- Thanks - Replied Ike taking one and serving some orange juice for himself.

The red haired boy finished his breakfast and said - Mom, there's still plenty rugelach, could I bring some to school for lunch? I would like the guys to try them... -

\- Of course sweetheart - Replied his mother - I love to see you're so good with your friends, always sharing and caring for them... You're becoming a great man bubby -

Kyle blushed a little and just replied - Thanks mom... -

He grabbed some biscuits, put them on a Tupperware and then headed towards the bus stop. As usual, he met up with Stan - Hey dude - Greeted Kyle.

\- Hey man. Happy birthday! - Replied Stan smiling.

\- Thanks - Smiled Kyle.

\- How are things going for the big event? - Asked the black haired boy.

\- Well, my parents already have most of the stuff ready and this Friday I'll have my last lesson to tidy up the details for the ceremony... -

\- Are you feeling ready? -

\- Kinda... - Said Kyle - I mean, I think I already know all that I should, but still I feel nervous about it. Having to read such a complex and long piece of the book in front of all that people... -

\- Hey, you're gonna do great dude - Smiled Stan - You're the best of us at those kind of things -

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle - I hope to remember everything -

They continued walking and finally got to the bus stop. There, Kenny and Eric were waiting already and Kyle saw from afar that his boyfriend was sporting a huge smile. He smiled too at that sight and greeted them when he arrived - Hey guys -

\- Hey Kyle - Said Kenny, visibly sleepy - Happy birthday man -

\- Thanks - Smiled the red haired boy.

\- Hi sweetie - Smiled Eric - Happy birthday! -

\- Thanks honey - Replied Kyle smiling back.

\- How are you feeling? - Asked the chubby boy.

\- Great! - Replied Kyle - I think I had never felt so good on my birthday before... I think that all that has happened lately has made me see this as a real milestone. Aside from the religious thing... This is my first birthday with us four so close together and... - He blushed a little - And with the most wonderful boyfriend there is... -

Eric blushed a little too - I'm really happy that you're feeling this way sweetheart -

\- I just wish we could hug now... - Said shyly Kyle.

\- Me too - Replied Eric, then he chuckled - My little guy is not so little anymore... -

\- Shut up... - Said Kyle smiling.

They all laughed and then Kenny let out a yawn - Wow, it seems you woke up really early today... - Said Stan

\- This annoying bastard woke me up like half an hour earlier than always... - Said Kenny hitting Eric's arm playfully - He even went to pick me up at my home... It seems that he was more excited about your birthday than yourself Kyle. He wouldn't stop rumbling about it all the way here... -

Eric blushed and looked away. Kyle felt his heart warming and got closer to his boyfriend - That's really sweet... – He said softly.

\- It's just that... It's an important day for you and... Well, you're really important to me... - Said Eric sheepishly.

\- You're being so cute right now that I might have to kiss you right here... - Replied Kyle brushing his boyfriend's hand with his own.

\- That could be dangerous... - Said Eric blushing even more - Awesome... But dangerous... -

\- I know... - Sighed Kyle.

Eric looked at him and noticed the trace of sadness on the beautiful emerald eyes of his boyfriend. Desperately trying to avoid him getting sad, Eric looked around and seeing that there was no one around, he leaned closer to Kyle and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kyle was surprised by that but smiled wide and said - Thanks... I needed that... -

\- Me too... - Replied Eric smiling too, he squeezed gently the smaller boy's hand - I love you... -

\- I love you too - Said Kyle with bright eyes and then he said - Eric... Would you like to come to my house after school? I mean... It could be just for a little while, before my relatives start to arrive but... I would like for you to be there because I really want to open your present... -

Eric smiled but then his eyes showed some concern - Are you sure? I mean... Won't your mother be maybe... Against it? -

\- Look, I don't care if she is Eric... - Sighed Kyle - I really want you to be there with me at least for a moment. I need you. I know that we'll spend my birthday party together and all... But this is a special day and I would really like to be with you. Besides, she's gotta get used to you coming over - His look went more serious - I won't stand for my boyfriend being unable to come to my house. Even if she doesn't know about us, you're still a friend, and if Kenny and Stan can come then I will fight if it's necessary so you can come too -

Eric looked at him a little surprised by that, he had never seen Kyle so determined to go against his mother's will for him - Kyle, I really appreciate this. It makes me feel happy to see you standing up for me... But I don't want you to get in trouble because of this -

\- Honey, I'm starting to grow up - Said Kyle - My mother needs to understand that I won't be her baby forever. I need my friends, and I need my boyfriend with me, and I won't lower my head to her anymore just for some whim -

The husky boy sighed but with a smile - I told you before that you were brave... - Kyle blushed and smiled too - I would love to go sweetie. Even if it's just for a minute, I want to be with you on this day -

The green eyed boy smiled wide - I love you so much... -

\- I love you too my precious not-so-little guy... - Replied Eric.

Kyle chuckled - Hey, even if we're the same age now, I'm still smaller than you... And besides... - He blushed even more - I like it when you call me like that... -

The bigger boy smiled wider - You'll always be my little guy... - Then, seeing the bus coming their way, Eric gently let go of his boyfriend's hand and then they all got inside the bus.

The first hours went by pretty well for Kyle; everyone seemed to have remembered about his birthday and greeted him. Of course that he took the opportunity to invite everyone to the party that he was having the Saturday next to the closest one.

At lunch hour, the boys went to their table, Eric sat even closer than before to Kyle and their thighs were pressed against each other and he would occasionally move his, gently caressing Kyle's leg while smiling to him. The red haired boy would blush every time that happened, he loved the sensation and wanted to lean against his boyfriend and rest his head on the broad shoulder of the bigger boy, but obviously that was out of the question.

Then, he remembered about the biscuits that he had brought to share, he had left them inside his backpack but hadn't got them out at the beginning of lunch like he had planned, getting up quickly said - Oh! I forgot something! I'll be right back - And ran out of the cafeteria followed by the puzzled looks from his friends.

Hoping to be lucky enough to not encounter any teacher that could give him a detention for being on the hallways during lunch, he ran towards his locker and quickly got out the Tupperware with the sweets and then he ran back to the cafeteria.

Sitting again at the table Kyle said - I almost forgot this - Opening the plastic container, the scent of the sweets immediately reached his friends and they all wanted to try some, even if they were already full from finishing their lunch.

\- What are those? - Asked Eric - They smell delicious -

\- And they are - Replied Kyle - It's called rugelach, this ones are made with chocolate and cinnamon. My mother made them because they're my favorites - He handed the container to his friends - Come on, have some. I brought them so you could try them -

\- Wait - Said Eric - You can eat this? I mean, this must have a lot of sugar inside... -

\- My mother makes them with mostly sugar-free ingredients - Replied Kyle - Besides, I can eat sweet food sometimes if I'm being careful and not eating too much of it at once. My diabetes is not so hard as in most of the cases, my body does produce some insulin, that's why I don't have to be injecting myself every day as most of the people with this condition -

\- I'll stick with the light soda anyways... - Said Eric - At least when you're around -

Kyle smiled to him - Thanks for taking care of me - The chubby boy smiled too and Kyle said - Go on, try them -

Everyone grabbed one and tried them, almost at unison they said - Wow! They're amazing! -

Kyle chuckled a little at that almost synchronized reaction and said - I know... I thought that you could like them -

\- How come we never tried them before? - Asked Stan.

\- Mom only makes them on special occasions, like visiting a relative or on our birthdays - Answered Kyle - But she always makes only a few, so I had never had enough to share with you. This time though, she made a lot -

\- Well, this is a special occasion after all - Said Eric - The most special one... -

The red haired boy smiled warmly to him and said - Don't exaggerate... -

\- I am not - Replied the chubby boy - On this day is when the most beautiful and wonderful person was born. On this day, the universe knew light for the first time... -

Kyle was speechless, his heart was beating fast and he felt his chest about to burst with warmth and love. Moved by Eric's words, a couple of tears started to amount on the green eyes of the smaller boy but his smile was wide. Taking a deep breath Kyle said - Eric that's so... Beautiful... -

\- Not as much as you my love... - Replied the husky boy smiling.

\- I mean, it was the gayest thing you've said – He scoffed a bit and Eric raised an eyebrow. But Kyle smiled sweetly again a little shyly and fully blushing – Still, I need to kiss you so badly now... – He shook his head - You're making an habit of saying such beautiful things when we're surrounded by people and I can't kiss you... - He added frowning playfully.

\- That's to build up your wants so when we can you'll be dying to do so... - Replied Eric with a smirk.

\- You don't need that to make me want to kiss you - Said Kyle - I already want to do that all the time... -

Eric blushed a little and smiled - I love you - Said softly.

\- I love you too - Replied Kyle smiling.

Lunch came to its end and after that the boys went to their classes once more. Both Kyle and Eric were really excited about what was going to happen after school and so they spent the rest of the day with a smile and a great mood on them.

Finally, the school day ended and the boys got inside the bus to return home. At the bus stop, Kenny said goodbye to them and headed to his home. Kyle, Stan and Eric walked in the opposite direction, talking about small things. They reached Kyle's house and Stan said goodbye to the couple and headed home.

Standing in front of the green house, Eric looked at his boyfriend a little nervous and said - Well... Here we are... -

Kyle could feel the anxiousness on the larger boy and replied - Don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be fine - He walked towards the door and opened it.

Eric followed him a little hesitantly and stood frozen when he saw Kyle's mother coming out of the kitchen.

\- Hey mom - Greeted Kyle, he could see the surprise in her eyes when she looked at the chubby boy behind him. Trying not to sound nervous himself said - Um... Eric came for a while because he wanted to give me my birthday present... -

Mrs. Broflovski's expression eased a little and replied - That's very kind of you Eric... - Then she looked at Kyle - But bubbeleh, remember that everyone's coming soon... -

\- It'll only be a couple of minutes mom - Said Kyle, a little surprised by his mother's reaction - We'll go to my room now okay? -

His mother nodded and went back into the kitchen. Kyle turned around and saw that Eric was looking at him with wide eyes and a look of total disbelief in them. The red haired boy shrugged with his eyebrows raised, making the other boy know that he was as surprised by that as him.

They both went upstairs to Kyle's room and he closed the door behind them. Eric hadn't been in that room for a long time, a couple of years maybe; since Kyle's mother had sort of banned him from their house because of his speaking against Jews. It looked a little different from how he remembered it. The bed was still against the corner of the room in front of the door and under the window, the cupboard was still at its feet and Eric noticed that Kyle still hadn't a nightstand beside his bed, which always looked strange to him. But the rest of the room had changed. The posters on the walls were newer, the more childish ones and the "Go Cows" one had been replaced by posters of movies or games, the chubby boy confirmed with a smile that Kyle had really similar tastes as him in those matters. There was now a big wardrobe on the right wall of the room, at least bigger than the one Kyle used to have and the desk on the left side of the room, in front of the bed was new too. The computer on it was fairly new and fast too, Kyle had gotten it as a birthday gift the last year.

Eric stood by the door for a moment, looking around while Kyle dropped his backpack near the bed and took off his jacket, hanging it on a chair. The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend and chuckled - Hey, you don't have to be afraid anymore... We're safe in here... -

Eric blushed a little and walked towards him - I know, I was just gazing around... I haven't been here in a long time... -

\- I understand - Replied Kyle - Considering how much you liked to break in here during the night before, it might seem a little strange to be here again since the old times... -

Eric looked away - Now I can't believe the crazy and awful things I did in here before... - He looked to the floor - I'm really sorry... -

Kyle sensed the regret in his boyfriend's voice and walked closer to him, holding his hand said - All that's over now sweetheart... -

Eric nodded and smiled to him - I'm just happy now that I'm able to be in here once more... - He chuckled - What was all that back at the door? -

\- I don't know... - Chuckled Kyle - I thought that she was at least going to send you away and tell you to wait until the party... Well, she did said that she was going to change the way she treated you, and after all, the other day when we all hanged out here she didn't said anything either... Maybe my mother is starting to soften indeed... -

They both smiled at each other and Kyle said - Well, we don't have much time... We better use it well - he went towards the wardrobe and said - It'll be just a second... - He took out the shoebox and opened it, taking from inside the little box that Eric had given to him before. The boy smiled and went back towards the bed, he sat on it and patting it next to him said - Come here -

Eric went to the bed and sat beside Kyle. The red haired boy looked again to the little box he was holding and then smiled again to his boyfriend - Thanks again... -

The husky boy smiled back - You don't have to thank me, I really wanted to give you this... Now open it... -

Kyle untied the green gift bow with a little shaky hands, he was really excited and anxious about the gift. Then he unwrapped the orange paper and saw that inside there was a blue box that looked to have a leathery finish and it opened from the middle of the cube. His hands were shaking more now and his heart was beating faster as he opened the box and with wide eyes let out a gasp seeing that inside the box there was a golden watch. The band was made of intricate square pieces forming an elegant mesh and the watch itself had a round frame with delicate patterns around the edge, inside, the hours were marked by roman numerals and the hands were broad at their beginnings and thinned out towards the point and had a thin silver line on them.

Kyle looked at the beautiful watch in silence for a moment, he was speechless. He hadn't imagined Eric would give him something like this.

Then, he heard the hesitant voice of his boyfriend - So... You like it? -

Kyle slowly turned to face him, still with a surprised look on his eyes and managed to say - Like it? It's beautiful Eric... I... - He looked at it again and then raised his head - It's amazing... -

The chubby boy's eyes glistened with that and a huge smile appeared on his face - I wasn't sure if you were going to like it... I mean... Maybe you expected something else... -

Kyle tried to snap out of his astonishment and said - Well I was expecting something else... I mean... I didn't think you were going to give me something like this... - He smiled wide - I love it Eric - He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend softly.

Eric returned the kiss and then said blushing a little - Um... Take it out the box and turn it over... -

Kyle looked at him a little puzzled but did what the bigger boy said. He gently took the watch from it's box and turned it to look at the back of the frame. Engraved on the back there were what it looked to be an Asian type of character. Kyle looked at the chubby boy again and Eric said blushing even more - It's the Kanji, for "Koishiteru"... It stands for "I love you" in Japanese... - He looked away with a shy smile - I chose that because they have three ways to define love. The one for a crush would be "Daisuku" and it's somewhat informal. "Aishiteru" is for someone in a serious relationship, like a husband... - He looked again to the beautiful emerald eyes of his boyfriend - "Koishiteru" is reserved for the person you want to spend the rest of your life with... -

Kyle stared at the husky boy completely speechless, suddenly, he felt a couple of tears falling down from his eyes as his chest felt about to explode; filled with a warm and tender love. He had never imagined that someone could say something like that to him, he tried hard to search some word to describe how he was feeling but if it existed, he didn't knew it. Never before had he felt such a flood of emotions taking over him. Love, tenderness, safety, protection, care, joy, happiness, home... Slowly he wiped his tears and getting closer to Eric whispered - Koishiteru - As he softly pressed his lips against the soft and warm ones of his boyfriend.

Eric felt his own heart filling with exactly the same emotions and wrapped his arms around Kyle, gently but firmly, holding him tight against his body while kissing the smaller boy back.

They remained embraced, fused by the warm and soft touch of their lips that was expressing the deep love they had for each other, for a while. It lasted no more than a minute, but for them, that moment lasted an eternity.

They slowly parted the kiss and stared at each other, both of them with blurry eyes and huge smiles on their faces. Eric softly said - I love you Kyle -

The red haired boy gave him a quick peck on the lips and said - I love you Eric -

They smiled again and gently let go the embrace but remaining really close, Eric's hands on Kyle's thighs and Kyle's ones on his boyfriend's waist. Then, the green eyed boy looked again to the watch that he had been holding tightly on his hand and said - This is the most beautiful gift that anyone ever gave to me... -

\- Well, I wanted to give you something really special - Said Eric - You gave me the most wonderful gift for my birthday too and I wanted to show you how much I love you, or at least as much as I could with just a gift... Because I can't express how deeply I love you with just one thing... - Kyle smiled wide again and Eric continued - Besides, I wanted to give you something not only pretty but practical too - He chuckled a little - Just like you, beautiful and practical... - The red haired boy blushed - And I thought that this could be great for when you become a doctor or something like that... -

Kyle looked at the chubby boy and asked - Do you think I'll become a doctor? -

\- Well... At first I thought that you were going to be a lawyer like your father - Replied Eric - But then I started to see how much you liked all the biological science and stuff... And since you always want to help people and all... I think you could be an amazing doctor... -

Kyle gave a quick hug to his boyfriend again and then said - I have been thinking about that... When I was little, I too thought that I wanted to follow my father's steps, but now I've been thinking about doing something related to medical science. At first I thought about working on a lab or something, but then, thinking about all the things we've seen in our lives, I've started to think about helping to save lives in a closer and more direct way... -

Eric smiled - See? Beautiful and practical... -

Kyle blushed a little and looking at the watch said - Would you... Help me put it on? -

The chubby boy nodded and took the watch that Kyle was handing to him, he opened the lock and slid it around his boyfriend's left hand until it reached his wrist, then he gently turned Kyle's arm and closed the lock.

The red headed boy turned his arm again and looked at the watch that fit him perfectly - How come we didn't even had to adjust it? It's like it was made for me... – He asked a little puzzled.

Eric blushed and said - Well... I've been measuring your wrist surreptitiously since I got the idea to give you this... -

Kyle looked at him even more puzzled - How? I don't remember you doing anything even closer to that... -

The chubby boy blushed eve harder - Sometimes, when we were snuggling, I held your wrist, measuring it with my fingers... Then I compared that to my own and memorized the size. When I bought the watch, I asked for the band to be adjusted to that size... -

Kyle stared at his boyfriend with surprise and astonishment. He knew that the bigger boy was really smart and resourceful, but memorizing and being able to adjust something like that without using any measuring object and without him ever noticing it... - Wow... I'm... I'm amazed at how much thought you put into this gift... -

\- Well, it was for you... - Replied Eric smiling - It had to be completely perfect... -

Kyle smiled again - It is... - Then he leaned forward again and they hugged once more while their lips touched again in a deep and warm kiss

After a while, they parted the kiss and Eric said with visible disappointment - I should probably be going now... Or else your mother will start hating me again... -

\- I don't think she'll do that... - Replied Kyle, then sighed - But I don't want to anger her since she's being nice about you now... - He smiled again - Thanks again for this beautiful gift Eric... I love it, and I love you... -

The bigger boy smiled too - I'm happy that you liked it. I love you too -

They shared a quick peck on the lips and Eric got up the bed followed by Kyle. They got out the room and headed downstairs towards the door. It seemed that Kyle's mother heard them because she left the kitchen again and asked - How's everything boys? - She looked at Eric who had his backpack on and said - Are you leaving Eric? -

\- Yes Mrs. Broflovski... - Replied the chubby boy - I don't want to bother you anymore... -

\- It's not a bother Eric - Said Kyle's mother - It's just that our guests are coming soon and Kyle should get ready... -

\- I'll do that right away mom -Said Kyle and they started to walk to the door again but Mrs. Broflovski said - Bubbe... Aren't you gonna show me what your friend gave you for your birthday? -

The boys stopped on their tracks and Eric looked at Kyle with a little panic on his eyes. The red headed boy tried to give him a reassuring look and turning to his mother said - Sure... - A little hesitantly, he rolled up his sleeve and showed the golden watch to his mother.

Mrs. Broflovski gasped and stared at the watch with wide eyes and her mouth agape for a couple of seconds, then looked at the boys and said - This is... This is beautiful but... - She stared at the chubby boy - Eric... Wasn't this too expensive? -

Eric blushed a little but tried to remain calm and said - Just a little... I mean... I had been saving some money for a while... -

\- But... Isn't it a little too much? - Asked Mrs. Broflovski still astonished.

\- Not at all - Replied Eric, this time more firmly, clasping his hands behind his back - I wanted to give Kyle something really special to show him my gratitude for helping me change and becoming a better person. Your son showed me how to be a good and respectable person and gave me the strength I needed to overcome all that was wrong about me. Kyle is the first person in whom I've been able to fully trust in my life and who has truly believed in me. Thanks to him, now I have learned what it is to be a real friend and my life is finally going in the right way. So I think that this is just a little trinket compared to all that he has done for me - He blushed a little more - I wish I could do more, but right now this is all I could give him... -

This time both Kyle and his mother were looking at Eric with astonishment. Kyle was feeling his heart warming up and some tears wanted to come out, moved by his boyfriend's words. He knew that to Eric, he was really important, but hearing the bigger boy talk like that always made him realize how big of an impact he had done on his life.

Mrs. Broflovski was really astounded at the words of the boy she had thought to be a real menace to her son and even to themselves for so long. She knew that the boy had lied before, but now, anyone that would have been there would had known that those words were completely honest and came straight from the chubby boy's heart. Slowly she said - I'm... I'm amazed at all this... It shows that you really have changed your ways Eric... - The husky boy blushed and let out a little smile - I hope that you can stay being friends with Kyle because I can see that you both have a lot to give to the world now... -

Both Kyle and Eric looked at each other with big smiles and Kyle said - I hope too that we can be friends forever... -

Eric, noticing that Mrs. Broflovski wasn't looking at him, winked an eye to his boyfriend and Kyle responded with a wider smile. Then Kyle's mother said - Well boys... I should go back to what I was doing - She looked at Eric - Thanks Eric for this wonderful gift to Kyle -

\- There's no need to thank me ma'am... - Replied the chubby boy.

Kyle's mother smiled and said - Goodbye now Eric -

\- Goodbye Mrs. Broflovski - Replied Eric and then looked at Kyle - I'll get going then... -

Kyle nodded and said - I'll walk you outside -

The boys went out and walked to the street walk, then Kyle chuckled - That was a little... Weird... -

\- Sure it was... - Chuckled Eric too - At first I panicked, thinking that your mother would be mad about the gift... - He smiled - But what I said in there is the truth... You really showed me how to be a good person, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here... Aside from being the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, I really thank you for making my life better and showing me that I too have a place in the world -

Kyle smiled too - This was inside you all along, I just helped a little so you could show yourself to the world... - He looked down a little and then back to his boyfriend's big and gorgeous eyes - I don't want you to think that you have to be constantly giving me things or doing stuff to thank me for helping you... I do that gladly, because you're a wonderful person and because I love you. Even if you couldn't give me a present, just by being close to me you're giving me all I need -

\- You're making it really difficult for me not to hug and kiss you right now... - Chuckled Eric, then he smiled - I do all this because I feel happy doing it. I love to see your smile when I cook something for you or right now when you opened the present... Those are just things that represent how much I you. I know that you don't need material stuff like some people do, but if someday we're apart for whatever reason, I like to think that you'll have something to look at and think of the love I feel for you -

\- Now you're the one making things difficult... - Said Kyle with blurry eyes - I love you Eric... -

\- I love you too Kyle... - Replied the chubby boy and then he sighed - I should get going now... -

\- I know... - Kyle sighed too - Wish I could kiss you... I really need that... -

\- Me too - Replied Eric - But for now we'll have to settle with doing it the next time we can... -

Kyle nodded - I know. Goodbye sweetheart, take care... -

\- Goodbye my little guy - Smiled Eric - See you tomorrow -

\- See you tomorrow - Smiled Kyle and looked as his boyfriend turned around and started to walk towards his home. Kyle went back to the door and saw that Eric was looking at him, probably waiting for him to enter before he leave. Kyle waived to him and the chubby boy waived back, then the red haired boy closed the door as Eric was starting to walk again.

May 27

Kyle woke up really tired. The dinner to celebrate his birthday with his family last night had went on until pretty late and so he had slept less than usual. Feeling pretty tired, he went downstairs to have breakfast, fortunately, there were still a lot of delicious things from the night before and that livened him up a little. He then got out and headed to the bus stop.

Meeting up with Stan, the black haired boy asked him - So? How it went last night? -

\- It was ok... - Replied Kyle - The dinner was great but I got really bored listening to the grownups talking about their jobs and stuff... -

\- I was asking more about Eric going to your place... - Chuckled Stan.

\- Oh!... That went... Well, it went great - Smiled Kyle - A little weird, but great -

\- Why weird? - Asked Stan.

\- Because I was expecting my mother to be at least a little cold with him... - Answered the red haired boy - But from the start she treated him really good -

\- Well, that's great then - Smiled the black haired boy - And what about his present? -

Kyle smiled wide and said - It's amazing! But... - He chuckled - I'll show it to you at the bus stop along with Kenny -

\- So you have it with you? - Asked Stan.

\- Of course - Replied Kyle - I'll always have it with me... -

\- I don't see the point in such a mystery... - Chuckled the black haired boy.

\- It's just that, when there's a nice thing to tell or show, I like to show it to all of you at the same time - Replied Kyle - I don't know, it just feels better sharing this kind of things with all of us together -

\- I get that – Nodded Stan - I'll wait then -

They finally got to the bus stop almost at the same time that Eric and Kenny were arriving too. They all greeted each other and Kenny said - So Kyle, how was the big night? Eric told me that everything went better than you both had expected but I want the details... -

Kyle smiled to him - Well, it seems that Eric is really welcomed now at my house... My mother was really nice to him and I think that we won't have any more trouble with that anymore -

\- And, you finally opened your present? - Asked Kenny.

Kyle nodded - I'll show it to you if you want... -

\- Of course - Replied Kenny.

The red haired boy rolled up his sleeve with a big smile and extended his arm so that the other boys could see the golden watch.

\- WOW! - Exclaimed Kenny - That's amazing! -

\- Indeed! - Said Stan - But wait... - He looked at Eric - Is this... Real? -

\- Real what? - Asked Kyle puzzled by that.

\- Real gold dude - Replied Kenny.

Kyle immediately looked at Eric with wide eyes and saw that the chubby boy was blushing and looking away - Eric, is this real gold? – He asked.

\- Well... - Started Eric slowly - Just the frame of the watch... The band is just gold plating... -

Kyle frowned a little looking at the watch and then looked back at his boyfriend - Eric, this must have cost you a fortune... I... Didn't knew... -

\- Well, that's why I needed the money so bad... - Replied Eric a little concerned by his boyfriend's reaction - Is it such a bad thing? -

\- I don't know... - Replied Kyle astounded by all that - I mean... Maybe it's too much for being a present for me... -

\- How could it be too much? - Asked Eric a little sad now - Nothing is too much when it comes to you Kyle, at least for me. Yes, it was really expensive, and yes, I know that you don't care about expensive stuff. But I wanted it to be like this because I want it to be something that lasts for a really long time... - He sighed - I told you before that this was just a little representation of the love I have for you... So I wanted it to be the best I could get because you're the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life... -

The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend's big chocolate eyes that were showing a little concern and sadness about his reaction, but also so much love towards him that he could feel it getting inside his heart and warming it like nothing else could do. He looked at the watch again, remembering the words that Eric had said last night before he left and thought that this was indeed something that he would be able to see, even after fifty years from now, and think about the husky boy he loved so much.

Kyle looked again to Eric's eyes and with his voice a little affected by the emotion said - I'm sorry for reacting like that... I can see now what this gift really meant for you when you gave it to me... I promise to treasure it for the rest of my life, just as I will treasure our love... -

Eric felt a couple of tears falling from his eyes and quickly wiped them saying - I'm sorry I didn't told you before... I knew that you could feel... Overwhelmed or maybe even bad about me giving such a thing to you... And I didn't wanted to ruin the happiness I was seeing in you yesterday... - He got closer to Kyle and put his hand on the boy's arm, gently caressing it - I love you Kyle, and since this was the first present I would give to you as your boyfriend I wanted it to be really special... -

\- It is special indeed - Replied Kyle wiping his own tears that had fallen after his last words - I love you so much Eric... You too are the best thing that has happened to me... -

They both smiled warmly at each other and then heard Stan saying - Wow Eric, I know you both love each other but this was something big... -

Kyle chuckled a little and said - And you haven't seen all of it... -

\- Wait, there's more? - Asked Kenny with wide eyes.

Kyle looked at his boyfriend like asking him about showing the other guys the back of the watch and the chubby boy just blushed again and said - Show them... -

The red haired boy carefully opened the lock of the band and took off the watch, then he turned it over and extended it again so Stan and Kenny could see it - What is that? - Asked the blond boy.

\- That's Kanji - Answered Stan - It does look familiar but I'm not so sure... -

\- You know Japanese? - Asked Eric surprised.

\- I like manga a lot - Replied Stan - I would love to learn the language but it's pretty hard... -

\- Tell them what it means... - Told Eric to his boyfriend blushing again.

Kyle smiled and said - It stands for "Koishiteru", and in Japanese, its the way to say "I love you" to... - He blushed too and smiled to the chubby boy - To the love of your life... -

Kenny whistled - Dude... This is deep... -

\- It is... - Managed to say Stan, then he looked at the couple - Guys... You're talking about "forever" now? -

Eric and Kyle looked at each other for a second and smiled at unison, then Eric said - I want to be with this little guy all my life... If he lets me of course... -

\- I will let you my precious big boy... - Said Kyle - Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life too... -

Both Stan and Kenny smiled to them and Kenny said - Like I said... You two were meant for each other... -

\- We will support you in any way we can - Said Stan - We can see how deeply you love each other and you both deserve to be really happy together -

Kyle smiled to his friends - Thanks for that guys. I really appreciate all that you've done for us... -

\- And you know that you can count on us too for anything - Added Eric smiling too - We wouldn't be together and so happy now if you hadn't helped as much as you did -

The four boys smiled at each other, feeling that their bond was growing even stronger with every day that passed. Finally, the bus came and they headed to school thinking about how great things were going.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Breathless by The Corrs**


	23. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 23

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 23**

**Patience  
**

May 29

That Friday, during lunch, Kyle was reading the notebook he had been using for his classes to prepare himself for his Bar Mitzvah ceremony. He was visibly concentrated and didn't paid attention to his friend's conversation. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a second. Then, Eric put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said - Sweetie, are we bothering you? I'm sorry if we're making it hard for you to concentrate... -

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend - No honey you're not bothering me... It's just that I'm nervous... I think that I have all this under control, but I'm afraid of screwing it up on the ceremony -

\- You're the smartest one of us - Smiled Eric - I'm sure that you'll have no trouble that day -

Kyle smiled back - Thanks... I just wish I could have your skills with languages... -

\- I'm not that great at that... - Replied the chubby boy blushing a little - It's just that when I find something interesting I can't stop until I know all about it... -

\- That's something great - Said Kyle - And even if you're just being humble now, I know that you have a natural ease to learn new things -

\- Maybe - Replied Eric - But still most of the times I get frustrated or bored easily... I really admire your dedication. Even if something is difficult, you do your best to ace it -

Kyle blushed a little too now - Well, that's what I love about us... We have so much to learn from each other... -

\- Indeed - Smiled the husky boy - So, today is your final class with the Rabbi right? -

\- Yup - Replied Kyle - Today we're gonna rehearse most of what I gotta do on the ceremony -

\- Do you... Do you want me to go with you? - Asked Eric a little shyly - At least I could walk you there... I gotta do something nearby and I would like to have a little extra time with you... -

\- I would love that - Smiled the red haired boy - You're right, the classes are supposed to be private so you wouldn't be able to be with me there, but I love the idea of walking there with you. Where are you going to after that? -

\- I gotta pick up the suit I had made for the ceremony - Replied Eric.

\- You ordered a suit for the ceremony? - Asked Kyle with wide eyes - I thought that you were going to wear something else... - He looked a little concerned - Eric... I don't want you to be spending so much because of me... -

\- Don't worry about that honey - Replied the chubby boy smiling - I asked my mother to pay for it since I hadn't asked her anything as a birthday gift... I needed that since my old suit doesn't fit me anymore and I didn't wanted to rent one... - He blushed a little - This is gonna be a really special night and I want to be as elegant as I can... -

Kyle sighed but smiled, feeling warm inside from all the details that his boyfriend was having with him - Okay... I won't mention it again... - He looked at the chubby boy - You're being so thoughtful with me - The red haired boy looked down a little - Sometimes I think I'm not giving back anything... -

\- Hey, don't you ever say that - Replied Eric with a small frown - You're giving me the most important thing in the world. Your love is more precious and valuable to me than anything else - Then, he smiled - Besides, it's logical that I would do all these things since I've been thinking about all this for more than two years now... - He blushed again - Even if I thought that we could never be together, I would always make plans for this kind of things... -

Kyle smiled to him - That's really sweet... - Then he blushed and said sheepishly - I know that maybe it's too much to ask but... Would you like to come back with me to my house after my class ends? I would like to spend more time with you... - He sighed - I would tell you to come tomorrow but my aunt and cousin are coming home for the day since they're gonna spend the week in Denver until the Sunday after my Bar Mitzvah... -

\- Oh... Heinous cousin Kyle is coming? - Asked Kenny.

\- Yeah... - Replied the red haired boy - He has changed a little since the last time he was here, but he's still a little snobbish and really boring... -

\- Want me to take care of him? - Asked Eric with a devious grin. Kyle looked at him with a frown and the chubby boy laughed - Relax... I was just joking... -

\- Well, what worried me is that for a second I really considered your offer... - Said Kyle, then he laughed too - But no... Like I said, he's not so annoying as before. Just a little... - They all laughed and returned to their food before the bell rang.

After the school day ended, the boys went to the school gates and there Kyle and Eric said their goodbyes to Stan and Kenny who went to take the bus back home.

The afternoon air was fresh and aside from a couple of clouds, the sky was pretty clear, it was a perfect weather for a walk.

Kyle and Eric started to walk towards downtown - So, I take it that almost everything must be ready for the big event right? - Asked Eric.

\- Yup, of course that everything is settled at the synagogue for the ceremony, I made sure that you three were allowed to come too - Replied Kyle - And my parents rented a nice hall where the rest of the people will go for the party. The music and food is already settled - He chuckled - Don't worry, there will be non-kosher food too for the non-Jewish guests... After all, I'm still the only Jew guy in our grade... -

\- Honey, is that still bothering you? - Asked the chubby boy.

\- Not so much as before... - Answered Kyle - I mean, I've already learned how to deal with that and no one seems to mind about that anymore. Besides, I was never actually discriminated for my religion, aside from my mother's occasional tantrums that would only manage to anger everyone, the only one that spoke negatively about me being Jewish was... - He stopped talking, knowing that his tongue had slipped again and didn't wanted to make his boyfriend feel bad for what he had done in the past. Those days were gone and he didn't wanted to dwell on them anymore.

Still, the chubby boy's face went gloom and looked away. For a moment, neither of them spoke, then, with an apologizing look Kyle said - I'm sorry honey... I didn't meant to go there... -

Eric looked at him, a slight smile on his lips but a trace of sadness on his eyes told Kyle that he had been unsuccessful about not making the husky boy sad.

Eric sighed - Don't worry sweetie, I know you didn't do it on purpose. Besides, there's nothing wrong in acknowledging what I did... - He looked to the sky - Sometimes, I wonder about what you see in me... I made your life miserable day after day and relished on your suffering... - The chubby boy stopped and looked at his boyfriend - Kyle... Do you really think that I have hope of being a good person? I mean, even with all that happened to me, when I did all those horrible things to you... I enjoyed most of them... - A tear rolled down his cheek - I am evil Kyle... I don't know if I'm gonna be able to really clean myself from that... - Eric closed his eyes in an attempt to stop more tears from falling.

Kyle looked at him with sorrow and a knot formed inside his throat. He could feel the pain and suffering that his boyfriend was going through and that was tearing his heart. The red haired boy closed his eyes for a second trying to gather his might and to be strong for the boy he loved. He got closer to Eric and said - What I see in you is the most wonderful person I've ever known. Not because you've been a saint all your life, but because you overcame the demons inside you and changed to be a beacon of kindness and love, to me and to others. Eric, none of us is perfect, we've all done evil things at least once in our life, but what defines a person is the will to stop and regret about those things. Besides, a lot of what you did was only because you didn't know how to deal with the world. Yes, you did evil shit and maybe enjoyed it, but what really matters here is that you stopped that and changed - The chubby boy slowly opened his eyes and Kyle smiled to him - Eric, I love you. I really do, because the Eric Cartman standing in front of me now is not the evil and despicable shell that you showed to the world for many years, but the real one, the one that cares about his friends and shows gentleness and helps others, the one that wants to strive for a future of happiness with me... The one who loves me... -

The husky boy wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled a little - You're the one that turned the piece of shit that I was into someone at least decent... -

\- I only helped a little so that the real you could come out... - Replied Kyle smiling too - But the merit for the truly hard work is only yours -

\- I love you so much Kyle... - Said softly the chubby sniffling a bit and.

The red haired boy smiled warmly and said - I love you too so much my gorgeous big boy... - He looked at his boyfriend's beautiful eyes - I don't just hope for you to be a good person, I know that you already are one. And I know that you'll be even better with time -

Eric sighed smiling and then chuckled a little - Look now who's saying beautiful things and making me desperately want to kiss him in a place full of people... -

Kyle blushed - I'm dying to kiss you too... -

\- I will have to do something about that when we get to your house... - Said Eric with a grin.

\- We could go now then... - Replied Kyle with a smirk.

\- Hey, when did the roles got inverted like this? I am the patient one now? - Laughed the chubby boy

\- You've proven to be much more patient than me a lot of times - Replied Kyle - I've never saw anyone else maintaining a ruse for so long as you just to get some results... -

\- Honey, you're talking to a guy that froze himself on a mountain because he didn't wanted to wait a couple of weeks for the release of a gaming console... - Said Eric, then he cupped his chin with his hand in a thoughtful gesture and said - Now that I think about it, I never asked that dumbass of Butters why he never woke me up in time... -

\- Um... That's... Disturbing... - Said Kyle - You really did that? -

\- Oh, I forgot that you didn't know about that... - Replied Eric, then blushed a little - Yeah... I did some pretty stupid things back then... -

\- But how come I never heard of that before? - Asked Kyle really puzzled.

\- Well, that's because of the paradoxes and time lines and stuff... - Answered Eric - Basically I did it but then ended up in the far future where some guys at the end sent me back and so in this time line I didn't froze myself... -

\- Uh? - Kyle was trying to make sense to what his boyfriend was saying - That sounds like a cheap sci-fi movie plot... -

\- It does... - Laughed Eric – Someday I'll tell you all the details. But now we should hurry, you're gonna be late for your class -

\- Oh shit! - Exclaimed Kyle with wide eyes - I almost forgot -

\- What would you do without me... - Sighed playfully Eric.

\- Probably I wouldn't be the happiest guy in the world who has the most amazing boyfriend in the universe... - Replied Kyle smiling - Like I am now -

The chubby boy blushed and smiled too - I love you -

\- I love you too - Said Kyle - Let's get going now... -

Eric nodded and they started to walk again.

The boys walked by the many stores in the main street and finally arrived to the building where Kyle's Rabbi held his classes. They stood at the door and Kyle said - Well, I should better hurry now, we barely made it in time... - He looked to the floor - I'm sorry for making you wait for me... It's gonna be just for a couple of hours but still... -

\- Don't worry about that honey - Smiled Eric - I'll find something to do. Besides, I'll wait happily knowing that later I'll be spending some more time with my precious little guy... -

Kyle blushed a little and smiled too - See you later then sweetheart -

\- See you later honey - Replied Eric.

Kyle walked towards the elevator and waived to his boyfriend who was still standing by the door. The chubby boy waived back to him and then Kyle got inside the elevator heading towards the Rabbi's office.

Kyle was really anxious to see Eric again, and for a moment feared that he wouldn't be concentrated enough on his last chance to prepare himself for the big ceremony just a week ahead. But once he started reading the passage he was supposed to recite, he felt that it was the opposite. Thinking about Eric was giving him the motivation to try even harder as he wanted to make him proud... With a big smile, Kyle continued with his rehearsal and by the time it ended he was feeling really confident about the coming event.

When he went back out of the building, Kyle looked around to see if Eric was waiting him there. Then he saw the chubby boy sitting on one of the benches on the edge of the small pedestrian street that was near the building. Eric was looking to the side so he didn't noticed that Kyle was looking at him. The red haired boy gazed at his boyfriend for a moment, thinking about how cute and handsome he was and felt a surge of joy at the thought of such beautiful boy being his boyfriend.

With a big smile on his face, Kyle started to walk towards Eric and halfway through there, the chubby boy turned his head and saw him coming. He smiled too and grabbing the big bag he had next to him, stood up and walked towards Kyle.

\- Hey sweetie - Said Eric when they got closer - How was the class? -

\- Great - Smiled Kyle - I'm not so nervous anymore and I think that I'll do it fine on the ceremony -

\- You're gonna do it more than just fine - Smiled the chubby boy - Want to get going? -

\- Sure - Replied Kyle and they started to walk - Is that the suit? - Asked looking at the big bag that Eric was holding over his back

\- Yup, it looks better than I thought - Answered the chubby boy - And they gave me a really nice tie as a gift too -

\- I want to see you in it... - Said Kyle with a childish excitement.

Eric chuckled - Wait until the ceremony... -

\- Awww... But I want to see it now... - Whined a little Kyle - I bet it looks great on you... Well, anything looks great on you anyways... -

The husky boy blushed - You're just exaggerating... -

\- I mean it - Replied Kyle sincerely - You're beautiful Eric. It doesn't matter what you wear you always look good to me... - Then he blushed and said almost whispering - I bet that you look even better not wearing anything... -

The chubby boy looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised and a look of sheer surprise - Wow... You're getting bolder every day... - Then he blushed hard - Did you really mean that? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle looking at him and blushing harder too added - I've been thinking about that lately... I... I'm not sure yet if I'm ready to... You know... But everyday I'm liking more and more the idea of being like that with you -

Eric looked at the smaller boy for a couple of seconds and then gave him a warm smile - I would love to be like that with you too... -

Kyle looked at him and asked - You really don't mind waiting? -

\- Of course not my love - Replied Eric softly - I really want us to make love... But that is something meant to be really enjoyable, and if you were to do it not feeling ready, then it wouldn't be the same... I've told you before; I want to make your first time as special and perfect as I can... And for that, you gotta be ready and really wanting it... -

The red haired boy sighed with a big smile on his lips. He was feeling really cared and protected by his boyfriend and those little but meaningful gestures reassured him on his resolve of wanting to spend his life next to the bigger boy. Kyle knew that he was young still to be talking about a lifetime commitment, but he was feeling inside his heart that he had found the only person that could really complete him and give him the happiness he needed.

Kyle looked at Eric's eyes and said - I really love you... -

The chubby boy smiled wider and said - I really love you too... -

They both continued walking and crossed the crowded street towards the bus stop. The afternoon was nice enough to walk back home, but the boys wanted to spend some more time alone on Kyle's house, so they decided to take the bus.

\- This town is growing fast... - Said Eric looking around at all the people coming and going from the various stores and the few buildings that now surrounded the main street.

\- Well, with all the weird things that has been happening in here, it was expected that people would come looking for a chance... - Replied Kyle looking around too - Besides, with the so many times that the town was destroyed, every rebuild added more and more things... -

\- Yeah... Like the big office building they put over the crater that the meteor did when it crashed a couple of years ago - Said Eric looking at the tall building that was standing just a couple of blocks from where they were. It was the tallest one in the whole town and had been built by the owners of the little shops that used to stand in that place until a big meteor impacted over them, decimating some of them and damaging greatly the rest of the block. Luckily, at least for the survivors, the meteor was made from a rare alloy that was very valuable and so the people affected by the crash reclaimed it and formed a corporation that exploited the material and quickly put them pretty high on the business world when they expanded to manage the products derived from that material. Then, the corporation erected the building to act as their main office, which in turn attracted a lot of people and opportunities that sprouted the rapid growth of the town.

\- Still, South Park hasn't lost its little mountain town air... - Replied Kyle.

\- Yeah, the people are still a crowd of gossip hunger idiots... At least most of them - Sighed Eric.

\- Sadly you're right about that - Said the red haired boy.

They reached the bus stop and waited for a moment. Kyle looked over at the alley where all the turmoil of pain from just a week ago had started. His eyes were showing great sadness and Eric, noticing that said - Hey, don't go there... We're okay now, there's no point in getting sad about what happened -

Kyle looked at him and sighed - I know... I don't want to spoil the great mood we're in now... But I can't help feeling sad when I remember all that - He looked to the floor - I wish I had stopped to think that day before even talking to you... -

\- And I wish I had stopped to think all the times I did something awful to you - Replied Eric - But we can't change what happened. We can only regret it and learn from it - The chubby boy put a hand on Kyle's shoulder - Honey, I know that we have to talk about this someday... But, could it be later? I'm... I'm still not feeling okay to talk about it... -

The green eyes of the smaller boy still showed sadness but he tried to chase it away, knowing that pushing more about all that would only make his boyfriend sad and he didn't wanted that. Kyle took a deep breath and said - I understand. I won't mention this again until you tell me you're ready to talk... -

Eric squeezed gently his boyfriend's shoulder and smiled a little - Thanks. I just need a little time to put my head in order - Kyle nodded and returned the smile.

The bus finally came and the boys hopped in and sat on the back. - So, what did you do while I was in class? - Asked Kyle

\- Well, I went to the tailor and tried on the suit - Answered Eric - Then I wandered around the stores... - He smiled - I saw this incredible drums set that was painted in blue with red flames on the bass drum and since I was staring so much at it the owner let me try it a little... - The chubby boy sounded so excited that Kyle felt warm inside like every time that he heard Eric talking about something that he really enjoyed

\- You would really like to play the drums right? - Said Kyle with a smile.

Eric blushed a little - Yeah... I mean, I would love to do it on a real set like that one... - He sighed - But it was expensive and I don't have any more money now... Besides, I should take lessons before I could play it the right way. I've only played the ones from the console and it's not the same -

\- Well, the money is just a matter of time - Replied Kyle - I'm sure that you'll be able to have one someday. And the lessons... That's even easier, we just gotta find a good teacher. It could be nice for you to have such an activity to do and it's something that you really like... -

\- You're right - Said Eric - Sometimes I get really bored at home after school or the weekends when we can't hang out together... It could be great to do something like that - Then he blushed again - I liked the "we" part... -

Kyle blushed a little too - Well, of course it would be we... We're a couple now and I want to help you with this kind of things. I would love for you to do something that really interests you -

\- I would like to do the same for you... - Said the husky boy.

\- Well, I haven't found something that interests me so much... - Replied Kyle - Aside from you... – He added with a grin - I don't know. I would like to play an instrument too someday but I'm not feeling that urge right now... - He sighed - Sometimes I feel like I live only for school... -

\- Why you say that? - Asked Eric with a little frown of concern.

\- I don't know... - Replied Kyle looking out the window - I mean, you know that you want to make music, Stan is really moved by sports and even Kenny is really getting into helping his father at the garage... - He sighed again - But me... I don't have any activity that I would really like to do... And the ones I would like, such as playing basketball I can't do them because of what happened with my knees and stuff -

\- But that may be just because you haven't found the right thing for you yet - Said Eric - I'm sure that you'll find something that can really drive you... Besides, it's nothing bad to not have a side activity to do. I mean, it's not like you HAVE to do something after school or in your free time other than enjoy it the way you feel like it -

\- You really think so? - Asked Kyle - I feel like I'm not making the most out of my life... -

\- That's really stupid of you to say... - Replied Eric with a light frown again - You're the best student in our whole grade, you're smart and funny and great with your friends and with me... Just because you don't do anything extra outside the school it doesn't mean that you're wasting your life. You're supposed to have fun on your free time. If you have fun going to music lessons or playing a sport or working on something specific then it's fine, but if you just want to spend it resting and playing games or reading or whatever, then it's great too. Kyle, you gotta stop thinking about your life from the perspective of others, be it your parents, teachers, even your friends. Your life is yours and you gotta live it according to what your own heart tells you -

Kyle stared at his boyfriend for a while, letting the words to sink in. He was right, Kyle had been always living according to what others thought he should do. He wasn't a puppet, of course that he had his will and he knew what he liked or not, but he had always paid too much attention to what others might think of his actions.

The red haired boy smiled, again, there was this wise and thoughtful side of Eric that he loved so much, the side that made him feel stronger to face the blocks that he had been imposing on himself for so long. Kyle gently took Eric's hand on his own and said - You're right... What I need to do is enjoy what I do to the max and if later appears something that I want to do I'll do it - He squeezed the chubby hand softly - Thanks Eric. Thanks for helping me getting rid of my fears and insecurities... -

The bigger boy smiled - I'm happy that you feel that way... I just want the best for you because you deserve to be happy -

\- I love you - Said softly Kyle smiling.

\- I love you too - Replied Eric getting closer and caressing Kyle's hand with his thumb.

The boys spent the rest of the trip smiling and holding hands, Eric had put the bag over their laps so no one could see them doing that and Kyle was really grateful for the gesture.

They finally reached their stop and hopped out from the bus. As they walked towards Kyle's house, the red haired boy was wanting to again hold his boyfriend's hand, but he settled with walking really close to the bigger boy and occasionally brush softly his hand to which Eric would give him a big smile in response.

The couple reached Kyle's house and he opened the door. They got inside and as they walked towards the stairs, the red haired boy saw that his father was sitting on the living room watching T.V.

\- Hey dad - He greeted - You came early today -

\- Oh hi son - Replied Mr. Broflovski smiling at him - Yes, we closed a big case today and so I decided to come earlier - He looked at the chubby boy behind Kyle and said - Hi Eric. Came to visit us? -

\- Hi Mr. Broflovski... - Said Eric - I um... -

\- Eric walked with me to the Rabbi's office today because he had to do some errands nearby - Said Kyle noticing that his boyfriend was a little nervous - Then I told him to come back with me to hang out for a while... -

\- Oh, that's fine - Replied Kyle's father - I'm glad that you two are getting along really fine now - He smiled at the chubby boy - What's that? It looks like a suit bag -

\- It is - Answered Eric - I went to pick up the suit I had made for Kyle's party... - He blushed a little with the last part and looked away.

\- You commissioned a suit to wear on Kyle's birthday? - Asked Mr. Broflovski really surprised - Eric, you didn't need to do that. It is a formal event, but you didn't have to spend so much money for that. I'm sure that you could have worn anything else... -

\- That's what I told him... - Sighed Kyle.

\- Don't worry Mr. Broflovski - Replied Eric - I had to buy another suit since my old one doesn't fit me anymore. Besides, this is an important event and I wanted to be as presentable as I could -

Kyle's father laughed a little - That's fine Eric... You seem like a man who takes these matters seriously - Eric blushed a little - Alright boys, go along, I don't want to take any more of your time - He looked at his son - Kyle, let your mother know that you're both here ok? -

\- Sure dad - Replied Kyle and they went to the kitchen where his mother was already preparing dinner.

\- Hi mom - Said Kyle standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Mrs. Broflovski turned around and said - Hello bubby, how did your last class went? - Then she looked at Eric and added - Oh hello Eric -

\- Hello Mrs. Broflovski - Greeted the chubby boy.

\- The class went really fine - Said Kyle - I think I'm finally ready and confident for the ceremony -

\- That's wonderful news bubby - Smiled his mother - I knew you wouldn't have troubles with it and I'm sure that you're gonna do it perfectly at the synagogue -

\- Thanks mom - Smiled Kyle - Um... We're gonna be in my room for a while ok? -

\- Sure sweetheart - Replied Mrs. Broflovski - Is Eric staying for dinner? -

Kyle gazed at his boyfriend with a smile and a hopeful look but the chubby boy gazed at him nervous and looked away - I don't want to be a bother Mrs. Broflovski... - Said the brown haired boy - Besides, I know that you're having guests tomorrow and I don't want to take much of Kyle's time, or yours... -

\- Oh, it wouldn't be a bother Eric, but we do have to be up early tomorrow... - Replied Kyle's mother - Well, I'll continue in here. Have fun boys -

\- Thanks mom - Said Kyle with visible disappointment in his voice.

The boys went upstairs and into Kyle's room. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned on it gazing at his boyfriend - Eric, is there something wrong? -

\- You're asking because I didn't want to stay for dinner? - Asked the chubby boy. Kyle nodded and he sighed - Honey I... I'm still feeling a little uneasy around your parents... I mean, they're both treating me really nice now, but I still remember the day when your mother and I fought about me rounding a crowd and almost got to pass a law to evict Jews from South Park... - The boy looked to the floor - Do you think they're gonna really forgive me? I mean, maybe they will someday, but for now, I don't want to push things further... I'm afraid of slipping up and saying something stupid again... -

\- Eric, the past is the past. My parents are both adults and they should know that - Replied Kyle - You're a different person now and even they can see that. I know that my father is way more open than my mother about this, but even she is giving you the chance to show who you really are now - He got closer to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand - Maybe they still think about what you did before, but I know that if they get to know the real Eric, they're gonna see just how wonderful you are - Caressing the back of the chubby hand with his thumb Kyle continued - You don't have to feel like this in here anymore. I won't let anyone to tell you anything wrong okay? Although I do understand that you want to take things slow with this and I respect your feelings right now. I want you to feel comfortable in here because I want us to share as much time together as we can... -

Eric smiled - Thanks sweetheart. Thanks for understanding me and being patient... - He gently squeezed Kyle's hand - I love you -

\- I love you too my gorgeous big boy - Smiled Kyle, leaning forward to kiss softly his boyfriend's soft lips.

Eric returned the kiss, slowly letting go of Kyle's hand and wrapping his arm around the smaller boy, pulling him closer to his body. The red haired boy smiled and looked at Eric's beautiful eyes - Want to leave the bag over there and come with me to the bed? -

Eric's eyes shinned and nodded smiling. He let go of Kyle and put the bag over the desktop chair as the red haired boy walked to his bed, sitting on it, he motioned Eric to sit beside him.

The chubby boy did so and they kissed again, this time wrapping their arms around each other while their lips caressed one another. Eric slowly pushed the two of them to lay on the bed, never breaking the kiss, and started to caress Kyle's face gently and then his body.

The red haired boy let out a moan when his boyfriend's hand passed by his waist and onto his thigh. Eric parted the kiss and chuckling a little put his finger in front of his lips while saying - Shhh... We gotta be quiet sweetie, or your parents will kick me out of here... -

Kyle blushed hard and said - Sorry... It's just that it felt so good... -

\- I can see that... - Replied Eric amused, looking at the bulge in the front of Kyle's pants.

\- Hey! - Exclaimed Kyle with his face completely red and trying to bend his legs so the bulge wasn't so obvious.

\- You don't have to be embarrassed about that honey - Said Eric softly while caressing his boyfriend's cheek - This is something good... It tells me you're liking what I'm doing and that makes me happy -

\- I know... - Replied the red haired boy looking away - But I'm still not used to being like this with someone else... -

\- I know that my sweet little guy - Said Eric kissing his cheek - We'll go slow with this... Don't worry -

Kyle kissed his boyfriend's lips once more and said - What do you wanna do? -

\- Um... Just staying like this, talking feels pretty good to me... - Answered Eric smiling - Or do you want to do something else? -

Kyle shook his head - No... This is really nice... -

The chubby boy blushed a little and asked - Can we do something? -

\- Sure, what? - Asked back Kyle.

\- Just lay on your back... - Said Eric, the red haired boy did so and then he got closer and raising himself a little, rested his body over his elbow, looking at Kyle from above.

Kyle smiled - You look really cute like that -

\- And you look gorgeous from here - Smiled back Eric, then, he started to caress his boyfriend's chest and belly softly - You're so beautiful Kyle... -

The red haired boy blushed and looked away - No I'm not... -

\- Of course you are - Replied Eric - You have everything I love in a guy... Your hair is beautiful and soft, your cute cheeks are gorgeous, your big emerald eyes are so shiny and full of life... Your body is so beautiful too... I love your little tummy and your pudgy arms and legs... You know, even if you're the first and only boy I've been in love with, I have seen many other handsome guys out there, but they never make me feel like you do. I mean, I've seen guys with beautiful eyes, or a gorgeous smile - He blushed a little - or a really fine rearguard if you know what I mean... But there's only one person that has all of that on him, and much more... And it's you... When I think how I would describe my ideal and perfect man... I can only think of you... -

Kyle was speechless, he had never thought of himself as particularly nice looking, much less beautiful... He was fine with what he saw in the mirror, but never imagined that he could make someone else feel the way Eric was describing his feelings.

Looking at the chubby boy, Kyle thought that what Eric was saying applied to him too. Even if he hadn't thought much about guys before being with Eric, Kyle realized that the husky boy was everything that he had been looking for without even knowing it. He gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek and said - You know, even if I'm new to this and haven't been looking at other guys before... I know that it doesn't matter if I start doing that now, because I will never find someone as beautiful as you... -

Eric blushed but looked at Kyle with a big and warm smile, then he leaned over the smaller boy and gently kissed him while caressing his chest. The red haired boy cupped his boyfriend's cheek on his hand and kissed him back. They started to make out, softly at first, and then raising the pace and passion of the kiss, playing with their tongues on each other's mouths. Eric caressed his boyfriend's chest and belly, taking care of not going too low with his hand, even if his body was screaming for him to do it, while Kyle had lowered his hand and was also rubbing the bigger boy's chest and big and round belly. At one moment, Kyle inadvertently, brushed one of Eric's nipples with his thumb, which sent a surge of immense pleasure trough the chubby boy's body, but Eric knew that that could make him lose his self-control and gently parted the kiss.

Kyle looked at him puzzled and still breathing heavily from the long kiss said - What happened? Did I do something wrong? -

\- No honey... - Replied Eric panting a little - On the contrary, it felt really good but... - He blushed and looked away - I'm... A little sensitive with my nipples and you touching them got me really... Um, horny... And I'm having a bit of a hard time controlling myself to not do something that could make you feel uncomfortable. So I thought it would be better to stop for a little while... -

\- Oh... I didn't know that... - Replied Kyle a little surprised by that. Of course that he was feeling really aroused right then too, but now he could see that the husky boy was way more aroused, probably due to not being so nervous about the whole sex thing... Then, Kyle felt a little bad and said - I'm sorry that because of my fears you have to be controlling yourself and stopping from feeling good... - He looked away a little sad now - I wish I wasn't so stupid about all this... -

\- Hey... You're not stupid - Said Eric with a serious expression and caressing gently his boyfriend's cheek - You're just not ready yet. You are still discovering all this and yourself. It takes time and it's better to do it slowly so then you will be able to enjoy it even more afterward - Kyle looked at him - Sweetheart, I've told you that I have no problem in waiting for you to do this. I don't want you to feel bad anymore okay? -

Kyle nodded slightly - Thanks for being so patient... - They smiled at each other, then Kyle gave his boyfriend a smirk and said - So I guess that now I know your weak spot... - And quickly but gently brushed his thumb over Eric's nipple.

\- Hey! - Exclaimed the chubby boy covering his chest with his hand - Don't be a tease. That's not cool dude! -

\- Sorry... I just couldn't resist it... - Laughed Kyle.

Eric laughed too and said - You are lucky you're so cute... -

\- No, I'm lucky for having the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world - Replied Kyle, and raised himself a little to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

Eric softly returned the kiss and Kyle, laying on the bed again said - Honey... I don't want to sound accusing or mistrustful but... Are you really over with the whole Jew hate stuff? I mean... I know you said that you don't feel like that anymore but is still a little scary for me sometimes... Especially now that I want you to be with me at the synagogue... - He looked down a little - I don't want this to be a problem... -

The chubby boy looked out the window into the sky and sighed, then he gazed again at his boyfriend and said - Kyle, would you believe me if I said that I never really hated Jews? -

\- I... I don't know... - Replied Kyle surprised by that - Maybe... -

Eric remained silent for a couple of seconds and then said - Many times you asked me why I hated Jews so much, and I would always blurt out some stupid answer about Jews stealing good people's money or killing Jesus... - He looked out the window again - But those were just rehearsed responses. I could spend entire nights thinking about a new and witty comeback to that question... But then, I knew that all those hateful words had no backbone at the end. But I needed them, I needed that hate towards your people because, well, because they were your people... I needed something to separate you from the rest, something that could give me a mean for you and everyone to know that I was talking about you... - He looked at his boyfriend again - You see... Even before I knew that I loved you, I was already obsessed with you... Mainly because you were always an antagonist to me, even before I had started with the whole Jewish insults thing... You were always on the opposite side of my ideas, or at least of my methods, and that made me really mad, but at the same time, we often had the same goal and that made me desperate to have you with me, working with me, keeping me company... But since you always seemed to hate whatever I said, I thought that the only way I could get your attention was being constant with something that could always make you snap... And ripping on you for your religion was almost too perfect for that. You being a ginger was a good second best, but after the whole thing where even the other gingers didn't recognized you as one of them well... I just kept playing it safe with the Jew part... - Eric removed his hand from Kyle's chest and rested it on his own thigh - I'm sure that you're now thinking that I am some kind of psycho, just a messed up asshole that used extremely bitter and awful racism just to get some attention from you... And you would be right with most of it. I mean, nobody put a gun to my head to make me do all those things, I did them gladly. Or at least knowing what they would do to you. But to answer your question... No, I'm not over with hating Jews because I never really hated them in the first place -

Kyle had been staring at the chubby boy through his whole talk completely in silence and a little shocked. Of course that he had thought about that since that time at Kenny's house, but hearing it from Eric himself was something else. Then, he started to remember all the things that the bigger boy had said or done to express his hate towards his religion and said - But... If you never really hated Jews, then why you did all those things? If you wanted me to be so close to you, even through hate, why did you tried to get my family evicted? I just don't understand that... -

Eric sighed - That particular time I had a plan... The thing was that I was going to kick out all the Jews from the town, but just at the right moment, just in the nick of time, I would let you stay... I would go and said that I would forgive you and make an exception with you. I wanted you to feel grateful to me, I wanted you to see me as your savior... - The chubby boy looked away - I'm even grossed at myself thinking about all that... -

\- But what if something went wrong? - Asked Kyle - What if even with me staying I just only hated you even more? -

\- I... I didn't wanted to think like that... - Replied Eric closing his eyes - I never thought about defeat. Always, in all my plans, I was the ultimate winner. I didn't knew how to deal with defeat. That was for losers, for weak and feeble pussies... - He opened his eyes again and looked at the red haired boy - I still have trouble with that... -

Kyle stared at the husky boy and sighed - I guess the past just doesn't want to let us go... - He looked away for a couple of seconds and then returning his gaze to Eric said - Why did you kept doing all that stuff? I mean, if you knew you wanted me close, why you didn't just started to be nicer? -

\- Kyle, you hated me, or at least that's how I used to see it - Replied Eric with sadness in his eyes - I gave up to having an actual friendship with you so long ago... I thought that we could only speak to each other with hateful words and glares. Even when I started to realize that I loved you, even when it hurt like hell to yell at you and to insult you, I couldn't stop that. I thought that if I changed then, you wouldn't even talk to me anymore. I would have been like the other guys in our grade whom you never speak to. You had Stan and Kenny with you, you didn't needed me. I had to be constantly pestering you just so you could acknowledge my existence. At least that's how I thought it was... -

Kyle was really shocked now. He had never thought about something like that happening in Eric's mind. Thinking back to their bitter days, he felt a stab of sorrow and regret on his heart, knowing that the chubby boy was right. If Eric had stopped pestering him every day, he would had probably left him apart. Eric would have been just another random guy in the neighborhood. But why? They had spent almost all of their lives together. Why Kyle felt such disregard towards the chubby boy, even when he hadn't done all the horrible things of the later years?

The red haired boy's mind was blank. He didn't had an answer to that. Slowly, he looked at the brown eyes of his boyfriend and said quietly - I'm really sorry about that Eric... I... I don't know how we ended up like that... -

Eric looked away and sighed - Me neither... - He gazed back to Kyle - I don't know why we stopped being friends. I have the vague memory that things weren't like that when we first met... But then, my mind is so fucked up that I may be imagining the whole thing... Maybe I really was a mean motherfucker the whole time and I'm just trying to make myself look like the victim of an awful situation... - The look on his face went serious, not with anger but with resolve - All I know now is that I don't want to ever be like that again. I don't want to go back to those days never again. I won't let this thing we have now to be ruined like every other thing that I had in my life - The boy looked was serious and calm, but his breathing was a little erratic and Kyle could see that his eyes were watery.

Kyle had a knot in his throat and his heart was feeling crushed under the thought that he had done such damage in the past to the boy he now loved. With a great effort to articulate the words, the red haired boy said - I don't want that either - Tears started to fall from his green eyes - I'm sorry... -

The husky boy looked at his boyfriend, seeing the sadness on his eyes and lowered himself to hug him. His chest felt like if someone were standing on it, giving him trouble to breathe and the tears that had been struggling to come out were now falling freely from his eyes.

Holding the smaller boy tightly into his arms said - We have a second chance now Kyle... And we should make sure to make the best of it -

Kyle had started to sob a little, he felt so protected and safe under the warm embrace of the bigger boy's strong arms, and so loved and cared by his boyfriend... But at the same time he was feeling not worthy, even grossed out by himself. Now, the red haired boy was starting to understand that he was almost as much to blame for the kind of relationship he and Eric had had for all those years.

The chubby boy raised himself again after a while and wiped the tears from his face. Then, he looked at Kyle's emerald eyes and visibly sad said - Kyle... Are you hating me now that I've said all this? I mean, I would understand if you don't want to be with someone as fucked up as me... -

The red haired boy stared at his boyfriend silent for a few seconds, shocked by those words. Wiping the tears off his face almost too roughly, he frowned and said - No! I don't hate you Eric. I... I hate myself... I know now that all the time I blamed you for being so annoying or mean to me I was just denying the truth - He looked away - I never thought that I was to blame for all of this. At least in part - Kyle's eyes gazed again into those beautiful big chocolate eyes of the chubby boy and said - I love you Eric. I want to take this second chance and make our lives out of it -

Eric closed his eyes and a little smile appeared on his lips, he opened his eyes again and said - I love you too Kyle... And I'm with you in this, we gotta do things the right way now. Going over and over to who's to blame for the past is not gonna lead us anywhere but into sadness -

\- And I don't think you're a psycho... - Said Kyle - You were pretty off with those ideas, yes... But I don't think you're insane. You don't live in an imagined world and you are really aware of what you did and why... Maybe you just hated the world around you so much that you just tried to live apart from it, with your own rules... And don't get me wrong, I know now that you had way too much reasons to hate the world and a lot of the people around you... - He looked away - And me... - Their eyes met again - But I also know that in reality, you are a wonderful person and you just needed something good to happen to you, someone who would care about you in the right way, so you could be who you really were -

\- Well, you're right about that... - Replied Eric - I don't know about the whole "wonderful person thing"... But I did needed someone that showed me some, I don't know, care? Affection?... - He sighed - Kenny was a good friend, he was always around and even if we didn't talked much when we were together, I felt good having him around, like if he were a valve that eased the pressure I would accumulate. But I always ended up associating him with you guys, and I was resented by that, because I thought that he hanged out with me just as a last option because you were doing something else... - Eric looked away - Then there was Butters... He would always ask me how I was and if I wanted to talk about something. But I knew that I couldn't talk to him about what really happened to me. He's just too loose on the lips. Maybe is because he's just so naive and can't take the pressure of a secret, but I never felt like I could entrust him with the shit that was happening to me. Besides, I thought that he only hanged out with me because no one else would be with him... The thing is that, even if now I can see that he truly cared for me, at the time I just saw him as a liability. I kept him around just like I would do with a stuffed animal, to not feel so fucking lonely, but I could never accept him as a friend - The chubby boy sighed again - I am such an asshole... -

\- No - Said Kyle firmly - You were wrong with a lot of stuff before, that's true. But now you are different. You can see what you did wrong in the past and are trying to amend for it. You are smart, wise and gentle. That is who you really are, the nice and loving Eric Cartman who I am most than proud and happy to call my boyfriend - The red haired boy smiled and gently caressed his boyfriend's chubby cheek.

Eric smiled also and said - Well, now I have no more reason to ever complain again about my life... If you really think all that about me and want to be with me like this... Even with all that happened to me before, I can say that life really is being more than wonderful to me now. My dream has become true... -

He lowered himself over Kyle and softly kissed the smaller boy's lips. Then he raised himself again and said a little shyly - So... I'm still invited to your birthday? -

Kyle smiled wide - Of course you are. You were never out of my list... In fact, if no one else would come except you, then it would be still the greatest birthday ever -

The chubby boy blushed a little and his smile grew bigger too. Then, he cupped his chin on his hand and looking away in a thoughtful manner said - Now I just gotta get me one of those little hats your people use for the ceremony... -

Kyle chuckled - It's called a Kippah... And don't worry, they will give you one at the synagogue if you don't have one. Is a sacred symbol after all and you shouldn't just buy one for a single use like this one - He made a pause and grinning said - Come with me, I wanna try something... - Then, Kyle got up the bed and walked to the wardrobe, opening it he said again - Come... It will be just a second... -

Eric looked at him puzzled but got up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. Kyle opened a drawer and took out a little blue with silver adornments garment and said - I want you to try mine... - He blushed a little - I want to see how it looks on you - The chubby boy smiled at the cute face his boyfriend was making and nodded.

Kyle opened more the wardrobe's door, where the mirror was mounted, and said - Now, stand here... - And then he put the Kippah over Eric's soft and somewhat messy hair. The chubby boy turned to see his reflection from the side and Kyle smiled - It looks really good on you... - The red haired boy hugged Eric from behind and chuckled a little - You look really cute like this... Maybe you could start being a Jew now... -

Eric raised his eyebrows - What? No thanks... I don't want a piece of my dick chopped off... - He turned around and took off the Kippah, gently placing it over Kyle's head - You can believe what you want honey. But nobody is gonna cut a chunk of my junk -

Kyle laughed at that and said - Okay... I was just joking anyways... I know that you're not really into any religion right now... - Then he blushed but said with a smirk - Besides, you're right... It would be a shame if you'd lose that... -

\- Well well... Look at Mr. Saint here thinking about my hooded bockwurst without even having seen it... - Said Eric with a smirk.

\- I'm just saying that it would be nice to keep it as it is... - Replied Kyle blushing even harder - Besides, I did saw it before... - He looked away embarrassed.

\- Uh? - Replied Eric puzzled. Then he chuckled - You're talking about that time at the precinct showers? Dude, we were nine then... - Now it was the chubby boy the one blushing - It's... Different now... - He looked away too for a second. Then he said - Wait, were you checking me out then? -

Kyle looked to the floor filled with embarrassment - I... I was a little curious about... You know... I hadn't seen another guy's... Dick before... -

Eric laughed a little - That's fine... - Then he blushed harder too - I was curious about yours too... -

They both stood silent for a couple of seconds and then, at the same time, looked at each other's eyes and smiled. Eric hugged his boyfriend and said almost in a purr - I'm still curious about yours though... -

Kyle looked at him with a nervous smile. His heart was racing really fast and he felt his body starting to heat up. The look on Eric's beautiful eyes, full of love and lust, his voice, somewhat deep and enticing, the tight grip of the husky boy's strong arms around his body... The red haired boy was almost dizzy from the intensity of his arousal now and he could feel his pants starting to hurt him on the front as they were restraining his now rock hard member.

Eric could sense the heat in Kyle's body and he started to experience the same. He gently pressed his boyfriend against the wardrobe and got closer to his face, their lips were just less than an inch from each other and they could feel their erratic breathing going from one to the other, like if they were giving the needed air to each other.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Eric's waist and pulled the bigger boy closer, making their crotches to press against one another while he closed the gap between their lips in a moist and heated kiss. Eric started to caress his boyfriend's sides while his tongue played inside the smaller boy's mouth with a passion that was almost unknown to him. Kyle was totally lost in the heat and was desperately holding the husky boy tight, wanting to bring him even closer to his body. The feeling of the bigger boy pressing against him was completely exhilarating.

Eric then did something that he had never did before. Slowly, he parted their kiss but keeping very close to Kyle's face, he lowered his head and reaching the smaller boy's neck, he licked it, slowly but firmly. Kyle was surprised when his boyfriend parted the kiss but then he almost fainted at the touch of the bigger boy's tongue on his neck. He hadn't thought that anything could feel so... He didn't even had words to describe that. Even more heated that what he thought could be possible, Kyle let out a deep and uncontrollable moan while suddenly grabbing the chubby boy's big butt and squeezing it firmly.

Eric felt immense pleasure at that and grabbed the smaller but bubble shaped butt of his boyfriend while pressing his hard on even more against Kyle's. He started to kiss and lick Kyle's neck, making the smaller boy squirm and moan delightfully.

The chubby boy was desperate now to remove their clothes and to feel his body pressed against Kyle's naked and soft skin. He knew that everything could go out of control in a second, but the pleasure and the heat were almost like a drug to him. For a second, he wanted to forget all about everything else and just rip off Kyle's clothes and unload all his accumulated desire on the smaller body. He put his finger inside Kyle's pants waist and started to lower them, but then, the image of the red haired boy's face next to him on his bed, the night they became boyfriends, with his emerald eyes covered with tears as he was apologizing for not being ready, came to Eric's mind and he suddenly stopped all of his movements.

It took Kyle a couple of seconds to even understand that the bigger boy was now completely still. The red haired boy opened his eyes and panting a little said - What... What happened? -

Eric raised his head and looking into Kyle's eyes remained silent for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, he removed his hand from his boyfriend's rear and gently but firmly put some distance between them. His eyes were showing great concern.

Kyle stared at him, at first really puzzled and then plainly worried, seeing the look on the husky boy's eyes - Eric what... What happened? -

The chubby boy remained silent for a moment, then quietly said - I... I almost didn't cared... - Then he went slowly towards the bed and sat on it completely stiff and staring at nothing.

The red haired boy was completely shocked by all that and his head was feeling still a little dizzy from the heated state he was on before. But soon, his mind filled with worry, seeing the reaction of his boyfriend and the almost frightened expression on the chubby boy's face. He slowly walked to the bed and sat beside Eric. He put a hand on the bigger boy's back and softly asked - Eric, what is it? Is there something wrong? I don't understand what you're talking about but I'm starting to be scared... Please talk to me... -

Eric slowly turned his head and stared into Kyle's eyes, then with a deep voice said - I was lost into it and for a second I... I didn't cared about your feelings... - Kyle could see real pain on the chocolate brown eyes - I wanted to rip off your clothes and... And fuck you right here... - His voice was starting to break - I know that you're not ready but, for a second, I didn't cared... - A tear fell down from his eye - Kyle help me... I don't want to rape you... - Eric's body started to shake and his voice became a quiet sob.

The red haired boy was speechless. He had felt Eric's movement but he was so lost himself into lust that he almost didn't cared about it either, although now that idea was making him really nervous. But above that, Kyle was feeling a deep sadness and pain at the words of his chubby boyfriend. Eric had always seemed so strong, and he really was, maybe the strongest of them all, not only physically but on the insides, having mustered through things that Kyle knew would have completely destroyed him if they had happened to him instead. But when it came to him, Kyle could see that Eric took everything with almost obsessive care. He felt really protected by Eric, but sometimes, Kyle could see that he was affecting the boy in an almost dangerous way.

The red haired boy got closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly and said softly - Eric... You weren't going to rape me... I was... I was kinda wanting it too... -

\- Kinda... - Replied the chubby boy with a raspy voice and looking away - You weren't thinking straight and neither was I. I almost lost control... -

\- You're right, I wasn't thinking straight back there - Said Kyle - I was lost into the heat and it felt awesome. If... If something had happened then, it wouldn't had been a rape Eric. I was enjoying this, and even if consciously my mind is still blocking me from making love with you, there's a part of me that wants it so badly that it even hurts sometimes. - He sighed with exasperation - I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. Why I have to make everything ten times more difficult than it really is, but you have to know that this is not your fault. Eric look at me - The chubby boy reluctantly returned his gaze to his boyfriend's emerald eyes - Now that I've cooled off, I'm again thinking that I'm not ready to do it, and I know that you want with all your strength for my first time to be special, and I really appreciate that. It makes me feel protected and loved by you. But if we were happen to be in the same situation as now, and it all led to us making love without having planned it or without me having expressly said that I was ready I... I think it would be as valid and special a first time as a planned one, because it would be with you, the only person that I love and the only one whom I truly want to do it with - He cupped the chubby boy's cheek on his palm - Eric, I know you care about me, but you can't be always trying to control every situation. Tell me something, if you had undressed me right then and suddenly I had told you to stop in the middle of it, would you have done it? -

Eric stared at the smaller boy for a second and then said - I... I think so... I mean, I hope so... -

\- See? - Said Kyle caressing his boyfriend's face with his thumb - You would have stopped, like the other times. Eric, I know I said it a million times before and I'm sorry, but you're not evil, at least not anymore. I really feel safe with you because I can see in your heart that you really care about me, that you really love me. And I know that you wouldn't do something like that to me -

\- But what if I lose control? - Asked Eric agitated and with a deep concern in his eyes - It happened before too, a lot of times. What if I keep going on? - His voice broke again - Kyle, I don't trust in myself... -

Kyle felt his heart stabbed by a cold dagger and a knot formed in his throat. The anguish inside him was almost palpable because he knew that he was largely the reason for his boyfriend's pain. He hugged the bigger boy tightly again and with a huge effort said - Eric, I don't want you to live afraid of yourself because of me. I know that you still have some trouble dealing with your past demons, but you know what? I will take the risk. If there's a chance of you going back, even for a second, to your old self, hurting me in the process, then I will take the risk. Because I have to. Because I want to. How else will I be able to help you, to love you, if I don't stand beside you through those battles? - He separated a little and looked again to his boyfriend's eyes - I trust in you. I believe in you. I love you... But you have to believe in yourself too. I'm not telling you to let everything inside you to roam free, but you cannot be obsessing about controlling every bit of what you do either. You have to trust in yourself and you will see that being a loving and caring person is in your nature. The evil Cartman, that's the foreign part. The loving Eric is the true you, the one that I love -

Eric's expression eased and he started to breath normally. He wiped off the tears from his face and said - I don't know who or what decided to put you into my life, but I will be eternally grateful to it for doing that - He sighed - I still have a lot to learn before I can be finally free of all the shit that I was before... But having you with me is giving me the strength I need to pull through this and for the first time in my life I am confident that someday I will be clean of what I used to be... - He gave a slight but warm smile to Kyle - I'm sorry for being such a mess so often... I love you... -

Kyle smiled to him and said - Don't apologize about that, I've been a mess a lot of times too and you went through it like a boss... - He chuckled a little - Actually, lately you're being more patient and wise than me... - The red haired boy leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips - I love you too -

Eric kissed him back and then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tightly. They remained embraced for a long time, just letting all the sadness and sorrow to be washed away by the waves of warmth and affection they were feeling towards each other.

Eric looked out the window and saw that it was already pretty dark outside. He eased his grip on Kyle and looking at him said - Maybe I should get going now sweetie... -

\- Already? - Asked the red haired boy disappointed - Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? -

\- Yes honey - Answered Eric, trying not to show it but the disappointment was visible in his eyes - Like I said before, I don't think it's the time to stay longer for now. I'm sorry Kyle, but I really want to play this safe -

\- Don't apologize. I understand - Replied Kyle - It's just that I really want to spend more time with you and to sleep with you again... But we'll have plenty of time for that in the future... -

\- We'll do - Said Eric with a little smile. Then he got up and smiled wider, tending his hand to the red haired boy - Come here. I want a last kiss from my precious little Jew before I go... -

\- What's with that remark? - Asked Kyle with a slight grin, taking his boyfriend's hand and raising up from the bed - Are you gonna start calling me like that again? -

\- Nope, I just think that you look cute with that... - Answered Eric pointing at the top of Kyle's head

The red haired boy put a hand where Eric was pointing and touched the silky Kippah that he was still wearing. He chuckled and blushed a little - I forgot I still had it on... -

Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders and said - Well, what about that kiss?.. -

The green eyed boy held his boyfriend by the waist and chuckled - Getting anxious again? - Then he said softly - I wasn't gonna let you leave without it... - He slowly got closer to the chubby boy's face and pressed his lips against Eric's. They started to kiss once more, gently caressing each other's lips while holding one another tightly.

After a while, they parted the kiss and looked at each other's eyes. Eric said softly - I love you my precious little guy -

Kyle smiled - I love you too my gorgeous big guy... -

\- I should go now - Said Eric - I hope you don't get too bored tomorrow... -

\- Me too - Sighed Kyle - What are you gonna do? -

\- I have nothing planned... - Replied the chubby boy - Maybe I'll call the guys to see what they are up too -

\- Well, have some fun on my behalf then - Said Kyle.

\- Don't be so dramatic - Chuckled Eric - I'm sure that it won't go so bad for you... -

\- Maybe. At least I have some homework to do, so if things go south I may use that as an excuse... - Said the red haired boy with a smirk.

\- Wow, homework is starting to kick ass... - Chuckled Eric - First that afternoon at my place, and now saving you form your family... -

\- You're right about that - Chuckled Kyle too.

Eric smiled to him and then sighed - Well honey... I'll be going now. If we keep stalling like this I'll stay all night long... -

\- And that would be a bad idea because?... - Asked Kyle with a smirk.

\- Because we were lucky that your mother was in the kitchen with the mixer on - Replied Eric with a smirk of his own - If you start moaning like you did before in the middle of the night, your mother will have me sent to jail for perverting you or something... -

Kyle blushed hard and looked away embarrassed - I... I couldn't help it... -

The chubby boy chuckled - Hey sweetheart, don't be embarrassed. I really liked that... We just have to be a little more careful in here, that's all - Then he blushed too - Were you... Really enjoying that much what I was doing? -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend again and with his cheeks fully red, nodded sheepishly - It was amazing... -

\- I'm happy to hear that... - Replied Eric with a wide smile - It feels so great to be with you too... -

\- I just wish my head would stop being such a coward... - Said Kyle looking down.

\- Don't feel bad about this my love - Replied warmly Eric, caressing his boyfriend's cheek - You're not being a coward, you're just waiting to be ready. There's nothing wrong with that -

Kyle looked again to the beautiful brown eyes of the bigger boy and felt the now so familiar warmth on his chest, the one that came to him almost as a physical manifestation of his love for Eric - Thanks for supporting me so much with all of this. I love you Eric -

The husky boy hugged Kyle tightly again and said - I love you too Kyle -

They smiled at each other and gently let got the embrace. Eric grabbed the suit bag from the desk and Kyle opened the door for him.

The boys went downstairs as Kyle's mother was talking with Ike at the entrance to the kitchen. She saw them coming and said - Boys, you were so quiet up there that I almost forgot that you were there -

Kyle and Eric looked at each other with a smirk of complicity and the red haired boy said - Yeah, we were just talking... -

\- That's fine - Replied his mother - It's good to see boys your age enjoying a healthy talk conversation instead of just being all day with those video games or that trash T.V. - The boys were having a hard time controlling themselves so they wouldn't start to laugh right there. Then she looked at Eric - Are you leaving already? Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? -

\- Thanks Mrs. Broflovski - Replied Eric - But like I said, I don't want to bother you. And besides, it would be better for me to go now before it gets too late to be wandering the streets... -

\- You're right about that - Said Kyle's mother - This town used to be so safe, and now one has to be watching with four eyes before going around a corner... - She sighed with a slight frown - Anyways, take care now then going back home -

\- Will do ma'am - Nodded Eric - Good bye -

\- Good bye - Replied Mrs. Broflovski, and went inside the kitchen again.

The boys went quickly to the door and Kyle opened it, letting his boyfriend to step out and then he followed. They walked to the street walk and Eric chuckled - That was a close one... -

\- Sure it was - Chuckled Kyle too - I almost cracked in front of her -

\- I wanna have more "healthy conversations" with you soon... - Said Eric with a low and seductive tone.

Kyle blushed - Me too... - Then he gazed at his boyfriend with a serious look - But she was right about something. This town is really getting worse now... At least concerning assaults and stuff... - He looked concerned - Take care Eric. I would love to walk you to your house but I can't... -

\- I you'd walk me there, then I would have to do the same - Replied Eric with a warm smile - I wouldn't let you come back here alone in the middle of the night. Don't worry honey, we're not in the hills, this is still a pretty safe neighborhood. Nothing's gonna happen. And if someone tries anything, I'll just kick them square in the nuts -

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at that. He had often found the chubby boy's catchphrases annoying before, but now they brought him a certain remembrance of the few times that they had spent some nice moments together before.

\- Just don't go around more than it's necessary - Said Kyle with a smile.

\- I won't sweetie - Replied Eric smiling too - See you on Monday... I love you -

\- See you on Monday - Said Kyle - I love you too -

They both smiled at each other again and then Eric turned around and started to walk, but waited until Kyle was inside the house to keep going. The red haired boy waived at him from the door and Eric waived back, starting to walk again.

June 1

After a very plain and quiet weekend, Kyle got up on Monday really anxious about going back to school and specially about seeing his boyfriend again. After taking a quick breakfast, he got out and headed to the bus stop.

\- Hey Kyle - Greeted Stan who was waiting for him at their usual spot

\- Hi Stan - Replied Kyle - How was your weekend? -

\- Boring... - Said the black haired boy - I started to feel like shit after school on Friday and then spent all Saturday and part of Sunday in bed feeling like if a truck had ran over me... -

\- That sucks... - Replied Kyle concerned - Do you know what it was? How are you feeling now? -

\- I think it was just a cold or something - Said Stan - I just felt really tired and I had my nose blocked... I'm feeling better now -

\- Well I'm glad about that - Said the red haired boy - If you need anything let me know ok? -

\- I know - Smiled Stan - Thanks -

The boys continued walking and finally reached the bus stop. They waited for a couple of minutes and then saw Eric and Kenny walking over. They greeted each other and Eric asked - Hey Stan, are you feeling better now? -

\- I am. Thanks - Replied the black haired boy - Sorry about the Saturday but I couldn't even get up from the bed... -

\- That's okay - Said Eric - I could have gone to at least keep you some company, but you sounded so wrecked that I thought it was better to just let you rest -

\- I was... - Said Stan - I mostly slept through all the Saturday -

\- You should had let us know dude - Said Kyle - I could have go to check on you yesterday -

\- Yeah, I could have asked my dad for a little break to see you too - Said Kenny.

\- I didn't wanted to worry you - Replied Stan.

\- I only knew he was sick because I called him to hang out on Saturday... - Said Eric.

\- Guys, I really appreciate all this, but I didn't wanted to get you all sick too - Said Stan - Besides, you all had something else to do on the weekend -

\- I didn't - Replied Eric.

\- Sorry... - Said the black haired boy looking at him.

\- Hey, don't apologize - Smiled Eric - You didn't got sick on purpose... Although, I don't know how you ended up sick like that being almost summer... -

\- Maybe it was because I stayed until late in football practice the day before... - Replied Stan - Thursday night was a little cold -

\- You're right about that - Said Kyle - But at least you're better now - Stan smiled to him and then the red haired boy looked at Eric and asked - So, what did you do on the weekend? -

\- Well, on Saturday morning I called Kenny to hang up but he was going to work with his father all weekend - Replied the chubby boy - Then I called Stan but he was sick. So I ended up spending the day with Butters... - He chuckled a little - I thought that I was going to end up really bored like before, but we actually had a great time -

\- Really? - Asked Kyle. He was calm and glad that Eric had spent a nice weekend, but he was also feeling a kind of... Jealousy maybe? He liked Butters, the guy had always been nice to him and to the others, specially to Eric. Maybe he had always been too nice with Eric... Kyle tried to shake those bitter thoughts off his head.

\- Yeah - Replied Eric - We played a lot - With a grin on his face said - I think I'm starting to finally get him into some action games aside from the fluffy ones he always plays... Then we watched a movie - He smiled to Kyle - I think we have another potential Ghibli Fan... - Kyle tried to return the smile the best he could - Later I asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner but he had to return early to his home. The thing is that we talked a lot, before we hadn't done that, mainly because I only used to call him to not feel lonely and to vent the anger I had over a particular thing or because I just needed him to do something for me... But now, I actually listened to him and the guy is pretty funny to have around after all, a little weird sometimes, but it was nice to hang out with him as a friend for the first time... -

\- Well, we all could do something together someday then - Said Stan - It could be fun -

\- Indeed - Said Kenny - Although he has to learn to not be so shy, sometimes is even hard to just speak with him -

\- He'll come around that if he sees that we're okay with him - Said Eric, then he looked at Kyle who was silent and staring at nothing - Honey, are you ok? -

The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend and said - Yes sweetheart. I was just daydreaming a little... But I was listening to you, don't worry... - He tried to smile again - It could be good to invite him if we do something together... -

Eric looked at him with a blank expression for a couple of seconds and then just said - Yeah... We'll see -

The bus finally arrived and the boys got inside. Kyle spent the whole trip to school thinking about what Eric had said before. He was happy about the chubby boy having friends and spending a good time even if he couldn't be there with him. Eric's happiness was really important to Kyle and he knew that the boy needed to do other things than to be with him always. After all, he didn't wanted to be a jealous and controlling boyfriend to Eric. He hated the idea of being in a suffocating relationship and he didn't wanted to be the one suffocating the bigger boy. But somehow, the thought of Eric spending the day with Butters was starting to make him feel uneasy.

The first hours of the day went by uneventful and by lunch, Kyle was starting to control his feelings about the whole weekend thing. Once that he had finished his lunch, there was still plenty of break time and Eric said - Kyle, honey, could I talk a little with you? -

The red haired boy smiled to him - Of course sweetheart -

\- But not here... - Said Eric, then he looked at Kenny and Stan - Guys, I hope you don't mind if Kyle and I go to the yard to talk for a while... -

The boys looked at him puzzled and Stan said - No... Of course not... -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend confused and a little worried - Eric, what's the matter? -

\- Could you come with me? It will be just for a while - Replied Eric getting up - Please -

With a slight frown of concern, Kyle got up and the two boys walked out the cafeteria and into the schoolyard. Once there, Eric walked to an empty space near the fence. They were both standing in front of each other and Kyle said - What's this all about? Did I do something wrong? -

The chubby boy seemed to be a little uneasy and a slight shadow of sadness was showing in his eyes - Kyle... Could you tell me what happened today at the bus stop? -

-What are you talking about? - Asked Kyle really puzzled.

Eric sighed - When I was talking about what I did on Saturday... When I said that I had fun with Butters... You had almost the same face as when Kenny told you about my mother's friends son... - He looked to the floor - I know that your smiles then were a little forced... - He looked again to his boyfriend's eyes - Kyle, did you got mad at me spending time with Butters? -

The red haired boy remained silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. So Eric had noticed his feelings after all... Looking away Kyle said - I... I don't know what happened to me... - He sighed - You're right, I wasn't feeling fine then, and I haven't been feeling fine throughout the day... - The red haired boy looked at Eric again - I'm feeling really stupid about this but... When you started to talk about how much fun you had with him... When I saw your smile while talking about how funny he was and of all the things you did together... - He looked to the ground and sighed again - I was jealous... I... I still am... -

Eric stared at the smaller boy for a couple of seconds and then said quietly - Do you want me to not see him again? -

Kyle raised his head quickly and said - No! That's not what I meant... - The sorrow was visible on his eyes and he had a little trouble controlling his voice - Eric, I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be like those controlling idiots who want their couples to only live for them. I want you to be happy and to do all kinds of stuff and to have fun, even if I'm not around. I'm being such an idiot right now... -

The chubby boy got closer and said - Kyle, you know that you are the only boy that I love right? -

Kyle felt a tear rolling down his cheek and wiped it off while nodding. Eric continued - And you know that no matter how many people I may meet or do stuff with, you will always be the only man that I will ever want to be with? -

The red haired boy closed his eyes and whispered - I'm sorry... -

Eric said softly - Kyle, look at me... - Kyle opened his eyes and fixed them on the beautiful big eyes of his boyfriend, which were giving him a warm and loving gaze - I am sorry if I made you feel this way. But you have to know that to me, there will never be someone as beautiful, smart, funny and loveable as you. I want to have friends, now that I started to learn how to be around people, I want to do a lot of stuff, that's why I am always wanting to do something every weekend, because I don't want to waste any time being alone anymore... And I want you to do things with your friends too. I want you to feel free to go out with Stan or Kenny or whoever without me if I can't or don't want to go... Or maybe if you don't want me to go... I love to spend time with you, I'm feeling like spending every second of my life with you now, but I know that something like that is not always good. And I also know that someday either of us will want to just have some alone time, a little while apart from everyone else, even each other. And that's fine, because the things we do by ourselves are the ones that complement the other side of the couple - He smiled a little - Kyle, don't be sad about this okay? I know how you are feeling, I know that it may hurt but you gotta know that I love you, and I will love you forever. You are the only person I need by my side -

Kyle was feeling the desperate need to hug the bigger boy and just cry on his chest. He was feeling so stupid about thinking that Eric could be unfaithful to him, being that he could see clearly in his boyfriend's eyes all the love and loyalty the chubby boy had towards him.

The red haired boy closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself and then said - I'm sorry for having though such things. I know that you love me, I can feel it, and I don't want you to ever stop yourself from hanging out with a friend just because of me. I'm not used to have a boyfriend and I still gotta learn how to handle this kind of things - He sighed - Maybe what hit me so hard was the fact that you did almost the same things you did with me on our first... Date... And so I thought that maybe the same was happening with him too. But I trust you. I believe you if you say that nothing happened and that nothing will happen -

Eric smiled to him and said - Nothing happened and nothing will happen - He put his hand on Kyle's shoulder - I've been waiting years to be with you, you are the love of my life, I could never be unfaithful to you -

Kyle smiled and immediately felt better at the touch of his boyfriend's hand and the warm words. He took another deep breath, this time cleansing himself of the awful thoughts that had been plaguing his mind since the talk at the bus stop - I love you so much Eric. You are the love of my life too -

The chubby boy squeezed gently his boyfriend's shoulder and said - Are you feeling better now? -

Kyle nodded - Much better... I was needing to get this out of me -

\- I'm happy to hear that - Smiled Eric - Now if I could just kiss you... -

Kyle chuckled - That would be awesome... -

They both smiled at each other and then the bigger boy said - We should get going inside again, the lunch break will end soon... -

\- You're right - Replied Kyle

They started to walk and before they entered the school Eric chuckled a little and said - So that night was a date after all? -

\- Uh? - Asked Kyle looking a little puzzled. Then he understood what Eric was talking about and blushing said - Well... Even if I was really scared about it all being a date, and even if you made sure to calm me about that... I think it was kind of a date... - He blushed harder - And even if you didn't planned it like that, I kinda ended up turning it into a date... After all, it was me who asked you to come into the bed with me... -

\- That's right... - Chuckled again Eric. Then he blushed too - The truth is that I wanted so much for it to be a date that even if I was constantly reminding myself that we were supposed to be just friends, I also ended up doing a lot of stuff that made it look like a date... -

\- I guess our hearts knew that we wanted to be together, way before our heads could admit it... - Said Kyle smiling

\- You're right about that... - Replied Eric. They smiled to each other and headed to their classroom just before the bell rang.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Patience by Guns N' Roses**


	24. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 24

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 24**

**Forever young  
**

June 6

Finally, the big day for Kyle had come. During the night before, he had trouble sleeping due to being so excited about the coming day. Nonetheless he got up feeling rested and fresh, and more importantly, ready for the important events ahead.

He got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. There, Ike was watching T.V. as usual but his mother seemed to have already made the breakfast earlier and now she wasn't around.

As Kyle was entering the kitchen, Ike turned around and said - Good day brother. Ready for the big day? -

\- Hello Ike - Replied Kyle smiling. He served himself some orange juice and some toast and sat at the table - I think I'm ready... Although the ceremony still makes me feel a little nervous -

\- You'll do fine Kyle - Said Ike - You just gotta talk in front of fifty people who are expecting you to read and understand perfectly a load of verses from the holy book... -

\- Oh great... That makes me feel a lot more calmed... - Replied sarcastically the red haired boy.

\- I'm happy to help - Grinned Ike. Then he changed his grin for a kind smile and said - I was just breaking the ice a little brother. You're smart and pretty skilled with these things. You will do it perfectly -

Kyle knew that his brother really meant those last words and smiled to him - Thanks for that. At least I'll be able to help you when your time comes -

\- I know you'll do. You're a great brother - Replied Ike - Now... Changing the subject... Do you know where mom is? I haven't seen her around -

\- She must have gone really early if you didn't found her in here... - Said Kyle - Maybe she's tidying up some details for tonight -

\- I bet she's preparing your present... - Said Ike.

\- Do you know what it is? - Asked Kyle feeling really curious - I still don't understand why mom and dad didn't gave it to me on my birthday... -

\- Maybe because you would have broken it before you could have showed it to everyone else... - Replied Ike chuckling.

\- So you know what it is? - Asked again Kyle.

Ike grinned and said - I'm not telling... -

\- Oh come on... Don't get all mysterious with me... - Said Kyle slightly annoyed.

Ike laughed - I don't have the slightest idea of what it is brother... I was just messing with you -

Kyle sighed and took a bite from his toast - Sometimes I don't understand why I put up with you... -

\- Easy, because you love me - Grinned again Ike.

Kyle chuckled - Don't be so sure... - Then he smiled, of course that Ike was right, Kyle loved his brother, even if he didn't told him so many times.

\- Kyle, are your friends coming to the ceremony too? - Asked Ike finishing his breakfast and got up the table to put all into the kitchen counter.

\- Just the closest ones - Replied the red haired boy - Eric, Stan and Kenny -

Ike chuckled a little - What's going on between you and Cartman? -

Kyle was a little startled by that question and stuttered - Wha... What do you mean? -

\- You put him before the others... Before Stan... - Replied Ike visibly amused by his brother's reaction - I know that Stan is still your super-best friend... So why is Cartman more important now? -

Kyle was pale and his mouth was agape. Did Ike know about their relationship? How? The red haired boy tried to stay calm and shook his head a little in an attempt of clearing it before answering - I didn't meant to say that one is more important than the other - Said finally Kyle - I could have mentioned any of them first... -

\- Most of the times, people tend to name first the person that occupies their minds the most... - Said Ike with a somewhat devious grin. Kyle felt shivers noting the similarity with the almost trademark grin that Eric used to sport any time that he was planning something wicked.

\- You're talking bullshit Ike - Said Kyle with a deep frown, feeling uneasy and very concerned. What if Ike told his mother about him and Eric?

The little boy wiped off the grin from his face and said - Hey... I didn't mean to make you mad... -

Kyle eased his expression a little. Ike could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he had never been evil and neither had done anything to hurt him or others. The red haired boy tried to think about something that could get him out of this mess but he knew his brother was really smart and wouldn't be fooled by some hurried half-assed excuse. Still, it was too dangerous to just tell him the truth, so taking a deep breath Kyle said - I'm not mad brother... This just took me by surprise and I don't know why you are asking me about this kind of stuff... -

Ike looked at him and then to the floor - I know that something has been happening to you lately... You seem... Changed - He looked again to his brother - Mostly for the good. You seem to be happier than before, more relaxed... And seeing how you argued with mom about Cartman and now he's been starting to come here again... I thought that it may have something to do with him... - The little boy looked away - You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to... -

Kyle felt really moved by all that. He was right, even if his method had been a little invasive, Ike just wanted to know about his life and it showed that his little brother cared about him. Even if by nature, Ike was a very observant boy, Kyle knew that the little boy had always thought high of him and it was obvious that he paid a lot of attention to what Kyle did.

The red haired boy sighed and smiled to his brother - I'm sorry if I was a little rough now... I know that you didn't mean wrong. But there are some things that I just can't tell right now okay? It's not because I don't trust you, but I just want to keep some things to myself for a while -

\- I understand that brother - Said Ike - When you're ready, I'll be here if you wanna talk - He smiled - And whatever it is that is happening to you, if it's making you happy, then I am happy for you too -

Kyle got up from the chair and went to where his little brother was standing, with a warm smile he hugged the little boy and said - Thanks for that Ike. I love you little brother -

\- I love you too brother - Said Ike hugging him back.

\- Awww what a beautiful scene - They heard, coming from the entrance to the kitchen - It's a shame that I don't have my camera... -

Both boys turned to the entrance and saw that Mrs. Broflovski was standing there with a big smile on her face. The boys blushed and separated, but smiled to each other.

Kyle went back to his chair and Ike turned back to the T.V., their mother walked in and putting some bags on top of the counter said - Bubbeleh, how are you feeling about today? I hope that you've been studying hard for the ceremony -

\- I think I'm ready mom - Replied Kyle - I reviewed everything last night and I don't think there's gonna be any trouble -

\- I'm happy to hear that bubby - Smiled Kyle's mother - I knew you would be able to handle this - She started to take out a lot of things from the bags she had brought - I take it that your gentile friends are still going to the ceremony? -

\- Yes mom - Answered the red haired boy.

\- Good - Replied his mother - Is great to see them getting more involved with your heritage - Then she sighed - Bubby... Are you sure that the Cart... Eric is not gonna be a problem right? -

\- I told you mom - Sighed Kyle a little annoyed, it was the fifth time that she asked him that since he had told her that he wanted Eric to assist to the ceremony - He doesn't hate Jews anymore... In fact, he never did. He just said those things out of anger... Because he felt alone and mistreated... - Kyle felt a stab on his heart again at the thought of him being somehow at least a little responsible for the things that had happened on the years before.

\- I hope you're right bubbeleh... - Said Mrs. Broflovski - The boy is surely behaving nicely now but this is a very important day for you and I would hate to see it ruined for something like that -

\- There's not going to be any kind of trouble mom. Trust me - Said Kyle. He finished his breakfast and put the dishes on the sink - I'll go to my room to read some more okay? -

\- That's fine Kyle, but remember that you have to be ready before 5 pm. We have to be at the synagogue at least an hour before the ceremony begins - Replied Mrs. Broflovski.

\- I know mom - Said Kyle and went upstairs and into his room.

The day went like a snail to Kyle, who was really anxious about that night. On one hand, he wanted the ceremony to begin as quickly as possible since he was a little on the edge about performing the ritual in front of a crowd that expected him to excel. On the other hand he was really excited about finally celebrating his birthday with his friends and family.

A little after 4 pm, Kyle started to get ready. He took a shower and then put on a white buttoned shirt, his black suit and a nice silky emerald tie that had thin diagonal lines of a clearer green. Obviously he wasn't gonna wear his hat so he tried to comb his hair so it would look nice. As usual, his curls resisted to be tamed but at the end he managed to arrange them in a tidy way.

Then, Kyle went downstairs and sat in the living room, waiting for the rest of his family to be ready. Just ten minutes before 5pm the Broflovskis left the house and headed to the synagogue where the ceremony would be held.

A little after that, Eric was in his bedroom, going from here to there like a tornado, grabbing clothes from the wardrobe and putting everything over his bed, trying to decide what to wear. Of course that he was wearing his new suit, but he couldn't decide what shirt to put on, amongst other things. Standing in front of the bed, just in his boxers, he looked at all his shirts that were now laying there and said out loud - Why the fuck is this so hard? - Since the moment when he woke up, Eric had been a mass of pure excitement and anxiety. The chubby boy knew that he was just a guest at the ceremony that was happening that day, but he also understood the importance that such event had for his boyfriend, and so, he wanted to be as perfect as he could.

The husky boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down - Ok... This should be easy... - Said, and cupping his chin with his hand continued - Kyle is surely wearing something green today so that color is out of the question - He grabbed the light green shirt he had closer and also the lime striped one that was in the middle of the bed - And since he's a somewhat traditional guy he's gonna probably wear a white shirt... - He discarded the white shirts that were laying in front of him. That left him with a nice red one with clear buttons, another one dark blue with a diamond patterned texture, and a cyan one that had thin vertical lines of a clearer tone. He had other shirts, but those were the only really formal ones, Eric took the cyan one and put it on. Then he put on his pants and the patent-leather shoes that were reserved only for the most important occasions.

The chubby boy stood in front of the mirror and sighed - Now the ties... - Although the one that he had received as a compliment for the suit was really nice, he thought that it wouldn't go well with his shirt and so he opened the drawer were he kept the ties. Even if he was somewhat messy with most things, Eric was really organized with his clothes, even more with the formal ones. He liked to think of himself as an elegant man and so he took good care of his outfits. Besides, on the past couple of years, he had begun to enjoy having his things in order. Maybe it was a habit he had started to take from his love interest.

The chubby boy ran his hand over the ties on the drawer and picked up a silky and bright red one. He put it on and with a grin said - Perfect... - Eric then grabbed his dark gray vest and buttoned it but the day was pretty warm and he would start to sweat in no time with so much clothes over him, so with a sigh, he put away the vest and put on the coat of the suit. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he smiled and blushed a little, hoping that the boy he loved so much would like how he had dressed up for him.

After combing his hair nicely and putting on some of his cologne, that he had almost never used since he had never deemed another occasion as important as this one, he sat at the couch in the living room, watching the clock on the wall every minute, hoping that the time would run faster.

At 5:25pm, the chubby boy couldn't bear the anxiety anymore and grabbing his cellphone, dialed Kenny's number.

\- Hello? - Eric heard the voice of Kenny's mother.

\- Hello Mrs. McCormick - Said Eric - This is Eric Cartman. Could I talk with Kenny? -

\- Of course dear - Replied Kenny's mother. The chubby boy heard some muffled sounds and after a couple of seconds the blond boy greeted him - Hey dude -

\- Hey Kenny - Said Eric - Are you ready yet? I was thinking of going over to your place now -

\- Woah... There's still plenty of time dude - Replied Kenny.

\- I know... - Said the chubby boy - But I can't be in here anymore... I need to do something... -

\- Hehehe, Okay... Come over then - Chuckled Kenny.

\- I'll be there in five minutes - Said Eric and hung up the phone without even waiting for a response.

The husky boy left his house and headed to Kenny's almost running. Just like he said, five minutes later he was knocking at his friend's door. Kenny's father opened the door and greeted him with a smile - Hey Eric. Come on in, Kenny's waiting for you in his room -

\- Hello Mr. McCormick - Smiled the chubby boy as he entered the house. Eric headed toward his friend's room and opened the door - Hey Kenny -

The blond boy was giving his back to the door while putting on his pants as Eric entered the room and said - Hey dude, come on in - He turned around once his pants were buttoned up and letting out a loud whistle said - Man... You look damn hot today... - Eric blushed and Kenny chuckled - Although you should learn to knock before getting inside someone's room... I could have been in my birthday suit here... -

The husky boy scoffed - Yeah right, that would bother you so much... Like if I hadn't saw you like that before... -

\- Well dude, you're looking so hot right now that I may try to persuade you to do more than just look... - Replied Kenny with a smirk.

Eric looked away blushing hard but then he said quietly - You know that that won't happen... -

\- I know - Replied the blond boy - You're like that dog who stayed at the train station waiting for his master until he died, loyal to the end... -

The chubby boy looked at his friend with a little concern in his eyes - Kenny do you... Do you feel something for me? -

\- A lot of things - Replied the blond boy smiling - You're one of my best friends, you've been really awesome with me these past months and even before you were the one that I could always count on to have some fun - He sighed and looked away for a second - I won't lie to you, for a little while I thought I was in love with you. After we stopped fooling around, I was really disappointed and maybe a little heartbroken... But then I realized that even if I found you and still find you hot as hell, I don't think we could have been a couple. We work great as friends and partners in crime... But a couple is something completely different - His smile widened - When I heard that you and Kyle had started to date, I felt so happy for both of you. I really like you Eric, but as a great friend, and I want you to be happy with the guy you have loved for so long - Kenny walked towards the chubby boy and put his hand on Eric's shoulder - You know that I like to joke a lot about this stuff, and maybe I could like to have something with both of you if you wanted... But I would never try to get in the middle of your relationship -

Eric smiled too and said - You're a great friend too Kenny and I wish you could find someone that could give you the happiness I have with Kyle... You really deserve to have someone at your side, loving you, because you're a really great person and even if you like to act careless, I know that you are a pretty romantic guy who wants to love and be loved -

Kenny chuckled - We know each other pretty well -

\- We do... - Chuckled Eric too, and hugged his friend

Kenny hugged him back and then said - I'm glad that we talked about this. I always felt like it was an unresolved thing between us... -

\- Yeah... I felt that too - Replied Eric - But now it's like we can be even better friends, now that things are clear... - Then he looked at his friend with a smirk - What was that about being with both of us again? -

Kenny laughed a little, letting go of his friend and said - Well, being in between the two hottest guys of the whole school would be great to me... - He smirked too - We three could have so much fun... -

Eric rolled his eyes with a smile and said - And here we go again with the master pervert... -

\- Come on dude - Chuckled Kenny - Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy a threesome... -

The chubby boy blushed again - I don't know... I haven't thought about that... Besides, I don't think that Kyle would like that idea. You know how shy he is... We haven't even... - He blushed harder and stopped talking.

\- Yeah... You're right about that - Replied Kenny - But with time he will ease up to this whole thing - The blond boy went towards his bed and grabbed the tie he was gonna wear that day - Could you help me with this? I never learned to tie the knot properly - Eric grabbed the tie and started tying it around his friend's neck - So you haven't done it yet? - Asked Kenny.

\- Nope - Answered Eric - Kyle is not feeling ready yet. Although we came pretty close the other day... - Added the chubby boy blushing again and with a slight smile.

\- Way to go there - Chuckled Kenny - But he backed away at the end right? -

\- No... - Replied Eric looking down - I did... -

\- Why? - Asked puzzled Kenny.

Eric let got the tie that was already neatly tied and sitting on his friend's bed sighed - We were at his house, and things started to heat up... We were both pretty lost into it, but then I almost lost control of myself... So I stopped before... - He looked at Kenny with sadness in his eyes - I'm afraid that someday I could... Rape him... - The chubby boy buried his head between his hands.

Kenny sat beside him feeling really concerned and sad for his friend and patting softly the bigger boy's back said - Eric, you wouldn't do that. I know you, you're a great guy and you love Kyle from the bottom of your soul. You are not the reckless and ruthless guy you were before, or at least that you wanted us to believe so... I've never seen someone so thoughtful and caring about his partner as you are with Kyle. Besides, you said it yourself, you both were really into it, he was enjoying being with you right? -

Eric sighed again - That's what he told me... And I believe him of course. I know that he wouldn't say something like that just because... But you're right, I'm not ruthless anymore, and that is making me really aware of what I could do if I lost control again... -

\- More than aware you're frightened - Replied Kenny - And you shouldn't be afraid of yourself. Eric, we're all seeing what a great guy you've become, you should see that too -

\- Guess it will take time until I am over the things I did in the past... - Sighed Eric. Then he smiled to his friend - Thanks for this, sometimes I need someone to remind me that. Mostly Kyle does it, and then I feel great. But is nice to see that other people are noticing my change too... Specially you, my friends, my family... -

Kenny smiled to him - Is great that you made us part of this. You are family to me too - They shared a quick hug and then the blond boy got up and putting on the coat of the suit said - We should be going now... I know that you're dying to get there -

\- I am... - Replied the chubby boy - I was really anxious -

\- I could see that - Replied Kenny chuckling.

\- But coming here and talking, calmed me down a little - Eric smiled - I needed that... -

\- I'm glad that I could help - Smiled back the blond boy - What do you say? Do I look good? -

\- Indeed - Replied the husky boy - You're planning on going hunting tonight? -

\- If there's worthy prey around... - Said Kenny with a smirk.

\- Just try not to do something stupid like getting someone into the cloakroom... - Chuckled Eric - We're supposed to be there for Kyle and it would be really bad if you were kicked out of the party for making a scandal... -

\- I know dude, relax - Replied Kenny chuckling too - I'll behave... Nothing more than a few kisses and maybe a couple of touches here and there... -

\- Let's get going already... - Said Eric rolling his eyes.

The boys left Kenny's room and his father, seeing them said - Are you boys ready to go? - Kenny had told Eric that he could go with them in his father's truck since the chubby boy's mother was out of town again.

\- Yeah dad - Replied Kenny - Let's go before this guy explodes from the nerves... - Eric hit his friend's arm playfully blushing a little. They all left the house and got into Mr. McCormick's truck, heading towards downtown where the ceremony was going to take place.

The trip didn't last long and so, the boys were at the doors of the synagogue a good ten minutes before the start of the ceremony. They decided to wait a little for Stan so they could all enter together.

Just a couple of minutes later, Stan hopped out from his father's car and after saying goodbye to him, he climbed the stairs leading to the temple. At the top, he saw his friends waiting for him and the three boys greeted each other.

\- You guys were waiting for me? - Asked the black haired boy.

\- Yeah, we came just a couple of minutes ago - Replied Eric - There's a lot of people in here and we thought that it would be best if we could sit all together -

\- Thanks for that - Smiled Stan - We should get inside then -

The boys entered into the temple's reception area where there was a young man standing before another set of doors that led into the actual synagogue - May I help you boys? - Asked the man when the boys walked to him.

\- We're here for Kyle Broflovski's Bar Mitzvah ceremony - Replied Eric - We were invited by him -

\- Could I get your names please? - Asked the young man. The boys answered and the man nodded - Well, everything is in order... - He looked at them and said - Where are your Kippot? -

\- Um... We don't have one... - Replied Stan a little nervous.

\- Oh, don't worry - Said the man - I'll bring you one to each. Just wait a moment - He went towards a small door on the side of the reception area and just a minute after came back with the said garments. Handing one to each boy said - Okay, you may go inside now -

The boys put on the caps and crossed the temple's inner doors. The main area was really big and it could easily accommodate a hundred people on the many benches that were arranged in lines through it. Eric scanned the room and smiled wide when he saw his boyfriend standing near the podium from where he would have to address to all of the attendants. The red haired boy looked a little nervous and gazed intermittently to his notebook and into the crowd. Then, a big smile appeared on his face when he looked towards where his friends were standing, and after telling something to his father who was standing next to him, Kyle crossed the hall and met the other boys near the gates.

\- Hey guys - Greeted with his eyes shining and visibly excited - I was a little worried that you may not be able to get in time... -

\- Hey dude - Smiled Stan - You didn't had to worry about that, we would never let you down in a time like this -

\- Yeah, and even if we wanted, your guy wouldn't have let us... - Chuckled Kenny.

Eric blushed and smiling warmly said - Hi Kyle... -

\- Hi honey - Replied Kyle, the last part a little lower. He smiled to him and said - Wow, you're looking astounding today... - Eric's suit was all black but the fabric was a little shinny and it reflected softly the light as he moved.

The chubby boy blushed even more and said - And you are looking absolutely beautiful... Like the brightest star on a winter's night... -

Kyle blushed hard too and said shyly - You say the sweetest things to me... -

\- Because you deserve them - Replied the chubby boy - How are you feeling sweetie? -

\- Great now that you all are here - Said Kyle - I was pretty nervous, but having you here makes me feel more confident -

\- You're gonna do it great - Said Stan.

\- Yeah dude, you were like, born for this kind of stuff - Added Kenny smiling.

\- Thanks for that - Smiled the red haired boy - Well, the ceremony is about to start and I have to be up there... Come with me, I saved you some seats in the front row -

\- Wait, shouldn't we give you your presents now? - Asked Stan - He had a package wrapped in green paper with a yellow gift bow on his hands.

\- I would like to - Replied Kyle - But the ceremony is about to begin and I don't think that my parents would see with good eyes to me opening the presents in here... -

\- We'll give them to you at the party then? - Asked Kenny, who was also holding a neat small bag in his hand.

\- That would be best guys - Replied the red haired boy - I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to mix the sacred motive of the ceremony with the celebration of my birthday... -

\- It should all be a reason to celebrate right? - Asked Eric.

\- I know, but customs are customs... - Answered Kyle - Let's get going now okay? -

The four boys walked across the hall and Kyle showed his friends the seats he had saved up for them. They were pretty close to the podium, just a little on the side because to middle seats were reserved for the closest family.

People continued to enter the hall until it was almost complete. Kyle was now sitting in a chair, a little behind the podium with his father at his side. When all the people had taken their seats, the rabbi that was presiding the ceremony stepped into the podium and started the ceremony.

After a long speech about the importance of following the laws and precepts of the Jewish religion, the rabbi started to talk about the crucial part of the younger generations keeping alive their heritage and then, called Kyle to the podium to recite the Mitzvoth that he had picked for the ceremony. The red haired boy was visibly nervous when standing at the podium, after a quick scan of the hall, he laid his eyes on the side of the front row, where Eric was looking at him with a huge and warm smile, and that made Kyle's heart feel stronger and taking a deep breath he started to read from the Torah just as he had practiced for the past two months. It was a long reading, but Kyle went through it perfectly and with every pause he did, he looked at his chubby boyfriend's smile, which gave him the confidence and strength to carry on. Although, near the end, Kyle began to think on something else. He realized that he was feeling relaxed and confident about performing the ceremony because having Eric there with him made him feel safe, but then, he began to think that there had been the possibility of the chubby boy not being there, or even alive, that day, because of him. As he was reading the final parts of his designated lecture, Kyle felt his heart slowly sinking into anguish at the thought of what he had done and the horrible consequences that his acts almost led to. Trying to breathe slowly, Kyle managed to keep control of himself and finished his part of the ceremony. As he walked down from the podium, he could see the big and proud smile on his boyfriend's face and even if it made him feel safe, it also made him feel a stab of guilt on his heart. The rabbi started to talk again, leading to the end of the ceremony, but Kyle could only think about the pain he felt at the idea of losing Eric forever.

The ceremony ended and Kyle's family rushed to greet and praise him for his excellent performance, but the boy could only manage to respond with a slightly forced smile and very few words. His friends were waiting for him to come down from the stage and when Kyle finally managed to get there Stan said - You did great dude! -

\- Yeah, we told you were gonna completely ace this - Said Kenny.

Eric smiled warmly at him and said - I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you... -

Kyle smiled too, feeling his chest warming at the words from his friends and specially at the ones from his boyfriend, but still, he almost let out a tear thinking that he almost had lost the chance to hear those loving and warm words from the love of his life.

Taking a deep breath and trying to smile the best he could, Kyle said - Thank you guys. I couldn't have done this without you - He looked at Eric - Especially without you... I really felt safe and confident having you here with me... -

\- I'm happy to hear that sweetheart - Replied Eric, then his smile lowered a little and asked - Are you feeling fine? -

Kyle remained silent for a second, knowing that the husky boy had probably noticed his sadness. It was really hard to conceal one's emotions from Eric Cartman, he was a master reader of people's expressions, and he was an expert into reading Kyle. The red haired boy sighed and said - I'm fine honey. I'm just a little tired and want to sit down and relax for a moment -

Eric looked at him and Kyle knew that the bigger boy could see his attempt of concealing his sadness, but he just said - Well, you just gotta sit down for a while when we get to the party hall. I'll chase away anyone who wants to bother you – He added with a smile.

Kyle couldn't help but to feel warm and happy again at the love and protection his boyfriend was showing to him and replied - Thanks sweetheart - Then he looked at his friends - Guys, I asked my mom if you could come with us in my father's car. We'll be a little cramped in there but I didn't wanted you to have to walk there -

\- Don't worry about us dude - Said Stan - We've traveled all together before like that -

\- Yeah, besides, now you could go even more comfortably sitting on Eric's lap... - Added Kenny with a smirk.

Both Eric and Kyle blushed hard and the chubby boy said almost whispering - Shut up moron, nobody in here knows about us... -

\- Relax dude - Chuckled the blond boy - Nobody is paying attention to us -

Kyle looked around and could see that the other people were just immersed in their own conversations, he sighed and said - Still, we should be careful. I don't think this would be the best moment to come out with this to my family... -

\- I know Kyle - Said Kenny, then he looked a little down - I was just joking... -

\- Hey, I know - Smiled Kyle - Just try to be more careful okay? - Then he grinned - Hey, you're looking pretty good today, is that a new suit? - Then he looked closer at the dark brown suit that Kenny was wearing and thought that it looked familiar. Then, raising his eyebrows, he looked at Eric and asked - Honey, is that your old suit? -

\- Yup. Since I wasn't gonna wear it anymore I gave it to Kenny so he could shrink it a little and keep it - Answered smiling the chubby boy. Then, he saw that Kenny was blushing and looking away and said - Dude, you don't have to be embarrassed about this anymore. I wasn't going to throw away a fine suit that doesn't fit me anymore knowing that you needed one. There's nothing wrong with you accepting it. We are friends, and we're supposed to help each other -

\- I know... - Replied the blond boy - But you already gave me that awesome coat before and now this... I feel like I'm abusing a little... -

\- That's a load of crap - Let out Eric with a light frown - You're my friend, you helped me when I needed it and I could always count on you. You stayed up and cared for me all the fucking night when I was too depressed to even think for myself. How can you say that you're abusing for accepting a small gift like this? -

\- Eric is right dude - Said Stan - You always care about us, things like this is the least we can do for you -

\- You've been with us through our worst moments and you always put our friendship before anything else - Said Kyle - You even died for us many times. You should never think that you're abusing our friendship just for accepting something like this. In fact, we are the ones at fault. We never thanked you enough for all that you did for us -

Kenny looked at them with watery eyes and smiling said - Guys, I'm sorry for being like this. It's still difficult for me to accept this kind of things. People has always been bitching at me for taking advantage of others kindness just because I'm poor... But you're right. We are friends, and we should all help each other as much as we can - He wiped his eyes and with a grin said - But stop making me all emotional okay? Now that Eric has gone all soft there's gotta be a new tough guy in the group -

\- I haven't gone soft! - Exclaimed the chubby boy hitting the blond boy's arm with his fist playfully - I could still put you to sleep for a week if I wanted to. I happen to be just a little more restrained now... -

\- And what about all those poetic phrases you say to Kyle now? - Chuckled Kenny.

The chubby boy blushed and looked away. Kyle smiled amused at his boyfriend's reaction and said - I think that it's really sweet of him to say all that... -

The bigger boy smiled to Kyle and said - Thanks honey... These peasants just can't appreciate the fine modals of a gentleman... -

The boys laughed at the snobbish gesture that Eric was making and then Kyle's father walked to them and said - Are you boys ready to leave? -

\- Sure dad - Replied the red haired boy.

They all left the synagogue and got into Mr. Broflovski's car to head towards the party hall where the celebration of Kyle's birthday was going to take place.

The hall was pretty close, but Kyle was right, it would have been a bust having to walk there because the air was starting to get pretty hot and moist, and the last thing the boys wanted was having their suits ruined by that.

After a little while, Kyle's family and friends hopped out the car and entered the big party hall that the Broflovski's had rented. Stan let out a whistle as they entered the main room, that was already prepared with the many tables and adornments for the party - Dude... This looks great. It must have cost you a fortune... -

\- Not so quite - Replied Kyle - This place is owned by a friend of my father, in fact, an old client whose business was saved by my dad when he played as his defense in an unjust case against him. So when he heard that my parents were looking for a place to make the party, he offered it for a small fraction of what it would have cost in reality -

\- Your father sure has connections - Said Eric.

\- Well, it's something that comes with his job... - Said the red haired boy - Well placed people need lawyers pretty often... -

\- Yeah, because a lot of the time they're well placed by doing illegal things - Scoffed Kenny.

\- Sadly that's true - Sighed Kyle - My father is not like those money-hungry lawyers that defend anyone with enough money. Well, he was but not anymore. But still, there are too many criminals that can hire a good lawyer to get free with any awful thing they do... Maybe that's what made me decide against following my dad's career... I want to help people who really need it... -

\- You could always choose your clients - Pointed out Stan.

\- Not always if I want to live off that - Replied Kyle - Not in this town at least... And in a big city it would be even worst... I prefer to do something else. I don't care for a big pay, just enough to live comfortably doing something that I like -

\- I love that about you - Smiled Eric - You're honest and humble. Always trying to help people but with your feet always on the ground, unlike those endless dreamers that only end up being a bunch of worthless hippies... -

\- I appreciate that honey - Said Kyle - But you shouldn't talk like that. People with big dreams many times make them true. It's great to have big dreams, especially if they involve helping others -

\- I know that Kyle - Replied the chubby boy - I have nothing against having big plans for the future, but some people just stays there, stuck at the planning phase and doesn't go further, even leaving behind more real things that they could have been doing to even help those dreams come true. I know that because I was a little like that. Always thinking way too big and far from what I actually could achieve, and that most of the times got me and even you in trouble... I just think that it's better to have those big dreams, but also smaller ones, dreams that are possible with your current abilities and that can make you happy - He blushed - I have a pretty big plan for what I want for my distant future... But I know that I can only achieve it by fulfilling other smaller but really great dreams that I can actually make true with what I can do now -

Kyle was staring at his boyfriend with a huge smile and a heart full of love and care for the chubby boy. Eric was proving once again that he was being a really different person from what he used to show to everyone. The boy was showing a very mature and thoughtful side that reassured Kyle on his belief that they could have a great life together.

The husky boy blushed harder at the look of his boyfriend and asked - What? Why are you staring at me like that? -

\- I was thinking that I really want to know about that plan... - Replied Kyle softly.

\- Well... You will know about it - Said Eric looking away timidly - Because it involves you... -

The red haired boy blushed a little and felt his chest warming and his body desperately wanting to hug tightly his boyfriend - I so want to hug and kiss you right now... - Said Kyle almost whispering.

Eric smiled wide - I really need that too -

\- Well, the cloakroom is right over there... - Chuckled Kenny pointing to the side where there was in effect the little room meant for the guest to leave their coats.

\- Shut up Kenny - Chuckled Eric - We're not doing that -

\- Well, we could... - Said shyly Kyle, blushing hard and with a timid smile.

\- Really? - Asked Eric a little surprised by that.

\- I don't know... At least I would like that... - Replied the red haired boy looking at him with his big emerald eyes shining

Eric smiled wide again and said - That could be pretty risky... But on the other side, I can't take any more days without kissing you and having you in my arms... -

\- We could wait a little until everyone is pretty into the party... - Said Kyle with a grin - Maybe they won't notice that we're missing... -

Eric grinned too - Honey... You're hanging out too much with me... Now you're starting to think like me -

\- I don't see this as a bad thing - Replied Kyle - I don't want to be a thirteen years old geezer... I want to be bolder and I want to do this kind of things with you... -

\- You're not an old man Kyle - Said Eric - You're not boring or anything and you shouldn't worry about that. You have your way of doing things and I think is great. I love you just how you are. But I understand you too, and I would love to do little crazy things together... But don't get reckless... -

\- I won't - Replied Kyle smiling - Besides, now I have you to help me with that kind of things. You have a lot more experience with crazy stuff... -

The other boys chuckled and Eric said - I don't know if that's a compliment or not... -

\- I meant that even in that kind of situation, I would feel safe being with you - Said Kyle softly.

The chubby boy blushed - I'm really happy to hear that... - He lowered his voice even more, so that only his boyfriend could hear him - I love you -

Kyle smiled wide and in the same tone said - I love you too -

They both stood there, smiling at each other and having a hard time controlling themselves to not melt into an embrace that would lead to a very long making out session.

\- We should get inside - Said Stan.

\- You're right - Said Kenny - Or else, these two are gonna start making out right here... -

Both Kyle and Eric blushed and the chubby boy said grinning - Well... Kenny's got a point... -

\- Indeed - Replied Kyle chuckling a little - Well, let's go inside then - Added the red haired boy and they all entered the big hall.

The main hall had been arranged with the tables forming a horseshoe with its center facing the opposite wall to the door and with a space in the middle so people could go in and out easily.

There was still some time before the party got started and the boys headed to a table so Kyle could rest a little. They talked about little things while people around them made the final arrangements for the party. Kyle welcomed the small rest, but as soon as he got relaxed, the thoughts from earlier came to him again. Every time he looked at his boyfriend, every smile that the chubby boy gave him, made Kyle's heart sink a little, thinking that because of him, that beautiful person could have been lost forever.

Eric started to notice the change in his boyfriend's eyes and said - Kyle, is there something wrong? -

The red haired boy sighed and was about to answer but then his mother came to the table and said - Bubby, are you ready? People are already starting to arrive. We'll start in no time -

Kyle looked at his mother and said - Okay mom. What do I have to do? -

\- You should go to the reception area and wait there to greet the guests - Replied his mother.

\- Sure - Replied the red haired boy getting up - Guys, are you coming with me? -

\- Of course - Said Eric - We wouldn't let you standing there alone - The chubby boy looked at Kyle's mother - If you don't mind us going ma'am -

Mrs. Broflovski smiled - Of course I don't mind. I'm always happy to see my little man surrounded by friends -

Kyle blushed a little - I'll get going now... -

The other boys chuckled a little and walked by their friend to the reception area. Many people were indeed entering through the gates and as soon as they saw Kyle, they started to greet him. Kyle tried to wear his best smile, despite the grim thoughts that he still had inside. But as the people went through, he did his best effort to chase away those feelings and just be happy about being on such a special day, surrounded by so many people that cared about him.

After a lot of his relatives had arrived, probably early because they all had been at the ceremony too, some of Kyle's classmates started to come in too. One of the firsts was Butters, who was wearing a light blue suit and a glossy peach tie. The blond boy walked with a big smile towards Kyle and said in a somewhat high pitched tone - Happy birthday Kyle! - And then did something that shocked Kyle and the other boys, he leaned forward and hugged Kyle, quickly but tightly.

The red haired boy just stood there, he had never expected something like that from the shy blond boy that was always jumpy when someone would come near him. He looked at Eric with a puzzled look and the chubby boy just shrugged with his eyebrows raised but visibly amused and with a slight smirk.

Butters let go of Kyle and blushing hard said - Here's your present - And handed him a package wrapped in cyan paper and with a yellow gift bow on top.

\- Um... Thanks - Replied Kyle still somewhat shocked by the previous hug and blushing a little. He carefully unwrapped the package and saw the Dragon's Age: Inquisition box inside. The red haired boy smiled and said - Thank Butters, this is great! I love these games -

\- I know... - Replied the blond boy smiling shyly - I wanted to give you one not so violent, but I know that you like these kind of games... -

\- I like games without violence in them too - Chuckled Kyle - But I really like this series -

Butters just stood there smiling until Stan said - Dude, can we give you our presents now? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle smiling.

Stan handed him the package he had kept in his pocket - Happy birthday Kyle - Added smiling.

Kyle took the package and unwrapped it to find the latest album from one of his favorites singers, Ed Sheeran, and smiling wide said - Thanks dude! I was just about to buy this album next week with my allowance -

\- I knew that, since you listen to him almost every day now... - Said Stan - To say the truth, I'm starting to like it too -

\- I'll let you borrow it anytime - Replied Kyle.

\- Here's mine - Said Kenny handing his friend the bag that he had been holding since he left his house - Happy birthday -

The red haired boy grabbed the bag and took from inside a package wrapped in red paper with a green gift bow on top. He unwrapped the paper and held the book "A dance with Dragons" from the "A song of Fire and Ice" series and with a wide smile said - Thanks Kenny! I love these books! -

\- I know - Smiled Kenny - I know how much you like to read and you were always talking about the previous ones when your father bought them for you - He chuckled - Although I'm impressed at your mother letting you read these kind of books... There's more sex and violence in them than in a marathon of B class horror movies... -

Kyle laughed a little - She hasn't read them. She thinks that they're more like "Lord of the rings" and such... -

\- Then she's in for a real surprise if she decides to read them - Said Eric laughing.

\- You have read them? - Asked Kyle a little surprised - I didn't knew you even liked to read... -

\- I do read from time to time - Answered Eric - But no, I haven't read those books, I've only watched the T.V. series, but I know that the books are even more graphic... - He grabbed his chin with his hand - Now that I think about it, I should read them... -

Kyle chuckled - I'll lend them to you if you want -

\- Thanks - Smiled Eric.

Kyle went to the room next to the cloakroom where he was keeping the presents that people were bringing to him. Then he went back to the reception to continue greeting the other guests.

Almost half an hour was spent at the reception, until finally Kyle's father went to look for him so the party could actually start. The boys followed Mr. Broflovski towards the table that was reserved for them, that was near the center of the hall on one of the ends of the horseshoe, and Kyle said - Guys, could you wait here for a while? -

\- Where are you going? - Asked Eric puzzled.

Kyle blushed - There's gonna be a sort of... Speech to begin the party - He looked away a little - And I'm supposed to say some words after my parents... -

\- Dude, are you nervous? - Asked Kenny with a grin.

\- Kinda... - Replied Kyle.

\- After your great lecture from before? - Asked Eric - Kyle, maybe you didn't noticed it before, but why do you think that every time we had to do a group assignment for school we let you handle the presentation? You're great at speaking in front of a crowd -

\- You really think that? - Asked Kyle blushing a little more.

\- Of course - Replied the chubby boy with a big smile - People really listen when you speak - He blushed a little - I know I do... -

Kyle felt his chest warming and his body full of the energy he had lost under the anxiety and with a big smile said - Thanks Eric. I really needed that -

\- I'm glad that I could help - Replied Eric - Now go there, people are waiting for you - Added and sat on the chair next to him, always smiling at his boyfriend.

Kyle walked with his father to the center of the hall, where there was a big table with the big cake and other desserts that were going to be served near the end of the party. In front of the table there were four chairs facing the crowd of guests and at their backs, on the wall behind the table, there was a big projection screen. The Broflovski's turned around the chairs and sat facing the screen, Kyle's father on the right end with the red haired boy next to him, beside Kyle sat Ike and Mrs. Broflovski sat at the other end. A few seconds after, the lights in the hall dimmed and the projector started to run while Rod Stewart's "Forever young" began to sound. As the song played, several pictures of Kyle, spanning almost all of his life, started to appear. From when he was just a barely recognizable baby wrapped in blankets the day after he was born and through the various stages of his growing up process. The red haired boy began to feel his heart overwhelmed by emotions, feeling the love and care of his family that entered into him also through the lyrics of the song.

Kyle couldn't help it when tears started to amount in his eyes as the pictures showed him as a pretty small boy with his baby brother in his arms the first time his parents let him hold the little boy. He put his hand on Ike's head and played with the boy's hair a little, smiling at him, and his brother replied with a warm smile too. Then, the pictures showed Kyle on his kindergarten playground, sitting next to Stan, Kenny and Eric, all of them looking happy. The next picture surprised Kyle, of course that he had only fuzzy memories from that time, but he had absolutely no memory of that photograph. It showed him still in the kindergarten, with no more than four years old, sitting against a wall and crying, but what surprised Kyle the most was that next to him, there was Eric, tugging his sleeve with a visible concerned look and handing him a stuffed bunny, as if he wanted to comfort him.

The red haired boy turned to the side and stared at his boyfriend, who had the same surprised look on his face, but when their eyes met, Eric just shrugged and smiled warmly to Kyle, who in return, smiled to him widely.

The pictures started to show a more grown Kyle, going on his first day of elementary school, playing at Stark's pond with his friends, and when a couple more that showed them on Kyle's seventh birthday appeared, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. On the first one there were Kyle and Eric visibly arguing about their turn in the mechanic horse that his parents had rented for the party. The next one though, showed Kyle riding said horse and Eric a little away but with a smile on his face.

The green eyed boy remembered pretty well that fight with Eric and had always thought that he had won it, making the chubby boy to get away in a tantrum, but the picture clearly showed that Eric had in reality, been happy with the outcome. Kyle looked once more into Eric's direction and saw the husky boy blushing, which told him that he too remembered that day. He smiled to his boyfriend and Eric returned to him a shy smile but with his eyes full of love towards him.

The song came to an end with a last picture of Kyle and his family at the last day of Hannukah from the year before. The lights went bright again and the Broflovskis stood in front of the crowd that was clapping at them. Kyle wiped the tears from his face and looked to the front with a wide smile, then his father handed him a microphone and the boy took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure after the avalanche of feelings that had overcame him - Um... I really wasn't expecting this... - He started with a light chuckle, the crowd chuckled too - I was supposed to talk about the importance of this moment but this montage just threw away my speech... So I'll just say thanks. Thanks to all of you for being here, sharing this really important moment in my life. I know that thirteen years may not be much for some people, but I feel like I've traveled a long distance, going through so much... I know too that I have many years ahead of me, to grow and to experience a lot of things, but standing here now, I can only think on how grateful I am for having so many great people by my side. I would have never been who I am without my great family - He looked at his parents and his brother with a smile - They not only raised me, but also taught me the importance of being a good person, of helping others and to always try to see the good in everything and everyone. And I also want to thank my best friends - He turned his head towards where Eric, Stan, Kenny and Butters were sitting - The greatest friends one could have. These guys stood by me during some really hard moments and have never let me down - He chuckled a little - Yes, we've had our fights... - He looked at Eric who was blushing and looking shyly at him with watery eyes - But in the end, having differences and then going past them to see that what really matters are the things we have in common is what makes us better persons. So I thank them for being my family, maybe not by a bond of blood, but by one of friendship and loyalty - Kyle's voice fainted a little and took another deep breath - Well, you all came here to have a good time and not to listen to my ramblings, so we should get this started now, shall we? -

With that, the room got filled with a loud and honest applause, and Kyle handed the microphone back to his father with a smile as music started to sound.

Mr. Broflovski looked at his son and said - I knew you were a really mature boy, but this proves me that you were a man even before today. I'm really proud of you -

Kyle smiled to him, moved by those words and said - Well, I really meant all that. I am who I am thanks to all the people that have been near me, caring and teaching me about life -

Kyle's father smiled to his son - Now go and just be a boy today okay? Enjoy your party -

\- Thanks dad - Smiled back Kyle.

He turned around and was met by a sudden and tight embrace from his mother, who then just looked at him, too moved to speak but with a big smile on her face. Kyle hugged her back and said - Thanks for all of this mom. I know that the montage was your idea and it really moved me. Thanks for always being there for me too, even if we've argued sometimes, I know how much you love me and I love you too -

\- Oh my little bubbeleh... - Said Mrs. Broflovski at the verge of tears - You are so mature and correct. You've grown up so fast... And that last thing you said... - She looked away a little - I've always tried to teach you how to be a great person, but I see now that you've learned so much outside my watch and that has made you even greater than what I had thought -

\- Well, of course that I've learned much from you - Replied Kyle - And I will always treasure that. But sometimes one has to discover things on his own, or with his peers, and I am really lucky to have had such great friends by my side - He chuckled a little and said - By the way... Where did you got that photo of me and Eric in the kindergarten? I never saw it at home and I have no memory of that... -

Mrs. Broflovski smiled - When I was putting together the pictures for the montage, I called your kindergarten teacher because I knew that she may had some more pictures from that time - She sighed - I'm happy that you two have made peace now and are getting along fine. Back when you met, you were pretty good friends, always sticking together. I never understood why you started to fight... -

Kyle looked down, a shadow of sadness crossing his eyes, and said - A lot of things happened... Not only between us, but... Even if it couldn't be seen from the outside, Eric had a... Rough time over those years when we used to fight nearly every day... - The red haired boy sighed and smiled - But what matters now is that we're friends again, even closer than before, and I know that we'll keep that for a long time -

\- I really hope so bubby - Said Kyle's mother putting her hand on Kyle's face- You deserve to have the best friends that life can give - She smiled and said - Now go and enjoy the party. We'll have to do the photographer round through all the tables later but there's still some time before that -

\- Thanks mom - Smiled Kyle and walked towards the table where his friends were sitting at.

When he got there, Kenny looked at him with a frown and said - Dude, I'm mad at you now. All that talk about being nervous for having to talk and then you did a speech worthy of a political campaign -

Kyle blushed and said - It wasn't that much of a speech... I just said what I was feeling -

\- You got us all with water in our eyes - Said Stan, then chuckled - Except for Eric who had waterfalls running down his face -

\- I wasn't crying! - Exclaimed the chubby boy with a slight frown, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Kyle looked at him with a smile and Eric blushed looking away - Well, I did had something in my eyes... -

The red haired boy chuckled a little - I'm glad that my words got to you so deeply, because I really meant them. You guys are really the best friends I'll ever have and want -

\- Could we stop being so rosy here? - Chuckled Kenny - Or we'll dehydrate before the party actually get to start -

The boys laughed and Kyle sat on the table, next to Eric. In front of him was Butters, who was now looking nervous again, as was usual in him, but with a slight look of sadness in his eyes. After a moment in silence, he gazed at Kyle and said hesitantly - Kyle... May I ask you something? -

The red haired boy looked at him and said - Of course -

Butters looked away and said - Are you sure... That you want me to sit in here? I mean... This table is for your closest friends... -

Kyle understood what the blond boy meant and replied - And that's why you're sitting here - Butters looked at him and saw that the red haired boy had a smile on his lips - Look, we have known each other for as long as these other guys. I know that through a lot of time during our first years of school I kind of ignored you... I'm sorry about that. But as time went by, I realized that you were a great guy and we've been through so much together... Even if we don't hang out too often, or more likely never as of lately... I really consider you one of my closest friends - He looked at Eric for a second with a warm smile and then looked again to Butters - And I would like for you to spend more time with us -

The little blond boy was looking at Kyle with sheer astonishment and after a couple of seconds he blushed and smiled shyly saying - I... I would really love that... -

Kenny patted the boy's back, which made him jump a little and said chuckling - Dude, you'll have to learn to relax a little. You're amongst friends here -

Butters smiled to him and nodded. Then he just sat there in silence, like if he was still letting all that to sink in his mind. The other boys smiled to him and then Eric said - Well, all of this is great but I think is time already for the snacks to start appearing right? -

The boys laughed just as one of the waitresses was heading to their table carrying a tray with glasses and two jars of soda. She served them the drinks and left. The boys started to talk about a lot of things, laughing and enjoying the moment. Then, another waitress came to them with the firsts trays of snacks, which included traditional kosher things like little honeyed lime chicken wings, cheese bourekas and cocktail meatballs, and then there were some non-kosher food too, like little peperoni bread pieces, spicy deviled eggs and little sandwiches with various fillings.

The boys were really hungry and attacked the trays immediately, but as Kyle was just about to take his second snack, Mrs. Broflovski came to him and said - Bubbeleh, we have to make the round with the photographer -

\- But the food just came in... - Said Kyle disappointed.

\- There will be plenty more after the round Kyle - Replied his mother - Besides, if you eat too much now, you won't have room for the main course later -

Kyle stood up sighing and said - I'll be back in a moment guys -

\- Good luck - Said Eric with a smile.

\- Thanks - Smiled back Kyle as he was leaving with his mother.

For nearly half an hour, Kyle went through all the tables, talking a little with the guests and posing for the photographs. At first he just wanted to go back with his friends, but then he started to enjoy the tour, feeling happy from all the kind words that everyone was greeting him with. One of the lasts tables of the tour was the one his friends were sitting at, since they had started at the other end of the table formation. Kyle felt really excited about that photo, since it would be a great memory of one of the happiest days he had had. The photographer wanted to take the picture with all of them sitting at the table, but the boys decided to be all standing in front of it, side to side with each other to show how close they were. Kyle stood at the middle, with Eric on his right, Butters next to him and Stan at his left with Kenny at the other end. They all smiled wide as the photographer took the picture and then Kyle blushed a little as he felt Eric's hand softly brushing his. It was just for a second, but the red haired boy was really grateful for that, he had been needing to touch Eric again for such a long time... When they separated again, Kyle could see that the chubby boy was blushing a little too and when their eyes met, he gave him a warm smile while sitting again at the table. Kyle smiled back to him before continuing with the tour.

Finally, the photograph tour ended. At least for the first part of the party, and Kyle was able to go back to the table he was at before. Getting there, he sat on his chair with a sigh and grabbed a glass of soda. Before saying anything, he drank half of it and then said - Man, this is fun but tiresome... -

\- And the night is just beginning... - Said Stan chuckling.

\- Are you guys having fun? - Asked Kyle, then he saw that one of the snacks trays was still almost full - Is the food bad? There's still plenty in there... -

\- That's because Cerbe-Ursus, the guardian of the food didn't let us get near it - Scoffed Kenny - He was all "That's for Kyle" "He'll be hungry when he comes back" – He added with a mocking tone.

Eric was looking at the blond boy with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest and his cheeks fully red. He mumbled something to him and then looked at Kyle saying - I thought that I should save you some... I know that you haven't eaten in a while -

Kyle felt his heart warming and a huge smile appeared on his face - Thanks Eric. That was really nice... - Then he chuckled a little - But you didn't had to stop the others from eating, there's a lot of food for everyone tonight -

\- Actually, we ate a lot - Said Stan smiling - Kenny's just being a bitch because he's Kenny... - The blond boy hit his friend on the arm playfully - In fact, the only one that almost haven't eaten is Eric... He saved you his share -

The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend, knitting his brows a little concerned and said - You didn't have to do that Eric. You haven't eaten in a while too -

\- I know - Replied the chubby boy - But I know how much you like these things and I wanted you to have the chance to eat something nice. It's your birthday party after all... -

Kyle sighed but giving a warm smile to his boyfriend and said - Thanks again Eric. I really appreciate this. But I want you to enjoy this night too okay? -

The husky boy nodded, returning the smile to Kyle and said - I am enjoying the party. It's great to be here... -

\- I'm glad to hear that - Replied Kyle while grabbing one of the appetizers that Eric had saved for him.

The boys started to talk again, feeling relaxed and great. The music was really appealing and they were enjoying the great mood they were in. Although, after a while Kyle started to feel again overwhelmed by the thoughts from earlier. By the time the main course for dinner was served, the red haired boy was having real trouble eat, due to the knot that had formed on his throat. Every time he tried to chase away those feelings and just be happy next to his friends, the image of Eric jumping from the bridge would come to his mind and with every time, Kyle felt his heart sinking more and more.

Eric had noticed his boyfriend's sudden flashes of sadness and would always ask Kyle if he was feeling fine, but the green eyed boy just answered with a smile and calming words, even when there was a storm of dark thoughts brewing inside him.

After a while, Kyle couldn't take it anymore, knowing that at any time he was going to burst into tears, blowing the facade he had maintained for so long and ruining the night for everyone. Taking a deep breath, Kyle got up and excused himself to the others saying he was going to the bathroom.

Eric followed him with his look, a great concern in his eyes, but didn't said anything to the others. He knew that something was wrong with his boyfriend but didn't wanted the others to get worried because it could cause things to go even worse.

Fifteen minutes passed and the husky boy was now really worried, being that there was no sign of Kyle in the hall. He decided that he had waited enough and said to his friends - Guys, I think Kyle is sad about something... I'm not sure what it is but he's been acting a little strange through the night -

\- I was going to say the same - Replied Stan - I didn't wanted him to feel pushed so I didn't asked about it... -

\- And now it's been a while since he left - Said Kenny.

\- We should go look for him - Said Butters.

\- That's right - Replied Eric getting up - He might be needing us -

The other boys nodded and got up from the table, spreading through the hall looking for their friend. After a search that seemed to take ages to Eric, who was really worried and starting to get paranoid, Kenny went to him and said - Dude, come with me now -

The blond boy led him quickly to the gates of the hall and passing by them, he said to his friend - I found him... -

\- Where?! - Exclaimed Eric with wide eyes and a worried look.

\- In there - Replied Kenny turning his head to the cloakroom - I came here thinking that he may be taking some fresh air outside and heard someone sobbing... I peeked inside and saw him on the floor... - The blond boy looked down - I wanted to get in there with him and ask him what was happening but decided that you might be better for that right now. He needs his boyfriend -

Eric stared at his friend and sighed, feeling slightly better now that he knew where Kyle was, but still really worried about him - Thanks Kenny. I'll go in there now. Please, guard the entrance, I don't want anyone to disturb us -

Kenny nodded and walked with his friend towards the door of the cloakroom - Good luck - Whispered as Eric slowly opened the door. The chubby boy got inside the room and closed the door behind him, then walked a couple of steps, moving away some of the coats that were hanging from the ceiling and finally reached the corner of the room, where Kyle was curled up against the wall, shaking a little and sobbing quietly.

Eric took a deep breath, trying to control himself to not be overwhelmed by such a sad scene and slowly crouched next to his boyfriend. He reached a hand to Kyle's back and gently caressed it saying softly - Honey... What are you doing in here? What's happening to you? -

Kyle sniffed and turned around, his eyes were red from crying and with a raspy voice said - I needed to cry... -

\- Why sweetie? - Asked softly Eric.

\- Because I can't take this anymore... - Replied Kyle with his voice broken - Everyone is praising me for being such a good boy... But they don't know that because of me the world almost lost the most beautiful person that ever existed... The world almost lost you... - Kyle started to sob again.

Eric stared at his boyfriend for a moment, speechless and with a great pain and sorrow taking over his heart. Taking another deep breath to keep himself under control, the husky boy sat beside his boyfriend and caressing the back of his head said - I'm sorry Kyle... We should have talked about this before... - He sighed - I was scared of feeling all that pain again, but I just ended up hurting you and making you feel sad... And today of all days... -

Kyle looked at him again and said between sobs - It's not your fault... It's mine... I did all this... -

\- No Kyle - Replied firmly Eric - We both made mistakes that day. You didn't do that on purpose. We were blinded by the pain and ended up doing awful things, but what happened was because of both of us - He got closer to Kyle and continued - Honey... That day was really dreadful and I wish it never had happened... But at least we got something good out of it... -

Kyle looked at him puzzled and trying to control his voice said - What? -

\- The proof that even after something so awful as that, we managed to fix what was wrong and emerged even closer than before... - Answered Eric smiling warmly to his boyfriend.

The red haired boy looked away and asked - Is that true? - He noticed the surprised and hurt look on the chubby boy's eyes at that question and said - Eric I... I've been thinking a lot about that day... About what almost happened... - He sighed - I'm really scared... -

The husky boy was feeling his heart being crushed by the sadness of the smaller boy's words, but trying to stay strong asked - What are you afraid of? -

Kyle turned around a little, pushing his back against the wall and facing his boyfriend. After a couple of seconds he looked down and said - I'm afraid of doing it again... Of getting blinded by my stupid thoughts and hurting you so badly that you'll end up trying to... - Tears started to fall again from his eyes - I can't stand this anymore. I can't be responsible for your death... -

Eric felt his heart sinking and his mind went a little numb for a while. He realized that what he had been fearing since that day at the park after that awful night when they fought, was becoming true. Kyle was being crushed under the burden of constantly fearing for Eric's life. The large boy almost didn't felt the tears that were running down his cheeks and the knot of pure anguish that had formed in his throat was stopping him from talking. Making an effort to not start crying said - I knew this would happen... I always end up hurting you... - He cleared his throat, trying to regain control over it - Kyle, I was an idiot for attempting such a thing. I wasn't thinking about anything else than the pain of seeing you hating me again and in that moment I just wanted to be selfish and end the pain for good. I shouldn't have done that, I know it, and now I'm really grateful for Stan being there to stop me from ruining everything even more - Eric looked at his boyfriend and continued - That's not gonna happen again. Even if we fight again, even if we break up, no matter what happens, I won't do something like that again. I promise. I don't want you to feel responsible for me. This is not a burden you have to carry, I am responsible for what I do and you don't have to worry about this. Kyle, I don't know if you believe me, but I don't want you to be sad about this anymore. You're everything to me, but that doesn't mean that I will kill myself if I can't be with you... - He made a pause and with a deep sadness in his voice said - What do you want us to do now? -

Kyle stared at him for a while and then, looking down said - I don't know... I do believe you about this but... I don't know if I can be sure of anything right now... - His voice broke - Maybe... Maybe it would be better if we break up... -

Eric felt his heart stopping and his mind went blank for a second. He wasn't even feeling the pain now, all that he could feel were those words that he had dreaded since he started to feel that his heart would forever belong to the red haired boy that was now sitting in front of him. Then, a surge of energy filled him, and his mind exploded in a flash of something so powerful as the rage he had felt for so many years, but instead of being a destructive force, compelling him to do his worst, this energy was filling his mind with all the images of the happiest moments of his life, the ones that he had lived beside Kyle. He snapped from his slumber and for a moment, he felt the old pride taking over him. He was Eric Theodore Cartman, and he would never surrender the most important thing in his life just for a mistake he had made. Gathering his strength said firmly - No. I won't accept this - Kyle looked at him and he continued - I won't force you to be with me if you don't want to. But I can't believe that you really want us to break up. How can we talk about loving each other if we don't fight to be together? I want to fight for this, for us. You're the strongest boy I know and I can't believe that you would give up so easily. You didn't let me take the easy route that night at my house when this all started, and that saved me. Now, I won't let you to take the easy road either - He was looking firmly at his boyfriend's eyes, but Kyle could feel the deep love the chubby boy had for him - I want you to fight. Show me again the brave and strong Kyle that made me fall in love with him. You know that if we give up now, we will regret it for the rest of our lives. Look me in the eyes and tell me that breaking up is really the best we can do -

Kyle stared at him, feeling a turmoil of emotions inside him, his heart being clutched by an icy claw of doubts and fears, but the words of his boyfriend and the love he was showing were like a wave of lava that was fighting to break the hold on Kyle's heart. His look hardened a little and said - I can't do that. I can't tell you that, because I love you - He clenched his fists, commanding his whole body to fight against the darkness that had been taking over him throughout the night - I don't want to break up with you, but I don't know how to handle this. I want to fight for us, but I need your help, I need you -

Eric felt his heart starting to beat faster and a slight smile appeared on his lips - There he is... The guy I love... - Kyle couldn't help but to smile too, feeling Eric's love covering him and starting to win the battle inside his heart - We will fight together - Continued Eric - We will always have each other to give us the strength we need -

Kyle was feeling invigorated by the confidence his boyfriend was emitting, but still, he said - But how do we do this? How do I stop feeling like this? -

\- Trust - Replied Eric softly - Kyle, do you trust me? -

The red haired boy looked at Eric for a moment, seeing the fire in his eyes, a passion that he had only seen before accompanied by some evil plan, but that now, was surrounded by the deep and true love the bigger boy had for him. Kyle felt his heart beating fast, warming his body and chasing away the fears and said firmly - I do. I trust in you -

Eric smiled at the honesty of those words and felt his chest bursting with love and a sense of protection towards the smaller boy - And I trust in that you will beat this. We will beat this. Together -

Kyle smiled, feeling that even if his fears were still in there, he wasn't going to just cower down before them, he was now determined to fight, having the boy he loved so much beside him. He wiped his tears and said - Sorry about telling you that we should break up... You're right, I love you too much, I need you too much to just let go this amazing thing he have. I'm... I'm still scared though, but I want to fight these fears -

\- You don't know how happy I am hearing this - Smiled Eric - I promise to be by your side all the time, with this and with any other thing you may need. I love you too so much, and I don't want to lose our happiness just for a dark moment we had -

The red haired boy let out a long sigh, as if with it, the last traces of his sadness were gone and blushing a little said - Eric... Could you kiss me? -

The chubby boy smiled wide and getting closer to his boyfriend said softly - I was hoping you would ask me that... - He put his hand on the wall, near Kyle's head, to support himself and leaned forward, closing the distance between their faces. Both boys closed their eyes as their lips softly touched, finally giving them the so much needed relief they had been wanting for a long time. Their hearts were racing and their breathing became a little heavy as the kiss, gentle and warm, cleansed their bodies and minds from all the sadness and worries, leaving them with just the pure love and want they felt for each other.

Kyle wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body, pulling him closer and soon enough, their kiss started to become more passionate and fiery. After what it seemed to be an eternity to them, the boys parted the kiss and panting a little, smiled at each other, knowing that they had grown a little more that day as a couple and both felt reassured in that they would be able to conquer what difficulties life could give them if they remained together.

Eric removed his hand from the wall and placed it on the side of Kyle's head, gently playing with one of his curls said with a light smirk - Looks like you got me where you wanted at last... Here we are, making out in the cloakroom... -

Kyle blushed and chuckled - Well, I was really needing this... And don't tell me you weren't too, I know you - Added with a smirk of his own.

Eric smiled - You do know me... I was needing to be close to you like crazy... - Then he sighed - But we should get going now... The other guys were worried about you too and by now I bet that even more people have noticed that you're not around -

Kyle sighed too - I know... I'm sorry for making you worry... -

\- There's nothing to apologize - Said Eric kissing his boyfriend's cheek - Come on my sweet little guy, let's go back to your party - Getting up, he extended his hand towards Kyle. The red haired boy smiled and taking his boyfriend's hand he was hauled easily to his feet and they stood for a moment there, holding hands and smiling at each other.

\- Ready to go? - Asked Eric. Kyle nodded and the boys walked to the door of the room.

Opening it slowly, the chubby boy took a peak outside, just in case that there were other people around that could find suspicious the two boys getting out of the cloakroom. Luckily for them, outside there was only Kenny, who was still guarding the door. The boys went out of the room and Kenny smiled to them but with a little nervousness on his look - Everything alright? - Asked the blond boy.

\- It is now - Replied Eric with a smile.

\- What happened? - Asked Kenny to Kyle.

\- I was feeling really bad... - Answered the red haired boy - But I'm fine now -

\- You gotta tell me about it later - Replied Kenny with a slight concern still in his eyes - But right now you have to go back to the party. Stan came here a couple of minutes ago and I told him that you two were inside and that you needed some time, but your mother is looking for you now... - Both Kyle and Eric showed worry on their faces - Don't worry - Continued Kenny - I sent Stan and Butters to distract her and any other as much as they could. Still, we gotta hurry, I don't know for how longer they can stall your mother... -

\- Let's go now then - Said Kyle starting to walk towards the hall, but Eric grabbed him by the sleeve of his suit and made him stop on his tracks.

\- Honey, you still look pretty bad... - Said the husky boy - It really shows that you've been crying... If your mother sees you like this she will start making questions -

\- It shows so much? - Asked worried Kyle.

Kenny nodded and then said - Is there a way we could go to the bathroom without going through the hall? -

Kyle thought for a moment and then said - I think that there's a door at the other side of the gifts room that leads to the kitchen... -

\- Let's go then - Said Eric. The three boys walked to the room where Kyle had left the gifts and crossing it, opened the door that, like he had said, was connected to the kitchen of the building. They got inside and went to the other side of the kitchen, to a hallway that was connected to the bathrooms.

Kyle entered the bathroom with Kenny and Eric stood outside guarding the door. After a couple of minutes, the boys got out again and Kyle asked - How do I look now? -

Eric smiled - Beautiful - Then his smile faded a little and asked - How are you feeling? -

\- Much better - Replied Kyle with a smile - I really needed to talk about that with you. I'm sorry again for making such a scene now... -

\- Don't apologize - Said Eric - We should have talked about that before... -

\- Maybe - Replied the red haired boy - But now we are fine again. We should get back to the party and enjoy what's left of it. There's been enough sadness tonight already -

Eric nodded and with a big smile said - I love you Kyle -

The green eyed boy smiled also and said - I love you too Eric - Then, the three boys went out of the bathroom area and into the hall.

Like if Kyle had a bright red light attached to his head, Mrs. Broflovski noticed him entering the hall the moment he stepped out of the bathroom area and headed almost running towards him. With a worried and nervous look said - Bubby, where were you? I've been looking for you like crazy! -

Kyle smiled to her and said - I was feeling a little dizzy and went outside to catch some air. Then I ran into Kenny and Eric and they walked me to the bathroom to wet my face a little -

Kyle's mother let out a big sigh and said - Oh, thank god it was just that... I got really worried. You should have told me -

\- Sorry mom... - Replied Kyle.

\- It's okay bubbeleh... - Said his mother smiling - But we gotta hurry now, we have to do the photographs session with the guests in front of the cake and then cut it -

\- Sure - Said Kyle, then he looked at his friends - Guys, could you wait me at the table? I'll be right back with you - Then, with a smile added - Thanks again -

Kenny and Eric smiled to him and headed to their table, where butters was sitting with a really nervous expression. When he saw them coming, he stood up and asked - Where's Kyle? Did his mother found him? -

Kenny chuckled a little and said - Relax dude, everything's fine now - He sat beside the nervous blond boy - He's with his mother now doing another round of photographs -

\- Where's Stan? - Asked Eric sitting on his chair.

\- He was sticking to Kyle's mother trying to stall her like Kenny told us... - Replied Butters sitting - He told me to wait here in case that you came back - Then he frowned and asked - What happened? -

Kenny and Eric looked at each other and the chubby boy said - Kyle was feeling a little... Overwhelmed by the whole party and needed some time alone. That's why we needed a distraction for his mother, knowing that she always worries too much about him -

\- Oh... Okay... - Replied Butters - But, is he okay now? -

\- Sure, he's feeling fine - Replied Kenny, then, noticing that the other boy still had a concerned look said - Hey, are you okay? -

\- Um... Yeah... - Replied Butters - I got worried... Just that -

Eric looked at him with a blank expression and was about to say something when Stan came to the table and sat beside Kenny - Guys, I saw Kyle with his mother - Said the black haired boy - I couldn't stall her anymore... Is he okay now? -

\- He is - Replied Eric - Don't worry. Everything's fine now -

Stan sighed relieved - This was so weird... -

\- A little - Said Eric - But it's over -

Kyle was standing in front of the big table that had his birthday cake, waiting, as the many guests of the party were taking turns to stand around him while the photographer took the pictures. The boy was certainly feeling better than before, but now, all the movement of the day and specially the last outburst of feelings from before had left him really tired and he was wanting desperately to get back to his table and just sit down for a while, not thinking about anything. But then, when there was the turn for his friends to take the picture with him, Kyle felt happy again, thinking on how lucky he was for having such great friends as them.

At first, the photographer wanted to take a picture of Kyle with all of his classmates, so they all gathered around him and posed for it. But then, Kyle asked him to take another one just with his closest friends. Stan asked him if Wendy could be on that too and the red haired boy smiled to him gladly. So in the end, the kids formed a line, standing side by side with Kyle in the middle, Eric on his right again and Butters beside him, but now Kenny stood next Butters and on Kyle's left, Stan and Wendy stood there, holding their hands.

Eric knew that this picture was meant to be more casual than the others and so he wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder, trying to look just friendly and smiled to him. Kyle smiled too, understanding what his boyfriend meant and he wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulder too. The other boys saw that and did the same with each other. Butters jumped a little when Eric put his arm around him and his face went pretty red, but smiled too. Kenny put his arm around the blonde boy too and Butters smiled to him, hesitantly wrapping his arm around Kenny's shoulder. Finally, Kyle signaled the photographer that they were ready and the picture was made.

After that, they separated and smiled to one another. Kyle was feeling great now and he knew that he would treasure that picture through all of his life.

The red haired boy still had some more pictures to pose for, so his friends went back to their table, this time, they got another chair since Wendy came along. Once sitting in there, Eric chuckled - Butters, dude, are you feeling hot or something? -

The blond boy looked at him startled and stuttered - Wha? What?... Why?... -

Kenny laughed - You're redder than Kyle's hair dude -

Butters looked to the table shyly and muttered something that the others couldn't hear. Eric said - Hey dude, are you embarrassed about something? -

\- No... - Replied the blue eyed boy - I'm just... Happy to be here with you guys... -

Kenny patted his back - Well, we're happy to have you here too - He smiled to the other boy and Butters smiled back.

The boys started to talk as they waited for Kyle to come back. After a while, the red haired boy made his way to the table and fell on his chair with a loud sigh - I'm exhausted... -

\- Hey, just hang in there a little more - Said Eric - There's only an hour more before the party ends. Just try to rest now -

\- I know - Replied Kyle smiling to him, then he chuckled - But wake me up if I doze off in here... -

\- Of course - Chuckled Eric.

The last hour of the party went by pretty quiet, at least for the couple. After the last photograph session, the center of the hall became a dance floor as the music turned into a more moved beat, and Wendy immediately asked Stan to go dancing. Kenny also jumped to the dance floor, practically dragging a pretty shy and unconvinced Butters, telling him that this was a perfect opportunity to make a nice catch.

Looking at them go, Kyle chuckled a little and said to his boyfriend - Want to bet that those two end up together? -

\- I don't know... - Replied Eric - I think Butters has someone else in his mind... -

Kyle looked at him puzzled and asked - You know who? -

\- Not really - Answered the chubby boy - It's just a gut feeling... Besides, we don't even know if Butters is gay... -

\- I think he might be... - Replied Kyle.

They both remained in silence for a moment and then Eric said - Anyways... Are you enjoying your party? Aside from what happened earlier and your tiredness... -

\- I am - Smiled Kyle - It's a great party and I'm feeling really great now. And I'm more than happy to have you here with me... -

The chubby boy chuckled and said - If you weren't so tired I would take you out to dance -

Kyle blushed and rolled his eyes - I don't dance... You know that -

\- I could teach you some moves - Eric chuckled - Even if you have no rhythm at all - Then Eric shrugged - I may not be the best at it but still -

\- Well, I think you would be a good teacher, after all, you were moving pretty nicely that day at the kitchen... - Replied Kyle with a smirk.

Eric blushed hard and looked away. Kyle was really amused by his boyfriend's reaction and he felt the need to hug him tightly, he always needed to hug Eric when the boy made that cute face. But then, he sighed and looked down. The chubby boy looked at him and asked - Is there something wrong? -

\- Well, the thing is that even if I weren't tired I probably wouldn't take you to dance... - Replied Kyle quietly - I mean... -

\- There's too many people... - Said Eric - I get it honey, we couldn't do something like that with all your family in here... - He smiled warmly to his boyfriend - But don't feel sad about it okay? We'll have the chance to do it and it will be great -

Kyle smiled to him, feeling better - I know... Thanks again for being here with me -

\- You don't have to thank me sweetheart - Replied Eric, gently caressing Kyle's leg with his foot under the table, the red haired boy blushed at that - I love you -

\- I love you too - Said Kyle smiling to the husky boy.

Finally, the moment of the cutting of the cake arrived and all the guests gathered at the center of the hall to sing the "Happy Birthday" to Kyle, who was standing in front of the cake with a huge smile on his face. After that, he cut the first piece and since it was meant to be for someone in the family, he gave it to Ike, who received it with a big smile, after hugging his brother tightly. The rest of the cake was cut and handed to the other guests and everyone returned to their tables again for a while.

An hour past midnight, most of the guests had left already and it was clear that the party wouldn't last much more. After only fifteen more minutes, the only ones that remained in the hall were Kyle, his family and his closest friends. The four boys were sitting at their table, waiting for Stan and Kenny's parents to come for them, Butter's had gone earlier since his parents were still really strict, and Kyle, who was visibly tired but also visibly happy said - Guys, I really thank you all for coming here today, this wouldn't have been the same without you... - He looked down a little - And thank you for helping me earlier... -

\- Are you gonna tell us what happened? - Asked Stan.

Kyle sighed - I got really sad and depressed about what happened two weeks ago... -

The other boys immediately understood and Kenny said - But, I thought that you were over it... Or at least that you were handling it fine -

\- I was just holding out - Sighed Kyle again.

\- We should have talked about that before - Said Eric looking down too - I wanted to leave it for later but that only made things worse -

\- It wasn't your fault - Said Kyle looking at his boyfriend - You weren't ready to talk about it yet -

\- But things are fine now right? - Asked Stan.

\- They are - Replied Kyle - I mean, I know I won't forget about that, but I'm not gonna let it bring me down again -

\- That's great - Smiled Kenny - But don't let something like that to bottle up inside you again Kyle. You have us to talk too you know? -

\- I know Kenny - Replied the red haired boy - And I should have done that. But from now on I won't make the same mistake -

\- Well, at least everything ended up fine - Said Stan.

\- You're right - Smiled Kyle - Thanks again for everything -

\- No need to thank us - Replied the black haired boy.

\- That's what friends are for - Smiled Kenny.

The boys talked a little more and then Stan's father came to pick him up, they all went to the door to say goodbye to him and then, just a couple of minutes later, Kenny's father came to pick up his son and Eric. The boys said goodbye to Kyle, Eric took the chance when no one was looking and gave his boyfriend a quick hug, and then smiled to him until he was inside the truck. Kyle waived to them and got into the hall again, sighing happily for that last quick but warm hug from the chubby boy.

Finally, after tidying up everything with the hall's staff, Kyle's family was ready to go and the boy felt grateful for going back home to get some rest. In fact, he fell asleep in the car and just woke up to a minimum when they reached his house, barely managing to get off his suit and fall in his bed before falling deeply into sleep again.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Forever young by Rod Stewart**


	25. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 25

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 25**

**Drink one for me  
**

June 8

After a whole day of needed rest, the boys met up again at the bus stop to start another week of school. This time though, they were in a greater mood since they had only two more weeks of school before starting their summer vacations.

\- Guys, have you thought yet about what we're gonna do this summer? - Asked Eric - There's still time to plan something, but we shouldn't lay back on this -

Stan looked at them with a little gloom on his face and said - Guys, I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I won't be able to spend the whole summer with you. My parents are going to spend the summer in LA because some coworker of my dad has a house there that he won't use this year and of course I have to go with them... It will be for just three weeks, but it's right in the middle of the summer so any hope of us spending July together is busted... -

\- That sucks ass... - Replied Eric - But maybe we could schedule something for later in the summer... -

\- I'm afraid that my summer is pretty much ruined too - Said Kenny - Having no school means that I will have to be all day helping my father at the shop. I like to work there and I will finally be able to save some money for myself, but it also means that I practically won't have summer vacations... -

\- Man! - Exclaimed Eric - Is this a joke? Our first summer together as good friends is going to be wasted? - He looked at Kyle - Well, at least we'll be able to spend some more time together, right honey? -

The red haired boy looked to the floor and Eric asked - What? Why are you looking like that? -

Kyle gazed to his boyfriend and said sadly - Well, I'm not sure yet, but I think that my parents are also taking us away for the summer... -

The chubby boy looked at him with his mouth agape and a deep sadness appeared in his eyes - No... Please... - He said quietly.

Kyle looked at Eric, who was at the verge of starting to cry and said - Honey, it's going to be just for a while, I'm not going away forever... Besides I'm still not sure about it, I just overheard my mother talking to a friend of hers about possibly going on vacations this summer, but they haven't told Ike or me anything yet, so maybe they will end up doing nothing... -

The husky boy sniffed and closed his eyes trying to control himself, then, opening his eyes said - I know that you're not going away forever, but still feels like it... I mean, is our first summer as boyfriends and I just can't believe that we're gonna spend it away from each other... - He sighed - Is like a cruel joke. Like if life would be giving me a taste of happiness to then take it away from me... -

Kyle looked at his boyfriend not knowing what to say. He wanted to comfort him, but he too was feeling the same and was having real trouble stopping himself from crying too since the last day when he had heard about their parent's trip. Taking a deep breath, he got closer to the chubby boy and said - Sweetheart, I'm really sad about this too, but we should have known that this could happen. Besides, we still have a lot of summers ahead of us to be together - He sighed - I'm hating this as much as you do, but we gain nothing feeling miserable about it - Then he got an idea - Listen, I'm gonna ask my parents about the trip today, if they say that we're going, I'll ask them if you can come with us -

Eric looked at his boyfriend and saw that the smaller boy was giving him a big and hopeful smile, but he simply said - Kyle, you know that won't happen... -

\- We don't know - Replied Kyle, determined to stay optimistic - You invited us to spend Christmas at your grandma's house once, I'll just ask my parents to return the favor... -

The husky boy sighed and tried to smile, knowing that his boyfriend had the best intentions, but also knowing that Kyle's parents would never bring him along with them on such a long vacation. Still, he gave the red haired boy a light but grateful smile and said - Okay, ask them... Thanks for doing this honey. But if they say no, I want you to not feel bad about me and promise me that you'll have fun, okay? -

\- Don't get ahead of things - Replied Kyle - I'll ask my parents and then we'll see - Just then, the school bus arrived and the boys got inside.

During the whole day at school, Eric remained with a slightly sad look and his friends knew that the boy was feeling pretty bad. After all, he had been thinking and planning awesome things to do with his friends and boyfriend during that summer since that idea came to them, and now, in just a few minutes, all those hopes had been shot down to the ground like an airplane in the middle of a war.

During lunch, Kyle tried to cheer him up, telling him that even if they couldn't spend this summer together, they had a whole year ahead of them to plan for the next one and make sure that they could do something together. Eric appreciated his boyfriend's efforts, but at the end of the day, when he got into his bed, he couldn't help but to cry for a long time, pressing Clyde Frog tightly to his chest, feeling that after all, good things always come accompanied by sadness.

That same night, but earlier, Kyle returned to his house after school and was determined to convince his parents about taking Eric with them on vacations, but as soon as he entered, he was met by his mother, that was looking at him with an angry look and an envelope clutched firmly on her hand - Kyle, come with me to the living room - She said calmly, but the boy could feel the anger in her voice.

Kyle went to the living room and sat on the couch, he knew that his mother was about to scold him for something that he had done, and looking at the envelope, he got an idea of where her anger could come from.

Mrs. Broflovski stood in front of her son for a couple of seconds in silence then she said - Kyle, do you know what this is? - She waived the envelope in front of him and without waiting for a response continued - This is the phone bill for the last month. You know that I asked the details of the phone calls to be printed every month, hoping that I wouldn't find anything wrong with them - Her voice started to raise - But today, reading trough the bill, what do I find? Someone called a cellphone plenty of times on the same day without asking for permission - She lowered her voice a little and squinted her eyes, something that scared Kyle a little since she only did that when she was really upset - I've already asked your father and he knows nothing about these calls, Ike obviously either... That leaves only you Kyle. Did you called to this cellphone without asking permission? -

The red haired boy looked to the floor, he had expected this moment to come and now he only wanted to get out of it with the less damage possible. He knew that trying to lie would just make things worse, so he quietly said - Yes mom... I made those calls -

His mother looked at him for a couple of seconds, visibly upset - And would you care to tell me why? And why you didn't tell me before? -

Kyle raised his eyes and tried to look back at his mother as firmly as he could - That day, something happened and I really needed to make those calls... - He sighed, the events of that day came again to him, but he fought to not let the sadness overcome him - The thing is that... After school, Eric... Got into a fight... Actually, someone started to argue with him, and that person told him... Really awful things... So horrible that he was devastated... He didn't fight back though, he got away - Kyle tried to fight his urge to start sobbing and made his best effort to control his voice - I... I knew that he was feeling really bad but I couldn't saw where he went to, so I went to his house but he wasn't there. Then, I came here and called Kenny and Stan to see if they knew something about him, but they didn't. I was really worried because I thought that maybe he was feeling so much pain that he could do something stupid... But not knowing where to start looking for him, the only thing I could do was to call to his cellphone. He didn't answered though, I tried some more times, and then it looked like he had just turned it off... - The red haired boy closed his eyes, trying to not let the tears show - Finally, I went to bed, but I was so worried that I came back here and tried one more time during the night... -

Mrs. Broflovski stared at her son for a while then she calmly said - So you were just trying to help a friend? - Kyle nodded and looked to the floor again. Hesitantly, his mother asked - What happened after that? -

Kyle looked at her again with a little surprise in his face; he had expected his mother to start yelling again. He sighed and said - Well, remember that day that I went almost running to Stan's house in the morning? - Kyle's mother nodded - Turns out that the night before, when I made those calls, Stan was walking by the railroads and found Eric... Wandering alone in there... Stan brought him home with him, since Eric wasn't feeling alright to be alone... That's why Stan called me the next morning, to go to his house and help Eric to feel better... -

Mrs. Broflovski sat beside her son and looked at him with no trace of anger left in her eyes - You were worried about your friend and wanted to help... That's really thoughtful of you Kyle. Still, you should have told us about it, maybe we could have helped too... -

\- Well... At the moment I wasn't thinking really straight... - Replied Kyle - I was so worried that I didn't knew what to do. And after that, I just tried to let that in the past... I'm sorry for not having asked before to make those calls, or about not telling you after... -

\- Well, I can see that you're sorry about it, and after all, it was for a good cause, so I will let this go for now - Said Kyle's mother - But you got to learn to be responsible and to ask us for help if you don't know how to deal with something -

\- I know mom - Replied Kyle, really surprised that his mother wasn't grounding him or something - It won't happen again -

\- Let's hope not - Said Mrs. Broflovski - Now go do your homework before dinner is ready -

\- Thanks mom - Smiled lightly the red haired boy, he got up from the couch and walked towards his room as his mother went to the kitchen. As he was about to climb the stairs, Mr. Broflovski went out of the kitchen and said - Kyle son, can I ask you a question? -

The red haired boy looked a little puzzled but just said - Yes -

\- I couldn't help but to listen to what you told your mother about those phone calls... - Said Kyle's father - And I wanted to ask you, when you did those calls, you were apologizing right? -

Kyle stared at his father with wide eyes. How could he know that? Then again, Kyle had noticed that his father seemed to know a lot about what he was doing, or at least that was the feeling he got from all those knowing looks his father used to give. Kyle looked to the floor and said - Yes... - He sighed - I was the one that told Eric those awful things... -

\- Why did that happened? - Asked Mr. Broflovski, sitting at the start of the stairs.

Kyle sat beside him and looking to the floor said - I got blinded by my thoughts and suspicions... He had been acting a little weird and I feared that he was going back to his old self again... So I ended up mistrusting him and calling him a liar... -

\- And that hurt him deeply because the first person that had trusted in him when he had changed, was now mistrusting him again... - Replied Kyle's father quietly.

Kyle looked at his father with a little surprise at how quickly he understood the situation. Mr. Broflovski looked back at his son and said - I told you that the feeling of betrayal could be devastating... -

The red haired boy stared at him, remembering that afternoon when his father had said those words. He had thought that his father was talking about him, but maybe he was talking about how Eric could feel if he saw that his efforts had been in vain. Pretty surprised by his father's words Kyle asked - How do you know all this? -

Mr. Broflovski sighed - I've just lived a little more than you, and I've seen a lot of things... I've seen people doing their best, and then falling even harder than before, when their efforts didn't managed to gain them anything... I've seen lifetime friendships wasted in just a moment of rage... - He looked at his son - Kyle, I know that you didn't do that on purpose, you're a good boy and you wouldn't hurt a friend like that intentionally. But you gotta be careful. You've said it yourself before, Eric has gone through a lot, and going through a change as big as his, can leave a person really vulnerable. So, the next time that you start feeling upset or angry, just try to calm down and think about the best way to express that to the others without hurting them -

Kyle sighed - I've been thinking the same... I don't want to make the same mistake again, I can't... - He looked at his father - Thanks dad, you're being really understanding about this whole thing -

\- Well, that's what I'm here for as your father right? - Replied Mr. Broflovski with a light smile - Just, try to think about this the next time you're into something big, you can talk to me about what's going on in your life... -

\- I know - Said Kyle smiling back - I'll try to come to you if something overwhelms me again, before doing anything rushed -

\- Now go son - Said his father - Or your mother will be pretty upset if you're not ready by dinnertime -

Kyle smiled again and went to his room to do his homework, feeling really better after having that somewhat strange, but comforting conversation with his father.

A couple of hours later, Kyle heard his mother calling him to dinner and he went down to the dining room where the rest of his family were already seated at the table.

The red haired boy was anxious for asking his parents about their plans for the summer, so just a little while after they started dinner, he asked - Mom, dad... Do you have any plans for this summer? -

Kyle's parents looked at each other and Mrs. Broflovski said - Well children, we had meant to tell you after you finished school but... - She smiled - We bought a trip to Florida for the whole family! We're gonna have a three weeks cruise around the islands all the way to the Bahamas and then we'll stay another two weeks in Miami. Of course that we'll go to Disneyland too - She seemed really excited and Kyle's father added smiling - I'm sure that you two will have lots of fun there -

The red haired boy stared at them, he knew that they would probably go on vacations during that summer, but he never thought that it would be for so long - So... It's gonna be for a whole month? - He asked quietly.

Seeing that the look on Kyle wasn't anything near as she had expected, Mrs. Broflovski asked - What's the matter bubby? Aren't you happy about going on a trip? -

Kyle sighed - I am... I mean, it's great to go there... But this means that I won't see my friends for a whole month... -

\- I understand how you feel Kyle - Replied his father - But you can't be with them all the time, and you gotta learn to enjoy things on your own. Besides, you could make new friends during this trip -

\- Yeah... I know - Said Kyle - It's just that we had been talking about doing something together this summer since is the first one with us being so close and fine... - He sighed again. Then he took a deep breath, knowing that if he was going to ask his parents about taking Eric along it should be now - Um... Mom, dad... I know that maybe it's too much to ask but... Could Eric go with us on the trip? -

Kyle's parents looked at each other again, this time with a slight concern on their eyes. Mrs. Broflovski said - Bubby... We can't do that... We barely could afford this trip because you father won an important case and it gave him a nice bonus. We couldn't take another person with us... Besides, this trip is meant to be for the family... We want to enjoy this kind of things with you before you grow up and go away... -

\- I understand that mom - Replied Kyle looking really sad now and not caring if it showed - But I really feel bad about Eric... Stan is going to LA with his parents, Kenny is going to work all summer with his father, and with me going away too he's gonna be all alone... - He felt the need to say more, to say that he didn't wanted to spend the summer away from his boyfriend, that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the trip the same way being so far away from the love of his life... But he refrained from doing so. That could have only made things worse.

Kyle's father looked at him and could notice the sadness that the boy was feeling - Kyle, I know that you feel bad about this, and if we could, we would do it... But your mother is right about both things. We can't afford to take your friend with us and we wanted this trip to be for us as a family. We know that you're about to start going out even more with your friends and we want to spend as much time as we can with you before you make your own life -

The green eyed boy stared at his plate for a moment, feeling really miserable but knowing that his parents only had good intentions about the trip. He looked up again and said - Well, at least I'll have a couple of weeks of summer to spend with my friends too… And I am happy about the trip, really, I know that I'm not showing it but that's because I still have to learn that I can't have all I want in life... - He tried to smile a little - When would we be going? -

\- Well, we'd be leaving on June 29 and spend all July on the trip, returning on August 1 - Replied His mother - I know it's a long time, but a trip like this doesn't come easily and we want to make the most of it -

\- Like I said, you're gonna have fun there - Said Mr. Broflovski - And if you want, you can use part of the money we gave you for your birthday to have a nice vacation next year with your friends. After all, it was meant for that -

\- Thanks dad - Smiled Kyle - But we'll see. I was thinking about saving that up to buy an apartment when I turned eighteen... -

\- You're very responsible - Chuckled his father - But when the moment comes, if we can, we will help you with that. So enjoy your gift while being young and don't hoard it for later -

Kyle laughed a little at that and started to eat again. He was still feeling really sad about having to leave his boyfriend behind for so long, but at least he had the prospect of having a really nice vacation with him and their friends the next year.

June 9

Standing at the bus stop, Kyle was waiting for Eric and Kenny to arrive so he could tell them about his trip for the summer. Finally, the boys got there and the red haired boy could see that Eric looked tired and sad, but when they crossed their eyes, the chubby boy gave him a little smile, trying not to look so bad.

\- Hey Kenny - Greeted Kyle.

\- Hey dude - Smiled the blond boy.

\- Hi honey - Said Eric still with a light smile on his lips.

\- Hi sweetheart - Replied Kyle. They remained in silence for a moment and then Kyle continued - Um... I asked my parents about our trip yesterday... - He looked to the floor - We... We're going to Florida for the summer... It will be a five weeks trip... Starting at the end of June and returning in August... -

Eric looked away and quietly said - That's... That's fine sweetie. I hope you have fun... -

Kyle looked up and could see tears amounting in his boyfriend's eyes. The chubby boy quickly wiped them off but didn't looked back at Kyle.

The red haired boy felt his heart shattering at the sight of his lover hurting so much. Gathering his strength said - I asked my parents to take you along with us, but they said they couldn't. I'm... I'm really sorry... -

The husky boy sighed and looked back to his boyfriend's eyes - Honey, don't be sorry. It was obvious that I wasn't going with you on this trip. And you were right yesterday, I should have known that this could happen, after all, we're just kids still and it's natural that our parents would want to have vacations with us... At least in your case... - He sniffed and smiled warmly at Kyle - Listen, I won't lie to you, I am really sad about this, I really wanted to spend the summer with you, doing a lot of fun things without having to worry about going to school the next day and stuff... But I really think that you should enjoy this trip you're having. It's an opportunity that doesn't come easily and I'm happy for you - He scoffed a little - Before you ask, yes, I've been crying about this all night and I will probably do it some more after you leave... But I don't want that to stop you from having as much fun as you can. In fact, I want you to have fun for the both of us okay? - He put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder - We will be able to make a trip of our own in the future and maybe, if we go to Florida someday, you'll be able to show me all the nice places you went to this summer... -

Kyle stared at the chubby boy for a couple of seconds, the sadness of leaving his boyfriend behind was being eclipsed by the warm and honest smile on Eric's face. Kyle sighed, and trying to smile too, said - Well, you're right about that. After all, it's good to have someone else than you as a guide... -

\- Hey! - Replied Eric with a light frown but chuckling.

Kyle chuckled too and then said - Sorry about that... I am sad too, I don't want to leave you behind and be apart from you for so long, but maybe we should get used to this, at least a little, because there will be other times that we will have to spend some time away from each other. I'm not saying that it's a good thing, but we should try to make the best of it so when we get back together, we will have many new things to share with one another -

\- That's what I'm talking about - Replied Eric gently squeezing Kyle's shoulder - I will miss you, but I will also be waiting for you with a lot of love and kisses and wanting to hear your stories... -

\- And I will come back with a lot of things to share with you and with much more kisses and hugs to give to you... - Smiled Kyle.

Both boys smiled warmly at each other, setting aside their sadness and knowing that even a time away like this, wouldn't hurt the love they felt for each other.

June 15

The final week of school finally came for the boys, and even if that meant their time of separation was closer now, they still felt relief and joy about leaving behind a school year that had been like a roller-coaster of emotions. Stan and Kyle were reaching the bus stop as usual, only that now the heat was starting to be really felt, so their usual warming walk was now feeling more like a burden. Eric and Kenny were already waiting for them, and after the boys greeted at each other, Eric said with a big smile - Well guys, we're at the final lap now, and the next weekend will be our last quiet one before Kyle has to go away... - The red haired boy looked down a little but his boyfriend kept his smile and continued - So I thought that we could at least spend the next weekend all together. My house is at our disposal and I'll ask my mother for some extra cash so we can have plenty of snacks and drinks to keep us going all the weekend on -

\- That sounds great! - Said Stan - But we could do it on a week day too right? I mean, we have a full week free before June ends -

\- Yeah, but I'll be working with my dad from day one of our vacations - Replied Kenny, looking disappointed - My dad's workshop is doing so great that now he has more work than he can handle alone, and he needs my help as soon as I can give it. So he allowed me to spend the weekend with you guys, but on Monday I have to start working with him... -

\- Dude, that's really harsh... - Said Kyle - I mean, you're only thirteen, you shouldn't have to be working all summer at this age... -

\- Well, that may be true - Said Kenny - But my family has never done so great as we are doing now, and every bit of help I can give goes straight to having a better life afterward. So yeah, it sucks having to spend the summer working, but next year, we will all be able to live more comfortably, and if my parents keep up the hard work, we will never be hungry again... -

The other boys remained silent for a moment. They had never thought so carefully about what all this meant for Kenny, having spent his life on the bottom line had been really hard and now that things were going fairly well for his family, he wanted to give his best to keep that going.

\- You're a great guy Kenny - Smiled Eric finally - It must be hard to miss a whole summer working, but you're doing it to help your family and that is a pretty great thing. I want you to know that if you need anything, you just have to ask me for it, even if you need help at the shop, I may not know anything about cars, but you know that I'm a fast learner... -

\- Thank you dude - Smiled the blond boy - I really appreciate this, but I think we can handle it for now. But I'll keep that in mind -

\- I wish I could say the same - Said Kyle with a sigh - It feels unfair for me to go on a trip with my parents while you have to work all summer... But when I return, I'll also be there for you if you need me -

\- That goes for me too - Said Stan - I'll be back sooner so don't hesitate to ask me for anything you need -

\- Guys, I'm really grateful for this - Replied Kenny - You're all great friends and I want you to know that even if you're far away, or even if I'm working, you too can count on me for whatever you need -

\- Wow... All this feels so great - Said Eric - I mean, we've spent almost all of our lives hanging around each other but just now it's like we're finally here for one another... -

\- I get what you mean - Said Stan - We've always reacted to what was happening, but now that everything is a little calmer, we finally see that we're really best friends after all -

\- Like I said before... - Chuckled Kenny - The Four Musketeers... -

\- You're right about that - Chuckled Kyle - We are finally all for one and one for all... -

The four boys smiled at each other, realizing that the friendship they had built now, would last no matter what could happen in the future.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Drink one for me by Jason Aldean**


	26. Love is a Battlefield Volume 1 Ch 26

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Volume 1 Chapter 25**

**Summertime sadnessc  
**

June 20

Kyle asked his parents about spending that weekend at Eric's house and they gladly accepted this time, knowing that it was something important for him. That Saturday, the boy woke up feeling excited and happy about getting to have another weekend next to his boyfriend, after so long. Although, the sadness of knowing that this would be the last one before going away for a long time wasn't leaving him. Still, he decided not to be sad that day, because it was meant to be enjoyed at the fullest, and he didn't wanted to get Eric sad either. So trying to focus on the good aspects of the weekend, Kyle got up the bed and went to have breakfast with a smile, thinking about spending that night tightly cuddled to the chubby boy he loved so much.

Around 3 pm, Kyle started to get ready for the evening at his boyfriend's house. He took a shower and put on his best perfume, tried to comb his hair the best he could and finally got dressed with a very nice pair of dark gray formal pants, a light salmon buttoned shirt and a light gray jersey. Since the air was fairly warm, he decided not to wear his usual jacket. Besides, Kyle wanted to look really elegant for his boyfriend.

After getting all dressed up, Kyle left his house and walked to the corner where he was supposed to meet up with Stan. Just a couple of minutes later, Stan came by and the boys headed towards Eric's house.

\- Wow, you really dressed up this time - Said Stan.

\- Well, this might be the last time that I'll get to see Eric like this for a long time... - Replied Kyle - So I wanted to look as nicely as I could for him -

\- How are you feeling about all that? - Asked the black haired boy.

\- Like shit... - Sighed Kyle - I am happy and excited about the trip. I've always wanted to have a nice summer vacation like that. But leaving Eric behind, now that we're finally together and fine, after so many hardships... -

\- Yeah... I get what you're saying - Replied Stan - This moment you two are on, as a couple, it sure feels great. And having to be separated for so long right now... It mustn't be feeling fair... -

\- That's exactly how I feel - Said Kyle - It's so unfair that we have to spend our first summer as boyfriends apart from each other. But I want to take all that out of my head. I want to concentrate on this weekend now, and in being close to Eric once more. And above all, I don't want him to feel sad about what's coming next... - He looked at his friend - Please, help me with this... I know that now Eric is a lot more prone to feeling sad, and I want this weekend, if it's the last one we will spend before that whole month away, to be the best it can be for him -

\- Of course that I'll help with all I can - Replied Stan - You're both my friends and I want you to be happy. Even more knowing what's coming. So don't worry, I'm sure that we'll all try to make this weekend a really fun and happy one -

\- Thanks for that - Smiled Kyle.

\- Don't mention it dude - Replied Stan smiling too.

The boys finally arrived at their friend's house and rang the doorbell. After a minute, Eric opened the door and smiling to them said - Hey! Come on in -

Kyle and Stan got into the house and Eric closed the door behind them. - Hey dude, how are you doing? - Said Stan while taking off his jacket - I shouldn't have worn this... -

\- Hey Stan, I'm fine - Replied Eric - You're right about that, it's pretty hot today... - Then he looked at Kyle and with a smirk said - The air is not the only thing hot right now though... -

The red haired boy blushed and smiling said - Well, the same could be said about you then... - He glanced at his boyfriend, who was wearing a pair of light brown formal pants with a mustard buttoned shirt that went really well with his hair and eyes color - Hi sweetheart... – Kyle said getting close to the bigger boy and hugging him.

Eric hugged his boyfriend back and said - Hi honey... - And gave him a soft but long kiss on the lips while pulling the smaller boy closer.

Kyle returned the kiss while holding Eric tightly, and for a moment, both boys just forgot about the rest of the world and enjoyed the closeness, warmth and joy of such long awaited kiss. After a couple of minutes, they separated a little and smiled at each other. Then, Kyle looked at his side and saw that Stan wasn't there anymore. The couple looked towards the entrance to the living room and could see their friend standing there, smiling at them.

\- I'm really sorry about this Stan... - Said Kyle blushing - We didn't mean to leave you alone like that... -

\- Hey dude, don't worry about it - Replied Stan - It's great to see that you're enjoying yourselves and I don't feel left out. Besides, I bet that you have been in this situation before too... I know that Wendy and I often did the same and you always just stood there in silence when you were with us -

\- Well, you're right about that - Chuckled Kyle - But still, I don't want this to look like I don't care about my friends anymore... -

\- Dude, don't be a moron - Replied Stan - Nobody said anything about you not caring for us just because you have a boyfriend now. I don't feel that way and Kenny either. You showed a lot of times that you care about us, even having a boyfriend. But now, you have to give him some special attention too, and that's completely fine and normal. Don't feel like you're letting us out, really -

\- Thanks for that - Smiled the red haired boy - Guess I still have a lot to get used to with this, having a boyfriend, thing... -

\- You will do just fine sweetheart - Said Eric - You just gotta stop over thinking everything so much... -

\- I know... - Replied Kyle - And you're right, I should just enjoy things without worrying so much -

The three boys smiled at each other and Eric said - Wanna go to the living room while we wait for Kenny? -

\- Sure - Replied Stan.

\- Let's go - Said Kyle, gently letting go of his boyfriend's embrace, but grabbing his hand to walk like that to the next room.

They sat at the couch and started to talk for a while, until the doorbell rang and Eric went to answer it. After a couple of minutes, he came back with Kenny following him - Hey guys - Greeted the blond boy.

\- Hi Kenny - Smiled Kyle.

\- Late as always... - Chuckled Stan - Hey dude -

\- I got delayed by my little sister that wanted me to walk her to a friend's house before I left... - Replied Kenny.

\- That's sweet of you - Said the red haired boy.

\- Yeah... Well, that's what comes with having little siblings... - Replied Kenny - So, what are we doing today? -

\- Well, since you are the only one that's really gonna miss summer vacations, I thought that you should decide what to do... - Said Eric - I mean, we will all have the chance of doing a lot of things this summer, but you're gonna have to work your ass off through all of it, so this weekend we should do something you like -

Kenny stared at his friend for a couple of seconds, then a wide smile appeared on his face and said - Man... Thank you... I mean, this is really nice of you... - Then he looked at his other friends and asked - Do you agree with this? -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle with a smile - Eric is right, this weekend should be about what you want to do -

\- But don't get funny ideas - Added Stan with a smirk.

Kenny chuckled - Don't worry dude. I may be a pervert sometimes, but I won't take advantage of something like this. I mean, I really appreciate this guys -

\- So... What does our resident wise man/pervert want to do today? - Asked Eric with a grin.

The blond boy laughed a little and then said - Well, we have spent most of our free time together inside, playing games or watching T.V. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but I would like to go outside for a change... We used to spend so much time outside when we were little... -

\- And that usually got us into so much trouble - Said Stan chuckling - But you're right. We should see the sunlight a little while it's nice outside -

\- Anywhere in particular that you want to go to? - Asked Kyle.

\- I know a place not far from here that I like to go to sometimes - Answered Kenny - And don't worry, it's usually deserted, so you two will be free to squeeze one another all you want without fearing that anyone may see you - Added with a smirk.

\- You always make it sound so dirty... - Sighed Eric shaking his head a little but with a light smile.

\- I don't - Chuckled Kenny - I think it's great that you two spend so much time as close to each other as you can. That is something beautiful and you should enjoy it no matter how it could look or sound to others -

\- Again, you're right - Said Kyle getting up from the couch and going next to his boyfriend - I was afraid that you guys may be, I don't know... Disgusted maybe? Of me and Eric being together in front of you... But now I'm finally starting to see that it's something natural to do these kind of things and it's great being able to do it freely in front of my best friends -

\- We could never be disgusted by something like that dude - Said Stan - Love is never disgusting -

\- Yeah, in fact, I'm just a little disappointed that you don't show even more... - Said Kenny smirking.

\- The wise guy part left and the pervert took over again... - Chuckled Eric.

The boys laughed and Stan, getting up from the couch, said - Well guys, let's get going while we still have some hours of daylight -

\- I'll grab some snacks for all of us - Said Eric - I'll be right back - He left to the kitchen and a moment later, he returned with his backpack stuffed with a lot of snacks and drinks for everybody. The boys got themselves ready and then left the house to spend a nice and warm day outside.

\- So, where is this amazing place that you talked about? - Asked Eric.

\- Just a little away from my home - Answered Kenny - You'll see when we get there -

As they walked past Butters house Stan asked - Hey, do you think we should have invited Butters today? -

\- I had thought about it - Replied Eric - But then, I wanted to spend this weekend being close to Kyle, being that we won't have the chance to be like this in a long time... - He looked at his boyfriend and saw that Kyle was looking back at him with a certain sadness in his eyes. Eric smiled to him and continued - Don't worry honey, I've already assumed this time we will spend apart from each other and right now I just want to make the best of what time we have left together. So even if I do want Butters to start spending some time with all of us, I didn't wanted to spend the weekend worrying about being careful of what we do -

Kyle looked to the ground and sighed. Eric went closer to him and asked - What's the matter sweetie? -

The red haired boy looked at his boyfriend's eyes and said - Again, because of me we have to be restraining ourselves from being together in the open... And worse than that. I told Butters I wanted him to be part of our group, because I do see him as a friend, but now, he's not here because of my fears... -

Eric wrapped his arm around Kyle and said - Kyle, it's not your fault that things aren't as simple for us like they are for other people. You're not hiding because you're afraid, you are just being discreet with this whole thing. We can't be sure about how your family is going to react to us being together, and I think that is something really important here, because if things were to be wrong, it could be a disaster. I get that you feel like this. I too sometimes want to just kiss you in the school hallway or in the middle of the street, but I prefer to play this safe for now, knowing that in the future we will be freer about it. I don't want you to have problems with your parents because of what we have together, and even less to take the risk of losing you for being more open about our relationship. I told you many times before and I'll repeat it again, you are not a coward. You're just being smart about this -

\- How come you're always right now? - Chuckled Kyle - That used to be my job... - He sighed - Thanks for being so patient about my ramblings honey. I would love to be more open about us, but it's true that I have to be sure about how things could go at home with all of this -

\- We just gotta take a little more time with this - Said Eric. Kyle nodded and they continued walking.

After a fifteen minutes' walk, the boys started to approach a large and abandoned looking complex, filled with rusty metal buildings and fences. Kenny looked at his friends with a smile and said - Well, what do you think? -

\- This is the place? - Asked Stan - The old train station? -

\- Yup - Answered Kenny - This place is great. It has great views and the best of all is that a lot of people are scared of it because they say it's haunted... But I used to come here a lot when I needed some time alone, especially when I just came back from hell... - He lowered his voice and just stared at the fences.

\- Well, this place looks cool indeed - Said Eric with a grin - I bet it even looks cooler at night... -

\- But guys... This place isn't actually haunted right? - Asked Kyle with concern in his voice.

\- Of course not - Chuckled Kenny - Or at least I never saw anything weird the times I've been in here -

\- Sweetheart, are you scared? - Asked Eric worried - We could go somewhere else... -

\- No, I'm fine - Replied the red haired boy - Thanks honey but this place doesn't looks so bad... It's just that we have dealt so many times with these kind of things, that every time someone says a place is haunted I can't help to believe it... - He sighed - But I'm fine. Let's go inside -

Eric stared at his boyfriend for a moment, still a little worried but said - Alright Kenny, how do we get in? -

\- There's an opening around here - Replied the blond boy starting to walk towards one of the sides of the complex - I discovered it a few years ago, and is the way I used every time to get in -

\- Why didn't you told us about this place before? - Asked Stan.

Kenny shrugged - I don't know really... Guess I wanted to have my own private place to be quiet for a while... Sorry guys, we could have had a lot of fun in here before too... -

\- Maybe it's better that you never told us - Said Eric - I would have probably wanted to exploit this place by charging an entrance fee for the guys at school or something... I had the tendency of ruining every neat place that we discovered... -

\- Maybe you're right - Replied Kenny - But now is not the time to talk about the past. We're here to have fun now right? -

The chubby boy nodded and they all followed Kenny towards a part of the fence that was almost completely covered with vines. The blond boy grabbed a part of the vines and moving it to the side, revealed a big hole in the fence that was enough for all of them to get inside without any trouble. The boys got past the fence and Kenny, being the last one, covered the hole again with the vines.

\- Follow me - Said the blond boy smiling. He started to walk towards one of the buildings and opened a big and heavy door that, surprisingly, could still be opened easily. They all got inside of what looked like the ruins of an old workshop. Kenny closed the door and for a moment, the boys were completely in the dark, until their eyes got used to the weak light that entered the building trough some broken windows near the roof.

\- I think this is where they used to repair the train engines - Said Kenny - See the rails that go through the center of the room? - He pointed down to the floor, where indeed, a couple of rusty rail lines could be barely seen, hidden under a mattress of grass.

\- Come with me - Said the blond boy excited - I'll show you a pretty neat place - He started to walk towards the other side of the huge room and standing at the bottom of a very tall, metal stair, said - Don't worry about the stairs, they're safe - He started to climb the stairs and with every step, the whole structure shook a little with a loud clattering sound that echoed through the whole building.

Eric looked at the stairs a little worried and said - Dude, are you sure this is safe? I mean, maybe it can support you, but will it do the same with me? I weight almost twice as you... -

\- Don't worry - Repeated Kenny - I've been to this place a lot of times and this stair looks weak but it can still support a lot of weight -

\- I just hope that it can support all of us together... - Said Kyle feeling completely opposite of the confidence his friend was showing.

The boys started to climb the stairs, hesitantly at first, but then, they realized that Kenny was right. The stair looked pretty weak, but once they were climbing it, it felt really solid and as Stan pointed out, it was part of the building, and not just attached to the wall, so that gave it a little more stability.

Once they reached the end of the stair, the boys found themselves in what must have been a big office that overlooked the whole room below them.

\- This room must have belonged to the foreman - Said Kenny - It has a great view, come closer - He was standing near the outer wall of the office, facing outside the building and into the rest of the complex. There were two big windows there, that now were dusty and stained, but in the past, they must have been a great way for light to enter the office. Kenny walked to the side wall, and grabbing a big chalkboard that was leaning against it, said - Wait till you see this... - He pulled the chalkboard from the wall and a bright flash almost blinded the other boys as a huge hole in the wall was revealed, letting the sunlight to directly enter into the dark office.

The hole was big enough for at least two of them to pass through it walking comfortably, and the floor of the office ended abruptly at it, giving a sensation of a big precipice. Standing next to the hole, with a big smile, Kenny said - Come closer -

The boys walked towards their friend and looked through the hole, now that their eyes had become used to the light, they could see that through the hole, a big part of the town could be seen, and even a good chunk of the mountains that surrounded it too.

\- This is beautiful - Said Kyle.

\- Yup - Replied Kenny - I loved to come and just sit here, watching the town from afar... -

\- Um... Kyle... Could you step back a bit? - Asked Eric with concern clearly showing in his words.

The red haired boy turned around and said - Why? This looks so great, why don't you come closer? -

\- No thanks... - Replied Eric - I'm fine here... But please... Could you step a little farther from the edge? -

Kyle walked towards his boyfriend and asked - What's the matter honey? Are you afraid of heights? -

Eric blushed and looked away - A little... But mostly I got worried about you being so close to the edge... -

The red haired boy hugged Eric and said - I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't want to worry you, but it's alright, I know how to handle myself around heights, and I'm always careful. But I won't go near there again if it makes you feel better -

\- Thanks... - Replied the bigger boy quietly and hugging Kyle back - I'm sorry for spoiling that for you, but I just don't want anything bad happening to you... -

\- You don't have to apologize for this - Said Kyle - It's really sweet of you to be caring about me. I love you -

Eric smiled to his boyfriend and pulling him closer said - I love you too - Then he kissed Kyle softly on the lips. Kyle kissed him back and they remained embraced for a moment.

\- Guys, we could go somewhere else - Said Kenny - I just thought that it could be a nice place to spend a quiet time... -

\- It's fine, really - Replied Eric looking at his friend - It is a really good place and the view is great indeed. Don't worry about me, I'll just stay away from the edge -

\- Alright then - Said Stan - We'll take a break here - The boys sat down in the ground, which was pretty clean despite being inside an abandoned building.

After taking out everything that Eric had brought in his backpack, the four boys started to talk, eat and just enjoy the warm afternoon and the great view of the town bellow them.

\- So Eric, what do you have planned to do during this summer? - Asked Kenny after a brief moment of silence.

\- Nothing really - Replied the chubby boy - Guess I'll just spend the day at my house, playing or watching T.V. -

\- Dude, even if we're not here, you should find something else to do - Said Stan - Being at your house all day alone is not going to do you well -

\- I know, but I don't know what else to do... - Replied Eric sighing - I had wanted to do some other things, but I just don't feel like doing them alone... -

\- I'm sorry for leaving you sweetheart - Said Kyle looking down - I'm thinking that maybe I should ask my parents to stay here... -

\- You're not gonna do that - Replied Eric with a firm tone - You're gonna go on the trip with your family and you will have lots of fun - The chubby boy wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and continued - Honey, we already talked about this, I am hurt by knowing that I'll spend a whole month without you, but this is not the end of the world. In a month, you will come back and we will still have a couple more weeks to be together before school starts again. I really want you to enjoy this trip you're having. I will miss you, like crazy, but this is a great experience that you have to live and I'm happy that you have the chance to do it. I'll be fine, really -

Kyle looked up to his boyfriend's eyes and saw that the chubby boy was smiling at him. He tried to smile too and said - It still feels unfair... But I get it. I know that I should do this trip now, and I know that it will be just for a month and then we will be together again - Kyle sighed - I was trying to be strong, to not show anything because I didn't wanted you to be sad, but maybe it's just because I don't want to face the truth that I won't be able to see your smile or to feel your arms around me for a long time... - His voice cracked a little - I've never felt the need to be close to someone so strongly as I am now - The red haired boy took a deep breath and a little more calmed said - But I will be strong, I will be positive about this and I will try to enjoy the trip as much as I can. I will miss you too so much Eric... -

The bigger boy lowered his head a little and getting closer to Kyle, he gently kissed him on the lips and then said - I love you my precious little guy -

Kyle returned the kiss and said softly - I love you too my gorgeous big boy... - They remained embraced for a while, Kyle's head resting on Eric's chest and both of them looking outside to the blue sky and the green mountains that still had their white snowy tops resisting to go away even during the summer.

\- Hey, even if I'm working during the day, I could someday hang out with you after the shop closes... - Said Kenny.

\- Thanks dude - Smiled Eric - But you will be tired after a whole day at work and I don't want to disturb your rest. Don't worry about me so much, I'll find something to do -

After a couple more hours where the boys just talked and enjoyed the quiet time, the sun had already began to set and Kyle said - As much as I would love to see the sunset from up here, I don't want to be here when night falls... -

Eric chuckled a little - Worried about the ghosts? -

\- More like worried about some weird guy showing up and trying to mug us... - Replied Kyle with a frown.

\- Okay, okay... - Said Eric - You're right about that -

\- We should get going then - Said Kenny getting up - We still have to think what we're gonna do about dinner -

\- I already have that covered - Replied Eric - Our last weekend night together can't have a cheap takeaway dinner -

\- Then let's go - Smiled Kyle getting up too.

The boys packed their things and exited the office. The big room below them was quickly getting darker as they climbed down the stairs and when they exited the rusted building, the sun was only just a tiny brightness, falling down behind the mountains. They headed back to Eric's house, feeling that they should repeat that kind of moments more often.

After a quick walk, the boys finally got into Eric's house and welcomed the fresh interior. Summers at South Park weren't as warm as in other places, but the boys, being used to live in the cold and merciless mountain weather, didn't responded too well to a few extra degrees of temperature.

\- What do you want to do until we go to dinner? - Asked Stan looking at Kenny.

\- We've had our "nature" time already - Replied the blond boy - So I suggest we get back to our video games for a while. I want to have my last and crushing victory over all of you until we can get together again -

\- Keep talking like that and it will only make your downfall so much painful... - Said Eric.

\- First show me that you can really beat me - Smirked Kenny.

\- Gladly - Replied Eric with a grin - Come on guys, we can't let this asshole keep defeating us - The four boys laughed and went to the living room to get ready for an intense video game session.

They sat in front of the T.V. and Eric asked - Honey, do you want us to play like the last time? -

\- You mean cuddling? - Asked back Kyle. The chubby boy nodded with a smile and Kyle smiled - Of course - Eric then reclined on the couch's arm and Kyle did the same over his boyfriend's big belly, resting his head on the boy's chest.

\- We're ready now... - Said Eric. Stan and Kenny chuckled a little and the black haired boy started the game.

They decided to play a NFS tournament which pitted them against each other. Even if from time to time, Eric lost his concentration a little, due to thinking about the next month, he still enjoyed the game, and having Kyle resting over him like that was surely something that kept the sad thoughts at bay. Even if he was displaying so much confidence about spending the summer away from his boyfriend, the husky boy was deeply sad about it. He was just starting to get used to being so close to Kyle, and to having the smaller boy sleeping with him so many nights, and now, he would have to go back to spending the nights alone, knowing that the love of his life would be thousands of miles away. But he didn't wanted Kyle to feel bad about it, he decided to be strong for him, so the boy could enjoy his vacations. Eric chuckled a little to himself, even if the other guys had been telling him many times how much he had changed, and he was noticing it too, the thought of how far he could go to ensure Kyle's happiness was still surprising him.

During a pause in the game between two races, Kyle looked up and saw Eric with a big smile on his lips and a daydreaming look on his eyes. He smiled and asked softly - What are you thinking about sweetheart? -

Eric gazed down into his boyfriend's beautiful emerald eyes and said - I was thinking about how much I love you... -

The red haired boy smiled wider and said - You're so sweet... I love you too... - Eric's smile widened too and leaned down to kiss Kyle's head. Then, the next race started and the boys got their attention back to the game, but with a big smile on their faces and a great warmth in their hearts.

After a couple of hours playing, the boys decided to take a break. The tournament had been won by Kenny, something that didn't surprised anyone, but Eric had come in a very close second place.

As the blond boy was celebrating his victory, Kyle looked at his boyfriend and whispered - Did you let him win? - Eric just smiled and shrugged a little. The red haired boy smiled too and turned around a little to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

It was already past 8 pm and the boys were starting to feel hungry. Eric said that he would go to the kitchen to make the final arrangements for the dinner, but the other boys wanted to come along, after all, that weekend was meant to be spent together, so they all went to the kitchen and helped Eric with whatever was needed.

After the boys had prepared the dinner table, Eric came out of the kitchen with the food and started to serve it on their plates.

\- This looks really good - Said Stan - What is it? -

\- Well, today I hadn't so much time to prepare dinner because I overslept a little... - Replied Eric - But I wanted to do something nice anyway, so I made a grilled chicken salad with a gazpacho dressing. I hope you like it. It's not something that we're used to eat, but I made it one time already and I was really good... -

\- Is it me or are you getting more and more into the high class cuisine? - Asked Kyle chuckling a little - I mean, you're starting to talk like those chefs on the T.V. -

Eric blushed a little - Maybe... It's just that, when you come to dinner, I always want to make something special. I still love the simple meals that we're used to eat, but I feel that I have to do something more when it's for you... -

Kyle smiled warmly to his boyfriend and said - That's so sweet... But you don't have to make fancy dinners every time I come here. You could do something pretty simple and I would enjoy it the same, because everything you cook is always delicious and because you did it with love -

\- Maybe you're right - Replied Eric blushing - But I will always want to do my best for you - He sat next to Kyle and the red haired boy got closer to him and kissed him softly. Eric kissed his boyfriend back and then they just smiled at each other.

The boys started to eat and, as Kyle had thought, the food was excellent. They talked some more and really enjoyed that moment. When the dinner ended, Kenny insisted on doing the dishes again and Stan offered to help too. Eric and Kyle went back to the living room to pick a movie so they all could watch it.

\- We should probably pick something fast before we get distracted again like the last time - Said Eric with a smirk.

\- Then let me handle it - Chuckled Kyle. Eric gave him the remote and the boy started to surf trough the movies that were available on the list.

Even if he wasn't a big fan of horror movies, he found one that looked interesting and asked Eric what he thought about it. The chubby boy read the description and then looked at his boyfriend - Are you sure honey? It does looks pretty scary... -

\- It also looks interesting - Replied Kyle - You know how I like a good story, and the reviews say that it is really well written... - Then he smiled and got closer to Eric - Besides, I have you here with me, so I feel safe -

Eric smiled too and hugged the smaller boy - I will protect you -

Kyle hugged him back and said - I know. I love you -

\- I love you too honey - Replied Eric, softly kissing his boyfriend's lips. Just then, Stan came into the living room and said - I hope that you picked a movie this time... -

Kyle turned around and chuckled - Don't worry, we already did. Besides, we were just cuddling a little -

\- I know - Replied Stan chuckling too. He sat on the other side of the couch and then Kenny got into the living room.

He sat in the small couch and said - Alright, what are we watching tonight? Something scary I presume? -

\- Nailed it - Replied Eric - Kyle picked it -

\- Wow, someone's feeling braver lately - Said Kenny with a grin.

\- I don't know about feeling braver - Replied Kyle - But I do feel safer now - He scooted even closer to Eric.

The chubby boy kissed his cheek and said - You are braver too. Don't underestimate yourself -

\- Maybe, but it's because I feel so happy beside you... - Replied Kyle and gave Eric a quick kiss on his lips.  
Eric returned the kiss and smiling, got himself in the position that was already becoming a habit when they watched movies together. Kyle laid over him and started the movie.

The film proved to be really scary, and a couple of times, Kyle had jumped a little, really terrified, but immediately felt better when the big and strong arms of his boyfriend held him tight, and every time that he was feeling uneasy, Eric would caress his chest softly and gave him light kisses on the top of his head, almost like if the bigger boy could sense whenever Kyle needed the comforting gestures.

Scary parts aside, the movie had been indeed well written and Kyle enjoyed it a lot, and he wasn't the only one, the other boys really liked it too and when it ended, they spent a while talking about it.

During a brief moment of silence, Eric leaned forward a little and asked softly - Are you alright sweetie? -

\- Sure - Answered Kyle - The movie was great and, even if it did scared me sometimes, I felt really safe with you holding me -

\- I'm really happy to hear that - Replied Eric smiling - I'm happy that you feel this way with me because I also feel really safe with you near me. It's like, I don't care what may happen I know that together we will be safe... -

\- I feel exactly the same - Said Kyle - I feel that together we can overcome anything... We've already beaten the odds together so many times when we were enemies. And now that we are so close to each other, I'm sure that we can do so much more -

Eric held the smaller boy tighter and kissed the top of his head, then said with a smile - I love you -

\- I love you too - Replied Kyle smiling wide too.

\- We still have some time guys - Said Kenny - Want to play a little more? -

\- Sounds good to me - Replied Stan.

\- I'm good to go - Said Eric.

\- Me too - Added Kyle.

\- Wanna go for a team play this time? - Asked Kenny.

\- Same as the last time? - Asked Stan.

\- Maybe we should change this time... - Answered the blond boy - Kyle, would you mind playing with me for a while? -

\- Not at all - Replied Kyle.

\- You don't have a problem with that right Eric? - Asked Kenny.

\- Of course not dude. Kyle is my boyfriend, not my pet or something - Answered the chubby boy - We're all friends here. Why would I be mad? -

\- I don't know... - Replied Kenny - Some people don't like that... -

\- Well, I'm not like that - Said Eric - I love Kyle, but that doesn't mean I need to have his attention focused on me all the time. I want him to do what he likes. He's not my property... -

\- The same goes for you honey - Said Kyle looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes - Don't hesitate to do something just because I don't want to do it or if I can't at the moment -

\- I know sweetheart - Replied the husky boy, softly kissing Kyle's head.

So, after that, the boys started to play a match of the latest COD, this time, with the team of Kenny and Kyle against Eric and Stan. Like the last time, the matches were pretty tough and at the end, Kenny and Kyle's team won by just one point of difference.

\- Man, I'm tired of losing to you - Said Stan looking at Kenny.

\- What can I say, it's a natural talent - Replied Kenny with a grin - But this time, I couldn't have made it without you Kyle. You got really good at this game -

\- You think so? - Asked Kyle.

\- Of course - Answered the blond boy - Although you and Eric both need to learn to shoot at each other too... - He chuckled - Just because you're boyfriends it doesn't mean that you can't be on opposite sides in a video game... -

\- Kenny's right - Added Stan - You used to ignore everyone else and just go at each other's throats whenever we played these kind of games -

\- I guess we found a new way to be at each other's throats now... - Replied Eric with a smirk and winking an eye to Kyle.

The red haired boy blushed and said - Well, you both have a point. It's just that it felt strange having to shoot at Eric... I mean, maybe I'm just being too sentimental, but I didn't wanted to hurt him... -

\- Don't worry - Said Eric - You weren't the only one. I didn't wanted to shoot you either. After all these years playing against each other, now it just felt really strange to have you on the opposite side again... -

\- Guys, we get that you love each other, but this was just a game - Said Stan.

\- Sorry guys - Said Kenny - If I had knew that this was going to be so hard for you I wouldn't have pitted you against one another... -

\- Don't worry Kenny - Replied Kyle - Maybe it's because we just started and, I at least, feel like I don't want to be apart from Eric, even if it's just in a game... -

\- It's not just you honey - Said Eric - I too feel that, after all that time going against you, I just want to be close to you all the time now -

\- You're so sweet, my beautiful teddy bear... - Said Kyle turning around and kissing Eric on the cheek.

The chubby boy blushed hard and said - You're the sweetest and most beautiful little guy there is... - He pulled Kyle closer to him and kissed his lips gently. They instantly fused in a tender but deep kiss that filled them with joy and made their hearts to beat faster with every movement they made.

After a couple of minutes making out, they finally got apart, panting a little and heard Kenny saying - Where is my camera when I need it... -

Blushing hard, Eric chuckled - Dude, I thought that you were going to lay down the stalking thing... -

\- I'm just recognizing a good scene when I see it... - Chuckled Kenny.

\- Yeah, yeah... - Replied Eric rolling his eyes - We'll see how much you like it when someone else starts to stare at you every time you and your partner are making out... -

\- That won't happen - Said Kenny.

\- Just wait and see - Chuckled Kyle.

\- I don't think so... I'm not as hot as you two... - Replied the blond boy looking away.

Eric looked at him with a light frown and asked - Why are you saying that? -

\- I don't know... - Answered Kenny - I don't feel particularly good looking... That's all. I don't think anybody will want to watch me like that... -

\- Kenny, what's happening to you? - Asked Eric visibly concerned - You never talked like that before... I thought that you were really comfortable with your looks... -

\- And you can't say that nobody wants you - Added Kyle - What about all those people you've been with? -

\- Don't listen to me guys, I'm just being an idiot... - Said Kenny - Maybe it's because I haven't done anything of the sorts in a while... -

\- Dude... This is because of Butters? - Asked Stan quietly.

\- What about him? - Answered the blond boy looking away again.

\- Kenny, don't play fool with me. I know that you wanted something to happen with him on Kyle's birthday - Replied Stan - I saw you two talking on the dance floor and how he blushed a lot when you told him something in his ear... And then he just said something to you and smiled nervously before leaving... You looked pretty bad after that... I didn't wanted to say anything about it because I thought you were hurt by that... -

Kenny was looking uncomfortable and after a couple of seconds, he sighed - Yeah, okay. You got me with this... Congratulations... - He looked to the floor, clearly trying to control himself and then said - Yes, I wanted something with him that night. And yes, he rejected me... I don't know why but it hurt... More than I would had imagined... -

\- I'm sorry to hear that Kenny - Said Kyle quietly - At least do you know why he rejected you? -

The blond boy shook his head - He just thanked me and then said he couldn't do it... -

\- Maybe he was feeling nervous or overwhelmed by the crowd... - Said Stan.

\- I don't think it was just that - Replied Kenny - He's been avoiding me since that day -

The boys remained in silence for a moment and then Eric asked - Do you feel something for him? Or do you just like him? -

Kenny sighed again - I don't know... I thought I just liked him. He is cute but I don't know if I would want to be with him like you guys are with each other... But that night, and his constant running away from me... I don't know... -

Kyle let go of his boyfriend, and standing up from the couch, he went next to Kenny and gently caressed his back - Don't feel bad about this. These things happen and I'm sure he didn't meant to hurt you -

\- And just because of this, you don't have to feel bad about yourself either - Said Eric - You are a good looking guy and there's plenty of people that would be glad to be with you -

\- Thanks for this guys - Said Kenny with a light smile - I do feel a little better, but still, I will lay low for a while... -

\- That's good - Said Stan - You should take a time for yourself -

\- I'll do - Replied Kenny - Well, enough about this. I'm feeling a little tired... -

\- You're right - Said Stan - It's pretty late already -

\- I'm a little tired too - Said Kyle - What about you honey? -

\- I could use some rest - Replied Eric getting up from the couch - Let's go upstairs -

The four boys headed upstairs and after taking a turn at the bathroom, they got into Eric's room. Like the last time, he had prepared the mattresses for Kenny and Stan to sleep on. They all got into their pajamas and after they got into bed, Eric turned off the lights and the boys said their good-nights to each other.

Going under the covers, the chubby boy put his arm around Kyle, who was facing him, and pulled him closer. The moonlight was landing directly on Eric's face and Kyle thought that he looked beautiful like that. Then, he remembered about his trip and with a little sadness asked - Sweetheart, are you feeling okay about me leaving? Please, be honest... -

The husky boy stared at his boyfriend and then sighed - Well, I'm obviously still a little hurt by that. I mean, I'm really going to miss you. Even before we became friends, every time you went away for a long time I missed you so much... But I really want you to enjoy this trip. I mean it Kyle, I don't want you to feel sad about me. After all, missing each other is not always a bad thing right? It means that we love each other and it will be great when we get together again... -

\- You're right about that - Sighed Kyle - I just wish things could be different... But you're right, I will try to enjoy as much as I can and yes, I will miss you too so much... But I know that we will make our own trip together someday and it will be wonderful -

\- That's the spirit - Smiled Eric, he gently caressed Kyle's cheek - I love you my sweet little guy... -

\- I love you too my gorgeous big guy... - Smiled Kyle, and got closer to the chubby boy, gently kissing his boyfriend's soft and warm lips.

They started making out again, slowly at first, but it quickly escalated into a passionate and heated kiss. Eric started to alternate between Kyle's lips and neck, kissing both softly but with passion, while the red haired boy caressed his boyfriend's body intensely. Once more, they started to feel the heat inside them rising, but this time, they were pretty conscious about the presence of their friends in the room, so Kyle, when he started to feel like losing control, stopped and separated a little from the bigger boy, panting heavily but with a huge smile on his face.

\- The guys can't see us but they can still hear us honey... - Said the red haired boy.

Eric chuckled a little - I know... It's just that I would love to keep going... It was great -

\- I too would love to keep going sweetheart - Replied Kyle - But not tonight... -

\- Will you spend the night with me when you return? - Asked Eric - I mean, both of us alone... -

\- As soon as I return - Smiled Kyle.

The chubby boy gave him a big and warm smile and said - I'll be waiting anxiously for that -

\- Me too... - Said Kyle - We should get some sleep now... -

Eric nodded and the red haired boy gave him a quick peck on the lips and then he scooted closer to the bigger boy and rested his head next to his boyfriend's chest.

\- Aren't you going to turn around like always? - Asked Eric.

\- I wanted to try something else tonight - Answered Kyle - Are you uncomfortable like this? -

\- Not at all - Replied Eric - This feels great - He caressed the smaller boy's back and said - Good night and sweet dreams my precious little guy -

\- Good night and sweet dreams to you too my beautiful big guy - Said Kyle.

The boys closed their eyes and remained embraced like that, feeling the peace and comfort that they gave to each other until they started to drift into sleep.

June 21

Kyle woke up and started to move a little, feeling like if he were inside a steam room. Still with his eyes closed, he turned around and welcomed the fresh air caressing his face. The green eyed boy could hear the soft grunts of the bigger boy beside him as he turned around. Eric was still holding him tightly and Kyle decided to stay like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's body pressed against his.

Kyle's movements were noticed by Eric though, and so the chubby boy started to wake up too. Letting out a quiet moan, he caressed the smaller boy's chest and then asked softly - Something happened sweetie? -

\- I just woke up and was feeling a little too warm like that... - Answered Kyle - Sorry to have woken you -

\- Don't worry, it's morning already anyways - Replied Eric.

Kyle opened his eyes and could see the sunlight filling the room. It seemed to be pretty early though, because the light wasn't hitting their bed directly like the other times he had woken up in there.

\- I thought you were comfortable sleeping like that - Said Eric.

\- I was when I got asleep - Replied the red haired boy - But it seems that it's not something to do during summer... - He chuckled a little - You're pretty warm, you know? -

The husky boy blushed and then chuckled - Then we won't need so many covers during the winter right? -

\- I don't know about winter - Replied Kyle - But it feels a little like an oven inside here... -

\- Want me to take off some of the covers? - Asked Eric. Kyle nodded and so the bigger boy raised himself a little and pushing the big blanket off, he let themselves covered only with a thin one and the bed sheets - Feel better now? -

\- Yup - Said Kyle - Thanks honey -

\- Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable - Said Eric quietly.

\- Don't apologize Eric. It's okay - Replied the red haired boy - It's just that the days are getting warmer and like I said, you do radiate a lot of heat. But don't feel bad about it. I love that, really. And it feels great to sleep with you. But I think we should let that position for the winter... -

\- I love to sleep with you too sweetie - Said Eric - But if you feel like that, tell me about it sooner. I don't want you to be uncomfortable -

\- I will - Replied Kyle - Do you want us to get up? -

\- I would prefer to stay a little more in bed - Said the chubby boy - If you want of course -

\- I do - Replied Kyle smiling, and scooted closer to his boyfriend.

The two boys remained cuddling like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness to one another. After half an hour, they heard Stan saying quietly - Guys, are you awake? -

\- Yeah... - Replied Eric - Good morning dude -

\- Good morning Stan - Added Kyle -

\- Good morning - Said Stan - Slept well? -

\- Wonderfully - Replied the red haired boy - You? -

\- I slept great too - Said Stan.

\- My night was fine too - They heard Kenny saying - Even if nobody asked me... -

\- Nobody asked you because you always sleep like a log even after all the others have already woke up - Chuckled Eric.

\- I woke up pretty early now, didn't I? - Replied Kenny yawning.

\- We should give you an award for that - Laughed Stan - Today, you get an extra toast for breakfast -

\- Hey, those kind of prizes are meant for me - Said Eric.

\- Don't worry, I'll share it with you if you teach me how to cook so well - Replied the blond boy.

\- That sounds fair... - Said Eric cupping his chin on his hand - But my kitchen secrets are worth much more than that... -

\- Don't worry Kenny - Said Kyle - I'll teach you some tricks that I learned from Eric later -

\- Hey! Don't take advantage of your situation like that! - Protested the chubby boy - I'll have to teach you a lesson... -

Eric started to tickle his boyfriend, which made the smaller boy to start squirming until he finally said panting and between laughs - Stop! Please... I won't say anything... -

The chubby boy laughed and stopped tickling Kyle, then he kissed the boy's cheek and said - I was just joking sweetie. I don't have such secrets anyways... -

\- But you do have a natural talent - Replied Kyle. Eric blushed a little and smiled to him.

\- Okay guys, all this talk about food is getting me hungry... - Said Kenny - Could we go to have some breakfast already? -

\- That would be nice - Said Stan.

\- Sure - Said Kyle.

Eric nodded and they all got up and dressed. Then, they went to the kitchen and Eric started to make breakfast for all of them, while the other boys prepared the table. Quickly, they got everything set and the four boys sat at the table to enjoy a nice breakfast.

After they finished, Kenny suggested to play some more, so they all went to the living room and spent the rest of the morning playing video games and having a great time.

Just a little past midday, Stan said he had to go back to his house since his parents were going out and wanted him to be back before they left. Kenny also said that he should go, his father would be probably needing his help already. So both boys said their goodbyes and left Eric's house.

Kyle knew that, even if they really had to do those things, the real reason why his friends had left had been so he and Eric could have a quiet moment for their own, since that was the last weekend they would spend together before his trip. The red haired boy thanked them deeply for that and asked Eric to spend what was left of the weekend just cuddling in the couch. Eric of course agreed with that, he was needing to spend as much time as he could, being close to his boyfriend before that long time of separation that they would soon have to face.

Almost an hour went by since their friends left, and neither of the boys uttered a word. They were both feeling great being so close to each other, but the fact that they would have to wait so long to be like that again felt like a heavy rock that crushed their hearts and so they knew that if any of them said something, they would surely feel it worse. Still, Eric didn't wanted their last weekend to be spent with an aura of pain around it, so he said - Kyle, I know that we're both feeling sad about this summer, but I want this moment we have now, to be a happy one. I want to see your sweet smile and keep that image with me until you come back... - He sighed - Let's not be sad now okay? -

Kyle, who had been snuggled against his boyfriend, with his face over the bigger boy's chest, raised himself a little and looked at Eric's beautiful hazel eyes - I know sweetheart. I too want this moment to be a happy one, and to spend these weeks away remembering your beautiful smile... I guess it's easy to say these things but when it comes to face something like this, it's really hard to keep a happy face... - He sighed too and then, a light smile appeared on his lips - But the thought of coming back and spending, at least, a couple more weeks of freedom with you is what keeps me up -

\- Besides, even when the summer ends, we will still be together right? - Said Eric smiling a little too - I mean, we have a lot ahead of us... -

\- Of course - Replied Kyle. Then, he smiled wide and said - I want to spend my life with you... -

Eric's smile grew bigger too and hugged his boyfriend's tightly - I want to spend my life with you too... -

Kyle hugged the bigger boy tightly too and said softly - I love you Eric -

Eric eased the embrace and gazing into his boyfriend's eyes with a warm and loving look said - I love you too Kyle... - He slowly got closer to the red haired boy and gently kissed his lips. Kyle returned the kiss softly and soon they fused together into a deep kiss, filled with love.

They started to make out more passionately then, this time, Kyle gently pushed the bigger boy to lay on the couch and he climbed on top of him, kissing his boyfriend softly but showing all the love and desire he felt for him. Eric responded by holding Kyle tightly and caressing his body passionately, while kissing him back with equal want and pure love.

The boys never knew how long that make out session had lasted, and frankly, they didn't cared, for at the end, they just laid on the couch, breathing heavily but with a huge smile on their faces and their hearts beating really fast, but also filled with joy and love for each other.

Finally, after a long quiet moment, Kyle said - I will write to you every day if I can... And I'll send you some photos too... -

\- That would make me really happy - Replied Eric - I will do the same sweetie -

Kyle opened his eyes and looked through the window, the sun had clearly moved and he knew that it was time for him to go back to his house. He sighed disappointed and said - Honey, I should get back home... My mother asked me to not get back late because she wants to start planning our trip with a lot of time ahead... -

Eric sighed too but gave his boyfriend a smile and said - It's okay my love. Will I see you again during this week? At least a couple more times... -

\- I want that too of course - Replied Kyle - My parents said that there's a lot to do before the trip, but I'll try to make some time to at least talk with you before I leave -

\- Would you mind if I go to say goodbye to you at the airport? - Asked Eric.

\- I would love that - Smiled Kyle, and kissed him on the cheek - But now I gotta go... -

\- I know sweetie - Replied the chubby boy.

Kyle started to get up and then Eric did the same. They shared a quick peck on the lips and then the red haired boy grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.

\- This weekend was great - Said Kyle smiling.

\- It was... - Replied Eric. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and said - I love you my sweet little guy -

\- I love you too my beautiful teddy bear - Replied Kyle, and kissed softly Eric's lips - I'll call you during the week okay? -

Eric nodded and returned the kiss. They stayed embraced for a while, until the bigger boy said - Now get going, or I could change my mind and keep you in here all for myself... -

\- And that would be a bad thing because?... - Chuckled Kyle with a light smirk on his lips.

Eric chuckled too and kissed Kyle one more time - Take care sweetie -

\- You too honey - Replied Kyle.

They gently parted the embrace and Eric opened the door for Kyle to get out. The red haired boy walked to the sidewalk and turned around to waive at his boyfriend, who waived back with a smile. Kyle started to walk away and Eric followed him with his eyes until he lost sight of him. Then, he closed the door and with a sigh, went to the couch, thinking that even if the thought of Kyle going away really hurt, the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together was surely something that sadness couldn't take away.

June 29

The day that both Kyle and Eric dreaded finally came. They had only two chances to see each other during that week after their weekend together. Once, Kyle asked Eric to accompany him to buy some things downtown that he needed for the trip. They spent some time walking around and even got to share an ice cream while sitting on a bench in the main street. That had been a magical moment for both of them and even if it was really short, they made sure to enjoy it to the fullest.

The other time had been at Kyle's house, an afternoon when his parents went away to make some last minute arrangements with the travel company, so Kyle was left alone with Ike. The red haired boy called Eric to spend those couple of hours in his room, lying down on his bed, kissing and cuddling. Although, Kyle's parents returned early and their quiet moment was interrupted and Eric had to return to his house way before what he had intended.

Despite that, both boys weren't as sad as they had thought they would be. Yes, they were hurt by having to spend so long apart from each other, but they also were thinking about getting to spend so much more time together after Kyle's trip, and that made their hearts look forward with hope instead of grief.

Now Kyle was standing at the airport after the check in process, nervous about his friends not being present. He still had half an hour before he would get in the plane, but he thought that was a very short time to say goodbye to them.

Finally, he saw Eric and Stan coming over to the waiting area. The chubby boy was almost running and desperately looking in every direction, trying to find his boyfriend among the multitude. He finally saw him and a huge smile appeared on his face as he started to actually run towards him. Stan, even being used to run due to his football practices, still had a little trouble keeping the pace with his friend.

Kyle couldn't help but to smile at the scene and got a little away from his parents to talk with his friends. When Eric finally got to where he was standing, he said - You didn't have to run... There's still some time left... -

\- Every... Second... Counts... - Replied Eric trying to catch his breath.

The red haired boy felt his heart warming and he wanted to hug the bigger boy so much that it hurt. He decided to let his boyfriend to recover and just stood there, smiling at him.

Stan also joined them and said - Dude, I didn't knew you could run like this. You should consider getting into the football team again... -

\- No thanks... - Replied Eric, finally able to speak more calmly - Me and sports haven't gotten along for a long time now and I'm more than fine with that. Besides, I only run like this for something really important... - He winked an eye to Kyle and the smaller boy blushed a little.

\- Where's Kenny? - Asked Kyle looking around.

\- He had to help his father... - Replied Stan looking down a little.

\- Oh... I see - Said Kyle quietly - Will you tell him that I said goodbye? I wanted to do it before, but I was so busy through all the last week... -

\- Don't worry - Said Eric in a comforting tone - He knows. He told us that he wishes the best for you on this trip and that he wants to hear all about it when you get back -

Kyle smiled again - Next year, we will all do something together. Okay? -

\- That would be great - Replied Stan.

\- We will make the plans way ahead, so nothing can interfere with it - Said Eric. Then, he looked down a little and with his cheeks getting red, said - Honey, I know that it's not much and that we should hug and kiss each other properly as a goodbye. But at least I want you to know that I am really happy about you going on this trip. I know it will be great for you and even if we can't go together, and that we will have to be separated for a long time, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul, and that I will keep thinking of you every second, every day, like I've been doing for a really long time. No matter how long we have to be away from each other, I won't love you any less than how I am loving you right now. You are my life, my sun, my reason to live and to smile. I love you Kyle... - His voice sounded warm and soothing to Kyle, every word filled with the immense love that Eric felt for him.

Kyle couldn't help but let a couple of tears to escape from his eyes, feeling his heart so full of love and joy that he thought it could explode at any second. He had a huge smile on his face and his body was screaming at him to hug the beautiful chubby boy he had in front of him. Finally, he couldn't resist the urge anymore and jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Eric's body, hugging him very tightly.

Eric was really surprised by that, but he too was having real trouble controlling himself to not do the exact same thing, so when Kyle hugged him, he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and they remained locked in a loving and warm embrace, that meant to release all the love they had so the other could feel it.

Even if the moment didn't lasted more than half a minute, for the couple, it had seemed like an eternity, but then, Eric gently let go of Kyle and said - Sweetie, your parents are still in here... -

Kyle let go of his boyfriend too and with watery eyes said - I know, but I couldn't go away without hugging you at least one last time... - He looked at the chubby boy and could see that his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears too, but he had a huge and warm smile on his lips.

\- I know Kyle... I didn't wanted to let you leave without this either... - Replied Eric - But we don't want your trip to be ruined by your parents finding out about us right? -

\- I hate this - Said Kyle visibly angry - I love you, I want to kiss you now. I don't want to leave for so long like this... -

\- Honey, I know how you're feeling - Said Eric softly, with his hand on Kyle's shoulder - But the time will come when we will be able to hug and kiss each other freely. But now, we have to take what we can and make the best of it. Besides, even if I am desperate to give you a long goodbye kiss, I know that even without it, we will still love each other the same, and when you get back, that kiss will be even sweeter and better... -

Kyle smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes - I can't believe how the tables have turned. You're being the patient and wise one now... -

\- That's only because being next to you, I finally found the peace I needed - Replied Eric smiling and wiping his tears too.

Kyle smiled wide and said - I love you so much Eric... I will think of you every second too, you became not just a part of my life, but the most important one. I never felt as happy or safe as when I'm with you, you're the most wonderful person that I ever met and making you happy has become my top priority. Whenever I see you smile, I feel like the world becomes brighter and it gives me the strength I need to overcome any sadness or grief that may be plaguing my heart. And when you say that you are feeling happy, my heart fills with joy, because if someone deserves true happiness, is you... -

Eric took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that wanted to come out from the emotion. He smiled warmly to Kyle and said - I love you little one... -

\- I love you too my big guy... - Replied Kyle smiling back.

They remained like that for a while, basking in the love that flowed through them so strongly, that it could almost be seen.

After a whole minute, Kyle sighed and looked at Stan - Sorry for keeping you out like this... -

Stan chuckled - Dude, stop apologizing already. I think it's great that you feel something so beautiful for each other -

\- Thanks for that - Replied Kyle - And thanks for coming here. I really appreciate it -

\- Don't thank me - Said Stan smiling - I wouldn't let my best friend to leave without saying goodbye - He patted Kyle's back softly - I hope that you have loads of fun in Florida and be sure to take a lot of photos and bring a lot of stories from there okay? -

\- I'll do that - Smiled Kyle - And I hope you have a lot of fun in L.A. too. But don't get too crazy in there... -

\- Don't worry - Laughed Stan - I'm going with my parents and sister after all. Besides, Kenny is the crazy one, I'll probably just spend the whole day at the beach, chilling and swimming... -

\- That sounds more like you indeed - Replied Kyle. Then, the boys heard the speaker of the airport calling all the passengers of Kyle's flight to start going into the boarding area - Well guys, I gotta go now... -

\- Take care and have a nice trip - Said Stan.

\- Thanks - Replied Kyle - You too -

\- Take care sweetie - Said Eric softly - Have fun and remember that I'll be waiting here for you. I love you... -

\- Thanks, and you too take care honey - Replied Kyle - I'll miss you and will be waiting to kiss and hug you again when I get back. I love you too... -

They smiled warmly to each other and then Kyle started to walk towards where his parents were waiting for him. The red haired boy looked back once more before going inside the boarding area and waived to his friend and boyfriend with a big smile.

Stan and Eric waived back smiling and then went to the windows that overlooked the airstrip. They found Kyle's plane waiting to be boarded and sat on the benches to wait for it to take flight.

Stan looked at his friend and could see him shaking a bit, visibly trying to control himself so he wouldn't start crying.

\- It will be only a month Eric. He will come back before you realize and then you'll spend a whole year together again... - Said the black haired boy patting his friend's back softly.

\- I know - Replied Eric with an effort to not let his voice to break - But it hurts anyway... -

They remained in silence for another twenty minutes until they could hear the speaker announcing that Kyle's flight was about to take off. Both boys went near the window again and could see the plane moving through the airstrip, slowly at first, and then, it started to go faster until it finally rose from the ground. Eric couldn't resist anymore and started to cry, quietly, but deeply. Stan held him tightly and gently caressed his back as he led themselves back to the bench. The bigger boy sobbed for about five minutes before he started to breath normally again and then, Stan let him go gently.

Eric stood up and wiped his tears - Thanks Stan... -

\- Don't thank me - Replied the black haired boy - Are you feeling alright? -

\- A little... - Said Eric - We should get back to your dad's car. He should be bored of waiting... -

\- Let's go - Replied Stan getting up too. The boys walked through the multitude of people towards the parking lot where Stan's father was waiting for them to get back to South Park.

*****Final chapter of this first book of this story...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**

*****Chapter title's song is Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey**


End file.
